


Les Chroniques de Livaï

by fallenRaziel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Gen, Romance, Tragedy, eruri - Freeform, survey corps
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 264
Words: 260,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenRaziel/pseuds/fallenRaziel
Summary: L'histoire de Livaï comme vous ne l'avez jamais lue. Le personnage le plus populaire de L'Attaque des Titans, le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité... Qui est-il vraiment ? Qu'a-t-il dans le coeur ? Qu'est-ce qui a fait de lui ce qu'il est ? Je me suis mise en devoir de répondre à ces questions en vous livrant ma propre vision de sa vie, de ses pensées, des épreuves qu'il a traversées, ainsi que celles des personnes qui l'ont côtoyé, aimé, admiré, craint, détesté. Si j'essaie le plus possible de respecter le canon, quelques libertés seront prises sur les aspects de sa vie les plus flous. Quelques personnages seront également de mon invention. Livaï, un homme que l'on croit invincible et inatteignable... Est-ce bien sûr ? Jugez-en par vous-mêmes.(RISQUES DE SPOILERS SI VOUS NE REGARDEZ QUE L'ANIME !)





	1. BIENVENUE AU PARADIS (juillet 816) Kenny Ackerman

 

Rien ne change jamais dans cette putain de ville.

  
A croire que les rupins du Mur Sina ont décidé de balancer en bas les pauvres gens, comme ils le font avec leurs déchets. Et le pire c'est qu'aucun d'entre eux ne semble prêt à y redire. Ai-je le droit de les blâmer, alors que je sais pourquoi ? Quand on naît dans un taudis pareil, on apprend vite qu'il est quasi impossible d'en sortir. Dès l'enfance, on s'habitue à la crasse, aux odeurs, aux rats, aux ruelles sordides ; on s'habitue aussi à ne pas poser de question. Ca empêche de dormir, et même si c'est sur un tas d'ordure, c'est mieux que pas dormir du tout. Ca et le lavage de cerveau royal...

  
C'est pas comme si la vue de macchabées ne faisait pas partie de mon quotidien. Mais quand on en arrive à devoir les enjamber pour entrer dans le moindre troquet, on peut se dire que plus rien ne va. Je suis pas responsable de ceux-là, en tout cas.

  
On me connaît sous le nom de Kenny l'Egorgeur. Si vous avez un soupçon de plomb dans le crâne, vous vous doutez bien que cette épithète est pas là pour faire joli. Comme il faut bien survivre dans ce putain de monde souterrain, je me suis mis à trancher des cols dès que j'ai appris à tenir un couteau. La méthode la plus efficace ? La lame sur la gorge, la tête en arrière, et c'est fini. Ca a pas l'air comme ça, mais ça demande un certain tour de main. Aussi propre et net que sur la nuque d'un titan. J'aurai pu faire un bon explorateur.

  
C'est pas le boulot le moins salissant, mais ça paie bien. Je traite avec tous ceux qui ont assez de fric pour s'offrir mes services. Ils sont pas si nombreux - mes tarifs sont pas à la portée de tout le monde - j'ai une clientèle régulière qui me fait confiance. Des escrocs avides de se débarrasser d'un concurrent sur leur territoire aux richards qui veulent faire disparaître des témoins gênants, je suis pas regardant.

  
La plupart savent que je suis un Ackerman, du coup ils évitent de m'arnaquer. Ah, j'ai oublié de parler de ça. Sans compter que depuis peu, j'en sais bien plus sur notre illustre famille.

  
J'ai dû cuisiner le vieux pendant un certain temps avant qu'il crache le morceau. Il était presque arrivé sur son lit de mort, on peut dire que c'était pas trop tôt. Je peux pas dire que je suis triste, même si j'étais son petit-fils préféré... enfin il y a aussi Kuchel... On est si peu nombreux maintenant... Enfin bon, l'amour familial, tout ça, disons que je suis croyant mais pas très pratiquant.

  
Je vais essayer de résumer ce que m'a dit Pépé. Pour faire court, nous, les Ackerman, étions d'anciens agents gouvernementaux, destinés à servir d'armes secrètes pour assurer la survie de l'humanité. Pas trop compris ce que ça voulait dire exactement, mais y a pire. Apparemment on serait différents des autres habitants du Mur, et de fait insensibles à l'altération de mémoire collective que les autres guignols subissent régulièrement. Ce qui pose problème parce que nos ancêtres étaient au courant de pas mal de trucs pas très cleans... Alors, pour assurer leurs fesses, nos anciens employeurs ont tenté d'acheter le silence et la coopération de mes ancêtres.

  
Seulement ils ont dû en avoir plein le dos et ont menacé de tout raconter. Comme quoi, on doit bien avoir une conscience, non ? On l'a payé cher, presque la totalité des Ackerman ont été massacrés. Moi, j'échappe à tout ce bazar grâce à mes clients prestigieux qui m'assurent l'anonymat.

  
On est une espèce en voie d'extinction. L'autre branche de la famille a réussi à s'arracher d'ici et à emménager à Shiganshina, au sud. Ils ont du mal à s'en sortir. Dans les faits, il reste plus que moi et soeurette ici. Ca fout un peu le bourdon quand même...

Quand j'ai dit à Pépé que j'avais retrouvé Kuchel, perdue de vue depuis un moment, il a semblé sourire... Il a pas sourit longtemps quand je lui ai annoncé qu'elle faisait le tapin dans un bouge, et qu'elle s'était fait mettre en cloque par un joyeux connard.

  
La petite Kuchel... On l'imaginerait pas dans une galère pareille... Les femmes de notre lignée sont aussi fortes que nous, mais Kuchel, elle, a décidé de tourner le dos à tout ça. Elle aurait eu la belle vie si elle s'était attelée au rasage de près, comme moi ; c'est pas faute de l'avoir relancée à plusieurs reprises. Au lieu de ça, elle préfère vendre son corps au plus offrant... A bien y réfléchir, nos boulots sont pas si différents...

  
Elle avait disparu pendant un moment, et j'ai dû retourner les bas-fonds pour la dénicher. Elle a pas vraiment changée, à part ses vilaines cernes sous ses yeux gris. On sent bien qu'elle attend plus grand chose de la vie ; avec l'obligation que nous avions de vivre dans la clandestinité, nous, les Ackerman, ne pouvions plus guère espérer exercer un métier honnête. Elle en avait des rêves, pourtant, à l'époque... Et dans aucun de ceux-là elle se voyait devenir une putain.

  
On peut dire des tas de choses dégueulasses sur mon compte, tout à fait justifiées. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que j'aime ma petite soeur. J'arracherai le coeur au premier qui lèverait la main sur elle. Mais que voulez-vous, je peux pas toujours être là, avec mon boulot, il m'arrive de partir pendant un mois ou deux, et même d'aller à la surface. Je peux pas lui redonner la joie de vivre. Si je tenais le salaud qui lui a collé ce marmot, je lui éclaterais la tête sur le trottoir et je laisserai son sang nourrir le caniveau !

  
Parce que faut pas se mentir : qui voudrait d'une pute enceinte ? Et comment elle fera pour élever ce chiard, elle qui a déjà tant de mal à joindre les deux bouts ? Je lui ai conseillé de s'en débarrasser. Je lui ai dit qu'il y avait rien pour un petit Ackerman ici. Elle m'a juste souri. Je lui ai filé quelques billets.

  
Je t'aime, soeurette, mais des fois, tu fais vraiment chier.


	2. BIENVENUE AU PARADIS (juillet 816) Kuchel Ackerman

Les temps sont durs, je dois bien le reconnaître. C'est étrange mais dans mes souvenirs d'enfant, les bas-fonds ne semblent pas si sinistres... Peut-être que l'enfance a tendance à tout repeindre de jolies couleurs...

  
Ken est venu il y a une semaine. Je pensais avoir bien brouillé les pistes, mais il a toujours su me retrouver. Toujours. Comme cette fois où je m'étais cachée dans une ruelle sombre pour le faire tourner en bourrique ! Heureusement qu'il m'a retrouvée, sinon j'aurais passé un mauvais quart d'heure aux mains de ces malfrats... Je me souviens qu'il les a laissés en sang sur le sol. Nous n'étions que des adolescents mais il pouvait déjà mettre à terre qui il voulait. Il m'a sermonnée un peu, puis il m'a prise dans ses bras et m'a ramenée à la maison.

  
Nous vivions discrètement à l'époque, mais quelqu'un a dû nous dénoncer. Nous avons alors quitté notre maison pour nous enfoncer davantage dans les bas-fonds, là où même les brigades ne se rendent plus. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi on nous en voulait autant... Qu'avions-nous fait pour mériter ça ? Etait-ce lié aux activités de Ken ?

  
Je sais bien quel "métier" il fait. Il m'a souvent proposé de m'y associer. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Je sais que ce monde est cruel et violent, mais je ne suis pas comme mon frère. Je ne peux pas tuer un être humain sans sourciller, comme lui. Il m'a affirmé que je le pouvais, que j'en avais la force, mais cela m'est égal. Je préfère encore donner du plaisir aux hommes, même s'il trouve ça malsain. Personnellement, je trouve mon métier plus sain que le sien... Mais je ne peux le juger. Quand nous avons grandi, nos chemins se sont séparés. Nos points de vue aussi. Il m'a quand même conseillé de garder une arme à portée de main ; mais je n'ai pas attendu son conseil pour le faire... Quand je dois m'en servir, je le fais.

  
Il prétend que je me salis en me donnant comme ça, mais qui peut prétendre rester propre ici ? Sûrement pas lui. On a tous une souillure sur le corps ou la conscience, sous terre. Si mon corps est sale, j'ai ma conscience pour moi. Je sais que ça le peine. Je lui ai répondu que je n'en avais aucun plaisir, qu'il me suffisait de quitter mon corps suffisamment longtemps pour ne rien sentir. Je ne fais ça que pour l'argent. Comme tant d'autres ici.

  
On s'épaule entre prostituées. Finalement, elles sont devenues ma nouvelle famille. Le maquereau qui garde la maison nous prélève un peu de notre salaire, mais après tout, tout le monde doit vivre. Ken trouve ça révoltant. Ah ah.

  
Je suppose que je dois bien avoir une certaine force en moi pour ne pas avoir décidé d'en finir. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui me fait tenir... Ce ne sont pas les étreintes brutales de mes clients en tout cas. Quand il m'arrive de m'endormir, je fais souvent un rêve merveilleux. Je vois un bel ange lumineux voler vers moi et m'emporter dans ses bras, à la surface, au-delà même des murs... Je ne sais pas comment c'est, à la surface, et encore moins au-delà des murs, mais je me l'imagine comme les images de mes livres d'enfant ; avec de grands arbres - je n'ai jamais très bien réussi à me représenter un vrai arbre, dans mon rêve ils sont comme sur les images -, des fleurs multicolores à perte de vue, et un vent doux, chargé de senteurs... Que peut bien sentir un air pur ?

  
Je me suis mise à espérer. Quelqu'un viendra peut-être me sauver de cet enfer et m'emmènera vivre dans un monde bien meilleur... Un petit peu de ce paradis se développe sans doute déjà en moi...

  
Je sais que c'est un garçon. Enfin, l'une des filles, Adelaid, la plus âgée, me l'a dit. Elle a déjà dû avorter de plusieurs bébés, et en a aidé d'autres à le faire. Elle m'a assuré que c'était un garçon, et je la crois. Elle m'a dit aussi qu'elle était prête à m'aider, mais qu'il ne fallait pas attendre trop longtemps... Plus on attend, plus on risque la mort...

  
Je l'ai remercié, mais je me passerai de ses services. Je veux ce bébé. Plus que tout. Je ne laisserai personne faire du mal à mon petit ange. Je vais le mettre au monde, et faire en sorte qu'il ait une meilleure vie que la mienne. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais quand il sera là, tout sera possible.

  
Ken n'est pas d'accord, évidemment. Il m'a presque crié dessus. Je lui ai demandé de baisser d'un ton car Livaï était peut-être en train de dormir... Livaï... Je ne sais plus exactement comment m'est venu ce nom... J'ai sûrement dû le lire quelque part. Il est très beau, je trouve. Il sonne comme le son de la cloche du beffroi du Mur Sina, que j'entends résonner sous terre de temps en temps. Même ainsi, il me parvient pur et clair, comme si je vivais à l'air libre... C'est sans doute un signe...

  
Ce nom sera le sien - il ne saura même pas qu'il est un Ackerman, cela n'en vaut pas la peine - et il n'en aura jamais d'autre. Contrairement à moi. Je vais tenter de partir d'ici, me trouver une autre piaule et changer de nom. Je vais avoir du mal à me trouver un souteneur dans mon état, il faudra sans doute que je me mette à mon compte... Pardonne-moi, Ken, je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir et me prendre encore pour une gamine irresponsable, mais ne cherche pas à comprendre. J'ai besoin d'être seule. Non... je ne suis plus seule, mon petit ange vient avec moi.

  
Pas vrai, Livaï ? Dis, tu restes avec maman, hein ?


	3. BIENVENUE AU PARADIS (septembre 816) Kenny Ackerman

Où est-ce que la soeurette est encore passée ?! Il va vraiment finir par lui arriver des bricoles, à cette gourde !

  
Je me suis repointé pas plus tard qu'hier dans le taudis qui lui sert de planque, et le cerbère à l'entrée m'a dit qu'elle avait filé. J'avais encore un peu de menue monnaie pour elle... J'en fais quoi, maintenant, de ce fric qui me brûle les doigts ?

  
Je me suis assis un peu pour réfléchir. Ok, la gamine se cache, c'est clair. C'est pas tellement nouveau. Essayons un peu d'entrer dans sa caboche.

  
Elle est en cloque jusqu'aux yeux, c'est un paramètre à prendre en compte. A moins qu'elle ait suivi mon conseil et se soit débarrassée de ce fardeau... Non, la connaissant, elle en a fait qu'à sa tête. Peu de chance qu'elle ait réussi à monter à la surface, même moi avec tout ce que je gagne, je peux pas me payer ce luxe de façon permanente... Quel endroit, dans ce putain de cloaque, serait idéal pour un môme ? Vous voulez vraiment une réponse ? Pouah ! Aucun !

  
Cela dit, y a bien ce quartier... tout au fond, tout près du mur... Les gens n'y vivent plus en grand nombre car c'est très éloigné des commerces et des sources d'eau potable, mais l'air y est clairement plus pur. Quelques malfrats et débits de boisson, rien de plus. Quelques clients potentiels, quand même, elle est pas si sotte, la frangine ; elle aura peut-être pas tellement de concurrence...

  
On allait y jouer de temps en temps, étant mômes. Les incapables qui ont eu l'idée de construire cette ville souterraine ont pas eu le temps de finir le boulot et il reste des trous béants qui permettent de voir un peu le soleil. C'est trop haut pour tenter de se tirer par là, mais j'imagine bien ma Kuchel mettre au monde son rejeton dans ce décor...

  
Et elle fera quoi après ? Elle le lancera par un de ces trous en espérant qu'il se mette à voler ? Sérieusement...

  
Je sais qu'elle veut pas que je la retrouve. Elle n'a pas laissé de message, mais je m'en doute. J'ai toujours réussi à la retrouver, mais là, franchement, j'ai pas le temps de fouiller les bas-fonds... encore une fois... Après tout, elle a réussi à se débrouiller sans moi, non ? Oh et puis, merde, qu'elle aille au diable, avec son bâtard ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'imaginer que j'avais quoi que ce soit à avoir avec tout ça, moi ?! Elle s'est plongée d'elle-même dans la merde, qu'elle y reste ! Je m'en fous royal ! Les affaires marchent bien en ce moment, avec toutes ces intrigues politiques à la surface. Je vais pas briser mon train de vie pour une catin sans cervelle !

  
Désolée, Kuchel, je garde la monnaie. Si t'es une Ackerman, tu t'en tireras. On s'en tire toujours, nous autres, non ?

  
N'est-ce pas ?...

  
Putain de famille...


	4. BIENVENUE AU PARADIS (octobre 816) Kuchel Ackerman, dite Olympia

Ce n'est pas si mal ici finalement. On y respire mieux. De temps en temps, un oiseau égaré vient voleter à la fenêtre. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'en avait pas vu un.

  
Il m'arrive d'aller au grand puits qui mène à la surface et de regarder en l'air pendant des heures... Ce sont toujours les coups de Livaï qui me rappellent à la réalité. Etrange qu'ils n'aient pas rebouché ce trou, tout de même... Ils ne sont pas si méchants en fin de compte ; ils veulent peut-être laisser aux gens du dessous la possibilité de voir le ciel. Tous les humains ont besoin d'air et de lumière...

  
Je ne sais pas si c'est ma grossesse qui me rend si naïve.

  
L'eau est un problème ; je dois parcourir pas mal de distance pour m'en procurer quotidiennement. Et dans mon état, mes forces me trahissent souvent. Pour la nourriture, un gentil commerçant, qui survit comme il peut, passe parfois devant chez moi. Il ne vend pas grand chose mais ça permet de tenir. Et puis c'est bon marché. S'il devait arriver quelque chose à cet homme, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai...

  
Les murs sont lézardés, et j'ai un peu peur de ce que ça donnera cet hiver... Cet hiver où tu es censé arriver... J'aurai préféré une autre saison, mais on essaiera de se tenir chaud. J'ai tellement hâte que tu sois avec moi !

  
Tu sais, mon petit chéri, je pense que ce monde est pas aussi moche qu'il en a l'air. Chacun porte son fardeau ; certains ont eu la chance de naître dans un palais, d'autres non. Mais la vie est pleine de nuances. On peut réussir à trouver un peu de bonheur dans la misère, regarde ta maman ! Il me suffit de penser à toi et je me sens heureuse ! Demain sera sans doute plus beau qu'aujourd'hui. Il faut bien se dire ça, sinon autant en finir, non ? J'espère que tu arriveras à faire ça, toi aussi.

  
Mais... il m'arrive d'avoir peur de l'avenir... Tu dois prendre ta maman pour une folle. Oui, parfois, la réalité me rattrape et je tremble... Comment on va vivre, tous les deux ? La mendicité, le vol ? Ce seraient des options probables... Tu ne feras jamais le même métier qu'oncle Ken... ni le mien, ça, sûrement pas ! Quels talents vas-tu me montrer ? Quel caractère auras-tu ? Quelle sera la couleur de tes yeux ? De tes cheveux ?

  
Oh mon dieu ! J'ai tellement peur de t'obliger à naître dans un monde dont tu ne veux peut-être pas ! Si seulement tu pouvais me parler comme je te parle...

  
Je réussis à avoir quelques clients depuis que j'ai emménagé dans cette maison. Ca paie pas de mine, et je dois quand même louer les services d'un gardien, histoire de filtrer ceux qui se présentent ; question de prudence. Je pensais que ma grossesse en repousserait la grande majorité, mais non, les plus pervers continuent de venir. Je peux pas m'en plaindre. Même un de mes habitués m'a suivie jusqu'ici. Lui, il est plutôt gentil, je l'aime bien. Parfois je me demande s'il serait pas ton père... Si c'était le cas, ça changerait quoi ? Il dépense presque tout son argent en boisson et en sexe, le pauvre.

  
Ca m'embête de t'imposer ça, mais il faut bien qu'on mange... Et le gentil commerçant, tout gentil qu'il est, ne va pas me faire crédit... Je pourrais peut-être lui demander. J'espère que tu ne sens rien, là-dedans... N'imagine pas ta maman faire ce genre de chose... Je n'ai pas le choix ; je ne sais... rien faire d'autre...

  
Si tout se passe bien, tu seras bientôt avec moi. Il faut que je vive pour que tu vives... Après, ma foi... Non, tu vas avoir besoin de moi pendant plusieurs années encore. Je dois économiser. Je vais éclaircir la soupe encore un peu, les légumes coûtent cher...

  
En attendant, je vais te lire une histoire. Une histoire sans murs, sans titans, sans misère, et où tout finit bien. J'ai emmené quelques livres. Je t'apprendrai à lire, ça c'est sûr. Ce serait tellement triste si tu ne savais pas lire...

  
Tu écoutes, Livaï ?...


	5. BIENVENUE AU PARADIS (décembre 816) Kuchel Ackerman, dite Olympia

J'ai réussi à entrer en contact avec Adelaid. Je me sens si seule ici... Revoir un visage familier me fait du bien. Elle a amené avec elle une autre fille, une jeunette, qui vient d'arriver. C'est très loin de leur quartier, mais j'ai pu les loger chez moi pour quelques temps.

  
J'arrive à terme et je sais que je vais avoir besoin d'aide. Mon ventre est tellement énorme qu'il me faut quatre bras pour me relever. Adelaid dit que c'est bon signe, que tu seras grand et fort ! Elle n'en pense pas moins, mais j'ai décidé de te garder, et elle ne fera rien pour empêcher ça. Elle est gentille, Adelaid, bien que minée par la vie.

  
L'autre fille, dont je n'ai pas saisi le nom, ne parle pas beaucoup, mais elle me regarde avec pitié. Elle s'imagine sans doute à ma place. C'est elle qui va chercher de l'eau et acheter les commissions.

  
J'ai commencé à avoir des contractions la semaine dernière. Tu as dû le sentir aussi, mon bébé ? N'aie pas peur, ça veut dire que tu seras bientôt avec maman. Adelaid a acheté des herbes médicinales pour m'aider à supporter la douleur, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir peur de tout ça...

  
Toute cette crasse... Ce n'est pas que je me laisse aller mais passer le balai est devenu un calvaire. Adelaid s'y est attelée. Il est hors de question que tu viennes au monde dans un taudis pareil ! J'aurai bien disposé quelques fleurs aussi, mais ça coûte si cher... et mes finances sont au plus mal. Heureusement, Adelaid m'a promis de me faire accoucher gratuitement.

  
Encore un coup... Je crois que ça vient...

  
Adelaid et sa jeune amie m'emmènent dans ma petite chambre. Les draps sont à peu près propres, mais il faudra sans doute les remplacer après ça. Je m'étale sur le lit comme un sac. Je ne me sens pas belle du tout. Dehors, il fait froid, mais il ne neige jamais dans les bas-fonds ; je n'ai jamais vu la neige mais il paraît que c'est très beau... Adelaid allume une bougie à mon chevet ; la regarder me réchauffe un peu. Sa lueur creuse dans le visage d'Adelaid des rides que je n'avais encore jamais vues... Ai-je les mêmes ? Elle fait brûler quelques-unes des herbes et leur senteur me soulage un peu.

  
Un liquide coule entre mes jambes. Je frissonne. C'est tout à fait inconfortable et je me tortille un peu. Adelaid dit que je suis prête, mais franchement je n'en sais rien. Je pense pas qu'on puisse se préparer à ça. J'ai à peine connu ma mère et elle n'a pas eu le temps de me parler de ces choses. Adelaid m'apaise avec un peu d'eau sur mon front. Puis elle plonge sa tête sous ma jupe et sors de mon champ de vision.

  
Son toucher est sûr, je la laisse faire. Je sens mes entrailles se déplier petit à petit. Mes cuisses écartées me lancent et une nouvelle contraction m'électrise. Je pense avoir une crampe quelque part dans la nuque... Je respire vite, trop peut-être. La jeune fille tente de me calmer.

  
J'ai peur, Livaï. Peur que tu ne naisses pas, que je meure, que tu meures ! Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur ! Avoir de telles idées noires au moment de donner la vie, est-ce bon signe, Adel ? Dis-le moi, bon sang ?! Est-ce que tu le voies ?

  
Mon petit chéri, je ne sais pas si tu distingues quoi que ce soit là-dedans, mais si tu vois une lumière, va vers elle. Va toujours vers elle. Là, je vais t'aider. Je me détends, tu vois ? Je sens ton petit coeur battre très vite. Calme-toi, maman est là. Mais s'il te plaît, fais vite... tu me déchires... Ken, où es-tu ?! J'ai besoin de toi !

  
Je rejette la tête en arrière, toute prête à m'étouffer dans mon oreiller. La jeune fille m'éponge le front tandis qu'Adelaid m'encourage à pousser encore un peu. C'est le dernier assaut... Je te sens glisser hors de moi, hors de mon ventre gonflé, et tout à coup, ton absence me pèse. Adel, où est-il ? Où est mon fils ?

  
Elle te porte à bout de bras, te regarde, un peu surprise. La peur me reprend. Qu'y a-t-il ? Un problème ? Mon bébé a un problème ?!  
Elle demande à haute voix pourquoi tu ne pleures pas. Les bébés pleurent en naissant. C'est comme ça que ça se passe. Bon ou mauvais signe ?

  
Mes muscles se relâchent brusquement et je me mets à rire. A rire, vraiment ! Tellement longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé... Je suis épuisée, peut-être à moitié morte, mais je tends les bras pour qu'elle te donne à moi.

  
Quels beaux yeux gris tu as ! Je crois qu'ils ressemblent aux miens mais je n'en suis pas sûre... Tu me fixes avec attention, l'air sérieux et concentré, tes petits poings serrés, et je te souris. Tu es bien là, Livaï, je te serre dans mes bras. Tu es encore tout souillé, mais je m'en fiche : tu es ce que j'ai fait de mieux et de plus beau dans ma vie.

  
Adelaid me demande pourquoi je ris et m'informe qu'un bébé qui ne pleure pas, c'est mauvais signe. J'en ai assez de ses présages. Je voudrais être seule maintenant, avec toi.

  
Je ne lui répond pas ; seul un ancien dicton qui circulait dans ma famille me revient en mémoire : " _Les Ackerman ne pleurent jamais quand ils naissent, ni quand ils meurent. Mais entre ces deux extrémités, leur vie est un chemin de larmes_ ".

  
Bah, laisse-les dire. Les dictons, on peut les faire mentir. Tu me rends déjà plus qu'heureuse ! Je ne pense même pas à demain. Tu es là, je suis là, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et je n'ai aucun regret.

  
Bienvenu au monde, Livaï !

 


	6. DES OMBRES SUR LE MUR (Janvier 820) Kuchel Ackerman, dite Olympia

 

La vie passe plus vite quand on est deux.

Livaï me prend tout mon temps, je fais toujours tout pour lui en priorité. Elever un enfant seule dans les bas-fonds est un travail en soi ! Je m'inquiète constamment de tout ce qui pourrait lui arriver, et je suis rarement tout à fait tranquille.

Bien que le quartier soit assez sûr - en comparaison de ce que j'ai connu - , je ne prends pas le risque de le laisser aller trop loin ; il m'arrive même de l'empêcher de sortir. Il ne semble pas m'en vouloir, il a l'air de comprendre les raisons de tout ce que je fais sans que je les lui dise, c'est un amour ! Mais je ne veux pas pour autant gâcher sa jeunesse...

Depuis peu, des types louches sévissent dans le Mur Sina, au-dessus. Il paraît qu'ils font du trafic d'êtres humains, et ça me fait tellement peur ! Livrée à moi-même, avec Livaï, nous serions des proies faciles. Il est hors de question qu'on se fasse repérer. Je sors le moins possible moi aussi. Pourvu que les brigades se chargent de ces malfrats, que les pauvres gens puissent de nouveau circuler dans les rues...

Livaï mange peu. Je dois bien admettre que c'est arrangeant, mais cela ne me paraît pas une bonne chose ; un enfant a besoin de manger correctement pour avoir une croissance normale, Adelaid me l'a dit. Quand je vois tous ces gamins rachitiques faire la manche dans la rue, je me détourne en m'assurant que mon fils ne sera pas comme ça. Je lui laisse toujours la meilleure part de nos maigres repas ; mais il semble comprendre que je me prive pour lui... Il ne faut pas culpabiliser, mon chéri, maman n'a pas tellement faim, tu sais...

Il est vrai que j'ai beaucoup maigri après l'accouchement, je suis plus mince qu'avant la grossesse. Quand je me déshabille, je tâte mes côtes en me désolant un peu. Les hommes d'ici n'aiment pas les maigrichonnes... Si je veux continuer à faire de l'argent, je vais devoir remédier à ça d'une façon ou d'une autre. A part ça, ne me sens pas si mal. Adelaid vient me voir de temps en temps, et elle garde Livaï pendant que je sors chercher de l'eau et des provisions.

En rentrant un soir, je les ai surpris en train de s'amuser. Adel faisait des jeux d'ombre avec ses mains sur le mur de la chambre et Livaï la regardait, absolument fasciné. Les jeux d'ombre, c'est un classique qu'on apprend aux enfants assez tôt, ici. Elle lui racontait des histoires de loups, d'ours et d'aigle - des animaux que peu de gens dans les murs ont déjà vus - en faisant des bruits de bouche hilarants. Je les ai regardés un moment, attendrie. C'est comme ça que devrait toujours être la vie : un petit coin chaleureux, une vieille femme qui raconte des histoires, une mère à l'esprit tranquille, et un enfant qui rit.

Livaï ne rit jamais franchement. Tout au plus ses lèvres se courbent un peu plus que d'habitude... Mais mon coeur de mère sait quand il est heureux. Il aime bien Adelaid. Je lui ai dit que c'était elle qui m'avait aidée à le mettre au monde. Il la considère plus ou moins comme une tatie. Enfin je crois. C'est dommage qu'elle n'ait pas d'enfant, Livaï aurait pu avoir un compagnon de jeu.

L'hiver cette année est rude. Même s'il fait toujours moins froid ici qu'en haut, je n'ai pas beaucoup de clients. Les gens intelligents gardent leur argent pour se payer du combustible. Le gouvernement interdit l'usage des cheminées le reste de l'année - rapport à la qualité de l'air, qui stagne vite sous terre - mais en hiver c'est toléré. On s'accorde une petite flambée de temps en temps. Cependant le bois est acheminé de très loin, depuis de vastes forêts loin d'ici, et en cette saison, il n'est pas bon marché. C'est de bonne guerre, on ne peut pas reprocher aux gens de faire monter les prix dans cette situation. Aussi ai-je mis Livaï en garde sur la nécessité de l'économie. Se serrer la ceinture sera obligatoire jusqu'au retour des beaux jours.

Livaï s'est mis à marcher très vite. A même pas un an, il me suivait déjà un peu partout dans la maison, la main accrochée à ma jupe. L'apprentissage du langage a été plus difficile. Il préfère demander avec un geste ou un regard plutôt qu'avec des mots. Il n'est pas à l'aise quand il doit me demander des choses qui nécessitent de parler. Nous avons mis au point un langage secret, rien qu'à nous, comme ça Livaï est assuré que je comprends ce qu'il veut même s'il n'arrive pas l'exprimer. Je lui apprendrai à lire très sérieusement dès l'année prochaine.

Il a déjà un caractère bien trempé, et se montre têtu parfois. Mais quand je lui explique calmement pourquoi il doit arrêter de jouer pour m'aider à faire quelque chose d'un peu ennuyeux, il le fait de bonne grâce. J'ai vite compris que lui exposer les choses sans faux semblants permettrait de forger son sens moral et sa capacité de réflexion ; et de m'aider à plier les draps ! C'est un ange, ah ah !

Par contre, il m'est impossible de lui couper les cheveux. Je ne possède pas de ciseaux dignes de ce nom et j'ai beaucoup de mal à le faire tenir tranquille plus de deux minutes. je les lui laisse longs pour l'instant mais il faudra bien le faire un jour ; les enfants attrapent toujours tout un tas de saletés qui se collent dans leur tignasse...

Il vient d'avoir trois ans, et je n'ai rien pu lui offrir pour son dernier anniversaire. Ni pour aucun des autres d'ailleurs. On ne peut pas se le permettre. Mais il ne me demande jamais rien. Il dit qu'il ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi les gens fêtent le jour de leur naissance chaque année... Mon pauvre chéri ! Un enfant ne devrait pas avoir de telles idées...

Pour me faire pardonner, je lui ai confectionné une chemise dans une de mes robes. Elle est un peu grande pour lui, mais comme ça, il pourra la porter encore pendant un moment. Il m'a embrassée sur la joue, et je me suis dit alors que ce serait formidable si ses baisers pouvaient me faire reprendre un peu de poids... Je ne me nourrirais que de ça si je pouvais !


	7. DES OMBRES SUR LES MURS (Mars 820) Bernhard Carsten, un marchand

Des fois, j'ai envie de tout laisser tomber...

  
On se démène comme des forçats pour que ces saletés de fonctionnaires viennent nous acheter notre marchandise, mais ils préfèrent se fournir auprès de types pas réglos du tout... Ceux-là se contentent de voler et revendent une misère des denrées qu'ils ont ni produites ni achetées aux producteurs. C'est une concurrence déloyale ! On se demande bien ce que foutent les politiciens ; je te ferais arrêter tout ça et jeter au cachot fissa ! Mieux encore, leur couper le cou ! Mais bon, tout ce trafic doit les servir, je vois pas autrement...

  
On peut pourtant pas dire que la garnison soit débordée... Je les vois se saouler presque tous les soirs dans la taverne d'en face. C'est navrant. Je gagne déjà presque rien et ceux-là s'imbibent avec mon fric... On a beau taper sur le bataillon d'exploration, eux au moins sortent à l'extérieur des murs pour tenter de changer les choses. Enfin bon, qu'est-ce qu'un bougre, même pas citoyen, comme moi comprends de ces trucs-là... Je voudrais juste pouvoir croûter... Je suis venu dans ce coin en pensant me faire une petite clientèle de proximité, mais les habitants sont tout aussi fauchés que ceux qui vivent près de l'escalier sud.

  
Il fait un froid de tous les diables sous terre. Ca devrait pourtant déjà commencer à se réchauffer à cette période de l'année. Faut croire que le monde nous hait... Il paraît que c'est pire là-haut, mais eux ils peuvent faire du feu autant qu'ils veulent. Je parie que le roi Fritz se chauffe les panards devant une cheminée grosse comme ma maison ! Si on est chopés à enflammer la moindre brindille en dehors des heures autorisées, qui sait ce qui peut nous tomber sur le râble... Quand il s'agit d'arrêter des innocents, les têtes de cochon de la garnison s'y entendent, sobres ou pas. Y en a même qui le font exprès, histoire de se chauffer les fesses au poste au moins quelques heures.

  
Je peux pas, moi ; j'ai mon étal à tenir et personne pour me remplacer. Et personne pour acheter non plus. J'ai beau baisser mes prix, je peux pas lutter avec ces raclures.

  
Y a bien cette donzelle, la brune au teint pâle, qui se pointe des fois, dès qu'elle a un peu de monnaie. Je la soupçonne de faire le tapin, mais bon, c'est pas mes oignons. Y a pas de sot métier dans les bas-fonds. Et puis, elles sont utiles, ces filles. Elle vient de temps en temps avec son môme, et pendant qu'elle m'achète quelques légumes, il reste là à me regarder fixement. Il me met très mal à l'aise ; y a quelque chose dans ses yeux de pas tout à fait naturel... Enfin, elle est aimable et son gamin se tient tranquille, si tous les clients étaient comme ça, j'aurai pas à me plaindre.

  
Mais ce quartier devient de plus en plus malfamé. Il était tranquille il y a deux ou trois ans quand j'ai décidé de m'y installer. Maintenant, on voit des types patibulaires raser les murs à toute heure ; quelques magouilleurs qui se cachent des autorités sans doute... Ils craignent pas grand chose, quand ces ivrognes décideront de se bouger le cul, les murs seront déjà tombés et on se sera tous fait boulottés par les titans !

  
Les types sans histoire qui essaient de gagner leur vie honnêtement comme moi se font de plus en plus rares. Mon frangin me dit que c'est parce que c'est de plus en plus corrompu là-haut. Mais on se demande ce qu'il en sait. Aucun de ces nobliaux se soucie de nous.

  
Je vais peut-être bien laisser tomber en fin de compte. C'est pas les quelques clients qui me restent qui vont me faire vivre. Y a un truc que j'ai fini par comprendre : l'honnêteté, ça paie pas, dans ce monde pourri...


	8. DES OMBRES SUR LE MUR (Avril 820) Livaï

Maman m'a grondé hier.

  
Je voulais pas aller me laver. Il faisait trop froid et je voulais pas me mettre tout nu. Elle m'a fait les yeux noirs et m'a dit que si j'allais pas me laver, elle m'aimerait moins. Peut-être plus du tout. J'aime pas quand maman fait les yeux noirs. Je veux pas qu'elle m'aime plus. Alors, je suis allé me laver. Après elle était contente. Elle a souri. J'aime quand elle sourit.

  
Elle est venue le soir dans mon lit pour me tenir chaud. Et elle m'a dit qu'elle était "désolée". Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais après elle a fait des ombres sur le mur, et on a rigolé tous les deux. Maman fait moins bien les ombres que tatie Adel, mais je préfère quand c'est maman.

  
Elle m'a dit que dehors il y a plein de géants horribles qui mangent les gens. J'ai demandé pourquoi ils faisaient ça, mais elle sait pas. Alors je lui ai dit que je les laisserai pas la manger, que je les tuerai tous jusqu'au dernier. Elle m'a caressé la tête. Elle a dit que j'étais son ange et qu'un ange ça tue personne, même les méchants géants. Elle a essayé de faire un méchant géant avec ses mains, mais elle a pas réussi. Elle sait pas à quoi ils ressemblent vraiment. Si ça se trouve, ils existent pas.

  
J'aimerais emmener maman voir le ciel. Moi aussi je veux voir le ciel. Il paraît qu'il est bleu. Et dedans il y a des nuages, et c'est très beau. Elle a promis de m'emmener au puits de lumière si je suis sage. Je me laverai bien, comme ça elle sera contente, et elle m'emmènera au puits.

  
Le monsieur qui nous donne à manger a dit à maman qu'il allait partir. Elle a crié qu'il devait pas, parce que s'il s'en va, on va mourir de faim. Maman a pleuré. C'est ce monsieur qui l'a fait pleurer. Il est méchant de faire pleurer ma maman. Aussi méchant que tous ces hommes qui viennent à la maison et qui font mal à maman. Elle me dit d'aller dans ma chambre quand ils sont là, mais je les entends quand même. Maman n'en parle pas, elle m'a juste dit une fois de pas m'en faire, qu'ils lui faisaient pas mal du tout et que c'était pour manger. Mais je la crois pas : ils lui font mal, je le sais.

  
Ils sont tous méchants. Que les géants les bouffent. Je voudrais qu'ils crèvent tous.


	9. DES OMBRES SUR LE MUR (Mai 820) Kuchel Ackerman, dite Olympia

Le temps se radoucit. Est-ce le parfum des fleurs que je sens flotter dans les rues ? Non, cela ne se peut pas. C'est sans doute mon imagination.

  
Depuis un mois, les affaires marchent mieux, les clients reviennent et je pense avoir repris un peu de poids. Je me suis cousu une nouvelle robe avec l'argent gagné, et dedans, je me trouve de nouveau belle. Livaï me regarde avec des yeux émerveillés chaque fois que je la porte, donc même si je ne peux m'examiner de la tête aux pieds, c'est que ça doit être vrai !

  
J'en ai aussi profité pour faire des commissions un peu plus conséquentes que d'habitude. Maintenant que Monsieur Carsten est parti, je dois aller dans un autre quartier, et c'est plus fatiguant. J'avais laissé Livaï seul à la maison - je lui fais confiance pour ne pas ouvrir aux inconnus maintenant - , et dans la grande rue, pas très loin du bar, un homme m'a abordée. J'avais les bras chargés et il ne semblait pas fréquentable à première vue, donc j'ai voulu m'éloigner. Mais il m'a interpellée en me demandant si j'avais un enfant. J'ai commencé à avoir une trouille bleue ! Et si c'était l'un de ces trafiquants d'humains ? J'ai marché plus vite mais il m'a attrapée par l'épaule et m'a retournée vers lui. Je pensais qu'il en voulait à mes paquets - ou pire encore - et je m'apprêtais à crier, quand il a ouvert un des pans de son manteau. Et, là, sous mes yeux, se sont étalées les plus belles sucreries que j'ai jamais vues !

  
Le bonhomme, tout à coup plus avenant, m'a assuré que cela venait d'en haut, d'un bon établissement, et qu'il les revendait sous le manteau grâce à la complicité d'un employé. J'étais encore un peu méfiante, alors je lui ai demandé si je pouvais goûter un de ces bonbons. C'était tellement doux dans la bouche ! Il m'est arrivé d'en manger quand j'étais jeune mais pas des aussi bons ! Il me restait de la monnaie, et je voulais faire plaisir à Livaï ; un enfant se doit de manger des bonbons de temps en temps !

  
Quand Livaï m'a vue revenir chargée comme un cheval, il m'a aidée à me débarrasser et je lui ai tendu le sac de confiseries avec un grand sourire. Il en a goûté un et a eu l'air d'aimer ça. J'avais tapé dans le mille ! Je lui ai promis qu'on les mangerai ensemble plus tard. En attendant, nous avons fait un bon repas consistant et sommes allés nous coucher comme des bienheureux.

  
Livaï commence à lire un peu, mais ses difficultés avec les mots sont un handicap. Quant à lui apprendre à écrire, il n'en est pas question : il est encore trop jeune de toute façon, et les plumes, le papier et l'encre coûtent une fortune. Personne ne vend ses articles hors de prix dans les bas-fonds.

  
Il m'a demandé il y a peu si les titans existaient réellement. Qu'il commence à remettre en question ce que je lui dis, qu'il ne me croit plus aveuglément, me gêne un peu mais, par ailleurs, cela veut dire que son sens de la réflexion s'aiguise. Je lui ai répondu que je n'en savais rien, que je n'en avais jamais vu, que ce sont les gens de là-haut qui le disent. Il a raison après tout... Ces gens nous ont abandonnés, peut-être qu'ils nous mentent aussi ?...

  
Je ne laisse pas Livaï dormir dans ma chambre ; même moi je n'y dors que rarement. C'est mon lieu de travail et je ne veux pas qu'il y entre. Mais la dernière fois, j'ai eu un problème. Un client malhonnête m'a donné à peine la moitié de ce qui était convenu et je me suis mise à pleurer une fois qu'il est parti. Ca m'apprendra à faire confiance... La prochaine fois, je demanderai à voir l'argent avant. Cependant, Livaï m'a entendue sangloter, et, adorable comme il est, il est venu me consoler.

  
Je lui ai ordonné de sortir un peu brutalement - cette chambre sentait tellement mauvais -, et il est parti en traînant les pieds, la tête basse, sa tignasse toute ébouriffée. Je me suis sentie si mal ! Comme l'autre fois où je l'ai grondé parce qu'il ne voulait pas se laver ! J'espère ne pas avoir fait de bêtise en évoquant cette menace... Il a eu l'air de la prendre tellement au sérieux...

  
Je suis allée le rejoindre sur son petit lit - trop petit pour moi, mais qu'importe - et je l'ai embrassé. Il s'était lavé le matin et il sentait bon le savon. Il le fait sans que je le lui demande maintenant... J'avais apporté le sac de bonbons et nous nous sommes empiffrés comme c'est pas permis ! Livaï et moi avions les doigts et les lèvres tous collants, et il a eu l'air de détester ça, mais je lui ai dit en riant que c'était pas grave, que c'était du sucre, le genre de chose qu'on peut difficilement acheter à bon prix, et qu'il devait en profiter. Profiter de ce goût, ce goût de l'enfance... Et du sommeil aussi. Livaï a toujours eu du mal à s'endormir, il fait des cauchemars qu'il ne veut pas me raconter. Mais quand je suis avec lui, il dort mieux.

  
Livaï, j'ai tellement peur d'être une mauvaise mère ! Je sais que je ne fais pas toujours les choses comme il faut... que parfois je te rends triste... N'en veux pas à maman, d'accord ? Je t'aime plus que tout ! Je ferais tout pour te protéger ! Et quand tu seras grand, tu seras mon chevalier !

  
Tu veux bien, dis ?


	10. QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS, MAMAN ? (février 821) Livaï

Maman m'envoie faire les courses maintenant. Elle me donne de la monnaie, mais elle m'interdit de l'utiliser pour autre chose que les commissions. Elle me défend aussi de parler aux inconnus. J'ai pas envie de leur parler de toute façon. Il sentent mauvais et ont la figure sale.

  
Parfois, je croise des enfants de mon âge qui me regardent de travers. Ils ne font pas les courses, eux. Ils sont plus riches que nous car ils passent leur temps à s'amuser. Y en a un qui m'a jeté un caillou en me traitant de poltron. Mais maman veut pas que je fasse de la bagarre, alors je réponds pas. Mais j'ai bien envie de leur casser la figure...

  
Le monsieur qui vit en-dessous de nous est pas toujours gentil, mais des fois il me demande " _comment va Olympia ?_ " Olympia, c'est ma maman. Je lui réponds toujours qu'elle va bien, après tout, ça le regarde pas.

  
Maman se sent pas très bien en ce moment. Elle dit qu'elle a mal à la tête, presque tout le temps. Les vilains messieurs viennent plus beaucoup, et je préfère ça. Maman dit qu'ils nous donnent de l'argent, mais je m'en fiche, je suis sûr que c'est eux qui la font aller mal. Le vilain monsieur d'en-bas se plaint parce qu'elle a oublié de le payer. J'sais pas trop de quoi il parle, mais je lui ai donné l'argent qui restait, et il a fermé sa grande gueule.

  
Hier soir, j'ai fait un thé noir à maman. Le thé, c'est une feuille toute sèche qu'on met dans de l'eau chaude. Ca sent très bon et ça a eut l'air de soulager maman. Depuis, je lui en fait tous les jours. C'est le nouveau marchand du quartier plus loin qui vend ça. C'est très cher, alors je devrais l'économiser, mais maman et moi on aime tellement ça !

  
A cause de ça, maman ne peut plus faire beaucoup le ménage, alors c'est moi qui le fait. Le balai est trop grand pour moi, j'ai du mal à le tenir, mais je fais de mon mieux. Pendant ce temps, elle répare mes vêtements usés. Elle s'inquiète que je ne grandisse pas assez, mais au moins elle n'a pas besoin de me faire de nouveaux habits.

  
Elle parle de moins en moins, on dirait qu'elle reste dans ses pensées. Mais je peux pas lire ses pensées, moi. Je veux qu'elle me parle. Elle me lit encore des histoires mais on dirait que ça l'ennuie. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? J'ai lavé le plancher de la maison pour qu'elle soit contente, et elle a souri un peu... juste un peu.

  
Le soir, je lui laisse un peu de mon assiette en disant que j'ai pas faim - et c'est vrai. J'aime pas la voir comme ça. Mais elle n'y touche pas, elle préfère qu'on aille se coucher tout de suite. Quand elle va trop mal, c'est moi qui lui lis des passages de son livre. Je le fais pas encore très bien, mais j'essaie de m'appliquer.

  
Quand je dors collé contre elle, j'entends les battements de son coeur, et je me sens mieux. Tant que son coeur bat, c'est que ça va, non ?

  
J'ai voulu qu'on aille au puits de lumière, je me suis dit que le soleil et le bon air lui feraient du bien. Elle m'a pris la main et on est allés ensemble tout au bout des bas-fonds. On s'est assis sur les rochers et on a regardé le ciel bleu. Y a une grille dans le bas du mur à cet endroit, maman dit que c'est par là que sort l'eau du dessus que les gens utilisent. C'est dégoûtant... mais ça sent pas grand chose, alors on reste pendant un moment. Personne ne vient se pencher au-dessus du trou pour nous regarder, on est tout seuls au monde ici. On entend un peu le bruit de la rue au-dessus, des gens qui crient, des sabots de chevaux - j'en ai déjà vus en bas mais ce sont de vieilles carnes -, et je me dis alors que ce serait tellement bien si on pouvait s'enfuir par là... Mais il faudrait des ailes pour ça.

  
Maman aussi regarde ce petit bout de ciel avec envie. Je sais qu'elle rêve d'y aller. Je t'y emmènerai, ma petite maman, je te le promets. Quand je serais grand et fort.


	11. QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS, MAMAN ? (mai 821) Detlef Eberhard, un marchand

Les affaires ne vont pas si mal depuis un mois. Je me suis installé dans ce quartier qui commence à se repeupler, et je me suis fait un petite réputation déjà. Je vends à bas prix les produits de première nécessité, donc forcément, les plus pauvres y trouvent leur compte. Mais je me refais largement sur les quelques produits de luxe que je fourgue : les pâtisseries, le thé, le sel, la farine, le sucre... Le pain d'ici est vraiment pas fameux, les fours rares, et quand j'en fais une fournée, les clients affluent. Avec le temps, ce quartier pourrait devenir accueillant ; les membres de la garnison se fournissent déjà chez moi, ils vont peut-être rouvrir un poste ici.

  
Non, vraiment, ça pourrait aller plus mal.

  
Il suffit de voir que les catins pullulent de nouveau. Elles se pavanent à l'air libre, leurs jupes troussées sous la ceinture, en hélant les hommes qui passent. Y'en a une belle, là... Une blonde aux yeux bleus qui doit pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans... Elle se plante souvent juste en face de mon étal. Celle-là, je lui offrirais n'importe quoi pour un peu d'amour ! J'irais peut-être la voir, un de ces soirs. Si la garnison se pointe dans les parages, elles auront intérêt à faire profil bas. Enfin, je me doute bien que certains font partie des clients...

  
J'en vois de toutes sortes, de clients. Il y a une semaine, j'ai eu droit à un couple de richards ; la femme avait une voilette sur la tête et l'homme une canne qui a elle seule aurait valu qu'on lui coupe la gorge. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici, ces touristes ? Ils viennent chercher le grand frisson au contact de la plèbe ? Ils m'ont demandé de leur indiquer un bon "salon" où se rincer le gosier en bonne compagnie, du coup je leur ai parlé du troquet sur la grande place. Je sais pas trop ce qu'ils voulaient dire par "salon", mais bon...

  
Et puis, il y a les plus indigents. Comme cette femme et son môme qui viennent une fois toutes les deux semaines. Avec ce qu'ils achètent, m'étonnerait qu'ils puissent tenir deux semaines... à moins de picorer. Quand on voit la mine du gamin, on se doute bien que ça mange pas tous les jours, chez eux. Mais elle aussi fait peine à voir ; ses yeux cernés et son teint jaunâtre ne laissent pas moins deviner qu'elle a dû être très belle. Mais la beauté est pas épargnée dans les bas-fonds, elle passe vite, comme la jeunesse.

  
Ils se contentent de peu, les produits les moins chers, mais le petit vient parfois tout seul. Il aurait bien besoin d'un bon coup de peigne, mais il m'a l'air assez propre sur lui. J'essaie d'être gentil, mais c'est dur de lui arracher un sourire. Ou un merci. Une fois je lui ai demandé comment allait sa mère, mais il a pas répondu, juste baissé la tête. Pas sûr s'il s'est mis à chouiner, mais à l'avenir, j'éviterai de poser des questions embarrassantes. Ce môme et sa mère adorent le thé noir visiblement, et quand il peut, il m'en achète une boîte.

  
Je sais pas, il me fait de la peine... Je lui en offrirai une un de ces jours. Juste pour voir un sourire sous cette tignasse de cheveux noirs.


	12. QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS, MAMAN ? (juin 821) Ferdi Gebbert, le souteneur

Ras-le-bol de cette taule. Je suis cloué ici alors que d'autres se font des bourses en or ailleurs... Cette traînée pas foutue de soulever le moindre client me fait perdre mon temps.

  
Je pourrais la tabasser pour le compte mais ça me servirait à quoi ? Elle a plus de fric, c'est clair. Je pense bien qu'elle s'est chopée une saloperie, ça crevait les yeux la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Mais elle ose plus sortir, de peur que ses dettes la rattrapent. Elle envoie son marmot s'occuper de tout à sa place. Je l'ai vu étendre le linge de maison, à croire que c'est lui qui fait tout maintenant dans cette bicoque délabrée. Elle pense peut-être que je m'attaquerai pas à un môme sans défense, mais cette gueuse se trompe : je veux mon fric. Si elle peut pas me payer, et bien bon vent ! Et qu'elle s'estime heureuse que je me sois pas résolu à la battre à mort !  
Personne a jamais cherché après elle, j'en ai donc déduis qu'elle avait pas de famille. Tout le monde s'en ficherait si je me défoulait sur elle, mais qu'on se le dise, je suis pas un violent avec les femmes, moi ! Mais elle mériterait une bonne volée, ça oui...

  
Y a une grande maison de passe qui a ouvert pas loin d'ici. Elles doivent bien avoir besoin d'un... réceptionniste pour gérer les clients, ces bonnes dames ! Moi aussi, il est temps que je me fasse du blé. Fallait s'y attendre, avec cet afflux de nouvelles marchandises fraiches, normal que les clients viennent plus chez cette miséreuse crève-la-faim. Y en a encore qui rentrent, mais ils ressortent tout de suite. Des fois, Olympia ouvre la porte, des fois non, mais le résultat est le même. Elle est foutue. Plus personne en veut. Même si elle se présentait pour travailler gratis dans le nouveau bordel, on lui botterait le cul, et son sale môme avec.

  
Celui-là, dès qu'il est dans les parages, je me sens mal. Elle a dû l'avoir avec un rat d'égout, c'est pas possible. C'est pas qu'il soit crasseux, ça non, mais y a quelque chose de pas humain chez lui... Comme s'il savait que je voulais me tirer. Des fois j'ai l'impression qu'il me surveille, et qu'il serait même prêt à venir me planter dans mon sommeil. Voilà que j'ai peur d'un gosse étique maintenant, faut vraiment que je change d'air, moi ! Mais ses petits yeux gris perçants sont pas ceux d'un enfant... Y a une intelligence diabolique là-dedans... Une fois, il a désigné ses mirettes de ses deux doigts et les a ensuite pointés sur moi !... Pour qui il se prend ?!

  
Je vais bien fermer ma porte le soir, et préparer mes affaires. Olympia en a plus pour longtemps, et j'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec un cadavre sur les bras. Qu'ils se démerdent.


	13. QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS, MAMAN ? (septembre 821) Kuchel Ackerman, dite Olympia

Je fais peur à voir. Le morceau de miroir brisé que Livaï m'a ramené me le dit chaque jour... C'est comme s'il comptait mes heures, lui aussi...

  
Les crampes d'estomac sont devenues insupportables. Je me vide comme une barrique à l'arrière de la maison alors que je n'ai presque rien mangé de la journée... Bientôt, ce seront mes viscères... Je maigris à vue d'oeil. Il ne me restera plus que la peau sur les os...

  
Livaï comprend que ça ne va pas. J'ai beau essayer de le rassurer, en lui affirmant que ça ira mieux demain, il ne s'y laisse plus prendre. Je n'ai plus la force de faire le ménage, la lessive ou les courses. Quand je le vois revenir avec à la main la maigre pitance qu'il a pu acheter, ou une grande barrique d'eau qu'il est allée chercher à l'autre bout de la rue, je me lamente ; ce n'est pas à lui de faire tout ça. Qu'est-ce que les gens vont dire ? Que je le maltraite ? Que je l'exploite ?

  
Mais personne ne fait attention à nous. Le coin de rue où nous vivons se dépeuple petit à petit. Même mon souteneur a filé. Je suppose que c'est mieux ainsi, je n'ai plus de quoi le payer.

  
Mon teint bilieux me dégoûte. Aucun homme ne voudra plus de moi, à moins que je guérisse. Je pourrais envoyer Livaï chercher un docteur, mais comment le payer ? Encore et toujours ce satané argent qui nous fait tant défaut mais régit tout ici et là-haut ! Il me regardera d'un oeil plein de mépris en pensant " _bien fait pour toi, la catin_ " ! Je n'ai rien à attendre de ces gens...

  
Livaï prend soin de moi autant qu'il le peut. Il m'apporte régulièrement du thé, et cela me fait un peu de bien ; cela ne dure jamais cependant. Je ne peux plus aussi bien le surveiller, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander où il trouve le peu d'argent qu'il utilise... Le thé coûte cher, il ne devrait pas pouvoir en acheter... A moins que ce soit le marchand qui le lui offre. Mais pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

  
Quand je me laisse tomber de tout mon faible poids sur son petit lit, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au passé ; à mon enfance, pas si malheureuse, même si mes parents sont partis tôt ; au moment où nous avons dû fuir ; à Ken qui a joué le rôle de frère et de père pendant notre adolescence... Il a toujours tant fait pour moi, et moi je l'ai fui. Quelle idiote je fais ! Il aurait pu venir nous sauver, Livaï et moi, si j'avais laissé un message ! Ken, tu me manques ! Si seulement tu pouvais nous trouver ! Si les prières marchent vraiment, alors c'est vers toi que j'envoie les miennes maintenant ! Pardonne à ta petite soeur écervelée !

  
Mon souffle est court, pourtant je suis restée assise. Je me mets à tousser. Je ne veux pas voir mes mains, ni ce qu'il y a dedans... Je réalise alors pleinement ma situation, sans plus me mentir ni me voiler la face : je suis très malade et je vais mourir. Un client m'aura refilé une saloperie qui me tue à petit feu... Cette prise de conscience me laisse muette, elle me prive de mots et de pensées... Je vais mourir... Comme Adelhaid, qui a trépassé le mois dernier...

  
Non ! Vingt-huit ans, c'est trop jeune pour mourir ! On ne meurt pas à ces âges-là ! Adelhaid était vieille, elle ! J'ai encore tant de choses à faire ! Je n'ai pas encore vu d'arbres, ni touché un nuage ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a au-delà de ces maudits murs, ce qu'il y a au bout de cet horizon dont parlent mes livres... Je veux sentir le vent et goûter la pluie ! Monter à la surface en femme libre et respectable, avec mon ange pour me porter...

  
Mon ange...

  
Mon Livaï ! Qui prendra soin de lui si je ne suis plus là ?! Il est trop petit pour s'en sortir tout seul ! On lui fera du mal ! On le vendra comme une bête ou pire ! Ou alors il se laissera mourir ici en croyant que je dors ! S'il existe une puissance supérieure qui veille sur nous, je l'implore ; prends ma vie si tu veux mais sauve celle de mon bébé ! il n'a commis aucune faute, lui, il est innocent ; moi, je peux payer, je suis une pauvresse qui a vendu son corps pour vivre ; mais lui, il n'a rien fait !

  
Je me tords les mains, et je suffoque. Mes larmes m'aveuglent. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'envisage une terrible possibilité... J'ai tout raté, tout gâché... Mon existence est un échec. Il était évident que je ne pourrais jamais offrir à Livaï une vie meilleure que la mienne. Je l'ai précipité dans mon abîme, par égoïsme... Parce que je ne voulais pas être seule, je cherchais un sens à ma vie... Ken, tu avais raison, je ne vaux pas mieux que toi...

  
Il serait si facile d'en finir vite... Une petite incision et il s'éteindra facilement, paisiblement... Je ne lui ferait pas mal... Je ne lui en ferai plus... Le mettre au monde était une erreur... Et ensuite, j'en finirai avec moi-même... On s'endormira l'un à côté de l'autre, dans son petit lit, et les rats et les vers viendront nous faire disparaître. Nous n'aurons jamais existé...

  
Au moment où mes pensées folles s'arrêtent, je me rends compte que je suis dans la cuisine, la main posée sur un couteau. Je le lâche en criant. Comment ai-je pu avoir de tels projets ?! Tuer mon fils ?! Non, je ne tuerai personne. Je continuerai à vivre tant que mon corps tiendra le coup, et d'ici là, peut-être, un espoir surviendra. Pour lui du moins. Car je n'en ai plus pour moi...

  
Pardon, Livaï, maman aurait voulu rester plus longtemps avec toi... Te voir grandir, devenir quelqu'un d'important, quelqu'un dont on se souviendra, dont on scandera le nom dans l'allégresse... Pourquoi ces visions m'assaillent-elles tout d'un coup ?... Elles me rendent heureuse... pour la dernière fois...

  
Les vieux dictons ont la vie dure, pas vrai, grand-père ?...


	14. QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS, MAMAN ? (octobre 821) Livaï

Maman reste presque tout le temps allongée maintenant. Elle est trop faible pour bouger. Elle ne peut même pas aller aux toilettes. Je voudrais laver ses draps, mais je sais pas comment faire... Elle veut pas se lever... la chambre sent mauvais...

  
Je ne dors plus du tout. J'essaie de la faire manger mais même ça elle veut plus. Je lui dis pas comment je trouve l'argent pour acheter un peu à manger. Je vais tendre la main dehors dans la grande rue, et des fois des gens me donnent des pièces ; je l'ai vu faire par des types qui couchent dehors. La dernière fois, un grand monsieur avec une belle dame se sont penchés sur moi, et m'ont demandé ce que je faisais là. Ils m'ont donné un gros billet et ont voulu m'emmener. Je voulais pas laisser maman, je voulais qu'ils aillent la voir, l'aider peut-être, mais ils ont reniflé et ont fait demi-tour. J'ai gardé le billet.

  
Quand ça donne rien, je fais les poches des ivrognes qui ont eu plus de chance, et qui dépensent tout en gnôle. J'ai des petites mains et je les réveille pas. Tant pis pour eux, ils ont qu'à pas se saouler et dormir dehors.

  
Un jour, j'ai réussi à voler le portefeuille d'un type dans un bar. Je me suis glissé derrière lui et il s'est trouvé juste à portée de main. J'allais pas me gêner. Maman a besoin de thé. Elle n'avale plus que ça. Peut-être que le thé sauvera maman. Il me faut de l'argent, plus d'argent...

  
Maman serait triste si je lui disais que je vole. Je sais que c'est pas bien. Mais je vais aller acheter des provisions, et faire à manger. Peut-être qu'elle aura faim cette fois.

  
J'ai du mal à faire cuire les aliments, tout est trop haut pour moi. Mais je me débrouille en montant sur une chaise. Je me suis brûlé deux fois, mais ça fait pas si mal... J'apporte le repas à maman, mais elle gémit et n'ouvre même pas les yeux. Est-ce qu'elle sait que je suis là ? Alors, je mange à sa place.

  
Maman a la peau toute jaune, et toute sèche. On voit ses os... Quand elle ouvre les yeux, ils sont tout rouges. Je me dis qu'elle doit faire peur, mais moi j'ai pas peur. Je veux qu'elle aille mieux. Qu'elle me lise des histoires, qu'elle me fasse des ombres... Et puis elle devait me couper les cheveux aussi...

  
Maman, tu vas pas bien parce que j'ai pas été sage ? Je vais me laver tous les jours et passer le balai, maman, comme ça tu seras contente et tu iras mieux. Dis, maman, tu iras mieux si je fais tout ça ? On ira au puits de lumière ? J'ai plein d'argent, on ira acheter des bonbons...

  
Maman me réponds pas, alors je reste là sans bouger, la tête sur son ventre. J'entends son coeur battre, même si je sais pas trop où il est. Mais j'entends aussi un autre bruit ; des bruits de bottes sur le plancher de la maison.

  
Je secoue maman, je lui dis qu'il y a des étrangers dans la maison, mais elle réponds toujours pas. Alors je me cache sous le lit et je fais plus aucun bruit. Je vois des grosses chaussures se diriger vers nous. J'entends une voix d'homme dire "elle est foutue, celle-là" et un autre répondre " _regarde si y a du fric, les catins planquent toujours du fric_ ". Ils farfouillent un peu dans les placards ; ils vont trouver mon argent...

  
Avant de partir, avec ce qu'ils ont trouvé, un autre lance " _elle avait pas un gamin ?_ " Et là, je me fais tout petit, je m'écrase contre le plancher de la chambre, je me fourre le poing dans la bouche parce que je sens que je vais pleurer, et il faut pas qu'ils me trouvent, non, faut pas qu'ils me trouvent, faut pas...

  
Ils finissent par sortir en claquant la porte.

  
Maman est foutue... Ils veulent dire que... Je lui caresse la joue, je la sens trembler un peu, mais elle bouge pas. Elle ouvre pas les yeux. Maman, où es-tu ? Tu es toujours là ou tu es au ciel ? Tu m'emmènes avec toi ?

  
Je m'assois dans un coin de la chambre. Si d'autres hommes viennent, je m'en fiche. Ils feront ce qu'ils veulent. J'ai décidé de faire comme maman et de plus bouger. J'ai plus d'argent, plus rien à manger... Je veux plus manger... Plus dormir... Juste être avec maman...

 

Je crois que maman est morte...


	15. QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS, MAMAN ? (octobre 821) Kenny Ackerman

Depuis peu, je repense à ma frangine.

  
Le quartier où elle habitait est toujours aussi naze, et grouille de gangs. L'escalier sud est pris d'assaut par des hordes de miséreux avides de tenter leur chance là-haut, mais la garnison veille. Seuls ceux qui ont les papiers de citoyens peuvent faire l'aller-retour, et pour les avoir il faut être soit riche, soit méritant. Je me demande bien ce qui peut bien être considéré comme "méritant" par ces gardiens de la pauvreté...

  
J'ai pas la chance d'avoir ce fameux papier tant désiré, malgré que mes poches soient presque pleines. C'est dire le prix que ça coûte... J'ai mes méthodes pour me rendre la-haut : la plupart du temps, ce sont mes clients qui m'en donnent la possibilité, si le boulot y oblige. Mais y vivre en permanence reste impossible ; et puis j'ai mes habitudes ici, mes bonnes adresses.

  
La semaine dernière, un faussaire s'est fait chopé et a dû donner en plus sa liste de clients. Je donne pas cher de la peau de ces ruffians ; si y a bien un truc que les rupins du Mur Sina détestent, c'est que le petit peuple vienne abîmer ses jolis pavés avec ses grolles crasseuses...

  
J'ai pas mal bossé pendant les quatre dernières années ; des cous tranchés, des nuques brisées, des coeurs percés, je me suis pas ennuyé. J'essaie de pas tremper dans des affaires trop louches, et pour ça, je fais confiance à mon flair. Je sens les mauvais plans. Comme cette fois où on m'a demandé de faire la peau à l'amant de la bonne femme d'un richissime seigneur très proche du roi ; sauf que l'amant en question fait partie d'une famille très influente qui aurait eu tous les moyens de me retrouver pour me faire la peau. J'ai envie de profiter de ce fric, pas de clamser au milieu des billets !

  
Je me fais des plaisirs de temps en temps, et il y a peu, je me suis offert un magnifique couteau flambant neuf, qui demande qu'à servir. Avec le fric que je dépense dans les troquets, on a vite fait de se faire repérer par les coupeurs de bourse, pas vrai ?

  
Je déambule dans le quartier, et soudain, tout ça m'ennuie. Je vois passer un gosse crotté avec sa mère pas plus reluisante et ça me remets Kuchel en tête ; si son gamin a vécu, il doit avoir à peu près cet âge-là, je crois... Machinalement, je me dirige vers l'ancien bordel... Ah non, autant pour moi, c'est toujours un bordel.

  
On pète toujours plus haut que son cul dans ce genre d'endroit. Ca veut faire clinquant, propre, réservé à une élite, même quand ça en a pas les moyens... Tout le monde sait bien que c'est du business et que les filles qu'on se paie ici sont loin d'être toutes des oies blanches malgré le maquillage et la mise générale. Elles en ont vu, ces dames. L'établissement a pas fermé parce qu'il paie son droit d'exister à l'Etat, mais ça le rend pas plus respectable ; les notables qui s'y rendent s'en vantent pas... Je crois bien avoir aperçu une licorne dans le coin là-bas... Y en a qui s'amuse pendant le service, on dirait.

  
Je sais pas trop ce que je fais ici mais j'aperçois une pute d'un certain âge, pas trop maquillée, qu'il me semble avoir déjà vue avec Kuchel. Elle commence par racoler, mais je lui demande si elle a pas vue ma soeur récemment. Elle me répond que ça fait des années que Kuchel est partie et n'a pas remis un pied ici depuis. A tout hasard, je lui demande encore si elle saurait pas où elle crèche ; elle me rétorque qu'elle en sait rien, mais qu'elle connaît quelqu'un qui pourrait me le dire. Et que ce sera pas gratuit.

  
Comme je suis en veine, je lui laisse un gros billet dans son corset trop serré, et elle me donne un nom : Ferdi Gebbert, un type qui faisait la surveillance autrefois mais qui s'est fait virer parce qu'il troussait gratis ce qui était réservé à la clientèle. Il aurait apparemment suivi Kuchel faute de mieux. Tous les deux seraient partis pour le quartier nord, qui avait été abandonné mais s'est repeuplé depuis ; exactement comme je l'avais pensé... A partir de là, la dame n'en sait pas plus. Je la remercie d'un autre billet et elle me lance un baiser.

  
J'ai plus qu'à me rendre là-bas, pour voir si quelqu'un en sait plus.

  
Y a pas moins de clochards dans ce fameux quartier nord que dans le sud ; tout au plus sont-ils moins entreprenants. Je me fie pas à la tranquillité apparente : des groupes et des gangs se cachent derrière ces masures, et ils ont bien raison. La garnison ne va pas encore jusqu'ici, elle est trop occupée avec les resquilleurs qui veulent se barrer d'ici. On peut y faire ses affaires tranquilles, loin des regards et oreilles indiscrètes.

  
Hé, je suis pas venu pour tuer quelqu'un, mais pour trouver soeurette, alors faisons profil bas !

  
Pourquoi maintenant ? Je sais pas trop. Peut-être que c'était le bon moment. Et puis je me disait machinalement que si le môme était malade ou destiné à mourir d'une façon ou d'une autre, au moins, ce serait déjà fait. Je déteste les gosses. Je leur ferais pas de mal, ni rien, mais leur jeux m'horripilent. Je sais pas comment leur parler, comment me comporter avec eux sans me sentir con...

  
Sans m'en rendre compte, v'là que je me retrouve devant un autre bordel. Pas très différent de l'autre, juste repeint de frais, mais avec la même faune à l'intérieur sans doute. C'est à croire qu'il en faut au moins deux... Les mecs d'ici passent leur journée à tirer leur coup ou quoi ?! On en boufferait tellement y'en a ! Qu'on ne compte plus les tavernes, ça se comprend, c'est utile à toute heure, mais ces bastringues... Cela dit, c'est sans doute une chance, le type que je cherche est dans le milieu.

  
On y fait pas les choses à moitié : comptoir avec réceptionniste, chandeliers en argent, tentures un peu crasseuses mais ça passe quand on est bourré... et surtout quand on fait abstraction de la dentition anarchique du dit réceptionniste qui m'accueille d'un sourire tout sauf naturel.

  
Je lui demande s'il connaît un certain Ferdi Gebbert. Il me répond que je l'ai en face de moi. A la bonne heure, je suis en veine ! J'évoque le nom de Kuchel, et il se met à regarder dans son registre... Le temps passe, faut dire qu'il doit y avoir un paquet de malheureuses là-dedans... Une de plus ou de moins, n'est-ce pas...

  
Après au moins cinq minutes d'attente, il semble enfin se servir de sa cervelle et me lance que je dois sans doute parler d'Olympia ; je connais pas cette Olympia mais je le laisse continuer. Il m'annonce que cette Olympia est malade depuis un moment et que plus aucun client voulait d'elle ; elle le payait plus donc il est parti. Et oui, elle avait un môme ; effrayant, le môme. Il me la décrit un peu et ça a l'air de correspondre. Je me dis que ça peut bien être ma Kuchel, après tout. Apparemment, elle a bien eu son gamin et ça s'est pas très bien passé, la vie à deux. Comme si je l'avais pas prévenue...

  
Qu'il compte pas sur un billet, ce connard ; s'il a laissé tomber ma soeur, qu'il s'estime heureux que je m'improvise pas dentiste, rien que pour lui...

  
Je me dirige en traînant les pieds là où il m'a dit qu'elle habitait. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je suis pas totalement jouasse à l'idée de la revoir. Et puis, le type a insinué un truc qui me fait froid dans le dos. " _Sa maladie_ " ? De quel genre de maladie il parle, ce drôle ? Je le sens mal, je sais pas pourquoi mais je me prépare déjà au pire...

  
La masure est isolée, les volets du rez-de-chaussée pendent aux fenêtres. Je frappe à tout hasard ; pas de réponse. Du coup, je m'invite. C'est moi que v'là !

  
Personne dans ce gourbis. Et puis j'avise l'escalier moisi qui monte à l'étage. Gebbert m'a dit qu'elle vivait au-dessus. Ni une ni deux, je le gravis en deux enjambées.

  
Sans m'en rendre compte, je frappe plus furtivement cette fois, en appelant Kuchel par son nom, histoire de pas lui faire peur. Vu la faune qui traîne dehors, elle doit pas ouvrir si souvent que ça... Je dois être le seul à connaître son vrai nom, ici... Toujours pas de réponse. Je me décide à ouvrir, mais la poignée cède pas. Je file un coup d'épaule dans la porte.

  
Je suis tout de suite saisi par l'odeur de maladie et de pourriture... Sur une table, je vois les restes d'un repas, vieux de plusieurs jours sans doute. Les mouches s'en régalent en tout cas. Une couche de poussière recouvre le sol, et ça ressemble pas à la frangine de laisser son logis dans cet état. Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter... Je me dirige vers la pièce du fond.

  
Je pousse la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec ce que je craignais. La chambre est minuscule, à peine assez pour que je puisse y caser ma carcasse. Et sur un petit lit, recouverte d'un drap immaculé, repose ma petite soeur... ma belle Kuchel... Enfin ce qu'il en reste. Et ce qu'il en reste a commencé à se décomposer il y a peu...

  
Je me sens tellement bête à ce moment... Tout ce que je peux bredouiller, c'est un " _ouh là là_ " débile, à mille lieues de ce que je ressens et aurait envie de dire... Mais bon, je suis comme ça, moi ; j'ai jamais été foutu d'exprimer correctement les choses qui viennent du coeur... Et devant le cadavre de ma soeur, j'en suis toujours incapable.

  
Désolé, Kuchel, tu referas pas ton frangin. Mais tu sais... j'en pense pas moins.

  
C'est là que je distingue une petite forme prostrée dans un coin. Un mioche, dans une grande chemise sale, et la peau sur les os. Il me regarde avec de grand yeux gris inquisiteurs, qui ne cillent pas ; exactement les mêmes yeux que sa mère. l a pas l'air d'avoir peur. Alors, le voilà ton bâtard, Kuchel ? Pas de quoi s'extasier. Quand je lui ai dit que ça valait pas le coup...

  
Le gamin ouvre la bouche et m'annonce qu'elle est morte. Comme ça, simplement, sans plus d'état d'âme. Je sais pas s'il s'en fout réellement ou s'il est trop choqué pour montrer de l'émotion. En tout cas, pour lui, c'est déjà un fait acquis. Depuis combien de temps il veille sa mère morte, ce petit ? Vu l'état du corps, ça doit faire plusieurs jours. Malgré moi, je me sens compatissant.

  
Je lui demande son nom et il me répond " _Livaï, tout court_ ", ce qui me fait un peu rire dans ma barbe. Qu'elle lui ai jamais révélé son nom de famille ne me surprend pas plus que ça, elle a toujours pensé que c'était la cause de notre persécution, et elle avait pas tort, la petite.

  
Je m'affale contre le mur face à lui. Maintenant que je suis à sa hauteur, je peux le regarder droit dans les yeux et il me rend mon regard, sans aucune peur. Je comprends ce que le type trouvait effrayant chez lui ; ce sont ses petits yeux aux iris perçantes, et cette pupille qui remue pas... Elle devrait être dilatée par la peur, de la mort, de l'inconnu, de moi... Mais non, elle bouge pas, comme si elle était glacée. Ces mirettes m'étudient avec attention et semblent tirer de moi tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. On peut pas cacher grand chose à ce mouflet ; il fera un très bon juge de la nature humaine... s'il survit.

  
Je lui affirme que je connaissais sa mère et que je suis désolé pour lui. Il répond pas, mais baisse enfin les yeux. Pas du genre à chialer, celui-là. Mais on peut aussi pleurer en dedans, nous, les Ackerman. C'est un cadeau que la nature nous a fait.

  
Mais maintenant une seule question se pose pour moi : qu'est-ce que je fais ?

  
Je peux toujours brûler les restes de ma frangine à l'arrière de la maison ; je serais déjà loin si les brigades ou la garnison se pointent pour crémation illégale. Je vais quand même pas te balancer dans un de ces putains de charniers où les gens d'ici entassent leurs morts, hein, Kuchel ? Je peux pas te faire ça. Mais de toute façon, ton sort est déjà réglé. Il reste les vivants. Ce sont toujours les plus malheureux.

  
Je peux aussi partir sans me retourner et faire comme si j'avais jamais rencontré ce sale môme. Oublier jusqu'à son existence. Mais ce serait pas honorer ta mémoire, soeurette. Tu m'en voudrais à mort si je faisais ça, pas vrai ? Et moi, est-ce que je pourrais me regarder en face après ça ?

  
Qu'on se le dise, je déteste les gosses ; je l'ai déjà dit, je crois. Mais je suis pas un enfoiré. Alors pour la première fois de ma vie, petite soeur, je vais faire une bonne action qui t'aurait fait plaisir. Pour que tu vois que ton grand frère est pas une ordure si irrécupérable en fin de compte.

  
Putain, mais qu'est-ce que je fais, moi ? Dans quel merdier je me fourre encore !? Faut vraiment que je sois con, ma parole... Je suis pas fait pour pouponner... ni pour assumer les conneries des autres ! Mais c'est le gamin de ma soeur, alors...


	16. UN MÔME ENCOMBRANT (Novembre 821) Kenny Ackerman

La première chose que j'ai faite après l'avoir pris avec moi, c'est de l'emmener manger un bout. Le petit tenait à peine debout, il devait être à jeun depuis quelques temps. Il s'est jeté sur la nourriture comme la misère sur le pauvre monde, mais il s'est trouvé vite rassasié. Les autres clients nous jetaient des regards surpris ; faut dire qu'on formait un drôle de tableau, tous les deux. Mais je pouvais attendre longtemps un merci ; Kuchel, t'as pas appris les bonnes manières à ton bâtard ?

  
Pendant le trajet, jusqu'à ma planque, il a pas décroché un mot. Il me suivait docilement sans rechigner, je trouvais ça bizarre qu'il me fasse confiance comme ça. Enfin, c'est pas comme s'il avait le choix. Il m'a entendu dire que je connaissais sa mère et m'a vu l'envoyer dans sa dernière demeure - un petit pot en terre -, je suppose que c'était tout ce qui lui fallait. Il lorgnait tout le temps vers ma poche, où j'ai mis la boîte avec les cendres de Kuchel, il a même essayé de me la piquer, le salopiaud, haha !

  
J'ai vite remarqué qu'il était pied nus, du coup je l'ai attrapé pour le mettre sur mes épaules. Il a lutté un peu, visiblement il voulait pas que je l'approche de trop, mais quand il a commencé à avoir les arpions en sang, il s'est laissé faire. Ca va pas être facile de communiquer avec lui, je pense bien, enfin, niveau conversation, ça risque de tourner en rond... Il agrippé mon cou avec ses doigts tout maigres aux ongles rongés, et on est partis comme ça.

  
Une fois rentrés, je l'ai envoyé se laver et il se l'ai pas fait dire deux fois. J'ai préféré le laisser tranquille pour faire ça, ce sont ses affaires, pas les miennes. Je me suis vite rendu compte qu'il savait très bien y faire et je me suis dis qu'au moins, j'allais pas devoir batailler sur ce sujet, ni le savonner moi-même. Quand il a eu fini, nu comme un ver qu'il était, je me suis mis en quête de fringues à lui donner. Evidemment, j'avais rien à sa taille, je lui ai donc fourgué une vieille chemise à moi. J'ai jeté les siennes, elles étaient plus bonnes à rien.

  
Quand j'ai commencé à me demander où il allait dormir, j'ai dû me forcer à ralentir le rythme. Je fais quoi, là ? Je me conduis comme si j'avais comme projet de le garder ici ! Mais c'était pas du tout le plan ! Le plan, c'était de le rendre présentable et de le balancer dans le premier orphelinat venu - y'en a sûrement quelques-uns ici, vu le nombre d'orphelins qui courent les rues ; ou dans un bordel, tiens, c'est plein de femmes en mal d'enfants ; y'en aura bien une qui en voudra.

  
T'emballe pas, Ken. Ce môme va pas moisir ici. Et de toute façon, j'ai pas le temps pour ça. Dès que j'ai un client, je retourne bosser. Je vais pas laisser ce morpion seul ici, non ? C'est pas parce que c'est le fils de ma frangine que je dois me sentir obligé à quelque chose ! Je lui doit rien du tout !

  
En attendant, je peux le faire dormir dans mon grand fauteuil. C'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus confortable, mais c'est mieux que rien. Ah bah, v'là autre chose ! Il est où, ce môme ? On le lâche des yeux une minute et il disparaît ! Non, il est là ; dans mon lit, évidemment. Bon, ça va pour cette fois, je prendrai le fauteuil, mais faut pas que ça devienne une habitude !

  
Je le regarde un peu pendant qu'il dort. Il ressemble tellement à Kuchel - telle que je me la rappelle au même âge - que ça en devient flippant. Je vais pas me laisser faire par de vieux souvenirs, soeurette ; désolé, mais ton gamin restera pas ici. Avec la vie que je mène, franchement... Tu voudrais quand même pas qu'il ait la même ? En plus, il est odieux. Enfin, il parle pas beaucoup, voire pas du tout, mais je suis sûr qu'il est insupportable, comme tous les gosses !

  
Je remonte quand même la couverture sur lui, histoire qu'il attrape pas froid. Personne voudra d'un enfant malade, alors je m'assure pour l'avenir... Le temps se rafraîchit, on aura sans doute un hiver bien froid... Peut-être que je vais hiberner dans les bas-fonds après tout, j'ai de quoi tenir la saison... enfin, moi tout seul. Celui-là, dès que je trouve une bonne adresse, je le largue.

  
Il se tortille un peu, se réveille et me trouve penché sur lui. Il aurait pu hurler ou un truc du genre, mais non, toujours pas. C'est un dur-à-cuire qui a peur de rien celui-là ! Il me défie même du regard ! Mais il a dû faire un cauchemar je pense... Faut dire qu'avec ce qu'il a vu... On en ferait pour moins que ça. Je suis resté à côté et il s'est rendormi. Demain, il me décrochera peut-être plus que quelques mots.


	17. UN MÔME ENCOMBRANT (Novembre 821) Livaï

Je sais pas encore trop quoi penser de ce type-là.

  
Quand il a brûlé maman, je suis pas sûr, mais je crois qu'il a pleuré. Je l'ai vu s'essuyer les yeux. Est-ce qu'il aimait ma maman ? Et d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Maman m'a jamais parlé d'un type qui s'appelle Kenny. Il a mis maman dans une petite boîte qu'il a rangée dans sa poche. Je voulais qu'il me la donne. Je lui ai demandé, mais il m'a répondu " _pas question_ ".

  
J'ai failli me mettre en colère. C'est ma maman, je veux la boîte ! Pourquoi il me la donne pas ?!

  
Il a paru réfléchir un moment, et il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je vienne avec lui. J'avais pas vraiment envie, mais il avait la boîte, alors je l'ai suivi. J'ai essayé de mettre la main dans sa poche, mais il a l'oeil, pas comme les clochards que je vole d'habitude. Il m'a attrapé et a voulu me mettre sur ses épaules. J'ai essayé de le griffer, mais mes ongles sont tous rongés... et puis j'avais mal aux pieds. Je l'ai laissé faire. Je volerai la boîte plus tard.

  
Il m'a donné à manger, et comme j'avais faim, je me suis pas fait prier. Je devais reprendre des forces pour me tirer à la première occasion. Mais pas avant d'avoir la boîte ; je pars pas sans maman.

  
Sa maison était pas mal du tout, bien plus grande que celle de maman ; mais c'était pas très propre et j'ai eu du mal à me décider à entrer. Une couche de poussière pas possible... Je me suis mis à tousser...

  
Après, je suis allé me laver, Kenny avait apporté un gros seau d'eau, elle était tiède, c'était agréable. Et y avait du savon. Ca coûte cher, le savon. Kenny doit avoir de l'argent. Si je peux, j'essaierai d'en prendre un peu avant de partir ; faut juste que je trouve où il le planque.

  
Kenny allait un peu partout dans la maison, et il est revenu avec un truc qui ressemblait à rien mais qui était être une chemise à lui, il paraît. Il me l'a donnée et est allé jeter la mienne. C'était maman qui me l'avait faite... Je voulais pas qu'il la jette ! Pour qui il se prend ?! Bon, sa chemise était pas trouée, elle tenait chaud et semblait propre... C'était pas si mal, mais c'était pas une raison pour jeter celle de maman...

  
Je me suis vite rendu compte qu'il gardait la boîte dans sa poche. Je me demande s'il sait que je suis là seulement pour la récupérer... Il doit le savoir, il a pas l'air bête. Je me suis juré de tenter le coup demain, et même demain-demain s'il le fallait. Dés qu'il a eu le dos tourné, je me suis faufilé dans la petite pièce avec le grand lit ; j'ai essayé de fermer la porte, mais la poignée était trop haute. Pas question que ce type vienne me faire des cochonneries pendant mon sommeil, j'ai pas confiance en lui. Je le connais pas, et si ça se trouve il ment, pour maman ; c'est peut-être un de ces méchants hommes qui venaient lui faire mal. J'ai juste claqué la porte, et il a dû entendre car il est entré juste après.

  
J'ai fait semblant de dormir. Je suis très doué pour ça. Je jouais souvent à ça avec maman. Je voulais voir ce qu'il ferait, s'il en profiterait ou quoi. Je me suis dit que je pourrais lui arracher les yeux, ou le mordre, et quand il serait par terre, lui prendre la boîte et filer. Mais il a juste soupiré et il s'est assis à côté du lit. Je sentais ses yeux fixés sur moi... J'étais pas sûr de pouvoir le battre...

  
Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, il me regardait encore, mais il avait toujours rien essayé. J'ai commencé à souffler un peu. C'est peut-être pas un méchant homme finalement. Mais il fallait qu'il comprenne à qui il avait affaire. J'ai continué de le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de partir. Bien fait pour lui.

  
Là, j'ai les yeux ouverts, je regarde le plafond. Je pense à maman. Je ne la verrais plus jamais... Elle sourira plus jamais... Elle me fera plus jamais de câlins... Je sais pas ce qui est en train d'arriver, qui est ce type, ni ce qu'il va faire de moi... J'ai pas vraiment peur, non... enfin, juste un tout petit peu...

  
Y a une grosse araignée pendue au coin... Je déteste ces bestioles. Je vais lui faire sa fête. Je sais pas comment, mais je vais le faire. Et tant mieux si ça empêche Kenny de dormir ! De toute façon, j'ai pas sommeil.


	18. UN MÔME ENCOMBRANT (Décembre 821) Hanke Irmgard, un truand

Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas vu Kenny ! Quand on a un bon pote de beuverie, il faut le garder, pour sûr ! J'ai jamais connu un gars avec une telle descente.

  
Je sais bien qu'il est très occupé, avec ses activités de coupeur de gorge. C'est un type qui compte, dans le milieu. Moi, je saurais pas faire ce genre de truc, je supporte pas la vue du sang. Mon rayon, c'est l'arnaque. Moins salissant. Y a un genre de hiérarchie de la truanderie, ici dans les bas-fonds. Y a les bouseux qui font les poches, ceux qui magouillent et blousent le système comme moi, les grands pontes qui ont des yeux et des oreilles partout, ceux qui tiennent les grandes organisations criminelles, et les assassins solitaires comme Kenny qui travaillent pour leurs comptes. Les uns peuvent avoir besoin des autres parfois, mais de manière générale, c'est assez cloisonné. Moi, je le mets tout en haut du panier, Kenny. Faut pas lui souffler dans les narines sous peine de se retrouver la tête explosée contre un mur...

  
Ce type est d'une force peu commune. On croirai pas en le voyant comme ça... Mais il a le sens du style. Quand il se pointe quelque part, on peut pas s'empêcher de le regarder, il bouffe l'espace. Déjà parce que c'est souvent le plus grand, et aussi parce qu'il parle fort, surtout avec un verre dans le nez. Mais même bourré, ce type est increvable. Un jour, il a fait la peau à tout un groupe de canailles qui trouvaient ses prix trop élevés. Je suis pas sûr qu'il en soit resté un de vivant... Enfin, c'est lui qui me l'a dit, peut-être qu'il exagère un peu... Les rumeurs de ce genre, ça sert toujours une réputation.

  
Depuis qu'il est revenu dans les bas-fonds, je le vois souvent en compagnie de ce môme bizarre. Je me demande bien où il l'a trouvé. Il s'évertue à lui donner de la gnôle à boire, mais le gamin a pas l'air d'apprécier ça. Il reste à regarder son verre sans bouger, le nez pincé... Quel gâchis ! Donne-moi cette bière, mon gars ! Quelle idée de filer un tel nectar à un mioche qui devrait encore téter les seins de sa mère !

  
Je me suis pas risqué à demander à Kenny si c'était un de ses rejetons... Je le sais pas tellement porté sur la chose, mais une ou deux donzelles du coin pourraient sans doute se vanter de l'avoir eu dans leur pieu... C'est pas mes oignons, après tout. Mais... y a bien comme un air de famille, je saurais pas dire exactement... J'imagine mal Kenny prendre ce genre de responsabilité, mais enfin, il est pas si mauvais que ça, quand on le connaît. C'est pas parce qu'on charcute à tour de bras qu'on peut pas être un bon bougre au coeur d'artichaut, pas vrai !

  
Cela dit, si c'est son gamin, il ferait bien de le planquer ; j'en connais certains qui seraient pas mécontents de lui causer du tort, à ce petit, rien que pour faire chier Kenny.

  
En attendant, je vais le rejoindre pour qu'on s'en jette un. Il a peut-être de quoi payer une tournée avant de retourner bosser !


	19. UN MÔME ENCOMBRANT (Décembre 821) Kenny Ackerman

J'y crois pas, le môme s'est fait la malle ! En fouillant dans les poches de mon manteau ce matin, je me rends compte que la boîte n'y est plus ; ainsi que les biffetons qui traînaient. Ce salopiaud a dû les prendre pendant que je pissais dehors !

  
Je m'habille en vitesse et je sors en trombe, sans même mettre mon chapeau ! Ce morveux va le payer ! Voilà comment la bonté est récompensée, Kuchel ! Je sauve ton bâtard et il me bouffe le bras ! Je vais le retrouver et tellement lui tanner la peau du cul qu'elle sera comme du cuir !

  
Pose-toi une minute, Kenny. Où ce sale petit voleur a bien pu passer ? Je vois que deux options : soit il est retourné chez lui et dans ce cas j'aurai aucun mal à le débusquer ; soit il va essayer de se tirer pour de bon des bas-fonds et il se fera choper par la garnison. Mais ce cloporte a de la ressource et de la cervelle ; il ira pas là où je peux facilement le trouver. Il va tenter sa chance à l'extérieur, c'est sûr. Ni une, ni deux, je lance mes guiboles en direction de l'escalier sud. Peu de chance qu'il réussisse. Quoique... il est tout petit, c'est vrai, il pourrait y arriver... Si je le trouve pas là-bas, j'irais vérifier chez Kuchel. Et s'il y est pas non plus... Bah ! Bon débarras !

  
La cohue habituelle se presse devant les marches. Les gars de la garnison filtrent tout ça du mieux qu'ils peuvent ; ils ont pas leur équipement tridimensionnel, ça les rend moins bravaches... Que peuvent-ils devant cette foule de miséreux qui les supplient de les laisser tenter leur chance ? Ils font que leur boulot. Certains ont la mine de plus en plus sombre au fil des jours, ce sont pas des monstres.

  
Une vieille femme avec une petite fille donne quelques billets à un des gardes, mais il la stoppe de la main et la repousse dans l'escalier. La vieille vacille un peu, mais reste sur ses pieds. Elle se met à hurler contre le type qui répond que par gestes, mais le signal est donné : tout le monde derrière se met à gueuler aussi et provoque un sacré bordel . Mais les gardes s'y laissent plus prendre ; c'est une technique éculée, distraire la surveillance et passer le barrage en douce.

  
Pendant que tout ce beau monde se démène pour tenter de s'en sortir, je parcours la foule des yeux. Autant essayer de pister le pet d'un porc dans un troquet bondé ! Il sait se cacher et on peut pas dire que je passe inaperçu... Je vais me poster près de l'escalier, dans l'ombre, pas trop près pour pas avoir d'ennui. Ce petit rat finira bien par se montrer.


	20. UN MÔME ENCOMBRANT (Décembre 821) Livaï

Je l'ai bien eu ! Ca lui apprendra !

  
Je cours avec la boîte bien serrée dans ma main, et les poches pleines de billets. Je regarde pas derrière moi. Cette grande perche pissait à l'arrière en sifflotant ; j'ai encore un peu de temps avant qu'il se rende compte qu'il s'est fait blouser. Je suis sûr que c'est un sale type, en fait. Il connait pas maman, c'est des bobards. On farfouillant dans ses grandes poches, j'ai trouvé aussi un couteau. J'avais les mains pleines, je pouvais pas le prendre ; mais je suis sûr qu'il m'aurait égorgé avec un de ces jours. Si ça se trouve, c'est un de ces horribles géants dont maman m'a parlé, et qui bouffent les gens.

  
Je cavale jusqu'à une ruelle sombre où je me cache. Je jette un oeil : il me suit pas. Génial. Je continue dans la rue, en faisant attention à pas me faire remarquer. Des types louches me reluquent, mais je file trop vite pour eux. Je me glisse sous une charrette de foin, et j'attends que le monde passe. Puis je traverse une grande rue et j'arrive à un croisement. Je me colle contre une porte et je souffle un peu. Et je réfléchis aussi. Je sais même pas où je vais.

  
Et puis je vois plein de gens qui avancent tous dans la même direction. Je me dis que c'est une bonne cachette. Je me fonds dans la masse et je me laisse porter. Je fais bien attention à mes poches, pas question qu'on me pique mes biffetons ! Mais je suis trop petit pour qu'on puisse me voler. Les grands me marchent presque dessus, mais ça veut dire au moins qu'on fait pas attention à moi.

  
Je m'écarte un peu quand les gens s'arrêtent. Je me cache dans l'angle d'une maison et j'observe ce qui se passe. Il y a un grand escalier qui semble mener au-dessus. Au-dessus... à l'air libre... Les gens se poussent pour essayer de l'atteindre. De grands messieurs, bien peignés et bien propres, repoussent la foule en arrière ; ils ont tous la même veste... Visiblement, leur boulot, c'est d'empêcher les gens de monter.

  
Je veux monter là-haut. Comme ça, je pourrais emmener maman voir le ciel. Je tente ma chance.

  
Quand vient presque mon tour, je regarde ce que font ceux qui sont devant moi ; ils tendent des paquets de billets. Des fois, les messieurs les prennent et les laissent passer, et des fois non. Ceux qui sont repoussés repartent en arrière, certains en pleurant. Je comprends pas trop tout ça, mais j'ai de l'argent aussi. Mais... j'en ai besoin, de ce fric. Si je vais vivre là-haut, il m'en faudra bien...

  
Quand arrive mon tour, je tends un billet au monsieur qui me regarde d'en haut. Il pince le nez comme si j'étais une crotte de chien. C'est vrai que je me suis pas lavé ce matin - pas eu le temps - et que mes fringues sont un peu sales et déchirées. Il me demande si je suis tout seul, et où sont mes parents. Je lui réponds pas mais je lui tends un autre billet. Je veux pas tout lui donner... Il me fait signe de reculer, alors j'en montre un troisième ; et là, il me flanque une rouste. Je glisse sur une marche, et je m'étale par terre. Mes billets volent dans tous les sens. Je les fourre vite dans mes poches avant que quelqu'un les voit.

  
Je me relève, la boîte de maman toujours bien dans ma main, et je m'éloigne un peu. Faut que je trouve une solution. Faut que je monte.

  
Pendant que je réfléchis, je remarque pas tout de suite les quatre types qui se mettent à me suivre. Je fais semblant de regarder ailleurs, mais du coin de l'oeil, je vois bien qu'ils m'encerclent. Je me mets à marcher plus vite, et je cherche l'entrée d'une maison, ou d'un bistrot, pour m'abriter. Je sens bien qu'ils me veulent pas du bien... Toutes les portes sont fermées sur le chemin et je me retrouve dans une impasse... Merde !

  
Ils sont là tous les quatre à ricaner ! Je vais vendre chèrement ma peau ! Je vais pas me laisser faire, ça non ! J'appelle pas à l'aide, je sais bien que personne viendra...


	21. UN MÔME ENCOMBRANT (Décembre 821) Kenny Ackerman #2

Je repère le petit rat dans la file d'attente pour la surface. Il serre la boîte de Kuchel dans sa pogne, comme c'est touchant ! Je vais attendre qu'il se fasse refouler et le cueillir à la sortie. S'il fait des histoires, je pourrais bien avoir des ennuis avec ces aimables forces de l'ordre.

  
Comme prévu, il se barre la queue entre les jambes, le rat. Mais dans l'autre direction ! Faut pas que je le perde de vue ! Je fends la foule en deux et je me lance dans son sillage. Il marche lentement, je vais patienter jusqu'à ce qu'on soit isolés...

  
Hmm, y a quatre types pas clairs qui viennent de le prendre en filature, ça sent pas bon, ça... Ils lui veulent sans doute pas du bien ; moi non plus, mais il vaut mieux qu'il ait affaire à moi qu'à eux. Je prends la tangente et je me mets à suivre tout ce beau monde en marchant en parallèle, dans l'ombre, en rasant les murs. Ils semblent armés de simples couteau ; l'un d'eux a une matraque. Facile de se débarrasser de celui-là. Les autres seront plus délicats, mais ça devrait le faire ; le gamin a eu la bonne idée de me laisser mon vieux pote au fond de la poche. Et le pote a soif...

  
Le morveux prend une mauvaise direction ; je sais déjà qu'il va se faire piéger mais j'interviens pas tout de suite. L'impasse dans laquelle il s'enferme va me servir aussi. Je suis pas certain qu'il s'est rendu compte de la présence de ses fileurs... Je l'ai vu tenter de forcer quelques portes sur la route, mais ça a rien donné ; il a dû s'en rendre compte, mais il reste calme. Il faudra que je lui apprenne au moins à plus se faire avoir comme ça... en admettant qu'il s'en sorte, je promets rien.

  
Je surgis derrière le groupe de truands et je mate la scène pendant une minute. Le gamin est tout au fond de la ruelle, adossé à une palissade impossible à franchir pour lui. Il affiche une expression déterminée, pas du tout résignée. Il a du cran, ce rat, de vouloir livrer bataille jusqu'au bout. Mais il a aucune chance et il se sait. Il va bien falloir que je le tire de ce merdier. Je suis con de risquer ma vie comme ça pour ce moustique... enfin, risquer ma vie, c'est vite dit. Je m'inquièterai plus pour ces quatre lascars.

  
Je fais un pas hors de l'ombre et le gamin a une réaction incontrôlée. Mauvais pour mon effet de surprise, j'aurai pu en buter au moins un en silence. Mais bon, adapte-toi, Ken, c'est la routine. En allant vite, je réussis à me faufiler dans le dos du premier avant qu'ils notent dans quelle direction regarde le morveux. Le vieux pote à la main, je fais pivoter mon poignet, comme au boulot, tandis que j'agrippe les cheveux du gars, comme au boulot. Il a à peine émis son dernier gargouillis que les trois autres sont déjà face à moi, armes au poing. Restent deux couteaux et une matraque. Ca se présente pas trop mal. Les types essaient pas de s'enfuir, et de toute façon aucun prendrait le risque de se glisser près de moi. Je barre plus ou moins la sortie de l'impasse à moi tout seul.

  
La matraque se jette sur moi pour tenter de m'assommer. Bien essayé, mais totalement raté, connard. Je fais juste un pas de côté et il manque de s'étaler dans la boue. Je tends la main vers ses cheveux, mais il se dégage d'un mouvement du bras. D'accord, t'es pas totalement naze. Je garde un oeil sur les deux couteaux, qui semblent pas pressés de venir aider leur collègue. Ils affichent un sourire niais et édenté qui me donne juste envie de leur faire sauter celles qui restent...

  
La matraque tente de me faucher les guiboles, mais il sait pas qu'il a affaire à un roc. Il se fait mal tout seul et vacille encore une fois. Cette fois, je le chope par le cou, avec une poigne plus assurée, je retourne la lame du vieux pote et la passe sur sa gorge rapidement, tellement vite que le jet de sang est à peine visible. Mais à la vue de leur copain effondré, les sourires des deux autres disparaissent comme par magie. On fait moins les malins, hein ? C'est Kenny l'Egorgeur, là, bande de trous du cul. Vous pigez ?

  
Le deuxième couteau se précipite sur moi. S'ils décident d'y aller ensemble, ça peut mal tourner ; mais on dirait qu'ils ont rien compris et s'évertuent à m'attaquer un par un. Etonnant qu'ils aient vécu aussi longtemps, ces crétins. Il est de mon devoir de débarrasser le monde des truands incompétents, qu'on se le dise.

  
Pense pas au couteau, Ken, si tu y penses, il te trouera la peau, mon vieux. Je regarde le type droit dans les yeux et pendant un instant il a une hésitation ; une hésitation qui le fait plus ou moins trébucher sur son copain mort, et qui me suffit pour le prendre de vitesse. Je saisis sa main qui tient le couteau et la tord violemment. Il gémit un peu mais se démonte pas. Lâche le couteau, connard. Tandis que je l'immobilise, je fais un balayage horizontal avec le vieux pote vers son visage ; je lui fend la bouche et il se met à pisser le bon vin rouge. Pas très orthodoxe, comme méthode, mais il faut bien innover. Pendant qu'il essaie de lutter contre la terreur, je lui balance un autre balayage, au niveau du col cette fois, et il s'écroule raide mort. Tu pourras sourire pour l'éternité, maintenant, dis merci à Kenny.

  
Le dernier couteau en mène pas large. Il semble pas sûr de ce qu'il doit faire mais il se doute qu'il a pas grande pitié à attendre de moi. C'est alors que le morpion entre en action. Je l'avais oublié, celui-là. Il se jette sur les jambes du type et essaie de les mordre, comme la petite vermine qu'il est. Je trouve ça plutôt marrant, je le laisse sauter à cloche-pied pendant une minute, histoire qu'il comprenne bien ce que je vis ; c'est un sale petit sac à merde, hein, pas vrai ?

  
Bon, là, ça tourne mal. Il réussit à saisir le môme et le soulève en l'air, le cou du gosse serré dans le creux de son coude. Ressaisis-toi, Ken, tu vas pas laisser ce morveux, certes insupportable, se faire tuer comme ça. Il menace de le buter si je le laisse pas partir. Ouais, c'est ça, bute-le et tu feras plus rien d'autre après, connard. Il sue comme un porc et tremble comme un feuille. Sérieux, de tels bras cassés, qui en viennent à prendre des gamins en otage pour sauver leur peau, devraient pas pouvoir se faire appeler truands. Ca fout le métier par terre, merde.

  
Pendant que je réfléchis à comment me le faire, le gamin chôme pas, lui. Il mord tellement fort la main qui tient le couteau près de son visage qu'on a dû entendre le hurlement de ce goret jusque dans le palais royal ! Il lâche le môme et j'en profite pour lancer le vieux pote dans sa direction. Dans le mille. Le porc s'affale par terre, ma lame en plein front. Joli coup, je dois dire.

  
Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai un autre cancrelat à qui apprendre la vie.

  
Le môme se traîne jusqu'à la lice au fond de la rue, et me regarde avec un air si sauvage que je me demande un instant comment je vais m'y prendre pour le corriger sans lui faire trop mal. Je ramasse le vieux pote, et je me dirige vers lui, lentement, histoire de l'effrayer un peu. Le pire, c'est que ça semble pas marcher. Je lis pas de peur dans ses yeux gris. Juste du défi. Mes biffetons se sont envolés un peu partout dans la bagarre et je les récupère un à un, tout en le gardant en vue. Il est allé récupérer la boîte de Kuchel qu'il avait dû lâcher ; il la tient comme si c'était son bien le plus précieux...

  
Bah, il me fait de la peine, ce chiard. Et il s'est bien défendu, quand même. Il en a eu assez, non ?

  
Je range le pote dans ma poche et je m'accroupis devant lui. Son expression change alors. Il fronce plus les sourcils et sa bouche crispée se détends. Je mets la main sur la boîte de Kuchel et tente de la lui reprendre. Il résiste. Je lui dis que c'est à moi, et ce morveux me réponds que non, qu'elle est à lui. Insolent, avec ça. Ken, essaie la diplomatie. Je pourrais utiliser la force et ce serait réglé, mais je sais pas pourquoi... je me dis que c'est pas la bonne méthode pour dompter ce rat. Discutons alors.

  
Je sais ce qu'il veut. Je vais le lui donner en mettant un compromis sur la table.

  
Je lui explique qu'il m'arrive parfois d'aller là-haut pour le boulot ; non, je peux pas l'y emmener, qu'il écoute au lieu de jacasser. S'il se conduit bien avec moi, s'il obéit sans faire d'histoires, je lui promets d'emmener Kuchel là-haut ; et si j'ai l'occasion de monter sur le Mur Sina, je la laisserai s'envoler dans la plaine. Elle s'élèvera avec les oiseaux et les nuages. Qu'est-ce qu'il en dit ?

  
Il semble réfléchir un peu, ses yeux vont alternativement de la boîte à mon visage. Il pèse le pour et le contre, il doit se demander si je lui mens ou pas. Il finit par arriver à une conclusion - la bonne - et me rends la boîte. Et en bonus, il se relève et reste sagement à côté de moi sans bouger. Qui l'eut cru ? Quand je lui ordonne de marcher à côté de moi jusqu'à la maison, il obéit sans rechigner. Il a évité sa volée bien méritée ; on dirait que tu te ramollis, Ken...

  
Je crois avoir chopé la bonne manière de faire avec lui. Promets-lui des trucs, soit sympa, poli et persuasif, et il se transformera en toutou docile. Faudra que je le dise à la malchanceuse qui le récupérera, elle me remerciera.


	22. TU VEUX BIEN ME GARDER ? (janvier 823) Kenny Ackerman

D'une manière ou d'une autre, une routine s'est bel et bien installée.

  
Entre deux assassinats pas si cher payés, je prospecte dans le coin pour trouver un endroit pas trop moche où le larguer. Il en sait rien, enfin je crois. Je fais bien attention à ne pas faire d'allusions ; faudrait pas qu'il redevienne sauvage.

  
Parce qu'il s'est dégelé un peu. Il me parle plus facilement, et quand il veut quelque chose, il a plus besoin de le voler maintenant, ha ha ! On fait un peu nos petites affaires chacun de notre côté. Je l'empêche pas de faire la manche dehors même si je lui répète que c'est pas la peine, de l'argent y en a. Mais bon, je suppose qu'il a besoin de prendre son bain de foule quotidien. Le spectacle de ces anonymes qui passent sans le voir semble le fasciner. Je l'habille correctement, si bien qu'il passe pas pour un miséreux ; les gens sont moins généreux. J'aime pas trop le savoir à l'extérieur, j'insiste pour qu'il m'informe toujours d'où il va. Il renifle, situe une rue pas loin, et le voilà parti.

  
Il a l'esprit vif mais il est trop téméraire, ce lardon ; il sait pas encore choisir ses combats. C'est pas qu'il les provoque, mais un gosse seul ça attise les convoitises de certains. Y a une recrudescence d'enlèvements ces derniers temps, et pas qu'en bas, en haut aussi. Il a beau être rapide et capable de se faufiler partout, il en reste pas moins une proie de choix. J'ai beau lui dire, il a pas l'air de se rendre compte... Je croyais que sa mésaventure lui aurait servi de leçon.

  
C'est dingue ce qu'on peut finir par s'en faire pour ces morveux. Ils nous pompent notre temps, notre énergie, ils foutent tous sens dessus dessous, nous énervent constamment, et finalement on est toujours inquiet pour eux. J'ai jamais pensé à avoir un gosse ; j'ai pas la fibre paternelle pour deux ronds. Ce môme me fera pas changer.

  
Il y a deux jours, j'ai pris la décision de lui couper sa tignasse, car elle commençait à devenir inquiétante. Et puis, les cheveux d'enfant, ça ramassent toujours un tas de saloperies, et j'en veux pas chez moi. Il m'a demandé de pas couper trop court, donc j'ai fait un compromis : rasé derrière sur la nuque, mi-long sur les côtés et la raie au milieu. L'allure qu'il se trimballe maintenant ! Il a pas que les yeux de sa mère, il a aussi ses cheveux, noirs et très brillants. On pouvait pas trop s'en rendre compte avant parce que même propres ils partaient dans tous les sens.

  
Ca a eu l'air de lui plaire et depuis il se peigne parfaitement tous les matins. Il devrait se comporter comme un rat d'égout, et au lieu de ça il a les manières d'un prince. Tu lui as finalement inculqué des trucs utiles, soeurette ! Il sera plus facile à fourguer s'il présente bien.

  
Notre garde-manger est jamais à sec, y a de quoi croûter. Le môme est pas un gros mangeur, mais il aime bien cuisiner. Je le laisse faire quand il veut. Il monte sur un tabouret et ses petites mains volent au-dessus des fourneaux. Je suis pas très cordon bleu, moi. Je me contente de ce qu'il y a, tant que je peux picoler. Mais c'est pas mauvais ce qu'il fait.

  
Bon d'accord, on peut pas franchement dire que notre relation soit au beau fixe tous les jours, mais on cohabite sans trop de mal. Il rechigne encore un peu parfois, quand il veut pas faire quelque chose, mais il finit quand même par obéir. Faut insister, c'est tout. Quand il voit que je laisse pas de terrain, il rend les armes. Je suppose que tous les gamins font ça, il teste mes nerfs. Et puis quoi, c'est un Ackerman, quand même, ça, pour sûr ! On est des fortes têtes !

  
Je lui ai aménagé une petite chambre à lui dans l'angle ouest de la planque ; j'y rangeai un fourbis dont je me servais plus - des reliques du passé... C'est pas que je veux qu'il s'installe trop, mais comme ça, il a son espace et j'ai pu récupérer mon lit ! Il a même son coin pour sa toilette - c'est dingue ce que ce môme est à cheval là-dessus, c'est tout juste s'il me laisse sortir sans avoir vérifié si je suis pimpant ! La baraque a jamais été aussi propre, il a la poussière en horreur. Il me dit que ça le fait tousser, je veux bien le croire mais à mon avis il est juste maniaque. A son âge, ça promet...

  
Je déambule dans le quartier est depuis un moment, à la recherche d'un visage familier. Ce bon vieux Hanke ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'on s'est vus ! Ah bah non, en fait, c'était la semaine dernière... On va aller s'en jeter un et rire comme des bossus ! J'en ai bien besoin, avec mon rythme de vie qui a changé, je suis pas tout à fait dans mon assiette. Comme d'hab, il va me demander si le gosse va bien, je vais lui dire que oui, et il va encore me cuisiner pour me faire dire que c'est mon fils. Bah, qu'il continue d'y croire, de toute façon, avant la fin du mois, le petit aura dégagé. Et je pourrais reprendre ma vie d'avant.


	23. TU VEUX BIEN ME GARDER ? (janvier 823) Hanke Irmgard, un truand

Ce bon vieux Kenny est toujours dans le coin, apparemment. Il a pas repris le boulot, comme je le pensais, mais a décidé de crécher ici cet hiver. A moins que ce soit parce qu'il a des ennuis aux fesses et veut faire profil bas ; la garnison, un client mécontent, que sais-je. Tant mieux, ça me fait un pote avec qui boire !

  
Il est pas très causant en ce moment. D'habitude, il parle pus fort que les autres, et là c'est à peine si on l'entend. Il a sans doute des soucis. Moi aussi, pour sûr ! Les gars de la garnison souterraine ont fait une descente chez un type avec lequel je travaillais, un gros bonnet de Mitras. Ils se sont visiblement pas encore soucié de trouver ses complices, mais autant ne pas faire parler de moi. Du coup, ma petite boîte a coulé, faute de mécène friqué pour me maintenir ; c'est toujours mieux que de finir en taule. Mais bon, je garde le moral : chaque jour il naît un pigeon, à moi de le plumer, c'est ma devise !

  
Fallait bien s'attendre à ce que la loi vienne mettre son grain de sel dans ce sous-sol plein de magouilles un jour. Ces temps-ci, on les voit davantage patrouiller, en uniforme, matos tridimensionnel et tout, la totale ! Ils ont une de ces allures quand ils traversent la grande rue, tout le monde est au balcon pour les voir passer ! Ils ont beau bien présenter, ils n'en restent pas moins des hommes comme les autres, avec des familles à nourrir ou des rêves de fortune, alors quand un pot-de-vin se présente, ils crachent pas toujours dessus...

  
Et puis, c'est bête à dire, mais tout ce beau monde là-haut sait très bien qu'on peut pas éradiquer la criminalité et la délinquance ; alors autant avoir tout ça sous leurs pieds que là-haut, sous leurs fenêtres, pas vrai ? Si le commerce illégal cessait tout à fait, qui sait ce que ce bon peuple des bas-fonds serait capable de faire pour tenter de s'en sortir... Forcer l'escalier pour déferler dans les rues proprettes des braves et honnêtes gens ? Personne ne veut de ça, pas vrai, ha ha !

  
Alors, les forces de l'ordre font ce qu'il faut, ni trop peu pour pas donner l'impression qu'elles se tournent les pouces, ni trop non plus car on veut pas que l'équilibre soit bouleversé, cet équilibre qui maintient les miséreux au bord du gouffre et les chanceux au sommet. C'est comme ça, que le monde doit tourner, j'imagine.

  
Pendant qu'on était au comptoir à se rincer le gosier, Kenny m'a demandé un truc bizarre ; il voulait savoir si je connaissais un endroit où on recueille les orphelins, dans les bas-fonds. Je lui ai dit que j'en savais rien mais que je pouvais me renseigner. Je me demande... ce serait pas en rapport avec ce gosse qu'il a chez lui, Livaï ? Ce serait donc pas le sien finalement ? Ou alors il s'est lassé de jouer au papa ? Ca aura pas duré longtemps en tout cas... Kenny est pas fait pour ce genre de vie, c'est un esprit libre qui a besoin d'espace !

  
Mais j'ai remarqué qu'il faisait particulièrement attention à sa coiffure en ce moment... Pas une mèche qui dépasse ! Et ce serait pas du parfum que je sens à chaque fois qu'il me donne l'accolade ? Bigre, Kenny, t'as bien changé ! Tu t'es trouvé une poule de luxe ou quoi ?!


	24. TU VEUX BIEN ME GARDER ? (janvier 823) Livaï

Une dame laisse tomber une pièce dans ma main. J'ai exprès déchiré un peu mes habits, comme ça on m'en donne plus. Kenny va pas être content, mais c'est pas grave, je vais ramener des sous. Je pourrais toujours dire que je me suis fais attaquer par des chiens.

  
Il me gronde des fois, je sais que c'est pour mon bien ; il a l'air de connaître les bas-fonds comme ses poches, et il m'a défendu d'aller à certains endroits. Il dit que c'est pas "honorable" de voler ou de mendier. N'empêche, il fait pas grand chose de ses journées, lui, il traîne, il picole, et quand il revient, il met les pieds sous la table et dévore tout ce qu'il trouve. Je me demande c'est quoi, son métier. Il a une tête de voyou en tout cas. Je lui ai pas posé trop de questions là-dessus. Mais il doit bien gagner sa vie pour avoir une planque comme ça.

  
Il essaie de me traîner dans des bars puants, et il commande toujours des bières. J'aime pas ça, c'est amer, et ça donne mal à la tête. Je préfèrerais du thé mais Kenny se fout de moi et me dit que c'est pas une "boisson d'homme". Bah, il dit ce qu'il veut. Je boirais pas sa gnôle.

  
Il n'y a presque pas d'enfants de mon âge ici, ceux que je connais sont des crétins sans intérêt qui me traitent de demi-portion. Je me rends bien compte que je suis petit pour mon âge... mais s'ils me cherchent ils finiront par me trouver. Je leur éclaterai la gueule volontiers, et c'est pas Kenny qui m'en empêcherai. Il aime bien la bagarre, lui, et je l'ai vu gagner plusieurs bras-de-fer contre des types vachement plus costauds que lui. Moi aussi je peux y arriver. Maman voudrait pas, mais... ce serait bien si Kenny m'apprenait à me battre.

  
Il est pas si désagréable en fin de compte. Je me suis habitué à ses manières, et lui aux miennes on dirait. Il est pas méchant, Kenny, et puis, il m'a sauvé la vie, non ? Bah, j'aurai peut-être pu m'en débarrasser tout seul, mais son coup de main était pas de trop. D'accord, il m'a sauvé. C'est normal de rembourser ; maman m'a dit qu'il faut toujours rembourser quelqu'un qui vous aide.

  
Je m'ennuie un peu, il y a pas de distractions dans la planque, pas de livres non plus, à part celui de maman que je suis allé chercher. Je le connais par coeur et c'est un bouquin de bébé. Alors je ramasse les feuilles qui traînent dehors ou bien je vais au marchand qui vend des journaux ; je comprends pas toujours ce que ça dit, mais comme ça je peux continuer à m'entraîner. Maman a dit que c'était important de savoir lire. J'aimerais bien que Kenny me dise si je lis bien, mais ça l'embête quand je récite à haute voix.

  
Une nuit, comme je dormais pas, j'ai fait le ménage dans toute la maison, et ça a fait un boucan pas possible. Il est venu me tirer l'oreille et m'a renvoyé au lit. Il m'a dit qu'il était content que je fasse le ménage, que la planque était propre dans tous les coins, mais que la nuit c'est fait pour dormir. Il a qu'à m'acheter un livre, comme ça, je ferais pas de bruit. Mais il dit que les livres, c'est pour les richards du dessus, que ça sert à rien ici. Je suis pas d'accord du tout avec ça, je lui ai dit. C'est pas grave, j'essaierai d'en voler un.

  
Je lui ai pas dit pourquoi je dors pas. Je fais des cauchemars tout le temps. Souvent, je vois maman morte dans son lit, et des vers lui bouffent le visage ; d'autres fois, ce sont de gigantesques silhouettes qui me poursuivent dans le noir. Mais le pire ce sont les cadavres ; des corps par centaines, par milliers, qui s'entassent les uns sur les autres... C'est bizarre parce que je connais pas ces visages... Mais ces morts me rendent toujours si triste... J'ai l'impression qu'ils me regardent, qu'ils me jugent... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'ils m'en veuillent comme ça ? Je me réveille toujours avec ce cauchemar-là. Kenny, lui, ronfle comme un bienheureux, il s'en fout.

  
Des fois je me demande pourquoi il me garde ici. Pourquoi il est venu me chercher ? Il aurait pu me laisser partir, ou me faire tuer par ces connards. Quand je l'ai vu se pointer derrière eux, je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai deviné qu'il venait me tirer de là. Je le détestais pourtant. Mais je savais. Parce que c'est pas un méchant homme en vrai. Pas si méchant que ça. Enfin, pas avec moi. Et si c'était mon père ? Maman m'a jamais parlé de mon père, ni de Kenny, donc c'est peut-être lui... Il dirait quoi si je lui disais que je veux rester avec lui pour toujours ? Il me croirait ou il se marrerait ? Je lui dis ou pas ? Non, vaut mieux pas.

  
J'aime bien Kenny. Pas autant que ma maman, ça non. Mais il a un truc qui me la rappelle. Je sais pas quoi. Si je suis gentil, tu me garderas, Kenny ?

  
J'aimerais que tu me gardes. Vraiment.


	25. TU VEUX BIEN ME GARDER ? (janvier 823) Jochem Lamprecht, un gamin des rues

Et encore un nigaud qui s'est fait pigeonner ! Le voilà qui se met à brailler ! T'inquiète, papi, je suis déjà loin et ton pognon est à moi ! Oulà, la garnison approche, courons, j 'ai pas envie de finir au trou ! Ils hésitent pas à choper les gosses et à les mettre derrière les barreaux, ceux-là. Ils ont déjà eu Kurt, mais moi ils m'auront pas !

  
Je me dirige vers la cachette. Tous les autres doivent déjà être là. S'ils ont bien dépouillé eux aussi, on pourra aller s'acheter des petits pains ! Et même des clopes, il paraît qu'un type en vend devant le bordel ! C'est pas tellement que j'aime ça, mais tous les autres fument, alors... C'est un truc de grands, et ça file tout de suite un genre ! Faut savoir se faire respecter, même quand on a dix ans.

  
La bande s'est agrandie. Depuis que Kurt s'est fait choper, on a eu pas moins de trois recrues. Je suis pas le plus vieux, mais tout le monde dit que je suis le chef. Parce que j'ai toujours des bonnes idées et que je cours vite. Et c'est moi qui décide des épreuves. L'autre fois, pour le dernier, je lui ai ordonné de sauter dans la fosse aux porcs. C'est super méchant, un porc. Ca peut bouffer un homme. Il a sauté dedans et la grosse truie, avec ses petits, elle l'a même pas regardé une seconde ! Le pot qu'il a eu ! Il est resté cradingue tout le reste de la journée, mais il disait qu'il était fier, que c'était son trophée, ces fringues sales. N'empêche, il puait à mort.

  
Certains ont encore des parents, mais rarement les deux. Moi, j'ai mon vieux, mais c'est un poivrot. Pas foutu de dégoter un boulot, même illégal. Du coup, je me suis mis à la cambriole. Je lui donne assez pour qu'il puisse avoir sa gnôle, et au moins il me laisse tranquille. D'autres, les plus vieux, sont orphelins depuis un moment. Ils savent pas la chance qu'ils ont, c'est rasoir, les parents. Il m'arrive de souhaiter que le mien calanche, au moins il arrêtera de me cogner les rares fois où il est sobre.

  
Y en a un qui a de la chance, c'est le petit là, Livaï qu'il s'appelle. C'est un des copains qui m'a dit son nom. Son père a vraiment la classe ! Il a une vraie tête de bandit, et même un couteau dans sa poche long comme mon bras ! Je mens pas ! Il doit pas s'en servir pour éplucher les pommes, mais plutôt des tronches, voyez le genre ! Du coup, on évite de trop s'en prendre à Livaï, ce mioche qui se donne de grands airs. Il se prend pour un prince, celui-là ! Il m'énerve...

  
Une fois, je l'ai vu déchirer ses fringues avant de se poser dans un angle de rue pour tendre la main. Il était tout seul et j'avais envie de l'emmerder. Je lui ai tapé sur la tête en gueulant très fort s'il voulait de l'aide pour saloper ses habits. Il m'a jeté un regard noir et m'a répondu que si je déguerpissais pas vite, il allait m'en coller une belle. Ce morveux ! Il doit même pas avoir six ans et il se la joue ! Je lui ai crié que j'étais un voleur, moi, pas un mendiant miteux. Il m'a répondu que lui aussi savait voler, mais que c'était pas bien. Tu parles, qu'il sait ! Il arriverait même pas à chiper une tique sur le dos d'un clébard boiteux ! Ah ouais, que je lui ai dit ! Montre-moi ça, le nain !

  
Il s'est levé et il est entré dans un bar bourré à craquer. Dix minutes plus tard, il est revenu avec une liasse de biffetons, un portefeuille à moitié plein et un paquet de clopes. J'étais scié. Il m'a donné les clopes et gardé l'argent pour lui.

  
Ouais, il se la pète. Moi aussi je peux en faire autant, il croit quoi ! Pas question qu'il vienne dans la bande, c'est qu'un bébé, et un vantard ! Je vais bien lui faire comprendre que c'est nous, les caïds du coin, et que s'il veut être tranquille, il doit aller mendier ailleurs. Le fric de ces pigeons m'appartient !

  
Enfin faudra faire gaffe à son paternel quand même...


	26. TU VEUX BIEN ME GARDER ? (janvier 823) Kenny Ackerman #2

Je rôde depuis peu dans le quartier ouest, suite à une info que Hanke m'a refilée. Paraîtrait qu'un établissement, un peu à l'écart de l'agitation de la ville, ramasse les gamins des rues ; ils y trouvent de quoi croûter, dormir et même un semblant d'éducation, et une petite patrouille passe régulièrement dans le coin pour maintenir le calme. Ce serait un riche philanthrope de la capitale qui a eu cette idée de génie. Je connais pas son nom mais il doit avoir un sacré problème pour penser que ça va changer quelque chose.

  
L'endroit m'a pas l'air mal. Tenu par des femmes, à l'air un peu sévère, ouais, mais elles doivent s'y connaître avec les mômes. J'en vois quelques-uns qui courent jusqu'à la porte. Une grosse dame leur nettoie la figure et leur ordonne de s'essuyer les pieds avant de rentrer. Les gamins s'exécutent.

  
C'est tout à fait ce qu'il lui faut. Ca m'a l'air clean.

  
Je m'approche un peu, en essayant d'avoir l'air le moins patibulaire possible. Je retire mon chapeau et je le coince sous mon bras. Je suis pas dans une gargote ici, il faut me montrer poli avec ces dames. Je me demande bien ce qui les motive à vivre ici pour s'occuper de toute cette marmaille. Elles doivent être bien payées, j'imagine. Je monte les quelques marches jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, et pour faire bonne impression, je m'essuie aussi les pieds. La grosse dame me jette un oeil de travers mais elle me chasse pas ; elle m'observe, en attendant que j'engage la conversation.

  
Je lui dis que j'ai un mouflet à leur refiler. Propre sur lui, pas malade, les dents saines, peut-être un peu sous-nourri, mais c'est tout. Elle hoche la tête. Je continue en la prévenant que c'est une vraie tête de mule mais que quand on sait s'y prendre, on peut presque tout obtenir de lui. Son visage s'éclaire un peu. Elle me pose des questions : est-ce que je suis son père ? Non, m'dame. Où est sa mère ? Morte dans son lit, d'une saloperie non-identifiée. Quand est-il né ? Je sais pas, sans doute fin 816, si je me rappelle bien l'état de la grossesse de soeurette. Elle fait un rapide calcul et me dis qu'il doit avoir six ans. Ouais, m'dame, sans doute. Je veux pas le garder ? Non, m'dame, ce loupiot me bouffe mon espace et il faut que je retourne bosser si je veux pas crever de faim. Et me demandez pas quel boulot je fais, m'dame, vaut mieux pas.

  
Elle me fait entrer à l'intérieur. Plutôt douillet, comme nid. C'est une grande baraque à deux étages, plus le rez-de-chaussée. Je distingue vaguement une grande salle à manger, avec des gamins en train de becqueter. D'autres descendent encore un escalier rutilant ; il doit y avoir des chambres là-haut. La grosse dame m'y emmène. Je jette un oeil ; des petites pièces, avec trois lits chacune ; tout ce qu'il faut pour se tenir propre, des bureaux avec des livres, des jouets qui traînent... Ca m'a vraiment pas l'air mal. Qu'on aille pas croire que je sois si attentionné, mais tant qu'à me défaire du petit, autant que ce soit dans un endroit pas trop glauque. Après tout, il en a assez vu.

  
La grosse dame me précise que quelques cours sont dispensés deux fois par semaine par un instit de là-haut, un certain Smith. La lecture, un peu d'histoire, de calcul et d'écriture, bref le minimum. Je lui demande innocemment à quoi ça va servir à tous ces mômes ; elle me répond, un peu pincée, que ça peut leur permettre d'avoir un travail honnête, et peut-être même de devenir des citoyens. Ouais, ma bonne dame, vous avez raison. Pas sûr de leur taux de réussite... Enfin, ça plaira peut-être au petit.

  
Je lui demande enfin quand je peux déposer le mouflet. Elle me réponds que dans deux jours l'instit sera présent, et que ce serait bien s'ils faisaient connaissance tout de suite. Tope-là, dans deux jours, m'dame, pas de problème. Il sera récuré, peigné, bien fringué, bref, le pensionnaire idéal ; et moi, je serai libre...


	27. TU VEUX BIEN ME GARDER ? (janvier 823) Anelie Crescentia, une gouvernante

Monsieur Smith est un homme charmant. Il a toujours un air un peu soucieux, mais qui s'efface quand il est en présence des enfants. Ceux-ci l'apprécient beaucoup ; il est une véritable fenêtre sur le monde extérieur pour eux.

  
Il enseigne en temps normal dans une école du Mur Rose. C'est là-bas qu'il a été contacté par notre employeur anonyme. Il a tout de suite accepté de venir donner des cours pour les pauvres orphelins des bas-fonds. Je ne désespère pas de voir un jour ces enfants devenir des gens honnêtes et importants dans le monde.

  
Monsieur Smith est avant tout professeur d'histoire, mais il dispense également d'autres connaissances élémentaires : la lecture, l'écriture et le calcul. Ce sont des savoirs indispensables à mon sens, cependant certains de nos enfants ne les prennent pas vraiment au sérieux. Mais ils restent curieux de tout, et monsieur Smith répond à toutes leurs questions, surtout celles sur le monde extérieur.

  
Monsieur Smith a des théories, comment dire.. un peu sulfureuses sur le sujet, il est vrai, et nous lui avons recommandé de ne pas trop les divulguer, de s'en tenir à la version de l'Etat. Il le fait de bonne grâce mais parfois, quand un enfant un peu trop enthousiaste lui pose des questions, il ne peut s'empêcher de se laisser aller. Je suppose qu'il ne fait pas de même dans son école à la surface, qu'il garde plus volontiers ses théories pour lui. Je dois bien admettre qu'elles sont entêtantes une fois qu'on a toutes ces questions à l'esprit...

  
Que sont les titans ? D'où viennent-ils ? Qui étaient nos ancêtres ? Il n'y a pas de réponse officielle à tout ça et je pense que monsieur Smith doit en avoir, mais il ne les donne jamais clairement, il encourage plutôt les enfants à découvrir eux-mêmes la vérité... Un jour... Cela me donne un peu le vertige de penser à tout ce qu'on ne sait pas sur notre monde... Je n'ai jamais vu un titan de ma vie, je ne sais même pas s'ils existent... Ils doivent bien être réels si on en juge par l'état des membres du bataillon à chaque retour d'expédition. En tout cas, j'espère ne jamais en voir de ma vie !

  
Il a sans doute peur que l'Etat n'entende parler de ses opinions... En tout cas, il n'a rien à craindre de nous toutes. Monsieur Smith est un homme bien sous tout rapport, et qui a la pleine confiance de notre employeur. Je dois bien admettre que quand il se rend au pensionnat, nous sommes toutes très excitées de le voir ! Il est le seul homme à venir ici, et il faut bien admettre que les jours peuvent être longs sans une compagnie masculine pour égayer notre quotidien ! La vie sous terre est parfois déprimante, toute cette misère et cette délinquance qui prospèrent ! Et les plus jeunes sont les premiers touchés, ils sont si vulnérables ! Si je le pouvais, je les emmènerai tous là-haut respirer le bon air ; mais la loi l'interdit.

  
Il me semble que la femme de monsieur Smith est morte, et qu'il a un fils assez jeune, une dizaine d'années peut-être... Mais il est très bel homme et si un jour il a besoin d'une femme pour entretenir son foyer, je serais ravie de me dévouer ! Oh et bien, Anelie, que voilà des pensées bien hardies ! Reprends-toi, ma fille, il ne va pas tarder à arriver ; je crois que j'entends son pas dans le couloir.

  
Je vais l'informer tout de suite que nous accueillons un nouveau pensionnaire aujourd'hui : Livaï - pas de nom de famille - six ans, orphelin depuis environ trois mois, forte tête mais aime la lecture... Son tuteur ne m'a pas eu l'air très commode, mais j'ai l'habitude du genre d'individu qu'on peut croiser dans les bas-fonds... Heureusement que la garnison veille sur notre sécurité sinon je ne me sentirais pas du tout tranquille...


	28. TU VEUX BIEN ME GARDER ? (janvier 823) Kenny Ackerman #3

Allez, gamin, on va faire une balade.

  
Il est propre de partout ce matin. Mais il a toujours ces maudites cernes autour des yeux qui lui donnent l'air malade... Bah, ça ira bien, c'est plus mon problème. Il est habillé du mieux possible, les cheveux impec, les ongles soignés, autant qu'il donne bonne impression tout de suite ; pas question qu'ils changent d'avis.

  
Il me demande où on va ; je lui réponds qu'on va voir quelqu'un d'important. Il insiste : qui on va voir ? Quelqu'un que tu connais pas. Tiens-toi tranquille et marche à côté de moi, mouflet.

  
On sort dans la rue animée et quelques têtes se tournent pour nous reluquer. C'est vrai que j'ai pas la trogne du père idéal, et comme le petit s'est mis en tête de tenir mon pantalon dans sa pogne, le spectacle qu'on offre doit paraître encore plus surréaliste... Lâche-moi, morveux, j'ai une réputation dans le quartier, moi !

  
On remonte la grande rue jusqu'au quartier ouest. Il pose pas de question durant le trajet mais je sens ses yeux plantés dans ma joue ; je le regarde pas, pas envie de croiser son regard de chien battu... Il est remarquablement sage, je m'attendais à ce qu'il me fasse tourner en bourrique pour me faire payer mon manque de loquacité, mais apparemment il doit être un peu inquiet. T'inquiète, gamin, là où je t'emmène, c'est sans doute le meilleur endroit où tu peux crécher ; tout vaut mieux que tu restes avec moi...  
On va pas tarder à arriver en vue du pensionnat. Il est temps que je lui dise un peu les choses quand même, histoire qu'il s

e braque pas trop. Enfin, je pense que l'idée lui plaira, mais je peux pas être sûr de sa réaction. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver à lui courir après dans le quartier devant ces braves dames au garde-à-vous !

  
Je me penche vers lui et je lui dis qu'il va rencontrer des gens très sympas ; des gens qui vont lui apprendre plein de choses utiles - enfin pour ce que j'en pense... Il y a là-bas de gentilles dames qui demandent qu'à le bichonner et il faut qu'il se comporte bien avec elles. Il me demande si c'est comme une école - Kuchel a dû lui parler de ça je pense. Je lui réponds que oui, que c'est une école, et qu'on doit se grouiller parce qu'ils nous attendent.

  
Il semble se détendre un peu et marche devant moi, presque en sautillant, comme c'est touchant ! Il a l'air emballé ! Tant mieux, au moins je me sens pas coupable... et de quoi d'abord ? De le confier à des inconnus ? Je lui ai pas révélé que ça serait permanent, mais... il a pas besoin de savoir ça, non ? Il va entrer, peut-être regarder dans tous les coins si c'est assez propre à son goût, et pendant ce temps, je m'éclipserai, ni vu ni connu.

  
On y arrive. Trois femmes, dont celle que j'ai déjà vue, et un homme, attendent devant la porte. Je distingue du coin de l'oeil deux membres de la garnison qui semblent en faction. Ils me mettent pas spécialement à l'aise, ceux-là, je vais pas m'éterniser... Le môme se calme un peu et se remet à marcher à côté de moi ; il tend la main, et je lui dis que c'est bien là.

  
L'instit a tout à fait l'air de ce que j'imaginais : l'image du père modèle, petites lunettes et col bien repassé, bref tout ce que je suis pas. Il sourit un peu à l'adresse du petit, pas à moi. Il a dû sentir que je suis pas franchement fréquentable et qu'il vaut mieux me retirer ce gamin le plus vite possible, pas vrai ? Connard, va... Non, il aurait raison.

  
Une de ces bonnes dames vient vers moi, pas très rassurée, et essaie de prendre le gosse par la main. Je suis pas sûr mais c'est sans doute la première femme qui fait attention à lui depuis que sa mère a calanché. Il fait son timide ; allez, donne-la main à la dame, m'oblige pas à m'impliquer plus que ça... Sérieux, j'en ai pas envie. Mais la grosse, celle qui me connaît, est prête à m'inviter à entrer de nouveau. Je lui fais comprendre que j'y tiens pas.

  
L'instit vient à son tour vers nous et se met à genoux devant le môme. Il lui donne un bouquin en lui murmurant doucement qu'on lui a dit qu'il aimait les livres. Le mouflet le prend ; bon, c'est bien parti. L'instit lui dit qu'il y en a plein d'autres à l'intérieur. C'est ça, t'as compris le truc, mon vieux. Il commence à l'emmener vers la porte, les dames sont tout sourire en voyant la scène. Il m'a momentanément oublié ; je vais en profiter pour me barrer en douce...

  
Je tourne le dos et je m'apprête à remonter le quartier. Pourquoi je me sens tout bizarre ?... Pourquoi je me sens comme un lâche, tout à coup ? Et voilà que je me mets à entendre la voix de la soeurette dans ma tête ; ça fait un moment que c'était pas arrivé ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? Tu vois pas que je fais de mon mieux, non ? Il sera bien mieux là-bas, pas l'ombre d'un doute à ce sujet ! Alors me prends pas la tête ! J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, c'est bon ! Tu veux quoi de plus ? J'ai rien à lui offrir de bien, à ce môme ! Et puis, tu avais qu'à pas le garder pour commencer, on en serait pas là ! C'est de ta faute, bordel ! Je serai pas un bon oncle, et encore moins un bon père ! C'est clair ?!

  
J'entends une petite voix claire crier mon nom derrière... Te retourne pas, Ken. C'est pas la peine. Vraiment ?... Bah, il m'oubliera, et je l'oublierai aussi, un de ces jours. C'est vraiment sûr, ça ?... D'accord, c'est vrai que je m'y suis habitué, à ce petit ; à ses manies, ses questions, son tapage nocturne... Est-ce que ça va vraiment me manquer ?... Non, non, non, assez de tout ça, j'ai pas le temps et je dois retourner faire du fric ; pour ça, il me faut des clients riches et ces clients, ils sont à la surface !

  
Pour la première fois, je me demande sincèrement si je me trouve pas des prétextes...

  
Un truc heurte mes jambes. Je m'arrête. Je sais bien que ce sont ses petits bras qui me serrent les genoux. Oh bordel... manquait plus que ça, voilà qu'il devient dramatique... Je me retourne quand même, comme par réflexe ; les dames et leur instit nous regardent de loin mais semblent pas vouloir intervenir... Bon sang, vous pouvez pas venir le chercher, j'ai à faire, là !

  
Personne ne bouge. D'accord, je vais devoir régler ça moi-même.

  
Je prends le môme par les épaules. J'essaie pas d'être réconfortant ou quoi, c'est pas le moment... Je pensais pas que ça le rendrait triste de me quitter, mais il est bel et bien triste, ce nain. Oh, il pleure pas, non, c'est pas tellement de famille, mais à l'intérieur... Et puis sa bouche tremble un peu. Il me scrute comme si j'étais son dernier espoir... J'étais con de penser qu'il devinerai pas... Il devine toujours tout avant tout le monde, celui-là. Il a dû sentir que je reviendrai pas... Il flippe juste un peu, mais ça ira... Bon, allez, Ken, montre-toi empathique pour changer.

  
Va bien falloir dire les choses...

  
Ecoute, petit, tu seras bien ici, bien mieux que dans la planque; tu as tout ce qu'il te faut, c'est propre, y a des bouquins, et tu te feras même peut-être des amis. Les relations, c'est important. Tu veux pas rester avec un sale type bourru comme moi, non ? Tu mérites mieux qu'une vie de truand... J'ai rien à te donner, moi...

  
Pendant une seconde, c'est soeurette que je vois sur son visage tendu vers moi... C'est pas possible, cette ressemblance... Oh, putain, non, me regarde pas comme ça ! Si tu veux me faire culpabiliser, c'est raté !

  
Il me gueule qu'il veut pas que je parte, qu'il veut rester avec moi. Voyez-vous ça ! Je fais mine de lui coller une soufflette, mais il continue de me regarder sans aucune peur dans les yeux. Ce serait pas une totale confiance que je lis dans ses mirettes ? J'essaie de le ramener vers le pensionnat, mais il se débat comme un chaton rempli de puces. Il me hurle qu'il s'échappera et qu'il reviendra à la planque si je le laisse ici. Qu'il veut pas des livres, des jouets, et qu'il préfère vivre dans la crasse avec moi plutôt qu'ici !

  
Malgré moi, je dois bien dire que je sens un truc qui remue, là-dedans. A part Kuchel, personne a jamais rien attendu de moi. Après tout, je me suis bien occupé d'elle, non ? Pendant encore combien de temps tu vas m'imposer ça, soeurette ? Dis à ton moutard de la fermer, sinon je crois bien qu'il va se mettre à chialer devant tout le monde !

  
Et voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais...

  
Je sais pas quoi faire face à un môme qui pleure. J'ai jamais su... enfin si, je me souviens d'un truc : je prenais Kuchel sur mon dos, et elle me disait qu'elle aimait entendre les battements de mon coeur. Elle s'endormait, la joue contre mon dos, et elle se réveillait toute heureuse. Un vrai rayon de soleil, la petite soeur... Ca me coûte de le lire mais je repense parfois à cette époque avec...nostalgie...

  
Après tout, ce sera l'affaire de quelques années... Il va vite grandir et il fera sa vie quand il se sera lassé de moi et moi de lui. Est-ce que je peux faire cet effort, soeurette ? Est-ce que j'en ai envie ?... Je sais pas trop ; tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai jamais aimé te voir pleurer.

  
Bon, gamin, regarde-moi bien et dis-le une bonne fois : tu veux une vie de truand ? Voler, couper des gorges, échapper aux forces de l'ordre et rêver d'aller là-haut sans jamais que ça se réalise ? Tu veux te taper mon sale caractère et mon éducation à la dure sans broncher ? Tu feras tout, absolument tout ce que je te dirais de faire ? C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Tu peux encore reculer !

  
Croyez-le ou non mais il se jette dans mes bras. Putain, fais pas ça, on nous regarde ! Je suppose que ça veut dire oui. Je l'attrape par le col et je le mets face à ce pensionnat douillet et ces gens patients qui attendent qu'on en ait terminé. Ca lui dit toujours pas...  
Bon, et bien m'sieur-dames, ça va être pour la pomme de tonton Kenny. Désolé du dérangement.

  
On fait demi-tour et on remonte le quartier ouest jusqu'à la planque. Il titube un peu, il renifle ; bon je sais comment gérer ça. Allez, monte sur mon dos, le nain ! Visiblement, le truc marche toujours. Il a dû s'endormir.

  
Et, Livaï, tu dors ?


	29. A PROPOS DU COUTEAU (avril 825) Livaï

Kenny m'a donné mon premier couteau. Il a un gros manche en bois et il tranche fort. J'ai encore du mal à le tenir bien, mes mains sont trop petites. J'ai voulu l'essayer sur un gros rat qui traînait dans la maison mais le salopard est trop rapide. Je suis pas très doué...

  
Kenny est très doué, lui. Il est capable de toucher une bouteille de très loin, même de dos. J'ai essayé aussi mais le couteau est tombé à mi-chemin. Kenny s'est marré de moi. Il me dit que j'ai les muscles en pâté, ou un truc comme ça. Il faut que je m'entraîne comme ça je pourrais lancer le couteau comme lui, un jour.

  
Je suis pas très chaud de m'en servir pour de vrai. Je trouve ça amusant sur des bouteilles, mais sur des gens, c'est pas pareil. Kenny dit que c'est utile pour se sauver la vie parfois. Je sais bien, je l'ai déjà vu faire. Il va toujours très vite, surtout quand c'est dans la foule, pour pas se faire repérer. Il glisse la lame sur le cou du type, et hop, il se retourne l'air de rien, mains dans les poches, tandis que le type s'écroule. Je peux pas faire ça, moi, je suis trop petit que je lui ai dit. Mais il répond que je peux au moins me défendre avec. C'est mieux de s'enfuir, non ? Kenny aime pas la fuite, il pense que c'est pour les filles ; les garçons s'enfuient pas, ils se battent. C'est pas ce que maman m'a toujours dit... mais il a pas tout à fait tort quand même.

  
Il m'emmène avec lui parfois, quand il doit aller parler à quelqu'un ou chercher un truc. Il me dit de toujours bien regarder et écouter. J'aime bien quand il m'envoie surveiller pendant qu'il discute. Il m'explique pas tout ce qu'il fait, parce que c'est pas de mon âge peut-être, mais le soir, il sort son couteau à lui et pendant qu'il le fait briller, il me raconte des histoires comme celle où il a zigouillé pas moins de six bandits en même temps, en moins de cinq minutes ! Je sais pas toujours deviner s'il dit vrai ou pas, il doit se faire mousser un peu.

  
J'achète mon thé maintenant - Kenny insiste pour que j'utilise mon argent à moi - et l'odeur de la maison a un peu changé. Je le planquais dans un petit placard, parce que je voulais pas que Kenny tombe dessus. Mais il a sentit l'odeur des feuilles... Il a cherché partout d'où ça pouvait venir. J'étais pas très rassuré, c'est vrai. Kenny a le thé en horreur, il supporte pas l'odeur... Ca sent très bon, pourtant...

  
Il a trouvé le sachet et me l'a collé sous le nez en me demandant d'où ça venait. Je lui ai répondu qu'il m'a autorisé à utiliser mon argent pour acheter ce que je voulais, et que je le faisais. Il aurait pu me mettre une petite beigne pour ça mais il a juste rigolé. Il a ajouté que l'argent volé, c'est tout juste bon pour acheter cette saleté. J'étais pas d'accord, alors je lui en ai fait un. Dans une maison abandonnée, j'ai trouvé une théière et trois tasses, toutes abîmées mais ça va, je remplis jamais jusqu'au bord pour que ça coule pas. Je les ai bien nettoyées et j'ai versé le thé dedans. Il a senti un peu, puis trempé la langue juste pour goûter ; et il a recraché ! C'est du noir, pourtant, c'est le meilleur ! Il préfère sa bière, le tocard ! Bon, malgré ça, je peux acheter mon thé tranquillement maintenant, et j'ai plus besoin de le cacher. Je le bois tout seul et c'est tout.

  
Il y a des jeunes dans ma rue qui forment des gangs ; ils détroussent les passants en masse et des fois j'ai plus grand chose à voler après. Je tente ma chance dans les bars pleins de monde, là où on me verra pas. Mais les poches sont pas très pleines en ce moment... Kenny m'a dit que les prix ont encore augmenté, et que les gens ont du mal à vivre. Je vois pas trop en quoi ça change de d'habitude. Le prix du thé a pas augmenté, lui, c'est toujours cher. Et le savon aussi. Kenny veut que j'arrête de trop me laver parce que ça va nous mettre sur la paille.

  
C'est dur de rester propre dans les bas-fonds, je l'ai compris très vite. Et puis les gens donnent plus d'argent quand je suis sale. Il faut bien que je me lave après, non ? Et puis Kenny serait pas content si je restais sale. J'aimerais qu'il se lave un peu plus, mais faut pas compter là-dessus, il dit qu'il est allergique à l'eau, que ce soit pour la boire ou se plonger dedans. Allergique, tu parles, il est juste cradingue. C'est moi qui vais la chercher, à la grande pompe publique sur la place ; je dois des fois attendre des heures avant que ce soit mon tour. Quand on a besoin de beaucoup d'eau, Kenny vient avec moi. Il peut porter un plus grand seau que moi et il est très fort ; une fois il a même rempli une pleine barrique et l'a portée sur son épaule comme si c'était rien. Pourtant, il est pas si costaud que ça ; je me demande comment il fait. Je voudrais être fort comme Kenny plus tard. Mais il se moque de moi parce que je grandis pas vite. Il m'appelle "demi-portion" ou "le nain" souvent et ça m'énerve...

  
Ce soir, on doit aller chez un client de Kenny. De ce qu'il m'a dit, ce type veut qu'il tue un autre gars ; il vendent tous les deux la même chose, je crois, et l'autre fais des prix si bas que le client de Kenny s'en sort pas. Il a essayé de discuter avec lui, mais il veut rien entendre. Normal, apparemment, il fourguerait de la marchandise volée, il peut se permettre de vendre pour rien ; mais pas le client de Kenny. Alors il faut le zigouiller. C'est comme ça que Kenny dit : il faut aller zigouiller. Il me prend pour un crétin à utiliser des mots comme ça ?

  
Kenny doit négocier le prix. Il veut que j'écoute et que je regarde bien comment il fait. Histoire de pas me faire blouser plus tard. Faut pas brader le talent, qu'il me dit. Mais je viendrai pas avec lui quand il ira zigouiller le type ; il dit que je suis trop petit pour voir ça et puis ça pourrait être dangereux ; qu'il travaille seul et qu'il veut pas que je sois dans ses pattes. C'est du blabla tout ça. Comme si je l'avait pas déjà vu faire...

  
Au moins, je saurais combien ça rapporte de tuer des gens.


	30. A PROPOS DU COUTEAU (mai 825) Kenny Ackerman

Livaï est resté à la planque. Pas besoin de l'avoir dans les pattes pour faire le boulot. Ca sera réglé en un rien de temps.

  
La cible est un commerçant qui casse les prix avec de la marchandise volée. Si mon client est prêt à débourser pour s'en débarrasser, c'est que ça doit être un bon. Rien de personnel, m'sieur, comprenez bien, mais il faut bien que je vive aussi.

  
Je revoie encore la gueule du môme quand je suis parti ; il approuvait pas tellement, et il m'a balancé que c'était pas si cher payé pour tuer quelqu'un. Il a pas tort sur ce coup, mais j'ai rien d'autre pour le moment ; c'est mieux que rien. Qu'il continue de faire les poches et qu'il la ferme.

  
Ma cible a un genre de souteneur, bâti comme une maison, que j'ai déjà remarqué pendant que je faisais mon repérage. Il faudra le neutraliser lui aussi. Je demanderai un extra pour ça, après tout, mon client sera bien content d'apprendre qu'aucun témoin ne viendra lui faire la peau. Je sais pas s'il réalise qu'un jour, ça pourrait être lui, ma cible. Si on me paie pour ça.

  
Une patrouille avance en sens inverse. Je m'écarte un peu, pas envie de me faire contrôler. Le chef me jette un regard appuyé, je le salue avec le doigt sur le chapeau. Ils passent leur chemin. Faut être aimable avec les forces de l'ordre dans ma branche, tant qu'elles ont rien contre vous. C'est pas tellement difficile de cacher des cadavres dans les bas-fonds. Mais ils ont sans doute déjà découvert quelque-uns de ceux que j'ai laissés traîner. Kenny l'Egorgeur est plutôt connu dans le coin ; mais pas son visage. Le seul qui m'ait vu à l'oeuvre et est encore en vie doit en ce moment faire le grand nettoyage dans la planque.

  
Le nain est encore trop jeune pour se servir correctement du couteau, mais au moins je me sens plus tranquille quand il sort. Les autres marmots du coin, qui forment des gangs, savent déjà manier ça. Je lui ai pas interdit de rejoindre une bande, juste de mener qui que ce soit à la planque. Je m'inquiète pas trop pour ça, se faire des amis, c'est pas son truc. Les relations, c'est important quand on est truand, quelle que soit la branche sur laquelle on est perché. Peu de mes connaissances savent qui je suis réellement, on est jamais trop prudent. Personne en fait ; sauf Hanke, lui, il est réglo.

  
J'approche de ma destination. Je vais attendre la fermeture et le coincer dans la ruelle derrière... Si son chien de garde se pointe, il y passera aussi. Le vieux pote a besoin d'exercice.


	31. A PROPOS DU COUTEAU (mai 825) Jochem Lamprecht, un gamin des rues

Les autres devraient plus tarder. Depuis que mon vieux est plus de ce monde, ma bicoque est devenue notre repaire. Certains y crèchent un peu trop à mon goût, mais bon, maintenant, on est une vraie famille. Plus de connard d'adulte pour nous surveiller ! Les rues sont à nous !

  
Je les entends arriver. Lambert est le premier, il se glisse toujours par derrière parce qu'il vient du quartier nord. Yvo ensuite, puis vient le tour de Bettina, la seule nana de la bande. Un beau brin de fille, faudra qu'elle fasse gaffe quand il lui poussera des nichons. Les autres arrivent en vrac, en gueulant, jurant et rigolant. On est là, tous les douze.

  
On va ratisser le quartier, faire le plus de poches possible. Même les clodos y passeront. Et si on peut voler un peu de bouffe en passant, on se gênera pas ! La garnison est pas dans le coin en ce moment, paraît qu'un meurtre a eu lieu dans un autre quartier.

  
On sort tous groupés, on marche sur quelques mètres, et on se déploie. Chacun à sa méthode et ses coins préférés. Je sors pas le couteau tout de suite, j'attends qu'un pigeon idéal se pointe. Ou une pigeonne, j'en vois une, là. Elle s'est arrêtée devant l'étal de pommes. Où elle cache son fric, cette conne ? Là, sur sa ceinture, contre sa hanche ; elle fait pas attention, elle regarde les pommes... Doucement, je me glisse derrière... Au moment où elle se penche pour en attraper une, je coupe le cordon de sa bourse, et elle me tombe dans les mains ! Si j'avais été un tout petit peu plus grand, elle m'aurait vu ; faudra que je trouve une autre tactique pour plus tard.

  
Je l'entends gueuler comme une truie qu'on égorge ! A votre bon coeur, m'dame, les gamins des bas-fonds crèvent la dalle ! Elle est pas très lourde, cette bourse... Bah, je vais me refaire avec le prochain. Je croise Wendel, encore bredouille, qui hausse les épaules en me regardant de son air benêt. Il va bien falloir qu'il serve à quelque chose un jour, celui-là, sinon on le jettera dehors. Soit tu participes, soit tu dégages ! Marre de nourrir les inutiles !

  
Je suis en train de suivre un autre pigeon quand je croise l'autre tache, ce nain de Livaï. Bordel, on peut dire qu'il pousse pas avec l'âge, lui ! Il attend au coin de la rue, je sais pas quoi... Non, bordel, je crois bien que c'est mon pigeon qu'il reluque ! Pas de ça, nabot ! Il est à moi ! Je lui montre mon couteau, pour qu'il comprenne, mais il a l'air de s'en foutre. Ah ouais ? T'es chez moi, le minus, t'as intérêt à dégager si tu veux pas faire connaissance avec ma lame !

  
Je rêve, il se met à filer ma proie ! Je cours, je lui rentre dedans, et je le mets par terre. Le nain s'étale par terre, et avec, petit bonus, ses prises de la journée ! Il a pas chômé ! Tu déconnes, c'est le fric de mes pigeons que tu embarques, là ! Cette fois, je vais te faire mal, morveux !

  
Il se débat un peu, se relève et sort aussi un couteau. Tu vas faire quoi avec ce cure-dent, le nain ? Tu vas te faire mal, c'est sûr ! Au pire, compte sur moi ! J'essaie de lui arracher son butin, et lui il tente de me piquer avec son jouet, mais il s'y prend mal. On t'a pas appris comment on se sert d'une lame, ou quoi ? Ton paternel va s'en mordre les doigts ! Je vais démolir ta jolie petite gueule !

  
Je réussis à craquer le fond de la bourse et toute la ferraille vole dans les airs. Mais il lâche pas prise ! Il reste sur place et me barre le chemin. Tu l'auras voulu ! Je balaie horizontalement avec ma lame et je l'atteins au visage. C'est que le début, morveux ! Lâche tout ou je te larde ! Des adultes se mettent à courir, des femmes à hurler, mais personne intervient ; la vue d'un couteau suffit en général. Et y a déjà un peu de sang sur le mien !

  
Il essaie encore de m'atteindre avec sa lame de bébé mais son bras est trop court. Je l'attrape par son petit bras et l'amène vers moi pour l'embrocher. Putain, il est rapide ! Il passe derrière moi, se pend à mon cou et essaie de me trancher la gorge ! Mais il a pas le truc ! Je tombe sur le dos et il lâche prise. Bordel de merde, Livaï, je vais te saigner comme un porc ! Je lui taillade le bras et il lâche un tout petit gémissement ; trop petit à mon goût !

  
Il a le souffle court, et moi aussi, je dois dire. Il a réussi à me surprendre, le couillon. Mais je vais en finir. Je veux plus te voir dans mes rues, espèce de vermine ! Il se met à reculer sur les fesses jusqu'à l'angle de la rue. Il a la trouille, c'est clair, même s'il en a pas l'air ! J'avance vers lui, et tout le monde s'écarte. Je vois les copains se ramener des autres coins de rue et ils se mettent à gueuler comme des enragés, à se marrer, à se moquer. Leur enthousiasme est contagieux ! J'ai jamais tué personne, mais il faut bien que je montre à tous ces lascars que je mérite d'être le chef.

  
Ni une ni deux, le nain se relève et se met à courir de l'autre côté, en laissant son butin par terre. Où tu vas, Livaï ? Viens me montrer ce que t'as dans le bide ! Je cours derrière lui, en essayant de pas le perdre de vue ; mais il va vite, très vite. J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un courir aussi vite ! Il disparaît, et je m'arrête en me tenant les côtes. C'est ça, que je te revoie plus dans le coin, sale môme ! Pourvu qu'il dise rien à son daron...

  
La vache, il a quand même réussi à me blesser au cou... S'il avait passé sa lame dans le bon sens, j'étais cuit...

  
Je retourne en arrière pour rejoindre les autres. Ils me regardent tous avec admiration. C'est bien comme ça, ça leur a suffit. Faut qu'ils s'en rappellent. Et là, y a pas un gros type qui est en train de tripoter Bettina contre le mur d'en face ? Mais il est con celui-là ! Elle a même pas de nichons !


	32. A PROPOS DU COUTEAU (mai 825) Kenny Ackerman #2

Et bien, je suis bon pour une corvée de lessive, moi ! Ce porc m'a giclé dessus ! Heureusement que j'ai ma vieille vareuse pour cacher ça, sinon je me serais fait coincé sur le retour. J'ai toujours eu le bon sens de la retirer avant de travailler. Livaï va râler, c'est sûr. Mais pour fêter ça, on ira se payer un gueuleton dans le troquet d'à côté.

  
Où est-il, ce nain ? J'ai beau gueuler, personne ne vient. Il est toujours là quand je rentre, pour me rappeler d'essuyer mes pompes dehors avant d'entrer. Je le fais quand même, histoire de dire. Il est peut-être sur un gros coup et va rentrer plus tard.

  
Bon, j'attends encore une heure et s'il est pas rentré, j'irai le chercher. Je connais son secteur. J'en profite pour vérifier un peu ses nouvelles acquisitions ; il me laisse pas rentrer dans sa chambre quand il est là.

  
Ce gamin vole un peu tout et n'importe quoi, à se demander s'il collectionne pas les trucs inutiles. De l'argent, bien sûr, ça, ça me regarde pas, c'est à lui ; une vieille boîte à musique cassée ; trois bouquins, dont un sur l'arithmétique ; où il a trouvé ça ? des fourchettes, des cuillères en veux-tu en voilà ; un bougeoir tout tordu. Et dis donc, un paquet de cibiches à moitié entamé ! L'est pas un peu jeune pour ça, lui ? Même moi j'ai attendu mes dix ans pour m'y mettre ! Bah, après tout... Je lui en pique un peu quand même, ça se partage, ça. Et ça, c'est quoi ? Mon vieux... un écusson de la garnison ! Je reconnais bien les deux roses. Comment il s'y est pris ? Ou bien il l'a juste ramassé ?...

  
Je remets tout en place, mais de toute façon, c'est toujours très bien rangé dans son petit univers. Ses fringues de nains, ses chaussures de nain... Tout bien plié et aligné. Je l'empêche pas de récurer la baraque, mais je lui interdit de toucher à ma piaule ; j'aime bien mariner dans mon jus et le parfum de mes panards me rassure, hé hé !

  
Il devrait plus tarder. Il va me faire les gros yeux en voyant ma chemise pleine de sang - il insiste toujours pour faire la lessive parce qu'il dit que je sais pas faire, moi -, puis après il se fera un thé, comme d'habitude, il m'en proposera, je lui dirai que j'en veux pas, il boira son thé dégueu et puis il ira sortir les poubelles avant d'aller à la pompe publique laver tout ça. Il se plaint pas, il m'a dit une fois que laver, récurer, essorer, passer le balai ou le torchon lui vide la tête ; que quand il fait ça, il pense plus à tout ce qui l'embête. Je m'en voudrais de le priver de ça, ce trésor !

  
Je mets les pieds sous la table et m'allume une clope. Pas mauvaise, cette marque. Je fume pas souvent, mais après le boulot, c'est bien agréable. J'envoie un rond de fumée vers le plafond. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Livaï, sérieux, tu le fais exprès pour voir si je m'inquiète ? Encore dix minutes et je viens te chauffer les oreilles ! Il s'est peut-être trouvé des potes... ou une copine, le salopiaud ! Oh là là, je viens juste de penser au fait que je vais sans doute devoir gérer ça aussi, bientôt ; les hormones vont pas tarder à le travailler. Et puis il va être beau gars, y a pas de doute. Il va en briser, des coeurs !

  
Bon, ça suffit, copine ou pas copine, il va falloir qu'il rentre. Je me lance vers la porte et qui arrive à ce moment ? Le joli coeur ! Te voilà, c'est pas trop tôt ! Ouais, ma chemise est crade, je sais !

  
C'est quoi, cette dégaine ? C'est vrai qu'il rentre souvent pas très frais, mais pas à ce point-là. On lui ai tombé dessus, pas d'erreur. Il a une estafilade sur la joue et une plaie plutôt moche au bras. Encore des chiens ? Il répond pas, mais il me serre les genoux des deux bras. Eh là ! tout doux, microbe. Qui t'a fait ça, hein ? Bon, d'accord, tu veux garder tes batailles pour toi, c'est entendu. Chiale un bon coup, ça ira mieux. Je lui tapote un peu la tête ; ses cheveux sont pleins de terre.

  
Fais déjà voir ces bobos. C'est un couteau, ça. Ca a pas pénétré très profondément, heureusement. Je lui désinfecte ça avec de la gnôle et il grimace de douleur. Chochotte, va ! Tu en verras des pires que ça ! Je pique un linge propre et je lui fais des pansements improvisés. C'est bon, ça fait plus mal. Ca fait plus mal, je te dis !

  
Plus tard dans la soirée, devant sa tasse de thé, il me demande de lui apprendre réellement à se battre au couteau. J'hésite un peu... Il a dû se faire larder par des caïds du coin. Il vaut mieux faire ce qu'il demande, sinon je vais pas arrêter de m'inquiéter.

  
Pour commencer, le nain, montre-moi comment tu le tiens. Evidemment, dans ce sens-là, tu peux rien faire de bon. On dirait que tu vas attaquer un morceau de bidoche ! Mais un humain, ça vit, ça respire, ça bouge, ça se défend ! En le pointant simplement comme ça, tranchant et pointe en avant, tu peux pas y mettre toute ta force. T'as pas le bon angle pour attaquer. Couper des cols, des bras, des mains, des doigts, tu peux vraiment y arriver que si tu mets le couteau comme ça ; voilà, la pointe en bas, c'est mieux. Il doit devenir une extension de ton bras. Aborde ton ennemi par derrière, ta lame sera placée comme il faut pour finir le boulot. Tourne-toi. Tu vois, tu mets ta main sur sa bouche comme ça, et en un tour de main, c'est fait. Montre-moi ; c'est pas mal, tu as le poignet souple. Mais tu manques d'habitude. On va y remédier...

  
Quand t'auras chopé le truc, tu pourras plus tenir une arme blanche autrement, crois-en Kenny l'Egorgeur !


	33. FAIS CONFIANCE A PERSONNE ! (juin 827) Hanke Irmgard, un truand

Qu'est-ce que je suis allé me foutre dans cette merde ! Pourquoi il a fallu que je m'acoquine avec cette bande de coupe-jarrets ?! Je pouvais pas deviner, moi ! Je suis qu'un soulard, un bon à rien, pas foutu de faire du mal à une mouche !

  
Je suis là, pieds et poings liés dans cette salle d'interrogatoire qui me fout les jetons. Et ce type des brigades spéciales qui me regarde comme si j'étais un animal... Les brigades spéciales, non d'un chien ! La garde personnelle du roi ! Ils rigolent pas, ceux-là ! Je veux pas finir sur l'échafaud, m'sieur ! Je suis pas un assassin !

  
Je savais pas ce qu'ils complotaient. Je le jure ! Je devais juste faire en sorte que les armes arrivent jusqu'à eux ! Je pouvais pas savoir qu'ils projetaient de tuer notre bon roi ! Je suis pas une tête, juste un ivrogne sans le sou ! C'est pas mon truc, le meurtre ! Je voulais juste me faire un peu de blé ! Croyez-moi...

  
Il hoche la tête mais il a pas l'air de comprendre. Bon sang, je suis cuit. C'est la fin, mon vieux Hanke... Je vais me balancer au bout d'une corde à la vue de tout le bon peuple du Mur Sina, qui viendra se délecter du spectacle ! C'est ça, riez, bande de... Non, non, attendez, j'ai des noms ! J'ai les noms des têtes pensantes du complot ! Si je vous les donne, vous me libérez ?

  
Il me répond qu'ils ont tous été pris déjà... Merde ! Qu'est-ce que je peux vendre pour sauver ma peau ?... J'ai rien à donner ! Le roi Fritz sera indulgent ! Il comprendra que je lui voulais pas de mal ! Que je savais pas, hein, dites !? Il va me gracier ! Je vois à sa tête que c'est pas la peine d'y penser ; le roi me jettera même pas un regard...

  
Tout le monde s'en fout, de mon sort...

  
Je veux pas mourir ! Mettez-moi en prison mais me tuez pas ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je vois déjà la blonde se diriger vers moi pour m'emmener hors d'ici. Attendez ! J'ai pas tout dit ! Laissez-moi ! Si je vous donne quelque chose, une info intéressante, un truc que vous savez pas, j'aurais la vie sauve ? Je sais que vous êtes sur un grosse affaire de meurtre en série dans les bas-fonds, que vous travaillez avec la garnison pour coincer le tueur. Je sais qui est le tueur ! Je peux vous dire son nom et où il vit ! Je sais qu'il a déjà zigouillé pas mal de vos gars ! Je vous le dirais mais je veux un document officiel qui confirme bien que je serais pas exécuté ! Je veux le voir, je veux être sûr ! Je signerai tous les aveux et dépositions que vous voudrez ! Mais me tuez pas ! Pitié !

  
On m'apporte un papier sur lequel il est écrit que l'Etat me promet la prison à vie en échange des informations que la brigade recueillera de ma bouche, si elle les juge intéressantes et fiables. Je sais pas bien écrire, seulement mon nom. Je le mets en bas de la feuille. Le type des brigades spéciales la fait disparaître de ma vue et s'installe confortablement pour entendre ce que j'ai à dire.

  
Pardon, Kenny, m'en veux pas. Mais... c'est tout ce que j'ai à vendre... Je veux pas mourir...


	34. FAIS CONFIANCE A PERSONNE ! (juin 827) Kenny Ackerman

Bordel de merde ! Je l'ai échappé belle, ce coup-ci ! Une épaule en sang, c'est le moindre mal ! Qu'est-ce que les gars des brigades spéciales faisaient dans le coin ?! Qui les a rencardés sur mon dernier coup !? Ils étaient pas là par hasard, non ?

  
Je me traîne sur quelques mètres et je me planque sous une porte cochère. J'entends leurs bottes claquer dans la rue à côté. Le quartier est sans-dessus dessous. Ils me sont tombés dessus au moment où je planquais le corps... J'ai dû me tirer en vitesse ; en en zigouillant deux au passage. Je connais les bas-fonds bien mieux qu'eux, ça va me servir. Ken, rase les murs. Il faut pas les mener jusqu'à la planque.

  
Je me remets en marche, d'une bonne allure et je lâche mon épaule, faudrait pas qu'on comprenne que je suis blessé. Je me redresse, tout en cherchant les coins sombres. Me fondre dans la foule serait une bonne idée mais tout le monde court un peu dans tous les sens, sauf celui dans lequel je vais. Je met les mains dans mes poches, nonchalamment... Je reste calme, je respire un bon coup. Mais je bout à l'intérieur.

  
Qui m'a balancé ? Qu savait où j'allais ce soir ? J'en vois qu'un. On s'est bourré la gueule hier, j'ai peut-être lâché des trucs sans le savoir. Ce putain de Hanke ! Ces saletés de brigadiers sont venus pour moi, ça fait pas un pli. Pourquoi ce connard m'a balancé ?! S'il m'a balancé... Ouais, c'est forcé ! Il voulait se faire du fric peut-être ! Sa petite affaire de trafic d'armes a dû mal tourner ; je me souviens d'un gros coup de filet... Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, Hanke !? Tu vends tes potes pour être dans les petits papiers de ces salauds ? Pote, c'est ça, ouais ! Si jamais je revoie ta sale gueule, je la refais totalement !

  
Pas le temps, là. Il faut tracer jusqu'à la planque et se faire la malle. Livaï doit pas dormir de toute façon. Je vais le secouer et on se tirera d'ici vite fait ! Parce que si Hanke leur a tout dit, ils vont sûrement débarquer à domicile dans peu de temps ; en admettant qu'ils trouvent, les rues sont compliquées dans le quartier... Ca nous laisse du temps. Oh... et puis merde ! je pourrais juste me tirer et le laisser là... Ken, arrête avec tes conneries, tu vas pas abandonner le microbe aux mains de ces sales types !

  
Fallait s'y attendre, aussi ! Ca fait des années que j'officie plus que dans les bas-fonds, ça a fini par se voir. Là-haut, y a plus d'espace, plus de possibilités de cachettes pour les corps... plus de surveillance aussi, enfin dans mes souvenirs. Mais je me débrouillais mieux ; ici, les cadavres s'entassent plus vite. Ils peuvent pas retourner là-haut veiller sur les fesses des bonnes gens, et me laisser faire mon business tranquille ?!

  
Faut changer de quartier. Le quartier est, ouais, c'est un bon choix. Du temps de Kuchel, y avait pas encore trop de criminalité et peu de patrouilles. Peu de clients potentiels aussi, je parie. Bah, l'essentiel, c'est de se mettre au vert pendant un moment. Devenir invisible, faire en sorte qu'ils m'oublient ou me croient morts.

  
J'arrive à la planque. Pas de brigade en vue. J'ai dû les semer. Je rentre discrètement, contrairement à d'habitude. Livaï est en train de passer le balai. Lâche-ça, le nain ; on s'arrache ! Il me regarde avec ses grands yeux interrogateurs, mais j'ai pas le temps de lui expliquer. Je commence à emballer les quelques affaires que je possède et je lui dis d'en faire autant. C'est un ordre, gamin, obéis ! Il laisse tomber le balai et obtempère sans poser de question. Il doit sentir qu'il y a urgence, que je suis pas dans mon état normal. Et puis je suis salement blessé, ce qui a pas dû lui échapper. Il a l'esprit vif, il comprend vite les situations.

  
J'oublie pas de ramasser tout le fric que j'ai gagné - ainsi que la boîte de Kuchel - et je fourre tout ça dans ma besace. J'ai pas grand chose à embarquer, faut dire ; le gamin a plus de choses que moi... Laisse ça ici, Livaï, on prend que le nécessaire ! Prends ton fric, ton thé, si tu veux, tes bouquins, tes fringues ; laisse le reste ! Non, tu laisses le balai, on va pas s'encombrer de ça ! Je sais même pas où on va crécher en plus...

  
On est fins prêts tous les deux. Mais je reste encore un peu sur place, à me poser des questions. Ils doivent avoir mon signalement ; et si ça se trouve ils ont investi le quartier déjà... Il faut passer inaperçu. J'enlève mon imper et je fourre mon chapeau dans ma besace. Je me garrote vite fait le bras, histoire que ça pisse pas trop. Livaï me donne un coup de main. Puis je glisse mon imper roulé en boule sous ma chemise. Voilà, ça me fait une belle bedaine, pas vrai ! Puis je frotte la saleté du bord de la cuisinière et je m'en enduis le visage. Quand j'approche ma main de la gueule de Livaï, il fait la grimace et tente de m'échapper. Viens là, le nain ! Si je suis seul à avoir cette tronche, ils vont trouver ça bizarre ! C'est un ordre, tu piges ?! Voilà, on est aussi noir l'un que l'autre ; non, le petit l'est bien plus que moi. C'est pour la bonne cause, arrête de râler ou je te laisse là, morveux !

  
On se saisit de nos besaces et j'entrouvre la porte très doucement, prêt à me trouver nez à nez avec ces joyeux drilles. Personne. On se glisse vite à l'extérieur, et on prend la tangente. Le but c'est de s'éloigner au plus vite de ce coin. Et pour ça il va falloir emprunter la grande rue, trop découverte à mon goût... Cependant, faut pas se leurrer ; ils doivent se douter qu'un criminel comme moi va prendre les ruelles isolées ; mauvaises idée de les utiliser. Non, on va remonter cette grande rue aux yeux de tous, comme des gentils citadins sans histoire.

  
Je m'assure que ma bedaine postiche risque pas de se faire la malle et je m'avance en pleine lumière, Livaï collé à ma cuisse. On nous regarde pas, on nous ignore totalement, très bien. Mais faut pas trop tenter la chance. Je marche d'un bon pas, comme si moi aussi j'étais effrayé et voulait me tirer du chemin des brigades ; mince, y'en a une qui vient vers nous ! Gamin, donne-moi la main ! Donne-la ! Faites pas attention, messieurs, on est juste une petite famille heureuse ! J'ai pas l'air d'un père idéal avec mon énorme ventre et mon gamin cradingue ? Si, n'est-ce pas ! C'est ça, passez votre chemin... on a à faire ailleurs...

  
Un chuintement caractéristique se fait entendre au-dessus de nos têtes. Voilà qu'ils ont sorti l'équipement tridimensionnel. Ils devaient pas trouver la planque en allant à pattes. Pas grave, on est déjà loin, et méconnaissables. J'ai rien laissé en arrière qui pourrait leur donner des infos. Je sais même pas moi-même où on va, en réalité... L'ancienne baraque de Kuchel ? Non, ça rappellera sans doute de mauvais souvenirs au petit - et à moi aussi ; et puis il nous fait un coin plus isolé, mais trop loin d'un point d'eau. On verra sur place, l'important c'est de pas se faire remarquer pour le moment.

  
Livaï a l'air fasciné par les acrobaties aériennes des brigadiers. Il reste le nez en l'air, la bouche ouverte, il cligne même plus des yeux pour pas en perdre une miette. Arrête de mater ces oiseaux de malheur, gamin, on s'arrache ! Et à l'avenir, fais confiance à personne, ça te retombera toujours dessus un jour ou l'autre !

  
On arrive au quartier est. Personne panique ici, la vie suit son cours. Tant mieux. Par ici, il y a un pont de pierre qui enjambe ce qui aurait dû être le lit d'une rivière artificielle. Mais y a jamais eu de rivière ici. Du coup, on s'y installe. Et j'en profite pour faire le point. Va falloir vivre sur nos réserves de fric pendant un moment ; Livaï peut continuer à mendier, et il connaît mieux le quartier que moi. Je vais laisser tomber le manteau et le chapeau, et m'intégrer un peu plus dans la population du quartier, quitte à me trouver un boulot temporaire comme couverture...

  
Le môme s'est endormi sur mon faux bidon ; il a eu son compte pour la journée. Moi, j'ai pas sommeil. Je monte la garde. Faudrait pas qu'on vienne nous tirer nos affaires. Le vieux pote peut encore frapper...


	35. FAIS CONFIANCE A PERSONNE ! (juillet 827) Livaï

Kenny et moi, on s'est trouvé une nouvelle planque, pas très loin du puits de lumière. Il a fallu la retaper un peu, alors on s'est mis au bricolage ; tout un pan de mur manquait. C'est très éloigné du centre-ville, alors on risque pas de voir arriver la garnison ou les brigades. Kenny a dû faire une connerie, et il s'est fait choper. Quand on aura reconstruit une planque digne de ce nom, il retournera travailler. Il veut que je l'appelle Manfred en public, parce qu'il faut pas attirer l'attention. J'ai un peu de mal encore à le sortir naturellement.

  
Il sait pas encore quoi faire. Y a pas tellement d'emploi par ici ; à part marchand, voleur, tueur, souteneur ou chasseur de rats. Moi, je continue à mendier, et à voler de temps en temps. Y a pas Jochem et sa bande par ici, alors je suis tranquille. On vit sur nos économies pour l'instant.

  
Pourquoi il deviendrait pas brigadier ? Il pourrait voler au-dessus des toits comme un oiseau. Je suppose que ça ferait mauvais genre, après avoir été tueur à gages. J'aimerai voler comme ça. J'ai demandé à Kenny comment ils faisaient. Il m'a expliqué qu'il ont sur eux un équipement spécial, avec du gaz qui les fait voltiger. C'est super chouette ! J'en aurai un aussi plus tard ! Comme ça personne pourra m'attraper !

  
Je manie mieux le couteau maintenant. Kenny m'a bien montré comment bouger le poignet et je le fais très bien, qu'il dit. Mais j'espère pas avoir besoin de tuer quelqu'un. Je sais pas, mais... je trouverai ça dégoûtant. Quand j'étais plus petit, je pensais souvent à tuer des gens, mais je pensais pas vraiment le faire, je le sais maintenant...

  
J'ai voulu que Kenny m'apprenne à écrire, mais il sait pas lui-même ; et de toute façon, qu'il dit, ça sert à rien. Lire, oui, c'est utile, mais écrire, c'est bon pour les bourges de la haute. Il me faudrait juste de l'encre et une plume, et je pourrais m'entraîner en recopiant mes livres. Kenny m'a laissé réciter devant lui, et il m'a dit que je lisais bien. Mais y a encore des mots que je comprends pas. Je réussis aussi à compter sur mes doigts ; Kenny va m'apprendre de plus grands nombres ; il dit que c'est pour pas me faire plumer plus tard.

  
On sort plus souvent ensemble ; il veut que je lui montre un peu le coin. Ca a quand même un peu changé depuis que je suis parti, mais les rues sont les mêmes. Il y a pas tellement plus de commerçants qu'avant, et l'eau de la fontaine est plus aussi bonne que dans mes souvenirs... Ca fait chier Kenny de devoir trouver un autre boulot, mais il pourrait vendre les clopes que je chipe ; les gens aiment bien fumer par ici, et ça se vend cher. Faudra que je lui en parle. Je peux pas le faire moi-même, on me les piquerai. Mais je voudrais qu'il arrête de fumer dans la planque ; ça met de la cendre partout ! Je fume aussi un petit peu... c'était juste pour essayer au début. C'est pas mal mais je le fais que lorsque je m'ennuie, ça m'occupe les doigts.

  
Une fois, je suis retourné voir la maison de maman ; personne y habite et elle tombe en ruines. Je suis entré dedans, il y avait plus rien ; les pillards sont passés par là. Je sais bien, je le fais aussi. Mais au milieu de ses vieux draps, j'ai trouvé son foulard. C'est un long morceau de tissu blanc et très doux que maman mettait dans les cheveux quand elle faisait le ménage ou la lessive. J'aimais bien tirer dessus pour que ses cheveux se détachent et je courais avec dans la maison ; elle essayait de m'attraper et me faisait un câlin quand elle y arrivait - enfin, quand je le laissais m'attraper... J'ai gardé le foulard et je l'ai dans un tiroir d'une vieille commode que Kenny a trouvée dans une baraque vide. Il l'a portée sur son épaule comme si ça pesait rien, je m'en souviens encore.

  
J'ai enfin demandé à Kenny comment il a fait pour devenir aussi fort. Il m'a répondu qu'il savait pas trop... mais il m'a raconté qu'un jour, il était tombé sur une bande de salopards - il devait avoir à peu près mon âge. Ils ont essayé de le dérouiller, et il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle peur avant cela ; et plus jamais après. Ils avaient des couteaux et voulaient le planter. Il se sentait pas capable de se battre contre eux, il se voyait déjà raide mort, crevé dans le caniveau. Mais il voulait pas mourir ; sa plus grande peur, c'était pas ces connards, c'était de mourir. Et quand il a compris ça, il a eu l'impression que ses yeux s'ouvraient ; qu'il voyait tout beaucoup plus clairement qu'avant, comme si jusqu'à présent, il avait été bigleux. Quand les types se sont jetés sur lui, il m'a dit qu'il les voyait bouger très lentement, comme s'ils patouillaient dans la boue ; et il a compris ce qu'il devait faire. Il a saisit le couteau du premier type et s'en est servi pour buter tous les autres. Après, il se sentait un peu différent, pas seulement parce qu'il avait tué pour la première fois. Il se sentait incroyablement fort, comme si rien pouvait l'arrêter. J'ai adoré cette histoire. Je sais pas si c'est vrai ou s'il me l'a servie pour que je la ferme, mais je pense que c'est pas tout inventé.

  
Est-ce que je serais fort comme lui plus tard, que je lui ai demandé ? Il a rigolé et a répondu que je risquais pas si je grandissais pas un peu ; et puis il faudrait que je me muscle aussi. Kenny fait parfois des pompes au milieu de la planque ; j'essaie de l'imiter mais c'est dur. J'ai réussi à en faire dix hier. C'est pas mal, non ? Bon, Kenny dit quand même que ça pourrait bien m'arriver à moi aussi, de devenir fort comme lui. J'espère que oui. Mais... si je pouvais éviter de tuer quelqu'un pour ça...

  
J'ose pas encore lui demander si c'est vraiment mon papa. Faudra bien que je le fasse un jour...


	36. FAIS CONFIANCE A PERSONNE ! (août 827) Cathrin Dietlinde, une habitante des bas-fonds

Une nouvelle famille s'est installée il y a deux mois dans le coin ; en fait de famille, ça doit être un homme et son fils. Ce sont plutôt des mères seules qu'on voit la plupart du temps... Ils ont emménagé dans une des vieilles bicoques des hauteurs, là où mon mari dit que "le plafond est bas". C'est très éloigné de tout et donc peu fréquenté, aussi je me demande s'ils sont pas louches, ces deux-là. Mais après tout, qui peut se vanter de savoir ce que tout un chacun dissimule ? On a tous un passé plus ou moins reluisant ici.

  
Le père, un dénommé Manfred, est encore à la recherche d'un boulot. Je le croise souvent dans le centre ; soit il boit au bar, soit il fait la tournée des commerces. Il est plutôt grand et bien bâti, il devrait essayer avec la petite entreprise montée par le gouvernement qui fait en sorte d'entretenir un peu le pavement. Peu de chance qu'on l'engage pour tenir un commerce, il a pas la tête de l'emploi. Pour tout dire, il me fait plus penser à un truand qu'autre chose... Enfin, mieux vaut ne pas me poser tant de questions, à partir du moment où il ne fait pas parler de lui.

  
J'ai vu son gamin faire la manche plus d'une fois. Ca me fend toujours le coeur de voir ce genre de petit être décharné seul dehors, à la merci du premier venu. Il n'y a pas tellement de mendiants ici, beaucoup moins que dans le centre-ville, alors il doit avoir de quoi faire ; je lui ai déjà donné une pièce ou deux. J'espère seulement que ça ne finit pas en boisson dans l'estomac de son père... La prochaine fois, je lui achèterai directement quelque chose à manger. Il est si maigre !

  
Je n'ai jamais eu le bonheur d'avoir d'enfant à moi, la seule grossesse que j'ai vécue s'est mal terminée. Depuis, plus rien ; et puis, je suis trop vieille pour ça maintenant. Mais les enfants d'ici me font toujours un peu pitié. Je suis pas loin de penser que c'est un peu criminel de les obliger à naître ici, avec comme seules perspectives le vol, le meurtre ou la prostitution. Oh, certains s'en sortent et exercent des métiers honnêtes, mais même parmi ceux-là, y en a peu qui peuvent se vanter de ne jamais avoir exercé quelques temps ce genre... d'activités. Mon mari lui-même... enfin, je ne parlerai pas de ça. Disons quand même que c'est grâce à lui si j'ai jamais été obligée d'aller faire le tapin. Il est chasseur de rats maintenant ; ça paie pas beaucoup mais il manque pas de travail.

  
Depuis peu, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que la racaille a tendance à se déplacer par chez nous. On était bien tranquilles avant - le quartier a connu des hauts et des bas -, mais depuis que les brigades spéciales quadrillent le secteur du centre-ville pour tenter d'arrêter ce Kenny l'Egorgeur, ils fuient pour sauver leur peau. Je m'attends à ce que notre quotidien soit bouleversé d'un jour à l'autre par cet afflux de criminalité. J'essaie déjà de ne plus trop traîner dans les rues trop tard, et je fais mes courses rapidement. Peut-être que les prix vont de nouveau chuter, ce serait un moindre mal.

  
Le petit qui mendie devra faire attention lui aussi, s'il veut pas se faire enlever ou molester. Son père devrait vite trouver un travail et le garder chez lui. Je dis ça, je dis rien ; c'est mon instinct maternel qui parle. J'enverrai mon mari là-haut proposer ses services au père ; une vieille habitation abandonnée depuis des années doit regorger de rats.


	37. FAIS CONFIANCE A PERSONNE ! (septembre 827) Kenny Ackerman

Si les gangs commencent à s'installer ici, ça risque de sentir le roussi dans pas longtemps.

  
Malgré ma couverture, je suis pas si insoupçonnable que ça, je passe pas inaperçu et la présence de Livaï fait jaser. Un homme seul avec un mouflet, c'est pas commun... Je fais ce que je peux pour passer pour le brave type qui cherche du boulot, mais si j'en dégote pas vite, on va trouver ça louche. Je suis allé au bordel voir si on avait pas besoin de mes services ; ça a rien donné. Et puis j'ai pas tellement envie de travailler là-dedans. Y a quelques bars, mais aucun disposé à m'engager. C'est pas tellement pour gagner de l'argent, mais surtout pour me planquer ; qui irait imaginer Kenny l'Egorgeur bossant dans un tripot ?

  
Je retourne de temps en temps seul dans le centre-ville, et j'ai constaté que les recherches ont pas faiblit. Faut dire que j'ai bien dû zigouiller quelques gars de la haute qui trafiquaient ici... Pas étonnant qu'on fasse pression pour m'arrêter. Je me suis fait des ennemis hauts placés, c'est clair. Autrement, on aurait pas appelé les brigades spéciales pour coffrer un tueur de miséreux.

  
Alors, j'ai pas le choix ; je tue au hasard des truands dans le coin, histoire qu'ils pensent que je suis toujours par ici et qu'ils aillent pas chercher ailleurs. Et puis faut bien admettre que le vieux pote me démange un peu... Ca me passe les nerfs. Je trépigne à force de rien faire, de rester inactif...

  
Du coup, je passe plus de temps avec le nain. Il s'est mis en tête de s'entraîner un peu, alors je lui montre l'exemple ; c'est pas parce que je bosse plus que je dois me laisser aller, il faut garder la forme ! Les baguettes qui lui servent de bras et de jambes vont sans doute commencer à gonfler un peu, il va avoir l'âge. Par contre, je désespère de le voir gagner en taille ; il va gratter pour se faire respecter plus tard... Quoique ses yeux gris peuvent en intimider plus d'un, même moi j'ai du mal à les fixer plus d'une minute, c'est dire. Ceux de Kuchel me faisaient pas cet effet là ; ils ont un truc en plus, un éclat particulier qui reflète une grande intelligence, un esprit qui devine et surveille tout et tout le monde, j'sais pas... Il apprend vite, comme le calcul par exemple. Il s'est amusé à compter le nombre de pièces et de billets qui nous restait, et depuis il fait ses comptes tous les soirs, comme un vrai chef de bande !

  
L'autre jour, je l'ai étalé par terre avec une prise de mon cru. Il est resté étendu cinq minutes en bredouillant que la sensation était intéressante. Et il en a redemandé. Je me suis pas fait prier ! Mais faudrait pas qu'il se casse quelque chose, pas les moyens d'appeler un toubib. Il devient de plus en téméraire et imprudent ; une question d'âge, je suppose. Pendant que je ressortais d'un... entretien d'embauche peu concluant, je l'ai vu se glisser dans un groupe de malfrats qui discutait. Il en est ressorti avec les mains vides mais les mecs au cul, couteaux brandis ! Je les ai laissés le courser, le sourire aux lèvres, quand même prêt à intervenir si ça tournait mal. Je l'ai retrouvé à la planque. Je l'ai sermonné un peu ; qu'il fasse gaffe, je veux éviter de tuer ici, j'ai assez d'emmerdes comme ça !

  
Notre pactole commence à diminuer... Si je trouve pas un boulot sans histoire d'ici un mois, on risque d'avoir du mal à croûter... Ce que Livai ramène ne suffira plus. Il a déjà fait l'effort de se passer de son thé - apparemment, personne n'en vend dans le coin... Et puis me faire entretenir par ce gamin me dérange au plus haut point. C'est pas comme ça que ça doit se passer !

  
Bon, on va fumer une clope ensemble et parler de notre avenir en regardant le plafond obscur au-dessus de nos têtes. Enfin, quand il aura fini de faire le nettoyage de la chambre et la course aux rats ! Ces bestioles le rendent marteau, il court dans la baraque avec un vieux balai ramassé je sais pas où, dans l'espoir de les assommer ! Autant dire que ça l'aide pas à trouver le sommeil... Et puis il fait toujours des cauchemars, qu'il dit.

  
D'une façon ou d'une autre, il va falloir qu'on se sorte de cette situation.


	38. LA MAISON REISS (décembre 828) Kenny Ackerman

Les brigades sont retournées se planquer, mais la garnison lâche pas l'affaire. Le centre-ville grouille encore de patrouilles. Ils ont pas autre chose à faire, ces merdeux ? Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que Kenny l'Egorgeur va devoir se suicider professionnellement s'il veut s'en sortir...

  
Ca va faire des mois que j'ai arrêté de tuer pour la forme. Je pensais que ce serait suffisant pour me faire oublier. Mais apparemment, quelqu'un m'en veut à mort et souhaite pas que retourne bosser, je vois que ça.

  
J'ai dégoté un boulot de couverture sur un petit chantier qui s'est ouvert depuis peu au fond du quartier ; apparemment la bonne âme du pensionnat veut réitérer son exploit inutile et en ouvrir un autre ici. J'ai discuté un peu avec les ouvriers : personne ne connaît l'identité de ce généreux mécène. Mais il paie bien, ça vaut le coup.

  
Au moins ça me fait dépenser mon énergie, y a rien que je déteste plus que de me tourner les pouces ! Livai m'apporte des fois de quoi bouffer et fumer sur le chantier, y a pas à dire, ce gamin est prévenant quand même. Y a vraiment un petit coeur qui bat là-dedans ! Pas à se demander de quel côté de la famille il a chopé ça...

  
Mine de rien, c'est pas désagréable de savoir que quelqu'un vous attend chez vous... Bah, je suppose que c'est mon rythme de vie qui me fait penser ça, j'ai pas l'habitude... Ca durera pas ; je suis pas fait pour me contenter de ce genre de travail.

  
Le nain m'a relancé au sujet de Kuchel il y a peu ; soi-disant que je lui avait promis de l'emmener au ciel. C'est vrai, je me souviens maintenant ; il oublie rien, ce mouflet... Il a bien fallu que je lui explique que tant que j'aurai pas repris le travail avec mes clients rupins de la surface, ça allait être compliqué. Il a un peu fait la tête mais je crois qu'il a compris. Il a sa manière à lui, en croisant les bras et en vous regardant fixement, de vous faire vous sentir coupable...

  
Son caractère s'est encore affirmé ces dernières années ; la dérouillée qu'il a prise a dû le marquer. Je suppose qu'il s'est bagarré depuis et qu'il s'est fait respecter. Il ne me parle jamais de ça, il veut pas que je m'en mêle. Très bien, mon capitaine, à vos ordres, de toutes façons, ça m'intéresse pas. Cela dit... si, ça m'intéresserait de savoir comment il se débrouille en situation réelle... Juste pour juger de ses progrès. Je suis concerné après tout, non ?

  
Là, je rentre du chantier, bien crevé et bien crade. Je vais quand même allé me baquer, parce que là, ça craint. Un minimum d'hygiène, ça fait pas de mal. V'là qu'il déteint sur moi, maintenant... Eh là, c'est moi où j'ai l'impression qu'on me file ? Il me semble qu'une silhouette sombre s'est glissée dans la ruelle du fond au moment où j'arrivais... Gaffe, Kenny. Aie l'air de rien, conduis-toi comme un bon citoyen de seconde zone. Mais... je vais les faire danser un peu, histoire de voir si j'ai vu juste.

  
Je pousse la porte du premier troquet venu et commande un verre ; et un deuxième. J'évite de me faire remarquer et je guette le bruit de la porte. Je me retourne très discrètement pour scruter ceux qui rentrent, mais aucun signe de mon suiveur... Je finis mon troisième verre et je me décide à sortir. Personne. Est-ce que j'ai plus le nez ? He he, non, le voilà, le corbac. Il a essayé de se dissimuler en loucedé mais on me la fait pas. Bon, on va essayé de le semer, comme au bon vieux temps.

  
Ce type m'a pas l'air d'un officier, il porte un long manteau noir et un large chapeau. Il a le sens du style, ça me connaît. Un espion, ou un assassin envoyé pour me faire la peau. Ca voudrait dire que je suis repéré. Mais pourquoi ne pas m'attaquer alors ? On dirait qu'il attend quelque chose... Plus je marche avec ce type au cul et plus je me dis qu'il est là pour autre chose... En tout cas, je vais pas l'emmener à la planque, quitte à coucher dehors. Livaï va peut-être s'inquiéter mais il remerciera quand il saura que j'ai fait en sorte que ce type n'entre pas chez nous avec ses pattes sales.

  
En tout cas, une chose est sûre : il sait qui je suis, et le mieux serait de le zigouiller. Le vieux pote est toujours avec moi. Mais je sais pas pourquoi... je suis pas encore décidé. Il m'intrigue. Je verrais plus tard ; s'il insiste, on aura une discussion.


	39. LA MAISON REISS (décembre 828) Ortwin Raimund, homme de main

Le boss m'a demandé d'attendre que la cible prenne contact d'elle-même. Je sais que je joue gros avec lui, s'il a le moindre doute sur mes intentions, il pourrait me planter. Cela dit, vu qu'il est en cavale, il y réfléchira peut-être à deux fois. Et je suis pas sans défense, si je dois l'assommer et le ficeler pour qu'il reste tranquille, je le ferais.

  
Non. Ce type est un Ackerman. C'est pas n'importe qui. Je serais sans doute mort avant d'avoir posé la main dessus. Je dois être prudent, lui montrer que je suis là sans être trop envahissant. Je crois qu'il a fini par s'habituer à ma présence ; et comme il a un emploi régulier, ses allers et venues sont prévisibles. Il va bien finir par m'aborder.

  
On croirait pas comme ça que ce type est une force de la nature. Plutôt grand et dégingandé, mais souple et méfiant comme un chat... plutôt comme un renard. Enfin je sais pas, je l'ai entendu dire ; j'en ai jamais vu, de renard. Je suis né ici moi aussi. Ce sont mes talents qui m'ont valu d'être remarqué par le boss. Je suis jamais allé plus loin que le Mur Sina.

  
Ca bouge sacrément en haut lieux. On a déjà démantelé un vaste complot visant à assassiner le roi Fritz. Le boss a bien une idée de l'identité des commanditaires, mais c'est pas encore sûr. Et il a tout intérêt à ce que ce souverain fantoche continue de "régner" sur les Murs ; ou bien qu'il soit remplacé par quelqu'un de plus malléable. Et donc à éliminer tout prétendant légitime qui se présenterait en cas de place vacante. C'est pour ça que je suis là.

  
Je suis qu'un pion, pas très fin en politique, ni très intéressé par ces trucs-là, mais j'en sais assez pour faire mon boulot. Et je sais que la maison Reiss est un problème qu'il faut résoudre. C'est ce que dit le boss. Il veut garder son siège au parlement, et comme il trempe dans des tas de magouilles, il faudrait pas qu'un roi légitime, intègre et réellement soucieux de la justice, fasse le ménage, voyez. Or, y'en a qu'un qui a le profil.

  
Uli Reiss.

  
Le clan Reiss vit sous une sorte anonymat, mais moi je sais bien que ce sont eux qui font tourner la baraque. Ils jouissent de l'immunité car le pouvoir en place a besoin d'eux pour maintenir le contrôle sur la populace ; l'effacement de mémoire, tout ça. Comme maintenant je fais partie de la haute, j'y suis plus soumis, donc je suis au courant. Me demandez pas comment ils s'y prennent ; y a toute une histoire de titan, de pouvoir ancestral, que j'ai pas trop compris, mais c'est pas tellement important. L'important, c'est que je sais pourquoi le boss veut se débarrasser de ce prétendant gênant. Et pour ça, il va avoir besoin des services de ce lascar d'Ackerman.

  
Il sera peut-être content de contribuer après tout. Faut dire que les Reiss ont fait la chasse aux Ackerman, et aux asiatiques, bref à tous les troubles-fêtes qui voulaient pas - et ne pouvaient pas - se soumettre au système. Quand je lui aurait dit tout ça, il voudra peut-être venger sa chère famille. Famille, clan, titre... Je sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire, ce mot, "Ackerman" ; c'est peut-être rien de tout ça.

  
Un tueur pro, qui a peur de rien et qui massacre à tour de bras... Ouais, j'aurais pu m'en charger moi-même. Mais le boss veut ce mec. Ah, le voilà qui s'arrête, il m'observe. Ouais, je suis là, comme d'hab. Tu veux pas venir me voir, qu'on discute ? J'ai un deal à te proposer, tu pourras pas y résister. Le boss sait se montrer généreux, il l'a été avec moi. Peut-être même qu'il te prendra à son service, qui sait ? Non, pas moyen, tu me prendras pas ma place, connard.

  
Il se tourne franchement vers moi et m'indique de la tête un bar ouvert. Je crois que ça s'annonce bien s'il veut me rencontrer dans un lieu public. Comme ça il assure aussi ses arrières, c'est bien joué. Sauf que moi je pourrais le planter sans jamais avoir de problème, je suis intouchable. Mais bon, entre truands, on se comprend.

  
Allons boire un verre, Kenny l'Egorgeur, Kenny Ackerman, ou quel que soit le nom que tu te donnes maintenant ; les bas-fonds me dessèchent la glotte.


	40. LA MAISON REISS (janvier 829) Livaï

Kenny rentre tard en ce moment. Il doit aller se saouler après le boulot, il sent la gnôle. Il a l'air préoccupé, enfin plus que d'habitude. Son travail paie bien ; moi, par contre, je gamberge un peu.

  
Depuis que je me sers mieux du couteau, on vient plus m'emmerder ni essayer de me tirer ma recette. Mais y a pas grand monde qui vit ici - même le bordel a fermé - et c'est dur de voler sans se faire remarquer. Alors je mendie. J'ai bien demandé aux commerces du coin s'ils avaient pas besoin de moi, mais j'inspire pas confiance, on dirait. Je peux pas tellement leur en vouloir, j'ai dû chiper chez eux plus d'une fois.

  
J'aimerais bien qu'on retourne au centre-ville. Ici, tout est loin de la planque, la bouffe, l'eau, et le reste. Ca me saoule de devoir me taper tous ces trajets tous les jours. Kenny me dit que ça me fera les guiboles, mais je les ai pas aussi longues que les siennes, moi. Mais je distance les connards qui essaient encore de me courser. Je connais bien le quartier et ça me sert, d'être petit, je peux me cacher partout comme ça. Oui, je sais, Kenny serait pas fier s'il savait que je préfère encore prendre la fuite quand je peux, mais il a dit que je devais éviter de zigouiller des gens ici. J'ai jamais tué personne encore... mais j'en ai esquinté quelques-uns, ça oui !

  
Je pense pas être fort, j'essaie surtout de me débrouiller comme je peux pour éviter les ennuis. La semaine dernière - ou celle d'avant, c'est dur de savoir quel jour on est dans les bas-fonds -, j'avais des sous pleins les poches et y'avait un mioche qui tendait la main au coin. Je sais pas pourquoi, je lui en ai donné un peu. C'est bizarre de me retrouver de ce côté du trottoir...

  
Maman disait souvent qu'il y a toujours plus malheureux que soi et que quand on peut aider, il faut le faire. Je suis d'accord avec ça, mais je suis un voleur, moi ; je rends des gens malheureux en leur piquant leur argent. Je sais pas trop comment gérer ça, j'y avait jamais vraiment pensé avant ; faudrait que je demande son avis à Kenny. Je suis pas sûr qu'il aura envie de me répondre, car il est à côté de ses pompes en ce moment. C'est à peine s'il me remarque. Je glisserai du thé dans sa chopine qu'il le verrait peut-être même pas. Ca m'inquiète... Je me souviens que maman était comme ça avant de...

  
Si Kenny tombait malade, comme maman... S'il mourrait... Je ferais quoi ?

  
Depuis ce temps-là, je fais des cauchemars où je vois Kenny mort... Y a un énorme truc noir qui lui tombe dessus et qui l'écrase... Ce serait pas un titan ? Kenny, ils existent, les titans ? Tout le monde en parle mais personne en a jamais vu. Si Kenny en a jamais vu, c'est qu'ils doivent pas exister, hein ?


	41. LA MAISON REISS (janvier 829) Kenny Ackerman

Va falloir que je me décide. Et vite.

Le joujou qu'il m'a filé me brûle les doigts. Avec ça, je peux dégommer n'importe quoi à distance, sans même être repéré. Je m'entraîne avec quand Livaï est pas là. J'ai déjà un bon coup de main. Je pourrais le garder une fois le boulot terminé, qu'il a dit. J'en reviens toujours pas, de ce deal du siècle qu'on me propose.

J'aurai dû deviner tout de suite que c'était un intermédiaire, sapé comme il l'était. Cet Ortwin travaille pour un membre éminent du parlement, et accessoirement un gros bonnet de la pègre du Mur Sina. Ce type voudrait que je tue quelqu'un. Pourquoi moi ? je lui ai demandé. Parce que je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire. D'accord, et c'est qui, cette cible si importante et si difficile à tuer ? Le leader du clan Reiss. Reiss, Reiss... Ca me dit rien du tout. Mais il paraîtrait que c'est le véritable roi des trois Murs ; que c'est lui qui maintient un semblant d'ordre dans tout ce merdier. Il aurait un genre de pouvoir mental très puissant qui efface les mémoires des gens. Qui efface les mémoires ? Intéressant, ça. C'était donc pas des cracks inventés par papi.

Ortwin m'a informé que c'était ce clan, le véritable clan royal, qui était responsable de la persécution des Ackerman. Il m'a regardé attentivement après m'avoir balancé ça, pour voir comment j'allais réagir. Il a rien eu du tout. Mais je dois bien dire que ça m'a un peu secoué. On s'est fait exterminer parce que ces fumiers de Reiss pouvaient pas nous soumettre ?! Avoir enfin un nom à coller là-dessus, ça faisait un bien fou. Mais je me sentais pas mieux pour autant. Bizarre, hein ?

Ortwin en est venu à ce qui me concernait. Son patron sait qui je suis, un Ackerman, et il m'assure que j'ai les capacités pour descendre le chef de clan Reiss, un certain Uli. Lui et sa famille vivent dans une ferme dans les pairies du Mur Rose. Ils sont sous la protection de la première division des brigades spéciales, la section la plus mystérieuse - et sulfureuse - du corps militaire. Mais la famille quitte souvent ses terres pour se rendre à Mitras, les attaquer dans la campagne serait aisé ; il suffirait juste de me tracer un itinéraire...

Eh doucement, que je lui ai dit ! Ca me rapporte quoi, à moi ? A part une petite vengeance tardive pour mes ancêtres ? Et là, il a sorti le grand jeu ; un blanchiment total de mon casier judiciaire, une coquette somme d'argent qui me mettra à l'abri pour des années, et le fin du fin : les papiers de citoyenneté qui me permettront de vivre au soleil jusqu'à ma mort. J'avoue, j'étais sur le cul ! Cet Uli Reiss doit être un sacré emmerdeur pour qu'on m'offre tout ça en échange de sa tête ! 

Et le petit ? que j'ai demandé. J'ai un mouflet avec moi. Il pourra devenir citoyen lui aussi ? Ortwin m'a assuré que son patron y réfléchirait, mais que c'était surtout de moi qu'il s'agissait. Mais à tout hasard, il m'a posé la question : c'est un Ackerman lui aussi ? Je me suis montré prudent, et lui ait dit que non, juste un chiot perdu que j'ai recueilli dans ma grande bonté. Il a eu l'air de gober.

En gage de sa bonne foi, il m'a filé cette merveille. Un bijou de technologie dernier cri, une pétoire qui a cours que dans les brigades spéciales. Il m'a assuré que je pourrais tuer Uli Reiss qu'avec ça. Pourquoi pas un bon vieux couteau ? Il a eu l'air évasif et a fini par me dire que ça risquait d'être dangereux, que les Reiss ont des pouvoirs spéciaux, et qu'il vaut mieux le tuer de loin. D'accord, monsieur. Je comprends pas grand chose à tout ça, mais après tout... 

Je l'ai regardé de travers. J'aime pas tellement traiter avec les sous-fifres... Et si c'était des conneries ? Je veux voir la couleur des billets ! Ortwin m'a assuré qu'il reviendrait dans un mois, ici même, pour savoir si j'étais partant ; d'ici là, je me serais familiarisé avec la pétoire et pris une décision, pas vrai ? Si je me présentais ici et acceptais le boulot dans un mois, j'aurais droit à un acompte, qu'il a dit, et à des détails sur comment m'y prendre.

Le problème, c'est que ça fera un mois dans deux jours et que je suis toujours pas décidé... Et si je demandais son avis au nain ? Il a souvent de bonnes intuitions, ha ha ! Je sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'a l'air trop bizarre pour pas être un coup fourré, tout ce bazar. Mais v'là la récompense de prince qu'on m'a promise... Plus de souci à se faire ! Et puis, si c'était vraiment bidon, on m'aurait pas révélé tous ses secrets d'état, non ?

Bon sang, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je me sens si peu sûr de moi. Ca serait le coup de ma vie... et peut-être bien le dernier.


	42. LA MAISON REISS (janvier 829) Ortwin Raimund, homme de main

On peut dire qu'il se fait désirer, celui-là... Il m'a quand même fait poireauter deux jours entiers dans cette putain de taverne moisie... Heureusement que je suis bien payé pour ça.

Il a apprécié le flingue et se dit partant pour la mission. Il a pas tellement le choix, autrement il croupira ici. Ou il se fera choper par les brigades. Le boss a fait ce qu'il fallait pour que son avis de recherche reste sur le dessus du panier, pour qu'il continue de se sentir traqué. Un homme sans espoir est plus enclin à risquer sa vie. En admettant qu'il revienne vivant, le boss fera sans doute tout ce qu'il a promis - pour le môme, je sais pas. 

Je lui donne d'autres détails, comme le signalement de la cible, l'endroit et le moment où il serait plus judicieux de lancer l'attaque... Enfin, je me garde bien de lui parler du titan, il a pas besoin de savoir ça, pas vrai ? Même s'il savait, ça changerait rien, il a une chance sur deux d'y rester. Le boss dit qu'un Ackerman devrait pouvoir y arriver, mais franchement, je miserai pas sur ce type. 

Je lui file le quart de la somme promise ; avec l'avertissement express que s'il se fait la malle avec sans remplir sa part du contrat, il finira en taule. Ca fait déjà un paquet de fric, il a intérêt à planquer ça ; heureusement qu'on s'est mis dans un endroit discret... Il le prend pas mal, les affaires sont les affaires, qu'il dit, il sait comment ça se passe.

Un dernier verre, pour la route... On en boira sans doute plus ensemble, de toute façon. Et c'est tant mieux, je me suis pas tiré de ces taudis pour y passer mes journées. Je vais pouvoir remonter là-haut, là où l'air est moins vicié.

Quelque part, je me dis que si ce Kenny arrive pas à régler son compte à Reiss, personne le pourra. Bon vent, Kenny Ackerman, et bonne chance, malgré tout.


	43. LA MAISON REISS (février 829) Kenny Ackerman

De nouveau à la surface. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Je sais bien que je risque ma peau. Cet enfoiré d'Ortwin me l'a pas dit tel quel, mais je l'ai deviné. Ca va être costaud. En attendant la suite, je me remplis les poumons de cet air frais et pur, qui vient des plaines du Mur Rose. Du haut du Mur Sina, il est encore plus vif. Tellement qu'il peut vous trancher la peau. J'avais oublié la sensation... et aussi celle du soleil. Ma peau me supplie presque de me mettre à couvert. Mais j'ai un truc à faire ici avant de m'y mettre.

C'est pas facile de grimper ici. Mais on m'a filé des passes-droits, temporaires. Je peux me déplacer où je veux dans les trois Murs durant quatre jours. Faut pas traîner. Ma proie est quelque part là-bas, au milieu de cette campagne verdoyante où on ne connaît aucun souci. On y est loin de tout, des problèmes de la ville, des intrigues politiques, de la misère des bas-fonds... Pourtant, cet Uli

Reiss semble tremper en plein dans tout ça.   
Le fait qu'il soit responsable - enfin, pas lui directement - des malheurs de ma lignée n'est qu'un détail. Le passé est le passé. Mais je suis bien curieux de voir sa gueule, quand même. Qui est cet homme qui semble craint pas des gens puissants ? Tellement craint que c'est moi qu'on envoie lui faire la peau ? Est-ce qu'il me suppliera de l'épargner quand je l'aurai à ma botte ? Ou bien c'est moi qui vais morfler ? Ce duel s'annonce intéressant... J'en aurais presque les chocottes, tiens !

Livaï m'a posé des questions évidemment. Quand je lui ai dit que je serais absent pendant un moment, il a tempêté pour que je l'emmène. Il a deviné que j'allais à la surface. Je lui ai dit que c'était pour du boulot, que je pouvais pas l'emmener. Mais que quand je reviendrai, on serait tout les deux des hommes riches ! Et il pourra vivre là-haut si le coeur lui en dit ! Je me suis montré convaincant mais je lui ai quand même fait mémoriser la latte du plancher sous laquelle je planque tout notre pactole, en plus de l'avance du client ; histoire qu'il soit pas démuni s'il se retrouve seul. Après tout, si j'y reste, autant qu'il serve à quelqu'un, ce fric. Qu'il reste dans la famille, ha ha !

J'ai bien vu qu'il avait un autre truc à me dire, un truc important, mais il a rien ajouté. Je saurais peut-être jamais ce que c'était. Il avait pas l'air soucieux, mais c'est jamais facile de deviner ce qu'il a dans la caboche. J'ai essayé de pas l'inquiéter : une mission de routine, rien de plus, t'en fais pas, demi-portion !

Je suis parti sans me retourner. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est la première fois qu'on est séparés depuis que je l'ai recueilli... Faut croire que c'est moi qui m'en fait le plus...

Il va falloir décoller. J'espère que le vent va vite se lever. La vue est belle quand même... Y a pas que du mauvais dans ce putain de monde, en fin de compte. Quel que soit le côté par lequel tu le regardes, on y trouve des belles choses qui peuvent pas être changées ; les mauvaises finissent toujours par passer, elles. Comme moi, par exemple.

Ca y est, le vent souffle comme il faut. Ca pince sévère. Allez, on libère la frangine et on se tire d'ici. J'ouvre la boîte de Kuchel et je laisse ses cendres s'envoler au loin. Va courir sur la plaine, soeurette ; et si tu arrives à atteindre le ciel, dis-lui qu'on se les gèle, putain ! Pour ce que j'en dis... D'ici peu, j'irai peut-être te rejoindre là-haut... Nan, les ordures comme moi pourrissent sur place, le ciel c'est pour les gens comme toi ; ou comme lui...

Je reste comme ça, les mains dans les poches, à me geler les couilles pour rien. J'aime bien la sensation finalement ; ou moins, elle me dit que je suis en vie. Être vivant, c'est déjà quelque chose. Pourquoi je pense à ça maintenant, moi ?...

Ton grand frère te salue, Kuchel. Peut-être à tout à l'heure. Et Livaï... et ben... ça a été un honneur de te rencontrer, nabot ! Je te l'ai jamais dit, mais tu m'as rendu fier ! J'aurai au moins fait quelque chose de pas trop moche dans ma vie ! Si je reviens, je te dirais peut-être que je suis ton tonton ! Sinon, ben... bonne chance...


	44. POURQUOI TU M'ABANDONNES ? (février 829) Livaï

Kenny a laissé un gros paquet de fric, j'ai pas à m'en faire. Je vais ni mendier, ni voler aujourd'hui. Alors je vais faire des grosses courses, comme ça Kenny aura un bon repas à son retour.

Il a pas voulu me dire où il allait, mais je sais qu'il est là-haut. Je voulais tellement qu'il m'emmène ! Il est parti avec maman... Elle doit être dans le ciel, maintenant. Et Kenny, il est où exactement ? Il fait quoi ? J'ai vu les boîtes de conserve trouées derrière la planque. Avec quoi il a fait ça ?

J'ai les bras chargés mais c'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que c'est très léger. Je marche vite, j'attire pas l'attention, comme Kenny m'a apprit. On sera bientôt riches, qu'il a dit. Je me demande bien ce que ça fait, d'avoir plein d'argent. Qu'est-ce que je ferais avec ? J'ai plein d'idées. Déjà acheter un vrai beau balai, celui qu'on a vaut plus rien. Et puis j'irais acheter de nouveau du thé noir. Des montagnes de thé. J'ai jamais vu une montagne, mais maman m'a dit que ça ressemble à un gigantesque tas de pierres. 

Non, en fait... si on va vivre là-haut grâce à tout cet argent, je voudrais vendre du thé ; il paraît qu'il y en a des tas de sortes différentes, et que là-haut les gens paient pour s'asseoir et en boire, comme dans les bars. Dans les troquets d'ici, ils en vendent pas, ils préfèrent la bière ; mais oui, je voudrais bien faire ça. J'aime tellement l'odeur... La respirer tous les jours, ça serait le pied.

Kenny m'a dit que l'air sent meilleur, là-haut. Je me rends pas trop compte... Pour moi, rien ne sent meilleur que les feuilles de thé. L'odeur du thé et du savon, y a rien de mieux.

Je me suis sali tout à l'heure, en ramassant les courses que j'ai fait tomber. Je dois aussi racheter du savon. Et des bougies. Oui, et j'irai à la pompe laver nos frusques. Kenny sera content de voir que j'ai tout lavé, non ? Maman aimait bien ça...

Je croise un groupe de jeunes, plus âgés que moi. Ils ont un drôle d'air... J'ai mon couteau dans ma poche, mais je veux pas lâcher les courses, ils me les piqueraient. Je rentre la tête dans les épaules et fait semblant de pas les avoir vus. Ils se marrent dans mon dos. La plupart se foutent de ma taille ici. Continuez à vous marrer, sacs à merde, et vous verrez qui est le plus grand, ici. J'hésite plus à me servir de ma lame quand il le faut. J'en ai esquinté plus d'un, à l'occasion. En général ils y reviennent plus, mais ceux-là je les connais pas.

Y a une patrouille de la garnison qui vient vers moi. T'embrouilles pas avec la garnison, a dit Kenny. Ils sont encore à sa recherche. Ca fait déjà bien longtemps qu'on a dégagé pourtant... Ces types inspirent pas toujours confiance ; et ils ont l'air si arrogants avec leur uniforme nickels et leurs bottes qui brillent... A se demander s'ils marchent plus d'une heure par jour avec... Enfin, je vais pas m'en plaindre, moins je les vois, mieux je me porte. Ils ont beau être propres des pieds à la tête, ils sentent mauvais.

Bon, d'accord, je peux pas m'empêcher de reluquer tout leur attirail ; celui qu'ils utilisent pour voler. Ca a l'air vachement compliqué, comme bordel. Et lourd aussi. Mais ce serait tellement génial si j'en avais un ! Je pourrais chiper tout ce que je veux et m'envoler sur les toits sous leur nez ! Si des faces de rats comme eux peuvent s'en servir, je vois pas pourquoi je pourrais pas, moi.

Oh et puis, merde ! Si je deviens riche, je veux un de ces engins. C'est du matériel militaire, mais ça doit bien pouvoir s'acheter, non ? Et Kenny aussi pourrait en avoir un ! Je suis sûr qu'un jour, on volera ensemble sur les toits de là-haut, sous le ciel bleu ! Je nous y voie déjà !

Faudrait déjà qu'il rentre... Je peux pas m'empêcher de le sentir mal, son coup. Je suis sûr qu'il va lui arriver quelque chose... Pas quelque chose de grave, j'espère pas, mais... il sera plus le même, je crois. C'est pas mal d'être un peu seul, sans lui ; mais je veux qu'il rentre quand même...


	45. POURQUOI TU M'ABANDONNES ? (février 829) Jochem Lamprecht, chef de bande

Une rixe de temps en temps fait jamais de mal. Enfin ça dépends qui la démarre et qui la finit, ha ha !

Depuis qu'on a le gros Parsifal, faut dire que plus personne peut s'en prendre à nous sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Il a à peine plus de vingt ans, mais il fait bien dans les cent kilos déjà. Heureusement qu'il est trop con pour vouloir me prendre ma place. Il me vénère trop pour ça. A part cogner et trancher, il sait rien faire de ses gros doigts.

Une brute épaisse en faire-valoir, ça met tout de suite le respect là où il faut. Quand il a cassé la gueule de l'autre type de la garnison et l'a laissé allongé dans son sang, je me suis dit que les saleté d'officiers allaient arrêter de nous faire chier. Faut bien qu'y comprennent que c'est mon territoire ici, et que s'ils veulent pas qu'on fasse une descente dans leur caserne minable, ils feraient bien de nous laisser mener nos affaires pénards.

Cela dit, on a vidé le quartier déjà. Dès qu'on se pointe, les gens s'écartent ou rentrent chez eux. La plupart ont plus de pognon par ici. Alors on s'est mis au trafic. Des clopes, de l'alcool de contrebande, et surtout cette poudreuse qui a montré le bout de son nez sur le marché y a pas longtemps. J'y ai goûté une fois ou deux, c'était le pied. Mais je fais gaffe à pas devenir accroc ; j'aime garder toute ma tête, tant que je l'ai encore sur les épaules. 

Ca se fourgue bien ; certains sont prêts à donner tout le fric qu'ils ont pour s'en procurer, c'est le bon filon. Et comme c'est interditpar l'Etat, les richards en manque viennent chercher leur dose ici. Le producteur traite qu'avec moi, ça fait grogner dans le groupe, mais c'est comme ça ; ils sauront jamais qui me la refile, ni la recette magique de ce produit qui rend riche.

Je me suis donné pour mission d'inonder de cette dope tous les bas-fonds d'ici un mois ou deux. Et plus ils sont jeunes, mieux c'est ; les jeunes deviennent accrocs plus vite, ils en redemandent toujours plus. Y a ce quartier, là-bas, où on a ouvert un refuge pour les mômes d'ici. Il va falloir s'y implanter vite, que des clients potentiels !

Bettina m'a demandé une fois pourquoi j'utilisais pas tout ce fric pour aller là-haut et devenir citoyen. Mais qui voudrait de ça ? On a la belle vie ici, tout le monde nous craint, la garnison arrive pas à nous coincer et on peut trafiquer tout ce qu'on veut ! Là-haut, on aurait vite fait de se faire coffrer. Un boulot honnête ? Pourquoi faire ? Pour se fatiguer à gagner des clopinettes, alors qu'ici on gagne plus en moitié moins de temps ? C'est pas un bon plan, ça, Betti, que je lui ai dit. Elle s'est rhabillée vite fait avant qu'un des gars nous surprenne. Vu que c'est la seule fille de la bande, forcément, ils rêvent tous de se la taper. Si ça lui plaît tant d'aller vivre là-haut, qu'elle aille se faire peloter les nichons par un bourge qui en fera sa bonne femme. Pour ce qu'elle a comme nichons...

J'emmène Parsifal avec moi chaque fois que je dois traiter. Ca décourage ceux qui voudraient m'entuber. Il joue du couteau comme personne et dès qu'il le sort, avec ses grosses paluches larges comme des assiettes, il met tout le monde d'accord. Je l'ai déjà envoyé zigouiller quelques merdeux ; Wendel y est passé, ce traître qui a essayé de se tirer avec le pognon à la première occasion. Il servait vraiment à rien celui-là, on respire mieux dans les bas-fonds depuis qu'il a clamsé.

Il va falloir se trouver une planque dans le nouveau quartier, pas trop loin du refuge, pour que nos clients puissent faire l'aller-retour sans se faire prendre. J'enverrais Yvo en reconnaissance, avec Raff. Y a pas mieux qu'eux pour renifler les meilleurs coins. Moi, c'est le pognon que je sens. Beaucoup de pognon.


	46. POURQUOI TU M'ABANDONNES ? (février 829) Livaï

Kenny est toujours pas revenu. Et s'il s'était fait zigouiller ? J'aurai dû aller avec lui !

La bande du centre s'est installée par ici. Ca me plaît pas de revoir leurs tronches dans le coin. Je vais essayer de pas faire d'ennuis avant que Kenny revienne. Mais si c'est eux qui m'en font, il faudra bien que je me défende ! Et si Kenny revient pas ?! Où tu es, bordel ?! Je ne vole plus depuis trois jours, je me sers de l'argent de Kenny. C'est un sacré pactole qu'on lui a filé pour ce boulot. Si c'est si cher payé, c'est que ça doit être dur ; c'est pour ça qu'il est pas encore rentré. Il va revenir.

Faut pas que la bande du centre me remarque sinon je vais passer un sale quart d'heure. Et ils sont tous devenus bien plus grands que moi. Je pourrais me défendre face à un ou deux, mais s'ils m'attaquent tous... En ce moment, ils rôdent près du nouveau refuge pour enfants ; je me demande bien ce qu'ils mijotent. Ils vont quand même pas s'en prendre à cet endroit, quand même ?! Y a que des gentilles femmes qui me donnent parfois des pièces et des enfants tout maigres qui tiennent à peine debout.

C'est plus fort que moi, il faut que je sache ce qu'ils font. La garnison patrouille dans le coin maintenant, mais ces crétins verraient pas une crotte de chien sur leurs bottes. Et si j'allais leur dire de faire gaffe à ces lascars ? Ouais, je pourrais. 

Je me suis trouvé un poste d'observation sur le toit d'une vieille baraque d'où je peux les voir entrer et sortir de leur planque. Kenny m'a montré comment faire. J'y reste pendant des heures - faut dire que j'ai rien d'autre à faire et au moins, je pense pas à Kenny. Ils déménagent des petits tonneaux qui ont pas l'air très lourds. Y a quoi là-dedans ? Je vais attendre qu'ils soient tout en train de pionce et j'essaierai de jeter un oeil. Ouais, je sais, c'est super risqué et Kenny me foutrait une taloche pour ça, mais il faut que je sache.

Les chandelles de la rue se sont éteintes, tout est noir, alors je tente le coup. Je me faufile dans une ouverture entre deux planches - c'est trop étroit pour tout le monde sauf moi. Personne penserait qu'il y a quoi que ce soit là-dedans. Pourtant, je trouve une dizaine de petits tonneaux alignés dans ce petit réduit. Y a un bouchon sur le côté. Je l'enlève et y a une poudre blanche et brillante qui s'écoule. J'en prends un peu sur mon doigt et je la renifle. Ca pique le nez, et ça me fait pleurer.

Je sais pas ce que c'est. Mais je peux aller le dire à la garnison. Eux, ils sauront. Merde, j'entends du bruit ! Y en a qui descendent ! Je me glisse vite dans la fente et je me mets à courir dans la rue jusqu'à la planque. Personne me suit. Je ralentis et je souffle un peu. 

Je me dit que je suis qu'un abruti à me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas. Kenny dit tout le temps que je sais pas choisir mes combats comme il faut. J'ai pas sommeil, je vais lire jusqu'à ce que je m'écroule. Demain, Kenny sera peut-être rentré. Je pourrais lui dire, à lui, il leur règlerai leur compte, à ces merdeux. Ou alors il me répondra de pas m'en faire et de continuer à tracer ma route loin de toute cette histoire.

C'est peut-être parce que je m'ennuie sans lui que j'ai besoin de me mêler de leurs affaires...


	47. POURQUOI TU M'ABANDONNES ? (février 829) Jochem Lamprecht, chef de bande

Est-ce qu'on se serait fait repérer ? On est pas à l'abri des officiers qui se prennent pour des héros, mais... Y avait un peu de marchandise répandue par terre dans la remise. Qui s'est glissé ici pour se tirer aussi sec sans que personne ait rien vu ?

Y a bien cette planche qui manque au fond... Aucun officier aurait pu se glisser par là. Je vais ordonner qu'on barricade la remise mieux que ça, tout de même, on sait jamais. Peut-être des gosses qui sont venus s'amuser ici. Je veux pas de rats pour me chiper ma mine d'or ! Si j'en chope, je les cloue au mur !

On a attiré un mouflet hier en lui disant qu'on avait des bonbons à lui montrer et que si il en voulait, il devait y mettre le prix. Le fabricant fait ce qu'il faut pour maquiller l'odeur chimique de la poudreuse ; ça sent la praline, et on en trouve pas dans les bas-fonds... Le gamin y a pas résisté et il a filé la moitié de son pognon. Il ira le dire à ses copains. Une fois qu'on aura une bonne clientèle, on baissera un peu les prix, histoire de s'en faire plus.

On est pas le gang le plus grand ou le plus riche des bas-fonds, il reste les gros bonnets indétrônables depuis des années ; certains existent même depuis cent ans. L'un d'eux s'est fait démonter il y a quelques années, pour trafic d'armes et complot contre le roi, je crois. Mais ce qui marche le mieux, c'est la contrebande ; les pauvres des taudis se jettent sur les marchandises de première nécessité à bas prix, et même les bordels ou troquets réguliers crachent pas dessus. 

Mais personne refourgue de la dope. Le fabricant lui a pas encore donné de nom, à cette merveille, il veut s'assurer que ça marche avant de la baptiser. Et d'en envahir les trois murs. Il a de l'ambition, j'aime bien.

Je me tâte pour engager un type qui surveillerai la remise la nuit. Ca serait un bon investissement. Du coup, je décide d'aller prospecter en ville, voire si je peux pas dégoter un gros bras. Je prends Parsifal avec moi, avec lui je me sens tranquille. Les autres restent à la planque, à fumer ou roupiller. Ah, le boulot d'un chef n'est jamais terminé !

Une silhouette s'enfuit pas loin de nous. Je pense la reconnaître ; ouais, je reconnaîtrais ce physique de minus entre mille ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce nabot se retrouve sur mon chemin ?! Il cherche vraiment les emmerdes ! Il a déjà estropié quelques-uns de mes gars, il a pris la confiance !

Attends, il serait pas en train de nous espionner ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, à nous reluquer ? Il se prend pour un soldat ou quoi ?! Merde, je viens de faire la soudure : hier soir, dans la remise... la toute petite ouverture, la poudreuse répandue... la fuite... Cette fouine a décidé de se mêler de ce qui le regarde pas... Putain de merde, il serait bien capable d'aller nous dénoncer à la garnison ! Comment on a pas pu faire gaffe !? A force de constamment observer les garnisons en patrouille, on a oublié que d'autres problèmes pouvaient se pointer ! Celui-là, s'en est un ! Après tout, s'il pouvait nous faire coffrer, je suis sûr qu'il se gênerait pas ! Il a peut-être déjà tout balancé !

Parsifal, on suit ce rat ! A distance, sans se faire voir. Il court très vite, la salaud. Mais il va falloir le coincer ! Là, je le vois, en haut de la rue en pente qui monte vers les hauteurs du quartier. Il observe les environs. Planque-toi ! Avec ta carrure, il va te voir comme une verrue sur le cul d'un catin ! Il reprends sa route ; parfait, on le suit.

Il va vers la zone à moitié abandonnée, là où les piliers de pierres sont les plus épais. Il a peut-être une planque là-haut. Minute ! Et son paternel, il est où ? C'est peut-être pas une bonne idée d'y aller comme ça... Enfin, Parsifal pourra peut-être lui tenir tête ; peut-être... Au pire si ça tourne mal j'aurai qu'à filer. Le nabot entre dans une masure délabrée. Est-ce qu'il est seul ?

Oh et puis merde, j'aurai dû me débarrasser de lui bien avant ! Je vais réparer mon erreur, même si Parsifal y laisse sa peau ! Démolis la porte, avec ton épaule, tes pieds, ce que tu veux !

Elle tombe par terre. Le morveux est là, son couteau à la main, prêt à en découdre. Il a dû nous entendre arriver. Il le tient plus de la même façon, son couteau... mais ça empêchera pas Parsifal de l'aplatir. Apparemment, son père est pas là, ça tombe bien ! Et si on s'amusait ?

Parsifal essaie de l'attraper mais il se glisse sous la table et essaie de se tirer par une fenêtre. Je lui attrape les chevilles et je tire comme un dingue ; il veut pas céder. Tu sais que tu joues ta vie, là ?! Il se retourne comme un chat, saisi son couteau qu'il a entre les dents et m'entaille le poignet, le connard ! Je le laisse tomber par terre et Parsifal se rue sur lui. Livaï lui envoie un coup dans les roubignoles - on le croirait pas capable de taper si fort - et Parsifal se met à se dandiner, comme un idiot. 

Ignorant que j'ai mal, je lui saute dessus, et lui colle ma lame contre la joue. Je vais te défigurer avant de te tuer, salaud ! Fallait pas te mêler de mon business ! Quand ton paternel reviendra, il en tombera raide mort tellement tu seras moche ! Mais il me crache dans l'oeil ! La seule chose qui retient sa lame loin de mon cou, c'est ma force supérieure. Garde le bras bien tendu, Joch, même si tu vois rien, sinon il va te planter ! Je sens son petit genou pointu dans mon estomac tandis qu'il me renverse sur le sol. Depuis quand il peut faire ça, lui ?! Cette demi-portion !? Pendant une seconde, je sens mollir son bras armé ; comme s'il hésitait à frapper...

Et puis plus rien. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux : Parsifal se débat sur le sol avec le petit rat. Il est déchaîné, et le gros a bien du mal à le plaquer. Tu veux jouer à qui a la plus longue ? Ok, prends ça ! Je lui envoie dans les yeux une poignée de poudreuse - j'en ai toujours une bourse dans ma poche - et il se met à tousser en se frottant les yeux.

Alors, Livaï, c'est de la bonne ? T'en veux encore ?

Je lui attrape le cou et le remets à terre, mon couteau prêt à en finir cette fois. C'est là que je sens une grosse main se poser sur mon épaule ; je crois que c'est Parsifal et je grogne en le repoussant, mais cette main m'empoigne par le col, me soulève et me jette dehors. Je retrouve mon équilibre tant bien que mal et je constate que Parsifal est là lui aussi, en train de se frotter le front ; il a dû se cogner par terre.

Je me retourne et je vois le paternel de Livaï se découper dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il est tellement grand... et semble pas réellement furieux. Il fait rien d'autre que nous regarder sans rien dire, y a que ses yeux froids qui nous quittent pas une seconde. Y a un truc bizarre dans ses yeux : une conscience totale de sa force mais aussi une joie perverse à ne pas l'exercer. Et aussi... de la pitié ? Il pense peut-être qu'on en vaut pas la peine. Mais qui est ce type ? Si c'était son père, il nous aurait flanqué la raclée, non ?

J'ai pas envie de tenter ma chance, et je me mets à courir vers la planque. Je me fous se savoir si Parsifal suit ou pas. Il est tellement con qu'il pourrait vouloir se battre avec ce monstre. On aurait pu tuer Livaï, oui, mais lui... Son regard me glace encore d'effroi. Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas eu aussi peur.


	48. POURQUOI TU M'ABANDONNES ? (février 829) Kenny Ackerman

Ces deux merdeux ont intérêt à déguerpir vite fait avant que mon humeur change. On se présente pas chez, moi en pétant ma porte, sans être invité ; c'est quoi ces manières ? T'aurais pu leur apprendre, Livaï ! Encore une fois, tu t'es retenu de les planter ! Quel bon à rien !

Le plus petit se fait la malle, et le gros tarde pas à suivre. Très bien. T'as rien de cassé, le nain ? Et ouais, je suis revenu ; et à point nommé on dirait. T'allais passer un sale quart d'heure, pas vrai ? Allez, raconte-moi ; ce sont les types avec lesquels tu te bats tout le temps ?

Ah ok, tu veux que je te raconte d'abord. Ca attendra. Faisons un peu de ménage d'abord, tu veux ? Comment ça, je suis d'humeur joyeuse et ça me ressemble pas ? Pas du tout, je suis toujours d'humeur joyeuse.

Pendant qu'on range un peu la pièce et que j'essaie de remettre la porte à sa place, je peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à tout ce que j'ai vécu ces derniers jours. Et surtout quand j'ai senti ma dernière heure arriver... Une simple petite pression en plus, et j'étais cuit. Mais il l'aurait pas fait... Uli fait pas des trucs comme ça...

J'avais tout calculé pour choper leur petit convoi sur le chemin du retour à la ferme. J'étais caché dans un bosquet, pas loin de la route, quand j'ai entendu le pas d'un cheval. J'ai tiré dessus et la bête s'est écroulée sur le côté en versant tout son chargement. Puis je l'ai vu, lui... Il était comme on me l'avait décrit : blond, les yeux bleus, un air triste et pensif... J'ai même pas hésité une seconde avant de faire feu. 

Croyez-le ou non, ça a foiré. Et avant même que j'ai le temps de tirer une seconde fois, j'ai senti une gigantesque force se refermer sur moi, un étau, mais pas en acier ; c'était une main, une main de géant qui m'avait attrapé et qui me pressait comme un citron ! J'avais le cerveau trop en bordel pour comprendre ce qui se passait ; tout ce que je voyais, c'était un écorché vif à plat ventre sur le sol ; mais il mesurait plusieurs mètres et sa grande paluche était en train de m'écraser. Je sentais mes os craquer comme du bois sec.

Mais j'ai de la ressource. L'instinct de survie sans doute. L'esprit humain est capable de faire abstraction d'un tas de choses bizarres quand il se sent en danger. J'ai laissé tomber le flingue inutilisable puisque je pouvais pas le recharger et j'ai atteint ma botte où était planqué le vieux pote. J'en ai frappé cette main de titan avec l'énergie du désespoir ; cette chair ressemblait presque à du caoutchouc, comme si c'était pas de la vraie peau. Mais elle saignait. 

Pendant que j'essayais de lutter pour ma vie, un autre type a surgit avec un fusil et m'a mis en joue. Mais il a visé comme un pied et m'a loupé. C'est là qu'Uli Reiss a réapparu et m'a regardé ; il a émergé de la nuque du titan évanoui, qui commençait à fumer et à s'évaporer. Je crevais de chaud là-haut. J'attendais le bon moment. 

L'autre type m'a de nouveau mis en joue, mais Uli l'a arrêté. Il voulait me faire parler. Bah, je savais pas grand chose, même pas le nom du commanditaire. C'est ça, vas-y, défoule-toi sur moi, que je me suis dit. Je suis venu pour te faire la peau et vu où j'en suis, je vais pas crever avant d'avoir tout tenté. Je voulais lancer le pote sur ma cible, pas le type avec le fusil, mais Uli Reiss, dont le corps semblait ne faire qu'un avec celui du colosse qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un squelette... Les titans existaient vraiment alors... et il y en avait à l'intérieur des Murs... Mais ce c'étaient nos ennemis, non ? Pourquoi un humain pouvait-il se transformer en titan ? Ca avait pas de sens...

C'était comme si Uli avait capté mes pensées. Comme si d'un simple regard, il avait su tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur moi ; il m'a rappelé Livaï pendant un moment... Cet homme savait que j'étais un Ackerman ; d'ailleurs, il a prononcé ce nom juste après que je l'ai pensé. C'est très désagréable de laisser quelqu'un lire votre esprit. C'est pas tellement un truc mystique, pas mal de gens en sont capables, mais lui il était allé trop loin... Avec l'énergie du désespoir je lui ai balancé mon vieux pote, en visant entre les deux yeux.

Il l'a pris dans le bras, et ça s'est mis à pisser le sang. Mais lui, il réagissait pas ; comme s'il sentait rien, comme si c'était pas grave. C'est là que je me suis dit que j'étais embarqué dans une histoire de fous, que ce type avait rien de normal, que j'allais crever, écrasé par une main géante dans une prairie isolée, contrôlée par un pouvoir que je comprenais pas et qui me faisais me pisser dessus à mesure que j'y pensais... Si on m'avait dit que je finirais comme ça... Quelle mort stupide... presque amusante...

Alors je me suis mis à me marrer en balançant à la gueule d'Uli Reiss toutes les insanités qui me passaient par la tête. Et pendant que je parlais, j'ai senti petit à petit la pression se relâcher autour de moi ; j'avais le souffle court à force de gueuler et je me suis mis à respirer plus librement. J'en reviens toujours pas de la douceur avec laquelle Uli m'a posé au sol... et le type au fusil non plus, n'en ai pas revenu.

Il m'a rebraqué, mais a pas tiré. Il semblait attendre un ordre. Un ordre de Uli Reiss, qui, lentement, s'est avancé vers moi. Il était vêtu d'une robe de paysan, rien de royal. Mais le plus incroyable, c'était la révérence avec laquelle il marchait vers moi. J'ai senti le flingue sous mes doigts tremblants et je l'ai saisi ; je voulais pas le laisser approcher, il me foutait la trouille comme pas possible. Il aurait été facile de le viser, là, tout de suite, et d'appuyer sur la gâchette. Mais j'avais juste oublié sur le moment qu'il était pas rechargé.

Uli s'est incliné devant moi et s'est mis à baragouiner des excuses ; des excuses phénoménales pour ce que ses ancêtres avaient fait aux miens ; il n'a cessé de répéter à quel point il regrettait, combien il était désolé de ne pas avoir encore réussit à bâtir le monde parfait dont il rêvait... Je comprenait que la moitié de ses paroles, mais le son de sa voix m'hypnotisait... Il se traînait sur le sol devant moi, comme le dernier des clochards, alors qu'il était roi de plein droit... Mais qui était ce type capable de s'humilier devant une crapule comme moi ?! Il avait aucune raison de faire ça, j'étais à sa merci, un coup de fusil et plus de Kenny !

Pourquoi il a fait ça ? C'est cette question qui m'a fait comprendre un truc, que j'avais jamais réalisé avant ; un truc que Kuchel savait, elle.

Le monde est pas si moche. Et certains humains qui le peuplent sont capables d'actes qui défient la raison, qui les mettent en danger, qui les salit, les met à genoux, les fait souffrir le martyre, les tue même. Parce que ces humains exceptionnels croient en quelque chose qui dépassent ce que les yeux peuvent voir, ils ont un regard tourné vers un avenir qu'ils imaginent plus radieux, ils font tout pour le réaliser. Ca peut être n'importe qui : un roi sans couronne qui veut aider son peuple... un orphelin qui cherche désespérément à survivre dans un monde cruel sans avoir à tuer qui que ce soit... ou une catin des bas-fonds qui tient absolument à devenir mère... Ces gens-là croient en quelque chose que j'ai pas encore compris... Ce sont eux qui rendent le monde pas si moche que ça. Qu'est-ce qu'une crapule comme moi pourrait bien comprendre à ça ?

Est-ce que je le pourrais ?

J'ai même pas pressé la gâchette dans le vide. J'ai laissé tomber. J'ai lâché le flingue et Uli m'a tendu la main. S'il m'avait demandé de me tuer à ce moment-là, je l'aurai fait. Car il m'a montré ce qu'était réellement la force. Moi qui croyais le savoir... J'avais jamais pris une telle leçon de toute ma vie.

On a passé de longues heures à parler, Uli et moi, sous la surveillance du type au fusil, qui s'est révélé être son frère. Il m'a demandé si je cherchais du travail... Je lui ai demandé qu'est-ce qu'un seigneur comme lui pouvait bien attendre d'un assassin comme moi. Une protection, il a répondu. Car des gens hauts placés en voulaient à sa vie et il pouvait pas se permettre de mourir. Bien qu'opposé à la violence, il la jugeait parfois nécessaire pour un plus grand bien. Et c'était moi, l'instrument de ce "plus grand bien" ? Y avait pas à dire, Uli avait le sens de la formule...

J'ai pas dit non. Juste que je devais réfléchir. Me promener dans les hautes sphères de la vie politique des trois Murs, ça faisait pas partie de mes plans de carrière. Il m'a même proposé un siège au parlement et le titre de commandant de la première division ! Ca, c'était de l'avancement !

Il a posé ses mains sur mon front, a paru s'absorber un moment et a déclaré après deux minutes qu'il a deviné qui était le commanditaire et que son siège serait vacant sous peu... Uli est peut-être un peu idéaliste, mais c'est pas un idiot ; il sait que parfois, faut faire des sacrifices.

C'est bizarre dans une telle situation mais j'ai repensé à Livaï. Je pouvais pas prendre seul cette décision, je devais lui en parler. Il m'a demandé des trucs sur lui et je lui ai tout dit ; j'avais l'impression de rien pouvoir lui cacher. Il a paru comprendre la situation mais il a affirmé clair et net que je pouvais pas m'encombrer d'un enfant ; la position qu'il m'offrait au sein du gouvernement était trop exposée pour que je puisse me permettre de donner à mes futurs adversaires un otage potentiel. La vie du petit serait sans cesse menacée si on apprenait son existence et ses liens avec moi. C'était pas faux...

Pour me décider, Uli m'a promis que Livaï serait accueilli comme un prince dans le nouveau refuge pour enfants des bas-fonds qu'il avait financé. Son identité et ses rapports avec moi y seraient dissimulés, et qui savait, peut-être qu'un jour, il serait libre de fouler les pavés du Mur Sina en homme libre et indépendant, totalement détaché de moi et de l'ombre que je pourrais projeter sur lui.. 

Oui, pourquoi pas... Mais je doute que Livaï accepte, il va me poser des questions, que je lui dit. Il m'a interdit de lui parler de tout ça, et m'a donné du temps pour réfléchir. Il m'a laissé repartir avec un sauf-conduit qui me permettra d'aller partout dans les trois Murs aussi longtemps que je vivrai. Les papiers de citoyen, en somme. Difficile d'intégrer le fait qu'un sentiment de liberté aussi total puisse tenir à quelques petits bouts de carton...

Je suis resté un peu dans la capitale avant de me décider à redescendre. Je crois que je me plairais bien ici. C'est pas un morveux collé à mes basques qui m'empêchera de mener la belle vie au soleil ! La belle vie... Vraiment ? C'était une sacrée responsabilité qu'Uli voulait me mettre sur le dos... Qu'est-ce qu'il a vu en moi pour penser que je vaux le coup ? Peut-être la même chose que ce que j'ai vu en lui... Non, ça se pouvait pas. 

Mais lui prêter mon bras et lui offrir ma vie si besoin me paraît pas si déraisonnable. C'est ce que je suis en train de penser alors que je remets la table à l'endroit tandis que Livaï passe un coup de balai.


	49. POURQUOI TU M'ABANDONNES ? (avril 829) Livaï

Kenny veut toujours rien me raconter, sur ce qui s'est passé là-haut. Il m'a dit qu'il était monté sur le Mur Sina pour libérer maman et s'était fait choper par la garnison, mais j'y crois pas. Il est parti pendant plus d'une semaine, et il me dit rien ! Ca m'énerve ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je lui dirais rien non plus à propos du trafic du gang de Jochem !

Il m'a ramené un superbe encrier, avec une plume à la pointe en bronze. Ca doit valoir une fortune ! Et aussi un pantalon et une chemise neuve. Il m'a dit que c'était les cadeaux d'une personne très spéciale, que je connaissais pas, mais qui me connaissait, moi. Je me demande bien qui c'est ; mais quand Kenny en parle, il semble totalement parti. Il a réellement changé. Il va moins souvent à la taverne et il a recommencé à porter son long manteau et son chapeau.

Depuis qu'il est revenu, aucun connard de la bande de Jochem s'est repointé ici. Il a bien fallu que je dise à Kenny ce qu'ils faisaient là. Il m'a grondé, en me rappelant que je devais faire gaffe à pas ramener des types louches ici. C'est vrai que j'ai été imprudent, j'ai pas vu qu'ils me suivaient. Mais il en a pas rajouté, contrairement à son habitude ; il m'a même pas tiré l'oreille. Il pense peut-être que je suis un cas désespéré.

J'ai l'impression que Kenny attend quelque chose... Je sais pas quoi, mais il reste des heures à fumer, assis à l'arrière de la planque certaines nuits. Il parle moins, et se vante moins aussi. Et quand je lui apporte du thé, juste pour essayer, il le prend et le boit sans problème. Il est vraiment pas dans son état normal. Alors je veille à côté de lui et on reste comme ça, sans parler, les yeux en l'air. Mais il m'arrive quand même de m'endormir, et quand je me réveille, je suis dans mon lit.

J'ai arrêté de faire le ménage pendant trois jours, juste pour voir s'il le remarquerait. Mais, non, à peine. Parfois je me demande... s'il en a pas marre de moi. C'est comme si... il voulait partir. Ca me dérange pas de déménager encore ; tant que je suis avec Kenny, j'ai peur de rien. Il... il m'a manqué, quand il était pas là. Je me sentais moins tranquille...

J'ai besoin qu'il reste... Je suis pas encore prêt à me retrouver tout seul. Puisqu'il veut plus trop me parler, je suis en train de lui écrire une lettre ; je sais pas écrire, mais je sais lire ; alors j'essaie de recopier les lettres comme elles sont dans mes livres pour faire des mots. La plume est très efficace, elle fait de jolies lettres. J'ai pas trop pensé avant à ce que je voulais lui dire, alors je fais pas mal de pâtés. Il faut que j'économise l'encre. Je veux pouvoir continuer à écrire. C'est génial de pouvoir former moi-même les mots que je veux !

Bon, c'est un peu maladroit. Mais j'ai dit ce qu'il fallait ; en gros, que je voulais qu'il soit fier de moi, et que je suis désolé si je le déçois ; je lui promets de faire mieux ! Je glisse la lettre sous la porte de sa chambre. Il y est enfermé depuis un moment. J'aime pas ça... qu'il soit enfermé. Ca me rappelle trop de trucs... dont je veux pas me rappeler. Est-ce qu'il la lira ?

Je me sens tellement seul en ce moment que j'ai décidé de porter le foulard de maman autour du cou ; au moins, il me donne chaud et comme je l'ai pas lavé, je sens encore son odeur dessus... Il faudra bien que je le lave un jour tout de même...

J'attends pas devant la porte comme un con, et je me sauve dans la rue pour me changer les idées. Je cours jusqu'à ce que mes jambes tremblent et que je sois obligé de m'arrêter. Pourquoi mes jambes sont si petites ? Je me suis musclé un peu, même Kenny l'a dit, mais c'est pas encore assez. Je suis petit et faible, et Kenny veut peut-être plus me voir à cause de ça.

Il veut que je devienne plus fort, je le sais. Il veut que je sois capable de tuer quelqu'un.


	50. POURQUOI TU M'ABANDONNES ? (juin 829) Kenny Ackerman

Depuis que j'ai revu le soleil, les bas-fonds me sont devenus insupportables. Je rêve de me barrer d'ici. L'air est suffocant.

On vit sur le pactole de ma mission ratée depuis des mois ; Livaï est content de plus avoir à voler. Aucun officier est venu se présenter à la planque pour m'embarquer, je suppose que Uli a fait le nécessaire pour que j'ai pas d'ennuis. Mais nos fonds vont bien s'épuiser à un moment, et il faudra penser de nouveau à comment croûter. 

A tout hasard, j'ai demandé à Livaï si ça lui plairait d'aller au pensionnat ; après tout, le temps à passer, son point de vue a peut-être changé. Mais il a secoué la tête de façon catégorique. J'aurai pu lui coller une trempe histoire de lui rappeler qui commande ici, mais je voyais pas l'intérêt. Des coups, il en a déjà eu plus que sa part et ça l'a rarement fait changer d'avis.

Et puis il y a la lettre ; cette lettre que le nain a écrite - et fort bien écrite, si on oublie les ratures - et glissée sous ma porte il y a deux mois. Il m'arrive de la relire parfois. En la parcourant, je me rends compte que personne avant lui avait jamais attendu quoi que ce soit de moi. Même Kuchel m'a jamais fait me sentir aussi responsable... J'ai pris la responsabilité de sauver la vie de ce môme, est-ce que ça signifie que je vais devoir m'assurer de sa survie jusqu'à ce que je crève ? En tout cas, il ressort bien de ses mots qu'il est pas prêt à couper les ponts avec moi.

Qu'est-ce que Uli dirait de cette lettre ? Que c'est l'oeuvre d'un ado en pleine crise, ou la preuve d'un évident manque affectif ? Je lui montrerai cette lettre quand on se reverra ; parce qu'on se reverra, c'est sûr. Sa proposition m'a travaillé de plus en plus au fil des jours, et franchement, ouais, ça me botte. Vivre dans l'ombre d'un seigneur comme lui, c'est une place dont un bougre de Ackerman comme moi aurait jamais pu rêver. Et si pour ça, je dois me séparer du nain, il faudra bien que ça arrive.

Mais s'il refuse d'aller au refuge, qu'est-ce qu'il va devenir ? Il continuera de faire la manche et de voler, tous les jours jusqu'à sa mort sans aucune perspective d'avenir ? Il sait lire et écrire, c'est un avantage. Il pourrait vivre la-haut... Nan, s'il je l'emmène, il cherchera à me retrouver et le connaissant, il se mettra dans des histoires pas possibles. Il faut pas qu'il puisse me suivre et devienne un boulet à traîner...

Je m'en veux de penser comme ça, soeurette. Mais ma vie va changer ; elle a déjà changé. Et Livai n'en fait pas partie. si je traîne plus souvent dehors, sans lui, c'est pour pas m'attacher davantage à ce morpion.

Il m'inquiète. S'il se durcit pas un peu plus, il va se faire bouffer par plus fort que lui dans peu de temps. C'est comme ça que ça se passe dans les bas-fonds : les faibles sans protection ni soutien finissent mal. Il sait manier le couteau mais on dirait qu'il refuse de s'en servir pour autre chose que faire mal. La dernière fois, quand ces jeunes truands l'ont coincé dans la planque, il se serait fait tuer si j'étais pas arrivé au bon moment. Et s'ils recroise leur route, ils lui feront pas de cadeau.

Bon sang, ce gosse est un Ackerman ou une couille molle ?! Il est temps que j'en ai le coeur net, une bonne fois ! Je me sentirais pas tranquille tant que je le saurais pas ! Livaï, si t'es un Ackerman, il est temps de le montrer ! Tonton Kenny en a ras-le-bol de tes finasseries ! Je partirai pas d'ici tant que je serais pas sûr que tu peux planter quelqu'un ! Le saigner comme un porc, le faire hurler de peur ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, non ? Sois digne de ta lignée, bordel ! Réveille-toi !

Uli... Il serait pas content de savoir que je pense comme ça. Mais il pourra pas me changer aussi vite. J'ai des réflexes dont je pourrais jamais me débarrasser. Et puis c'est bien un peu pour ça qu'il me veut, non ? Parce que je suis capable de me salir les mains pour que les siennes restent propres. Et le pire... c'est que j'ai l'impression que je serais capable de mourir sans hésiter s'il me le demandait. Je l'ai à peine vu quelques heures, pourtant... Est-ce qu'il aurait pas utilisé un de ses... "pouvoirs" sur moi ? Sincèrement, je pense pas. Non, en fait j'en sais rien et je m'en fous.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je veux retourner là-haut et me trouver à ses côtés si quelqu'un essaie de le zigouiller. Ca me rend dingue d'être coincé ici, alors qu'il a peut-être besoin de moi en ce moment...

Les cas de conscience, j'en ai jamais eus jusqu'à présent, et je sais pas les gérer. Ca me gonfle, de plus être aux commandes de ma propre vie. En tout cas, je dirais rien à Livaï sur notre lien de parenté ; ça ferait que rendre les choses plus difficiles, pour lui comme pour moi...


	51. POURQUOI TU M'ABANDONNES ? (août 829) Jochem Lamprecht, chef de bande

Venez, les gamins, y en aura pour tout le monde ! Je crois qu'aucun son ne sonne meilleur à mon oreille que celui de leurs petits pas pressés et de leur bourses pleines. On leur file de l'argent de poche au refuge, et certains ont économisé des mois avant de venir le dépenser ici.

Onze et treize ans ; le fabricant veut que je lui rapporte les âges des clients pour son étude de marché. Il sera pas déçu. Le produit passera inaperçu, avec son parfum artificiel. Les gouvernantes penseront à des bonbons. 

Sepp et Raff sont en train de bien se marrer. Ils piochent un peu trop dans la marchandise, ces deux-là. Ils savent donc pas qu'on peut en crever à force, de ce poison ? Faudra pas s'étonner si on les retrouve morts le bec ouvert un de ces matins.

Même si les affaires vont bien, je peux pas m'empêcher de me faire du mouron concernant la garnison. A tout instant, je m'attend à les voir débouler dans la planque. On pourrait déménager pour plus de sûreté, mais ça risquerait de nous faire repérer. Et puis les gosses connaissent l'adresse maintenant, ça serait trop de boulot de se déplacer.

Ce petit cafard de Livaï a pas dû ouvrir sa gueule. Faut dire qu'avec la trouille qu'on lui a collée, il est pas prêt de revenir par ici ! Ce qui me fait chier c'est que son père s'est repointé dans le coin. Mes petits soldats m'ont rapporté l'avoir croisé une fois ou deux. J'en reviens pas qu'il ait réussit à soulever Parsifal comme un sac de laine et à le jeter dehors... Et qu'il nous ait pas fait la peau ! Il se la pète, c'est sûr ! Tel père, tel fils !

Il faudra bien que je me débarrasse de Livaï un de ces jours. Faudrait qu'il ait clamsé avant la fin de l'année. Je le veux plus dans mes pattes. Le tout sera de le coincer loin de son paternel et de lâcher Parsifal. La dernière fois, on le tenait ! Une minute de plus et on repeignait sa tanière ! Cet imbécile est pas capable de réellement frapper avec son couteau. Il m'a juste à moitié sectionné un doigt. Parsifal lui montrera comment on fait, ha ha !

Le cadavre d'un môme dans une ruine... C'est le genre de truc qui arrive tout le temps dans les bas-fonds. Tout le monde s'en foutra, y compris la garnison. C'est ce que dit mon fournisseur. Vivement que les forces de l'ordre aient totalement déguerpi d'ici, qu'il dit. Faudrait pas, sinon le pensionnat fermera, ainsi que celui à l'autre bout de la ville. Ce serait un mauvais plan. La présence des chiens de garde endort toujours la méfiance de leurs maîtres. C'est sans doute le truc le plus intelligent que mon connard de père ait jamais dit.

On va continuer à éviter autant que possible les heures de patrouille ; les gamins les connaissent déjà, ils se risquent pas jusqu'ici quand elles sont dans les parages. Quant à Livaï, il perd rien pour attendre : j'aurai sa peau. Peut-être même que je me ferais un nouveau falzar dedans, ha ha !

Et encore un. Il doit avoir à peine dix ans, celui-là. Et pourtant, on devine à ses traits tirés et son teint cireux qu'il est déjà empoisonné jusqu'aux yeux. Ca promet.


	52. POURQUOI TU M'ABANDONNES ? (novembre 829) Erna Gerhild, chef de la garnison souterraine

Un magnifique coup de filet. Il est temps que j'écrive mon rapport pour le général Zackley.

"Il y a deux semaines, un incident étrange s'est déroulé au refuge pour enfants. L'un des pensionnaires, âgé de onze ans, a fait une effrayante crise d'origine inconnue, avant de s'écrouler, apparemment dans le coma. Il a été transféré dans un hôpital de la capitale où il est toujours dans le même état. 

Suite à cet étrange phénomène, déjà survenu un an auparavant dans le Mur Sina, la garnison souterraine a procédé à une enquête sur la possible présence et détention de stupéfiants dans l'enceinte du pensionnat. Nous n'avons pas tardé à en trouver de petites quantités dissimulées un peu partout dans les chambres des enfants.

Interrogés à ce sujet, certains ont fini par parler et par nous révéler l'existence d'un trafic de cette nouvelle drogue actuellement étudiée par nos savants, et dont la prolifération avait été stoppée aux portes de Mitras.

Nous rendant sur les lieux, nous arrêtons alors cinq personnes, des garçons âgés d'environ quatorze à dix-huit ans ; bien que qu'ils aient refusé de parler, nous subodorons qu'ils ont des complices dans la nature, non présents sur les lieux pendant l'arrestation, dont le chef de la bande.

La marchandise a été récupérée et comme nous le pensions, il s'agit bien du même produit qui a fait parler de lui il y a un an dans le Mur Sina. Elle est actuellement en dépôt dans la caserne de la garnison souterraine, dans l'attente de votre décision quant à sa possible destruction.

Le gang de revendeurs n'a pas voulu nous donner le nom du fabricant ; ils prétendent ne pas le connaître. Cependant, je joins avec le rapport une liste de noms de suspects ayant déjà trempé dans des affaires de stupéfiants, dont je vous laisserais prendre connaissance.

Comme vous le savez déjà, le transit de cargaisons douteuses de ce volume de la surface jusqu'aux bas-fonds est quasiment impossible, grâce aux contrôles. Nous avons donc fait tout notre possible afin de soutirer aux inculpés leur méthode d'approvisionnement. La marchandise leur était livrée via les plaques d'égout inutilisables parsemant le pavé du Mur Sina. Grâce à un ingénieux système de câbles et de poulies, les tonneaux était descendus un par un et chargés sur une charrette. Les livraisons ne se faisaient jamais au même endroit mais selon un rythme et un parcours convenus à l'avance afin d'éviter les patrouilles. Cependant, bien que leur méthode de ravitaillement ait été ingénieuse, ces délinquants m'ont tout l'air d'amateurs.

Ce groupe a été démantelé, mais d'autres peuvent surgir. Même si la délinquance fait toujours la loi ici sous terre - vous savez que nos effectifs et nos moyens sont réduits -, il est inconcevable de laisser la racaille proliférer sous les pieds des braves gens du Mur Sina ; racaille qui, un jour ou l'autre, pourrait devenir suffisamment forte pour déferler dans les rues de la capitale. Je vous demande encore une fois, généralissime, de pourvoir aux besoins de la garnison souterraine ; notre équipement tridimensionnel n'est plus de première jeunesse et de moins en moins de recrues nous sont envoyées. Le moral des troupes est au plus bas à force de vivre sous terre, elles sont constamment victimes d'attaques gratuites souvent violentes, et nos locaux sont régulièrement vandalisés.

Si ceci ne peut être accordé, je recommande alors la fermeture définitive de la caserne souterraine et la délégation de la gestion des bas-fonds à un corps d'armée plus à même de faire face à cette délinquance : les brigades centrales, ou le bataillon, si celui-ci peut se défaire de quelques unités entre deux explorations extra-muros. Leur aide serait la bienvenue.

Avec mes respectueux hommages,

Signé : Erna Gerhild, chef de la garnison souterraine"

Je pense ne pas en avoir fait trop dans la déploration. J'aurai pu lui suggérer aussi de faire sceller définitivement ces plaques d'égout qui ne servent à rien puisque le projet de rendre la ville souterraine réellement vivable a été abandonné depuis longtemps. Mais cela n'est pas de son ressort.

A vrai dire, je rêve seulement de partir d'ici. Quand je pense que j'ai fini quatrième de ma promotion... tout cela pour me retrouver dans cette prison. J'étais si bien là-haut... Enfin, je suppose que j'aurai dû éviter de trop critiquer mes supérieurs, je n'en serais sans doute pas là. Je ne fais plus qu'attendre mon jour de relâche chaque semaine afin de retrouver ma famille ; et l'air frais. Je ne suis pas la seule : plus personne n'a la motivation... La seule chose qui nous fait encore tenir, c'est le généreux bonus sur nos salaires que le concepteur des deux refuges nous octroie afin de s'assurer que nous montions une garde suffisante autour de ses protégés. Sans cela, je me serais faite porter pâle depuis bien longtemps.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ferais définitivement fermer l'escalier. On pourrait penser que c'est cruel, mais après tout : qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent encore de la vie, tous ces gens ? A peine un pourcent d'entre eux aura la chance de voir un jour la surface et d'y vivre légalement ; peut-être un peu plus en ce qui concerne les enfants des pensionnats. Mais il ne faut pas se mentir : aucun d'entre eux n'aura un meilleur avenir ; rien de bon ou d'exceptionnel ne peut naître ici... C'est un lieu sans espoir.


	53. POURQUOI TU M'ABANDONNES ? (décembre 829) Jochem Lamprecht, chef de bande

J'ai eu leur peau ! A tous ! Ces maudits gamins qui ont pas su tenir leur langue ! Je les ai tous faits cramer !

On était plus que quatre : Yvo, Betti, Parsifal et moi. Tous les autres s'étaient fait choper. Quand on a déboulé dans le bar pour piquer les bouteilles, le gérant a sorti son fusil de dessous le comptoir, mais Pars lui ait tombé dessus ; il a dû le planter, je sais pas. Les clients se sont barrés en courant et on volé toute sa marchandise ; enfin tout ce qu'on pouvait porter. 

C'est Yvo qui a eut l'idée. Comme j'arrêtais pas de marmonner que je voulais tous les brûler, il m'a dit qu'il savait comment faire : une bouteille de gnôle, une mèche enflammée et on balance. Facile. On a fabriqué tout ça - mes mains tremblaient d'excitation - et on s'est dirigé vers le refuge ; qui allait finir en four dans pas longtemps !

Betti s'est dégonflée ; elle voulait pas tuer des gosses innocents, qu'elle a dit. Innocents ?! Ils nous ont dénoncés, pauvre conne ! Tu veux quoi de plus ? Elle s'est cassée en courant, la lâche, et j'avais pas le temps de lui courir après. Le refuge était encore sous la surveillance de la garnison, mais elle pouvait pas couvrir tout le périmètre. Atteindre une fenêtre n'a pas été difficile. Après l'avoir pétée, on a balancé nos munitions et les rideaux ont pas tardé à cramer ; puis les tapis ; puis les poutre en bois... Ca se propageait vite, et on s'est éloignés tous les trois. 

Avec un peu de chance y en aurait bien quelques-uns qui cuiraient là-dedans. J'entendais déjà des cris.

On était à peine remontés tout en haut de la rue que le refuge était en feu. Le temps qu'on amène suffisamment d'eau, ce serait une ruine. La garnison s'activait autour pour tenter de sauver des mioches, mais ils étaient pas équipés - et pas assez payés - pour risquer leur vie pour ces pouilleux.

Et si on en profitait pour s'occuper de la caserne, que j'ai balancé ? Les deux autres étaient d'accord et ricanaient. Il nous restait quelques bouteilles, que Pars avait chargées dans un sac sur son épaule. Et moi j'avais encore envie de voir ces magnifiques flammes s'élever pour me venger ! La vue de l'incendie avait éveillé en moi quelque chose que je savais pas être là avant. J'avais trouvé ça tellement beau, tellement pur... Je voulais revoir ça !

On s'est grouillés dans les rues de la ville, alors que tous les autres semblaient attirés par le feu de joie dans le quartier ouest. Personne nous a vus ou arrêtés, on était comme seuls au monde. Et la caserne était quasi déserte. On a sorti nos armes, et j'ai allumé ma mèche. Il restait plus beaucoup d'allumettes... Y'avait pas de fenêtres dans la caserne, il a fallu qu'on force la porte. Un type en uniforme nous a fondu dessus mais Pars l'a plaqué contre le mur, le couteau sur le cou. Un autre a fondu sur nous, ses lames en avant, et sans réfléchir, je lui ai balancé ma bouteille. Bordel de merde ! Il s'est embrasé comme du petit bois ! Il gesticulait comme un démon ! C'était trop génial ! Pars a assommé l'autre et on l'a cramé aussi. C'était parfait ! Même l'odeur de chair brûlée me filait la trique !

Y'avait pas de bois ici, que de la pierre. C'était chiant. Pendant que Pars se défoulait sur ce qu'il pouvait, on a cherché un coin pour un départ de feu avec Yvo, mais on a fini par tomber sur les cellules. Avec qui dedans ? Tous nos potes ! Tous nos traîtres de potes, plutôt. Ils s'attendaient peut-être à ce qu'on les libère, mais fallait pas y compter. Je leur aurait bien balancé une bouteille si y'avait pas eu ces fichus barreaux... Z'avez de la chance, bande de ploucs.

On a cramé ce qui pouvait l'être et on est ressortis. Personne en vue, normal, puisque la caserne était intacte vue de l'extérieur. Et maintenant on traîne nos godasses au hasard. Je me sens pas satisfait. J'ai pas eu mon deuxième feu de joie. Il m'en faut un ; avec de préférence une victime dedans. C'est là que j'ai une idée de génie.

J'emmène les autres dans le quartier des hauteurs. Pars et moi on sait où se planque ce rat de Livaï. Pars se met à se marrer. Il a compris. A défaut d'autre chose, on va faire cramer Livaï dans sa planque, et avec son père en prime avec du bol ! On va balancer tout ce qui nous reste pour être sûrs qu'il puisse pas sortir ! Ce rat nous a aussi cafardé, c'est obligé...

Sa planque est juste devant ; pas moyen de s'assurer qu'il est bien dedans, mais plus question de reculer. Pars empile quelques caisses devant la porte pour le coincer. Je sens qu'il est dedans, je le sens... S'il arrive à se tirer malgré tout, on le chopera et on le tabassera avant de le brûler. Je pense pas au paternel, je visualise seulement le petit rat dans son trou, et son visage qui fond dans les flammes... Ca va être chouette !

On se met tous les trois autour de la baraque, qui a deux ouvertures en guise de fenêtres ; aucun volet pour les couvrir, c'est donc qu'il doit y avoir quelqu'un... Yvo et moi on balance nos bouteilles par les fenêtres et on les entends se briser à l'intérieur. Puis de la fumée commence à sortir. Je me colle l'oreille contre le mur de bois et j'entends des bruits de pas dans tous les sens. Il est bien dedans ! Crame, Livaï ! Allez, ça me fera plaisir ! 

Des flammes se mettent à sortir par les fenêtres ; la baraque flambe comme du bois mort. Ce sera fini bientôt. Et toi, tu me gâcheras plus la vue. Bon débarras ! Je commence à m'éloigner avec les potes pour admirer le spectacle d'un peu plus loin, quand j'entends un bruit sourd. Je me retourne : je vois un corps par terre, les fringues noircies et les cheveux fumants. Il se roule sur le sol pour éteindre le feu... Je réalise pas tout de suite... Ce connard de Livaï a dû sauter par la fenêtre ! Comment il a fait ? Elles sont trop hautes pour lui ! Bordel, faut le choper ! Il me reste une bouteille, je peux la lui jeter... Mais il se remet sur ses pieds, nous lance un coup d'oeil rapide et s'enfuit vers le quartier ouest. 

Je suis pas assez bon pour le viser dans ces conditions... Pas de signe de son père... Parfait. Il faut le rattraper ! Pars, Yvo, coincez-moi ce cafard qui veut pas crever ! On le finira à la main s'il le faut !


	54. POURQUOI TU M'ABANDONNES ? (décembre 829) Livaï

Le feu se rapproche de moi, prêt à me transformer en petit tas de cendre, comme maman. Mais moi, je suis encore vivant !

J'étais en train de lire quand c'est arrivé, et seul, Kenny étant de sortie depuis ce matin. J'ai pas fait attention au bruit à la porte. Mais quand la fenêtre s'est cassée et que ma chambre a pris feu, j'ai réagit au quart de tour. C'était comme si mes muscles s'étaient mis en marche tout seuls, sans que j'y pense. Comme si une partie de moi avait tout compris à l'avance... J'ai traversé le coin cuisine en feu et je me suis jeté sur la porte mais elle s'ouvrait pas. Quelque chose la bloquait de l'extérieur.

J'ai pas trop paniqué, j'ai commencé à réfléchir, en me disant " _que ferait Kenny ?_ " Kenny aurait essayé de défoncer la porte ; mais j'étais trop petit et faible pour ça. Il restait les fenêtres. Mais elles étaient trop hautes... Je pouvais empiler des trucs, sur une chaise par exemple... La fenêtre de la cuisine était la plus près, alors j'ai avancé une chaise en dessous. Il commençait à faire vraiment chaud... Les flammes bouffaient toute la pièce, et si je voulais m'en sortir, il fallait que je me grouille. La fenêtre était encore trop haute pour que je puisse m'y glisser, alors j'ai retourné les tiroirs de la cuisine, et je les ai empilés les uns sur les autres ; je pouvais rien mettre de plus : ma chambre devait être foutue et la cuisine devenait de plus en plus petite... 

J'ai pensé à mes livres, mon encrier, mon couteau et à l'argent, sous le plancher... Je pouvais pas emmener tout ça, ça m'a rendu triste pendant une petite seconde... Mais j'ai touché le foulard de maman autour de mon cou, et je me suis senti tout à coup un peu plus fort. Les larmes sont pas sorties. Je suis monté sur la chaise en faisant attention à pas faire tomber mon assemblage et j'ai tendu la main vers la fenêtre. Elle était déjà ouverte mais le rebord était encore trop haut... Je me suis mis sur la pointe des pieds et me suis étiré au maximum, au point que j'en avais mal partout... Les flammes se rapprochaient ; si j'attendais encore, le chaise prendrait feu...

Je réalise alors que j'ai pas le choix, il faut que je saute. Mais si je me loupe, je peux tomber par terre et la chaise avec... Merde ! Fais-le, Livaï ! Je sais que je peux sauter assez haut pour ma taille, mais j'ai tellement peur de retomber dans le feu !... Pendant que je doute, mes vêtements commencent à s'enflammer à leur tour. Juste un petit peu, mais je sens que c'est bientôt la fin. Quitte à crever, autant tout tenter. J'entends mes cheveux grésiller à cause de la chaleur, et l'odeur de poils brûlés... Je veux pas mourir ! Je vais y arriver !

Rassemblant toutes mes forces, je fais un énorme bond vers le haut et je sens le rebord de la fenêtre sous mes doigts. Je le tiens ! Lâche pas ! Tirant sur mes bras, je me hisse par l'ouverture et l'air du dehors me fouette le visage. A moitié étouffé par le fumée, je boule en avant, et je m'écrase sur le sol. Mais j'ai jamais été aussi content de me le prendre en pleine gueule. Par réflexe, je me roule sur le sol pour faire cesser la douleur, mais je pense bien m'être salement brûlé. Mes chevilles me font tellement mal... J'ai pas le temps de m'examiner. Parce qu'ils sont là. 

Je les vois, tous les trois. Jochem, l'autre gros blond, et un autre que je pense avoir déjà vu de loin. Ils ont l'air con, la bouche ouverte, et me regardent comme si ils réalisaient pas... Moi, je comprends tout d'un coup, et, ignorant que j'ai mal et que je peux peut-être pas courir assez vite, je fonce dans la direction opposée. Je sais qu'ils sont juste derrière, qu'ils me traquent, et qu'ils espèrent bien m'achever dans un coin. Pourquoi j'ai pas pris mon couteau ?! Au moins, je pourrais mourir comme un homme !

Puis je pense à Kenny. Kenny ! Je dois le rejoindre ! Lui, il me défendra ! Je dois pas compter sur l'aide des gens d'ici ; dans les bas-fonds, c'est chacun sa merde.

Il doit y avoir un truc important dans le quartier ouest, parce que tout le monde semble d'y diriger. Je me cache dans la foule, mais je vois les trois lascars pas loin qui fouillent la zone des yeux. Ca y est, ils m'ont repéré, cours, Livaï ! J'ai tellement mal... Tout ce que je voudrais c'est enlever mes chaussures, à moitié cramées et déformées, qui me cisaillent la peau... Où est Kenny ? 

Je rentre dans un bar où je sais qu'il va régulièrement, mais y a presque plus personne ; les clients sont partis, y a plus que le gérant. Je veux me cacher derrière son comptoir mais il me menace de son fusil en gueulant " _ras le bol des morveux !_ " Il décoche une salve dans ma direction, et je me sauve vite fait. Je tombe presque dans les bras de Jochem qui se met à rire en me crachant dessus et me jette par terre. Je recule sur les fesses mais je baisse pas les yeux. Bande de salauds, j'ai même pas d'armes !

Jochem lance une bouteille vers moi ; je distingue la mèche allumée suffisamment vite pour faire un plongeon de côté, derrière un appentis. Le truc explose tout près, tellement près que je me prends quelques flammèches. Mais ça fait aussi de la fumée... J'en profite pour me carapater encore une fois, le temps qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits. Même pas une minute plus tard, ils sont de nouveau à ma poursuite.

J'en peux plus, j'ai plus de souffle. Kenny est pas là. Je le trouve pas. Je vois de la fumée au loin, dans le quartier ouest. Un incendie on dirait. Et si c'était eux ? La garnison est peut-être là-bas, elle se déplace toujours dans des cas comme ça. Peut-être... qu'ils me protègeront ? Non, je me fais pas d'idée, ils doivent être trop occupés. Mais si j'arrive jusqu'à eux... peut-être...

Je me remets à courir comme un dingue vers l'incendie, et une fois arrivé, je me rends compte que c'est le refuge pour enfants qui crame. Pas mal ont réussi à sortir avec leurs gouvernantes, et sont alignés devant la maison en feu. Des villageois balancent des seaux d'eau autant qu'ils peuvent, mais ça a pas l'air de franchement marcher. Heureusement le refuge est un peu à l'écart des autres maisons sinon le quartier entier aurait pris feu. Je reste là, à regarder, comme hypnotisé, si bien que je sens pas quand le gros blond m'attrape par le col et me jette encore une fois par terre.

Je recrache de la terre, avec un peu de sang. J'ai le nez explosé mais c'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus. Je regarde autour de moi ; y a comme un attroupement qui s'est formé. Les spectateurs de l'incendie se sont regroupés par ici et semblent regarder la scène avec attention. Leurs yeux fixes et exorbités sont posés sur moi et ils me foutent tous la trouille, putain... Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ? Je me relève et j'essaie de fendre le cercle mais des mains me rattrapent et me recollent au centre. J'entends des rires, des acclamations, et du coin de l'oeil je distingue la lame du gros blond, qui renvoie la lueur des flammes... Elle me paraît tout à coup si longue...

Jochem est en train de gueuler sur le bord du cercle, et toutes les têtes se tournent vers lui pour revenir sur moi après. Je pige pas très bien ce qu'il dit, mais je comprends un truc : je suis dans une arène et tous ces gens, déchaînés par l'incendie, veulent voir un combat. Comme si le feu avait réveillé chez eux un instinct de violence qu'ils avaient besoin de décharger sur moi. 

Aidez-moi, bordel ! Ces salauds veulent me planter ! J'ai rien fait ! J'ai peut-être volé un peu d'entre vous, mais je mérite pas ça ! Pourquoi vous faites ça ?! Je me jette dans les bras d'une femme qui m'a l'air moins dingue que les autres, mais elle me repousse dans le cercle et je vacille en arrière.

J'ai rien à attendre de ces gens. 

Et là, je vois Kenny.   
Il est plus grand que les autres, donc je le distingue bien même s'il est loin. Je crie son nom, mais les rires et les insultes couvrent ma voix. Il voit bien que je suis dans la merde, non ? Pourquoi il vient pas ?! Il fait que regarder sans bouger... Je vois pas l'expression de son visage... Lui aussi, il est devenu fou ?!...

Le gros blond fend l'air de son couteau long comme une épée, et je l'évite d'un bond de côté. Mon pied me trahit et je tombe encore. Mes brûlures... putain, je douille... Le gros essaie de me clouer au sol mais je roule sur le côté et lui flanque un coup de pied dans le cul. Il titube vers l'avant mais cette barrique tombe pas. Des cris ponctuent ma riposte ; ils se croient au spectacle... avec moi dans le rôle du comique... Je réalise que les gens... les gens sont des connards. Quand ils sont gentils c'est toujours pour une bonne raison, mais ils en ont pas besoin pour se comporter comme des enfoirés. Ils regarderont ce gros lard me planter avec joie et me laisseront me vider de mon sang sans rien faire...

Et toi, Kenny, tu es comme eux. Bien sûr, tu l'as toujours été. C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu que je comprenne. Ce monde de merde est un enfer, et si on veut y survivre, il faut savoir tuer ceux qui te veulent du mal. Tu as toujours vécu comme ça. Et tu avais raison, bordel ! Je suis trop con ! Et trop faible ! Je peux pas être comme toi ! C'est ce que tu voudrais, c'est pour ça que tu viens pas m'aider, hein !? Je t'ai tellement déçu que tu vas laisser ce salopard me tuer ?!

Le gros me saute dessus et me plaque par terre ; je me tortille pour lui échapper, en me servant de sa propre force contre lui. Il attrape alors mon foulard et le serre très fort autour de mon cou. Si je continue de lutter, il va m'étrangler. J'arrête de me raidir et je me colle tout contre lui ; il sent la sueur et la pisse, une infection. J'attrape sa main qui tient le couteau et tandis qu'il essaie de me griffer le visage de l'autre main, il entraîne le foulard avec, qui se défait de mon cou et tombe dans la poussière. Je savais bien que maman allait pas le laisser me tuer...

Je lui fais vraiment face cette fois ; c'est ma mort que je vois sur sa lame... Je suis épuisé, j'ai mal partout, je vais pas tenir longtemps... Même en forme, je ferais pas le poids face à cette montagne de muscles. Il grimace à mon intention - ou est-ce un sourire ? - et se lance de nouveau en avant, lame brandie. Je réussis à attraper sa main, mais il est trop fort. Je lutte mais mes muscles vont me lâcher. Je plie les genoux pour me donner un meilleur appui. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps ; je peux pas m'enfuir et je peux pas non plus tuer cette brute à mains nues. 

Le tuer... Je peux pas le faire... Je peux pas, non ? Kenny, pitié, viens me sauver !

Sa lame se rapproche de mon visage ; encore quelques centimètres et il me la plantera dans le front, ou dans un oeil. Je me demande pendant une seconde quelle sensation j'aurai à ce moment-là... J'ai presque envie de le laisser faire, juste pour savoir... Et puis mon regard tombe sur le foulard de maman... 

Je veux pas... je veux pas mourir... Pas mourir ! Et au moment où cette pensée me traverse l'esprit, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je sens quelque chose se déverser en moi. Un flot puissant... comme de l'eau... ou du sang... Ca remplit mes bras, et mes jambes... Quelque chose fond sur moi... comme une grande forme sombre et hérissée qui me fouette le visage, et trouble ma vue...

Je vois plus rien.


	55. POURQUOI TU M'ABANDONNES ? (décembre 829) Kenny Ackerman

Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre. Le petit est face à son destin. Qu'il compte pas sur moi pour piper les dés.

J'étais en train de traîner dans les rues pour m'acheter des clopes quand a retentit un son de cloche. On l'entend pas souvent, mais il a qu'une seule signification : incendie. Un évènement de ce genre ça compte dans les bas-fonds, parce que l'air circule mal et la fumée stagne sous le plafond pendant des jours avant de s'évacuer par les quelques ouvertures que les rupins du dessus ont bien voulu nous laisser.

Ni une ni deux, et comme je m'emmerdais, je me suis dirigé vers l'ouest, et quand j'ai réalisé à peu près d'où provenait cette fumée épaisse, je me suis mis à marcher plus vite. J'ai vu l'ampleur des dégâts, les gars de la garnison occupés à rassembler les occupants et contenir la foule de curieux. Y en avait sans doute de coincés à l'intérieur. Uli allait pas aimer ça. Je le voyais déjà se prendre la tête dans les mains et se morfondre... Avec son titan, il aurait pu déverser des tonnes d'eau là-dessus en quelques minutes. Moi, je peux pas faire grand chose ; et puis je suis pas un héros.

Y avait quelque chose de vraiment accablant dans ce spectacle. Cette maison de l'espoir qui cramait, et tous ces spectateurs qui restaient là, sans bouger... Pas sûr qu'ils auraient fait quoi que ce soit, même s'ils l'avaient pu. C'était leur manière de dire que rien de bon ne pouvait se faire dans les bas-fonds, ni en sortir, et que quand quelqu'un tente quelque chose, ça finissait toujours par déconner. La fatalité, voilà ce qui reliait tous ces gens. Une baraque qui brûlait, c'était le divertissement du jour ; comme pour les richards qui mettent leurs beaux habits et sortent leurs gosses pour assister à la pendaison du mois. Depuis toujours, les humains se marrent du malheur de leurs semblables en espérant que ça leur arrive jamais, à eux. Je le sais, je suis comme eux.

Des types de la garnison se sont servis de leur équipement tridimensionnel pour tenter de pénétrer dans la baraque par le toit, mais celui-ci a finit par s'effondrer, comme une tourte mal cuite. Ca flambait déjà depuis de longues minutes, depuis au moins une heure peut-être. Penser que des gamins avaient peut-être fini leurs jours là-dessous, je savais pas pourquoi, ça me mettait en colère. Faut croire qu'Uli déteignait déjà sur moi...

J'en étais là de mes pensées quand j'ai remarqué qu'une partie de la foule s'était déplacée vers la grande rue. Ca m'a ramené à la réalité ; parce que je pensais encore à Uli. Machinalement, et aussi parce que je crevais de chaud, je me suis aussi éloigné dans cette direction pour voir ce qui se passait. J'entendais des cris, des huées, des applaudissements... Curieux comme je suis, je me suis approché pour voir ce qui causait toute cette effervescence. Au milieu d'un cercle formé par la foule à la fois excitée et attentive, il y avait deux mômes : le plus grand, un espèce de gros lard aux cheveux blonds et à la lèvre pendante - signe évident de débilité profonde ; et l'autre, le plus petit, ben... c'était le mien.

Le gros essayait d'étrangler Livaï avec le foulard qu'il s'était mis à porter tout le temps quelques mois auparavant. Mauvaise idée, ça, de donner des prises à l'adversaire. Mais il a bien réagit et arrêté de se débattre, ce qui lui a permis de se dégager. Bien joué. Mon enseignement avait pas été totalement inutile.

Je reconnaissais le gros ; c'était celui que j'avais dégagé de la planque l'autre fois. Et plus loin de l'autre côté du cercle, j'apercevais l'autre, le brun maigrichon avec une balafre sur le nez. Il gueulait en agitant les bras comme un dément et je sentis alors l'énergie qu'il dégageait parcourir la foule. Livaï était piégé ; on le laisserait pas sortir de là.

Et moi, je vais pas aller le chercher. C'est le moment, nabot. Le moment de montrer ce que tu vaux vraiment.

Je remarque qu'il parcoure la foule du regard, et s'arrête sur moi. Ouais, je suis là, le nain. En spectateur. Soit tu plantes ce mec, soit c'est lui qui te plantera. T'as pas le choix. Ni moi. Bizarrement, je me sens calme. Je me dis que je vais enfin savoir si ce môme est réellement un Ackerman. Et si, enfin, je vais pouvoir rejoindre Uli ou pas. Car quoi qu'il arrive, qu'il gagne ou qu'il meurt, ce sera ma seule option. Ca veut pas dire que je m'en fais pas pour lui, mais je regarde toute la scène avec un détachement digne de Kenny l'Egorgeur.

Je le fixe, attentif au moindre changement dans ses mouvements ; il a pas d'arme, ce qui va lui compliquer les choses. Il doit piquer celle de son ennemi. Et pour ça, il aura pas d'autre choix que de s'"éveiller". Si c'est un Ackerman, il le fera. Autrement...

Tu dois le planter, Livaï. Le zigouiller et le laisser saigner par toutes les veines dans la poussière. Te retiens pas davantage de faire ce que tu es capable de faire. Tu l'as dans le sang, cette force que tu te refuses à exercer. On l'a tous, à condition de l'accepter. Fais pas comme ta mère ! Sors-la !


	56. POURQUOI TU M'ABANDONNES ? (décembre 829) Livaï #2

Ma vision revient. Je vois de nouveau le gros lard penché sur moi. Mon bras a dû faiblir parce que je sens un liquide me couler le long de la joue. Du sang peut-être. Mais j'ai pas mal. Pas mal du tout. Et pas peur non plus. Mon coeur bat très vite, j'ai l'impression d'être ivre tellement mon sang pulse à mes tempes et au bout de mes doigts...

Je cligne des yeux. Deux fois. Je serre ma prise sur son énorme poignet, et je cale mes pieds contre son bide. Je me détends et je l'envoie voler au-dessus de moi, comme un sac de laine. J'entends qu'on murmure autour de moi et je me relève. Je distingue pas grand chose ; je sais qu'il y a un tas de gens partout autour, je vois des silhouettes vagues et sombres. Mais ce que je vois surtout, avec une clarté que j'explique pas, c'est le gros lard en train de se remettre debout. Ses contours sont tout à fait nets, comme dans un dessin... Et il est lent. Tellement lent... J'ai l'impression qu'il met deux minutes pour se redresser et se tourner vers moi.

Je cligne encore des yeux. Il est face à moi. Et il se met à avancer. Ses mouvements donnent l'impression qu'il court mais il semble comme empêtré dans de la boue ; je le vois arriver vers moi avec une lourdeur qu'il avait pas avant... Est-ce que mon cerveau a pris un coup ? J'ai tout le temps de m'accroupir tout en me plaçant sur le côté et je mets ma jambe en travers des siennes. Il trébuche et se met à tomber comme s'il était fait de plumes... Ses contours nets s'estompent un peu, et il se relève pas tout de suite.

Du coin de l'oeil, je remarque une autre silhouette qui se détache soudainement ; l'autre type, que j'avais à peine vu avant, se dirige aussi vers moi, et je distingue parfaitement son couteau. Pendant qu'il prend tout son temps, je me place sur sa trajectoire et j'attrape son poignet ; je le tords très fort, et je vois qu'il se met à hurler - je vois mais j'entends pas son cri, juste un long meuglement désarticulé qui a rien d'humain. J'attrape son coude et je l'étale sur le sol après l'avoir fait voler en l'air.

Tout ce qui arrive est complètement étrange ; mais ça ne m'effraie pas. Etaler ce mec deux fois plus grand que moi m'apparaît tout à coup comme tout à fait juste et logique... Il est tellement lent et léger que je pouvais rien faire d'autre de toute façon.

Je me sens très bien. J'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête. Je me sens fort, puissant. J'ai l'impression que rien ne peut m'atteindre ; et surtout pas ce couteau que le type à terre lance vers moi.

Je l'attrape au vol sans aucun problème et, dans le mouvement, je le retourne et le plonge en avant. Le sang éclabousse mes mains ; ma veste. Il essaie de me forcer à retirer la lame de son ventre en me repoussant ; mais je suis presque affalé sur lui et je la replonge encore ; et encore. Comme si j'avais fait ça toute ma vie. C'était si simple ; un mouvement de va et vient très mécanique, précis, là où c'est fatal.

Quand je me relève, le couteau à la main, il est immobile, dans une flaque sombre. Je vois pas la vraie couleur du sang, il paraît noir... Une de ses mains est repliée sur elle-même, comme celle d'un cadavre, et sa bouche et ses yeux ouverts... De la bave lui coule des lèvres ; je la distingue sur sa peau parce qu'elle brille à cet endroit.

Je me retourne pour voir le gros lard se mettre de nouveau en garde. Il a dormi ou quoi ? J'ai eu le temps de planter son pote avant qu'il se relève ? C'est dingue. Mais c'est génial, aussi. Il se remet à ramer dans la gadoue en gesticulant dans ma direction. J'ai une arme, maintenant, connard. Continue comme ça et tu iras rejoindre ton copain. Approche encore un peu.

Il utilise son poids pour essayer de me plaquer au sol, encore ; tu manques de techniques, gros porc. Je résiste et me laisse pas tomber, contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré. Je lutte contre lui pendant un moment, pour lui laisser croire qu'il a une chance. Puis je le repousse brutalement et il part les quatre fers en l'air. Je m'amuse là, tu vois pas ? J'aurai pu te charcuter depuis un moment, mais ce serait pas te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce.

Mais bon, je commence à me lasser de ce jeu. J'en ai ma claque de vous. Je vais te saigner une bonne fois, comme le porc que tu es.

Je me lance vers lui. Je suis tellement rapide que j'en ai le tournis. Le couteau, pointe vers le bas, comme Kenny m'a appris, fend l'air à mes côtés. Il tend ses grosses paluches vers moi ; trop lent, connard. Je fais un tour sur moi-même pour lui échapper, je campe mes pieds bien solidement dans le sol, et je tranche de toute ma force dans le gras de son bide. Sur ma lancée, je remonte jusqu'à son torse et la chaleur de ses entrailles me frappe le visage ; l'odeur aussi.

Il meurt pas tout de suite. Il lâche sa lame, attrape mon cou et essaie de m'étrangler mais ses forces le trahissent. Alors, le gros porc, ça fait quoi ? Incapable de buter un minus comme moi, ça fait quoi ? Tu aimes ? Attends, j'en ai encore pour toi. Je lui tords le bras dans le dos, le mets à genoux ; et là, devant une foule que je devine médusée, je lui passe la lame sur la gorge. Kenny serait fier de voir ça ! Regarde bien ! Oui, c'est bien comme ça qu'on fait !

Je lui balance mon pied dans le dos et il s'effondre, face contre terre. Je le retourne, pour le regarder agoniser. Oui, c'est ça, meurt lentement. Je veux voir ce que ça fait. ; ce qui se passe sur le visage d'un type qui sait qu'il va clamser. Regarde-moi bien.

Je l'attrape pas le col et le soulève vers moi. Il pèse vraiment plus rien. Normal ; ses intestins se sont répandus par terre. Tu me regardes bien, là, connard ?! C'est Livaï, le minus, qui te cause ! T'es plus qu'un macchabée, ça te plaît ?! Et il est où, ton patron ? J'ai bien envie de le zigouiller, lui aussi !

Je parcoure la foule noire des yeux. Plus rien en vue, plus de menace. Les battements de mon coeur se calment un peu. Mon bras s'amollit. Petit à petit, les visages qui m'entourent réapparaissent. Le sang est de nouveau rouge. Y en a partout. Quand je vois les tripes étalées autour de moi, une furieuse envie de gerber me prend... Mais je me contient.

Ils me regardent tous avec des airs effrayés, certains se barrent en courant. Et là, je vois Jochem, tout tremblant et la sueur au front. Ses lieutenants sont canés et il se fait dessus maintenant. Tu veux ta part, connard ? J'en ai encore sous le coude. Mais il se carapate et disparaît de ma vue. Je vais pas te courir après, j'ai ma fierté, couille molle.

Je te retrouverai.

Une fois que j'ai récupéré tous mes esprits, je revoie enfin Kenny, le grand Kenny qui domine la foule, avec son large chapeau. J'ai envie de courir vers lui, pour lui dire ce qui m'est arrivé et qu'il m'explique ce que c'était. Il doit bien savoir ! Kenny, alors, comment j'étais ? C'était bien, non ? Ils ont bien clamsé, pas vrai ? Je suis fort, hein ? Dis-moi que tu es fier ! J'ai la tête qui tourne et je suis tout dégueulasse ! Ha ha ! J'ai besoin d'un bain ! J'irai me plonger tout entier dans la fontaine ! Je le ferai si tu me dis que tu es fier ! Kenny, allez, dis-moi ! Dis-moi...

Il dit rien. Il se détourne de moi et s'éloigne. Je vois son chapeau disparaître peu à peu derrière les têtes des curieux qui ont pas déguerpi. J'étais en train de sourire ; et là, je souris plus du tout. Je lâche le couteau. L'odeur du sang me prend à la gorge tout à coup... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où tu vas, Kenny ? J'ai fait ce que tu voulais, non ?... Kenny, j'ai envie de vomir, je me sens pas bien... Me laisse pas tout seul... Reviens ! J'ai encore tout fait de travers, c'est ça ?Je comprend pas ce qui s'est passé ! Dis-moi, c'était quoi ?!

Le chapeau de Kenny a disparu. Les derniers spectateurs se dispersent. Je suis seul, avec mes victimes. Et je sais pas quoi faire ; si, j'ai envie de pleurer. Mais je pleure pas. Peut-être que si je pleure pas, il reviendra. Non, il reviendra pas. Il sera pas à la planque, à m'attendre les pieds sous la table et sa clope au bec. Je le sais.

Pourquoi... pourquoi tu m'abandonnes ?... Pourquoi vous m'abandonnez tous ? Je n'ai pas rendu Kenny fier... Il en a eu marre de moi... J'ai déçu maman aussi, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle est morte... Je déçois toujours tout le monde... C'est pour ça que je me retrouve tout seul...


	57. POURQUOI TU M'ABANDONNES ? (décembre 829) Kenny Ackerman #2

Dès que j'ai noté le changement dans ses mouvements, j'ai su qu'il avait déjà gagné.

Ca a pas fait un pli. Le gros a mordu la poussière, et l'autre s'est vite fait éventrer. Quand il a ouvert le bide du premier, je me suis dit qu'il y allait peut-être un peu fort, mais il maîtrise pas encore complètement sa force. Il apprendra, avec le temps. En tout cas, c'était fort impressionnant, le nain ! Et je suis pas le seul que ça a impressionné ; la moitié du public s'est tiré, et certains devaient avoir les boyaux noués. 

Ils estimaient sans doute que le petit avait pas une chance. Voir des forts taper sur des faibles, ça excite toujours la populace. Uli déteste ça. Moi, j'en sais rien. J'ai toujours vécu dans un monde où les grands bouffent les petits. Je suis pas prêt de changer d'avis et de me dire que c'est pas juste. Enfin, les mêmes règles ne s'appliquent peut-être pas, là-haut.

Mais maintenant, môme, t'es un grand. Te laisse pas bouffer. Et peut-être que tu deviendras aussi grand que moi, ha ha ! 

J'ai enfin eu la réponse à la question que je me posais depuis des années : t'es un Ackerman, un vrai de vrai. Mais t'as pris autant de ta mère que de tes ancêtres ; fais gaffe que ça te joue pas des tours. Avec un coeur trop tendre, on peut vite se faire avoir.

J'ai plus rien à t'apprendre. T'as montré à tous les bas-fonds que tu savais te faire respecter. L'autre microbe a filé sans demander son reste. Il te cherchera plus des poux, je pense bien ! Baisse pas ta garde, fais confiance à personne et ouvre pas ton coeur à n'importe qui. Y en aura toujours un pour te baiser quand tu t'y attendra pas. J'en sais quelque chose.

Je suis en train de te donner des conseils que tu entendras jamais. Je me sens con. Tu mériterais bien au moins une claque dans le dos, mais compte pas sur moi pour m'y coller. Je vais me barrer sans me retourner. Tu te poseras des questions, tu vas me chercher, m'attendre, mais moi je serais loin.

Arrête de me regarder comme ça, le nain ! Ma décision est prise, bordel ! Tu m'auras pas une deuxième fois ! J'ai un destin, un poste prestigieux qui m'attend, et un grand seigneur à protéger de la réalité de la vie. C'est drôle, tu sais, de me dire que j'ai finalement trouvé un vrai sens à mon existence. Une crapule comme moi devrait pas avoir droit à ça. C'est pas juste, hein ? Mais c'est bien pour ça que je laisserai pas filer ma chance. Là-haut, on a besoin de moi, je serais réellement utile à quelqu'un, et qui sait, peut-être... peut-être que je pourrais devenir quelqu'un de bien. Hé, tu imagines ?

J'espère que tu connaîtras ça, toi aussi, cette sensation. Tomber sur une personne qu'on était prêt à zigouiller pour finalement se mettre à son service jusqu'à la mort, c'est pas commun. Ca arrive peut-être qu'une fois. Ta mère aura pas eu cette chance. Enfin si, elle t'a eu, toi. C'était peut-être ça, le sens de sa vie...

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il est temps que je me casse de ce trou à rats. Je me retourne et je sens ton regard me transpercer le dos. Essaie même pas, gamin, c'est pas la peine. Mais tu vas me manquer. Tous les jours, je me demanderai ce que tu fais, qui tu vois, ce que tu deviens. Avec la satisfaction de me dire que j'aurai contribué à l'homme que tu seras. Qui sait, on se retrouvera peut-être là-haut. Tu m'en voudras, tu me détesteras peut-être, jusqu'à ce jour. Mais j'ai pas de regret ; parce que c'est ce que je dois faire.

Je suis fier, gamin. Fier de toi.

A la revoyure !


	58. POURQUOI TU M'ABANDONNES ? (décembre 829) Jochem Lamprecht, ex-chef de bande

Je le savais ! Ce mec est un monstre ! Je l'ai toujours su !

Quand Pars lui a passé sa lame sur la joue, j'ai bien vu qu'il y avait un truc pas normal dans ses yeux. Un éclair, un éclat démoniaque, rouge comme le sang ! Il s'est mis à bouger tellement vite que c'était pas croyable ! Comment il pouvait bouger comme ça ?! Cette demi-portion ? Ce microbe a envoyé Pars valdinguer, puis il a tué Yvo. Juste comme ça, sans aucune difficulté. Et il a eu l'air d'adorer ça...

C'est pas possible ! Ca se peut pas ! Il peut pas avoir tué mes deux derniers soldats ! Pas lui !

Puis, il a vidé le bide de Pars de ses entrailles. Elles se sont étalées dans la poussière et j'ai eu envie de gerber alors que j'avais rien bouffé de la journée ! Je me suis juste pissé dessus de peur et j'ai dégagé vite fait. Il était hors de question que cette... chose me chope ! C'était pas un couteau qu'il tenait à la main, c'était un hachoir !

Je veux pas finir comme eux ; alors je cours comme un dératé, sans me retourner, loin de lui, de la chose qui l'habite et qui a tué Yvo et Pars. Je veux pas savoir ce que c'est. Je cours tellement loin que je sais même plus où je suis. Je sais pas si on peut m'entendre, mais putain, si ça peut servir à quelque chose, je me repends de tout ce que j'ai fait à ce môme ! Non, c'est pas un môme. C'en est plus un maintenant. Si je me retrouve de nouveau sur sa route, il me fera subir le même sort ! Je dois me cacher, disparaître, plus jamais faire parler de moi...

Bordel de merde, je veux plus jamais voir une horreur pareille ! Pourvu qu'il se fasse arrêter par la garnison, qu'ils le mettent sous les verrous, ficelé, bâillonné et qu'il puisse plus jamais sortir ! Merde, est-ce que c'est de ma faute ? C'est moi qui ai éveillé ce démon ?! Est-ce qu'il va me poursuivre dans tous les bas-fonds jusqu'à ce que je crève ?

Je me blottis dans un coin et je croise les bras. Je suis essoufflé, tout seul et j'ai froid. J'ai l'impression d'être redevenu le môme du centre-ville qui crachait sur tout et tout le monde, et surtout sur lui. J'ai encore une trouille monstrueuse... elle est pas prête de se barrer, j'crois. Va falloir vivre avec. Plus jamais je pourrais dormir tranquille... en sachant qu'il peut être là, tapi dans l'ombre et prêt à me sauter à la gorge ! Ce... morveux !

Je déteste ça, cette sensation... de me sentir épié... tout le temps sur le qui-vive, à attendre que quelqu'un me tombe dessus... C'était comme ça aussi pour toi, Livaï ? Tu peux encore faire preuve de pitié ou bien c'est trop tard ? Tu parles, j'ai essayé deux fois de t'égorger, et de te cramer vif en prime ! Faut pas rêver !

J'entends un bruit, je me raidis... Putain, saleté de chat ! T'as failli me faire mourir, saloperie ! Ouais, c'est ça, dégage avant que je décide de t'attraper pour te bouffer ! Bouffer ou être bouffé... C'est la règle ici. Et je me suis fait bouffer. J'ai trouvé plus fort que moi... Non, c'était pas que de la force ; c'était autre chose... 

C'était quoi, bon sang ?!


	59. UN GARCON MANQUE (janvier 830) Livaï

Kenny est pas revenu. Il reviendra pas cette fois. Et moi, j'ai plus de planque.

J'y suis retourné pour voir un peu ce que je pouvais sauver. Mes livres avaient totalement cramé, mon encrier était tout noir et fondu, mon couteau aussi. J'avais plus que le foulard de maman, que j'avais ramassé dans la poussière après le combat. Je me suis quand même demandé s'il restait pas des biffetons, sous la latte du plancher. Elle avait pas complètement brûlé, mais les billets étaient noircis et rendus illisibles par la fumée. J'ai réussi à en trouver une liasse, tout en dessous, pas trop mal en point et je l'ai mise dans ma poche. Mais je savais que je devrais retourner voler dans pas longtemps.

J'ai essayé de mettre un peu d'ordre dans la planque, même si elle avait plus qu'un mur qui tenait pas... mais ça donnait rien. J'ai dormi deux ou trois fois dedans, sous des meubles qui tenaient encore debout, mais j'en ai eu marre. Il fallait que je me trouve une autre cachette.

Je suis de retour dans le centre-ville et je guette les passants prêts à se faire détrousser. Depuis l'incendie du quartier est, tous les autres me foutent la paix, ils me regardent par en-dessous, ont dirait qu'ils ont peur. Même si je sais pas encore vraiment expliquer ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là, je me dis que c'est bien pratique pour les affaires. Je suis presque le seul voleur du coin ; ou alors ils se cachent dès que je déboule. Des types plus grands et plus costauds que moi qui se barrent sur la pointe des pieds devant moi, je sais pas, ça me paraît pas croyable ; et drôle à la fois !

J'ai moins de regrets à voler maintenant. Je me dis qu'ils le méritent tous. Enfin, je les choisis plutôt. Je m'attaque plus aux femmes qui ont l'air d'avoir des gosses, j'ai décidé que c'était pas correct. Et j'en ai pas vues dans le cercle... Mais les autres, les hommes saouls, les putes, les petites frappes de mon âge, j'hésite pas. Et je me débrouille mieux aussi. Je suis plus rapide, plus précis. J'ai l'impression que tout va un peu plus lentement qu'avant, que j'ai une petite seconde d'avance sur tout le monde. Je pourrais essayer de fouiller dans les poches des gardes aussi, mais je sais pas exactement ce qu'ils peuvent faire avec leur équipement qui fait voler. Je veux pas me retrouver en taule.

Le thé me manque. Le noir surtout. Ca fait un moment que j'en ai pas bu... L'eau de la fontaine est bonne pour faire la lessive, mais à boire, c'est pas la joie. J'ai essayé de me mettre à la bière, une bonne fois, parce que c'est finalement la boisson la plus courante et la moins chère dans les bas-fonds. Mais ce goût amer... j'y arrive vraiment pas. Quelques gorgées, pas plus, sinon c'est dégobillage direct. 

Je me suis encore mis en tête d'essayer, assis dans un bouge quelconque - non, en fait c'est celui que préférait Kenny - quand je vois entrer quelqu'un que je connais. Il me faut un peu de temps pour la remettre. Et surtout pour me rappeler que c'est une fille. Elle traînait avec la bande à Jochem dans le temps, et je sais aussi que c'est une bonne voleuse.

Elle était venue me parler une ou deux fois à l'époque où je mendiais dans ce quartier, avant que Kenny et moi on déménagent. On s'est jamais beaucoup parlé parce que les gars de la bande quadrillaient le secteur et elle aurait passé un sale quart d'heure si on l'avait vue fricoter avec moi. On s'est déjà échangé des clopes, des trucs comme ça.

La première fois que je l'ai vue, je l'ai prise pour un garçon avec ses cheveux courts. Je savais pas que les filles pouvaient entrer dans une bande, celles que j'avais vues étaient soit des mères de familles pressées, soit des putes. Mais elle faisait rien de tout ça. Elle se comportait comme un garçon, elle volait, fumait et jurait comme eux. 

Je pense que c'était fait exprès. Et puis... elle était plate comme une planche, ça aidait. Je sais pas grand chose sur les filles, mais ça, je l'avais noté tout de suite.

Ah, on dirait qu'elle me reconnaît. Elle se dirige vers moi. Je suis un peu méfiant quand même, si ça se trouve, elle est toujours avec Jochem... Mais elle me sourit, un peu timidement, comme si elle avait peur de me déranger ; mais elle attend pas que je l'invite et s'assoit d'elle-même en face de moi. Elle me demande comment je vais, je lui répond pas trop mal et je lui pose la même question. Elle rougit un peu, enfin je crois parce que son visage est un peu crasseux. J'aurais bien envie de le frotter un peu...

C'est bizarre d'avoir une conversation de ce genre. Parler de banalités avec une personne que je connais à peine, ça m'ait rarement arrivé. Mais c'est pas désagréable. Elle m'inspire confiance. Mais je me souviens pas si elle m'a un jour dit son nom, et j'ai un peu honte de lui demander. Heureusement, elle me sauve la mise en me le disant d'elle-même. Elle s'appelle Bettina, mais tout le monde dit Betti. Je lui redis mon nom, au cas où, et elle rit en répondant qu'elle sait comment je m'appelle.

Elle lorgne vers ma bière à peine entamée. Je devine qu'elle a soif alors je la pousse vers elle. De toute façon, c'est pas la peine d'insister. Elle la vide presque d'un trait devant moi. Je sais qu'elle doit avoir environ deux ou trois ans de plus que moi, mais ça reste impressionnant. Puis elle allume une cigarette et m'en propose une. J'ai pas trop envie de fumer là maintenant, mais ça fait un moment que j'en ai pas eu l'occasion, alors je me laisse faire.

Je suis pas très loquace alors Betti entame la conversation. Elle me dit qu'elle est plus avec le gang de Jochem depuis le jour des incendies, parce que cramer des enfants, c'est pas dans ses cordes. Elle a assisté au combat et m'avoue sans hésiter qu'elle avait espéré que je gagne. J'y croyais pas moi-même, que je lui répond... Ses yeux s'agrandissent et elle murmure qu'elle m'imaginait pas si fort. Moi non plus. Elle se met à rire franchement et j'ai envie de rire aussi, avec elle. C'est comme si son rire balayait tous mes problèmes. C'est un rire franc, pas forcé, qui signifie vraiment la bonne humeur. Elle doit pas le faire souvent ; comme Kenny...

Je lui demande ce qu'elle fait en ce moment, puisque les autres sont plus là. Elle vole, qu'elle me dit, un peu partout, mais je vois que le sujet la gêne un peu. Je sais bien quel genre de truc une fille peut faire pour survivre dans les bas-fonds, je la juge pas, ma mère faisait pareil... Mais je suis pas sûr que ça soit le cas, alors je préfère rien dire. Je veux pas la mettre plus mal à l'aise, et puis ça me regarde pas.

Je me mets à parler un peu plus. Je lui dit que je suis tout seul aussi et sans abri - elle sait pour la planque -, mais que je peux me débrouiller. Je m'en fais pas tant que ça. Enfin, je dis ça peut-être parce que je veux pas qu'elle me prenne pour un bébé trouillard... J'ai envie de lui parler de Kenny, de lui demander si elle l'a pas vu, mais je suis pas sûr qu'elle le connaît... Je m'accroche encore à ça, à cet espoir-là... Mais je sais au fond que ça sert à rien.

Elle sait écouter, Betti. Quand je parle, elle ne dit rien, ne me coupe pas et attends que j'ai fini pour poser une question. On dirait vraiment que je l'intéresse beaucoup. C'est une drôle de sensation ; personne à part Maman et Kenny ne s'était réellement intéressé à moi avant... Je lui dit des tas de choses, que j'avais jamais dites à personne. Ca fait du bien de parler, en fait.

Le bar va bientôt fermer pour la nuit, les lumières dehors commencent à s'éteindre. J'ai pas vu le temps passer, et les chaises sont vides. Le gérant va nous virer à coups de fusil si on déguerpit pas. On se sépare devant, et elle me serre la main, comme un vrai mec. Elle a une bonne poigne... Elle doit pas être mauvaise en baston. Je lui demande où elle pieute ; elle reste vague et désigne une zone plus à l'ouest. Moi, je vais à l'est. Donc, euh... et ben... à bientôt peut-être, Betti. 

Elle s'éloigne dans le noir. J'espère qu'il lui arrivera rien et qu'elle sera bien planquée...


	60. UN GARCON MANQUE (janvier 830) Bettina Jördis

Je ne pensais pas que ça me ferait autant de bien de revoir Livaï. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait l'air si effrayant !... Avec tout ce sang sur lui... Il avait l'air tellement perdu, je serais allée le voir s'il me faisait pas si peur... Il a vite filé pour que la garnison le cueille pas en pleine confusion. Depuis, je ne l'avais pas revu.

Apparemment, il est revenu dans le centre-ville, comme moi. Peut-être que ce quartier nous tient à coeur, à tous les deux. C'est là que je l'ai rencontré la première fois. Ca me fendait le coeur que Jochem et ses copains lui fassent la vie dure... Mais j'avais pas tellement mon mot à dire.

Le grand type que je voyais souvent avec lui semble avoir disparu, tout comme Jochem. Je peux pas dire que j'en suis malheureuse, Jochem a pas toujours été gentil avec moi. A quoi je m'attendais ? Je faisais partie de la bande et il me traitait pareil... Enfin, pas tout à fait, c'était un moyen de me préserver ; même si les autres se gênaient pas pour me tripoter à l'occasion, aucun a osé aller plus loin, parce que je lui appartenait.

J'ai très vite compris comment les hommes marchaient. Quand ma saleté de mère adoptive - plutôt ma tutrice, cette rombière a jamais été ma mère - a finalement accepté de me laisser partir de la maison après m'avoir exploitée toute mon enfance pour toutes les taches ménagères, il a bien fallu que je me frotte à l'ambiance du lieu. Je l'entends encore me dire " _tu seras une traînée si tu te trouves pas un mari pour t'entretenir, petite garce !_ " Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je deviendrai jamais comme elle, plutôt crever.

Faire le tapin, j'avais rien contre, mais c'était pas reluisant... Dans les bas-fonds, une femme peut difficilement avoir un travail honnête sans risquer sa vie tous les jours. Il lui faut un bonhomme pour l'épauler et la protéger en cas de besoin. J'avais que deux choix finalement : vendre mon corps contre de l'argent et dépendre des hommes, ou me marier et dépendre des hommes tout autant. Je voulais me prendre en charge alors j'ai cherché une autre option. 

Je me suis mise à la cambriole. Y avait bien des plumeurs - les plumeurs, ce sont les types qui vous coincent quelque part pour vous demander de vous déshabiller et vous tripoter, voire plus, c'est comme ça qu'on les appelle - mais je courais vite. J'en ai dévalisé plus d'un. 

Je voulais passer inaperçue, mais mes cheveux, longs et roux, me trahissaient ; alors je les ai coupés. Comme ça, je passais plus pour un garçon ; et puis j'ai toujours eu des petits seins, ça faisait mon affaire. Même si Jochem se foutait toujours de moi à cause de ça.

Joch m'a ramassée un de ces matins, alors que j'étais aux prises avec un plumeur un peu trop violent. Il lui a collé une rouste, et du coup... je suis partie avec lui. J'étais seule, pas jolie du tout, alors quand ce garçon que je pensais serviable m'a regardée, je me suis sentie revivre. Je pensais pas à l'époque que j'allais faire partie d'un des gangs les plus en vue des bas-fonds.

Joch m'a jamais frappée, mais j'ai vite compris que je devrais payer ma place autrement qu'en ramenant ma part de butin. Mais c'était pas grave, je pensais être amoureuse de lui, à un âge où c'est normal de penser à ça. Et puis, il laissait pas les autres m'approcher. Coucher avec lui pour éviter de le faire avec tous les autres, c'était pas si cher payé. Et puis... c'était pas si mal. Non, pas mal du tout, même s'il était un peu brutal parfois. Jochem a été le seul. Je suis pas comme ces salopes qui le font avec n'importe qui et pour n'importe quoi ! J'ai ma fierté.

Depuis que la bande s'est fait coffrer, je sais pas trop où aller. Je sais bien que si je me fais attaquer, j'aurai plus personne pour me venir en aide, mais je vole toujours. J'ai juste plus les mêmes méthodes, je me comporte vraiment comme un garçon. Je joue plus les aguicheuses dans le but de voler, c'est trop dangereux. Ca garantit pas ma sécurité, mais les garçons se font quand même moins choper par les pervers. 

Mais je suis pas habituée à la solitude. Je me suis trouvée un abri dans l'est du centre-ville, et je fais gaffe que personne le découvre. Livaï doit ressentir la même chose depuis que son père est parti. Ah non, c'est vrai, il m'a dit aujourd'hui que c'était pas son père, mais un genre de tuteur.

On a beaucoup parlé. Lui surtout. Ca se voyait que ça le démangeait. J'espère qu'on se marchera pas dessus pour la cambriole... On a le même secteur après tout. J'aimerais bien le revoir en tout cas, on ira boire des coups ensemble !

Finalement, il est pas du tout effrayant... et plutôt beau garçon même s'il est pas très grand ! On a le même problème, je manque de poitrine et lui de hauteur, ha ha ! On doit être faits pour s'entendre !


	61. UN GARCON MANQUE (février 830) Livaï

Il fait très froid. C'est la première fois qu'il fait si froid dans les bas-fonds en hiver. Comme je veux pas avoir d'ennuis, je fais pas de feu, et je me les gèle. Je me demande quand même s'il y a pas un peu de soleil là-haut... Pour me réchauffer, je me suis mis en route jusqu'au puits de lumière. 

C'est tout blanc dedans. Je réalise que j'y suis jamais allé en hiver, alors j'avais jamais vu de neige. On en parle beaucoup dans les livres que j'ai lus, mais je pensais pas en voir un jour. J'en prends dans ma main et c'est très froid... J'ai la main qui chauffe. Comment ça se fait ? Je renifle, et je goûte la neige. Ca a aucun goût, et ça fond sur la langue. Comme j'ai soif, j'en avale une bonne quantité. C'est meilleur que l'eau d'ici. Faudra que je revienne pour en ramener avec moi.

J'ai choisi de changer de coin. J'ai trouvé un endroit en haut du centre-ville. A part les chats errants, personne n'y vient car il y a pas de maisons dignes de ce nom. Je vis presque dans un tas d'ordures. C'est très dur pour moi... Le soir, je m'enroule dans une vieille couverture trouée et j'essaie de trouver le sommeil. Mais je dors toujours pas bien. Je continue de rêver, de Jochem cette fois. Je le sens me rouer de coups et me taillader avec son couteau. Faut croire qu'il me fait encore peur. J'aperçois toujours Betti, juste derrière lui, mais très loin, et on dirait qu'elle pleure... 

J'aime pas voir une fille pleurer. J'aimais pas quand maman pleurait.

J'en ai marre, de cette crasse. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me colle à la peau, tout le temps, et que j'aurais beau frotter pendant des heures, je resterait sale comme un rat ! Faut que je me lave ! J'irai au puits de lumière me rouler dans la neige s'il le faut ! L'eau est vraiment trop dégueu...

Au matin, je me rends là-bas, j'enlève mes frusques et je me jette dedans. J'ai tous les poils au garde-à-vous, mais je fais en sorte de pas rester immobile, pour pas geler sur place. J'ai pas si froid, c'est bizarre. Ma peau est toute rouge, mais au moins elle est propre. Je me rhabille vite, en tremblant un peu, et je mets plein de neige dans un seau. Quand je serais revenu dans ma planque, elle aura fondu et j'aurai de la bonne eau. 

C'est loin et la neige pèse plus lourd que l'eau ; mais j'ai pas trop de mal à porter le seau. Je sautille presque sur place en me rendant compte que je pourrais régulièrement faire le voyage sans trop me fatiguer. Pourtant, je me souviens qu'aller chercher de l'eau à la fontaine autrefois était bien plus difficile... Je crois vraiment que je suis devenu plus fort, même si je sais pas comment. Je tâte les muscles de mes bras des fois, mais je vois pas de grands changements. Je suis toujours pas très costaud... Jochem était plus musclé que moi... Mais le gros porc aussi, et je l'ai zigouillé pourtant... Zigouillé... 

Sur le moment, ça m'a paru tout à fait normal de le tuer, j'avais pas le choix ; mais j'espère ne plus être obligé de le faire. Parce que après, je me suis senti mal et j'avais envie de vomir...

Je demanderai à Betti si elle me trouve assez musclé... sinon, je me remettrais aux exercices. Ah bah, v'là autre chose ! J'éternue maintenant ! J'ai dû choper un truc... Moi qui ait presque jamais été malade... Je crois pas qu'on peut trouver des remèdes ici, mais j'essaierai quand même. Peut-être que Betti connaît un bon médoc contre le rhume.

Betti... je pense à elle de plus en plus souvent. Quand je la croise dans le centre-ville, elle a souvent les poches à moitié pleines ; moi, je me débrouille moins bien... Enfin, je lui laisse pas mal de pigeons aussi. Mais elle me file toujours des pièces quand elle voit que ça donne pas trop. On est pas allés reprendre un verre ensemble parce qu'on a besoin de nos sous pour des trucs plus importants. Je mange pas trop, pour économiser, et puis j'ai pas d'endroit sûr pour entreposer la bouffe loin des rats et des chats, alors je pense au jour le jour.

Je devrais peut-être dire à Betti pour la neige. Comme ça elle aura de l'eau aussi. Je la lui amènerai si elle veut. Mais je sais pas vraiment où elle crèche. J'ose pas lui demander, je veux pas qu'elle me prenne pour un sale type. Les sales types, ça me connaît, j'en ai vus défiler du temps de maman. Même si j'ai pas vu ce qui se passait, j'en ai une vague idée. Les trucs que les grands font ensemble, ça paraît vraiment crade et puis maman pleurait toujours quand c'était fini. Ca doit pas être si génial que ça... Kenny m'a rarement parlé de ces choses-là parce que je lui posait jamais de question. J'aurai peut-être dû le faire...

Ce que je veux dire, c'est que... je tiens pas à ce que Betti pense que je veux faire des choses crades avec elle. C'est pas vrai. Je suis pas un sale type, moi. Et puis... je suis pas encore un grand, c'est des trucs de grands, non ?

Je me demande ce qu'elle fait en ce moment...


	62. UN GARCON MANQUE (février 830) Bettina Jördis

Livaï et moi, on se voit tous les jours maintenant. Je sais bien qu'il fait en sorte de me laisser quelque bourses à couper, il est meilleur voleur que moi. Je suppose que c'est ce qu'on appelle "être galant".

Les jours où on vole pas, on traîne dans les rues pour faire le plein de bouffe ou la lessive. On se partage notre bout de savon, parce que c'est cher. Il m'a montré une bonne technique pour mieux frotter les habits et enlever les taches de sang. J'ai vu qu'il y en avait sur une de ses chemises. Elles venaient d'où ? Est-ce qu'il avait encore ?... J'hésitais à lui poser la question et même à évoquer ce jour-là, où il avait montré à tout le monde qu'il fallait pas lui chier sur les pompes.

Je l'ai vu tellement plus grand à ce moment-là... Mais finalement, quand on le côtoie tous les jours, on se rend compte qu'il est normal. C'est vrai que ses yeux ont l'air froid, car ses pupilles ne changent pas. J'ai souvent du mal à comprendre à quoi il pense ou ce qu'il ressent, et il ne se confie pas si facilement. C'est moi qui fait la conversation la plupart du temps. Mais je sais qu'il écoute avec attention. 

Il est pas du tout comme les autres garçons... Je l'ai vu à l'oeuvre, je sais qu'il est fort, et lui aussi doit le savoir ; mais il affiche toujours un air un peu vulnérable, comme s'il attendait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. J'ai eu plusieurs fois envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le rassurer - ou pour me rassurer, moi. Je me sens tellement bien avec lui que même quand on se dit rien, je me sens pas gênée du tout.

Comment il me voie ? Comme un genre de grande soeur des bas-fonds, qui a vu et vécu plus de choses que lui ? Je sais pas si c'est vrai... Il a dû en vivre, lui aussi. Il me racontera peut-être son passé un jour. Non, je veux pas qu'il me voie comme une grande soeur ; une amie, ce serait bien.

Jochem n'a toujours pas reparu. Je me demande bien où il est, celui-là. Il serait furax de me voir avec Livaï. Il le détestait tellement... Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi, après tout, c'était qu'un gamin qui faisait rien de mal. Peut-être que c'était ça qui l'énervait ; le calme avec lequel Livaï regardait tout et tout le monde, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre... Il était si différent de lui, toujours à rouspéter et à en faire des caisses pour rester le patron... Je pense que Jochem l'enviait, d'une certaine manière.

Foutre le feu, c'était trop. Il avait dépassé les bornes. Je me suis tirée, je voulais plus voir sa gueule. Je suis libre, maintenant. Je peux faire ce que je veux, voir qui je veux, sans l'avoir sur le dos. Je me rends compte que maintenant de l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi. 

Livaï me demande si je veux voir quelque chose de chouette. Je dis oui, pour sûr ! Il me prend la main et m'entraîne très loin, vers le quartier est, où il habitait avant. Il y fait plus froid que dans mon quartier, car le plafond a pas été fini. Mais on y respire mieux aussi. Je sens une odeur, que j'arrive pas à reconnaître tout de suite... Ah oui, c'est celle de la neige. Je vois où il m'emmène. Je connais l'endroit.

Il appelle ça le puits de lumière. C'est un joli nom qui lui va bien. C'est sa mère qui lui a donné son nom, qu'il me dit. Tu veux me parler de ta mère, Livaï ? Ah ! il est déçu de constater que je suis déjà venue ici. Il pensait m'étonner ! C'est adorable ! Te mets pas à bouder ! Tiens, prends ça !

Je lui lance une boule de neige et il m'en renvoie une encore plus grosse. On se tabasse joyeusement avec ça jusqu'à ce qu'on deviennent tout rouges. On s'assoit, un peu essoufflés, mais réchauffés, et les rayons timides du soleil viennent nous éblouir. C'est bientôt le soir, là-haut. J'aimerais bien voir un vrai coucher de soleil, il paraît que c'est beau. Livaï regarde la lumière sans ciller. Vus d'ici, on dirait qu'il a les yeux bleus...

Puis il se met à parler. De sa mère. Il raconte qu'il était trop petit quand elle est morte pour avoir pu jouer avec elle ici. De quoi elle est morte ? Il sait pas trop, il pense qu'un sale type lui a refilé une saloperie. Ah... je vois ce qu'il eut dire. Il a du mal , mais ça sort enfin : sa mère était une putain. 

Il met un point d'honneur à pas pleurer, mais je sais qu'il est triste. Il renifle très fort - il doit avoir un rhume - et déclare que c'est sa faute, qu'il aurait dû tous les chasser, pas les laisser approcher. C'est pas vrai, que je lui réponds. Sa mère a fait ça pour leur permettre de vivre, et puis il était trop petit pour se mesurer à eux. C'est... pas si sale que ça.

Je me rapproche et je le prends enfin dans mes bras. Il se laisse faire, et passe son bras autour de ma taille. Aucun garçon m'a jamais serrée comme ça... Je frotte un peu son épaule car je le sens glacé. Mais il se remet vite sur ses pieds et commence à entasser de la neige dans un seau qu'il a amené. C'est pour moi, qu'il me dit. ll va me porter ça jusque chez moi, comme ça j'aurai de l'eau propre. Je n'y avais pas pensé ! Mais ce seau a l'air bien lourd ! Je vais pour l'aider à le porter, mais il me repousse d'une main et le soulève sans problème. C'est un boulot d'homme, qu'il dit. Ah ah ! Il est si fort ! Je pourrais pas faire ça, moi ! 

Je le taquine en lui tâtant les bras. Il me demande si je les trouve trop fins ; je lui réponds que ça a pas d'importance puisqu'il peut soulever un seau rempli de neige. Jochem aurait pas su faire ça, je crois. Ma réponse a l'air de lui convenir, et il bombe le torse en plissant les lèvres. On rentre comme ça jusqu'au quartier ouest. Sur le trajet, il n'a posé le seau qu'une seule fois.

Je le guide jusqu'à ma planque. Il est étonné de constater que je suis encore moins bien installée que lui. Mais le coin est désert presque toute la journée, ça vaut bien le coup. Il pose le seau par terre et son regard tombe sur une des trois culottes que je possède. Etalée sur mon petit lit bricolé, et propre, on ne voit qu'elle dans l'obscurité. Je la fais disparaître, un peu gênée. Je sais pas si je me suis mise à rougir mais il détourne la tête. Faut pas qu'il s'imagine que ça suffit pour tout savoir de moi !

Comme il renifle pour le énième fois, je lui passe un mouchoir ; il doit être enrhumé, que je lui dit. Je connais un bon remède qu'on peut fabriquer facilement avec des trucs d'ici. De la mousse, quelques champignons... Ma tutrice avait un rhume chronique et c'est elle qui m'a montré ça. Toutes les grands-mères des bas-fonds connaissent la recette, elle se transmet depuis longtemps. 

Je peux lui en faire un peu, ça le soulagera. Demain, je lui en apporterai. Il hoche la tête et disparaît dans la nuit. J'ai pas sommeil, je vais aller faire la cueillette tout de suite. Je me glisse comme un fantôme entre les ruines abandonnées, en compagnie des chats et des rats, et je me mets à siffloter. Je me sens très joyeuse.

Quand je reviens avec ma récolte, la neige dans le seau a complètement fondu.


	63. UN GARCON MANQUE (mars 830) Livaï

Il ne neige plus mais il fait toujours froid. Je suis plus enrhumé grâce au remède de Betti. Je lui ai promis de plus me rouler dans la neige.

C'est difficile d'avoir chaud pendant l'hiver. La laine coûte très cher et même si l'Etat distribue des vêtements chauds dans les bas-fonds, c'est rare qu'il en reste pour les enfants sans parents. Betti et moi on a réussi à choper un tricot très large qu'on se refile à tour de rôle ; une fois sur deux, c'est moi qui me les caille. Mais je préfère qu'elle ait pas froid, donc ça va, je supporte. Je mets le foulard de maman autour du cou, des fois mais je le porte plus tout le temps parce que j'ai bien vu que ça pouvait se retourner contre moi. J'espère qu'il va commencer à faire plus chaud. Cet hiver est le plus froid et le plus long que j'ai jamais vécu... 

On va de temps en temps se chauffer les fesses aux braseros que la garnison autorise, et qui sont placés un peu partout dans les rues. J'en ramènerai bien un à la planque. J'en ai déjà soulevé un. Mais je veux pas d'ennuis. En tout cas, pas d'ennuis que je me sens pas prêt à gérer. S'ils me tombent dessus, je serai dans la merde.

Elle et moi, on reste parfois des heures devant ces barils qui crépitent et qui font du bien. On en oublie de manger... J'ai remarqué qu'elle avait beaucoup maigri, est-ce que j'ai maigri moi aussi ? Quand on en a assez, on se remets à voler un peu, mais ce genre de vie commence à me peser. Les gens sont pauvres et ont aussi besoin d'argent pour vivre. Est-ce que j'ai le droit de les voler sous prétexte que je suis encore encore plus dans la misère qu'eux ? Certains ont sans doute travaillé dur pour gagner ce que je pique dans leurs poches. Ces idées viennent toujours me faire chier en cette saison, parce que je vois comment les gens ont du mal à survivre. Enfin, je le vois plus que d'habitude.

J'en ai parlé avec Betti, et elle comprend ce que je ressens. Mais on a pas trop le choix, non ? Enfin si, y'en aurai un autre, mais je veux même pas qu'elle en parle... C'est pas une option que je trouve plus honorable... Je lui ai demandé si elle le ferait, elle. Elle a pris un peu de temps pour répondre, mais finalement elle a dit que si elle avait pas d'autre choix, oui. Pas moi. Je préfèrerais crever.

Je veux pas que Betti devienne une pute. Je veux pas qu'elle finisse comme maman. Je veux pas qu'on lui fasse mal. Je lui ai dit, et elle a rigolé. J'aurai qu'à la protéger. Être son souteneur ? Même pas en rêve ! J'ai été un peu déçu qu'elle y ait pensé... Elle me connaît pas si bien que ça, finalement.

Je suis en train de tourner en rond dans le centre-ville à l'attendre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? D'habitude à ce moment de la journée, on est déjà au boulot. Il nous arrive de bosser ensemble, elle fait l'appât pour attirer les pigeons - les plumeurs, elle les appelle - et moi, je les allège de leur fric sans qu'ils voient rien. Ensuite, Betti s'arrange pour s'en tirer toute seule, ou alors je lui donne un coup de main si ça se passe mal. J'en ai laissé plus d'un sur le carreau pour elle. Je ne les tue pas, parce que c'est pas la peine ; une fois assommés, ils sont inoffensifs. Ils font semblant d'en avoir dans le falzar. A la fin de la journée, on se partage le butin. C'est plutôt chouette de travailler à deux. 

Je commence à m'inquiéter, et puis y a un couple de riches de la surface qui me passe sous le nez. Y en a de plus en plus. Je les filerai bien, mais Betti passe en premier. Je me mets à courir en direction de sa planque. Elle est peut-être malade, ou indisposée comme elle dit - je me demande bien où elle a entendu ce mot-là -, et pourra peut-être pas venir. Mais je veux m'en assurer.

J'approche de son repaire et j'entends des bruits bizarres. Le genre de bruit dont on a pas besoin de voir ce qui les produit pour comprendre ce qui se passe, voyez... Je suis un peu gêné... Betti est peut-être avec un garçon... Elle m'en a jamais parlé, mais comme elle ressemble quand même pas mal à un mec elle-même, ça m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit avant. Je vais quand même pas regarder...

Je passe la tête par le coin, juste un peu, et je distingue en premier le dos d'un type. Puis je vois Betti, adossée au mur de sa planque, une main coincée dans la pogne du type. Je vois bien qu'elle se débat, qu'elle essaie de le repousser, alors que l'autre main du gaillard se glisse sous sa chemise... 

Je vois rouge tout d'un coup ; comme le jour où j'ai zigouillé les gars de Jochem. C'est un sale type, celui-là. Et les sales types, j'ai juste envie de les buter.

Je prends mon couteau, machinalement, tandis que tout semble encore se figer autour de moi pendant que j'avance vers le sale type. Je pose ma main sur son dos et il se retourne très lentement. Je saute en l'air pour atteindre sa poitrine, la lame en avant cette fois, car je veux le choper de face. J'aurais pu lui sauter sur le dos et l'égorger propre et net sans me faire repérer, mais je voulais qu'il me voit. Il a à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que je lui fiche le couteau en travers de la mâchoire ; la lame ressort près de son nez, j'ai raté le cerveau, dommage pour lui... Ca pisse pas trop, je le rejette en arrière, loin de Betti, qui est restée à me regarder, bouche bée. Sa chemise est à moitié déchirée...

Je la regarde à mon tour, et je m'entends lui dire, comme si c'était pas moi, " _tu veux que je lui coupe les mains et la queue en prime ?_ " Elle sursaute et secoue la tête. Elle veut pas, apparemment. Je l'aurais fait si elle avait voulu.

Le type s'étouffe dans son sang, il sera mort bientôt. Est-ce que je dois l'achever ou pas ? Non, qu'il crève lentement, il fallait pas toucher à Betti, gros porc ! Le temps reprends son cours petit à petit, et je nettoie la lame de mon couteau sur le pantalon du sale type ; Betti est figée, elle semble plus aussi effrayée et regarde le mec crever avec une certaine fascination. Je sais ce que ça fait. Voir la vie partir, et la mort prendre sa place, c'est un spectacle que tout le monde peut pas supporter. Je pensais pas en être capable. Mais finalement, c'est pas grand chose. Ca a été plus facile que la première fois.

Betti en est capable. Elle est forte, elle aussi.


	64. UN GARCON MANQUE (mars 830) Bettina Jördis

J'étais prête à aller au centre-ville ce matin - un peu tard, j'ai eu du mal à me réveiller - quand ce plumeur s'est pointé à l'improviste. J'ai senti une main qui puait se plaquer sur ma bouche et l'autre se refermer sur mon poignet. J'ai essayé de le griffer, de le mordre, de lui envoyer mon pied dans les valseuses, mais il m'a tordu le bras et la douleur a failli me faire tomber dans les vapes.

Je voyais pas très bien sa gueule dans la pénombre de la rue, mais de toute façon, ils se ressemblent tous. Un peu de sa salive a atterri sur ma joue... Tous les mêmes... Je ne savais pas s'il était armé. Machinalement, j'ai passé ma main libre un peu partout sur lui dans l'espoir de découvrir un couteau ; mais ça a dû l'exciter davantage et il m'a écrasée de tout son poids contre le mur. J'allais commencer à crier à l'aide - par pur réflexe - quand il s'est brusquement retourné.

Alors que j'essayais de refermer ma chemise - dont ce porc avait décousu les boutons, bordel, ça coûte cher, les boutons ! -, il m'est tombé dessus, et une gerbe de sang a arrosé le mur derrière moi. Tout ce que je distinguais de mon sauveur était deux yeux qui brillaient dans le noir, comme ceux des chats... Ca a duré juste deux secondes ; peut-être l'ai-je imaginé. Puis la silhouette familière de Livaï est apparue devant moi. Il était figé, ces yeux immobiles et son visage inexpressif, comme s'il se rendait pas du tout compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il m'a fait peur, pendant un moment j'ai eu du mal à le reconnaître. Puis ses yeux se sont fixés sur moi, et il a semblé noter ma présence.

Il m'a demandé, avec une voix très grave, si je voulais qu'il lui coupe les mains et... Bon sang, j'aurai jamais imaginé l'entendre dire des trucs comme ça ! Je voulais pas qu'il continue, je voulais qu'il redevienne lui-même ! Alors j'ai secoué la tête pour lui dire non. Il a paru se calmer et son visage s'est détendu. Je me suis remise à respirer.

La bande à Jochem avait déjà zigouillé quelques gêneurs dans le temps, mais jamais devant moi ; et moi, j'avais jamais tué. J'ai déjà croisé des cadavres dans la rue mais voir un type crever de mes yeux, c'était nouveau pour moi. 

Livaï s'assoit à côté de moi et on regarde le type crever sans bouger. Une fois que c'est fait, on revient à la réalité et Livaï s'inquiète de cacher le corps. On peut pas le laisser devant ma porte. On peut le brûler. Je vais chercher des allumettes et une bouteille de gnôle qui me reste. Livaï charge le macchabée sur son dos - très facilement - et on se dirige un peu sur les hauteurs du quartier ouest.

J'arrose le type et je mets le feu à ses vêtements. Ca les crame bien, mais il en faut plus que ça pour cramer un corps humain. Il se retrouve à moitié calciné. Bah tant pis, les rats finiront les restes.

Livaï et moi, on se dirige vers le centre-ville, là où il y a de la lumière et des gens. Je me sens mieux ici pour tout dire. Il voit que je suis pas dans mon assiette, encore choquée, et il me demande si je veux aller au puits de lumière pour jouer. Il est redevenu l'ado normal que je vois tous les jours... Mais j'ai plus un rond dans les poches et je dois me refaire. Je lui donne rendez-vous plus tard et on se sépare.

Ca donne pas autant que je voudrais... Les pigeons doivent pas être de sortie, ou c'est moi qui fait n'importe quoi. J'ai même failli me faire choper par le dernier, un grand type qui m'a poursuivie jusque dans le quartier ouest. En revenant, je jette un oeil aux ruines du refuge pour enfants. Visiblement, on a pas jugé bon de le rebâtir.

Je retrouve Livaï devant la fontaine du centre-ville. On va pas boire un verre - enfin surtout moi, plus aucun bar ne vend de thé ces temps-ci - parce que lui aussi revient pas très en veine. On fera sans doute mieux demain. Parfois je me demande comment on fera quand on aura réellement plumé tous les habitants des bas-fonds. Je comprends les états d'âme de Livaï finalement...

On va se promener dans le quartier ouest, et on traîne près de l'escalier. Tout en haut, je sais qu'il y a la surface. Elle semble si proche... quelques marches à monter... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on naisse ici ? Pourquoi on aurait pas le droit de vivre heureux sous le soleil, nous aussi ? Y a du monde par ici, et pas mal ont du fric, pour tenter de se payer les papiers de citoyens auprès de la garnison. Mais c'est trop dangereux de voler ici, trop de patrouilles.

Je demande à Livaï s'il a pas envie d'aller vivre là-haut. Il me répond qu'il aimerait bien, mais pour ça, il faudrait amasser encore plus d'argent, et il en est loin. Je soupire en tâtant mes poches. Je lui dis que j'adorerais vivre au-dessus, moi. Il me promet que s'il arrive à avoir assez d'argent pour nous deux, on ira ensemble. Je suis sûre qu'il y croit pas vraiment.

Sur le chemin du retour, on achète des pommes et des morceaux de pain un peu durs que les derniers clients ont laissés. C'est près de l'escalier qu'on trouve le plus de boutiques, les marchands comptent sur la présence de la garnison. Si on avait eu plus de chance, on serait allé se manger une soupe chaude au troquet du coin. Au lieu de ça, on se contente d'une bonne rasade de l'eau de la fontaine, qui a toujours aussi mauvais goût. 

Il me raccompagne jusqu'à ma planque et la trouille me reprend. Ce coin me paraît plus si sûr... J'hésite à lui demander... Il comprend ce que je ressens et me dit qu'il peut rester avec moi si je veux. Comme il dort pas beaucoup, il montra la garde. J'applaudis des deux mains dans ma tête ! Je me sentirai tellement mieux s'il est là !

Je le fais entrer - j'ai bien rangé mes culottes cette fois - et on s'assoit devant l'ancienne cheminée de la maison, à moitié éboulée, dans laquelle j'allume un petit feu. Même si on est plus en hiver, la garnison l'autorise encore à cause du froid qui semble pas vouloir s'arrêter. Mais à deux, on a déjà plus chaud.

On croque nos pommes et notre pain ; ce sera notre seul repas de la journée, alors on savoure. Après s'être bien réchauffés, je pense à où Livaï va dormir. C'est moi qui a le tricot aujourd'hui, donc je lui propose de dormir à côté de moi, comme ça je le mettrais sur nous deux. Mais il semble rougir - enfin, je suis pas sûre, j'ai peut-être mal vu - et me réponds qu'il va pas dormir de toute façon. Il m'a déjà parlé de ses insomnies. Il reste près du feu, et moi je me glisse sous le tricot. 

Savoir qu'il est dans la pièce et qu'il me regardera peut-être pendant que je dors me paraît tout à coup plutôt étrange. J'ai déjà dormi dans la même pièce que des garçons, et même dans le lit de Jochem, mais là c'est pas pareil...

J'aurai bien voulu qu'il vienne s'allonger avec moi. Il faut croire que dormir toute seule commence à m'ennuyer...


	65. UN GARCON MANQUE (mars 830) Livaï #2

J'ai déménagé chez Betti. Le tas d'ordures, j'en pouvais plus. Et puis comme ça, je suis plus proche du centre-ville. Et de Betti aussi. 

J'ai bricolé quelques planches pour qu'on ait notre espace à nous chacun de notre côté, parce que c'est tout petit chez elle. Je veux pas que ma présence la gêne... et moi aussi, je veux un coin à moi. Elle se sent plus en sécurité, et moi je suis plus tout seul. Betti est pas contre le ménage, mais j'ai dû quand même nettoyer la planque à fond avant d'y emménager. Et elle aime aussi se sentir propre, même si elle se lavait pas tous les jours. La cohabitation va pas être trop difficile.

Je lui ai montré comment je fais, pour la toilette. Le matin, on descend dans le centre-ville avec nos seaux, et on les cache dans une rue isolée pour la journée. On fait nos petites affaires, et avant de remonter, on va chercher nos seaux et on fais un détour par la fontaine publique. On les remplis bien à ras-bord - je l'aide à porter le sien en plus du mien - en faisant attention d'en renverser le moins possible. On les garde dans la planque toute la nuit et on se sert de l'eau le matin pour se laver. On se partage notre savon - c'est pas très propre, je sais, mais on peut pas en avoir un chacun - et on s'essuie à tour de rôle avec une vieille toile trouée qu'on a trouvé. 

Ca me dérange pas tant que ça de faire ma toilette avec elle, mais ce serait bien si je pouvais avoir un savon et une serviette à moi. Dès que j'ai un peu de fric en trop, j'irais en acheter. Une belle serviette, toute douce et pas trouée... Je sais pas si j'en trouverai...

On continue aussi de se partager le tricot à tour de rôle. J'ai pas réussi à dénicher quelque chose de suffisamment chaud, même abîmé, pour éviter d'avoir froid la nuit. Betti veut pas laisser le feu pendant qu'on dort parce qu'elle a peur que ça crame la planque. L'incendie du refuge a dû la marquer. Je suis d'accord avec elle, alors les nuits où il fait vraiment froid, je reste à veiller près du feu. Comme ça, je suis sûr que tout va bien. Il m'arrive de m'assoupir des fois, mais mes cauchemars me réveillent à chaque fois. Je dormais mieux les fois où maman venait dans mon lit et me serrait dans ses bras. Ses bras étaient magiques. ; ils chassaient les mauvais rêves. Cette sensation me manque...

Des fois, on grimpe tout en haut du quartier ouest et on reste un moment à regarder les gens passer dans les rues en bas. On a l'impression de plus être parmi eux, d'être ailleurs, loin des bas-fonds. Et de temps en temps, un oiseau vient voler devant notre nez. Betti m'a dit qu'elle aimerait bien être un oiseau elle aussi, pour s'envoler d'ici. Elle pense que c'est comment, là-haut, que je lui demande. Ca peut pas être pire, elle répond, et elle a sans doute raison. Quitte à vivre dans la misère, autant que ce soit au soleil, non ? Maman aurait voulu vivre là-haut aussi, voir le ciel, les arbres, les fleurs... Est-ce que toutes les filles d'ici ont ce genre de rêve ? Est-ce que je l'ai aussi, moi ? Parfois j'ai furieusement envie de me casser de ce merdier ; mais aller là-haut me fait un peu peur aussi. Les bas-fonds, je connais, je me débrouille pour y vivre le mieux possible, mais rien ne me dis que ce sera plus facile à la surface. Les gens y sont peut-être pas plus gentils...

Mais les bas-fonds, c'est une prison dans une prison. On est deux fois plus prisonniers qu'eux, si j'ai bien compris cette histoire de murs. Ils ont pas de mur au-dessus de la tête, eux.

Une fois, Betti s'est penchée vers moi et a posé sa tête sur mon épaule. C'était un peu bizarre parce qu'elle est plus grande... Mais je me suis pas défilé, je l'ai laissée faire et j'ai même glissé ma main sur sa taille... Elle a pas eu l'air de le remarquer... C'est dingue ce que ça tient chaud, de se coller à quelqu'un, c'est agréable.

Et je me suis senti tout à coup beaucoup plus grand...


	66. UN GARCON MANQUE (avril 830) Bettina Jördis

On a plus de petit bois pour le feu, alors je suis allée en chercher. On a presque plus d'allumettes aussi, il va falloir penser à en chiper de nouveau.

Maintenant, Livaï se lève tôt - quand il a dormi - pour raviver le feu le matin. Il place les seaux d'eau tout à côté et quand je me lève, ils sont encore tièdes. C'est tellement agréable de se laver à l'eau tiède ! Le froid ne semble pas vouloir se tirer des bas-fonds, alors la moindre source de chaleur est la bienvenue.

On a nos propres coins pour la toilette, mais une fois je l'ai vu tout nu. J'ai vraiment pas fait exprès ! Finalement, il est pas si maigre qu'il le paraît, c'est sa petite taille qui donne cette impression. Il a pas des muscles aussi développés que Parsifal, évidemment, mais il l'est presque autant que Jochem en fait. Cette découverte me fait oublier son âge, pendant un moment... Bah, je sais pas quel âge il a, peut-être qu'il le sait pas lui aussi ; je connais pas mon âge non plus... Le passage du temps est pas le même sous terre, on pense pas aux années, mais aux jours.

J'ai déjà vu des tas de garçons à poils, ça m'effraie pas du tout, mais je sais pas, avec Livaï c'est pas pareil. Peut-être que ça me gêne parce que je le sais plus jeune que moi et je suis sûre qu'il a jamais vu une fille nue, lui. 

Livaï s'est déjà enroulé dans le tricot de son côté, et moi, couchée, je me tâte la poitrine en me disant qu'il y a pas grand chose de féminin chez moi. Plus j'y pense et plus ça m'embête. Je me dis chaque matin en me levant que mes seins ont peut-être un peu grossi, mais non. Ca me désespère un peu. Ressembler à un garçon est pratique au quotidien, mais... je m'aime pas moi-même. Pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit de ressembler à une "vraie" fille ? Parce que je vis dans ces taudis ?

Ma vie a aucun sens, aucun but... Ca sert à quoi de se lever de son lit, si c'est pour aller se chauffer toute la journée près d'un brasero pour pas crever de froid et tenir jusqu'au lendemain et recommencer ? A quoi ça mène !? Je suis pas jolie, je sais rien faire à part voler... Même Livaï doit me voir comme un simple copain de mouise, il est avec moi parce que c'est plus facile de s'en sortir à deux ! Il s'en fiche de moi, oui, sans aucun doute. J'en ai assez d'avoir froid et d'être seule, je voudrais que quelqu'un me serre dans ses bras... Je voudrais disparaître, ou mourir...

Une main se pose sur moi dans l'obscurité. Je sursaute malgré moi, je me sens rarement tranquille, surtout quand j'ai des idées noires. Mais c'est une main très douce, qui ne me fait pas du tout mal, qui se pose sur ma joue et touche mes larmes. Je sanglotais sans m'en rendre compte. Je reconnais cette main, celle de Livaï ; je la prends souvent dans la mienne pour souffler dessus après que Livaï ait amené les seaux jusqu'à la planque ; elles sont toujours toutes rouges après. C'est une main qui est capable de tuer mais aussi de caresser ; une main avec un ongle rongé ; une main qui en cherche une autre... Livaï, est-ce que tu es triste et seul, toi aussi ? Est-ce que ça a toujours été comme ça pour toi ? Tu veux... un câlin ? 

Je tire sur sa main et il tombe sur mon lit, presque à plat ventre. Je le serre très fort, ses bras m'entourent et ses mains fourragent dans mes cheveux. Tu aimes les cheveux courts, Livaï ? Ca fait pas trop garçon ? Je les laisserai pousser si tu préfères. Je voudrais tellement que tu me vois vraiment comme une fille... J'ai honte de penser ça, mais je sens ses lèvres sur mon front, et tous mes remords s'effacent. 

Livaï est plus un enfant ; c'est un homme, un vrai. Un enfant aurait pas fait la peau à Parsifal et Yvo ; il aurait pas tué ce gros porc pour me sauver ; il porterait pas des seaux remplis d'eau à lui tout seul tous les jours ; et il me tiendrait pas comme ça dans ses bras. En fait, il lui manque plus qu'une chose pour se sentir vraiment un homme... Pas vrai, Livaï ?

Je crois que je pourrais tout te donner... Tu es la seule chose qui me fait encore tenir debout... Même si tu es là que pour profiter de moi, je m'en fiche. Moi aussi je profite de toi, à ma façon. Je veux sentir tes cheveux dans mes yeux, tes lèvres sur les miennes, et ta main, juste là, là où ça me démange, là où ma féminité manque, mais se rappelle toujours à moi... Je veux être une vraie femme pour toi... Et toi, tu en as envie aussi ?

Tes mains se promènent sur moi et m'explorent un peu. Et ben, tu aimes l'aventure, on dirait ! Tu es pas si timide finalement ! Tant mieux, ça me facilitera les choses. Je l'attrape par la nuque et je glisse ma langue dans sa bouche. Ca réchauffe tout mon corps... Ca ne fait que quelques mois mais, bon sang, ce que ça m'a manqué ! Jochem aimait pas trop m'embrasser, il trouvait ça niais. Livaï me repousse pas du tout, il semble aimer ça, même si durant la première seconde, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il luttait un peu. T'inquiète pas, c'est pas sale. Quand on en a envie, c'est pas sale du tout ; c'est même très bon...

Tu penses être prêt ? Moi, je le suis. Je le suis depuis longtemps déjà. Laisse-moi te montrer... Je sais que tu me feras pas de mal... et je t'en ferai pas non plus... Je veux juste... que tu m'aimes...

Mon héros...


	67. UN GARCON MANQUE (avril 830) Livaï

J'ai l'impression de plus avoir peur de rien. Je pourrais voler dans les plumes de la garnison et leur rire au nez, si je voulais !

Pourtant, c'était pas gagné. Avant de m'endormir dans les bras de Betti, après qu'on l'ait fait, je me posais des tas de questions. Qu'est-ce que Kenny penserait ? Qu'est-ce que maman penserait ? Est-ce qu'ils trouveraient ça dégoûtant ? Est-ce qu'ils me gronderaient ? Et puis à un moment, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'arrête de toujours penser à eux ; maman était morte, Kenny était parti, et peut-être mort aussi. J'avais plus de comptes à rendre à personne. J'étais libre de faire ce que je voulais !

C'était pas du tout comme je pensais. C'est vrai que je me suis pas senti très propre après, mais c'était pas comme tomber dans la boue ou être couvert de poussière ou de toiles d'araignée... Betti était tellement jolie, je la voyais à peine dans le noir... Elle pouvait pas me salir, elle. Et moi, je l'avais salie ou pas ? Comme je lui posais la question, elle m'a assuré que non. Que je lui avais pas fait mal non plus. Pourquoi ça faisait mal à maman ? Est-ce que maman et Betti sont pas faites pareilles ? J'avais déjà vu maman toute nue quand j'étais petit, et c'est vrai que maman avait des seins plus gros que ceux de Betti. Mais c'était pas grave. Je lui ai dit qu'elle était jolie, que je m'en fichais qu'elle ait pas de seins, que je préférais ça, et elle a sourit.

J'ai pas voulu poser la question tout de suite à Betti, j'avais peur de sa réponse. Je savais qu'elle la connaissait, cette réponse. Elle m'a serré contre elle et m'a caressé la tête. Maman faisait ça aussi... Je lui ai demandé d'arrêter parce que j'étais plus un bébé. Bien sûr que non, qu'elle m'a murmuré à l'oreille. J'ai réalisé alors que maman était la seule "fille" avec laquelle j'avais dormi avant elle. Ca m'a un peu embarrassé... 

J'ai voulu me lever pour retourner dans mon lit mais Betti m'a dit qu'elle avait froid. Alors je suis resté. J'ai senti qu'elle commençait à s'endormir, mais il me fallait une réponse avant qu'elle s'endorme, sinon j'en aurais plus eu le courage de lui demander. Pourquoi les filles ont mal des fois quand elles font ça ? Elle a pris un peu de temps pour répondre, en me caressant le dos gentiment... C'est quand elles veulent pas le faire que ça fait mal. Est-ce que tu as déjà eu mal, que je lui ai demandé ? Oui, elle avait déjà eu mal, avec Jochem. Pas souvent, mais cela arrivait.

Je me suis mis à le détester encore plus. C'était un sale type. Betti m'a dit le mot qui convenait le mieux pour ça : violeur. C'était un mot bien plus fort que "plumeur", que je connaissais déjà. Est-ce que les clients des putes sont des "violeurs" ? Elle a paru réfléchir un peu, mais j'ai pas très bien compris sa réponse. C'était un peu comme "oui et non". Elle en savait, des trucs.

Je me sentais triste. Jamais je ferais du mal à une fille. Finalement, elles sont toutes comme maman. Maman était normale ; elle avait mal parce qu'elle voulait pas le faire. C'était pas une pute. Une pute, ça existe pas, y a que des filles dans la misère. Elle le faisait juste pour qu'on puisse manger. Elle aimait pas ça. Pas avec eux, en tout cas. 

Et avec mon père, comment ça s'était passé ? Est-ce que mon père était un "violeur" ? Est-ce qu'il lui avait fait mal ? Ca me faisait tellement souffrir d'y penser... En tout cas, je serais pas comme lui ! Je l'ai dit tout fort à Betti. Et après, je lui ai dit que ça avait été très bien, que j'aimerais bien qu'on recommence un jour si elle voulait. Elle m'a embrassé et m'a dit qu'on le referai. Qu'on referai quoi ? Comment ça se disait ? " _Faire l'amour_ ", elle m'a répondu. C'est une jolie expression ; mais je sais pas encore si je suis amoureux d'elle.

On s'est endormis et j'ai pas eu froid du tout de toute la nuit. J'ai même pas fait de cauchemars.

Quand on s'est réveillés, la journée était déjà bien avancée. On est allés se laver et on a fait comme d'habitude, comme s'il s'était rien passé. Mais elle me regardait plus comme avant. Et elle avait toujours un sourire qui flottait sur le coin de la bouche. Puis on est sortis pour refaire notre réserve de fric et ça a bien donné. Alors on est allés manger un ragoût dans le bar devant la fontaine, avec du bon pain qui craquait sous la dent. Ca faisait un moment qu'on avait pas autant mangé !

On a ramené nos seaux pleins à la planque, et on s'est déshabillés. Mais on a pas "fait l'amour", on avait trop mangé, et on s'est juste endormis dans mon lit, le tricot passé sur nous deux ; nos têtes ressortaient par le trou du haut, c'était marrant ! 

Betti, c'est une vraie dame. J'ai pas pu être le chevalier de maman, je pourrais être le sien, non ? En tout cas, je laisserai personne lui faire mal.


	68. UN GARCON MANQUE (avril 830) Bettina Jördis #2

Livaï est allé acheter du savon et un nouveau balai ; je l'attend près de nos seaux. Je balance mes jambes au-dessus du sol en sifflotant. La vie ne me paraît plus si moche qu'avant.

Il commence à faire plus chaud dans les bas-fonds. Il y a plus de gens dans les rues, plein de pigeons à plumer, et on a rempli nos poches aujourd'hui. Je sais que Livaï se pose beaucoup de questions sur le fait de voler pour vivre, mais moi j'ai pas tellement de remords... Si on devait passer notre temps à s'inquiéter des autres, on crèverait la gueule ouverte, non ? Et ils s'en foutraient. Pourquoi les gens d'ici s'occuperaient de deux gosses qui crèvent la faim ? C'est pas comme si c'était rare...

Je sais que je gagnerai bien plus que ça, et plus vite, en faisant le tapin. Cette idée me revient me plus en plus souvent. Si on veut se casser d'ici, il faut qu'on gagne bien plus que ça. Deux ou trois bourses à moitié pleines par jour, dépensées pour notre survie dans les jours qui suivent... à ce rythme, on sera des petits vieux quand on en aura assez ! Et on peut pas vraiment faire d'économie...

Livaï m'a dit qu'il suffisait juste que je reste avec lui pour qu'il soit content. C'est un amour ! Je voudrais qu'on monte là-haut, tous les deux. Devenir madame Livaï ! Ce serait chouette ! Avoir une jolie maison et des enfants ! Je suppose que c'est ce que toutes les filles veulent, enfin je crois... Et Livaï, il rêve de ça, lui aussi ? Je suis pas sûre...

On a refait l'amour qu'une seule fois depuis ce soir-là. Il est pas très demandeur, on dirait qu'il a pas besoin de ça autant que moi. Il préfère dormir collé tout contre moi, et quand on est là, tout nus comme des vers, je me dis que ça pourrait bien être le paradis. Des fois, il s'agite dans son sommeil, il gémit un peu, et je dois le réveiller. Je lui demande parfois de me raconter son rêve, mais il veut pas toujours. Il dit que ce sont des trucs horribles qu'il comprend pas à chaque fois.  
J'en suis encore à me demander comment on va faire pour gagner plus d'argent, quand je sens une main se poser sur moi. Ce genre de contact me fait toujours bondir maintenant. Pourquoi est-ce que des gens se sentent obligés de signaler leur présence comme ça ?! Ils savent pas que c'est flippant ?! Je me retourne, un peu tremblant et... c'est son visage que je vois.

Jochem. Que je n'ai pas vu depuis des mois.

La première chose que je remarque c'est une nouvelle cicatrice qui lui barre le front et le nez. Ses cheveux sont plus longs aussi. Et de nouveau se pointe cette peur respectueuse qu'il m'avait toujours inspirée... J'essaie pas de m'enfuir ; je vois pas de colère sur son visage, et même, peut-être... du soulagement.

Il regarde à droite et à gauche, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Non, il craint quelqu'un. Est-ce qu'il sait pour Livaï et moi ? Il me parle doucement, à voix basse. Et j'ai du mal à croire à ce qu'il me raconte.

Ca fait des mois qu'il traîne comme un paria dans le quartier. Il a mis un peu de temps à me retrouver. Tous les autres sont en prison à la surface maintenant. On est les deux derniers de la bande. Il savait que j'étais en cavale aussi, mais il a pas su où chercher tout de suite. Je lui demande timidement s'il m'en veut de l'avoir laissé tomber ; il me répond que non. Je me détends un peu. 

Il continue en disant qu'il sait que je traîne avec Livaï, et qu'il lui a fallu attendre que je sois seule pour venir me voir. Je me garde bien de tout lui dire à ce sujet ; Jochem est impulsif et jaloux de Livaï déjà, pas le peine d'en rajouter. Et il a l'air plus gentil que d'habitude, j'ai pas envie qu'il change d'humeur. Ca me fait presque plaisir de le revoir en fait... même si j'oublie pas ce qu'il a fait à Livaï. C'est un peu le bordel dans ma tête...

Il me secoue et me montre la besace qui pend à son épaule ; là-dedans, qu'il dit, y a la moitié de la recette de la vente de drogue. Les saletés de la garnison l'ont pas trouvée parce que Jochem - qui a jamais eu totalement confiance en sa bande - l'avait cachée de son côté sans rien dire, au cas où l'un d'eux aurait l'idée de se barrer avec le fric, comme Wendell. C'était plutôt bien joué.

Combien il y a, je lui demande ? Beaucoup, il me répond. Assez pour se barrer d'ici et trouver une nouvelle vie là-haut. Une vie à deux.

Je comprends pas tout de suite ce qu'il me dit. J'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent quand il prononce les mots " _là-haut_ " et " _à deux_ ". Je lui demande de répéter. 

Il est en cavale et probablement recherché ; moi aussi sans doute. Y a plus rien pour nous, ici. Et puis, il veut plus jamais tomber sur Livaï. Avec ce qui reste du butin, il peut largement payer les papiers de citoyenneté pour nous deux. Il veut que je vienne avec lui, que je vive avec lui ; il m'épousera même si je veux.

J'y crois pas. Il me fait marcher. J'essaie de trouver sur son visage, dans sa voix, une trace de mensonge, mais je vois rien. Il semble sincère. Je sais qu'il peut jouer la comédie pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Il me l'a fait plus d'une fois quand il venait s'excuser après s'être montré brutal avec moi... Mais...

Vivre là-haut. En tant que citoyenne. Dans une jolie maison, sous le soleil. Avoir une famille peut-être... Ce serait tellement le rêve... Trop beau pour être vrai...

Il entrouvre la besace et je vois un gros paquet de billets en vrac au fond. Y en a bien pour une petite fortune. Il ment pas. Mais... Livaï ? Je vais pas abandonner Livaï, quand même ! Son expression se fait plus dure quand je le dis à haute voix. Il répond que ce "monstre" a rien à m'offrir, il sortira jamais des bas-fonds, il aura jamais assez de fric pour ça. Je hoche la tête ; il a raison... mais... non, c'est pas juste. Je dois lui dire au revoir au moins...

Jochem commence à s'énerver et me dit que si je décide d'aller le voir pour lui dire, il se cassera sans moi. Et que j'ai intérêt à me dépêcher de décider avant qu'il revienne.

Je me tords les mains. Mon rêve est à portée de main. J'aurai préféré que ce soit avec Livaï, mais... avec Jochem, c'est pas si mal, non ? Bon sang, je suis qu'une lâche. Tu arrêtes pas de me répéter que je suis forte, Livaï, mais tu as tort ; je suis une faible, une catin prête à suivre le premier type qui me promettra le bonheur. Je te mérite pas, tu es trop pur pour moi... mais tu m'as rendue heureuse... Avec toi, je me suis sentie une vraie dame...

J'ai besoin qu'on m'aime... Je sais pas si tu m'aimes, toi, mais moi... J'aurai réellement pu tomber amoureuse de toi, si on avait eu plus de temps... Et Jochem, il m'aime, lui ? J'en sais rien. Mais il veut que je vienne vivre là-haut avec lui, je dois compter pour lui quand même...

Jochem trépigne d'impatience en jetant des regards de tous les côtés. Je prends ma décision : je dois y aller. Je sais pas comment ce sera là-haut, mais ça pourra pas être pire qu'ici. Ca, j'en suis sûre. Et si ça veut dire que je dois te laisser... Pardon, Livaï. Essaie de pas trop me détester, d'accord ? Je suis qu'un être humain... Y en aura sûrement d'autres qui vont te décevoir, un peu ou beaucoup, mais si tu les aimes, et s'ils t'aiment aussi, tu trouveras la force de pardonner... On se reverra peut-être... et j'espère que tu me pardonneras, à moi...

Adieu, mon héros. Reste fort.


	69. UN GARCON MANQUE (avril 830) Livaï #2

J'ai eu du mal à trouver du savon. J'ai dû jouer des coudes pour en avoir un gros morceau. Je le casserai en deux pour qu'on ait chacun le nôtre. J'aurai même pu partir sans payer mais le gérant de la boutique m'avait repéré et peut-être trouvé louche. Je voulais pas me prendre du plomb dans les fesses alors j'ai joué le jeu. Et puis, il se peut que je revienne pour d'autres trucs, un balai par exemple, y en avait pas aujourd'hui ; autant passer pour quelqu'un d'honnête.

Betti doit attendre devant les seaux depuis un bon moment. J'ai hâte de lui montrer ; un beau savon tout blanc, et qui sent très bon... J'adore cette odeur-là... Elle me rappelle toujours quand maman me faisait prendre mon bain...

J'arrive près de notre cachette ; je vois les seaux qui sont bien là, mais aucune trace de Betti. Allons donc, elle a dû suivre un pigeon. Elle devrait faire gaffe, je vois que la garnison est de sortie. Ou alors elle est au petit coin. Je vais l'attendre un peu.

Le temps passe, Betti reviens pas. Est-ce qu'elle se serait fait prendre ? Ou alors, un autre plumeur ? Je décide de tourner un peu dans le quartier au cas où. Les mains dans les poches pour pas qu'on me choure mon fric et mon savon, je fais le tour des rues et ruelles où on a l'habitude d'aller, mais je la trouve pas. Je demande même à un vieux type devant un étal s'il a pas vu une fille rousse au cheveux courts passer par ici, un peu plus grande que moi. Il se rappelle pas d'avoir vu une fille.

Je commence à transpirer un peu. Et si on l'avait enlevé ? Je sais que certains gangs font ce genre de trafic, mais je sais pas du tout où ils crèchent. Certains vieux quartiers des bas-fonds sont des vrais labyrinthes de ruines dans lesquels les criminels les plus dangereux se cachent. Je me sens fort, mais je sais bien que si tout un groupe me tombe dessus, j'ai peu de chance d'en sortir vivant... J'irai bien vérifier... mais je saurais pas par où commencer.

Betti, t'es où ? Si t'essaies de me faire une blague, c'est pas marrant du tout !

Elle est pas au bar, ni près de la fontaine. Je me mets à courir partout, j'essaie d'ouvrir toutes les portes que je vois, comme un con, je crie son nom tandis que les lumières s'éteignent autour de moi. Bientôt, je me retrouve dans le noir. Il fait plus chaud maintenant, l'hiver est passé, et pourtant, j'ai jamais eu aussi froid...

Betti, est-ce qu'on ta fait du mal ? Est-ce qu'on t'a enlevée ? Ou bien... toi aussi tu es partie parce que t'en avait marre de moi ?

Pourquoi tu me laisses, toi aussi ?

Le froid disparaît et je me sens en colère. Je fous un énorme coup de pied dans un tas de lattes de bois posées contre un mur, et tout s'écroule par terre dans un beau bordel. J'ai un peu mal au pied, mais je m'en fous. Je m'accroupis dans une impasse, et je reste là, la tête dans les genoux, à me demander ce qui m'arrive encore. Je m'essuie les yeux avec mes mains sales - non, je pleure pas ! - mais qui sentent le savon... Même l'odeur me redonne pas le moral... J'ai plus envie de me laver, plus envie de manger, juste de rester là, à attendre qu'elle revienne... J'ai déjà eu cette envie ; il y a très longtemps... Et Kenny m'a trouvé...

Qui me trouvera cette fois si je décide de plus bouger du tout ?

Personne. Personne en a jamais rien eu à foutre de moi. Y avait que maman qui m'aimait ! Kenny et Betti étaient juste des faux-culs ! Ils se sont foutus de moi ! Ca sert à quoi de m'attacher aux gens s'ils font que m'abandonner tout le temps ?! J'en ai marre ! Je veux plus être abandonné !

J'ai le cerveau tout vide d'un coup. J'ai l'impression de plus rien ressentir. Comme si ça me faisait plus rien d'être trahi. Je crois comprendre maintenant comment marche vraiment le monde. Ca sert à rien d'être gentil et serviable, tu avais tort, maman ; on se fait marcher dessus. Ca sert à rien de vouloir vivre avec d'autres gens ; ils finissent par vous poignarder par derrière ou vous abandonner quand vous leur servez plus à rien. Les gens sont des salopards. Ils roulent que pour eux-mêmes. J'en étais pas encore sûr, mais maintenant c'est fait.

Je me relève. Ma décision est prise. J'ouvrirai plus jamais mon coeur à personne. Je veux plus ressentir ça...

Je préfère être tout seul.


	70. IL PLEUT DES MORTS (mars 832) Erna Gerhild, chef de la garnison souterraine

Depuis peu, de nombreux citadins du Mur Maria semblent atteints d'un mal étrange. Les hôpitaux commencent à se remplir drastiquement de personnes présentant des bubons plutôt effrayants. Les meilleurs médecins travaillent actuellement sur ces cas, mais on évoque déjà la possibilité d'une épidémie. Pour tenter de la circonscrire, les médecins isolent les malades et portent aussi des masques. La population est aussi invitée à signaler la présence du moindre cadavre à la garnison et à éviter de les toucher, car cela serait une cause possible de contamination.

Voilà peu ou prou ce que j'ai pu lire dans le journal il y a une semaine. Ca fait froid dans le dos...

Nous n'avons que de vagues échos de ce qui se passe à la surface quand on est ici. Je fais tout mon possible pour me tenir au courant quand je remonte. J'espère que cette maladie va être vite jugulée et ne pas s'étendre. On ne sait pas encore vraiment comment ça se propage, mais on aura sans doute de nouvelles informations quand les médecins en sauront plus. D'ici là, c'est la première fois que je ne me sens pas fâchée d'être dans les bas-fonds ; le Mur Maria est bien loin...

Après les hivers longs et froids que nous avons dû subir ces dernières années, c'est le tour des pluies diluviennes. En cette saison, c'est plutôt habituel. Même s'il fait un peu plus chaud, l'humidité suinte jusque dans les bas-fonds. Il fait lourd, on sue à grosses gouttes et ça pue dans toutes les rues... On fait régulièrement brûler à la surface les cadavres amassés sous terre, quand il y en a trop, mais cet hiver rigoureux nous a ralenti dans notre travail. 

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... Je ne cesse de surveiller autour de moi les symptôme décrits dans le journal, afin de m'assurer que ça n'arrive pas ici... Si une épidémie se déclarait dans les bas-fonds, la gérer serait très problématique. Il est déjà quasiment impossible de recenser tout le monde... Je vais resserrer la surveillance sur les marchandises en provenance du Mur Maria. L'ennui, c'est que la majorité des biens de consommation vendus au rabais dans les bas-fonds viennent du Mur Maria, qui concentre à lui seul plus de la moitié des éleveurs et agriculteurs. Si on coupe les vivres des gens d'ici, comment vont-ils se nourrir ?

Je me doute bien que le gouvernement à d'autres priorités. Empêcher la maladie de se répandre dans les trois murs lui semble sans doute plus important que la survie de ces non-citoyens. Je ne peux pas dire que je ne les comprends pas. Même ma proposition de boucher définitivement les plaques d'égout des rues du Mur Sina n'a pas été prise en compte. 

Pour l'instant, la vie suis son cours ici, pas d'alerte, donc inutile d'inquiéter les gens pour rien. Quand ils ont peur, les humains ont tendance à faire n'importe quoi. Même si la presse ne distribue rien ici, la vie à la surface n'intéressant que peu de gens, il n'est pas impossible que certains soient au courant. Mais la mort est tellement courante ici... Hm, je devrais sans doute organiser des patrouilles afin de vérifier qu'aucun cadavre suspect ne traîne dans les rues... Avec l'hygiène déplorable qui règne sous terre, on est jamais trop prudent...

Ah, encore un rat ! Beurk... On a eu une invasion il y a peu de temps et il a fallu faire appel à plusieurs experts pour nous en débarrasser. Heureusement, les chasseurs de rats ne manquent pas ici. Mais ces horreurs semblent immortelles : plus on en tue et plus il en vient. Je suppose qu'il va falloir recommencer le processus... Comment s'appelait ce chasseur déjà ? Diet... quelque chose ?


	71. IL PLEUT DES MORTS (mars 832) Théodor Vester, marchand itinérant

Bon, ils vont me laisser passer, ces satanés fonctionnaires ? Ca fait des années que je vends mes produits dans les bas-fonds, pourquoi ils me cherchent des problèmes ? Je sais, c'est parce que je viens du Mur Maria ; on m'a fait le même coup quand je me suis présenté aux Murs Rose et Sina. Ils plaisantent pas là-dessus.

C'est vrai que ça fout la trouille, ce qui se passe. Mais bon, faut pas devenir si suspicieux non plus, les gens ont besoin de manger. Mon patron accepte gracieusement de vendre ses produits ici pour presque rien, c'est un homme bien ! Allez, messieurs de la garnison, laissez-moi passer, c'est rien que du bon ! Voyez, je suis en pleine forme, mon cheval aussi, tout va bien !

Ah, tout de même ! Je vais pouvoir appeler le monte-charge. Même mon canasson commençait à en avoir marre d'attendre ! Cette bonne carne ! Allez, monte là-dessus, ma vieille ! On va nous descendre en bas. Et bien, et bien, les rues m'ont l'air bien boueuses. On dirait que la pluie fait son effet ici aussi. Ca m'arrêtera pas, c'est pas pire que là-haut. Y a même un quartier du Mur Rose qui a été quasiment inondé.

Je me dirige vers mon principal revendeur, la grande boutique du centre-ville qui fourgue principalement de quoi manger. Je fais gaffe à ce qu'aucun coquin ne s'amuse à me piquer de la marchandise pendant le trajet. Ce sont de pauvres bougres ici. Le vol, pour eux, c'est la vie. Parfois je me demande comment tout ce merdier souterrain peut fonctionner...

Je décharge tout ça à l'arrière du bâtiment, un des rares à être construits en pierre. Le bois non traité, par ce temps, ça doit pas être jobard. Le gérant a un entrepôt où tout ça sera bien au sec et à l'abri de la vermine. Il me paie ce qu'il me doit, je le salue, et on se quitte bons amis, comme toujours. Il a de la chance, son commerce marche bien grâce à la présence de la garnison toute proche. Mais quand même... faudrait me payer une fortune pour que j'accepte de vivre ici. Il doit bien avoir assez pour se barrer des bas-fonds. Je comprendrai jamais ceux qui décident de rester ici. Quant à ceux qui ont pas le choix... ben... je les plains.

C'est fou ce que ça schlingue en ce moment... L'humidité et la chaleur modérée en cette saison, ça fait mariner toutes les odeurs ensemble, c'est assez horrible, je dois dire... Quand on pense à la vermine et aux macchabées qui pourrissent dans tous les coins, c'est pas étonnant. Faut croire que les habitants les sentent plus. Ca me coupe même l'envie d'aller prendre du bon temps au bordel, comme je le fais à chaque fois. Mieux vaut ne pas s'attarder ; parce que au-delà de ce qu'on subit là-haut, les bas-fonds, c'est pas le coin le plus propre non plus. Etonnant d'ailleurs qu'il y ait pas de malade ici aussi. Peut-être que ce fichu microbe - ou quoi que ce soit - préfère lui aussi vivre au grand air.

V'là que ça me gratte de nouveau. Ca fait déjà quelques jours que ça arrive, en plus du mal de crâne. Pourtant, j'ai ni boutons, ni rougeurs. C'est très désagréable... C'est vrai que je suis allergique à un tas de trucs depuis que je suis petit, mais là je vois pas ce que ça peut être. A moins que je sois devenu allergique à l'air des bas-fonds. Manquerait plus que ça ! Ha ha ! Je vais demander à ma chère épouse de me faire un bon massage et un bon grog, ça passera. J'ai hâte de me glisser dans mon lit douillet et d'oublier ce froid et cette puanteur.

Je viens de me gratter jusqu'au sang... Ca fait un mal de chien, bordel ! J'ai dû me faire piquer par un truc, je vois que ça !


	72. IL PLEUT DES MORTS (avril 832) Livaï

Je sors de moins en moins. Je ne vole que lorsque j'ai vraiment plus un sou. L'odeur dehors est horrible et j'ai beau essayer de semer des feuilles de thé un peu partout dans la planque, ça la fait pas partir.

Ouais, la boutique vend de nouveau du thé noir. Un peu moins cher que d'habitude, mais ça reste un plaisir coupable que je me garde. Ca masque bien le goût de l'eau. Mais j'ai pas assez de fric pour acheter de la bouffe ici, je préfère me payer un ragoût ou une soupe de temps en temps au troquet du coin, c'est plus rentable. Et puis, j'ai toujours aucun moyen de conserver la nourriture.

Je mange pas tous les jours mais je me sens pas particulièrement faible. Mon corps s'y habitue. Je continue à faire des exercices comme Kenny m'a appris, comme ça je reste à peu près en forme. Je dors peu aussi, pas tellement à cause des cauchemars mais plutôt parce qu'un connard a cassé ma porte y a pas longtemps, du coup la planque est plus très sûre. J'ai essayé de la réparer mais il me manque des outils pour ça ; alors je la pose juste devant l'ouverture, en espérant qu'on y voit que du feu. Je me sers du plancher pour cacher ce que je possède de valeur, notamment le fric. J'ai réussi à rechoper un livre, alors j'arrive à m'occuper la nuit.

L'autre jour, je suis passé devant une nouvelle boutique qui vend des produits hors de prix, dont des lames de rasoir. Je me suis tâté la nuque et j'ai remarqué que mes cheveux avaient repoussés depuis le dernier rasage... En général, je me débrouille avec mon couteau pour les couper - j'ai trouvé une pierre parfaite pour l'aiguiser - mais pour les raser derrière, c'est pas idéal. Je préfère les avoir assez courts pour pas attraper de poux. Je les ai pas payées, c'est tellement petit que j'ai eu aucun problème pour en voler deux.

Pendant que je raccourcis tout ça, je me demande si je vais avoir à me raser le visage aussi, un de ces jours. Les hommes adultes ont parfois des poils sur la tronche... J'espère pas, je trouve ça moche. Ca doit pas être agréable. Voilà, je me sens mieux sans toutes ces mèches qui me chatouillent. Comme chaque matin, je prends mon seau et je le descends dans la cachette ; y a encore celui de Betti... A chaque fois, je me demande s'il a disparu, si elle est venue le chercher. Mais non, il reste là, et des champignons ont même commencé à pousser dessus...

Je marche dans la petite rue qui relie la cachette au centre-ville, et là, je tombe sur un macchabée. Ce genre de truc a arrêté de me faire peur depuis longtemps. Je passe au large en faisant semblant de rien voir, puis je m'approche en espérant qu'il lui reste quelque chose à voler. Mais je vois tout de suite qu'il a un truc qui cloche. Au-delà des vers qui lui bouffent le ventre, y a autre chose de vraiment bizarre ; comme des grosses cloques jaunes sur ses mains et sa gueule... Elles coulent et ça sent mauvais... Je m'approche pas plus, et je fronce le nez à cause de l'odeur. Pouah, il lui est arrivé quoi à celui-là ? Je sais qu'on peut choper des tas de saloperies dans les bas-fonds, mais ça c'est nouveau. Je mets ma main devant mon nez et je recule dans la ruelle, loin du cadavre. Pas trop envie de lui faire les poches, à celui-là.

Je me souviens d'avoir entendu des gens au bar parler d'une maladie à la surface, qui fait crever en quelques jours. J'ai pas trop fait attention, du coup je sais pas vraiment à quoi ça ressemble, mais ça, c'est sûr, ça ressemble à rien de ce que j'ai déjà vu. Peut-être une pute qui lui a refilé ça. Quoiqu'il en soit, dans l'état qu'il est, j'y touche pas.

La vue de cette horreur me donne la gerbe et je dégobille dans un coin le peu que j'ai bouffé la veille. Bah, de toute façon, ça m'a coupé l'appétit... Je vais jeûner aujourd'hui, ça fera des économies.


	73. IL PLEUT DES MORTS (avril 832) Erna Gerhild, chef de la garnison souterraine

Il fallait bien que cela arrive. Il était presque impossible d'éviter cette épidémie.

Après la découverte des premiers cadavres suspects, tout commerce avec l'extérieur a cessé, ceci afin de ne pas contaminer le Mur Sina, qui semble encore miraculeusement épargné. Nous ne connaissons pas encore le moyen par lequel la maladie a atterri dans les bas-fonds, mais les facteurs de risque sont maintenant mieux connus : principalement les animaux errants, et les parasites qu'ils transportent partout avec eux.

J'ai donné des ordres afin que chaque membre de la garnison se tienne prêt. Avec l'aide des chasseurs de rats et de la population valide, nous allons ratisser les quartiers à la recherche du moindre animal susceptible de porter la maladie. Les animaux de ferme ne seront pas inquiétés, mais les chats, chiens, rongeurs en tous genres devront être tués sur le champ et les cadavres brûlés en surface. 

La population est d'ores et déjà invitée à sortir le moins possible, et à se couvrir le nez et la bouche d'un masque ou d'un tissu afin d'éviter les contagions. Mais je ne me fais pas d'idées : beaucoup ne suivront pas ce conseil. Le généralissime a demandé un recensement de tout le peuple des bas-fonds, mais la tache reste ardue. Beaucoup sont des criminels recherchés, qui ne prendront pas le risque de se montrer aux autorités. Nous avons répété les annonces pendant des jours à l'aide de porte-voix, au moins, j'ai ma conscience pour moi.

Nous ne pouvons guère faire plus. Les échanges sont arrêtés, plus personne n'est autorisé à sortir ou entrer dans les bas-fonds - y compris nous, les membres de la garnison souterraine. Les denrées vont commencer à se faire rares, et même l'eau de la fontaine - qui provient du fleuve - doit faire l'objet de précautions, car des cadavres auraient pu être jetés ou tombés à l'eau en surface. 

Le refuge du quartier ouest a isolé une grande partie de ses pièces afin d'accueillir les malades. Il y en a de tous âges et à tous les stades... Ceux pour qui il ne reste aucun espoir sont dans un état lamentable ; cette saloperie est absolument effrayante... Des bubons et pustules horribles recouvrent leur corps, leur langue est tellement gonflée qu'on doit les empêcher de s'étouffer avec par un tas de moyens insolites... Le pire, ce sont les enfants et les bébés... Il est dorénavant connu que les plus vulnérables sont les jeunes enfants et les personnes âgées... Je ferais en sorte de ne me rendre dans ce mouroir que pour faire enlever des cadavres. Ils sont les seuls à pouvoir sortir des sous-sols, pour finir directement sur le bûcher collectif qui trône en pleine campagne du Mur Sina, loin de tout lieu habité.

Est-ce que je vais finir sur ce bûcher, moi aussi ?

Nous allons devoir tous nous serrer la ceinture pendant un moment... Comment allons-nous manger, je l'ignore encore. Au moins, le peuple ne pourra pas dire cette fois que nous ne prenons pas part à leurs malheurs.

Je commence réellement à me dire que mon destin sera d'être sauvée, ou de mourir ici de cette saleté de maladie, tout comme eux... Malgré ce que j'ai pu penser, dire ou écrire de mal à leur sujet... ils restent des humains que je dois sauver à tout prix. Même les malfrats s'il le faut. J'ai naguère prêté serment sur le coeur de protéger l'humanité, même en donnant ma vie. Que ces gens soient considérés comme la lie de la société ne change rien au fait que ce sont des humains. Les titans ne sont plus nos

seuls ennemis. Si le gouvernement peut faire en sorte d'en sauver le plus possible - bien que je sache pertinemment que cela en réjouirai plus d'un de tous nous voir crever -, alors je serai satisfaite ; je pourrais même mourir en paix.


	74. IL PLEUT DES MORTS (mai 832) Ulrich Dietlind, un chasseur de rats

Tous les hommes et femmes des bas-fonds capables de tenir debout sont rassemblés dans le centre-ville. La battue va pouvoir commencer. On va avancer en lignes droites vers l'est, ratisser le moindre recoin pour coincer la vermine et en faire un carnage, puis revenir au centre-ville et s'attaquer à l'ouest. Ensuite faudra passer tout au désinfectant ; des kilos de désinfectant.

Moi et quelque collègues, on mène la danse, la vermine, ça nous connaît. Les habitants ont planqué leur porcs, leurs chèvres et leurs chevaux. La plupart d'entre eux sont pas équipés pour la chasse, moi, j'ai mes grosses bottes en cuir dur et mes gants. Les rats des bas-fonds, c'est pas de la rigolade ; même les chats hésitent à s'en prendre à eux. Les chats, les chiens et tout autre animal de ce genre devra y passer aussi. Le plus embêtant, c'est qu'on pourra même pas les bouffer, quel gâchis...

On distribue des matraques à tous ces braves gens. Rien de mieux qu'une matraque bien large pour assommer un rat avant de l'achever au couteau. Certains préfèrent utiliser les fusils, mais ces bêtes sont roublardes, elles sentent la poudre. Par contre quand on les accule, elles font face, et c'est là qu'on peut les frapper. 

La conscience de la maladie qui les menace les rend fébriles ; les visages sont couverts de masques, de foulards, de filtres en tous genres, on ne distingue plus vraiment qui se trouve à côté de nous. Personne ne parle, pour inhaler le moins possible l'air des bas-fonds. On transpire comme des porcs à abattre... mais on est tous déterminés. Pas de quartier.

Quelques adolescents ont rejoint la marche. Leur énergie nous sera utile. Je crois reconnaître celui aux yeux gris, qui vivait avec son père il y a quelques années, sur les hauteurs ; je lui avais proposé mes services mais il m'avait envoyé bouler. Je me souviens bien du môme, son visage m'avait marqué. Il a bien changé. Avec son foulard blanc sur le visage, son regard perçant fait encore plus peur, sans compter qu'il a l'air de pas avoir dormi depuis des lustres... Je lui file une grosse matraque, et il saisit de l'autre main un gros couteau. Il se place à côté de moi.

Je crois qu'on va pouvoir commencer. La garnison va donner le signal de départ de la battue.

On avance, en rangs serrés, sur deux lignes. On marche aux coudes à coudes, si bien que même une souris aurait du mal à passer sans se faire repérer. Dès qu'un animal suspect se pointe, les matraques entrent action. On entend des jappements et des miaulements plaintifs résonner dans tout le sous-sol, ça fout l'angoisse... Ah, en voilà un, un gros rat dégueulasse. Il se met à montrer les dents et à se tordre dans tous les sens pour tenter de nous échapper, mais faut pas rêver. Je lui assène un gros coup de matraque sur le crâne. Il est tellement énorme que j'entends ses os craquer... Il reste là, la patte agitée de spasmes, et je l'éventre avec ma lame de boucher. Puis, je fourre le cadavre dans mon gros sac.

Les rats se succèdent, et on finit par tomber sur deux chats errants qui essaient de filer en douce. Ceux-là faut les choper avant qu'ils trouvent le moyen de grimper sur les toits. On les accule dans un coin, et un des collègues réussit à en assommer un. Mais le gamin à côté de moi à beau brandir sa matraque pour faire son affaire au second, on dirait qu'il y arrive pas... On a beau dire, tuer un chat, c'est pas comme tuer un rat ; mais celui-ci a un gros bubon sur le haut de la tête... Il en a plus pour longtemps, petit. Allez, fais-le, ou je m'en charge. Voilà, un bon coup sur le crâne. C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire. Comme il a pas de gants, il se sert de la matraque pour glisser le cadavre dans son sac. Je décèle pas de peur sur son visage, il est déterminé, et il a du cran.

Je lui mets la main sur l'épaule et j'essaie de lui sourire sous mon masque, mais il me regarde pas. Un autre rat est en train de se faire la malle. Il lui saute littéralement dessus et prend même pas le temps de l'assommer : il le plante directement au sol, la bestiole a même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Joli coup. Pas facile de tuer un rat comme ça sans l'étourdir avant. Mais il aurait pu se faire mordre, il faut qu'il y aille mollo.

Mon sac est déjà bien rempli quand on arrive au bout du quartier est. Comme il pleut comme vache qui pisse aujourd'hui, on s'arrête tous au grand trou qui mène à la surface pour recueillir un peu de cette bonne eau qui tombe du ciel ; ça rafraîchit et on reste là, la bouche ouverte, le temps que la garnison nous donne le signal pour repartir. Le voilà : une détonation venant du centre-ville et qui résonne tout autour de nous. On y retourne. Ca va nous prendre la journée...

Courage, gamin. Mets tes pas dans les miens.


	75. IL PLEUT DES MORTS (juin 832) Hannelore Church, éleveuse des bas-fonds

La garnison nous a ordonné de faire abattre notre cheptel de porcs. 

On était les seuls à produire de la viande dans les bas-fonds. De bonnes bêtes, aussi bonnes que celles de la capitale, je vous le dis ! Mais quand les premiers furoncles ont commencé à apparaître, j'ai su qu'on était cuits. Mon Achim et moi, on va devoir se trouver un nouveau travail. 

On a appris que le Mur Sina était aussi infecté maintenant. On est cernés par la mort.

Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? Avec nos deux gosses, il faut bien qu'on trouve de quoi croûter. On peut même pas manger la viande de nos bêtes, on nous a assuré que même morte, la chair contaminée pouvait tuer. Crever de ça ou d'autre chose, ma foi... Il nous reste notre bonne vieille jument, qui a l'air de tenir le coup. On l'a cachée dans une des pièces de la maison, on veut pas que des salauds viennent nous la tuer pour la bouffer.

Tout le monde crève la dalle. Les réserves de nourriture des bas-fonds sont au plus bas. Et ce sont pas les quelques morceaux de pain rassis que le gouvernement nous fait tomber généreusement dans le bec qui va arranger les choses. Même si y a déjà eu pas mal de morts, on est encore trop nombreux pour ce qui reste. Je me demande bien à quoi elle a servi, cette marche du mois dernier. La maladie s'est répandue quand même, et apparemment, personne a encore trouvé de solution. Ils feraient bien de se bouger le cul, là-haut. Ma petite Ilsa tiendra pas le coup, elle est malade depuis trois jours ; on l'a confinée dans sa chambre, je ne monte plus que pour lui donner un peu à boire ; mon grand, Furlan, tient le coup, mais je l'empêche de sortir autant que possible. Je sais qu'il a pas de bonnes fréquentations, et j'ai pas envie de perdre mes deux gosses...

Mon Achim revient de l'étable avec sa hache sur l'épaule. Il a fait leur affaire aux cochons déjà. Furlan le suit, le regard un peu dans le vague. Nous qui voulions lui léguer l'élevage... Il est bon en calcul et en affaire, et il a le sens du travail bien fait, il aurait fait un bon éleveur. Je me détourne de mes deux hommes, sans dire un mot, et je monte à l'étage. J'entends ma petite fille gémir doucement, comme dans un souffle. La garnison a dit que l'eau de la fontaine était peut-être contaminée, mais il faut bien qu'on boive quelque chose, non ? Je pense que ce sont des bêtises, l'eau de la fontaine, tout le monde en boit ici, et si tout le monde est pas encore mort, c'est qu'elle doit encore être bonne. J'en monte un verre à Ilsa. Avant, je mets un torchon sur ma bouche et mon nez.

Elle semble dormir mais je sais qu'elle souffre le martyr : les pustules qui couvrent ses cuisses l'empêchent de bouger, chaque mouvement est un calvaire pour elle. On aurait pu l'emmener au refuge, transformé en hôpital, mais elle voulait pas être toute seule. Elle est déjà si sage pour son âge... Mon petit ange... Je lui éponge un peu le front avec un linge et je la fait boire. Ses lèvres sont sèches... Elle ne mange plus rien depuis un moment déjà. Elle prétend ne rien pouvoir avaler. Mais Furlan, qui va de temps en temps voir sa soeur, m'a révélé qu'elle préférait nous laisser le peu de nourriture qui restait... Avoir conscience de la mort qui arrive, quand on a que huit ans... Chienne de vie... Je la voie rouler les yeux, elle va se mettre de nouveau à délirer...

Mes enfants sont très proches ; c'est pour ça que Furlan s'en va si souvent de la maison, il veut plus voir sa soeur malade.

J'entends le pas de mon mari dans l'escalier. Un autre torchon sur le nez, il me fait signe de le suivre. Je laisse ma petite Ilsa seule de nouveau ; à chaque fois, je me dis que c'est peut-être ma dernière visite... Achim enlève son torchon en bas des escaliers et me dit qu'on va devoir se résoudre à tuer la jument... Elle semble en bonne santé générale - bien que maigre comme tous les chevaux des bas-fonds - et sa viande ne doit pas être gâchée... De toute façon, si on le fait pas, les voisins risquent de le faire à notre place, alors autant prendre les devants.

Furlan va être si triste... Il adore cette bête... Mais ce qui compte, c'est de survivre le plus longtemps possible.


	76. IL PLEUT DES MORTS (juin 832) Livaï

J'ai réussi à choper qu'un petit bout de pain, encore.

Quand la garnison distribue ces choses censées être comestibles, tout le monde est dehors, en bas de l'escalier, à lever les bras pour tenter d'en attraper le plus possible. J'ai l'impression d'être un goret à qui on jette du grain. C'est très désagréable comme sensation... Et comme je suis pas grand, je suis toujours le dernier servi.

Je bois une bonne rasade à la fontaine - comme tout le monde - et je retourne à la planque. Voler ne sert à rien en ce moment, y a plus grand monde dans les rues. On croirait une ville fantôme à certaines heures... Et les fantômes, ce sont les corps des malades qui pourrissent dans les rues, de plus en plus nombreux. Je sors jamais sans mon foulard et je reste bien à l'écart des macchabées, comme la garnison a dit. Y jeter un simple coup d'oeil me faisait vomir avant, mais maintenant je m'y habitude. Je me dis juste " _oh, un de plus_ ", et je passe mon chemin.

Les rues et les maisons sont encore recouvertes d'une espèce de poudre blanche qu'il faut éviter de respirer. Il paraît que ça stoppe la propagation des maladies, mais c'est pas très bon pour la santé non plus. Je retiens ma respiration autant que je peux chaque fois qu'il y en a une grande quantité sur ma route.

Je surveille tout le temps si j'ai pas moi aussi de ces horribles pustules qui font mourir. Pour l'instant, ça va, mais il paraît que ça peut venir très vite. Je continue de me laver régulièrement, pour pas me sentir couvert de toute cette saleté à l'extérieur, et je bute tous les rats qui ont le malheur de croiser mon chemin. J'ai toujours su que ces bestioles étaient pas nettes. A un moment, le sang de l'un d'entre eux m'a un peu éclaboussé et j'ai eu la trouille. Je suis allé me laver tout de suite des pieds à la tête tellement je voulais pas être contaminé. Mais j'ai presque plus de savon, faut que je ralentisse là-dessus.

Un bout de pain tout dur comme repas, chaque jour... Heureusement que je suis habitué à me contenter de peu. J'imagine ceux qui ont une famille à gérer, ça doit pas être la joie. 

La garnison a voulu tous nous compter - ils appellent ça "recenser" -, comme ça, si un médicament efficace est découvert, ils pourront venir nous chercher pour nous le donner. Les ados seuls comme moi sont particulièrement pris en considération. Bizarre, ils ont jamais fait attention à nous, avant. On m'a demandé mon nom, et l'endroit où je vivais. Kenny m'a appris qu'il fallait jamais donner ce genre d'informations, mais si je tombe malade, ça peut être un bon plan. On m'a dit de ne pas quitter l'endroit où je crèche jusqu'à la fin de l'épidémie. La fin ? La fin. Ouais, on en tous envie.

Je suis en train de lire en grignotant un peu mon pain quand j'entends un bruit sourd contre la planque ; non, pas tout à fait sur la planque, mais tout à côté. Je prends mon couteau et je vais voir ce qui se passe. Possible que ce soit un voleur, ou un plumeur, je sais qu'ils crachent pas sur les garçons faute de mieux. Qui que ce soit, il sera bien reçu. Je déplace ma porte cassée de côté et je jette un oeil dans la rue : personne. C'était quoi ce bruit ? V'là que je l'entends encore.

Je sors de chez moi, le foulard sur le nez, et j'entends encore ce choc sec... On dirait que quelque chose est tombé sur un des toits autour. Personne ne vit près d'ici, alors je vais jeter un oeil. Et là, je vois. 

Un corps chute et s'écrase sur un toit proche. Emporté par son poids, il roule le long des tuiles et vient finir sur le pavé de ma rue. Comme j'essaie de comprendre ce qui se passe, mes yeux retracent le seul et unique trajet que ce macchabée à pu faire pour arriver là. Tout-là haut, je vois un point de lumière. Une des plaques d'égout est ouverte. Mais c'est pas la seule ; les autres le sont aussi, et voilà que d'autres corps sont balancés par là et vienne s'écraser dans les rues alentours.

J'y crois pas ; ces enfoirés nous envoient leurs morts depuis la surface !

Ils doivent s'être concertés parce que le truc s'est déclenché de partout à la fois. Je vois des cadavres tomber en masse sur les maisons et dans les rues... Bon sang, pas dans la fontaine ! Pourvu que y en ai pas dans la fontaine ! Je cours là-bas comme un dératé, et je constate que je suis pas le seul à avoir remarqué ce qui se passe. Les gens ont tous les yeux levés et maudissent les richards du dessus. Pourquoi ils gardent pas leurs morts, les ordures ?! Ils veulent nous enterrer, c'est sûr ! Que fout la garnison ?! Faut arrêter ça !

Bordel, ils en ont réellement rien à foutre de nous ! On sera les derniers à être sauvés si on trouve un remède à cette saleté de maladie ! Non, ils nous sauverons même pas ! Ils nous laisserons crever ici et ils condamneront les bas-fonds quand on aura tous clamsé ! C'est ça leur plan !

J'ai envie de crier, mais le foulard de maman me rentre dans la bouche. J'ai plus qu'à me mordre les lèvres de colère.


	77. IL PLEUT DES MORTS (juin 832) Erna Gerhild, chef de la garnison souterraine

Nous ne sommes plus qu'une poignée. Des fantômes au teint pâle.

Il fallait s'y attendre. Nous avons dû ramasser tellement de cadavres qu'il était inévitable que nous soyons contaminés. Le gouvernement ne nous a envoyé aucun secours, aucun matériel adéquat pour mener notre mission dans les meilleurs conditions. ll est beaucoup trop occupé à gérer l'épidémie du Mur Sina.

Les largages de morts ont fini par cesser. Mais nous sommes trop peu nombreux pour parcourir les rues et les nettoyer. Et trop faibles aussi. J'ai envoyé plusieurs de mes hommes à l'hôpital, et ceux qui restent me supplient de m'y rendre à mon tour. Mais je dois rester jusqu'au bout.

La garnison n'étant plus capable d'assurer le barrage à l'escalier - et l'armée ne pouvant pas s'en occuper pour l'instant - nos supérieurs craignent que des gens d'ici montent là-haut. Même si la maladie - la peste, c'est comme ça qu'ils l'appellent - a maintenant infecté les trois Murs, les bonnes gens du Mur Sina ne veulent pas davantage voir d'indigents dans leurs rues, comme toujours. Il a donc été décidé de donner la charge de la surveillance des bas-fonds à une milice privée ; un député, proche du roi, un certain Nicolas Rovoff, a accepté de faire descendre ses hommes dans les bas-fonds, essentiellement pour faire régner l'ordre, aucunement pour aider la population. Je dois attendre leur venue.

Je doute que ce Rovoff vienne en personne. Sa milice elle-même ne vivra pas ici, mais interdira l'accès à l'escalier de l'extérieur. Ils ne sont pas fous, ils ne veulent pas mourir. L'air en bas est encore plus vicié qu'à la surface... L'initiative me paraît tout sauf altruiste. Une importante récompense a dû être promise à ce Rovoff en échange de son aide.

Ils se font attendre. Ils doivent venir signer des papiers de transfert stipulant la nouvelle prise de responsabilité des bas-fonds. Malgré la mort qui nous cerne, nous restons soumis aux procédures. Il y a quelque chose de rassurant là-dedans... mais je ne me fais pas d'idée. Si un remède n'est pas découvert et distribué à la population des bas-fonds dans les jours qui viennent, je suis foutue.

Ma main tremble. Les bubons que je trimballe me font tellement mal que j'en ai le tournis. On ne prend plus la peine de passer le harnais, on en a plus besoin, et les courroies nous meurtrissent encore davantage... Le simple fait de mettre une chemise est un supplice. 

Les voilà. Ils ont beau porter des masques sur la figure, on voit bien que ce sont seulement des coupes-jarrets. Mais ils seront tenus par un contrat, dont leur patron devra rendre compte. Je saisis ma plume d'une main peu assurée et je signe les papiers de mon côté. Ma signature est bancale... Quand je pense que ce sont sans doute les derniers documents que je signe... L'un d'eux, peut-être le leader, prend ma plume sans aucune crainte et signe lui aussi les documents au nom de son patron. C'est fait. Ils s'en retournent avec leurs exemplaires. Aucun mot n'aurait pu être échangé.

Je souffle un peu sous mon masque. Je vais pouvoir me rendre au refuge... et y mourir en paix. Avec tous mes camarades qui restent. Mais il est hors de question qu'on me laisse agoniser. Je donnerai des instructions pour qu'on abrège mes souffrances si je passe le point de non-retour. Et ma famille ? Si mes parents sont encore en vie, dans le Mur Rose, j'aimerai qu'on leur dise que leur fille est morte dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, en bon soldat. Tout ce qu'il me reste à espérer, c'est qu'un remède soit découvert au plus vite pour sauver ceux qui peuvent l'être dans les bas-fonds...

On m'aide à me lever. Je vacille, tout se brouille autour de moi... Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais sortir d'ici... Je regarde leurs visages, aussi blafards que le mien, les yeux rouges de fatigue et de peur... 

Vous allez tous me manquer, les gars...


	78. IL PLEUT DES MORTS (juin 832) Bastian Corbinian, homme de main de Rovoff

Le patron sait ce qu'il fait. Et de toute façon, on est plus à l'abri nulle part. Au cas où je survivrais, autant me faire un max de blé.

On a pas l'intention de descendre là-dessous plus que nécessaire. Ces cadavres ambulants seront faciles à arrêter s'ils tentent de fuir les bas-fonds. On nous a pas demandé de faire autre chose de toute façon ; la criminalité est devenue quasiment nulle depuis que la peste ravage les Murs. Les gens sont plus occupés à survivre qu'autre chose. Tout au plus une poule volée ou un porc crevé pour être bouffés, c'est pas grand chose. Mais le patron voit plus loin. Il pense déjà à après l'épidémie.

Il a de bonnes sources, et on prétend déjà en haut lieu qu'un médoc serait en test dans le Mur Maria. S'il marche, il sera en priorité distribué aux habitants des trois Murs ; s'ils ont le temps, ils penseront peut-être aux bas-fonds, mais le patron fera en sorte que ce soit le cas. Il veut que les pigeons d'ici survivent pour pouvoir mettre en place la troisième phase de son plan.

La première, qui consistait à développer son trafic de drogue sous le manteau, a capoté à cause de ce gang d'amateurs. Ca a pas été plus efficace à la surface, les autorités veillent trop à la santé des bourgeois. Si ces gosses du refuge avaient pas cafardé... Enfin, les chimistes qui bossent sous les ordres du patron sont déjà en train de travailler sur un nouveau produit, tout aussi addictif mais moins mortel afin que ça passe inaperçu plus facilement. C'est presque indécent quand on sait que tous les experts de la branche médicale disponibles planchent sur un remède à cette saloperie qui tue tout le monde. Mais il faut penser à l'avenir.

La seconde phase du plan était de s'emparer de l'autorité des bas-fonds et de nous y implanter durablement afin de pouvoir y faire ce qu'on veut ; ça, c'est fait maintenant.

Si cette épidémie est éradiquée - et le patron croit qu'elle le sera -, la troisième phase consiste à garder le contrôle de l'escalier et de gérer les droits de passage afin de se faire un max de fric. L'Etat demandera sûrement sa part mais le prix sera tellement élevé qu'on le sentira même pas ! On fera aussi raquer les rupins qui voudront se payer un voyage exotique en bas, y a pas de raison. Ils seront pas contre, là-haut : les dommages de la peste seront tellement conséquents à réparer qu'ils cracheront pas sur cet argent.

Une fois que tout sera bien rôdé, le patron installera ses propres trafics dans les bas-fonds et recrutera des jeunes pour former des gangs à sa solde. Il graissera peut-être la patte de quelques fonctionnaires trop curieux, et ce sera bien. Il faudra juste faire en sorte que les autorités officielles mettent le moins possible leur nez dans les bas-fonds.

La clef de la réussite, c'est que cette épidémie soit éradiquée au plus vite afin que la jeunesse des bas-fonds puisse servir nos intérêts plus tard. Mais il faudra aussi faire en sorte que d'honnêtes gens restent en vie, pour qu'ils gardent l'espoir de sortir d'ici. D'après le dernier recensement de la garnison - ils ont fait du bon boulot jusqu'au bout, ça, on peut pas le nier -, presque la moitié de la population des bas-fonds a clamsé déjà. On se serait attendu à pire, apparemment, ils ont fait les choses du mieux possible pour éviter l'hécatombe. Tant mieux, ça fera plus de pigeons à plumer quand la vie sera revenue ici.

Ca va être l'heure de la distribution de pain. On doit s'y coller aussi, ça fait partie du contrat. Le patron estime qu'on devrait leur donner plus que ça, un bout de pain par jour, c'est insuffisant. Il est déjà en pourparlers avec un riche commerçant du nom de Reeves pour voir si on peut pas y remédier.

Même si les temps sont plus que durs, il faut bichonner la future poule aux oeufs d'or autant qu'on peut.


	79. IL PLEUT DES MORTS (juillet 832) Livaï

Ca fait des heures que j'ai pas bougé.

Mes forces sont en train de me lâcher. Mes bras et mes jambes sont comme du plomb. Je me sens sale et vidé...

J'ai plus rien à manger et plus assez d'énergie pour y faire quoi que ce soit. Tout à l'heure, j'ai essayé de me traîner jusqu'à mon lit, mais je suis resté étendu par terre comme un sac. Bordel, ce que j'ai chaud... et soif. Mon seau est encore à moitié plein - l'eau doit être croupie - mais je me vois pas y arriver... 

Allez, Livaï, un effort. Te laisse pas crever sans te battre.

Je me déplace à quatre pattes vers le seau. Il me faut de l'eau. Même son odeur me rebute pas tellement j'ai soif ; je la sens pas. Je plonge mon visage dedans et ça me rafraîchit. J'en avale un peu, quelques gorgées. J'ai la gorge irritée... J'oublie presque de me relever et manque de me noyer. Noyé dans un seau, j'ai jamais entendu parler d'une mort plus conne !

Je m'affale par terre et je reste là, étendu, les bras en croix à regarder le plafond. Machinalement, je tâte mon flanc. Elles sont là. Ces deux horreurs qui sont apparues il y a deux jours, et dont je connais parfaitement la signification ; j'en ai vues assez pour le savoir.

Il a fallu que ça m'arrive...

Si j'avais assez de force, je prendrais mon couteau pour les charcuter... J'en ai tellement envie ! Je peux plus les supporter... C'est comme si elles poussaient des racines dans tout mon corps et me volaient le peu d'eau et de nourriture qui me restent dans les veines... Elles me paraissent si énormes... C'est comme si elles disaient à chaque battement de mon coeur " _laisse-toi faire, Livaï... laisse-nous nous occuper de toi... laisse-nous t'achever..._ "

Je serais tenté de les laisser faire... Mais arrêtez de me faire si mal, putain !

Je vais y rester. J'en ai jamais eu autant conscience jusqu'à maintenant. Est-ce que maman s'est dit la même chose elle aussi ? Est-ce qu'elle a compris à un moment que c'était trop tard, que personne la sauverai ? Est-ce qu'elle a senti la mort ramper sous sa peau, comme moi ? Maman, tu es là ? Tu m'attends ?

Attends-moi, je vais plus tarder... J'ai envie que ça se termine...

Je suis dans une demi-conscience. Je vois plus rien, mais j'entends tout beaucoup plus nettement. C'est comme si j'étais concentré dans mon cerveau ; plus de bras, de jambes, de corps... Plus aucune sensation physique... Je flotte dans le vide... Oui, je flotte...

Non, je flotte pas, ce sont des mains qui me soulèvent. J'entends très bien le bruit des bottes sur le plancher ; je sens même les vibrations, c'est donc que mon corps est toujours là. Encore, des mains. Elles défont ma chemise et me palpent. J'ai envie de vomir à l'idée qu'un plumeur puisse se défouler sur moi. Mais je sens que c'est pas ça. Ces mains-là ont l'air de savoir précisément ce qu'elles font, elles errent pas sur mon corps au hasard. Elles sont froides... 

Maintenant, j'entends des voix autour de moi. Je saisis des mots : " _... se dépêcher..._ ", " _... infection récente..._ " , " _... encore temps..._ ". Puis je sens une piqûre dans mon flanc, là où les pustules ont poussé... La douleur est fulgurante et je pense avoir crié. Tout mon corps se rappelle à mon bon souvenir, depuis le bout de mes doigts jusqu'à mes orteils.

Je suis vivant. 

Je sens qu'on me transporte ailleurs, puis je sens les cahots d'une charrette et le pas d'un cheval. Je rouvre les yeux. Je suis bien dans une charrette. Un type en blouse blanche - cette couleur me fait presque mal aux yeux - est penché sur moi et me parle. Progressivement, ses mots sont plus nets. Il me dit de pas m'inquiéter car on m'amène au refuge pour être mieux soigné. Soigné ? V'là autre chose. Et puis je réalise.

Je suis plus malade ? Je vais pas mourir ? J'ai envie de l'attraper par son col blanc impeccable mais je suis encore trop faible. On m'emmène où ? Au refuge il a dit ? On va me faire quoi, là-bas ?

Je jette mes bras en avant vers son cou pour avoir des réponses. Mais je sens qu'on me plaque contre le fond de la charrette. Le type en blanc brandit vers moi un genre de tube transparent rempli de liquide, et je vois une goutte briller au bout d'une longue aiguille... Il l'abaisse vers moi - je sais qu'il m'injecte quelque chose - et au bout de quelques secondes, je me sens partir.

Plus rien...


	80. IL PLEUT DES MORTS (juillet 832) Dieter Eckart, médecin

L'épidémie semble bel et bien contenue. Les quelques malades qui restent sont encore confinés, mais le traitement est très efficace. Nous avons évité le pire. J'ai reçu l'ordre express de rester dans les bas-fonds pour superviser la prise en charge des plus atteints, mais il ne fait aucun doute que le danger est écarté.

Quand les tests du sérum ont donné de bons résultats sur les patients du Mur Maria, le découvreur de l'anticorps, le docteur Jäger, a immédiatement ébruité la nouvelle. Mes confrères et moi nous sommes rués sur ce miracle et en avons prélevé en grandes quantités. Ce Jäger, nouvellement arrivé dans les Murs - son histoire est assez stupéfiante - n'a pas gardé sa découverte pour lui mais en a gracieusement offert la formule au gouvernement. 

Le sérum a guérit les malades en quelques heures, un temps record que nous n'espérions même pas. Après ces bonnes nouvelles, les têtes pensantes du gouvernement ont ordonné son administration gratuite à tous les malades des trois Murs, ceux du Mur Sina en priorité. Nous étions furieux de cette décision, car ces malades n'étaient pas les plus infectés. Le Mur Maria était quasiment sauvé déjà, mais les patients du Mur Rose étaient très mal en point. 

Nous avons dû malgré tout suivre les ordres sous peine de perdre notre licence. Les dents serrées et les lèvres closes, nous avons dû administré le sérum à des personnes qui n'avaient même pas encore présenté de symptômes, alors que des patients en phase terminale agonisaient dans le Mur Rose et sous nos pieds... Les jours passaient, et aucun ordre d'en haut ne nous avait encore donné le feu vert pour aller sauver les habitants des bas-fonds. Mes confrères et moi étions en rage.

Et puis, un autre miracle s'est produit. Le chef des brigades centrales en personne - un grand type à l'air pas commode, vêtu d'un grand manteau noir - nous a annoncé qu'un riche individu avait fait pression sur le roi pour que le remède puisse être apporté dans les bas-fonds. Il n'a pas fallu me le dire deux fois. Avec les collègues, nous avons réquisitionné tout les modes de transports possibles et nous sommes descendus sous terre.

C'était la première fois que j'y mettais les pieds. L'extrême pauvreté qui régnait ici prenait aux tripes... Même si nous ne craignions plus la peste grâce au sérum, la plupart préférait garder leur masque. Nous nous sommes dirigés en priorité à la caserne pour prendre connaissance du recensement. Nous avons séparé les noms en deux listes : ceux qui étaient déjà à l'hôpital, et ceux qui n'y étaient pas encore. J'ai divisé nos forces et envoyé quatre médecins à l'hôpital sauver les malades. Moi, ainsi que tous les autres, nous sommes partagés les différents quartiers afin de s'assurer de ne manquer personne. 

J'ai vite compris qu'il n'y avait pas réellement d'adresses dans les bas-fonds ; juste des lieux-dits. Mais la garnison avait eu le bon sens de marqué tous les bâtiment susceptibles d'abriter quelqu'un, nous n'avons eu qu'à suivre leurs traces. Ils avaient vraiment bien fait leur travail ; ils pouvaient reposer en paix.

Le nombre de cadavres était moins important que nous l'avions craint. Et nous n'avons pas été ennuyé par des fauteurs de troubles sur notre parcours. Même le plus endurci des malfrats aurait pleuré pour être sauvé de cette horreur. On ne nous a pas demandé de faire le détail, tout ceux qui se présentaient étaient soignés. En cette période de crise, tous, du plus riches député au plus vil bandit, redevenaient des humains.

Nous avons recensé le plus de survivants parmi les adolescents et jeunes adultes. Leurs défenses immunitaires sont meilleures que celles du reste de la population. Mais après la mort, ce sont les corps qui brûlent sans discontinuer. Quand on pense que le mois de juillet est censé être l'un des plus beaux de l'année... Celui-ci, juillet 832, ne sera pas oublié de sitôt. Tant de morts en à peine cinq mois...

Nos patients se remettent en douceur de l'horreur qu'ils ont vécue. Le riche philanthrope nous a octroyé davantage de moyens afin de soigner nos malades dans les meilleures conditions. Et la peste n'étant plus un problème, il reste toutes les autres maladies présentes dans les bas-fonds. Je doute que le gouvernement accepte longtemps la présence d'un établissement de soin ici, il préfère savoir les médecins en surface. Mais tant que ce généreux anonyme aura l'autorisation de maintenir cet endroit en place, j'y resterai.

Je sais bien que nombre de ces gens, parmi les plus jeunes, deviendront sans doute des hors-la-loi, mais quand je vois la façon dont ils ont été traités, presque laissés pour compte, je me dis que c'est de bonne guerre.

Nous les avons bien assez fait souffrir. Ils feront ce qu'ils voudront de la vie que nous leur avons rendue.


	81. IL PLEUT DES MORTS (juillet 832) Livaï #2

On m'a dit que je pouvais sortir aujourd'hui.

J'y crois toujours pas. Je dois me tâter le flanc pour m'assurer que je rêve pas. Plus une trace, même pas une cicatrice. Je dois avoir dormi pendant des heures, je me sens en forme. Mais j'ai une furieuse envie de pisser.

Je croise la dame qui venait souvent s'occuper de moi - une infirmière - et elle me fait un sourire. Elle a pas l'air bien vieille... Je connais bien le sourire des filles maintenant, mais je m'y laisse plus prendre. Je hoche la tête et je passe mon chemin. Mais elle me lance que je dois passer chercher mes affaires avant de partir. Mes affaires ?

A l'entrée, en bas du grand escalier, on me demande mon nom, et on m'amène la seule et unique chose qu'on a mise de côté pour moi : le foulard de maman. Je le noue tout de suite autour de mon cou, et je me rends compte qu'il a été lavé. J'ai eu tellement peur de l'avoir perdu...

J'aperçois d'autres gens, surtout des jeunes de mon âge, qui déambulent dans les couloirs, l'oeil hagard. D'autres se jettent dans les bras de leurs parents, ou sont assis dans des pièces nues, un pansement sur le bras.

Cet endroit me donne l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Je m'en souviens vaguement, quand Kenny avait envisagé de m'y bazarder, mais j'y étais jamais entré. Ca respire le propre, les meubles brillent - pas une trace de poussière là-dessus - et tout le monde a l'air gentil. Mais je sais bien que dehors, juste derrière cette porte, c'est toujours les bas-fonds, aussi miteux et crasseux que d'habitude, et que quand j'aurais décidé de sortir, ma vie reprendra comme avant.

Non, pas comme avant. Plus jamais comme avant.

Une page de ma vie vient de se tourner. Je vais réellement vivre comme je l'entends et plus rien me refuser qui me ferait envie. Je suis jeune, je suis vivant et j'ai des projets. J'ai plus un sou, je dois tout reprendre de zéro mais j'ai confiance en moi, j'y arriverai. J'ai plus rien à perdre et tout à gagner. Quand tout sera redevenu normal, je me remettrai à la cambriole. J'ai... j'ai presque envie de me mêler de nouveau à la foule, sentir l'énergie et la vie qui font vibrer tout ce petit monde clos, l'odeur d'une bière, du thé... 

Je me sens presque heureux, un bon moment que ça m'était pas arrivé... J'ai même envie de faire l'amour, bordel ! Ca aussi, ça date, ha ha ! 

L'infirmière qui m'a rendu mon foulard m'interpelle. Je me rends compte que je suis encore sur le pas de la porte à regarder les bas-fonds s'étirer devant moi. Elle me ramène à la réalité et me redemande mon nom. Livaï, je lui redis. Alors elle me tends un papier - non, une enveloppe - en me disant que quelqu'un a laissé ça pour moi après mon admission. Qui, je lui demande ? Elle ne l'a pas vu elle-même, car elle n'était pas de service ce jour-là, mais il a été ordonné clairement que ceci me soit remis le jour de ma sortie.

Ok, merci. C'est quoi là-dedans ? Ca a l'air lourd... C'est pas une lettre en tout cas.

Plein de doutes, je déchire l'enveloppe et je me retrouve avec des belles liasses de biffetons entre les mains. J'ouvre de grands yeux, parce que je pense avoir la berlue. Mais non, ils sont bien là, avec la gueule de ce minable de roi Fritz dessus. L'infirmière les regarde aussi, tout aussi choquée que moi, mais elle m'adresse un sourire timide. 

Elle me dit que je dois avoir quelqu'un quelque part qui pense à moi pour qu'on m'ait envoyé tout cet argent. Ouais, c'est pas faux. Je sais pas qui c'est, mais je le remercie. Si jamais cette personne revient, elle pourrait le lui dire, que je la remercie ? Elle n'est pas sûre, elle ne l'a jamais vue. Pas grave, prends ce billet. Elle le prend en hésitant. C'est un cadeau. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

Putain, il faut absolument que j'aille pisser !

Je me détourne sans rien dire de plus, les poches pleines, et je descends les marches du refuge pour replonger dans ce monde que je connais depuis mon enfance ; mais qui a déjà changé de visage...

Tout comme moi.


	82. LES ENFANTS DE LA PESTE (juillet 833) Bastian Corbinian, homme de main de Rovoff

Tout est presque revenu à la normale. Sauf que maintenant c'est nous qui faisons la loi. 

Le gouvernement a eu besoin de rappeler toute l'armée dans les trois Murs afin d'aider à la récupération de tous les cadavres des victimes de la peste. Maintenant que c'est fait, il n'a pas jugé utile de reformer une garnison souterraine, déléguant ce boulot au patron. En gros, c'est nous la garnison souterraine maintenant ! Et comme il est en bons termes avec le major des brigades spéciales, obtenir cette responsabilité sur le long terme a pas été difficile. Mais comme ils ont encore leur mot à dire, ils ont réussi à négocier quelques descentes par mois, histoire de vérifier que tout se passe bien.

Le plan avance comme prévu.

La prochaine étape sera de faire en sorte que la petite criminalité se réinstalle doucement, de façon à détourner l'attention des autorités des trafics du patron. Ce sera à nous de maintenir ce subtil jeu d'équilibres : laisser les petits truands agir comme ils veulent sans leur laisser trop de mou afin que le coin redevienne pas le coupe-gorge qu'il était avant. Le patron tient à ce que les bas-fonds atteignent un certain niveau économique, afin d'attirer des clients du dessus qui auraient soif d'aventure. Reconstruire des troquets, des bordels et des boutiques prendra du temps mais le processus a déjà commencé, sans même qu'on s'y attende.

L'illustre philanthrope anonyme - décidément, il est partout celui-là - a décidé de lancer un vaste chantier de reconstruction des bas-fonds en vue d'en faire un endroit plus vivable. Si le gouvernement a accepté de participer, c'est pas lui qui finance le plus, alors il a pas craché dessus. 

Plus de maisons en bois, pour éviter les incendies, de la pierre, bien résistante et les rues seront repavées. C'est bien beau tout ça, mais l'essentiel c'est la population, qui a pas changé. Les habitants des bas-fonds sont peut-être moins nombreux, mais ils sont pas plus riches. Le gouvernement acceptera pas que des personnes qualifiées, comme les professeurs ou les médecins, aillent vivre en bas, quand bien même ils en trouveraient. Le décor sera plus charmant mais la faune locale toujours aussi glauque. Le patron compte un peu là-dessus. Des gens honnêtes avec quelques sous en poche, des richards qui se feront détrousser de temps en temps - eh, après tout, ils avaient qu'à pas descendre, ces cons-là - et des petits truands pour camoufler les grands, et qu'on pourra embaucher de temps en temps pour nous arranger des coups.

Pourvu que tout se passe comme ça, mais rien n'est joué.

Notre principale utilité durant la durée des travaux, c'est de gérer l'accès à l'escalier, et autant dire qu'on s'en met plein les poches. On a monté un nouveau système pour appâter les miséreux qui ont plus d'espoir, ou qui en ont encore trop pour vouloir rester dans le noir. On fait payer le droit de passage de l'escalier le même prix qu'avant ; mais on délivre plus automatiquement les papiers de citoyens. Si ces gueux veulent pouvoir vivre là-haut en toute sécurité, ils doivent payer un énorme supplément pour les obtenir. Hé, c'est malin ! Ceux qui ont pas les moyens tentent leur chance là-haut tout de même, sans les papiers. S'ils se font choper, c'est soit retour à la case départ, soit la taule, donc parfait pour nous. 

Y en a beaucoup qui essaient. Du coup, même si les documents de citoyenneté partent pas très vite, le nombre de clients compense. Y en a bien qui ont râlé en criant à l'escroquerie, mais, eh, ma bonne dame, c'est comme ça maintenant, si t'es pas contente, retourne t'enterrer dans ton tas d'ordures !

Ah oui, y a aussi la gestion des jeunes. Ceux-là ont réchappé en masse de la peste, et depuis, ils sont intenables. Le patron veut qu'on les soigne parce qu'ils constituent notre futur vivier de délinquants. Mais la plupart mériteraient juste des claques dans la gueule. Quand ils sont pas au boulot sur les chantiers de constructions, on les retrouve ivres morts ou en train d'agresser des braves gens qui ont rien demandé. Tout doux, mes agneaux ! On peut s'amuser mais en restant polis ! Molestez pas les clients de notre cher patron ! Il en a besoin ! Et la réputation des bas-fonds, vous y pensez ?

Quelle réputation ? Bah. Quand tous les quartiers auront été rénovés, tous ces jeunes euphoriques d'être en vie devront se trouver de nouvelles sources de revenus. La cambriole, la prostitution, la contrebande, ou n'importe quel autre boulot honnête, c'est pas ce qui manque comme débouchés. Le tout sera de rendre tout ça suffisamment discret pour que les commerçant de la surface et les touristes continuent de commercer et de déambuler sans trop de crainte. Ce sera de notre ressort de maintenir cette harmonie. Leur serrer la vis,à ces ingrats, mais pas trop. Sinon, les brigades spéciale auront envie de fourrer leur gros nez dans les affaires des bas-fonds. On les laissera procéder à quelques petites arrestations de temps en temps pour leur montrer notre bonne volonté.

Si la patron est confiant, je le suis aussi. Mais faudra qu'il fasse gaffe à pas se reposer sur des ratés dans le genre de ceux auxquels il a refilé la dope. Les truands incapables, c'est mauvais pour le business.


	83. LES ENFANTS DE LA PESTE (juillet 833) Livaï

L'ambiance est festive en ce moment. J'avais jamais connu un tel bain de vie sociale.

Beaucoup de jeunes se sont retrouvés sans parents après la peste, alors on a pris le contrôle de nos vies. Ceux qui ont eu la chance de garder leur famille se laissent aussi aller à ce tourbillon d'optimisme. Moi aussi. On nous appelle "les enfants de la peste". C'est comme si nous étions tous possédés par une rage de vivre impossible à réprimer ; comme si toutes les vies perdues dans l'épidémie se manifestaient à travers nous... On a réellement l'impression d'avoir une chance de tout recommencer, en mieux ; que les bas-fonds pourraient réellement devenir un lieu de vie pas trop moche. Cependant, je suis pas aussi idéaliste que certains. Il suffit d'en écouter parler quand ils ont quelques verres dans le nez pour se rendre compte qu'on a affaire à la même bande de ruffians qu'autrefois.

Les vieux gangs qui prenaient toute la place ont disparu ; que leurs membres soient morts où aient fui d'une façon ou d'une autre, on s'en fout pas mal. On a de la place et on va la prendre. En ce moment, les journées sont bien occupées, avec la reconstruction des bas-fonds qui a débuté il y a pas mal de temps. Les entrepreneurs ont pas hésité à utiliser la main d'oeuvre locale, et on a presque tous un boulot en ce moment. Un boulot honnête. C'est sûr que ça durera pas, et qu'il faudra retourner au charbon comme avant, mais en attendant, on gagne suffisamment d'argent pour s'amuser un peu.

Deux bordels ont réouvert leurs portes, une grande épicerie fournie par un marchand du dessus, et quelques troquets pour ceux qui aiment la gnôle ; pas moi, je rappelle. Ils ont eu beau me traîner là-dedans des tas de fois, ils ont jamais réussi à m'y coller. C'est définitivement pas pour moi. 

Eux, ce sont mes compagnons de chantier. Pour la plupart, je les connaissais déjà d'avant la peste ; les autres viennent d'autres quartiers. Quand on a commencé à se foutre de moi à cause de ma petite taille, ceux qui étaient au courant ont bien fait de prévenir les autres sur ma réputation. Ceux que ça avait pas convaincus ont juste eu besoin de me voir soulever des charges trois fois plus lourdes que moi pour comprendre à qui ils avaient affaire.

Je ne les côtoie pas plus que ça. On nous a gracieusement offert des logements dans le quartier est, à moitié rebâti, et on vit tous un peu dans notre coin. Certains forment déjà des petits gangs, ou se préparent pour l'avenir. Le nouveau service d'ordre a l'air de s'en foutre royalement, pourquoi ils s'en priveraient ?

Quand la journée est finie, on se retrouve dans les bars, pour jouer aux cartes, au billard, bref des tas de distractions qu'on connaissait pas encore. D'autres préfèrent le bordel, mais moi j'y mettrais jamais les pieds. Jamais je paierai une fille pour faire ça. J'ai ma fierté. Les filles, ouais, parlons-en. Y en a pas tellement de notre âge sur le chantier ou dans les rues, ce sont toutes des filles à papa ou des putes. Des vagabondes, dans le genre de Betti, prêtes à intégrer un gang, ça se fait rare. Y en a bien quelques unes quand même, et elles sont pas farouches. Je fais bien attention, je sais qu'on peut attraper des mômes si on fait pas gaffe. Et puis, elles sont toujours là à vous regarder en espérant que vous allez leur promettre des tas de choses... C'est plus mon truc, les grands sentiments. Faut pas qu'elles s'imaginent quoi que ce soit.

Avec les garçons, c'est moins prise de tête, on se comprend mieux et c'est plus... imaginatif. On se plaît ou pas, on sait ce que l'autre veut, on prend du bon temps et on se sépare sans finasser. Et on risque pas de se retrouver père sans s'en rendre compte. Il me manquerait plus que ça... Je dis pas qu'il y a pas de pots de colle des fois, mais ils réalisent bien vite qu'il faut pas l'être avec moi, j'ai tendance à perdre patience rapidement... Je me suis fait harceler pendant deux semaines par Clem, qui se prend pour un chef de gang. Il voulait que je rentre dans la bande. Je lui ai fait comprendre - d'une façon très claire - que c'est pas parce qu'on avait couché ensemble deux fois qu'il fallait qu'il se croit tout permis avec moi... C'est pas un mauvais gars, je lui veux pas de mal. Mais il y reviendra pas.

De manière générale, je me fais très bien respecter. Ce genre de... relations sociales peut être un bon investissement pour l'avenir, on sait pas qui deviendra un caïd ou pas, autant avoir de bons contacts dès maintenant. Kenny m'a appris que c'est important, le relationnel... Bon, ok, il pensait peut-être pas à ce genre de méthode, mais ça me permet de pas me mettre à part. S'il faut choisir entre ça ou se forcer à se saouler à mort pour paraître sociable, c'est tout vu pour moi. Il sera toujours temps de redevenir un solitaire.

Y a bien quelques débordements en fin de soirée, quand ils sont fins ronds et qu'ils décident de faire des raids dans le centre-ville. J'y participe pas. Je préfère me rentrer et me plonger dans un bon livre. Il y a un vendeur de livres maintenant. Si je pouvais aussi me racheter une plume, la vie serait belle. Mais personne en vend dans les bas-fonds. Au moins, il me reste le thé.

Je sais toujours pas qui m'a envoyé tout ce fric, mais j'en ai pas encore dépensé la moitié. Et avec ce que je gagne sur le chantier, j'ai jamais été aussi confortable point de vue finances. Je sais bien que ça changera, je m'y prépare déjà. Si les bas-fonds deviennent plus respectables et les échanges avec l'extérieur plus faciles, je me verrais bien l'ouvrir, mon "salon de thé". J'embaucherai quelques truands pour protéger mon commerce, pourquoi pas... Eh. Doucement. Ca me ressemble pas de m'emballer. Y a toutes les chances que tout ce spectacle soit que de la poudre aux yeux, et que cette taule reste ce qu'elle a toujours été. Je crois pas que les connards du dessus en aient quoi que ce soit à foutre, de notre bien-être. Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que ça sent pas bon, tout ça. Que c'est trop beau. Il doit y avoir une entourloupe.

J'ai commencé à y penser quand j'ai constaté les nouveaux tarifs pour le passage de l'escalier. Je pensais avoir assez avec le pactole qu'on m'avait si généreusement remis, mais non, c'est devenu encore plus cher. J'aurai pu leur casser la gueule et monter quand même. Mais si c'est pour me retrouver sans papiers et sans contact à la surface, non merci.

Je finis par croire que je sortirai jamais d'ici.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je continuerai de vivre comme ça et à m'éclater avec qui je veux tant que je le pourrais. Je l'ai pas volé.


	84. LES ENFANTS DE LA PESTE (juillet 833) Clemens Dierk

Allez, on va s'en jeter un au bistrot avant de se rentrer !

Les potes et moi, on doit discuter de notre nouvelle organisation. On a pas l'intention d'attendre que tout soit reconstruit pour commencer à trafiquer. La garnison et les brigades mettent plus un pied dans les bas-fonds, et les hommes de Rovoff sont pas du tout regardants sur nos activités, tant qu'on met pas le grabuge. On va faire profil bas et se trouver une bonne planque pour plus tard.

Refourguer de la marchandise volée, ça devrait pas être difficile. D'ici à quelques mois, le centre-ville sera rempli de nouveaux commerces, tenus ou remis en état par leurs proprios. Il faudra bien qu'ils se fournissent, ces braves gens ! On leur piquera leur came et on la revendra pour pas cher aux pauvres du coin. C'est pas de la générosité, c'est du business. Même à très bas prix, on sera gagnants. Faudra que j'en rediscute avec Furlan, il a le chic pour trouver les bons plans. Il a beau avoir grandi dans une famille bien comme il faut, il a la truanderie dans le sang.

Les autres sont déjà là. Je distingue Egon, Gernot et Fester qui jouent aux dés, au fond. On y voit rien tellement y a de clopes allumées. Furlan discute avec Hagen au bar. J'en aperçois d'autres, dont je connais pas les noms, éparpillés aux tables. Des regards sont échangés, des regards entendus ; pas de bagarres, on est tous bons amis ce soir. J'ai bien conscience que tous ces types peuvent devenir de sérieux concurrents un jour, mais je m'en fais pas trop ; la concurrence, ça fait partie du jeu.

Et puis, il y a... ouais, il est là aussi. Dans son coin à lui. Il se tient loin de la fumée mais il a sa propre cibiche au bec. Toujours son foutu thé, dans une tasse devant lui. J'ai jamais compris comment il pouvait boire cette horreur. On dirait qu'il lit. Comment il peut lire ici ? Enfin, il a pas grand chose à craindre, personne ira se foutre de sa gueule. On est tous parfaitement au courant de qui il est.

Livaï, c'est un type sur lequel on serait tenté de marcher, et il est souvent trop tard quand on se rend compte qu'il aurait mieux valu se casser une patte plutôt que d'y penser. Il démarre jamais les bagarres mais il les finit souvent ; il déteste quand ça s'agite trop autour de lui, il aime le calme en général. Mais je sais bien qu'il est capable de faire des trucs totalement fous quand ça le prend... Il est pas si vieux que ça, mais il a grandit à la dure tout sa vie. Comment je le sais ? On s'en est dit, des trucs sur l'oreiller. Les couilles vides, ça rend bavard, voyez ? Cette histoire a fait le tour du quartier est ; j'ai même craint que ça remette en question mon autorité, mais non. Y a pas tellement de honte à se faire rembarrer par Livaï. Je suis pas le seul dans ce cas.

J'y ai été un peu fort. J'ai peut-être pas eu la bonne méthode. Livaï, c'est pas quelqu'un qu'on supplie, il faut le laisser venir de lui-même s'il en a envie. Il peut vous accorder ce que vous voulez s'il est d'humeur ou vous envoyer bouler sans ménagement si vous le faites chier. Vivre avec lui au quotidien doit être un vrai défi, je plains celui ou celle à qui ça arrivera... Il changera peut-être d'avis avec le temps. Il a sans doute pensé que je l'invitais dans la bande pour l'avoir sous la main pour mes besoins personnels. Mais hé ! je sais reconnaître la valeur d'une personne, moi ! Ca me fait presque mal qu'il ait pu penser que je gâcherais ainsi ses talents de voleur pour... Bah, peu importe.

Je lui fais un signe de la main ; comme ça, pour enterrer la hache de guerre. Il relève juste un peu les yeux, note ma présence, tire sur sa clope et fait un rond de fumée, mais me répond pas. Je suppose que c'est bon signe. Essayons de pas l'énerver et tout ira bien.

Ce bon Furlan me remarque enfin et laisse Hagen se pinter en solo pour venir me voir. Tout sourire, comme d'habitude, il se glisse à côté de moi sur la banquette et me répète une blague qu'on vient de lui raconter. Je sais pas trop quel âge il a, mais c'est le plus jeune de la bande. Quatorze ou quinze ans peut-être. Il a le don pour calmer les tensions et négocier quand ça tourne mal. Il a un côté très rassurant. J'en ferais bien mon bras droit ! Un type comme lui, c'est indispensable dans un gang.

Tout le monde se tait tout d'un coup. Je comprends pourquoi. Livaï s'est levé et se dirige vers la porte, son livre sous le bras. On aurait pu entendre une mouche crever... Il a pourtant pas l'air de mauvaise humeur. Quoique... c'est assez difficile à dire. A tout hasard, autant la boucler. Mais je peux pas m'empêcher de le bouffer des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dehors et que le bruit revienne... Il me fait toujours cet effet-là, j'y peux rien. C'est pas juste un coup d'un soir qu'on peut oublier comme ça...


	85. LES ENFANTS DE LA PESTE (août 833) Furlan Church

Clem voulait qu'on commence à mettre en place notre système de revente d'articles volés, mais j'ai réussi à l'en dissuader. Ca me paraît pas le bon moment, y a encore trop d'activité dans le coin pour s'y risquer. Et puis, on touche un salaire, pourquoi trop tenter la chance ?

Après la mort d'Ilsa, maman a fini par succomber aussi, peu de temps avant que le remède contre la peste ne soit administré dans les bas-fonds. Papa et moi, on a échappé par miracle à la mort. Mais ça a pas réussi à mon vieux. Il s'est fait coincer par une bande de truands pour les quelques sous qu'il avait sur lui, et ils l'ont tué. Son corps a été retrouvé quatre jours plus tard... Echapper à la peste pour finir comme ça... J'en reviens toujours pas...

Je suis tout seul depuis. Enfin, il y a bien mes copains, qui sont eux aussi restés en vie. Clem était déjà un peu notre chef, avant tout ça. On a reformé un genre de petite famille, même si je les suis pas dans tous leurs délires. Travailler sur le chantier s'est tout de suite imposé ; même si je suis pas particulièrement costaud,je me débrouille. 

On vit tous ensemble dans une grande maison en belle pierre dans le quartier est. Apparemment, le gouvernement est prêt à les louer pour presque rien aux ouvriers. Ca me paraît un peu bizarre ; on m'a toujours appris que dans la vie, on a rien sans rien. Mais autant en profiter.

La truanderie, c'était pas mon destin. Mais il ne restait plus rien de ce que mes parents avaient construit, alors j'ai dû tout recommencer de zéro. J'ai bien dit à Clem que je voulais bien être son comptable et son scribe, mais pas de meurtre, que je lui ai dit ! Ou alors, seulement si y a pas le choix... Il a accepté tout de suite. C'est un bon gars, Clem, pas le genre à vous dégommer pour un regard de travers. Il a parfois des mots avec Egon mais ça dure pas. On a tous besoin les uns des autres. Et puis on s'amuse bien parfois ! 

Je suis le plus jeune de la bande mais je suis bien intégré. Personne me cherche de noises, et de toute façon, Clem l'accepterait pas. Mes talents sont trop précieux, ha ha ! Je sais lire, écrire et compter - c'est papa qui m'a appris -, trois avantages qui se font rares par ici et très utiles pour des truands. De toute façon, je fais toujours en sorte de me trouver loin des ennuis quand ils se pointent. J'ai le flair pour les sentir venir.

Une nouvelle fontaine avec une pompe toute neuve vient de sortir de terre dans le quartier est. Les rues sont mieux éclairées aussi. Je me demande qui paie pour tout ça... et nous paie, nous aussi. Ca doit être un chic type. Il a assez d'argent pour tout rénover ? J'ai du mal à le croire... 

Quand les copains vont au nouveau bordel, je les accompagne pas. Pas que ça m'intéresse pas, mais... je trouve cet endroit un peu sordide. Ils ont l'air de s'y éclater, ils sont toujours saouls et souriants quand ils en reviennent. Je m'amuse plus sur une bonne partie de billard ! Les jeunes d'ici ont vite appris à y jouer. C'est un sport de riches, il paraît. Je me défends bien.

Quand le centre-ville aura aussi été rénové - on est dessus en ce moment -, des commerces réouvriront. J'ai entendu dire que Nicolas Rovoff, le nouveau taulier des bas-fonds, a réussi à négocier avec l'entreprise Reeves pour que ses marchandises descendent jusqu'à nous. Mais à tous les coups, les prix seront élevés, on aura aucun mal à concurrencer une fois qu'on aura mis la main sur ces produits. Mais je l'ai dit à Clem : il faudra pas voler trop souvent sinon ils refuseront de continuer à commercer ici, et on aura plus rien d'autre à faire que de se remettre au vol à la tire. Avec les rupins qui viendront se promener dans le coin, on aura de quoi faire.

On a de bons contacts avec la bande à Rovoff, et le chef, Bastian. Mais ça veut pas dire qu'il serait prêt à nous laisser monter et à avoir les papiers gratuitement. Là dessus, y a rien à faire. Je sais que les modalités de passage ont été modifiées, mais c'est un ordre du patron, qu'il a dit. Le prix des papiers de citoyen est devenu tellement élevé que même en travaillant des années, y a peu de chances qu'on amasse assez.

Pourtant, c'est mon but : me tirer d'ici. Je ferais tout pour ça.

Je suis dans notre planque et Clem revient avec des provisions. Il est plutôt costaud, bien plus que moi ; il doit pas avoir plus de vingt ans, mais je lui en donnerai plus en le regardant. La plupart des gens ne connaissent pas leur âge ici. Moi, je sais que j'ai quinze ans, parce que mes parents fêtaient mon anniversaire tous les ans. C'est là que j'ai compris comment le temps passait. Sous terre, on mesure pas le temps pareil qu'en haut. Les habitants des bas-fonds ont plutôt tendance à vivre au jour le jour.Ma petite soeur n'a eu que huit anniversaires... Ca me fait toujours de la peine quand j'y pense...

Clem fait du thé et me demande si j'en veux. Un peu que oui ! J'aime bien cette boisson, ça sent bon et ça réchauffe, bien que je crache pas sur une bière à l'occasion. Clem en buvait pas auparavant... Je sais bien qui lui a refilé cette habitude, mais je veux pas trop me mêler de ses affaires... Ses histoires de fesses me concernent pas. A chaque fois que le nom de Livaï est prononcé - ce qui est rare -, on a l'impression qu'une armée de fourmis lui remonte le long du dos.

Je sais pas trop quoi en penser. C'est vrai qu'un type comme lui dans la bande serait une bonne affaire, mais il m'a l'air trop ombrageux... Pas sûr qu'il aime qu'on lui donne des ordres... Et puis, il a pas l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide ou de protection. Clem devrait vraiment lâcher l'affaire. Je le pense parce que j'ai bien l'impression qu'il a gardé l'idée dans un coin de sa tête...

En attendant, il est délicieux, ce thé noir. Très fort, comme je l'aime.


	86. LES ENFANTS DE LA PESTE (octobre 833) Clemens Dierk

Les travaux ont brusquement cessé. L'entrepreneur est en bisbille avec le mécène, et on est déjà en train de se dire que ça reprendra pas de sitôt. Le quartier est et le centre-ville sont rénovés, et on était prêts à attaquer l'ouest quand cette tuile est tombée.

La milice Rovoff ne nous a pas expulsés de nos logements, Bastian est venu lui-même nous assurer que nous pouvions continuer d'y vivre. Moi, ça me va. Mais il va falloir trouver très vite une nouvelle source de fric. Furlan pourra pas y couper cette fois. 

Un important marchand de la surface a ouvert une boutique dans le quartier est, maintenant qu'il juge le coin plus fréquentable. Faut pas se fier aux apparences, mon bon monsieur ! Les livreurs passeront pas loin d'ici, on aura qu'à tendre des embuscades et leur piquer leur chargement. Ensuite, direction le marché noir. On s'arrangera pour le monter dans un autre quartier, peut-être au nord, là où plus personne ne va. Les pauvres gens des bas-fonds se passeront le mot, et on se fera une bonne clientèle.

La première opération commencera dès demain matin. Faudra essayer de pas abuser, histoire que le marchand en ait pas assez et ferme boutique. Au pire, on se concentrera sur une autre. 

L'idée de ce marché parallèle est aussi un idée de Furlan, mais il faudra demander d'aide d'autres gangs pour que ça fonctionne bien. Quand on veut pas se faire dénoncer, le mieux est de coopérer. Je m'inquiète pas trop pour la milice Rovoff ; j'ai l'impression que ça leur déplairait pas. Je soupçonne de plus en plus ces crapules de magouiller dans leur coin, mais tant qu'ils me marchent pas sur les pieds...

Je suis en train de parler de l'opération avec mes petits soldats devant un verre dans le bar du quartier est. C'est presque notre base d'opération maintenant, le gérant fait même plus attention. Faudra que je pense à lui faire des prix sur la marchandise... Fester, Gernot, Hagen... Il manque Egon, Furlan et Josef. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Ils sont sur un coup ? Ca m'étonnerait, surtout de Furlan ; et il traîne rarement avec Egon.

J'entends un fracas de verre brisé et des cris dans la rue. Des cris de femme. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Venez les gars !

Je sors en trombe du bar et je tourne le coin de la rue. A quelques pas, il y a le bordel. Je vois des couples de rupins venus de là-haut qui s'écartent en courant. J'emmène ma petite troupe voir ce qui se trame. C'est pas que je me prenne pour la milice, mais je suis curieux.

Il se passe quelque chose devant le bordel. Je vois une chaise renversée sur le pavé devant le bâtiment et une fenêtre pétée. Une fille - une pute probablement - se fait traîner par terre par un type passablement éméché ; c'est elle que j'ai entendue crier. Quel âge elle doit pas bien avoir ? Elle a l'air bien jeune... Je plisse les yeux... C'est là que je reconnais Egon. Il tient la fille par le poignet, une bouteille dans l'autre main et tient des propos insensés.

Il est balèze, Egon. Il fait presque deux fois ma taille et mon poids. Tout le monde s'écarte sur son passage. Une silhouette qui paraît fluette à côté lui saute sur le dos mais est rejetée violemment en arrière. C'est le petit Furlan. Il se frotte le bras, il a dû se faire mal.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais la milice Rovoff aime pas trop le grabuge, ça fait fuir les touristes et les honnêtes gens. Et comme ce drôle totalement bourré fait partie de mon groupe, je me sens responsable. Il va falloir que je l'arrête. Les gars, donnez-moi un coup de main.

Je vois qu'ils sont pas très chauds. Je m'y colle tout seul dans un premier temps. Je parle à Egon, lui demande de se calmer et de lâcher la fille. Il me sourit de toutes ses dents - il lui en manque deux - et l'attrape par les cheveux. La gamine piaille pitoyablement et se met à pleurer. Ah, non, ça va pas ça, c'est pas notre genre... Egon, tu fais chier ! Je vais te casser la gueule pour le compte !

Je relève mes manches et profite qu'il tourne la tête pour lui coller une bonne droite. Mais il doit pas être si saoul que ça car il réussit à attraper mon poing et à me tordre le bras. Je serre les dents et je lui fauche les jambes. Il tombe à la renverse, et j'en profite pour lui saisir le col et le secouer. Tu vas reprendre tes esprits, oui ?! Tu veux qu'on ait des problèmes ou quoi ?!

Il se redresse à demi et me flanque un monumental coup de boule qui m'envoie voler au loin. La vache ! J'y vois plus rien ! Furlan coure à mes côtés et tente de me relever. Dans un vague brouillard rouge, je distingue les autres qui ont sauté tous en même temps sur Egon pour le stopper. Mais il a l'air d'un vrai titan à côté d'eux, et il semble dans une telle fureur... Furlan, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu sais quelque chose ? Il regarde la scène, un peu pétrifié... Comme s'il se considérait comme responsable...

On est tous hors combat. Egon a repris la fille et personne ne s'interpose. Et la milice, elle fait quoi ? Arrêtez-le, bordel ! Furlan me relève mais je suis pas en état. Je peux juste lui gueuler d'aller trouver la milice. Il est en train de s'éloigner en courant quand il se produit quelque chose d'inespéré.

Egon semble tout à coup assommé par une force phénoménale. Je vois sa masse partir sur le côté et s'étaler sur le pavé. La fille est toujours là, à pleurer, et une bonne âme se risque jusqu'à elle pour la mettre à l'abri. Je vois pas très bien ce qui se passe. Je me rapproche en clopinant. Je distingue alors ce qui l'a frappé de plein fouet.

C'est Livaï.


	87. LES ENFANTS DE LA PESTE (octobre 833) Furlan Church

C'est un peu de ma faute, ce qui arrive.

Egon et moi, on était en route pour rejoindre les autres au bar, mais il était déjà passablement éméché. Il s'est mis à me parler de Clem, de façon très hargneuse et irrespectueuse. Je mettais ça sur son ivresse car lui et Clem sont amis depuis leur enfance. Ils s'engueulent parfois mais rien de bien méchant. 

Là, il ne cessait de râler et de dire qu'il en avait assez d'être à sa botte, d'être que le second, que Clem avait pas les épaules pour se faire respecter. Je lui ai répondu que Clem était un bon chef et que si j'étais dans la bande, c'était uniquement parce qu'il la commandait. Il s'est énervé encore plus, et a commencé à sortir des trucs sur la... sexualité de Clem que je peux à peine me redire en pensée tellement c'était crade. Disons pour faire court qu'il l'a traité de couille molle.

J'ai vu rouge. Je me suis arrêté en pleine rue et je me suis mis dans une rage folle. Je lui ai gueulé que c'était lui la couille molle, qu'il avait rien ni dans le froc, ni dans la tête !

J'ai bien compris que c'était allé trop loin et Egon s'est rué dans le bordel le plus proche en hurlant " _On va voir qui est une couille molle ! Moi au moins je suis capable de baiser une fille !_ " Je l'ai suivi en essayant de le calmer, mais il a balancé une chaise dans la fenêtre, a attrapé une fille qui discutait avec un homme dans un coin et l'a traînée par terre. Il ne cessait de répéter " _couille molle ! couille molle !_ " sans arrêt. Ses yeux étaient exorbités et tout le monde s'écartait sur son passage. Deux souteneurs ont essayé de l'arrêter, mais il les a balayés d'une seule main. L'alcool devait décupler ses forces.

Tous les bourgeois de la surface se sont sauvés en courant pour s'éloigner de ce spécimen fou des bas-fonds. Je le suivais quelques pas derrière mais il semblait pas faire attention à moi. La fille criait et pleurait en appelant à l'aide... Je savais même pas si c'était une prostituée... Elle me faisait pitié... Si je pouvais le faire lâcher prise quelques secondes...

Je me suis décidé à lui sauter sur le dos, mais il a juste eu à se secouer pour m'envoyer bouler. Quand je me suis relevé, j'ai vu Clem qui lui fonçait dessus. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait se faire assommer, mais Egon a fini par terre. Après un coup de tête très violent, Clem a volé en arrière, dans un étal de pommes. La fille était tellement terrifiée que même libre, elle pensait pas à s'enfuir. Egon l'a reprise par le poignet et a continué à la traîner dans la poussière. Personne faisait rien, alors Clem m'a soufflé d'aller chercher la milice.

Je suis en train de courir en direction du centre-ville quand j'aperçois Livaï. Il sort d'un magasin de fruits et légumes juste en face. Il a toujours l'air à moitié endormi mais faut jamais s'y fier. Il semble comprendre tout de suite ce qui se passe, et il fait alors quelque chose de totalement dingue. Il pose le sac plein qu'il a à la main dans un coin, se retrousse les manches, s'accroupit et s'élance vers Egon comme une flèche. Au dernier moment, il saute en l'air et décoche un magistral coup de pied dans la mâchoire d'Egon, qui bascule sur le côté, totalement ignorant de ce qui vient de lui arriver.

Egon a la bouche en sang, mais il est pas hors combat. Il semble même reprendre un peu ses esprits, comme si ce coup l'avait ramené à la réalité. Il se relève et essaie de choper la jambe de Livaï, qui l'évite d'un bond. Puis, il s'avance vers lui et fais reculer Egon sur les fesses. Il me jette un regard en coin, et je comprends ; il veut l'éloigner de la fille. Je m'approche d'elle et je la prends par les épaules pour la mettre à l'abri. Elle ne pleure plus et semble totalement hypnotisée par Livaï, qui fait face à Egon sans aucune peur. 

Je sais de quoi il est capable, je connais sa réputation mais je l'avais jamais vu à l'oeuvre. Egon non plus, je suppose. Il amorce un coup de poing dans la direction de Livaï, mais celui-ci glisse le long du bras de son adversaire, avec une rapidité étonnante, et lui colle son poing juste sous l'aisselle. Egon chancelle encore, mais tente de nouveau son coup de tête fétiche. Livaï l'encaisse avec sa propre tête, mais c'est Egon qui semble sonné. Ils saignent tous les deux, pourtant Livaï semble insensible à la douleur. Il toise Egon de toute sa petite taille, en l'invitant des yeux à continuer le combat, s'il l'ose.

Egon relève le défi, et fonce sur Livaï. Il l'attrape par la taille et tente de le plaquer au sol ; mais Livaï résiste, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître. Egon change de tactique et essaie de le soulever. Il finit par y arriver et Livaï décolle du sol comme s'il pesait rien. Mais, comme si Livaï se servait de la force d'Egon à son avantage, il le fait presque basculer en arrière en saisissant son gros bras, se rétablit sur ses pieds et, dans un mouvement impossible à décrire, fait virevolter Egon dans les airs pour le faire retomber lourdement sur le dos.

J'avais jamais vu quelqu'un se battre comme ça. Sans aucune autre arme que son corps, Livaï a réussi à mettre à terre un adversaire deux fois plus grand et plus lourd que lui. Il semble même pas essoufflé, comme si c'était banal pour lui.

Il s'assoit sur la large poitrine d'Egon, croise les bras et se penche vers lui. Il a l'air de lui dire quelque chose mais j'entends pas quoi. Egon hoche la tête, et Livaï se relève en s'époussetant les vêtements. Il reprend son sac, me jette un coup d'oeil, et, enfin je pense l'avoir vu, semble s'attarder un peu sur Clem, qui arrive vers nous, soutenu par Hagen. Il hoche la tête à son adresse et s'en retourne comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je capte le regard de Clem, planté dans le dos de Livaï qui s'éloigne... Il y en a long, dans ce regard ; comme un terrible regret...

Egon roule sur le dos en gémissant, et Clem demande qu'on aille le plonger dans la fontaine pour qu'il dessoule. Je me demande si je vais pas faire pareil, histoire de me remettre les idées en place après ce que je viens de voir.


	88. LA RAISON DU PLUS FORT... (février 834) Furlan Church

C'est jour de marché. Les affaires vont bon train.

Le quartier nord grouille de clients en tous genres : des membres de gangs locaux, des habitants des bas-fonds, et même des rupins, venus chercher ici ce qu'ils ne trouvent pas ailleurs. Et non seulement la milice Rovoff n'y voit aucun inconvénient mais elle contribue au bon fonctionnement de ce marché noir. Elle tient juste à s'assurer que les forces de l'Etat n'en entendront pas parler. Ils filtrent à l'entrée tous les individus suspects.

Mais y a pas à s'en faire. Nos clients ont aucun intérêt à vendre la mèche. Et on dévoile la marchandise que si on nous montre patte blanche. 

La dernière prise a été bonne. Avec la bande à Clem, on a réussit à choper deux cargaisons pleines de produits utiles. Les voisins sont pas en reste : des fruits, des légumes, du pain, du savon, du sucre, du papier, de l'alcool, du tabac... Il y a des propositions plus exotiques pour les plus riches comme des bijoux, des vêtements, des cosmétiques, des armes blanches, et des trucs... un peu étonnants dont je connais pas trop l'usage mais qu'on peut deviner. Ces nobliaux doivent mener une vie bien dissolue... Ca doit pas être si rose là-haut pour que tous ces larcins se retrouvent sous terre. Sans la coopération de la milice, rien de tout cela n'aurait pu arriver jusqu'ici.

Il y a aussi cette fameuse drogue, qui a fait parler d'elle il y a quelques années, et qui circule de nouveau. Je savais bien qu'il y avait un truc pas clair ; Rovoff semble être le fabricant et le distributeur. Il fait confiance qu'à ses gars pour veiller sur sa production. J'y ai jamais touché, je pense pas que ce soit très sain.

Que Rovoff ait fait des pieds et des mains pour prendre le contrôle des bas-fonds se comprend facilement, ici il peut trafiquer tranquille. Clem s'en fout, ils sont pas sur notre créneau. Nous, ont fait dans le produit de première nécessité et ça part sans problème. On s'est déjà fait un paquet de fric. Ca nous fera tous tenir le temps qu'on se décide pour un nouveau raid.

Egon semble être rentré dans le rang et il abat sa part de boulot, comme tout le monde. Clem lui a pas tenu rigueur de la bagarre de la dernière fois, et ils semblent de nouveau bons amis. Je lui aurait pas pardonné si facilement, moi... En plus, Clem m'a demandé de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé, et il a bien fallu que j'explique en détail ce que Egon avait dit. Clem a juste haussé les sourcils et les épaules et m'a dit de pas m'inquiéter, qu'il devait être saoul. Il l'était sans aucun doute... mais quand même.

Clem a l'air de se foutre totalement de la façon dont les gens jugent sa manière de vivre. Mais Egon est un ami, alors, forcément, ça doit le toucher quand même. Il devrait se montrer un peu plus dur, même avec ses proches.

On a presque tout liquidé aujourd'hui. Il reste encore quelques heures avant l'extinction des feux, et on a l'autorisation de faire nocturne si on veut, à condition de payer un petit supplément à la milice. Ces messieurs estiment que ça leur fait une charge de travail en plus alors qu'ils pourraient aller se pieuter. Voyez-vous ça ! Ils se gênent pas ! Clem veut pas qu'on le taxe, alors il a ordonné qu'on plie bagages avant. J'attends les derniers clients.

Je me sens bien dans ce rôle. Le commerce, c'est vraiment ce qui me plaît. Tiens, une femme avec son petit qui se ramènent. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut la bonne dame ? Du sucre, de la farine, des pommes... Sans doute pour faire une bonne tarte à son môme. Vu les prix qu'on pratique, elle pourrait sans doute en faire une tous les jours. Ca me rappelle tellement de choses... Quand maman nous faisait des gâteaux, à Ilsa et moi... Je l'envie, ce gamin. Prends soin de ta maman, petit. Et régale-toi.

J'ai bien l'impression que c'est fini. Ah non, quelqu'un d'autre se présente. Oh la la, il manquait plus que lui. Livaï s'avance vers mon étal. Pas étonnant qu'il vienne ici. Je sais qu'il est un voleur pro, c'est avec son argent volé qu'il compte payer. De la marchandise volée contre de l'argent volé... Qu'est-ce qui peut paraître plus naturel, ici, sous terre ?

Il hoche la tête à mon intention et je lui réponds. On a jamais eu de réels contacts ou une vraie conversation. Tout ce que je sais sur lui, c'est Clem qui me l'a dit. Je l'avais même jamais vu d'aussi près, à vrai dire... C'est vrai qu'il a une tête de voyou, mais il est toujours nickel sur son apparence, les cheveux bien coiffés, bien propres, les fringues sans un pli - comment il fait ? -, pas une seule trace de crasse sur lui. Y a guère que ses bottes qui peuvent être un peu crottées de temps en temps. Il est très intimidant même s'il est plus petit que moi. Il lui suffit de me fixer sans ciller pour que j'éprouve le besoin de détourner les yeux...

Ok, je sais ce dont il est capable. Mais là, je dois jouer mon rôle de vendeur.

Il me demande du thé, du noir, si j'en ai. Pas de problème. Je lui en sors deux boîtes. Et du sucre aussi. Du savon ? Ca, j'en ai plus, faudra attendre la prochaine "livraison"... Il s'en formalise pas. A la place, il me prend un assortiment de légumes. Je sais qu'il vit seul - enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit -, il doit savoir cuisiner. Tandis qu'il me paie, je vois les voisins plier boutique. Certains vont rester encore un peu. Je souris à Livaï de façon très professionnelle en pensant qu'il va s'éloigner, mais il me pose une dernière question.

Où est-ce qu'il pourrait se procurer une plume, de l'encre et du papier ici ? 

Je suis sur le cul. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Je lui réponds en bredouillant que je suis pas sûr, mais la bande de Kayetan, plus loin en haut de la rue, doit peut-être avoir ça. Il me remercie et s'éloigne dans la direction indiquée.

J'en reviens toujours pas. J'aurai jamais pensé qu'il savait écrire ! Ca nous fait au moins un point commun, ha ha !


	89. LA RAISON DU PLUS FORT... (mars 834) Bastian Corbinian, homme de main de Rovoff

Le patron est satisfait de la tournure que prennent les choses dans les bas-fonds.

Les petits délinquants font leurs affaires, les plus grands s'occupent des leurs en nous payant un petit extra si concurrence il y a. Quelques plaintes de richards du dessus atterrissent parfois à la caserne, mais on en fait pas une affaire. On patrouille un peu, on donne l'impression qu'on s'y intéresse, mais on laisse couler. Ils finissent par revenir de toute façon ; en faisant plus attention, ha ha !

Les gros coups, comme ceux des gangs de Clemens et de Kayetan, ne sont autorisés qu'une fois par mois, et par sur de trop gros chargements, pour pas qu'on en fasse toute une histoire et que les commerçants désertent pas les bas-fonds. Ils ont très bien compris. On aura pas de problème avec eux.

Le trafic de drogue se porte bien, et s'exporte aussi à la surface. Le patron n'a pas répété la même erreur ; les revendeurs ne transportent que de petites quantités et restent isolés afin d'éviter les trahisons. Faut pas mettre tous ses oeufs dans le même panier, comme je dis toujours.

Les habituels voleurs à la tire continuent de faire leur marché dans la foule de plus en plus dense et hétéroclite. Il est encore plus facile pour eux d'opérer dans ces conditions, ils passent vraiment inaperçus. La patron veut qu'on recense tous les criminels dans toutes les catégories mais ceux-là sont tellement furtifs qu'il est difficile de savoir qui ils sont. Ils peuvent être solitaires ou faire partie de gangs plus élargis, on en sait rien.

Ce que ces braves gens ignorent c'est que sous ce marché noir existe un autre trafic encore plus souterrain, celui de la vente d'êtres humains. Le patron ne le tolère qu'à condition que les esclavagistes paient une petite fortune pour cacher - ou capturer - leur marchandise ici. Je me dis que ça reste du business, mais quand même, c'est très glauque tout ça... Et les "salles de vente" sont remplies de gens louches des deux sexes, tous de la capitale, qui restent des heures les yeux écarquillés et la bave aux lèvres en attendant que passe leur future acquisition. On y vend de tout, des femmes, des hommes, des enfants, pour tous les usages... J'ai pas trop envie d'imaginer... et j'ai plus envie non plus de faire le pied de grue dans ce genre d'endroit, je le dirais au patron. Je suis un salaud, ok, mais y a des limites. Il a qu'à envoyer Lanzo, il a l'air d'apprécier ce genre d'ambiance.

Le niveau de vie a augmenté, l'argent que les citoyens dépensent dans les bas-fonds circule bien, et l'Etat en a aussi sa part, ça fait partie de notre contrat, donc on s'y plie. Mais on se refait tellement bien par ailleurs qu'on sent pas ces petites ponctions. Il est vrai qu'il y a de moins en moins de candidats pour aller vivre à la surface, les riches qui descendent sont bien plus nombreux. Et il reste les indigents. La plupart sont des vieux ou des infirmes qui peuvent plus rien faire du tout pour vivre. On essaie de les cacher un peu et de s'arranger pour qu'ils clamsent hors de vue... quitte à les y aider un peu. Ils rapportent rien à la communauté, ceux-là.

En attendant, on s'est aménagé la caserne à notre goût ; on y reçoit les quelques plaintes pour vol - fermez bien vos poches, monsieur -, de très rares pour viol - cachez-moi ces nichons, madame -, et de temps en temps de commerçants qui se font braquer - achetez un fusil, c'est autorisé sous le comptoir. La plupart du temps, on nous signale des cadavres à brûler, des actes de vandalisme sur la voie publiques, ou des bagarres. Si on est d'humeur, on se déplace ; sinon, et bien... ça attendra bien demain.

Tout ce petit monde tourne dans une harmonie presque parfaite... J'en chialerai presque, tiens !


	90. LA RAISON DU PLUS FORT... (avril 834) Livaï

Je me porte bien, point de vue finance. Faut dire que je me contente de peu, en ce qui concerne la nourriture et les loisirs. Quand j'ai l'impression de trop tourner en rond, je sors et je vais observer la foule.

Et je pense à des tas de trucs.

A ma vie d'abord. Je peux pas dire que je me sente seul - j'aime être seul -, mais avoir de la compagnie, seulement quand je le veux, ça reste agréable. Et puis il m'arrive de me sentir encore plus seul quand je suis entouré de monde... Je me suis toujours senti curieusement détaché de tous les autres, enfermé dans mon corps et dans ma tête. Même quand je fais l'amour, je ne donne presque rien de moi. Je sais trop ce qui finit par arriver quand je m'attache aux gens... Ils meurent ou se tirent et me laissent derrière, je veux plus de ça. Je suis le seul qui décide de ma vie, et ça me va. Je laisserai personne me dire ce que je dois faire.

Et ça me remet Clem en mémoire... Pour son dernier raid, il m'a presque supplié de leur donner un coup de main, au cas où ça tournerait mal ; pas pour tuer, juste s'assurer que le pigeon pose pas de problème. J'ai refusé. Je savais très bien où il voulait en venir. Car si j'avais pris part au raid, j'aurai demandé à être payé en retour sur le bénéfice des ventes, ce qui m'aurait propulsé dans la bande de gré ou de force. Peut-être même que j'aurai cédé... s'il avait été encore plus persuasif...

Putain, j'ai le cerveau en vrac en ce moment, je sais plus trop ce que je dois penser...

Je les envie parfois, quand je les vois rigoler tous ensemble, bras dessus bras dessous. Ils ont l'air de pas avoir peur de l'avenir et de se soutenir les uns les autres. Même cet imbécile d'Egon, à qui j'ai mis une raclée, a l'air d'avoir retrouvé la confiance des autres. Clem devrait se méfier quand même... 

J'ai compris, dès notre première rencontre, qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. S'il l'avait pas été, je l'aurais envoyé balader. Je lui ai dit des choses que j'avais jamais dites à personne. Quand je lui ai raconté que Kenny l'Egorgeur avait été mon tuteur, il en revenait pas. Mais il a rien remis en doute. Je crois que c'est ce qui m'a plu chez lui ; cette totale confiance qu'il avait en moi au point de croire absolument tout ce que je lui disais sans condition. C'est pas quelqu'un à qui on a envie de mentir. Et son rire est tellement franc, tellement vrai... Il me rappelle celui de Betti... Il a beau être plus vieux que moi, il me donne toujours l'impression d'être beaucoup plus innocent...

En tout cas, hormis Egon que je sens pas, les autres m'ont l'air réglos. Il les guide avec son intégrité, pas sa sévérité. Il y a le jeune, là, aux cheveux blonds, qui tient souvent le stock au marché noir. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il se met à transpirer quand je débarque, mais j'ai bien vu que c'était une tête. Il a du sang-froid et semble très attaché à Clem.

Je finis par me demander si je vais pas... Bah, non, je vais oublier ça. J'ai pas l'esprit d'équipe ni de camaraderie.

Je me suis remis à écrire. Je recopie de nouveau des pages de mes livres et mon écriture me semble vraiment correcte. D'ailleurs, j'ai les doigts qui me démangent. Je vais me rentrer et gratter un peu de papier. C'est vraiment une veine d'avoir trouvé tout ce qu'il me fallait au marché noir.

J'ai aussi une théière et un service à thé, achetés légalement ceux-là, dans un des nouvelles boutiques du centre-ville. Je n'y vais plus que pour voler. Ca a foutrement changé, à tel point que j'ai du mal à reconnaître les rues de mon enfance, quand elles ont pas carrément disparu.

Il n'y a que des truands dans mon quartier. Enfin non, quelques citadins qui sont pas dans le circuit y crèchent aussi, mais ils posent pas de problème. Ils doivent se dire que la présence de petits délinquants comme nous doit dissuader la grande criminalité de prendre la place. Je les vole pas, ceux-là. La bande à Clem habite quelques maisons plus loin. Je les entends parfois quand les lumières sont éteintes, ils gueulent à réveiller les morts quand ils sont ivres.

Je mets la théière sur le feu, un bon feu de bois bien chaud - la milice Rovoff l'autorise en toute saison - et je me sors une tasse. Une très belle porcelaine, avec un liseret violet tout autour... Ils ont du goût pour les beaux objets, là-haut. Je sors mon livre, et j'attrape ma plume et mon encrier. Une fois que la théière est bien bouillante, je l'attrape avec un torchon pour pas me brûler et je verse le thé noir dans la tasse. Je laisse mes mains se réchauffer au contact de la porcelaine jusqu'à ce que ce soit trop chaud, et je bois une gorgée. Aucune boisson ne m'a jamais fait autant de bien.

Je crois que finalement, je suis pas si loin de l'image que je me fais du bonheur. Un feu, une tasse de thé, un livre... Est-ce que je me vois finir ma vie dans ce cadre ? Peut-être bien. Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai encore ce sentiment de quelque chose de... d'inachevé ? J'ai toujours l'impression d'attendre mon heure, comme si un truc allait me tomber sur le coin de la gueule sans prévenir, un truc énorme et qui changerait totalement ma vie. Bah, ça doit être mon instinct qui me fait rester sur le qui-vive tout le temps. C'est devenu une seconde nature. Mais... non, cette sensation-là est différente.

J'attrape ma plume et je la trempe dans l'encre. Sa pointe est renforcée en acier, on m'a assuré qu'elle durerait plus longtemps. J'évacue l'excédent et je commence à tracer des mots. Parfois, je me demande si je serais pas capable de faire autre chose que de recopier. Autrefois, j'ai écrit une lettre à Kenny, et la sensation de sortir mes propres mots m'avait plu. Je pourrais réessayer.

Pendant que je pensais à ça, la plume levée, l'encre a formé une petite bavure sur la page. Juste à côté, je me rends compte que j'ai écrit un mot ; un nom. Clemens...

Décidément, c'est un nom bien trop doux pour les bas-fonds...


	91. LA RAISON DU PLUS FORT... (mai 834) Clemens Dierk

Je briefe les gars sur le prochain raid. On va pas tarder à décoller. Les lames sont affûtées et les esprits clairs. Ca devrait bien se passer.

La cible est la prochaine livraison de chez Reeves.

On garde la même méthode. Hagen et Fester se jettent la tête du cheval pour l'immobiliser ; Egon et moi on terrorise le type pour le forcer à laisser son chargement. S'il se rebiffe, Egon lui colle une bonne claque pour l'assommer, et s'ils sont plus de deux, Gernot vient en renfort. Furlan reste dans le coin pour faire le guet et s'assurer que personne se pointe. On laisse le type dans les vapes dans un coin de la rue - d'où il se réveillera avant d'aller se plaindre à la caserne - et on emmène la charrette dans une planque du quartier nord. Net et sans bavures.

Franchement, c'est tellement facile que je me demande pourquoi personne n'y avait pensé avant nous. Egon râle toujours parce qu'il voudrait bien pouvoir les planter de temps en temps ; mais à quoi bon tuer des gens si on peut l'éviter ? Pas la peine de se mettre des meurtres sur le dos. 

On arrive à notre poste d'observation. Furlan se met à hululer ; la charrette approche. Ces idiots essaient à chaque fois de prendre une autre route en espérant nous éviter, mais on connaît ces lieux comme le fond de notre pantalon. 

Hagen et Fester se tiennent près ; quand la tête du cheval dépassera du coin de la rue, ils devront entré en action. Egon et moi, on prépare nos couteaux, avec l'ordre express de s'en servir qu'en cas de nécessité. Il grommelle encore...

Le dos de Fester sort de mon champ de vision et j'entends un hennissement ; non, plusieurs. Ah, il y a deux chevaux cette fois. Divisez vos forces, les gars, faut pas laisser ce pigeon s'enfuir ! Egon et moi sortons de l'ombre. Deux puissants chevaux sont en train de ruer dans leurs brancards tandis que les passagers - eux aussi sont deux - vocifèrent comme des fous. Désolée messieurs, mais c'est à moi.

Les deux types se calment à la vue de nos couteaux. Egon leur sert son plus beau sourire carnassier en prime. Ok, ça roule, ils sont coopératifs. Les chevaux le sont moins ; Fester et Hagen ont beau leur parler gentiment, les bêtes semblent affolées. Il va falloir les calmer avant que leur tapage ne s'entende jusqu'au centre-ville. Gernot arrive en renfort.

Le chargement a l'air plus important que d'habitude. On va se faire des couilles en or. Pas étonnant qu'ils aient eu besoin de deux chevaux pour le tirer. J'ordonne aux deux types de descendre de charrette et de pas s'inquiéter si Egon leur tape dessus, ils auront juste une grosse bosse. Je sais pas si je l'ai imaginé mais l'un d'eux a comme un sourire en coin... Ouhla, j'aime pas ça... Ca veut dire quoi ? Ils transportent quoi ? Quelque chose de dangereux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sous cette bâche ?

Tandis qu'Egon veut forcer les deux mecs à descendre, je me dirige vers la bâche à l'arrière de la charrette, et je tends la main pour la soulever. J'entends un grand cri dans mon dos, puis la toile se soulève brusquement.

Y avait un troisième type planqué dessous. Avec un fusil braqué devant lui.

J'ai juste assez de temps pour réaliser ce qui se passe et faire un saut de côté par-dessus le bord de la charrette. Le tireur fait feu dans ma direction, et je sens une brûlure à mon pied gauche. Les chevaux hennissent de plus belle, mais la charrette ne démarre pas. Egon se met à hurler à tout le monde de faire gaffe. Je me retourne, un peu sonné, étendu par terre, mon couteau à quelques mètres. je vois que ma botte a explosée ; j'ai pris un coup de fusil, et le cuir de la botte a presque fondu sur mon pied blessé.

Je me redresse, dans l'ombre de la rue et je regarde ce qui se passe. Fester et Hagen se cachent tout près des chevaux mais ils vont bientôt plus pouvoir les tenir. Egon est au prise avec l'un des deux types qui a, à son tour, a sorti un fusil ; il devait le cacher quelque part. Egon parvient à lui faire lâcher prise, mais le deuxième semble aussi vouloir se mettre de la partie. Quant au mec dissimulé sous la bâche, il continue de me chercher des yeux.

Ca va mal. Ces types avaient tout prévu, ils sont venus armés. Les armes à feu sont réglementées dans les bas-fonds, soit ils les ont passées en douce, soit ils ont payés un supplément... Je préconise le repli. Mais je sais que si je gueule, l'autre va me repérer. Vu que je clopine, j'ai peu de chance de lui échapper.

Bordel, c'est dans un moment comme ça que j'aurai besoin de toi, Livaï !

Je vois Gernot tomber par terre. La charrette se met à avancer. Et je peux rien faire d'autre que la regarder lui passer dessus... Son corps tressaille juste un peu au moment où les sabots, puis les roues lui écrasent les os... Je serre les lèvres... Putain, Gern... Fester se jette à terre, et parvient à aller se cacher en roulant sur lui-même. Egon semble encore en forme et a réussi à arracher un fusil des main du premier type ; le deuxième semble pas armé, mais il a repris les rênes et fais en sorte de mettre la charrette dans un endroit plus abrité. Mais ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'ils pourrait mettre les chevaux au galop et les faire sortir définitivement de l'embuscade. Au lieu de ça, il fait piétiner l'attelage sur place.

Je comprend ce qu'ils veulent : nous éliminer, une fois pour toutes.

Le troisième mec tire sur Egon. Apparemment il l'a loupé car Egon saute sur le sol avec le fusil à la main et tente de rejoindre une cachette. Je siffle dans sa direction et il se tourne vers moi. Je lui fait signe de se barrer et d'emmener les autres avec lui, mais il me fait juste un sourire. Il épaule le fusil, vise le conducteur de la charrette et décoche une salve. Le corps du type dégringole et vient s'étaler par terre. La détonation affole de nouveau les chevaux qui se mettent à piétiner en arrière dans la rue étroite, menaçant de renverser leur chargement. Fester a attrapé le corps de Gernot et l'a tiré sur le côté, mais maintenant c'est vers moi que les roues se précipitent. 

Je me tire du chemin juste à temps avant que l'arrière de la charrette emboutisse un mur de pierre. Je me prends la moitié du mur sur la tronche, mais je m'en tire bien... Du moins, je le pensais avant de me retrouver nez à nez avec le canon du fusil du troisième type. 

Il a pas lâché l'affaire. Coincé comme je suis entre le mur éboulé et la charrette, j'ai guère de chance d'en réchapper. Au dernier moment, la seule chose que j'espère, c'est que les gars pourront s'enfuir...

Le type me sourit, et je vois son doigt bouger. Je ferme les yeux, et j'entends la détonation... mais je suis vivant. Je réouvre les yeux, et j'aperçois la tête du type qui explose littéralement devant moi. Son sang retombe en jet et repeint en rouge le fond de la charrette. Celle-ci se remet à avancer et je vois que l'autre conducteur est mort lui aussi, le couteau d'Hagen planté dans la gorge. Après quelques mètres, son corps, secoué par les cahots de la route, chute sur le pavé. Les chevaux continuent seuls leur chemin dans l'obscurité.

Egon m'a sauvé la vie. Il me traîne dans un coin de rue tranquille. Je m'adosse à un mur pour souffler. Mon pied me fait souffrir, et je me rends compte que maintenant qu'il pisse le sang ; mais la perte de Gernot est bien pire... Egon est debout devant moi, le fusil à la main, et je peux pas m'empêcher de le remercier en soupirant ; t'es un vrai pote, Egon, sans toi je serais mort là-bas. T'es vraiment le meilleur... Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu braques ce fusil sur moi ? T'es... t'es pas bien ?!

Je comprends le véritable sens de son sourire maintenant. De tous ses sourires. 

J'ai pas le temps de lui poser la question. La question... pourquoi tu l'as pas laissé faire ? Il me donne la réponse comme si j'avais parlé à haute voix. " _Je voulais le faire moi-même_ ", qu'il dit. Ok. J'ai pas la force de crier. Le dernier coup qu'il vient de me donner est trop fort... Je suffoque... Fais ce que t'as à faire, vieux. Fais le bien. Et essaie au moins de prendre soin d'eux. 

J'aurais dû t'écouter... Me montrer plus dur et agir comme un vrai tueur... Mais je pouvais pas... J'ai eu tort ; tu es le plus fort...

Au moment de la détonation, alors que les souvenirs de ma vie ont fini de défiler, le dernier qui me reste est celui de Livaï allumant une clope, tandis que ma main caresse son dos... Si seulement je pouvais l'emporter avec moi...

Une autre question... à laquelle j'aurais voulu une réponse...

Livaï... Liv...


	92. LA RAISON DU PLUS FORT... (juin 834) Furlan Church

La vie n'est plus la même sans Clem...

On fait semblant, mais on le sait bien au fond.

C'est pas que Egon soit un mauvais chef, le dernier raid s'est mieux passé - pas de fusils planqués - cette fois, mais on marche à la dure. On rit moins, on sort moins ensemble. C'est comme si on vivait tous dans notre bulle, séparés les uns des autres. Hagen est encore bouleversé par la mort de Gernot ; c'était son meilleur ami.

Egon nous permet de tenir en nous gardant les pieds sur terre. Il veut recruter de nouveaux membres et ne cesse de répéter que Clem voudrait pas nous voir comme ça. Il est le dernier à l'avoir vu en vie, et comme j'étais pas là durant l'assaut - Clem m'avait ordonné de rester en arrière -, j'ai pas trop compris ce qui s'est passé. Apparemment, Clem s'est pris une balle dans le pied d'abord, puis le type lui a tiré une salve de chevrotine dans la tête avant que Egon lui rende la pareille. Je me souviens des détonations... J'avais jamais entendu le bruit d'un fusil avant. 

Les fusils, on les a gardés. Ainsi que les chevaux.

La charrette s'était tirée très loin, il a fallu marcher pour la retrouver. Des mendiants l'avaient déjà prise d'assaut. On y a mis les corps de Clem et Gernot. Gern avait encore figure humaine, mais Clem... Son visage était plus qu'une bouillie... Je suis allé gerber après avoir vu ça... Ce que je me suis dit après coup, c'est qu'il avait pas dû souffrir...

J'ai voulu organiser une veillée pour eux, mais elle a pas duré bien longtemps, les cadavres posent un gros problème sanitaire dans les bas-fonds. Mais tout le monde de la truanderie a appris la nouvelle, et quand on a décidé de brûler les corps, sur les hauteurs du quartier nord, là où c'est autorisé, quelques autres sont venus assister au spectacle. 

La bande de Kayetan, avec laquelle on avait de bonnes relations, s'est montrée navrée pour nous. C'étaient de chics types, réglos et tout, qu'ils disaient. Kayetan en personne m'a mis la main sur l'épaule pour me réconforter, car j'en menais pas large. J'étais celui de la bande qui avait le moins de réticence à montrer son émotion ; les autres serraient les lèvres et mettaient un point d'honneur à ne pas pleurer. Les mecs pleurent pas, c'est ce qu'on nous a tous appris.

Mais quand les flammes ont commencé à monter et que l'odeur de chair brûlée a envahi le coin, je me suis laissé aller pour de bon. Rien à foutre si on me prenait pour un bébé. Quand on perd un ami, on a le droit de faire ce genre de chose. Merde, les bas-fonds avaient pas fait de moi un monstre ; non, pas encore. Je crois que Hagen m'a suivi sur ce coup.

D'autres spectateurs, plus dispersés, sont venus près du brasier. Il y avait une silhouette, que j'ai tout de suite identifiée, qui s'en ait approché plus que les autres. Celle de Livaï. Il se découpait très nettement sur le flamboiement du feu, et s'en est approché de vraiment très près... si près que j'ai cru à un moment qu'il allait se jeter dedans. Mais non, il est resté là, immobile, les mains le long du corps, les cheveux voletant au souffle des flammes. Il devait avoir tellement chaud...

Je me suis déplacé pour voir son visage, pour m'assurer s'il disait quelque chose ou pas. Il me semble avoir vu bouger ses lèvres, mais avec les jeux d'ombres, j'ai pas pu être sûr... Quand il s'est détourné, il a volontairement dirigé ses pas vers nous, Fester, Egon, Hagen et moi. Je me suis dit qu'il voulait peut-être nous dire quelque chose, un mot gentil, vu qu'il avait bien connu Clem - enfin, d'une façon qu'aucun d'entre nous ne pouvait imaginer -, mais il s'est planté devant nous, le visage tout aussi impassible, les yeux fixes. Enfin, pas tout à fait. 

Ses yeux étaient posés sur Egon. Et sur sa bouche, on discernait un pli de colère, non, de haine pure. Tout ça transperçait Egon comme des poignards, et après deux minutes de ce face à face silencieux, Livaï a désigné ses yeux avec ses deux doigts puis les a pointés sur Egon. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il se ratatinait, et je peux dire que c'était impressionnant. Egon a commencé à danser d'un pied sur l'autre. Livaï ne s'est décidé à lever le camp que lorsque Egon en a détourné son regard.

Je n'ai pas compris ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là. Le reproche silencieux sur le visage de Livaï... Non, même aujourd'hui, je veux pas m'interroger sur son sens. Est-ce qu'il nous reproche de pas avoir protégé Clem ? Ou de l'avoir tué ? Non, il peut pas penser ça... Sa haine semblait tout entière tournée vers Egon, pas vers nous autres... Qu'est-ce qu'il sait qu'on ignore ? Est-ce que Egon serait... ?

Non, c'est pas possible, il aurait pas fait ça. Clem était son ami. Même s'ils avaient des hauts et des bas, ça explique rien. Il peut pas avoir tiré dans le visage de Clem ; il peut pas avoir fait ça et se tenir là, à nos côtés, en nous répétant chaque jour à quel point Clem était formidable et combien il a à coeur de continuer son oeuvre.

Mais maintenant que j'y pense... Egon avait un fusil... et la dernière détonation a retentit longtemps après les autres. Je m'en souviens très bien... Egon... il était seul avec Clem...

Non, Furlan, laisse tomber, ça mène à rien de se poser tant de questions. Clem est mort et on le ramènera pas. Continuer à y penser ne sert à rien d'autre qu'à se rendre encore plus triste...


	93. LA RAISON DU PLUS FORT... (octobre 834) Livaï

Je n'ai aucune preuve. Aucune pour légitimer mes doutes. A part mon intime conviction.

Ca fait un bon moment maintenant que Clem est mort. Mais ça me semble hier. Quand la nouvelle à fait le tour des bas-fonds, je n'y ai pas cru tout d'abord ; mais je me suis vite résigné car... encore une fois, j'en avais le pressentiment.

Quelques jours avant, j'avais encore fait un cauchemar que je me rappelle encore parfaitement. La plupart des gens se souviennent plus volontiers de leurs beaux rêves, soit disant parce que c'est plus agréable. Avec moi, c'est vite fait, je fais jamais de beaux rêves ; donc je ne me souviens que des mauvais.

Dans ce cauchemar, dont je me suis réveillé en sueur, j'étais à terre et je souffrais. J'entendais les bruit de sabots d'un cheval quelque part près de moi, et aussi un cri, qui articulait un nom, celui de Clem. Après qu'une détonation ait retenti, j'ai vu l'arrière d'une charrette se précipiter vers moi et j'ai senti les roues me pénétrer dans le corps... Je me souviens du son de mes os qui craquaient, de la douleur infinie, et de la peur en voyant les sabots des chevaux s'approcher de mon visage... Je me suis réveillé juste avant ; j'ai respiré très fort et très bruyamment pendant plusieurs minutes, cloué sur le sol à bas de mon lit sans pouvoir me relever. Chacun de mes os me semblait brisé...

Je n'avais jamais eu de cauchemars si réalistes jusqu'à présent. Et l'impression de danger imminent, de mort inévitable, m'avait pris aux tripes. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Tout ce que je savais c'est que ça avait un rapport avec Clem.

Je serais bien allé le voir pour lui raconter. Mais il m'aurait sans doute ri au nez sans le prendre au sérieux. C'est ce que je me suis dit... Mais non, s'il m'avait cru ? De tout façon, de quoi aurais-je pu le mettre en garde ? Je n'avais rien compris à ce rêve !

Ce n'est qu'après la tragédie que j'ai compris. Le détails ont circulé : la charrette attelée de deux chevaux, les fusils cachés, celui qui était mort piétiné... et Clem, tué d'une salve dans la tête. Tout devenait clair. J'y avais assisté. J'étais là... non, j'aurais pu être là.

Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas laissé faire ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas cédé ? Il y a peu, je m'étais presque décidé à le faire, à rejoindre la bande... Mais à cause de mon putain d'orgueil, Clem est mort... Je sais, c'est stupide de me mettre ça sur le dos, j'y suis pour rien ! Mais... si j'avais été là... peut-être que tout le monde serait en vie... Ou peut-être que je serais mort ! Peut-être, mais au moins je me sentirais pas coupable, j'aurai pu tenter quelque chose ! Je déteste me sentir aussi impuissant... Mais peut-on savoir quel choix sera le meilleur ? Y' en a-t-il seulement un ?

Je déteste de ne rien pouvoir faire en sachant que j'aurai pu changer les choses ! Ca me tue...

Quant à cet Egon... il a beau faire bonne figure, je suis sûr qu'il y est pas pour rien. C'est comme si je voyais le sang de Clem sur ses mains... Personne d'autre ne le voit, c'est sûr. Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé réellement, mais je suis presque sûr qu'il est au moins en partie coupable, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ou alors c'est parce qu'il faut que je passe mes nerfs sur quelqu'un ?... Par respect pour Clem, je ferais rien payer à personne. Il est leur chef maintenant. Ils le suivent et lui font confiance. J'ai pas le droit de me mêler de ça.

Depuis le bûcher, je suis de nouveau en période d'insomnie. Et à chaque fois que je repense à tout ça, la souffrance dans mes os et le mal de crâne reviennent, comme une douleur fantôme...

Comme si je payais dans ma propre chair la mort de ces deux hommes...


	94. LES MARCHANDS D'HOMMES (septembre 836) Markus Othmar, trafiquant d'humains

Nos meilleures prises sont toutes parties cette semaine ; et à des prix plus élevés qu'on l'imaginait, quel bol !

Je me serais bien gardé le petit pour moi, mais les potes étaient pas d'accord ; les enfants, c'est ce qui rapporte le plus. Tant pis pour lui, il a qu'à prier pour que le vieux pervers qui l'a remporté lui ordonne seulement de récurer les casseroles.

Je pensais pas que ça marchait aussi bien, le trafic d'humains. J'y suis entré grâce à un bon piston, c'est très sélectif comme milieu. Parce qu'on risque la taule à perpèt si on se fait choper... Bah, les gueux des bas-fonds intéressent personne. Y a une manne quasi inépuisable de gosses ou de femmes seuls à récolter. Les rupins du Mur Sina en raffolent, de ces miséreux. On fait que répondre à leur demande après tout.

La milice Rovoff nous laisse faire nos affaires tant qu'on paie largement. Tout le quartier nord-ouest des bas-fonds nous appartient, et tout le monde peut pas y traîner. Ceux dont les visages ne sont pas connus se doivent de rebrousser chemin pour pas avoir d'ennui. Mais même si les brigades spéciales venaient jeter un oeil, elles trouveraient rien. Car même quand on est déjà sous terre, on peut faire encore mieux ! Un sous-sol dans le sous-sol ! C'est là que la marchandise est entreposées et que les enchères ont lieux.

Tous ceux qui s'y rendent sont des invités spéciaux ; des amis d'amis de clients qui ont été très satisfaits de nos services. Ils viennent jeter un oeil sur les produits à vendre avant la séance et font leur choix. Ensuite, ils attendent que passe l'objet de leur convoitise et ils enchérissent. C'est tellement simple ; ça coûte rien et ça rapporte gros.

La milice nous a interdit de toucher aux ménages, aux gangs de rue et aux touristes de bonne famille, car ils constituent un fond de commerce pour eux. Ca va de soi. Il reste bien assez de quoi s'occuper. Les putes qui font le tapin sans souteneur, les filles qui traînent, les garçons qui font la manche, les poivrots, c'est pas ce qui manque. Les filles et les garçons encore jeunes partent le mieux. Il nous arrive de tomber sur des hommes adultes, livrés par des chefs de bandes qui tiennent à se débarrasser de concurrents trop encombrants. Ils sont durs à mater mais on les brise toujours. Des coups de matraque, de fouets, des clopes appliquées là où il faut et on finit par obtenir un toutou docile.

De temps en temps, on fait notre marché à l'extérieur, dans le Mur Maria. Quelque raids sur des fermes ou des baraques isolées dans la campagne peuvent donner de bons résultats. Pas plus tard qu'il y a un mois, on a chopé une mère seule et ses deux filles dans une masure près d'un petit bois. C'était le gros lot. J'entends encore les cris de la femme suppliant qu'on la sépare pas de ses enfants ! Elles ont toutes été achetées, par des personnes différentes. Pour des usages différents aussi, sans doute. Ca me concerne pas, on gère pas le service après-vente.

Lanzo devrait plus tarder. C'est le sous-fifre de Bastian. Il l'envoie à sa place maintenant. Paraît qu'il aime pas trop la salle des ventes. Quelle petite nature, celui-là ! Y a pourtant rien de mieux au monde ! Sentir l'énergie de la salle, l'attente, le suspens des prix lancés à intervalles réguliers, la marchandise enchaînée sur l'estrade, soumise et dans l'angoisse de son sort, et enfin contempler le visage de celui qui a remporté la partie ! Et un bon paquet de fric à l'arrivée ! Aah, je troquerais cette vie pour aucune autre !

Le voilà. Je lui donne le montant de notre loyer, sans discuter. De toute façon, c'est pas grand chose. Je vois à ses yeux brillants et à son sourire béat qu'il a aimé la séance. Pourquoi qu'il s'en achèterai pas un, un de ces jours, que je lui demande ? Il saurait pas quoi faire d'une bête humaine. Nan, ce qui l'excite c'est la détresse. Quand elle décompose leur visage, quand elle tombe avec les larmes, et parfois avec le sang quand y en a un qui mérite de se faire rosser en public pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières. C'est ça qu'il aime. 

Je comprends, parfois ça me fait triquer, moi aussi.


	95. LES MARCHANDS D'HOMMES (octobre 836) Reto Seppel, homme de confiance

Messire aimerait bien ce petit paradis souterrain. On y trouve tout ce qui se fait de plus illégal. C'est tout à fait son truc ; plus c'est glauque, plus ça lui plaît. Je le juge pas pour ça, déjà c'est pas mon rôle, et puis tant qu'il me paie bien pour lui trouver de nouveaux jouets, je vois rien à y redire.

Y a pas d'enchères aujourd'hui au sol-sol, les occupants des lieux se contentent de donner des combats de chiens et de coqs quand ils sont désoeuvrés. Comme c'est pas illégal, ça camoufle bien tout le trafic. Messire aime bien les combats ; mais lui, il donne plutôt dans le combat entre humains, et plutôt à mort, voyez.

Je suis connu, ici. Messire est un bon client. Dès qu'il casse un de ses jouets, c'est moi qui m'y colle pour lui en dénicher un nouveau. Personne ici ne sait qui est messire. Il me tuerait si je le révélais. Ses liens de parenté étroits avec le roi Fritz feraient tache dans un endroit comme ça... Alors je me montre discret là-dessus.

Je m'approche un peu d'une des arènes de combat pour regarder un peu ce qui s'y trame. On a placé deux coqs face à face. On leur attache à la patte leur ergot en métal, et on les lâche. Au milieu des encouragements, des piaillements et des volée de plumes, on ressent parfaitement l'énergie que ces deux animaux, pourtant pas si grands, déploient pour en finir l'un avec l'autre. Les becs cherchent le coeur, les pattes cherchent les yeux... C'est vrai que ça a quelque chose de grisant. Presque autant que quand il s'agit d'humains... J'y connais rien, à ce... sport, et comme j'ai pas envie de perdre du fric, je parie jamais. Ca changera pas aujourd'hui. Et puis, je suis en mission.

Je vais voir le patron, Tiedmann, et je le salue en touchant mon chapeau. Il me le rend, et commence à se frotter les mains. Il m'annonce qu'il lui reste quelques articles invendus en bas, si je veux voir. Je rechigne un peu, car je sais d'expérience que les invendus sont jamais de bonne qualité. Il ouvre la grande trappe derrière la table à laquelle il jouait aux cartes et nous descendons l'escalier.

On s'enfonce encore davantage sous terre. Je peux pas m'empêcher d'admirer le boulot, parce que le sol est si dur ici qu'il est réputé impénétrable. Ceux qui ont construit les bas-fonds jadis se sont arrêtés au niveau de dessus parce qu'ils pouvaient pas forer plus loin. Mais la technologie a un peu évolué depuis et avec les travaux de reconstruction des bas-fonds qui avaient été lancés il y a quelques années, c'est passé inaperçu.

Il attrape une torche et l'enflamme avec une allumette. Exceptionnellement, il devra éclairer tout l'entrepôt pour moi. Ils laissent la marchandise dans le noir le reste du temps, paraît que ça affecte le mental et que ça décourage les tentatives de fuite. Je me demande bien comment on pourrait s'enfuir d'ici de toute façon. Je le laisse prendre de l'avance dans l'entrepôt ; il allume toutes les lampes des murs avec la torche en sifflotant, et bientôt on y voit comme en plein jour. Des bruits de tissus, des plaintes et des gémissements - même des sanglots - atteignent alors mes oreilles. Je me mets à passer en revue le contenu des cages alignées.

Tiedmann, tout en continuant de se frotter les mains de façon obséquieuse, me demande ce que je cherche. Un enfant, pour le plaisir de messire ? Non, pas cette fois. Messire a besoin d'un bon gaillard, pour le faire combattre à la prochaine rencontre. Un grand, teigneux, qui en impose, voyez. Vous avez ça ? Il se gratte le menton, et me guide vers une cage un peu à l'écart. Dedans gît un malheureux rachitique sans doute récupéré sur un tas d'ordures. Essaie pas de me revendre de la camelote. Je le plante là et je fais moi-même le tour des cages, les mains dans les poches de mon manteau. Il me suit quelques pas derrière.

Toutes les cages sont de la même taille. Originellement construites pour transporter du gibier de taille moyenne, elles paraissent grandes quand elles abritent un ou deux enfants ; mais les adultes s'y trouvent bien à l'étroit. Il n'y a aucun homme adulte respectant les critères ici. Ils ont l'air d'être des poivrots, ou des maladifs en phase terminale. C'est pas ça que je veux. 

Tiedmann s'excuse de pas pouvoir me contenter aujourd'hui. C'est pas grave que je lui dis, j'attendrai le prochain arrivage. D'ici deux jours, il me dit, il y aura du nouveau. Deux jours ? Ok, j'irai crécher dans le coin en attendant. Si jamais un article correspondant à ma demande lui passe sous le nez, est-ce qu'il pourra me faire prévenir, au bordel du centre-ville ? Pas de problème. Mais si jamais un article de cette qualité leur tombe entre les mains, il aime autant me prévenir qu'il sera mis aux enchères normalement pour faire monter les prix.

Mon cher Tiedmann, est-ce que j'ai jamais eu envie de briser les règles Je les connais, alors te bile pas. Tu le mettras aux enchères, et comme tout bon client qui se respecte, je me mettrais comme d'habitude au fond de la salle, je balancerai des prix et ce sera la victoire au plus riche. Donc à moi. Enfin, à messire. Pigé ?

Il hoche la tête. Brave homme. Il essaie quand même de me refourguer un des gosses qui restent, connaissant les goûts de messire. Non, mon gars, l'argent que j'ai, c'est pour ce que messire a demandé. J'ai juste assez de fric à moi pour me payer des catins et de quoi boire. Garde tes mômes.

Avant de me détourner de la cage des deux enfants que Tiedmann m'a gracieusement proposés, je note la crasse et les larmes qui barbouillent leurs visages. Ils se tiennent par les mains et tremblent de tout leur corps. 

Ils sont encore trop jeunes pour qu'on puisse deviner si ce sont des garçons ou des filles...


	96. LES MARCHANDS D'HOMMES (octobre 836) Livaï

J'ai fait au moins une dizaine de poches aujourd'hui, j'ai pu me payer une bonne soupe.

Assis bien confortablement sur une des banquettes à l'arrière, j'observe les clients qui entrent et sortent. la plupart viennent juste prendre un verre ou discuter le bout de gras avec le gérant, un grand costaud qui tient le bar avec sa femme. Il lui arrive de faire des bras-de-fer de temps en temps avec des habitués et dans ces cas-là, ça gueule pendant plusieurs minutes.

Il gagne toujours, faut dire qu'avec ses bras épais comme des jambons, il a pas de mal. J'en ai pas des comme ça, moi. Et je pense que j'en aurais jamais. Pourtant, je fais mes exercices tous les jours et je me sens parfaitement en forme ; comme si mon corps avait atteint sa pleine croissance. Ca m'empêche pas de continuer à me muscler. Mais je me dis que j'en arriverais jamais à son stade ; ça doit pas être dans ma nature, c'est tout.

Kenny n'était pas si musclé après tout... Pourtant je suis persuadé qu'il aurait mis ce type à terre s'il l'avait voulu. Moi aussi, je pourrais, peut-être. Mais, les bagarres gratuites, ça me dit rien du tout. Et puis, j'ai à faire.

Je me dirige vers le comptoir pour payer et la bonne femme du patron outrageusement maquillée encaisse mon argent ; au moment de tourner la tête, du coin de l'oeil, je vois une silhouette traverser la rue, par-dessus la porte à battant. Elle marche très lentement, d'un pas assuré et... elle porte un grand chapeau.

Je cligne des yeux, et elle a disparu.

Se pourrait-il que...

Je sors en courant et je regarde en direction du nord, par là où la silhouette a enfilé la rue. Je distingue le grand chapeau qui se balance d'un côté et de l'autre. Je me glisse dans la foule, qui est très dense à cette heure, à tel point que je dois jouer des coudes et me faufiler pour me rapprocher. De la distance où je me trouve, je peux détailler la hauteur de l'homme, sa corpulence longiligne, sa façon nonchalante de marcher, les mains dans les poches, son long manteau - ouais, c'est le même j'en suis sûr - et son chapeau que je connais bien pour l'avoir souvent porté quand il voulait bien...

Kenny ? Est-ce que c'est toi ?

Je sens mon coeur cogner contre ma poitrine a un rythme dingue. J'en suis pas tout à fait sûr... mais quelque chose me dit que j'ai raison. Y en a pas deux au monde, comme Kenny. Mon instinct m'a rarement trahi. Si seulement je pouvais voir son visage... Mais la foule est trop dense dans ce quartier pour que je puisse le devancer, même en empruntant des rues parallèles. 

Je décide alors de le suivre pour voir où il va. Et puis, si ça se trouve... il serait pas très content de me voir... Il a l'air pressé...

Il m'emmène vers le quartier nord, là où je sais bien que se trament des trucs pas très nets mais j'y ai jamais mis les pieds. Il y a des maisons de jeux et des paris sur des combats illégaux, je crois. Est-ce qu'il fricote avec ces types ? Ca aurait pu être son genre... Je me fonds dans l'ombre comme je sais si bien le faire et j'observe ce qui se passe.

Il arrive aux abords d'une maison qui semble à première vue un peu délabrée, comme si ceux qui avaient voulu la reconstruire avaient tout laissé tomber au dernier moment. Mais il y a du monde, là-dedans et autour. Garée devant, une grande charrette avec un chargement recouvert d'une bâche fait l'objet d'une vive discussion. Des sentinelles semblent faire le guet en patrouillant dans les environs, il faut pas que je traîne ici si je veux pas d'ennui. Je pourrais me débarrasser de la plupart d'entre elles, mais je sais pas s'ils ont des armes à feu... Normalement, c'est interdit dans les bas-fonds, mais avec la milice Rovoff, on sait plus trop ce qui circule... Je peux me défendre contre un couteau, mais un fusil... Les sentinelles ont pas l'air dans porter, mais on sait jamais. Je me fais encore plus petit que je suis et je tends l'oreille pour entendre ce qui se dit.

Je partirais pas tant que je serais pas sûr si c'est Kenny ou pas. Il lui suffirait de se tourner juste un peu... Mais je ne vois encore que son dos.

"Kenny" va parler à un autre type qui soulève un coin de la bâche pour découvrir ce qu'il y a dessous. Je tends le cou pour mieux voir... On dirait une grande cage, avec... ouais, j'ai pas la berlue, y a quelqu'un dedans. J'ai pas bien vu mais j'en suis presque sûr.

C'est donc vrai qu'il y a un trafic d'humains dans les bas-fonds. 

Non. Je peux pas croire que Kenny trempe là-dedans... Ca, par contre, c'est pas son genre, c'est trop pervers...

Au moment où je formule cette pensée à voix basse, je sens un objet dur me rentrer dans les omoplates. Je fais le geste de me retourner mais une voix d'homme m'intime de rester comme je suis ; et de lever les mains en l'air. Je ravale ma fierté et j'obéis, car je suis quasiment sûr qu'on me menace avec le canon d'un fusil. J'ai dû me faire repérer. Une main baladeuse s'égare sur moi et trouve mon couteau ; j'entends la lame voler dans les airs loin de moi. Merde.

La voix m'ordonne d'avancer et je me retrouve en pleine lumière. Maintenant que je suis vraiment dans la place, mon instinct de survie me fait faire le compte des forces en présence : cinq hommes, si je compte les deux qui patrouillent dans le coin et qui vont sans doute se ramener quand je tenterai de me faire la malle. Un fusil, derrière moi, les autres ont des couteaux. Et puis il y a "Kenny". 

Retourne-toi, bordel, retourne-toi, c'est moi, Livaï !

Les visages des trois hommes près de la charrette se tournent alors vers moi quand mon ravisseur les interpelle. Et là, je vois à quel point je me suis trompé. A quel point j'ai été con de me laisser aller à mes émotions... 

Cet homme n'est pas Kenny. Il lui ressemble bien un peu, mais c'est pas lui. Faut vite que je trouve un moyen de me tirer de ce guêpier.


	97. LES MARCHANDS D'HOMMES (octobre 836) Reto Seppel, homme de main

Tiedmann pense réellement me contenter avec sa dernière acquisition. Et puis, il est pas si mal, ce gaillard. Faudrait le faire combattre un peu pour voir ce qu'il vaut. 

Au moment où je lui propose d'emmener le type en bas pour qu'on voit ça, une des sentinelles qui patrouillent dans les environs lance un appel. Je me retourne et je vois arriver lentement vers nous un jeune homme, les mains au-dessus de la tête. Tiedmann met la main sur son couteau mais se calme vite quand il voit que l'un de ses gars le tient en respect. De toute façon, on peut pas dire qu'il ait l'air dangereux. Un ado qui a dû s'égarer ou s'imaginer qu'il pouvait passer du bon temps ici.

Je remarque qu'il me fixe avec intensité ; son regard est particulièrement intense... Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? Je ne pense pas le connaître pourtant... Tiedmann s'approche de lui et demande ce qu'il fait ici. L'intrus ne répond pas tout de suite, et le patron répète sa question tandis que le canon du fusil lui presse les côtes. Le gamin répond qu'il était venu chercher quelqu'un mais apparemment il s'est trompé. Il ment mal... Pas très bon acteur. Ca sent pas bon. Tiedmann lui demande le nom de la personne, et il hésite trop pour que ce soit naturel. Kenny l'Egorgeur. Y a pas de Kenny l'Egorgeur ici, mon petit.

La sentinelle qui le tient en joue nous informe qu'il avait l'air d'espionner, qu'il a tout à fait pu voir la cargaison, et que ce serait pas prudent de le laisser repartir sur sa seule bonne foi. Bah, Tiedmann peut régler le problème, non ? Ce gamin a plus l'air d'un chat errant que d'autre chose. Il peut aller le cuisiner en bas, pour voir si on peut en tirer quelque chose. C'est peut-être un espion des autorités après tout. Je suis connu là-haut moi, si on rapporte ce que messire trafique ici...

Au pire, il servira d'exutoire à notre captif. Ce sera un bon divertissement.

La sentinelle fait avancer son prisonnier jusque devant la porte en le faisant passer entre nous. Je note qu'il ne semble ressentir aucune peur. Son visage est impassible, ses membres détendus, son pas souple et sûr. Tout au plus ai-je remarqué au moment où il passait devant moi une étrange lueur écarlate dans ses yeux gris... Bah, sans doute la lumière qui me joue des tours.

Tiedmann ordonne qu'on lui attache les mains. Un de ses hommes exhibe une corde, et le prisonnier semble vouloir se comporter docilement. Il baisse les mains devant lui, les tends bien sagement...

Et après tout va très vite.

Le gamin se dérobe, ses mains se portent sur la taille du type et saisissent son couteau. Rapide comme l'éclair, il se retourne vers nous. Le rouge dans ses yeux est devenu encore plus anormal... Il lance le couteau vers nous et il vient se ficher directement dans la poitrine de la sentinelle armée du fusil qui était restée en retrait derrière lui. Elle s'écroule et le gamin se jette sur son arme. Il fait feu dans notre direction et atteint Tiedmann à l'épaule. Je me mets à couvert avec lui, mais de toute façon, il peut pas recharger. Il s'en rend compte et, aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, plie le fusil sur son genoux avant de le jeter au loin, inutilisable.

J'en crois réellement pas mes yeux. Ce type est pas du tout un gamin ! C'est un vrai guerrier, un champion ! Pour tordre un fusil de ce calibre comme ça, il doit en avoir dans les bras !

Le type qui a voulu l'entraver le saisit par les épaules pour tenter de l'immobiliser, tandis que le second de Tiedmann se met à le rouer de coups. Ils s'en donnent à coeur joie ! De là, où je suis je rate rien de la scène. Il encaisse tout avec panache mais finit par en avoir marre. Il envoie son genou dans les couilles du gars qui le rosse, et pendant qu'il est plié en deux, il attrape l'autre par le col et le fait passer par dessus son épaule. Il lui tord le bras dans le dos et le type hurle de douleur.

Pas de doute, il sait se battre celui-là, ses techniques sont au point. Il a envoyé un type deux fois plus grand que lui au tapis sans problème. J'en salive d'avance. Tiedmann me hurle dans les oreilles qu'il sait qui c'est. Un caïd du quartier est nommé Livaï, que tout le monde craint là-bas. Il en est sûr ? Ouais, qu'il répond, ça peut être que lui, et il correspond aux descriptions qu'on lui en a fait.

Tiedmann me crie qu'il faut l'empêcher de tuer ses hommes. Oh la ferme, des larbins, tu en trouveras d'autres à la pelle, que je lui dis. Alors que les spécimens comme celui-ci sont des articles rares !

Ok, Livaï. Et bien, cher Livaï, y a les autres qui rappliquent. On va voir si tu vaux vraiment le coup. 

Non, quoi qu'il arrive, c'est bien toi que je veux.


	98. LES MARCHANDS D'HOMMES (octobre 836) Markus Othmar, trafiquant d'humains

On était en train de jouer aux cartes avec les potes quand on a entendu le boucan dehors. On savait que le patron devait amener de nouvelles acquisitions, alors on s'est dit qu'il devait y en avoir un qui faisait de l'esclandre. 

Sauf que j'ai reconnu la voix de Vinzent ; et ce qu'elle laissait entendre me disait rien de bon. J'ai rameuté les gars et on est sorti tous les cinq dans la rue pour voir ce qui se passait, couteaux et matraques au clair.

On est resté là, médusés, devant le spectacle totalement improbable qui a commencé sans nous.

La charrette est bien là, mais pas de Tiedmann. Juste devant la porte, un jeune type aux cheveux noirs que je connais pas est assis sur le cul de Vinzent et lui tord la jambe en arrière, une lame entre les dents. Plus loin, j'aperçois Werner qui se tient les couilles en sautant, et plus loin, ce qui semble bien être un cadavre avec une lame plantée dans le torse.

Je vois les autres qui accourent des rues voisines mais ils étaient peu de garde aujourd'hui, y avait rien de prévu. Seuls deux d'entre eux étaient assez près d'ici pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passe. Les gars et moi on descend le petit escalier qui mène à la rue, et j'en entend qui ricanent. Ce mec a tué l'un des nôtres, on va pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Mais où est le patron ?

On encercle le lascar et je pense qu'il le remarque tout de suite, mais il prend son temps, comme pour nous narguer. Il relâche la jambe de Vinz, lentement - elle fait un angle bizarre - et le pauvre se traîne hors du champ de bataille comme il peut. On se risque pas à aller lui porter secours, de peur de mettre à mal le plan. Les deux autres se placent de façon à couper la retraite de ce salaud. On est sept autour de lui maintenant. Alors, crevure, tu fais le malin, hein ? Je fais rebondir ma matraque dans ma main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il a aucun chance.

Il se relève doucement, prend le couteau qu'il a dans la bouche dans sa main et se met à tourner dans le cercle qu'on a formé autour de lui. Il semble pas avoir peur et ça m'inquiète. Il attendrait pas des renforts, des fois ? Et qui il est, d'abord ? Bof, je tape d'abord et pose des questions après, moi, c'est ma méthode. Et s'il crève avant, ma foi, je m'en remettrai.

Je vais pas y aller en premier, je sais qu'il y en a d'autres qui rongent leur frein, je vais les laisser se défouler ; et ça me donnera l'occasion de juger de la force de ce type. Il ressemble à un gamin, mais... quand son regard se plante dans le mien, j'ai l'impression que c'est moi, le gamin... J'aime pas trop ça... Y a un truc pas normal chez lui...

Il bouge pas, il attend celui qui osera se risquer jusqu'à lui. C'est Carl qui prend l'initiative, suivi de près par Florian, une des sentinelles, comme s'ils s'étaient concertés avant ; ces deux là ont toujours fait la paire. On aura peut-être pas besoin d'y aller tous, voyons comment ils se débrouillent. On reste en alerte, les gars.

Carl se jette sur le type pour le plaquer, mais il se prend sans aucun ménagement un coup de pied dans le ventre qui le fait se plier en deux. Brièvement. La violence de l'impact précipite direct le type dans les bras de Florian qui lui fait de suite une clef de cou pour l'immobiliser, tout en lui faisait lâcher son arme. Carl tend son couteau vers le visage du salaud et fait un mouvement pour tenter de le taillader, mais il se fait arrêter de nouveau par cette maudite jambe qui l'empêche d'approcher. Carl veut lui attraper le pied mais on dirait qu'il a du mal. Florian peste tout haut et dit à Carl de se dépêcher de le planter parce qu'il peut plus le tenir.

Effectivement, le corps fin du type commence à glisser de sa poigne, son gros bras qui le maintient semble lâcher prise petit à petit. Et je vois maintenant pourquoi. Le salaud a laissé traîner sa main sur Florian et a finit par trouver le couteau qui pendait à sa ceinture. Il est en train de lui labourer la cuisse avec, et Florian se met à pisser le sang. 

Florian a trop mal pour continuer à le tenir et se met à presser sa cuisse pour contenir le saignement. Le salaud se dégage de son étreinte et l'envoie à terre, puis se jette sur Carl, la lame brandie. Carl pare le premier coup, fait glisser son couteau le long du bras du type et lui entaille sérieusement l'épaule... Mais le type bouge trop vite ; tellement vite, c'est à peine croyable. En une seconde, il se glisse derrière lui, lui saisit le menton et lui ouvre la gorge... Je vois pas le détail parce qu'il se trouve dos à nous, mais la façon dont le corps de Carl se met à gesticuler dans tous les sens en dit assez...

Bordel, les gars, il faut qu'on y aille. Tous ensemble. Werner, t'es de nouveau d'attaque ? Benno, Engel, vous êtes prêts ? Allez, trouez-moi ce connard !

Je laisse Engel se lancer en premier avec son couteau et je me précipite derrière lui avec ma matraque au cas où il raterait son coup. Le type fait un saut en arrière et déplie sa jambe, avec laquelle il frappe le bras d'Engel. Le couteau vole dans les airs. Pas grave, j'arrive pour lui foutre un coup bien senti sur la nuque. Mais je parviens pas à le toucher. A la place, je me prends un poing qui me semble énorme en pleine figure, et je pars en arrière en titubant. Bordel de merde, les bas-fonds me sont tombés dessus ou quoi ?!

Quand ma vue revient, je fais le point sur le sol à mes pieds et je vois mon sang goutter par terre... ainsi que deux de mes dents.

Pendant que j'essaie de retrouver mes esprits, je voie le type en train de tabasser Engel à terre, à coups de pied. Florian, la cuisse toute rouge, se rue sur lui par derrière, mais le connard doit avoir des yeux dans le dos car il lui enfonce sa lame dans le ventre, le lui ouvre en deux avant de le repousser en arrière dans une gerbe de sang. Les viscères se répandent par terre... Le pire, c'est que Florian est même pas mort ; il rampe sur le sol, attrape son propre intestin entre ses doigts et le fixe des yeux tout en le faisant glisser dans sa main, comme s'il arrivait pas à croire que cette chose fasse partie de lui...

Putain, il est en train de nous massacrer.

Engel bouge plus lui non plus. Mort ou sonné, il est plus utile à rien. Benno et Alfons entrent alors dans la danse. Je remarque que Benno est déjà blessé, j'ai dû rater des trucs pendant que j'étais dans les vapes. Comment il peut aller aussi vite ?! C'est pas humain, ça !

Werner, qui semble avoir oublié ses couilles, se remet aussi de la partie. A trois, ils devraient y arriver. Mais Le type met un coup de boule à Benno qui s'effondre, et bouge sa main comme un couperet vers le visage de Werner. Mais Alfons réussit à l'attraper au vol et l'immobiliser. Le salaud lâche pas son couteau. Werner a pas eu la présence d'esprit d'en ramasser un mais la haine déforme son visage et il distribue des coups de poings dans l'estomac du type. 

Alfons saisit le connard à bras le corps pour immobiliser ses bras et se met à rire pour ponctuer chaque coup de poing. Le type semble sonné, près de rendre les armes. Alfons se penche en avant pour dire un truc à Werner, et ma vue est gênée par sa tête. Mais la joie sur son visage se transforme vite en expression de pure frayeur puis de souffrance insoutenable. Il se redresse brusquement et Werner recule de quelques pas. La scène me coupe le souffle.

Le salaud a arraché l'oreille d'Alfons avec ses dents.

Je vois le bout de chair ridicule pendouiller de sa bouche rouge de sang... Je hoquète à la fois de surprise et de dégoût... Alfons lâche le type et se met à hurler comme un dément en se tenant le côté de la tête... Werner est totalement abasourdi et peut plus bouger ; moi non plus.

Face à ce démon humain aux yeux flamboyants, je ne peux que gueuler à Werner de choper un couteau et de le planter, bon sang ! Plante-moi ce monstre ! Fais quelque chose ! Ma... ma matraque peut rien faire contre ça...

Le monstre nous regarde sans bouger, les yeux baissés sur nous, puis finit par cracher le bout de bidoche sur Werner qui se met à geindre comme une gamine. Il s'essuie la bouche avec sa main, fronce le nez en la regardant, puis, voyant qu'on tente rien contre lui - on est tout simplement paralysés -, il récupère un couteau qui traîne, puis un autre, et, une lame dans chaque main, nous met au défi d'approcher.

Werner déguerpit en glapissant, et moi j'en mène pas large. Putain de... il a anéanti nos rangs à lui tout seul... Tous ceux qui sont encore vivants se traînent hors de son champ de vision, de peur d'attirer sa colère. Je suis le seul encore face à lui. Où est le patron ? Il l'a buté, lui aussi ? Je fais quoi ? Non, non, non, pas question ! Je vais pas m'y frotter ! Je vais battre en retraite dans la planque, en espérant qu'il soit pas trop énervé et qu'il a eu sa dose. Me suis pas ! Je suis pas armé, regarde ! Va-t-en, dégage, je te veux pas de mal ! Me tue pas !

Merde, il avance vers moi ! Je vais y passer ! Il a l'air super énervé ! Non, non, s'il te plaît, je t'ai même pas touché ! Tu m'as déjà pété les dents, ça suffit, non ?! Tue plutôt Benno, regarde, il se taille, là ! C'est un connard, moi, j'ai rien fait !

Tout à coup, il se fige. Ouf, je vais en profiter pour me tirer de là. Il se retourne. Il a dû entendre quelque chose. Moi aussi j'entends un bruit. Ca ressemble... à un claquement de mains.


	99. LES MARCHANDS D'HOMMES (octobre 836) Livaï #2

Le temps et l'espace reviennent à la normale autour de moi. J'ai le souffle un peu court et je réalise seulement à ce moment que j'ai pris des coups car j'en ressens les effets. Mais mon corps ne proteste pas trop, il semble s'en accommoder.

Ils sont tous à terre ou en train de clopiner pour s'éloigner. Je me prépare mentalement à une autre vague, mais apparemment, y a pas d'autres volontaires. Le goût du sang de l'autre porc m'emplit le nez et la bouche, c'est immonde... Je sens un haut le coeur venir mais je me retiens, je vais pas dégobiller devant ces mauviettes.

Je récupère un couteau à mes pieds, puis un autre plus loin, et je fais mine de vouloir m'en prendre au dernier, qui recule sur les marches de l'escalier en tremblant. Il pourrait bien se faire dessus que ça me serait égal. 

Je sais très bien ce qu'ils font ici, ces enfoirés. Personne regrettera des larves pareilles. Je rendrai même un service à la communauté en les tuant tous... Mais... je sais pas, j'ai pas tellement envie de faire ça...

J'en suis encore à me demander si je vais le zigouiller ou juste lui écraser les couilles, quand j'entends du bruit derrière moi. Je me retourne, et je vois émerger de derrière la charrette le type au grand chapeau que j'avais pris pour Kenny. Je l'avais oublié, celui-là. Il marche lentement, comme s'il voulait pas se faire entendre, mais en tapant dans ses mains, levées au dessus de sa tête. Il se tourne vers moi, et, putain j'y crois pas, il me fait un genre de courbette. Il se fout de moi ? 

Il semble pas armé. Ni menaçant. Ses yeux ne me lâchent pas une seconde. Ok, tu veux un duel ? Pas de problème, je suis encore frais. Ramène-toi.

Voyant que je me mets en garde, il fais un geste pour signifier qu'il ne veut pas se battre. Il me dit de me calmer, qu'il veut juste me parler. Je reste sur mes gardes, mais je me détends un peu. Tout en gardant un oeil sur mes assaillants blessés, de crainte que ce soit une diversion.

Tout sourire, il me dit s'appeler Reto et travailler pour une personne très riche et influente de la surface. Il est venu dans le but de trouver un champion pour son patron - il l'appelle messire - car celui-ci est friand de combats. Il en organise clandestinement dans le Mur Rose et des sommes d'argent très importantes circulent à ces occasions. Alors, pour donner du spectacle et accumuler des paris élevés, il a besoin d'un nouveau combattant, un outsider, pour créer la surprise, mais capable de battre les champions des autres concurrents. Il pensait repartir bredouille mais il a beaucoup apprécier le "spectacle" que j'ai donné. 

Un spectacle ? Je luttais pour ma vie, connard. Et c'est tous les jours comme ça ici.

Je le dis pas à haute voix, je serre les dents, et il continue. Il serait très heureux de me présenter à son messire. Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi grand qu'il l'avait espéré, mais j'ai de l'allure et ce que j'ai montré vaut largement ce petit désagrément ; et puis, ça pourrait prendre plus d'un parieur de court, donc ça augmentera les gains.

Tout ce qu'il me raconte est beaucoup trop surréaliste pour que ce soit une invention. Voyant mon hésitation, il poursuit en m'assurant que si je rapporte assez d'argent à son patron, j'en aurais aussi ma part, à condition de me montrer docile et enthousiaste. Et puis quoi encore, il veut pas que je le suce en prime ? Je suis tellement énervé que je le lui balance à voix haute dans la gueule. Je m'en mords les doigts. Il me réponds, le sourire encore plus grand, que si ça aussi c'est dans mes cordes, messire en sera d'autant plus content. D'habitude il les préfère plus jeunes, mais ça devrait passer si je me débrouille bien...

Je saisis tout à fait le sarcasme, ainsi que le sens de son haussement de sourcils... Ce type est une vraie enflure. Son "messire" peut aller se faire mettre. Et pas par moi. Est-ce qu'il a compris ?

Son sourire se fait moins large, et j'irais bien le planter juste pour avoir pensé que j'accepterai de me faire embaucher par des pervers. Mais non, je vais bien lui montrer que si je le laisse filer, c'est juste parce que je veux pas davantage me salir. Je suis déjà plein de sang et le sien pue sans aucun doute la merde. Et puis, il reste peut-être encore pas mal de ces connards dans le coin qui devraient pas tarder à se ramener. Il essaie peut-être de gagner du temps en me sortant ses boniments. Non, il faut que je me tire.

Mais avant ça, je me dirige vers la charrette et je demande la clef de la cage. Reto avale sa salive - je vois sa gorge tressauter -, lance un appel derrière lui et la clef lui vole dans les mains. Il me la lance, sans faire un pas en avant, et je l'utilise pour ouvrir la cage. Le prisonnier, qui a rien perdu des évènements , tombe à mes pieds en me remerciant, mais je lui dis de filer et de plus se faire prendre par ces tordus. Il se barre sans demander son reste.

Je lance un dernier regard à Reto, qui semble devenir bien plus petit tout à coup, et je me tire du coin sans tarder, laissant les cadavres et les blessés derrière moi. J'entends cet enfoiré me crier de loin que si je change d'avis, j'aurais qu'à en informer Tiedmann, le patron du coin. C'est ça, tu rêves. Je me retourne, je lui fais un doigt et je me mets à courir.

Je me remets à marcher qu'une fois revenu dans le centre-ville. Je risque de pas passer inaperçu avec le sang que je trimballe, alors je prends les petites rues parallèles. Je vais me rentrer et me laver des pieds à la tête. J'ai envie de rien d'autre.

Putain, c'est dégueulasse...


	100. LE GRAND NETTOYAGE (février 838) Bastian Corbinian, homme de main de Rovoff

On s'est fait chauffer les oreilles par les brigades spéciales. Paraîtrait que les bas-fonds seraient redevenus aussi insalubres que jadis. Des clients friqués se sont sans doute plaint. Eh, on y peut rien si les gens prennent pas la peine de brûler leurs ordures ! On les autorise à cramer ce qu'ils veulent quand il veulent maintenant ; mais ils ont tellement pris l'habitude d'amasser toute leur merde que c'est dur de les faire changer.

On doit remédier à ce problème d'ici à la mi-année sinon on sera relevés de nos fonctions. Ah, ça, non, c'est pas dans le plan ! Maintenant que les trafics se portent bien, c'est pas le moment de tout laisser tomber ! Autant c'est facile de masquer le fait qu'on court pas trop après la canaille suite aux plaintes, autant ça... On peut pas le louper et les odeurs prennent au museau !

On va les coller au nettoyage, ces sagouins, je vous le dis !

Mais faut pas se leurrer, ils se bougeront pas le cul pour que dalle. Ces gueux voient rarement plus loin que le fond de leur gamelle. Et il est hors de question que les gars et moi on s'y mettent à leur place. On va faire un appel d'offre afin de former quelques équipes de nettoyage par quartier, avec un peu d'argent à la clef, ça devrait les motiver. Y aura bien quelques altruistes qui se sentiront concernés. Si on en récupère pas mal, on pourra nettoyer les quartiers les plus cradingues en une ou deux semaines.

C'est le centre-ville le pire, mais il fallait s'y attendre. A part la fontaine que les habitants tiennent propre dans leur intérêt, les rues sont crasseuses. Les murs qui avaient été blanchis lors de la reconstruction sont souillés par tout un tas de choses que je me risquerai pas à déterminer... Le quartier est également est pas mal dans le genre, avec tous ces caïds malpropres qui y vivent.

C'est vrai qu'on a laissé les choses aller leur rythme sans trop s'en soucier. On va pas se mettre en devoir d'arrêter le moindre quidam saisit d'une envie pressante, non ? On peut pas être partout ! Ok, on est censé le faire, mais le patron a d'autres priorités et d'autres choses à nous faire faire.

On va demander à Gereon de nous faire une belle annonce avec sa plus belle écriture, on la placardera sur la façade de la caserne et on les rameutera pour leur expliquer de quoi il retourne. On se chargera de fournir les produits d'entretien, mais pour le reste, qu'ils se débrouillent ! Pas sûr que ces malpropres aient la moindre notion de nettoyage, faudra quand même passer derrière pour vérifier. 

Jusqu'à ce que ce grand ménage ait été fait, le tourisme en provenance des Trois Murs est suspendu. Ils ont donc tout intérêt, autant que nous, à ce que ce soit vite fait. Il faudra qu'ils se sortent les doigts, parce que le patron veut que les bas-fonds reluisent du sol au plafond, et que même les culs des putes soient comme des miroirs !


	101. LE GRAND NETTOYAGE (février 838) Livaï

J'en crois encore pas mes yeux.

Jamais je n'avais vu une telle profusion de balais, serpillères, seaux, brosses, éponges, savon et produits nettoyants en tous genres. Certains que je connaissais même pas.

Je m'étais rendu à cet appel d'offre à la caserne, histoire de voir ce qu'ils proposaient. On était pas si nombreux. Quelques visages connus dans la foule, tout au plus. Il y avait le blond de la bande d'Egon - Furlan - et l'autre, qui le quitte jamais mais dont j'ai oublié le nom.

Après qu'on nous ait expliqué le but de la manoeuvre - à savoir débarrasser les bas-fonds de la saleté autant que possible -, j'avais hâte de m'y mettre. L'argent promis m'importait peu ; je l'aurais fait moi-même depuis un moment si j'en avais eu les moyens. Le quartier est s'est changé en vraie porcherie avec le temps. J'ai beau tenir les alentours de ma planque nickels, l'état du quartier me donne toujours envie de taper sur tout ce qui bouge.

Et voilà que je me retrouve devant tous ces outils de première classe pour enfin mener mon projet à bien. C'est pas trop tôt ! Je pouvais plus tenir, moi !

On me fait signer un registre, avec promesse de rétribution si le boulot est bien fait. Je regarde le type de travers en lui demandant de répéter ce qu'il a dit. Tu m'as bien vu ? J'ai l'air de faire les choses à moitié, trou du cul ? T'inquiète, ce sera bien fait. A tel point que tu pourras même lécher le sol avec ta langue bien pendue.

Je me tire de la caserne avec un sac plein de ces magnifiques objets de nettoyage et je croise Furlan et son pote sur la place. Ils ont aussi pris leur lot de produits. Bien, ça. Mais à trois, ça risque de prendre des mois. Faut que d'autres volontaires se dévouent dans le quartier est.

Y en aura, quitte à ce que j'aille les choper par la peau des fesses. C'est une occasion unique qui se représentera pas. Tous ces trucs déments pour pas un rond, putain...

Je reviens vers l'est avec les deux compères, mais on parle pas tellement sur le chemin. Je leur demande quand même si d'autres dans leur bande seraient prêts à se bouger. Ils restent évasifs mais je comprends qu'ils sont les seuls à s'être portés volontaires et que les autres ont pas l'intention de les suivre. Ah ouais ? On verra.

Je les quitte devant leur planque, la mienne est plus loin à l'est. On se donne pas rendez-vous, mais je sais qu'on se recroisera. Peut-être même qu'on bossera ensemble. Il est encore tôt, j'ai bien l'intention de faire du porte à porte pour amener les habitants à participer. Mais j'ai encore plus hâte de me mettre au boulot.

Il faudra aussi les prévenir, tous : pendant toute la durée du grand nettoyage, ceux qui s'amuseront à salir le coin sous mon nez se prendront une taloche ; et ce sera seulement une taloche si je suis de bonne humeur.


	102. LE GRAND NETTOYAGE (février 838) Furlan Church

Les potes sont debout mais encore dans le coltard, on marche comme des somnambules. Egon a passé une partie de la nuit à nous expliquer le plan du prochain raid. J'y ai prêté une oreille distraite parce que maintenant on est assez nombreux - treize en tout - pour que je sois écarté de ces opérations. Même s'il m'arrive encore de faire la surveillance de temps en temps si c'est un gros coup, mon boulot consiste essentiellement à rester à la planque, à répertorier la marchandise et à compter le fric. Personnellement, ça me va très bien.

Je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire au moment où on frappe à la porte. Tambouriner serait plus juste. On sent bien une terrible impatience derrière ces coups. Ce serait pas la milice Rovoff ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait encore ?

Comme je suis le plus proche de la porte, je vais ouvrir, les yeux dans le vague et les cheveux en bataille. Et je tombe nez à nez avec Livaï. Foulard sur le nez, torchon immaculé sur la tête et balai à la main, il me regarde des pieds à la tête et ses sourcils se froncent. Il écarte le foulard de sa bouche et me demande d'un ton indigné ce que je fais encore là. Qu... quoi, que je lui demande ? J'essaie de le cacher aux yeux des autres - ce qui est pas très dur, il est pas grand - parce que je veux pas qu'Egon remarque que je lui parle.

Livaï s'écarte un peu et me montre un groupe d'autres personnes armées de balais, de seaux, de serpillères. Ah ouais, je comprends : il a passé la nuit à convaincre les habitants de mettre la main à la pâte. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il est énervé dès le matin... Je bredouille que Hagen et moi on est pas encore prêts, mais qu'on arrive. Il peste dans son foulard et me pousse de côté pour entrer dans la planque.

Ouhlà, du calme ! Si Egon voit ça, il va péter un... Mais Livaï s'arrête juste à l'entrée et toise les autres de sa petite taille qui nous écrase tous pourtant. Egon s'approche, la bouche ouverte, prêt à dire un truc, mais Livaï l'arrête d'un geste. Il lui annonce qu'il a besoin de bras pour le projet de grand nettoyage des bas-fonds, et comme Egon en a beaucoup à disposition, il va en réquisitionner.

J'en reviens pas de son audace ! Ca me fait presque sourire et je peux pas m'empêcher de scruter la réaction d'Egon. Je vois bien qu'il est pas content du tout, parce que le raid était prévu pour demain, et qu'il aura peut-être besoin de tout le monde. Mais ce qui me scie surtout c'est qu'il ose absolument pas s'en prendre à Livaï, même verbalement. N'importe quel autre type qui se serait invité ici pour la même chose serait ressorti sans sommation, et peut-être même les pieds devant. Mais avec Livaï, Egon semble comme privé de moyens. Ou alors il est lui-même trop fatigué pour lutter.

Il répond qu'il a rien à fournir et que tous ses gars sont assignés à d'autres taches pour aujourd'hui, qu'il est désolé et lui demande de sortir. Livaï bouge pas d'un pouce pourtant et jette un oeil à la ronde. Il se désintéresse d'Egon et demande directement aux autres si y en a qui veulent venir aider. J'ai déjà enfilé un pantalon et une chemise et attrapé mes ustensiles, ainsi que Hagen. On attend la réponse des autres et finalement, quelques-uns acceptent de venir.

Faut dire qu'on apprécie pas tous Egon dans le groupe. Y en a bien trois ou quatre qui sont ses amis et qui le suivraient n'importe où, mais pas mal d'autres le trouvent trop tyrannique et ne restent que parce qu'on se fait de l'argent facile avec lui. Peut-être que c'est un peu mon cas aussi...

Pourquoi décident-ils de suivre Livaï ? Pour s'éloigner un peu d'Egon et le faire tourner en bourrique ou bien parce qu'ils ont bien davantage peur que Livaï le leur fasse payer s'ils se dévouent pas ? Peut-être un peu des deux. Hagen et moi, on était les seuls déjà décidés à le faire de toute façon.

Livaï lance à Egon - sans même le regarder, insulte suprême dans le milieu - qu'il lui ramènera ses gars à la fin de la journée et qu'en attendant ils seront sous ses ordres. Egon pipe pas mot et, avec Hagen, on échange un rire silencieux.

On se joint au groupe déjà formé et tout le monde s'arme pour la journée. Je dis à haute voix qu'on a l'air vraiment bizarres, tous ensemble, truands et honnêtes gens mêlés, unis dans un même but : rendre le quartier plus propre et sain. Livaï me foudroie du regard et me répond qu'on va pas le rendre plus propre, on va le récurer jusqu'à ce que même les rats se sentent mal à l'aise et aillent crécher ailleurs. Je souris nerveusement et lui réponds que oui, bien sûr, c'est bien ce qu'on va faire. 

Mais par quoi on commence ?

Livaï, debout sur la fontaine, forme des équipes et les envoie aux quatre coins du quartier. Il faut ratisser en ligne droite chaque rue, polir le pavé et faire reluire les façades des maisons. Etant donné que presque tout est en pierre maintenant, ça devrait pas être trop difficile à nettoyer. Chacun doit se concentrer sur quelque chose en fonction des outils dont il dispose. Mais il faut bien penser à d'abord vider les maisons de leur poussière et de leurs ordures avant de s'occuper de l'extérieur. Tout doit être empaqueté ou à défaut entreposé sur des charrettes qui patrouilleront, et brûlé plus tard sur les hauteurs des bas-fonds. Et l'incinération des ordures doit devenir un réflexe pour tout le monde, il insiste bien là-dessus !

Il a à peine finit de parler qu'il dégringole de la fontaine en furie et fend la foule vers le fond de la rue comme une tempête. Tout le monde le suit des yeux et l'observe se diriger vers un quidam en train de se soulager contre un mur. Ouhlà, mauvaise idée, je crains le pire... Il fout un coup de pied dans le cul du mec qui tombe sur le côté et le relève, le pantalon sur les chevilles et en le tenant par l'oreille. Aïe, ça doit faire mal ça...

Il lui hurle de faire ce genre de chose chez lui dans son pot de chambre à partir d'aujourd'hui, ou dans un coin où on aura ni à le voir ni à le sentir.

La journée se présente pas si mal...


	103. LE GRAND NETTOYAGE (février 838) Livaï

On a tous bien travaillé aujourd'hui. Mais on est loin d'avoir fini.

Il faudra se réapprovisionner à la caserne demain car on a briqué une bonne partie du quartier. On est parti des extrémités et à la fin on se rejoindra tous au centre, près de la fontaine. Je me suis mis en devoir de vérifier si c'était bien fait, on est jamais trop prudent. Y en a que j'ai fait recommencer. C'est dingue ce que la notion de propreté peut varier d'une personne à l'autre. Faudra bien qu'ils se fassent à la mienne.

Je me fous bien de ce qu'en pense Egon. Ses gars retourneront au ménage demain, quoi qu'il en dise. Et qu'il vienne pas me faire chier, déjà que je me suis retenu de lui péter le nez tout à l'heure... C'est plus fort que moi, sa tronche me revient toujours pas. Je peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il occupe la place de Clem. Clem aurait emmené tous ses gars dans le projet avec enthousiasme, le connaissant. Enfin, je crois.

On s'autorise tous une pause clope avant la dernière ligne droite. Ils ont tous l'air fourbus mais plutôt contents. C'est agréable, même pour des truands, de constater qu'on peut faire autre chose de ses mains que de tordre des cous ou fouiller des poches. C'est une fatigue d'un genre différent. Pour une fois, je pense que je vais bien dormir.

Eh, jetez pas vos mégots, les gars ! Dans vos poches ou dans les sacs ! Je vous ai à l'oeil ! Et oubliez pas de vous inscrire à la caserne dès demain si vous voulez de la thune.

Furlan, qui conduit la charrette, nous fait signe de monter. On va aller brûler tout ça là-haut. J'y crois pas, y a au moins cinq ans de déchets là-dedans ! Sans compter l'autre chariot plein. Et on a pas encore débarrassé toutes les rues et baraques !

L'odeur est assez insupportable je dois dire, je remercie le foulard de maman. On détèle les chevaux, on renverse carrément la charrette sur le côté - vous inquiétez pas, je le redresserai -, on rassemble tout ça en tas et on arrose d'alcool. Un instant plus tard, un beau feu - mais à la fumée nauséabonde - s'élève et vient éclairer tous ce coin des bas-fonds comme un signe de victoire. On s'éloigne un peu à cause de l'odeur mais quelques-uns doivent rester pour surveiller le brasier. Les gars d'Egon rentrent chez eux, mais moi je reste, avec quelques autres, fasciné par le pouvoir purifiant de ces flammes.

Ca met un certain temps à cramer, mais finalement, il reste plus qu'un gros tas de cendres. J'ai pas pensé à comment les évacuer et je me gratte la tête en y réfléchissant. Bah, de toute façon personne ne vit ici, il n'y a que des ruines ; on peut les y laisser. On s'arrangera pour les mélanger à la terre - faudra la retourner sur quelques mètres - comme ça, le vent les dispersera pas n'importe où. On s'en occupera demain.

Pour l'instant, j'ai juste envie de me laver. J'irai chercher de l'eau à la fontaine avant de rentrer. Il paraît qu'ils ont des "baignoires" là-haut, des grands bacs en céramique à taille d'homme dans lesquels ont peut s'immerger dans de l'eau savonneuse...Franchement, je donnerai n'importe quoi à ce moment pour en avoir une... Rien que l'idée de la sensation me fait soupirer de plaisir comme un imbécile...

Un jour, j'en aurais une. Ca et le matériel qui fait voler. Je m'en fais le serment.


	104. LE GRAND NETTOYAGE (février 838) Furlan Church (2)

Egon a dû remettre ses plans à plus tard parce que les gars se disent bien contents d'aider à remettre le quartier en état. Au moins on risque pas la mort - on a eu de nouvelles mauvaises expériences avec des fusils - et on peut rigoler. Même si Livaï nous surveille toujours sans en avoir l'air, l'ambiance est pas mal. 

J'ai l'impression d'être revenu à l'époque de Clem.

Les pavés sont durs à frotter, mais Livaï nous donne toujours de bonnes méthodes chaque fois qu'on sait pas comment faire. On a même fabriqué un produit assez efficace pour enlever les traces de pisse ou de sang, en mélangeant le savon avec d'autres trucs. Ca nous empêche pas d'avoir mal aux bras, mais retrouver cette belle couleur de la pierre originelle, c'est gratifiant. J'y prendrais presque goût à force.

L'extérieur du quartier est presque fini mais il reste les maisons. Tout le monde ne s'est pas prêté au jeu malheureusement. Mais les commerçants s'y sont pliés avec enthousiasme ; de toute façon, les sérieux savent qu'un établissement propre ramène plus de monde. Cependant, il en reste un, qui a pas encore donné l'impression de s'intéresser au grand nettoyage.

Livaï a décidé qu'on allait y descendre et bouger un peu tout le monde. Il a révélé ne pas être très chaud car c'est un endroit où il a jamais mis les pieds et où il ne compte pas revenir par la suite, mais il se doute que ça doit être aussi sale qu'ailleurs, bien davantage même.

On s'est tous dirigé vers le bordel du quartier est.

Les souteneurs ont essayé de nous refouler parce qu'ils voulaient pas qu'on vienne gêner les habitués du coin. A peine entrés, on a tous compris que c'était urgent. Les lieux étaient vraiment cradingues, ça sentait absolument tout ce qui peut schlinguer dans les bas-fonds - il vaut mieux pas tenter de deviner l'origine de tous ces fumets suspects -, les sols étaient dans un piteux état, et les résidentes aussi. 

Je pense pas qu'elles se lavent tous les jours, celles-là. Moi non plus, loin s'en faut, mais moi je vends pas mon cul. 

On a jeté les clients dehors en leur disant de revenir quand ce serait propre. Les gérants ont râlé, tempêté, mais Livaï leur a fourré son balai et sa serpillère sous le nez - ces deux meilleurs amis depuis le début de la journée - et leur a ordonné de récurer les lieux s'ils voulaient rouvrir vite. Ils ont pas pipé - Livaï est très connu dans le coin maintenant - et ont obtempéré sans faire d'histoire.

On a vidé les chambres de la literie et on s'est tous attelés à la lessive dans la fontaine pendant que les gérants et souteneurs décrassaient les planchers et que les autres faisaient les poussières et les toiles d'araignée. On avait une drôle d'allure avec nos pierres à récurer, en train de frotter comme des dingues pour enlever toutes ces traces de... je sais pas quoi ! Au bout de quelques minutes, j'avais plus de bras. 

Ensuite, on est allé les pendre à des filins qu'on a pris l'habitude de tendre en travers des rues pour faire sécher le linge. Personne y avait pensé avant évidemment. Toutes les rues du quartier est sont décorées de cette façon maintenant. Ca change totalement l'ambiance, c'est presque joli en fait.

Les poings sur les hanches, je suis en train d'admirer le travail fini quand Livaï me tire par la manche. Il reste des choses à nettoyer. Il me montre du doigt les catins toutes assises dans un coin depuis un moment, dans l'attente de pouvoir regagner leurs pénates. Je saisis tout de suite ce qu'il veut dire.

Livaï et quelques gars parmi les plus âgés font rentrer les autres afin de vider un peu la place, et on ordonne aux filles de se mettre les pieds dans la fontaine et de se déshabiller. Elles semblent un peu timides, puis se mettent à glousser en relevant leurs jupes. Livaï leur ordonne à son tour de tout enlever et de se savonner de bon coeur, leurs frusques comprises. Y a tout ce qu'il faut pour ça. 

On leur tourne le dos pour pas les mettre mal à l'aise - enfin, il en faut beaucoup pour mettre mal à l'aise une pute des bas-fonds - et je finis par entendre des rires et des clapotis derrière mon dos. J'y peux rien, je suis un mec, et des rires de filles accompagnés de la pensée qu'elles sont nues, ça me fait bel et bien de l'effet. Mais je me retourne pas, j'ai ma fierté. Livaï, lui, a l'air de s'ennuyer. Je remarque bien quelques types collés au coin de la rue qui tentent de jeter un oeil lubrique sur la scène, mais je leur dis de déguerpir.

Finalement, les filles finissent de se laver, et quand elles se présentent de nouveau devant nous, elles sentent bon la rose. Elles se dissimulent tant bien que mal derrière leurs vêtements mouillés tandis qu'elles remontent la rue pour rentrer chez elles. On les suit de loin et Livaï peut alors inspecter le travail. Le bordel est propre comme un sou neuf, c'est son verdict.

Avant de partir, Livaï fait comprendre aux gérants que s'il apprend que cet endroit est redevenu un cloaque infâme, ils entendront parler de lui. Ils hochent la tête avec précipitation et toute la brigade de nettoyage quitte les lieux. 

Je m'étire en constatant qu'il reste plus grand chose à faire. Encore quelques réverbères à astiquer et la fontaine à nettoyer après les évènements du jour. Et les habituelles ordures à aller brûler. 

Si je calcule bien, ça nous a pris presque deux semaines pour en arriver à ce résultat. Je coule un regard vers Livaï. C'est moi ou je vois un sourire sur son visage ? Livaï qui sourit ?!


	105. LE GRAND NETTOYAGE (mars 838) Livaï

Me voilà de retour dans le centre-ville. C'est pas tout ça, mais je dois aller chercher de quoi croûter, et mes poches vont pas se remplir seules. La récompense promise par la milice Rovoff était bien maigre, c'est pas avec ça que je vais vivre.

Les pigeons pleins aux as sont revenus, et la foule est de nouveau bien compacte, comme j'aime. Ca se pousse, ça s'engueule parfois, et quand je repère une bourse pleine, planquée dans une poche ou sous une ceinture, il me suffit de tendre la main. Ces idiots apprendront jamais...

Mais j'en abuse pas. Je sais très bien que j'aurai jamais assez pour me tirer d'ici, alors j'ai abandonné l'idée de devenir riche. Je vole que ce qui me faut pour me faire vivre et me payer quelques petits plaisirs de temps en temps. Être trop gourmand ça peut mener aux ennuis, Kenny me le disait souvent. 

Je suis pas le seul sur le secteur. D'autres voleurs, du même âge ou plus jeunes, sont aussi sur les rangs. C'est pas que je me préoccupe d'eux mais si on peut éviter de se marcher sur les pieds, j'aime autant. On essaie de se partager les cibles sans se consulter avant, mais jusqu'à présent j'ai pas eu de problème avec eux. La plupart du temps, je les croise jamais.

Ce sont des loups solitaires, comme moi. Les voleurs à la tire sont devenus plus rares depuis que les gangs sont à la mode. Faire partie d'un gang, c'est la garantie de trouver un toit et de quoi croûter, même si on est pas très bon. Il suffit de mettre la main à la pâte. Quand on est un voleur solitaire comme moi, il faut savoir se débrouiller et se contenter d'une mauvaise journée. C'est vrai que j'ai une planque à moi, plutôt confortable comparée à ce que j'ai connu autrefois, mais ça veut pas dire que je racle pas mes fonds de tiroirs.

D'autres ont sans doute moins de chance que moi et vivent peut-être dehors. Cependant, j'oublie pas mon passé, et il m'arrive de filer une pièce ou deux à un gamin qui fait la manche, comme autrefois. Je sais que c'est étrange et un peu incohérent comme attitude, mais même si je sais que c'est nécessaire pour vivre, je peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que voler, c'est pas bien. L'idéal serait de dégoter un boulot honnête, avec les boutiques qui ont ouvert, je pourrais trouver. Mais l'idée de me vendre et de quémander de l'argent à quelqu'un d'autre me fait gerber. J'aurai l'impression de faire le tapin. Je préfère encore le prendre moi-même, ce fric.

Bon, j'ai plumé mon troisième pigeon, ça ira pour aujourd'hui. Je vais me rentrer au quartier est, peut-être aller manger une soupe si la faim vient sur le chemin. Les poches pleines, je me dirige vers la planque quand... je sens une main tâter mon pantalon.

Alors ça, c'est vraiment du boulot d'amateur... Je saisis le main qui essaie de me délester et je constate que c'est une petite main. Je me retourne et je remarque devant moi un petit asticot, les cheveux en bataille, le visage tout sale, qui gigote bien en vain dans ma poigne. Ce n'est que ça ? Je le relâche et le petit se frotte le poignet en me regardant méchamment.

Je peux pas m'empêcher de voir un autre visage à travers le sien... Celui d'un gamin paumé qui vivait plus dehors que dans la planque de Kenny et qui savait pas toujours choisir ses combats avec prudence... Je veux pas de mal à ce môme. Je lui dit de déguerpir, mais au lieu de ça, il se met à siffler à la ronde.

D'autres gosses surgissent de partout et font cercle autour de moi. En fait de gosses, ce sont surtout des adolescents ; certains sont même plus grands que moi. Cette puce à qui j'ai eu affaire est le plus petit de la bande.

Une bande... Ca, je l'avais pas, moi.

Il me semble pas les connaître. Ils ont dû s'installer sur mon secteur pendant que j'étais occupé aux quartier est. Ils doivent considérer que c'est leur territoire ici. C'est vrai que je suis moins connu ici que dans mon quartier. Bon, et bien il est tant de remédier à ça.

Certains sortent des couteaux de leurs poches tout en reluquant les miennes. Ca suffit, les mômes, vous allez quand même pas m'obliger à vous corriger ? Vous tenez réellement à ce que je vous montre qui est le patron, ici ?

Apparemment, oui. 

Et bien allons-y. Pas trop fort, histoire qu'ils comprennent. Après tout, y a peut-être encore un peu de ménage à faire par ici... Je fais craquer mes doigts, sans sortir aucune arme, et certains se font la malle en comprenant que je me sais suffisamment fort pour pas avoir besoin de m'en servir. D'autres restent quand même, déterminés à jouer les caïds. Ouais, j'étais comme vous. Jusqu'à ce que Kenny me mette du plomb dans la cervelle.

Putain, je déteste les gosses. J'en aurais jamais, ça c'est une certitude. De toute façon faut être foutrement égoïste ou fou à lier pour accepter de coller des enfants dans ce putain de mon...

...

Plus jamais je penserais ça. Pardon, maman.


	106. UN VIEUX COMPTE A REGLER (novembre 839) Furlan Church

On est sur le pied de guerre. Un chargement important de marchandises va passer dans la rue nord dans moins d'une heure et nous devons être prêts à l'intercepter. Je me suis recollé à la surveillance.

Allongé sur le toit de mon poste d'observation, les bras sous la nuque, seul et sans occupation particulière, je m'occupe l'esprit en pensant à des tas de trucs. Parfois, je pense tellement que ça m'empêche de dormir la nuit. Et la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est de me demander si quelqu'un va mourir aujourd'hui.

C'est pas que ça arrive souvent, mais il y a eu un sacré roulement depuis qu'Egon a pris la tête du gang. Sa méthode beaucoup plus brutale et rentre dedans a coûté la vie à plus d'un camarade. Il ne manque jamais de se mettre en première ligne, c'est vrai, et la plupart le respecte pour ça ; mais je suis persuadé qu'on obtiendrait les mêmes résultats avec plus de subtilité. 

C'est vrai que quand on se retrouve face au canon d'un fusil, comme ça arrive parfois, on a pas trop le choix, on tire les premiers. Mais il est arrivé que certains livreurs très intègres se prennent une balle dans la tête pour avoir résisté sans arme. Egon déteste qu'on lui tienne tête. Tous ceux qui acceptaient pas totalement son autorité se sont barrés au bout d'une semaine... ou sont morts dans des circonstances bien étranges.

Pourtant, Egon se montre jamais réellement violent avec nous. Il est directif, c'est son rôle, mais il prend aussi soin de ses hommes quand il le faut. Il est plutôt généreux sur le pourcentage des ventes, il s'enrichit pas sur notre dos. Mais... j'arrive pas à définir clairement son attitude et sa personnalité ; parfois c'est comme si il y avait deux personnes en lui... C'est plutôt flippant...

Il peut être doux comme un agneau à un moment et péter un plomb quand il est bourré ou quand on le met en colère ; il a la colère facile... mais le rire aussi. C'est pour ça qu'au sein même du gang, il y a deux factions : celle, la moins nombreuse, qui lui fait une totale confiance, et celle, plus importante, qui lui obéit mais s'en méfie. 

J'arrive pas à décider à laquelle j'appartiens. Il se montre plutôt gentil avec moi - notre vieille mésaventure semble oubliée -, mais pas comme Clem ; Clem me considérait comme un ami, Egon me voit surtout comme un outil utile. Si un jour je ne lui était plus utile, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait de moi ?

Il rentre parfois dans des rages noires, surtout quand quelqu'un a le malheur d'évoquer Livaï. Il est vraiment devenu sa bête noire. Quand il a débarqué au moment du grand nettoyage des bas-fonds pour débaucher ses gars, je sais qu'il a vu rouge. Et depuis, Livaï est devenu encore plus populaire... enfin, pas pour tout le monde. La plupart du temps, soit les gens l'admirent, soit ils le détestent, y a pas de demi-mesure. Je dois être encore une exception parce que j'ai pas d'avis si tranché à son sujet. Il me semble aussi changeant qu'Egon... On sait jamais quand il va exploser et vous péter la tronche ou vous taper dans le dos en vous souhaitant une bonne journée.

C'est pas facile de vivre avec ce genre de personnalité autour de soi. Livaï, au moins, vit seul et n'emmerde personne.

Mais le plus troublant, c'est la façon dont Egon se ratatine devant lui. Quand Livaï est pas là, il se gêne pas pour en dire tout le mal qu'il en pense ; mais dès que Livaï se pointe, il ferme sa gueule et fait presque profil bas. Comme ces chiens errants qui sont de la même espèce mais qui ont une hiérarchie, avec toujours un qui domine les autres. On sait pas toujours pourquoi ça s'organise comme ça, ça arrive, c'est tout.

Egon est clairement pas le genre à plier devant quelqu'un, je l'ai assez vu à l'oeuvre. Mais la trempe qu'il s'est prise il y a quelques années a dû instaurer ce rapport entre eux. Ou alors c'est autre chose ; cette chose en rapport avec Clem, que j'ai jamais pu m'ôter de la tête...

Est-ce que Egon a été... jaloux de Livaï ? J'y ai bien songé des fois, mais ça me paraît stupide. Livaï et Clem avaient pas de relation à proprement parler et puis il a refusé de rejoindre la bande, c'est suffisamment clair, non ? Clem était raide dingue de lui, c'est sûr, mais l'inverse me paraît pas évident...

Ah, j'entends le bruit d'un chariot qui passe ! Je regarde par-dessus le toit. Bah, c'est un vieillard dans une carriole avec sa mule. C'est pas notre cible. Je reste en position, tout en continuant à m'interroger.

Et si Egon décide de s'en prendre à Livaï, et qu'il nous entraîne dans le coup ? Y aurai pas de raison, c'est vrai, Livaï est pas du tout sur notre secteur ; mais Egon a déjà évoqué l'idée avec des verres dans le nez. Si un jour il est tellement bourré qu'il met son projet à exécution, qu'est-ce que ça donnera ? Qui le suivra, et qui lui tournera le dos ? Et moi, je ferais quoi ? 

J'en sais foutrement rien.

Le simple fait que j'en sois arrivé à limiter les tensions dans le quartier est à une simple rivalité silencieuse entre eux deux me semble préoccupant... Et puis il y a aussi avec Kayetan que ça se corse... En tout cas, j'aimerais éviter d'être pris là-dedans.

J'entends de nouveau un bruit suspect, je regarde... Je me mets à hululer : la cible est en vue.


	107. UN VIEUX COMPTE A REGLER (décembre 839) Livaï

Je suis de nouveau à court d'encre et de papier. Alors je fais un crochet par chez Kayetan pour me réapprovisionner.

Leur étal est encore ouvert à cette heure. Je préfère toujours me pointer après la cohue de la journée. De toute façon, peu de gens par ici sont susceptibles d'acheter ce qui m'intéresse ; et comme Kayetan me connaît, il me laisse toujours des articles de côté. 

Je me fournis aussi en livres chez lui. Tous ne m'intéressent pas forcément, mais quand j'en vois un nouveau que je connais pas, je le feuillette un peu. J'ai entamé le premier tome d'une longue série s'intitulant " _Le Royaume des Trois Déesses_ " qui raconte en gros notre propre histoire mais agrémentée d'éléments qui me semblent plus légendaires qu'autre chose. On y parle également des fameux titans qui rôdent à l'extérieur et auraient forcé nos ancêtres à se parquer derrière les Murs comme des animaux. J'y crois toujours pas vraiment. Mais ça reste distrayant même si plein d'aspects, notamment la politique, me passent au-dessus de la tête.

Ah ben tiens, il a le deuxième tome en stock. Je me laisse tenter. Mais je suis venu pour de l'encre et du papier. Le truand de service m'apporte le tout quand tout à coup, Kayetan en personne se pointe derrière lui. Il a dû se douter que j'étais là en voyant son pote aller chercher le matériel.

Kayetan est un homme un peu bourru, carré comme une brique et à la barbe noire à peine visible. Il arbore une cicatrice sur le côté droit du visage qui lui ferme presque l'oeil. Mais l'autre marche pour deux. Il a tout de la brute épaisse mais je sais que c'est un type plein de bon sens, qui tient à ce que la paix dans le quartier est perdure.

Il me fait un sourire - enfin, ce qui chez lui est le plus proche d'un sourire - et me fait signe de la tête pour m'inviter à entrer. C'est pas la première fois qu'on boit un verre ensemble, et il sait que j'aime pas l'alcool. S'il a un thé de derrière les fagots, je suis pas contre. Je passe derrière l'étal, et Kayetan fait retomber la tenture derrière moi.

C'est la première fois que je rentre dans l'entrepôt de son gang. Il garde pas mal de trucs en réserve encore. Il me montre notamment ses dernières acquisitions : quatre pots d'encre bleue et rouge, très en vogue dans la capitale parmi la noblesse. Je hausse les épaules et lui demande à qui il compte vendre ça. Il se formalise pas et me réponds que les vendre est pas tellement le sujet ; l'important, c'est de les avoir.

Un ou deux de ses gars sont en train de travailler à l'arrière du bâtiment, nous sommes donc seuls dans la pièce principale. Il prends pas la peine de déboucher un tord-boyau, et me propose d'office le contenu d'une théière en belle faïence qui était déjà sur le feu. Je le remercie en m'installant sur un siège près d'une petite table ronde sur laquelle brûle une chandelle.

Je me doute bien qu'il veut me parler. Kayetan est pas du genre à inviter les clients comme ça, même les réguliers comme moi. Et apparemment, il avait prévu le coup car pour ce que j'en sais, le thé est pas sa boisson préférée. Il se pose quand même en face de moi et se verse une tasse. 

Il a l'air soucieux. Son front est bas, plus que d'habitude en tout cas. Il attaque directement en me demandant si j'ai eu des soucis récemment avec un gang ou l'autre. Je lui réponds en sirotant que les problèmes ne durent jamais longtemps avec moi. Il rit dans sa barbe puis redevient sérieux. 

Il veut me parler de la bande d'Egon. Je dresse l'oreille malgré moi.

Egon veut rafler tout le gâteau. Il a provoqué Kayetan il y a peu en lui faisant savoir qu'il comptait diversifier ses affaires en refourguant la même came que lui. Ce qui impliquait de s'en prendre aux mêmes cibles. Le gang d'Egon est le plus important en terme de membres, il en aurait les moyens. Kayetan est pas d'accord, évidemment.

Il y a des années, Clem et Kayetan ont convenu d'un arrangement, une sorte d'alliance, stipulant qu'aucun des deux gangs me marcherait sur les pieds de l'autre et que tous deux vivraient en bonne intelligence. Ils s'appréciaient bien. Kayetan a été très peiné par la mort de son ami. Je me souviens encore de l'avoir vu lors de l'incinération.

Il poursuit en m'assurant que du temps de Clem, ce genre de chose aurait jamais pu être évoquée. Clem respectait ses promesses, Egon, lui, est un connard de première rempli de bière. Je le laisse pester. Je comprends sa colère. La paix dans le quartier tient à la bonne entente de ses gangs. Si une guerre éclate, ce sera pas beau à voir.

Une fois que Kayetan est calmé, les yeux baissés sur sa tasse qui refroidit - il y a pas touchée -, je me risque à prendre la parole à mon tour. Et je sais pas pourquoi, mais je lui déballe tout : la rivalité entre Clem et Egon, les bagarres qu'ils avaient souvent, les insultes qu'Egon a sorties sur son compte. Et enfin, je lui avoue mes soupçons ; je lui dis que je suis sûr qu'Egon a tué Clem. Je peux pas le prouver, mais je le sais.

L'expression de Kayetan change d'un coup. Avec ses yeux ronds et sa lèvre pendante, il a plus l'air d'un chien battu que d'un chef de gang. Je le regarde bien en face pour qu'il puisse lire la conviction sur mon visage. Il finit par dire qu'il en revient pas et me demande encore de confirmer. Je hoche la tête. Quelque chose passe entre nous, comme une compréhension mutuelle qui attendait depuis des années de trouver un sujet pour se manifester ; comme si lui aussi portait ce doute depuis ce jour... Après tout, les détails de l'affaire ont fait le tour des bas-fonds.

Kayetan murmure " _quel salaud..._ " et manque de jeter sa tasse par terre. Je mets ma main sur la sienne et lui demande de se calmer. Même si on en est persuadés, on peut pas le prouver. Ca sert à rien d'y penser tout le temps. Clem est mort et rien ne le ramènera. Qu'Egon soit effectivement le coupable ou pas, ça changera rien.

Mais Kayetan décolère pas. Il attrape ma main et la plaque sur la table. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et me demande solennellement si je veux pas rejoindre son gang. Il avait déjà essayé dans le temps, sans succès, mais je lui en veux pas de retenter le coup. Je lui fait comprendre qu'il doit pas insister, et que je veux pas me mêler de ses affaires. Il me relâche, l'expression plus neutre mais en plissant les yeux. Il comprend que je veuille pas me mouiller car vu ce qui se prépare, ça pourrait bien mal finir. 

Si Egon calme pas son ambition, le sang coulera de nouveau dans le quartier est. Kayetan se laissera pas déposséder. Et quelqu'un comme moi dans son camp pourrait faire la différence ; sans compter qu'Egon me craint. Je sais bien, mais ça me concerne pas vraiment, et je veux pas prendre position. Faut arrêter de penser que je suis capable d'arbitrer toutes les chicaneries ; je suis pas un justicier. Réglez vos problèmes entre vous, en faisant le moins de victimes possible, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

Je me lève de ma chaise, je le remercie pour le thé et il me raccompagne à l'entrée. Je sens bien qu'il est un peu vexé de mon refus. L'idée d'une guerre de gangs me plait pas, bien évidemment, mais de toute façon, ma présence ne l'empêchera pas d'avoir lieu si c'est ce qui doit arriver. Si elle vient frapper à ma porte, j'en prendrai ma part, autrement... que le meilleur gagne.


	108. UN VIEUX COMPTE A REGLER (décembre 839) Furlan Church

Il est temps de retourner au boulot. Après une courte nuit durant laquelle les potes ont pas arrêté de picoler en jouant aux cartes, je me réveille avec une fausse gueule de bois. Je m'y ferais jamais... Faudrait vraiment que je me trouve un autre coin pour pioncer tranquille... J'ai besoin de mes sept heures de sommeil, moi...

Après m'être débarbouillé et coiffé vite fait, je saute dans mon falzar, suivi dans le mouvement par Hagen, Fester et les autres. Egon ferme la marche et on se dirige tous vers le nord où se tient le marché. On a chopé une cargaison tellement énorme la dernière fois qu'on a pas encore tout écoulé. J'aime autant parce que le dernier raid nous a coûté encore une vie ; je le connaissais pas très bien, il était arrivé environ un mois avant. Mais... c'était un camarade quand même.

La garde rapprochée d'Egon parle fort, en donnant des coups de pieds dans les portes en passant. Ca les fait marrer. Ca sert à quoi d'emmerder les honnêtes gens ? Ce sont nos clients en plus ! Si ça continue, je vais passer la journée les bras croisés, avec leurs conneries ! Egon, dis-leur d'arrêter !

Il a pas l'air dans son assiette. Il a les yeux dans le vague, comme s'il avait du mal à reconnaître les lieux ; typiquement une phase où il faut pas aller l'emmerder... Je décide de me taire.

On arrive sur place, en pagaille comme d'habitude. Y en a qui vont se promener sur le secteur des voisins, d'autres se dirigent vers le petit troquet du coin - bien sympa pour se rincer la glotte entre deux clients. Moi et quelques autres on se dirige vers notre emplacement et je prépare déjà la liste des marchandises... quand je tombe en arrêt subitement ; mes feuilles volent dans tous les sens...

La porte de notre entrepôt a été forcée. Egon me bouscule et me passe devant, et entre en furie dans le bâtiment. Il regarde de tous les côtés, il court partout comme s'il espérait dénicher le coupable. Il semble avoir retrouvé ses esprits. Moi, je marche un peu hébété, et je constate qu'une partie de la marchandise a disparu. Il y a du vin répandu, des fruits écrasés... 

Et là, sur le grand mur porteur de l'entrepôt, quelqu'un a écrit quelque chose, avec une sorte de charbon de bois. Tout le monde se place à mes côtés, Egon aussi, et ils me demandent alors de leur dire ce qui est écrit.

" _Clem sera vengé._ "

C'est très exactement ce qui est écrit. Je le leur répète, comme si j'avais du mal à y croire.

Pendant une minute, il ne se passe rien. Les gars se regardent sans rien comprendre, et moi je reste figé sur ce message qui s'étale sous nos yeux, comme s'il venait d'un autre monde, ou avait été écrit de la main d'un démon.

Je ne me retourne que lorsque le cri d'Egon - non, plutôt un rugissement - emplit la pièce. Les mains collées sur ses tempes, plié en deux, il hurle sans s'arrêter. Ses yeux semblent jaillir de leurs orbites... mais il n'est pas effrayé. C'est la colère qu'il exprime ici. Une colère tellement formidable qu'on la croirait inhumaine. Comme s'il s'était retenu de la sortir pendant des années.

On recule tous de quelques pas. Puis Egon se reprend. Il se redresse, les poings et les dents serrés, et se tourne vers nous. Il prononce un seul mot. " _Livaï_ ". Il continue en disant " _c'est Livaï qui a fait ça_ ". On se regarde un peu interloqués mais personne n'ose lui demander comment il le sait. Moi non plus. Surtout pas moi. Mon cerveau travaille à toute allure.

Pourquoi Livaï aurait-il fait ça ? C'est pas son style. Et puis s'il avait voulu se venger de quoi que ce soit concernant Clem, il l'aurait déjà fait. Ca a pas de sens. Je voudrais calmer Egon et lui demander de réfléchir un peu, mais c'est pas la peine, il écoutera pas. Et puis, finalement... je me demande s'il a pas raison... Je revoie encore l'attitude de Livaï envers Egon durant l'incinération de Clem... l'accusation dans ses yeux... Est-ce que... est-ce que ce serait vrai finalement ? Suffisamment pour qu'il ait décidé de le lui faire payer ?

Plus je regarde la menace écrite sur le mur, plus je me dis que c'est trop puéril pour être Livaï. Livaï, il vous casse la gueule en personne s'il a un problème avec votre tronche, il s'amuse pas à vandaliser et à se barrer en douce. A moins que je l'ai mal jugé... S'il a vraiment fait ça, c'est très bas. Pas du tout digne de lui. Et Egon a l'air tellement sûr de son coup...

Il a peut-être raison. Ouais, c'est peut-être Livaï.

Il nous entraîne tous dehors et on reprend la direction du quartier est. Tout le monde sort une arme sur le chemin. Moi, j'ai bien un couteau sur moi mais j'ai jamais eu besoin de réellement m'en servir. Des murmures circulent entre les gars, et entre ceux qui y croient pas trop et ceux qui sont absolument sûrs qu'Egon a vu juste, je sais toujours pas vraiment dans quel camp me placer.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on se dirige vers la planque de Livaï, tous ensemble. Et aussi fort qu'il soit, il risque de passer un sale quart d'heure.


	109. UN VIEUX COMPTE A REGLER (décembre 839) Egon Jürgen

J'en peux plus. Ca résonne dans ma tête tout le temps. Le coup de feu... Faut que ça s'arrête, bordel, faut que ça s'arrête !

Vous êtes avec moi, les gars ? Hein, vous me quittez pas ! Il faut que je lui fasse la peau ! Tant qu'il sera dans le coin, j'aurai mal au crâne ! Il me laissera pas oublier ! Jamais ! Tu veux vraiment pas que j'oublie, connard ! Arrête de me regarder avec tes petits poignards démoniaques qui me trouent le cerveau !

Aaaah, je vois plus rien, merde... Si, si, c'est par là... Suivez-moi... Je vais bien, putain, laisse-moi, toi ! Tu veux que je te défonce ou quoi ?! Marchez droit ! 

C'est lui... Ca peut être que lui ! Y a que lui qui sait ! Je sais pas comment il a fait ! Il veut pas me laisser l'oublier. Chaque fois que je le vois, c'est ton visage qui me vient à l'esprit. Il arrête pas de me juger, de me surveiller... T'en as pas eu assez, petit merdeux ? Ca te suffit pas de savoir que ça me bouffe ?! Pendant combien de temps encore tu vas remuer ce putain de couteau ?

Clem... merde, allez, vieux, c'est bon, les comptes sont soldés, non ? Dis à ta saleté de chien de garde de lâcher l'affaire ! T'as pas voulu, hein ? Tu l'as envoyé me chier dans les bottes... T'aurais pas dû, parce que je vais le tuer. Il a rien vu encore. Il sait pas réellement ce que je peux faire... Je pourrais exploser la cervelle d'un de mes gars devant lui juste pour le faire enrager. Juste pour avoir une ouverture. 

Je suis un malade, Clem. Tu l'as toujours su, non ? Tu m'as jamais accablé, t'as toujours été là. Et moi paf ! je t'ai troué la caboche ! Une seule pression a suffit... T'as même pas crié grâce... Peut-être que si tu l'avais fait... Tu sais bien que je peux être gentil quand je veux, hein, Clem ?

Mais tu sais, t'es pas le seul. J'en ai tué d'autres, des connards qui me regardaient de travers ! Ils y ont vu que du feu ! C'est toujours tellement marrant... Ils avaient qu'à se tenir tranquille ! Fallait pas me scruter comme ça ! Y avait que toi qui avait le droit ! Y avait que toi qui savait !

Tu lui aurait pas dit, à ce salopard ? Ce salopard que tu t'es envoyé deux fois et qui t'a planté là, comme un naze !? Il te méritait pas, celui-là ! Je te l'avait bien dit ! T'écoute jamais ! Et maintenant, il en a après moi ! Il me foutra pas la paix ! Il continuera à... il veut que je me rappelle... Cet enfoiré ! Comme si je savais pas ce que j'ai fait !

Ca l'amuse... Il est venu dans l'entrepôt, Clem, il a tout saccagé et il m'a encore accusé ! Moi, tu imagines ?! Je fais tout pour que ça marche ! Les autres, je les ai butés parce qu'ils complotaient, c'était des traîtres ! Ils t'auraient tiré dans le dos, ouais ! Moi au moins je t'ai regardé en face...

Livaï est qu'un putain de chien de garde ! Il se croit tout permis depuis que t'es parti ! Je vais l'écorcher vif et le laisser pendu à un poteau dans le centre-ville ! Tout le monde pourra le voir se faire bouffer par les mouches et les rats ! Tu seras content, pas vrai, Clem ? Il t'a fait tant de mal, ce... cet enculé ! Comme ça, on sera plus que tous les deux. On a pas besoin des autres, on en a jamais eu besoin.

Quand j'en aurais fini avec lui, je les buterai tous. 

On y arrive. C'est sa foutue porte. Frappe pas, gros nul, je vais la défoncer ! Là ! Allez, sors de là, Livaï ! Montre-moi que t'es pas une couille molle ! Je vais t'apprendre à te taper mon meilleur pote ! Montre-toi, bordel ! T'as la trouille, pas vrai ! C'est l'heure de ta dérouillée ! Elle a assez attendu !

Il est où, putain !? Arrêtez de gueuler... J'en peux plus de vous entendre... Quoi, où il est ? Juste là ? Ouais, c'est ça ! Il rentre dans sa tanière comme le rat dans son trou, son méfait accompli ! Regarde, je suis là, je vais te péter ta jolie gueule, la presser tellement fort par terre que le pavé s'en souviendra ! Me regarde pas, merde ! Je sais très bien ce que tu penses. Je l'ai tué, ouais ! A cause de toi !

Tu l'as transformé en couille molle ! C'était un vrai mec avant ! Tu mérites même pas d'aller le retrouver... Si seulement je pouvais te faire souffrir indéfiniment sans te tuer... J'ai bien quelques idées... C'est ça, approche. Tu me fais plus peur du tout ; j'en ai marre d'avoir peur de toi. Balance-moi tout ce que t'as à dire, une bonne fois ! De toute façon, quand t'auras clamsé, ils sauront tous que c'était des conneries. Que je l'ai pas fait ! 

Je l'ai pas fait ! Je lui ai pas tiré dans le visage !

Je l'ai fait ? Je l'ai f...

Clem, dis-lui de se taire, d'arrêter de se marrer ! 

Je veux plus l'entendre se marrer ! 

Aide-moi !

Ma tête va exploser !

Enfoiré de fils de pute !


	110. UN VIEUX COMPTE A REGLER (décembre 839) Furlan Church

Egon est en train de gueuler, debout sur la porte de Livaï, quand le propriétaire des lieux se pointe enfin.

Aucun d'entre nous n'aurait l'idée de s'en prendre à lui seul, alors on le laisse rentrer, la main sur le couteau quand même. Egon l'aperçoit enfin et se ramasse sur lui-même pour bondir. Je n'avais jamais vu Livaï pris au dépourvu, mais là c'est bien le cas. Trop surpris pour se préparer au choc, il chute sous le poids d'Egon et ils roulent tous les deux par terre.

Egon est assis sur la poitrine de Livaï, comme s'il parodiait leur première confrontation, et le harcèle de coups de poings. Livaï essaie d'attraper les mains d'Egon mais notre chef semble comme possédé. Galvanisés par son avantage, on beuglent tous comme des tarés et agitant les bras à chaque coup. Nos cris semblent donne à Egon encore plus de force.

Le sang commence à couler. Le nez et la bouche blessés, Livaï pousse sur ses jambes et ses bras pour faire culbuter Egon en avant, mais visiblement, il est trop lourd pour lui. C'est Egon qui relève Livaï en le tenant par le foulard qu'il porte autour du cou. Livaï vacille un peu mais retrouve son aplomb. Les deux hommes se retrouvent pendant une seconde front contre front, puis Livaï administre un coup de genou magistral dans l'entre-jambe d'Egon. 

Le chef est plié en deux, et c'est là que les potes décident d'intervenir. Les lames fusent vers Livaï, mais aucune ne le touche mortellement. Quelques estafilades, rien de plus. Il en renvoie quelques-uns à leur destinataires, et je compte déjà pas moins de deux morts dans nos rangs.

Bon sang, ce type est réellement un démon. Il va tous nous buter ! La mise à sac de notre réserve était qu'un début. C'était pour nous provoquer ! Là, voilà, il sort son propre couteau ! Ca va vraiment commencer, on peut plus compter sur l'effet de surprise !

Egon revient dans la course et tente d'attraper Livaï par le cou. Mais il se sert de sa petite taille pour lui échapper et dirige son couteau vers le ventre d'Egon. Mais notre chef l'arrête d'une main et lui tord le bras dans le dos. Livaï ne crie pas mais je vois bien qu'il a mal. Deux copains en profitent pour lui coller leurs lames sous le menton, mais c'était sans compter sur ses jambes ; on peut pas échapper aux coups de Livaï tant qu'il est pas réellement immobilisé. Tout son corps est toujours en mouvement, et c'est presque impossible de s'en approcher sans risquer de prendre cher. 

Il projette le bas de son corps vers le haut et réussit à choper les deux dans une clef de cou. Il serre très fort, tant et si bien que les copains tournent de l'oeil. Je peux pas laisser faire ça... Je me dirige vers le groupe à pas de loup dans le but de le frapper quelque part, à l'aine ou à la tête - vu qu'Egon le tient toujours dans entre ses gros bras -, mais Livaï semble en avoir assez. Sans prendre aucun élan, il réussit à se tordre, entraînant Egon et les deux acolytes dans le mouvement. Tout ce petit monde tombe par terre en pagaille, et Livaï est le premier à se relever, suivi d'Egon. Les deux potes semblent inconscients, ou pire.

Livaï se tourne vers moi. Je recule, le couteau toujours brandi devant moi, mais je sais bien que je pourrais jamais le frapper. Avec le sang qui lui coule sur le visage, il me paralyse de peur... ! Heureusement qu'Egon reprend ses esprits et lui fonce dessus, ça détourne son attention. Mais Livaï esquive la charge et Egon tombe en avant. Il se relève en se retournant lentement ; cette fois une lame brille dans sa main, et un sourire carnassier s'étale sur son visage.

Tous ceux qui sont pas tellement du côté d'Egon en temps normal restent sur le côté à observer sans prendre part. Deux de ses plus proches amis sont par terre, mais il en reste encore deux. Ils semblent attendre une ouverture. Je préfère les laisser faire et je me planque dans un coin.

Egon se rue une fois de plus sur Livaï, mais cette fois il est prêt et encaisse le choc. Ses pieds glissent un peu sur le sol mais il tient bon. Livaï a bloqué la lame d'Egon avec la sienne et ils luttent pendant un moment pour prendre l'avantage. Des coupures et blessures sont distribuées de façon anarchique, de là où je suis, je vois pas très bien.

En revanche, je vois bien l'un des potes d'Egon se diriger discrètement vers le combat, avec le projet évident de faucher les jambes de Livaï. Il tente le coup, mais c'est lui qui se fait mal ; Livaï ne tremble même pas. Il se retourne de façon fulgurante et taillade la poitrine de celui qui a osé le frapper. Il tombe en se tenant le corps et se met à saigner comme un porc.

Egon, qui a retrouvé sa mobilité, essaie pour la troisième fois de l'immobiliser pour permettre à son acolyte de le tuer, mais Livaï lui assène un coup de l'arrière de son crâne en plein sur le nez. J'entends les os craquer de là où je suis...

Egon paraît aveuglé car il se met à frapper dans le vide tandis que son ami décide de reculer, pris de peur. J'entends Egon jeter des invectives autour de lui, des insultes sans doute. Je me rapproche un peu car Livaï semble maintenant concentré sur lui. Je me dis que je pourrais tenter de le prendre par surprise, mais quand je vois l'état des autres tout autour du champ de bataille, je me sens tellement inutile... Je peux rien faire contre ce monstre, je vais me faire zigouiller...

Egon lance un tonitruant " _fils de pute !_ ", et les yeux cernés de Livaï s'agrandissent. Ses pupilles deviennent si petites qu'on les voit presque plus... Il saute sur le dos d'Egon, mais ne le frappe pas de son couteau. Il lui saisit la nuque par derrière et l'oblige à se pencher ; puis il lui cogne la tête contre le pavé encore, et encore, et encore... Le sang d'Egon éclabousse la pierre rabotée par le pas des chevaux et des hommes, mais notre chef ne crie pas. Livaï s'acharne sur lui, à tel point que c'est un miracle si Egon n'en meurt pas. Tout cela se déroule dans un silence totalement effrayant, seul le bruit du crâne d'Egon s'écrasant sur le sol résonne à la ronde...

C'est le signal. Tout le groupe se jette sur Livaï et je ne distingue plus qu'une mêlée de bras et de jambes... Mais Livaï distribue des coups de poings et de pieds et envoie tous mes amis à terre sans aucun effort, les uns après les autres. C'est comme s'ils n'avaient jamais représenté une menace pour lui ; et en plus, il se paie le luxe de les ridiculiser en gardant la main agrippée aux cheveux de notre chef.

Je tiens le couteau dans mes deux mains tremblantes, bien droit devant moi, et je me rapproche petit à petit... Livaï, dont la furie semble s'être un peu calmée, est en train de tourner autour d'Egon qui est tombé à genoux et continue de balancer des grossièretés, malgré son visage ensanglanté. Non, pas des grossièretés. Maintenant, j'entends mieux ce qu'il dit.

J'entends Livaï parler à Egon. Il lui demande d'avouer son crime, de dire enfin à tout le monde ce qu'il a fait. De révéler sa vraie nature. Sa vraie nature ? Livaï se tourne vers moi et tend la main comme pour me dire de stopper. Puis il dirige de nouveau son visage vers Egon qui semble prostré et répète ce qu'il vient de lui dire. 

" _Avoue ton crime._ "

J'en crois pas mes oreilles. Ni mes yeux. Egon est comme fou, il se vautre par terre, dans la poussière en bavant et en gueulant des phrases sans queue ni tête. Si, elles ont un sens. Quand il éructe " _Je l'ai tué ! A cause de toi !_ ", des tas d'éléments qui m'ont tourmenté pendant des années se mettent soudain en place dans ma tête. Je sais de qui il parle... Livaï aussi. Hagen et Fester doivent aussi savoir... Les autres restent interdits devant la tournure qu'a pris le combat, ils comprennent pas. 

Ce n'est plus un combat, mais une confession. Avec Livaï dans le rôle du confesseur auquel il vaut mieux tout dire. 

Egon tente de choper les jambes de Livaï au passage, mais celui-ci saute pour l'éviter. Un sourire douloureux sur le visage, il ordonne à Egon de bien nous regarder en face et de dire la vérité. Egon crache sur le sol, et tente de se relever mais c'est comme s'il portait un poids énorme sur les épaules qui l'en empêchait. Pourtant, il ne semble pas sérieusement blessé. C'est comme si sa blessure était ailleurs, dans un endroit que personne peut voir.

Livaï passe dans le dos d'Egon et tire sa tête en arrière par les cheveux. Notre chef respire très fort, très vite, ses yeux sont grand ouverts. Son nez cassé lui donne un air encore anormal... comme s'il révélait son véritable visage.

Livaï ordonne encore une fois " _Dis-leur !_ " Et Egon hurle en réponse " _Clem ! C'est toi qui m'a fait tuer Clem !_ "

Je lâche mon couteau. Et tandis que je me baisse pour le ramasser, Livaï exhibe le sien et le passe sur la gorge d'Egon, qui n'essaie même pas de se défendre. Il semble comme hypnotisé... Son sang vient gicler jusqu'à moi, propulsé par la puissance de son coeur.

Le corps d'Egon s'affaisse en avant et je recule sur les fesses, le couteau à la main. Mais je l'ai attrapé par la lame et elle me coupe la paume... Mes yeux restent fixés sur Livaï, qui, lentement, se dirige vers nous.

Pas de blague ! Eh, écoute-moi ! Je le savais ! Je l'ai toujours su ! Pour Egon ! Je voulais pas l'admettre... J'étais trop lâche... Range ce couteau, me tue pas ! Tu avais raison ! C'était un sale type en fait ! Un malade ! On a tous fermé les yeux, on a été misérables ! Et les autres, c'était lui aussi, pas vrai ? C'est sûr, c'était lui ! Bon sang de bordel de... c'était un vrai taré, un tueur en série, et on l'a suivi ! On a obéit à ses ordres comme des cons ! On voulait juste pas voir, mais on savait ! Arrête-toi ! Fais pas ça, s'il te plaît !

Clem était mon ami ! Ce bâtard l'a tué ! Et moi, je l'ai servi, comme un chien !

Alors que je fonds en larme comme une fille en me recroquevillant sur moi-même, j'entends la milice Rovoff se pointer.


	111. UN VIEUX COMPTE A REGLER (décembre 839) Livaï #2

Au moment où il a insulté maman, j'ai cru devenir dingue. J'aurai pu continuer à le cogner comme ça jusqu'au matin, mais il avait encore une chose à faire avant de clamser.

Au moment où je décide de le redresser, je sens des tas de corps me tomber dessus, comme des sacs. Des couteaux brillent devant mes yeux, et me coupent les mains, le cou et les joues... Mais je sens pas cette douleur. Je sens que leur poids. Et leur poids, c'est pas grand chose, ce salopard d'Egon me paraissait bien plus lourd. Alors, je me contente de leur distribuer des mandales bien placées qui les envoient bouler au loin. Faites-moi de la place, c'est avec lui que j'ai affaire, pas avec vous.

Je le redresse, sa sale gueule recouverte son bon vin rouge maison, et je lui ordonne de dire aux autres ce qu'il a fait. Il continue de m'insulter de tous les noms mais je m'en moque. Il en a plus pour longtemps. Je lui glisse à l'oreille qu'il avait qu'à pas venir me faire chier chez moi. Tu pensais me faire la peau ? Te voilà dans de beaux draps, couille molle. Maintenant, va jusqu'au bout, et, avant de crever, libère ta conscience. Dépêche-toi, j'ai la lame qui me démange.

Il capitule. Je le vois bien qu'il lâche prise. Et enfin, il le dit. Il dit qu'il a tué Clem. A cause de moi. Ben voyons. Comme si t'avais besoin d'un prétexte pour excuser ta saloperie ! Je respire un bon coup en fermant les yeux. Je pensais pas que ça me ferait tellement de bien de l'entendre enfin. Je le savais. Je sentais son sang sur toi. C'est lui qui aurait dû te tuer, quand il en était temps. Mais puisqu'il est plus là, je vais m'en charger à sa place. Je t'ai épargné tout ce temps parce que je pensais que Clem aurait pas voulu ça. Mais tu as osé venir ici et t'en prendre à moi sans raison. J'ai plus de raison de me retenir.

Furlan tremble de tout son corps en me regardant égorger son chef. Mais il bouge plus. Paralysé sans doute. Tant mieux, tu me facilites la tâche. Je vais te zigouiller toi aussi ; et tous tes potes qui étaient venus me faire la peau ! Vous allez y passer ! Toi le premier, Furlan ! Te sauve pas !

Mais il se met à reculer en pleurant comme un gamin. Il me supplie de pas le tuer, et se traite de lâche. Il bégaie qu'il se doutait qu'Egon avait tué Clem mais il voulait pas se l'avouer. Ouais, maintenant qu'il le dit... Clem et lui étaient souvent ensemble et ils s'entendaient bien. Tu le regrettes autant que moi ?

Je regarde les autres qui ont tous baissé les armes et m'observent avec respect. Ils ont tous entendu. Ils étaient venus pour me tuer ; mais maintenant ils semblent seulement recueillis. Même ceux qui ont jamais connu Clem gardent le silence.

Je me baisse et je pose une main sur l'épaule de Furlan. Eh, ça va, vieux. Désolée d'avoir été menaçant. Reprends-toi. En plus, v'là la milice. Il manquait plus qu'eux. Ils se taillent un chemin au milieu du gang d'Egon et commence à nous presser de questions. Faut dire qu'avec le cadavre de ce salopard en train de refroidir, il est pas difficile d'imaginer ce qui s'est passé.

La milice Rovoff est pas du genre à se mêler des affaires des truands, mais là y a quand même eu un mort, ça fait désordre. C'est seulement à ce moment que je remarque les passants effrayés par le spectacle. J'essuie le sang qui me coule du nez et je prends l'air le plus innocent possible. Difficile...

J'ouvre la bouche pour tenter de m'expliquer, mais Furlan prend les devants. Ses yeux sont secs et déterminés, il me pousse un peu en arrière afin de pouvoir parler aux gars de Rovoff. Il leur dit sans trembler qu'ils ont eu une sale affaire de vandalisme et de vol de marchandise revendiquée, et que leur chef - il me désigne du doigt - est allé en discuter avec l'intéressé ; ça a mal fini, le type s'est énervé, a sorti une lame et le chef s'est défendu comme il pouvait. C'était de la légitime défense.

Je reste bouche bée devant l'audace du stratagème de Furlan. Il a le don pour éviter les ennuis.

Le gars de Rovoff, Bastian, me regarde - il me connaît et sait très bien que je suis pas chef de gang - et me demande s'il est vrai, ce mensonge. J'avale ma salive et jette un oeil à Furlan, comme pour lui demander le sens de tout ça. Je suis un peu paumé... Mais je réponds que oui, c'est bien ce qui s'est passé et que ce salopard a eu ce qu'il méritait. Bastian regarde ma porte défoncée - il sait que c'est chez moi -, mais se détourne finalement, un petit sourire à la bouche. La milice disperse les curieux et ils nous ordonne avant de s'éloigner de se débarrasser de ce macchabée.

Ouais, pas de problème.

Une fois tout le monde parti, je reste avec les gars d'Egon et je les regarde sans comprendre ce que je dois faire. Ils semblent tous attendre quelque chose de moi... Ca me plaît pas... Dans quelle merde tu m'as mis, Furlan ?! Il répond à ma question silencieuse en disant que puisque j'ai tué leur chef, c'est mon tour de l'être maintenant. Tu déconnes, j'espère ? J'ai rien demandé, moi !

Mais je vois à la mine des autres qu'ils sont déjà acquis à la cause. Furlan ajoute - avec un sourire triste - que Clem aurait été content que je prenne la relève de son business. Tu m'étonnes ; mais c'est pas une raison pour...

Ils disent pas un mot et continuent de me couver des yeux.

Leur chef, hein ?

Putain de bordel de merde, ils savent pas dans quoi ils s'engagent... Et moi non plus.


	112. LA GUILDE LANG (février 840) Bastian Corbinian, homme de main de Rovoff

Depuis peu, un nouveau type de clientèle s'est pointé dans les bas-fonds. Des oreilles autorisées ont favorablement rapporté nos activités à de riches particuliers et entrepreneurs à la recherche de certains types de produits extrêmement difficile à dénicher. Du matériel militaire.

Ils sont peu nombreux à en avoir besoin, mais quand on monte un empire financier ou qu'on veut protéger soi-même de façon efficace ses propres affaires, il faut mettre les moyens. Sans compter que si on profite de certaines indulgences, comme le patron, on peut s'autoriser pas mal de choses en matière d'équipement illégal.

Le patron est un peu dépité car il avait pas pensé à ce marché-là. Trouver ce genre de chose ne se fait pas en claquant des doigts. Il faut avoir de bons rapports avec les fabricants qui, eux, ne font des affaires qu'avec les divers corps d'armée, sur ordre de l'Etat. Il est strictement interdit d'en faire le commerce hors de ce cadre légal.

Mais les futurs clients du patron se disent prêts à débourser aut ant qu'il le faudra, et même à braver la loi, pour se procurer quelques-uns de ces joujoux. L'équipement 3D n'est pas leur principal centre d'intérêt, car cela demande à former leurs utilisateurs, mais les nouveaux flingues développés spécialement pour les brigades centrales les intéressent beaucoup.

Le paquet de fric en perspective... Avec un tel magot, le patron se montrera assez généreux pour que je puisse enfin m'offrir cette villa dont je rêve à Mitras... J'ai bien mérité une bonne retraite, non ?

Bon, c'est pas gagné, on a les clients mais pas la came. Ca dépends que du patron. Il va lui falloir jouer de ses relations là-haut pour entrer en contact avec l'intermédiaire qui pourrait nous fournir ça. C'est risqué, si ça se sait, on finir tous en taule. Mais je suis sûr qu'il aura la bonne combine. Ca vaut le coup, ouais !

Le calme est revenu dans les bas-fonds depuis que cette guerre de gang a été évitée. Je me fais pas de bile là-dessus, le patron veut qu'on les laisse se débrouiller tant que ça nuit pas à nos affaires. Le gang de Jürgen a un nouveau leader, le dénommé Livaï qui fait parler de lui de temps en temps ; c'est pas que ça me dérange, Jürgen était un tantinet trop excité à mon goût. Livaï a du plomb dans la cervelle même si je l'imagine pas trop donner des ordres... sauf en ce qui concerne les consignes de propreté, sur ce coup, il avait fait un boulot remarquable, je dois bien le dire. Le quartier est reste le plus propre de tous les bas-fonds.

On risque pas de se faire piquer le marché par ceux-là, ils peuvent pas sortir d'ici. Qu'ils continuent d'attaquer des livreurs isolés, ça fait notre affaire. Chacun son truc, nous on joue dans la cour des grands.

J'ai déjà vu un de ces fameux flingues pendant que je me baladais dans la capitale. C'est vrai que ça a de la gueule... Si jamais on réussit à en faire descendre ici, faudra bien vérifier à qui on vend ça. Parce qu'avec des armes pareilles, les bas-fonds pourraient se transformer en véritable champ de bataille. Ce serait la merde si l'armée devait descendre ici.

Je m'en garderais un de côté pour moi, parce que franchement, c'est trop la classe.


	113. LA GUILDE LANG (mars 840) Livaï

Ma vie a considérablement changé depuis ce jour-là. Si j'avais pu envisager que mettre à mort cet enfoiré me propulserait à cette place, j'aurai peut-être réfléchi à deux fois. J'aurai pu refuser, c'est vrai, mais... c'était la première fois que tant de gens semblaient attendre quelque chose de moi. Ils avaient réellement l'air paumés. J'avoue... ils m'ont fait pitié. Ils avaient besoin qu'on les purge de tout ce qu'Egon avait mis en eux. 

J'ai dû m'habituer à la vie en communauté. Voir des gens aller et venir autour de moi n'est pas très facile. La plupart des gars ne vivent pas à plein temps dans la planque, ils ont leur propre chez eux dans les environs. On me dérange souvent pour des petites histoires - des rixes entre eux, des problèmes d'argent, de dettes, de filles - et on s'attend à ce que je les règle. Je m'y plie de bonne grâce, de toute façon il suffit en général que mon nom soit prononcé pour que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre. La plupart du temps, je fais surtout figure de leader en public, mais en privé c'est pas tellement le cas.

C'est plutôt Furlan qui se charge de tout. J'ai pas traîné à le propulser en tant que bras droit. Ca lui déplaît pas. C'est lui qui met en place les plans, les prix et la distribution des salaires. Il me demande toujours mon avis sur tout, mais il se débrouillerait très bien sans moi. Si je me barrais, il pourrait très bien devenir leur chef. Je lui ai demandé une fois ; mais il préfère être le second. 

Sa compagnie est agréable. Il a toujours le chic pour faire en forte de vider les lieux de la présence des autres quand je veux être seul. Mais quand j'ai envie de parler, il répond toujours présent. Je lui ai demandé de m'apprendre à mieux compter, parce que à part les livres et les bases que Kenny m'avaient enseignées, ça restait assez flou pour moi. Il s'y est beaucoup appliqué. Je suis pas aussi bon que lui en calcul mais maintenant je me défends. En retour, je lui ai montré comment mieux se servir du couteau ; y avait du boulot...

Il va sans dire que j'ai accepté de crécher dans leur planque qu'à condition qu'elle soit propre du sol ou plafond. Ils s'y sont tous mis de bon coeur et maintenant y a plus de laisser-aller. Personne ne rentre dans la maison avec les pieds crottés, j'y veille personnellement. Faut avouer que c'est plutôt cossue. C'était plus petit, là où j'habitais avant. Ici, on peut vivre sans trop se marcher dessus, même si la proximité reste trop grande pour moi. Je me suis aménagé un petit coin à moi, et seul Furlan y est invité en général. Il vient régulièrement me présenter les comptes ou m'annoncer l'ouverture d'une nouvelle boutique. Je lui fais entièrement confiance pour se charger de tout. Mon rôle réel c'est de montrer les dents quand il faut.

Quand on doit voir un chef de gang ou faire de la reconnaissance de terrain, je l'emmène toujours avec moi. Il m'accompagne toujours avec enthousiasme, même si mes sautes d'humeur semblent souvent l'angoisser. Il se met à transpirer en me regardant avec insistance pour éviter que j'aille trop loin. Il a le don de me calmer. Il a plus de sang-froid que moi en réalité ; et il parle mieux.

Je me fais facilement obéir de toute la clique. Ils reconnaissent sans peine une autorité que j'ai pas choisi d'exercer. Quand j'emmène tout le monde à l'assaut d'une charrette égarée dans le dédale de rues, ils me suivent sans hésitation, ils s'en remettent à moi au cas où ça tournerait mal. Je fais toujours en sorte que ça arrive pas, je veux pas de sang innocent sur les mains. On a eu des mauvaises rencontres avec des fusils, mais on a toujours réussi à les neutraliser sans dommages ; quelques blessés tout au plus. On revend les fusils au marché noir, ça rapporte bien. Je dois bien avouer que je gagne plus de fric depuis que je suis avec eux. C'est pas désagréable. Je pourrais bien m'offrir une baignoire... Mais personne en vend ici et aucun d'entre nous ne peut aller à l'extérieur créer des contacts. C'est ça le plus frustrant, je crois.

Furlan m'a dit hier soir, alors qu'il avait les yeux baissés sur des listes de marchandises, que je menais le gang de la façon dont l'aurait voulu Clem. J'ai levé les yeux de mon livre, je l'ai regardé et remercié silencieusement pour avoir dit ça...


	114. LA GUILDE LANG (avril 840) Jessika Lang, employée de la guilde Lang

Voilà donc les bas-fonds. Ce n'est pas aussi miteux que ce qu'on m'en avait dit. Enfin, si on oublie les poivrots qui chantent à tue-tête dans les rues et les catins, ça a son charme.

J'ai rendez-vous avec un gars important de chez Rovoff. Ce doit être un des bars du centre-ville ; le premier qui me passera sous le nez, on m'a dit. Je rajuste ma vareuse, mon chapeau sur ma tête pour éviter d'être reconnue. On ne sait jamais qui circule ici. Je n'ai pas peu de me faire agresser. En dernier recours, il me reste ma pétoire.

Cela fait quatre ans que je sui au service de la guide Lang. Et depuis deux ans, elle a prit de l'essor, avec le nouveau matériel militaire fabriqué à la chaîne. C'est notre organisation qui s'occupe d'assembler le matériel et de le distribuer aux divers branches de l'armée. Dernièrement, on s'est spécialisés dans les armes à feu, et les brigades spéciales nous en demandent en grande quantités. Nous avons des contactes avec tous les fabricants et intermédiaires de chaque étape de fabrication, qu'il s'agisse desrécolteurs de bambou, des forgerons ou des mineurs.

Il y a peu, un type de chez Rovoff a pris contact avec moi en me parlant de façon un peu codée. J'ai vite compris de quoi il s'agissait ; quelqu'un a dû les informer que je n'étais pas satisfaite de ma position, que j'attendais une plus grosse part du gâteau... et je suis pas le seule. Quatre ans que je me crève à dégoter les meilleurs artisans au meilleur prix et à négocier les tarifs avec les brigades et le bataillon d'exploration, et pas une seule prime... Que je fasse partie de la famille Lang n'y change rien. Si on peut me proposer une combine pas trop risquée pour changer tout ça, je suis pas contre. Je suis venue écouter ce qu'on a à me dire.

Je rentre dans le premier troquet et je demande Lorenz Tielo. Le gérant me montre le fond de la salle et je m'y dirige sans me presser. Je me laisse tomber sur la chaise en face de lui, comme un homme le ferait, sans aucun grâce. Mon sexe n'a pas d'importance de toute façon, je suis ici pour affaire.

C'est bien Lorenz, un des hommes de main de Nicolas Rovoff à la surface, qui m'a déjà contactée sans m'en dire trop. Allez, je suis curieuse. Commande-moi une bière comme un gentilhomme bien élevé et discutons.

Il m'informe de la clientèle fortunée qui arpentent maintenant les bas-fonds incognito et de leurs demandes très spéciales ; du genre illégale en surface. Très bien. Et pourquoi tu me le dis, idiot ? T'as pas peur que je vous pique le marché ? Ah, cette clientèle recherche une absolue discrétion et refuse de faire affaire à la surface, là où les autorités pullulent. Hmm, c'est pas faux, je dois dire. Les bas-fonds sont idéals pour ça, surtout si le taulier du coin laisse circuler qui il veut quand il veut. Je vois le plan.

Faire venir de la marchandise détournée ici ne devrait pas vraiment poser de problème, et j'ai la totale confiance du patron. Si la milice de Rovoff fait en sorte que je puisse l'acheminer sans problème et sans être vue jusqu'à leur quartier négociant, ça devrait le faire. Je devrais mettre quelques gars dans le coup. Je sais déjà sur qui je peux compter. Et si il y a du fric à faire tomber directement dans nos poches, leur discrétion sera assurée.

C'est pas le tout, mais quel genre de matériel il veut, son boss ? Essentiellement des armes à feu. Ok, quelques caisses qui disparaissent de temps en temps, ça devrait passer inaperçu au vu de la quantité produite. C'est tout ce qu'il faudrait ? De l'équipement 3D, ça l'intéresse aussi ? Je demande parce que ça, ça sera plus difficile à escamoter. Et bien plus cher aussi. Lorenz est évasif, il me donne le feu vert pour en faire descendre si je peux, mais il garantit pas qu'il y aura des acheteurs. Je comprends, cet équipement demande de la formation pour être utilisé ; pas très rentable sur le court terme. Et ça passe pas inaperçu. Par contre, les lames en acier renforcé les intéressent pas.

D'accord, donc essentiellement des flingues, un peu de matériel 3D juste pour voir, pas de lames, mais des bonbonnes de gaz. Ca devrait pouvoir se faire. Maintenant parlons de ce qui m'intéresse vraiment : mon pourcentage.

Rovoff serait prêt à me céder vingt-cinq pourcents des recettes. Vingt-cinq pourcents, ah ouais ? De l'argent de poche ! Je cèderais pas à moins de trente-cinq, vus les risques que je prends. Et puis il faudra que je partage avec mes complices, donc montre-toi plus généreux. Trente pourcents ? Tu peux faire encore un effort, je suis sûre. Pense à mon mari et mes enfants, il faut bien que je les fasse vivre. Bon, ok, j'ai ni mari ni enfants, mais je suis encore jeune, laisse-moi le temps.

On se serre la main sur trente-cinq pourcents. Un joli apport d'argent en perspective. Et déductible des impôts en plus. Une affaire rondement menée. Je garantis à Lorenz que la came sera dans leurs réserves pas plus tard que dans trois jours. Et si la combine tient la route et que le clientèle continue d'affluer, je les réapprovisionnerai chaque fois qu'il faudra.

J'enfonce de nouveau mon chapeau sur ma tête et je sors en le saluant.


	115. LA GUILDE LANG (mai 840) Furlan Church

Je traîne avec Livaï dans le quartier du marché. On a laissé l'étal aux potes, nous, on fait les courses. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait se faire un bon gueuleton en commun dans la planque ce soir ! Livaï est plutôt bon en cuisine et je me défends aussi pas mal. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on mange à notre faim, mais ça a bien donné ce mois-ci et les réserves des collègues sont pleines aussi.

C'est toujours moi qui marche devant, Livaï aime bien rester en arrière, au cas où j'aurai laissé passer quelque chose d'intéressant. C'est moi qui tient les cordons de la bourse. Livaï est pas du genre dépensier mais il lui prend des lubies de temps en temps... Non, aujourd'hui, on achète que de quoi croûter. On a chacun notre part des recettes, comme d'habitude, mais Livaï me laisse aussi gérer sa part.

Maintenant que je le dis... il me fait vraiment confiance pour pas mal de choses. Notre relation s'est beaucoup consolidée depuis qu'il a officiellement décidé d'assumer le rôle de leader. Enfin, il l'assume qu'à demi, je me charge du reste. On est bien plus que des collègues, je le considère comme mon ami. Il y a beaucoup de Clem en lui... sauf pour le sourire. Clem riait tout le temps, Livaï est plus réservé. Il nous a pardonné ce qu'on lui a fait - apparemment, c'était pas lui le coup du vandalisme de notre réserve. Mais certains ont préféré par rester, il leur faisait trop peur. D'autres ont pris leur place.

Même s'il le montre rarement, je sais qu'il tient à nous tous. Sinon, il resterait pas, non ? C'est très difficile de savoir ce qu'il pense sur les gens ; par exemple je sais pas vraiment ce qu'il pense de moi. Il doit apprécier ma présence car il me laisse même rentrer dans sa chambre. Je suis le seul à avoir ce traitement de faveur. On a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, moi pour lui apprendre le calcul, et lui pour m'apprendre à me battre. On reste toujours les meilleurs dans nos domaines respectifs mais je me plaît à penser qu'on fait une bonne équipe, rien que nous deux.

Bon, on a acheté à manger pour la semaine, on peut se rentrer. Mince, où est Livaï ? Ah, le voilà. Il est en arrêt devant un groupe de types louches, qui semblent avoir envie de passer inaperçus ; mais on voit qu'eux. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, là-bas ? Ah oui, je vois. C'est le coin des gars de Rovoff, qui font leurs petites affaires. Livaï se tourne vers moi et indique le bâtiment du doigt. Apparemment, il se passe quelque chose dans le sous-sol. Je le rejoins et je lui demande ce qu'il veut qu'on aille voir ; la milice a jamais rien vendu d'intéressant pour nous. Mais il m'attrape par la manche et me tire à l'intérieur.

Je garde bien ma main près de la bourse dans ma poche pour pas me faire voler. Les commissions bien calée dans le creux de mon bras, je laisse Livaï me guider dans l'escalier. En bas, le sous-sol est vivement éclairé de lanternes et d'étranges objets sont disposés dans tous les coins. Des clients - parce que ce sont bien des clients - déambulent entre les tables et jettent un oeil à la marchandise. On dirait des armes, j'en avais jamais vues des comme ça. Ca ressemble à des fusils, mais en plus petits et plus léger. Ca rutile de partout.

Livaï me lâche le bras et je le perds de vue un instant. Eh, me laisse pas seul ici ! Je le retrouve planté devant une table sur laquelle trône un harnais de manoeuvre tridimensionnelle. Ouhlà, c'est pas légal ça ! Je le dis à Livaï mais il est comme hypnotisé par l'objet et le lâche pas des yeux. Je crois les avoir jamais vus aussi écarquillés...

Avant que j'ai pu dire autre chose, il demande au type qui garde la marchandise combien ça coûte, cette merveille. Le type annonce un prix. Pfioou, eh ben, il se gênent pas ! C'est totalement hors de prix ! Si on disposait de ce montant, on serait déjà là-haut en train de prendre du bon temps ! Livaï, laisse tomber, c'est trop cher ! Et puis tu en ferais quoi, de toute façon ? On en a pas besoin, non ?

Mais Livaï continue de regarder le harnais comme un gosse devant un magasin de bonbons. ca se voit qu'il en a envie... Mais faut pas y compter. Et envisage même pas de le voler, se mettre mal avec la milice Rovoff, c'est le pire truc à faire. Il finit par laisser tomber et c'est moi qui le ramène à l'extérieur.

On marche côte à côte sur le chemin du retour. Livaï a les mains dans le dos et il a pas l'air content. Ou bien il réfléchit. Je l'arrête tout de suite. Non, on va pas voler ce truc. Puis, je lui demande ce qu'il compterait en faire.

Il me révèle qu'il a toujours voulu en avoir un. C'est vrai que quand je regardais les membres de la garnison s'en servir, quand j'étais petit, ça avait l'air vachement bien. Pouvoir voler sur les toits comme un oiseau, c'est le rêve quand on vit ici. Mais à part ça, je vois pas... ouais, après tout, ça pourrait être un outil de travail. Avec ce truc, on peut faire diversion, et même tomber sur le dos des pigeons sans qu'ils s'y attendent ! Et même... oh, d'accord, je vois où tu veux en venir... Non, Livaï est pas stupide.

Si tu comptes t'en servir pour t'échapper d'ici par le puits de lumière, tu te goures, mon pote. Si on se fait choper là-haut avec ça, je donne pas cher de notre peau. Et les papiers, tu y penses ? On est rien sans ça, même pas des hommes. Tu feras quoi sans papiers une fois là-haut ? Je vais te le dire : rien du tout. N'y pense plus... Enfin, si, moi je continue d'y penser, tout le temps, je veux me barrer d'ici, je lui ai déjà dit. Mais de cette façon, ça mènera à rien. Je préfère être en liberté ici plutôt qu'en taule là-haut.

Non, je suis pas lâche, juste réaliste. Fais pas la tête. On va se rentrer et préparer un festin pour tout le gang. T'en dis quoi ? Ca, ça reste du domaine du possible, qu'il me répond.

Mais je sais bien que la vision de ce harnais 3D reste dans un coin de sa tête...


	116. LA GUILDE LANG (mai 840) Livaï

Furlan et moi, on a cuisiné tout le reste de la journée. Ca m'a changé les idées.

Quand ils sont tous arrivé devant la planque, je leur ai ordonné de bien nettoyer leur pompes avant de rentrer. On s'est tous assis et Furlan et moi on a fait le service. Je sais pas trop si cette image correspond à celle qu'ils ont d'un chef de gang. Mais je vois pas pourquoi je ferais pas ce genre de truc ; après tout, je suis pas un tyran. Ils ont bien mérité ce bon repas.

On s'en est mis plein la panse. La bière coulait à flot - on s'était gardé un fût de côté - et ça parlait fort. Ils nous ont félicité pour la nourriture ; certains avaient jamais aussi bien mangé. J'aime bien les écouter parler, de tout et de rien, même quand ils ont un verre dans le nez. Je ne participe pas toujours, mais je les écoute. C'est bien pour un chef de savoir ce dont ont besoin ses hommes. Faut pas qu'ils s'attendent à de grands discours de ma part, mais ils peuvent compter sur ma présence. 

Maintenant que j'y pense, je suis presque le plus vieux du gang. Enfin, je connais pas les âges de tout le monde - je connais même pas le mien -, mais c'est bien ce qu'il me semble. Plus le temps passe et plus je me sens responsable d'eux.

Hagen me donne une claque dans le dos, puis se reprend en s'apprêtant à s'excuser. Je lui répond que je suis pas en plumes, et il rit de sa familiarité. C'est pas mal d'être avec eux, de faire partie d'un groupe... d'avoir l'impression d'être normal. Cette idée - que je serais pas quelqu'un de tout à fait normal - me prend la tête de plus en plus souvent... Mais dans ce genre de situation, j'ai pas à y penser. Je suis juste comme eux, un pauvre type qui essaie de survivre dans ce putain de monde qui fait pas de cadeau. Et puis, c'est pas comme si j'avais pas connu pire ; il est derrière moi, je crois.

Les potes tombent de sommeil. Je les laisse se pieuter un peu partout dans la baraque, tandis que je fais la vaisselle. J'aime toujours autant. D'habitude ça me vide l'esprit, mais là je cogite un peu trop sur des tas de trucs.

Tandis qu'on se fume une cigarette, le cul posé sur les marches de la planque - jetez pas vos mégots, les gars ! -, je peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à cette merveille aperçue au marché noir. Comment une telle beauté sans proprio a pu atterrir dans les bas-fonds ? La milice Rovoff vend ces trucs ? Pour qui ? C'est pas la première fois que je les vois vendre des trucs illégaux - et j'en soupçonne encore d'autres -, mais ça, ça me paraît vachement culotté.

Furlan doit bien se douter que j'y pense encore. Je me suis promis d'avoir un de ces harnais un de ces jours ; qu'importe l'usage, pour peu que je puisse m'en servir pour la sensation. Mais c'est vrai qu'on pourrait lui trouver une utilité pour nos affaires. Je nous vois tous harnachés dans ces engins, filant au-dessus des bas-fonds comme si on était les rois du coin !

Faut que j'arrête, on est pas le bataillon d'exploration, bordel.

Ca doit pas être facile à manoeuvrer, il faut sans doute s'y entraîner beaucoup ; et on a rien sous la main pour ça. Je saurais même pas comment faire ; même pour l'enfiler, ça me paraît une sacrée aventure... Bah, si les couillons de la garnison y arrivaient, ça doit pas être compliqué.

Furlan m'observe. Il sait à quoi je pense. T'inquiète, vieux, j'ai pas l'intention de chier sur les pompes de la milice. Je rêve, c'est tout. J'ai le droit, non ?

Après tout, il nous reste quoi à part rêver ?


	117. UN RÊVE DEVENU REALITE (juin 841) Marwin Orel, capitaine des brigades spéciales

Le commandant Dork veut qu'on aille dans les bas-fonds. Apparemment, un type important de la capitale se serait fait enlever durant une... excursion là dessous et on doit faire en sorte de le retrouver ; enfin, surtout de récupérer des infos, car on sait absolument pas où il peut être.

Si j'emmenais toute mon équipe là-bas, ça ferait désordre. Faut pas éveiller les soupçons. C'est quand les truands se pensent hors de vue qu'ils montrent le bout de leur trogne. Soit j'y vais avec un seul de mes gars - sans doute Kora, elle a un bon sens de l'orientation pour une femme -, soit je nous disperse dans le sous-sol... Hm, la première option me paraît meilleure.

J'arrête pas de me demander ce qu'ils vont faire là-dessous, ces rupins. Ils ont pas tout ce qui leur faut ici ? Apparemment non. A part la chtouille et des poches vides, je me demande bien ce qu'ils y trouvent... C'est clairement le genre d'endroit où je passerais mes vacances.

On a ordre de patrouiller l'air de rien et de laisser traîner nos oreilles. Je sais pas si on a aussi le droit de s'en jeter un en passant, mais ce sera pas de refus. C'est pas qu'on en ait pas le droit ici, mais ça fait mauvais genre. Le commandant Dork a fait en sorte de "nettoyer" les brigades des tires aux flanc, mais dites donc, on a bien le droit de se détendre, non ? On a un vrai boulot, nous, pas comme ces putains d'explorateurs qui glandent rien de leur journée, quand ils décident pas d'aller nourrir les titans de temps en temps. 

Le commandant est bien d'accord, le bataillon devrait être dissout. Ca coûte cher pour pas grand chose. On est bien à l'intérieur de nos Murs, pourquoi aller chercher la merde dehors ? Le commandant est pas le seul à râler, des tas de députés commencent aussi à gronder à ce sujet. L'argent du bataillon pourrait servir à des choses tellement plus utiles... Shadis devrait prendre sa retraite. Depuis qu'il est à la tête du bataillon, ça s'est pas arrangé. Ils reviennent avec toujours plus de morts sur les bras et aussi peu de résultats. Ils savent même pas ce qu'ils cherchent, ils courent après un truc qui existe pas...

Nicolas Rovoff est l'un des opposants au bataillon les plus virulents. Il a presque failli tirer une larme à l'assemblée en prétendant que les fonds du bataillon pourraient servir à améliorer la vie dans les bas-fonds, dont il a la charge. Avec du soutien en plus, il pourrait bien décider les grands pontes...

Bon, je dois finir cette demande de descente dans les bas-fonds en trois exemplaires. L'une ira sur le bureau de généralissime et l'autre dans la poche de la milice Rovoff. Toute cette paperasse me saoule. Si j'avais su, je serais resté troufion. Quoique... c'est peut-être eux qui ont le plus de boulot, en fait. Et pas des plus glorieux.

J'ai encore quelques jours pour mettre en place ma stratégie - le temps que le généralissime approuve le plan du commandant. Les habitants des bas-fonds font profil bas devant nous en général, ça devrait aller. Cependant je me doute bien que l'absence d'une vraie autorité gouvernementale à plein temps a dû amener certains à prendre la confiance. On ira parader, histoire de leur rappeler qui fait la loi, on fera notre boulot et on se rentrera.

Une mission de routine. Et franchement, qu'on retrouve ou pas ce richard imprudent, ça m'indiffère totalement. Tant qu'on me paie pour le chercher, c'est tout ce qu'il me faut. Il avait qu'à pas se fourrer dans la merde, cet idiot. Si ça se trouve, il s'est trouvé une poule de luxe et est resté en bas. 

Ah ah ! J'imagine le scandale ! On pourrait en raconter, des trucs sur le compte de ces privilégiés qui vivent pas dans le vrai monde !


	118. UN RÊVE DEVENU REALITE (juin 841) Furlan Church

Merde, la journée est déjà bien avancée ! Et Livaï m'a pas réveillé en plus ! Il est où ? Ah bah tout s'explique ! Il dort comme un bienheureux ! Ca lui arrive pas souvent mais quand c'est le cas, il fait pas semblant ! Une vraie masse ! Debout mon vieux, on a les environs de la nouvelle épicerie à aller examiner !

Il se lève, se gratte la tête et tente d'aplatir ses cheveux ébouriffés. On dirait un chat dans un bol de crème. Comment ça, prendre le temps de te laver ?! Tu t'es lavé hier soir, t'es propre déjà ! Allez, saute dans un falzar et on décolle !

Les gars sont dehors, en train de jouer aux dès ou aux cartes. J'essaie de faire bonne figure, du genre " _on a travaillé toute la nuit, on est crevés_ ", mais je sais bien qu'ils sont pas dupes. J'envie Livaï des fois ; il a toujours l'air fatigué, une nuit blanche ne laisse aucune trace sur lui.

On marche d'un bon pas jusqu'à la limite du centre-ville. Un nouveau magasin vient d'y ouvrir - enfin le dernier propriétaire a vendu les murs - et les produits qu'il fourgue sont intéressants. Je rentre dans le bâtiment - Livaï reste dehors et mémorise les rues possibles pour de futures embuscades - et je me mets à déambuler comme un bon client. Le gérant me fait un sourire ; je sais bien que comme tous les commerçants ici, il doit avoir un fusil planqué quelque part. J'ai pas l'intention de faire de l'esclandre. Bien au contraire. Je visualise le volume de marchandise et les prix qu'il pratique. Hm, mon gars, ta prochaine livraison devra attendre, on en a plus besoin que toi !

J'attrape un truc au hasard - un sac de farine ou de levure - et je vais payer, tout en gardant mon sourire le plus innocent. Je ressors de la boutique et je lance le sac à Livaï qui le réceptionne d'une main. Il me pose des questions : ouais, pas mal ce qu'il vend, et les prix sont plutôt élevés, on aura pas de mal à concurrencer. Et toi, tu as repéré de bons endroits ? Ouais, il me dit. La rue de devant est un peu trop fréquentée, mais la ruelle de derrière donne directement sur l'arrière de la boutique, il doit s'y faire livrer.

Mentalement, je me trace plusieurs itinéraires possibles. Quand je reviens à la réalité, Livaï a prit de l'avance et marche quelques mètres devant moi, le sac jeté sur son épaule. C'est là qu'un voleur à la tire se jette sur lui, du côté de la rue qui est dans l'ombre, et tente de le lui arracher. Je sursaute mais j'interviens même pas, je sais très bien comment ça va se finir.

Livaï lui décoche une droite bien sentie et le type va valdinguer dans un coin, hors de vue. Il a même pas pu ne serait-ce que le toucher. Ils apprendront jamais... Il doit vraiment avoir un genre de sixième sens, ou un truc du genre. Il est très difficile de le surprendre. Faut vraiment que son attention soit focalisée sur une chose bien précise pour y arriver.

On est en route vers la planque quand on croise deux membres des brigades spéciales, au pas chancelant. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là, ceux-là ? Ca fait un moment qu'on les a pas vus, on commençait à s'habituer, c'était bien. Ils dépassent Livaï et je le vois se retourner pour les regarder. Je pense d'abord qu'il est en train de reluquer le cul de la nana - plutôt pas mal d'ailleurs -, avant de réaliser que c'est pas tellement ça qui l'intéresse.

C'est leur équipement qu'il mate. Sa bouche forme un O parfait, et je le connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir ce que ça veut dire : il a un plan en tête et veut le mettre à exécution tout de suite.

Minute, Livaï ! Laisse ces gentils fonctionnaires tranquilles ! J'essaie de le forcer à avancer mais il m'échappe, et se met à suivre les deux soldats de loin, la main dans la poche. Et merde. Dans quoi il va m'entraîner encore ?

Pendant la filature, Livaï me glisse à l'oreille qu'il a toujours eu envie de voler. Et moi, ça me tente ? Ah, mais oublie ça, on sait même pas comment ça marche ! Ca a l'air super dangereux, j'ai pas envie de finir écrasé sur un toit comme une merde ! Il me répond qu'il veut juste essayer, et qu'après on leur rapportera leur matériel. Tu penses qu'il le fera ! Il rêve de ce jouet depuis des années et il a enfin la possibilité et la force de s'en emparer, il va pas laisser passer ça !

Bordel, Livaï, arrête ! Ca m'intéresse pas, j'ai pas envie de voler, je veux juste rentrer, sois raisonnable pour une fois ! Mais il m'écoute pas et continue de suivre les deux soldats, qui tournent dans une rue écartée. Et voilà, pile poil ce qu'il fallait pas faire. C'est un cul-de-sac là-dedans, l'endroit idéal pour cacher des corps !

Euh... dis Livaï, tu vas pas les tuer au moins !? Pas de blague, hein !


	119. UN RÊVE DEVENU REALITE (juin 841) Marwin Orel, capitaine des brigades spéciales #2

Kora et moi, on s'est chargés du quartier est. On est pas nés de la dernière pluie, on sait bien que le coin est pas très sûr, mais y a pas de raison d'avoir peur. Aucun de ces ruffians s'en prendrait à nous. On peut se défendre et au pire, on peut s'envoler.

Pendant un moment, j'ai bien cru qu'elle nous avait perdus, et je regardais de droite et de gauche pour m'assurer que personne ne venait nous importuner. Puis nous sommes repartis par la grande rue en direction du centre-ville.

On a plus ou moins fait chou blanc. C'est pas étonnant. Nos supérieurs nous interdisent d'enquêter en habits civils, et personne n'ira raconter des choses compromettantes à proximité de soldats comme nous. On a pris des verres, écouté les conversations et c'est bien tout. La seule chose qu'on a apprise par hasard, c'est qu'il se trame de drôles de trafics sur les hauteurs du quartier nord. C'est la seule chose que je dirais dans mon rapport.

  
Il y a vrai laisser-aller niveau sécurité ici. La milice Rovoff est pas équipée pour faire face à la criminalité ; trop peu nombreux et pas assez armés. Les habitants prennent leurs aises. On a dû mettre un terme à pas moins de trois altercations durant notre enquête. Monsieur Rovoff, il va falloir remédier à ça.

Kora et moi on vide notre dernier verre - ils ont de ces tords-boyaux ici - et on quitte les lieux. On aura peut-être plus de chance une autre fois. Le gérant nous regarde partir d'un air triste, comme s'il espérait qu'on resterait accoudés à son bar toute la journée. Notre uniforme doit le tranquilliser... Désolé, mon brave, mais notre vocation c'est pas piliers de bar.

On est un peu pompettes, je dois bien avouer. Kora a du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre et je dois la soutenir un peu. Une bien jolie fille, qui aurait sans doute trouvé un gentil mari et aurait déjà pondu une ribambelle d'enfants si elle n'avait pas donné son coeur à l'humanité. Enfin, certaines femmes ont peut-être pas ce rêve-là. Je suis pas du genre à profiter de ce type de situation. Les soirées arrosées, c'est pas ce qui manque dans la hiérarchie des brigades spéciales, on y est habitués. Mais Kora semble pas tellement tenir l'alcool ; elle m'a surtout accompagné dans ma tournée des bars.

Debout, ma fille, on va aller se mettre quelque part à l'abri des regards indiscrets le temps que tu te remettes. Faudrait pas que les braves gens des bas-fonds voient un soldat bourré.

Depuis un moment, j'ai l'impression qu'on nous observe. Pire, qu'on nous suit. J'ai toujours eu ce genre d'intuition... Je jette un oeil par-dessus mon épaule, mais je vois personne. Ou plutôt, je vois des tas de gens, difficile de distinguer un fileur. Bon, Kora on prend la tangente, reprends-toi !

Elle se secoue un peu et semble recouvrer ses esprits. Brave fille. Pas le temps de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, je l'entraîne dans une rue sur la droite de l'avenue et j'attends de voir ce qui se passe. Personne ne se montre. On continue de remonter la petite ruelle, mais ça sent l'impasse à plein nez. On est bons pour revenir sur nos pas.

Parfois, je me demande si je mérite mes galons de capitaine... Non, vraiment...

Et tandis que j'en suis à me poser des tas de questions existentielles, j'entends un bruit en provenance du haut des toits ; quand je lève les yeux, une masse sombre me tombe sur le visage ; un truc lourd. Je lâche Kora et me met à jurer en tentant de sortir ma lame. Mais je sens un terrible coup m'atteindre à la nuque et...

...


	120. UN RÊVE DEVENU REALITE (juin 841) Furlan Church #2

Je crois pas ce qu'on est en train de faire...

S'attaquer aux forces de l'ordre, c'est pas bon pour nous. Est-ce que tu t'en rends seulement compte, Livaï ? Non, tu penses, le voilà qui grimpe sur les toits maintenant. Bon, fais ce que t'as à faire, moi je t'attends.

Je croise les bras à l'entrée de la ruelle, quand je l'entends m'appeler. Je lève les yeux et je vois qu'il me demande de venir. Attention, pas de tuerie, hein. Je me glisse lentement dans l'impasse, m'attendant à tout moment à recroiser les deux soldats. Je décèle le pas léger de Livaï au-dessus de ma tête... puis je le sens accélérer. Je regarde droit devant moi et je distingue les silhouettes des deux brigadiers devant moi.

Le type se prend la sac de levure sur la tronche et titube en arrière tandis que Livaï lui saute dessus du toit. Il le fait tomber en arrière et l'attrape par le cou. Il l'emmène plus loin dans la ruelle. La fille semble un peu sonnée - ou bourrée - et paraît pas trop se rendre compte de ce qui se passe. Bon, ok, puisqu'on en est là...

Je la saisis par les épaules, et elle se débat un peu. Je lui mets la main sur la bouche et je suis Livaï dans un petit renfoncement. Il a assommé l'homme et est déjà en train de se battre avec les lanières de cuir de son harnais pour l'en délester. Il me dit d'assommer la fille, mais je sais pas trop comment m'y prendre... Il lâche le type et colle un coup du plat de la main sur la nuque de ma prisonnière. Elle chute en avant et je l'assois dans un coin.

Les doigts agiles de Livaï s'activent sur les courroies du harnais de manoeuvre et finissent par toutes les déboucler. Il se retrouve avec tout un fouillis de cuir et de pièces de métal sur les bras, mais son sourire en dit long sur ce qu'il en pense. Je suis pas très chaud... J'essaie de faire de même avec l'attirail de la fille, mais j'ai pas le truc... Livaï, tu peux...

Il réussit à délester la fille progressivement de son équipement, quand que je vois le type bouger et finalement ouvrir un oeil... Livaï, fais gaffe ! Mais sans perdre sa concentration, sans même le regarder, il lui saisit la tête d'une main et la cogne une fois contre le mur. Il retombe dans les vapes. Ouf...

Maintenant qu'on a tout ce bardât, qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire ? J'observe Livaï tentant de passer l'attirail, mais c'est un poil trop compliqué. Attends une minute, on va pas faire ça là, non ? Et si quelqu'un arrive ? S'ils se réveillent ? Livaï jure dans sa barbe parce qu'il arrive pas à mettre le harnais correctement. Si tu essayais celui de la fille ? C'est pas pour dire, mais je crois qu'il est réglé à ta taille... Euh, non, oublie, tirons-nous, j'entends du monde !

Merde ! On va pas de promener avec tout ça à la vue de tout le monde ?! On est pas très loin de la planque, mais... Bon, Livaï doit connaître un raccourci. Faut dire qu'il connaît mieux le coin que moi. Je le suis silencieusement, en me disant que tout ce matériel pèse moins lourd que je le pensais. Ca me paraît plus si extraordinaire de pouvoir voler avec. On a laissé les deux soldats en arrière ; j'espère qu'il leur arrivera rien et qu'ils se réveilleront sans problème.

Plus question de leur ramener le matos, j'ai compris, Livaï.

Les gars nous voient nous pointer avec des yeux ronds. J'étais pas d'accord, il m'a forcé, hein ! Bon, rentrons planquer tout ça, on verra ça de plus près demain.

Mais j'ai comme dans l'idée que Livaï ne fermera pas l'oeil tant qu'il aura pas compris comment ça marche...


	121. UN RÊVE DEVENU REALITE (juin 841) Livaï

Furlan est en train de pioncer. Assis par terre sur le plancher de la salle commune, sous le regard amusé de Yan et Hagen, j'essaie de comprendre comment on enfile tout cet équipement. Pour l'avoir déjà vu porté, j'ai bien une idée, mais je me trompe souvent de courroie... Y a tellement de lanières dans ce truc que... Ah, on dirait que j'ai trouvé.

Y a une grosse bobine de câbles qu'il faut fixer dans le dos. Il y a aussi les étuis sous les aisselles pour mettre les poignées de commande... C'est vraiment bien conçu, je dois dire. Je crois avoir pigé le truc... Je resserre les lanières autour de mes jambes, et je boucle sur la poitrine. Rigolez pas, les gars, c'est pas si simple... C'est vrai que celui de la fille me va mieux, il était déjà réglé à ma taille. 

Yan, tu peux me fixer la bobine dans bas du dos, tu seras sympa... Y a sans doute une méthode pour réussir à la mettre soi-même, mais... Voilà, ça ressemble à quelque chose, non ? 

Maintenant, voyons ces grands étuis. C'est là-dessus que sont fixées les bonbonnes de gaz. Il y a aussi des lames dedans, mais... hm, c'est trop massif pour moi, ça vaut pas un bon couteau. Je les enlève. En plus, ça rendra le tout plus léger, je pense. Cependant, c'est moins lourd que ça en a l'air ; je me demande en quel métal c'est fait...

Il y a des fixations au niveau des cuisses, je suppose que ça se met comme ça... Aidez-moi. Hagen, mets l'autre pendant que je fixe celle-là. Je reste à genoux un petit moment avant de me décider à me relever. Je me demande comment on se sent, debout, avec tout cet attirail sur le dos.

Ouf ! C'est pas si léger en fait, une fois qu'on a tout sur soi ! Je vacille un peu et tente de retrouver mon équilibre. Je fais quelques pas dans la pièce. On peut pas marcher de façon tout à fait naturelle avec ça. Enfin, je suppose que c'est une question d'habitude. Faut que Furlan voit ça ! Je vais le secouer.

Regarde, vieux. J'ai réussi à le mettre ! Ouais, ça m'a pris au moins deux heures, mais c'est le résultat qui compte. Il se frotte les yeux et me répond que c'est très bien tout ça, mais je sais pas comment m'en servir. On trouvera, Furlan, on trouvera. On a tout le temps. T'as bien compris que j'avais l'intention de le garder, ce harnais ? Tu pourrais essayer de mettre l'autre...

Il bâille, ronchonne et dit que ça attendra bien demain. Furlan, putain, comment tu peux rester stoïque devant cette merveille ?! J'ai tellement rêvé d'en avoir un que j'irais bien l'essayer tout de suite. Commençons par actionner cette poignée de commande...

Un violent bruit de propulsion explose dans la pièce et un câble, avec un grappin à son extrémité, vient se ficher dans un des murs en transperçant un meuble ! Ca fait un boucan de tous les diables et tous les gars présents dans la planque se ramènent pour voir ce qui se passe. C'est rien, je gère. La vache, j'aurai pu tuer quelqu'un avec ça... Vaut mieux faire ça dehors... Je vais décrocher le câble et celui-ci s'enroule de nouveau dans la bobine.

C'est bizarre mais... cette simple action m'a fait comprendre à peu près comment marche tout ce matériel. J'ai pas sommeil du tout. Retournez vous pieuter, les gars, je ferais plus de bruit. Je vais m'entraîner à retirer et remettre le harnais, et observer attentivement toutes les pièces de cet équipement. 

Au matin, il aura plus de secret pour moi.


	122. UN RÊVE DEVENU REALITE (juin 841) Furlan Church #3

Bon, il va bien falloir que je m'y colle. Livaï veut absolument que j'enfile ce harnais moi aussi. Hm, d'accord, vieux, mais montre-moi d'abord comment tu t'en sors. Parce que ça me paraît vraiment pas intuitif...

Il m'explique comment fonctionne la poignée de commande : une gâchette pour les câbles, et l'autre pour le gaz. Il faut bien contrôler le gaz si on veut pas aller s'écraser contre un mur. Quelle mort conne, quand j'y pense...

Sanglé comme il l'est dans les courroies, il a presque l'air d'un brigadier... Je le lui dis en rigolant, mais il me rétorque qu'au lieu de rire, je devrais essayer. Je fais un peu le tour de Livaï en observant bien comment les lanières sont disposées et je comprends alors que tout repose sur un subtil équilibrage du poids du corps.

Les copains ont l'air fortement impressionnés et Fester s'avance pour demander à Livaï si ça lui a bien pris que quelques heures pour trouver tout ça. Apparemment, oui. Ca m'étonne pas de lui, quand il a un centre d'intérêt, il fait jamais les choses à moitié.

Et alors, tu l'as essayé ? Je veux dire, vraiment essayé ? Tu as volé avec ? Livaï me dit que non, qu'il voulait attendre que je sois réveillé pour tenter le coup. Ca doit pas être difficile... On dit ça et on finit mort en un rien de temps. C'est pas une bonne idée... Selon lui, il suffit de s'orienter dans la direction qu'on veut et de lâcher le câble. Vas-y, mais fais gaffe, je le sens mal...

Il se tourne vers une maison voisine et actionne les deux gâchettes droite en même temps. Un bruit d'explosion et un nuage de fumée ponctuent son action et on le voit tous réellement décoller du sol, en direction du toit voisin. Aïe, ça va mal finir !

Mais Livaï se redresse en l'air et arque ses jambes devant lui pour anticiper le choc contre la surface. Il se réceptionne genoux fléchis, avec une certaine grâce, je dois dire. Je le voyais déjà en tache sanglante sur le mur... Il descend en laissant le câble se dérouler, comme une araignée au bout de son fil, mais ne pose pas le pied au sol. Il reste suspendu là, entre ciel et terre, comme s'il faisait déjà plus partie de l'humanité.

Il se balance au bout, nonchalamment, comme s'il nous avait oubliés. On dirait qu'il teste quelque chose ; comme s'il essayait de comprendre comment les différentes courroies réagissaient autour de son corps quand celui-ci ne touche plus le sol.

Je cours le rejoindre. C'était super, Livaï ! Vraiment, t'es un pro ! Il secoue la tête et me répond qu'il va falloir s'entraîner dur pour bien réussir à garder l'équilibre une fois sanglé dans ce truc. Mais non, je t'assure, c'était impressionnant ! C'est alors qu'il me révèle qu'il a bien failli se laisser surprendre par la vitesse et la force de traction, et perdre l'équilibre en l'air. J'ai rien vu du tout, ça m'avait l'air parfait... Bon, s'il le dit. Et la pression du gaz est dure à prendre en main, il faudra faire des tas de tests avant de trouver la méthode de dosage. Ok, d'accord, tu t'y mets quand ?

Il rembobine le câble et se laisse tomber à terre en me regardant sérieusement, les poings sur les hanches. Il s'y mettra quand j'aurai passé mon harnais, qu'il me répond. Oh la la, il en démord pas, je vais pas y couper... Mais... Cela dit...

C'est vrai que ça a l'air génial, vu d'ici ! Je me laisserai bien tenter !


	123. AU VOL ON RECONNAÎT L'OISEAU (juillet 841) Marwin Orel, capitaine des brigades spéciales

Je suis devenu la risée du régiment... Jamais de mémoire de militaire un soldat ne s'était fait voler son équipement... Je vais devoir attendre longtemps mon avancement... D'ici à ce que je perde mes galons... Kora ne s'en sort pas mieux...

Quand on s'est réveillés dans cette ruelle, on a bien senti tout de suite que quelque chose allait pas. Me trouver dans cet endroit mal-famé sans aucun matériel, ça m'a fichu une trouille monstre. Kora en menait pas large non plus. On a remonté discrètement la rue et on a replongé dans le centre-ville.

Je me sentais tellement honteux... Il fallait absolument pas qu'on voit notre uniforme... J'aurai arraché nos écussons si j'avais pu ! On s'est pointés à la caserne et les gars de Rovoff nous ont pris en charge. Je voyais bien sur leurs faces de rats qu'ils se foutaient de nous. Bon sang, c'est votre secteur ! Vous laissez courir ce genre de malfrats ?! Qui a bien pu nous voler nos harnais ?! Qui en aurait l'usage ?! Il va falloir remédier à cela, et punir les criminels comme il se doit !

Je gueulais là-dedans pour donner le change, mais ça les empêchait pas de se marrer en cachette. Ils se foutaient de nous... Une fois seuls dans une pièce à part, Kora et moi avons écrit notre rapport, en omettant aucun détail tant qu'ils étaient frais. Quand j'ai relu le tout, je me suis senti tellement stupide que je l'aurai déchiré en mille morceaux... Mais c'était bien ce qui c'était passé : on a été pris en filature, on a essayé de semer nos fileurs, on s'est perdus dans une voie sans issue, et au moment de revenir sur nos pas, on nous a attaqués depuis les toits. Non, on a pas eu le réflexe d'utiliser notre harnais, on a l'ordre de l'utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence ! C'était pas une urgence, il suffisait juste de revenir en arrière, bande de connards !

C'est ce que j'ai pensé très fort quand j'ai dû répéter tout ça à nos collègues. C'était le pire moment de ma vie... La garnison me guette... Je vais aller m'occuper de retrouver les chats errants, je le sens... Un capitaine qui se fait avoir comme un bleu par des voleurs des bas-fonds, y a pas pire dans une carrière...

En tout cas, le major Dork en fait toute une affaire maintenant. Il estime que ce serait le déshonneur sur les brigades spéciales si ça venait à se savoir - et ça se saura - et si les coupables étaient pas châtiés. Le déshonneur des brigades... Il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi...

Je suis dans ma chambre en train de me morfondre quand on frappe à ma porte. Je vais ouvrir ; c'est Kora. Elle tient une enveloppe à la main. Elle a pas besoin de me dire ce que c'est ; j'y ai pensé moi aussi...

Elle m'annonce qu'elle va déposer sa démission. Que finalement, les brigades spéciales, c'est pas pour elle. Elle y est entrée il y a seulement quatre mois... Une bien gentille fille... Je la regarde, essayant de l'imaginer en tenue civile... Ouais, pourquoi pas ? Finalement, elle les aura peut-être, ses mouflets.

Tandis qu'elle s'éloigne dans le couloir, je me demande si je vais pas suivre son exemple. Je préfère prendre les devants plutôt que de me faire virer. Partir la tête haute. Et...

Attends, Kora ! Ca te dirait d'aller manger un bout ? Je connais un bon restaurant dans le Mur Rose !...


	124. AU VOL ON RECONNAÎT L'OISEAU (juillet 841) Yan

Livaï et Furlan passent leur temps suspendus à leurs câbles. Ils négligent pas pour autant le travail de groupe, mais ils vont bien finir par se casser quelque chose.

Ca a commencé par des séances de suspension, dans le quartier nord, près de la grosse colonne de pierre. Ils restaient des heures comme ça, entre sol et plafond, pour trouver le bon équilibre ; ils demeuraient immobiles jusqu'à ce que les câbles soient eux-mêmes tendus et tout à fait statiques. Puis, ils bougeaient les bras et les jambes en cherchant à tout prix à pas se retourner. C'est arrivé de temps en temps. Mais ils se sont pas démontés et ont repris inlassablement l'exercice jusqu'à être parfaitement à l'aise dans cette position.

Furlan a été réticent pour se lancer réellement la première fois. Il s'agissait juste de faire le tour de la colonne, mais je voyais bien que ça l'effrayait. Je lui ai assuré qu'il pouvait le faire - quoi, ces andouilles de la garnison y arrivaient, non ? -, et quand il a vu Livaï tenter le coup, il a suivi le mouvement. 

Ils ont tous les deux disparu derrière la colonne, pour reparaître de l'autre côté, en utilisant habilement le jeu de câbles pour avancer avec aisance. Furlan a dû trainer pour lancer son câble car Livaï est revenu bien avant lui. Mais quand je l'ai vu se repointer, il était tout sourire ; il avait l'air de pas y croire ! Il a atterri devant nous dans un grand jet de gaz et Livaï l'a félicité. Moi, je les ai carrément applaudis.

Ca veut dire quelque chose, je crois, que certains d'entre nous puissent faire ce genre de truc, soi-disant réservé aux gens du dessus, les citoyens. Comme une revanche. J'aimerais bien essayer un de ces jours. Livaï voudra sûrement pas me prêter son harnais - il a l'air d'y tenir plus que tout -, mais Furlan voudra bien, je pense. Pas pour faire des trucs trop compliqués ; juste quitter le sol quelques instants.

Les gars et moi, on vient les voir quand on est désoeuvrés. Ca vaut bien toute les parties de cartes ou de billard des bas-fonds. L'autre jour, ils ont fait quelque chose de plus difficile : avancer dans une rue en utilisant les câbles à tour de rôle. Ca demande une bonne synchronisation et une sacrée résistance physique. Ils ont remonté la rue jusqu'en haut, ont fait demi-tour et sont redescendus. Ils soufflaient tous les deux comme des vieilles carnes chargées à mort. Après une petite pause, ils ont recommencé, plus rapidement cette fois.

Tout ça m'intéressait beaucoup mais je pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander à quoi ça servirait, au final. J'ai posé la question à Furlan, et il m'a répondu que Livaï et lui avaient quelques idées d'application pour le harnais, mais qu'ils étaient pas encore tout à fait prêts à les tester. Ils doivent y plancher toutes les nuits car la lumière dans la planque reste presque toujours allumée.

Je leur fait confiance, ils savent ce qu'ils font.

A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, ils sont tous les deux plutôt doués avec le harnais. J'ai qu'une vague idée des possibilités de cet équipement, mais de mon point de vue, et d'après ce que j'en sais, ça me paraît tout à fait acceptable. Si les brigades spéciales voyaient ça, elles les embaucheraient, ha ha ! 

Se tirer d'ici avec le harnais... C'est forcément une option qui leur a traversé l'esprit. Mais on est pas stupides ; on ira pas bien loin là-haut sans les papiers de citoyen. Moi aussi j'aimerais me tirer, dire adieu à ce décor minable et recommencer une nouvelle vie là-haut. C'est ce qu'on veut tous, au fond.

Ce harnais de manoeuvre 3D, c'est comme un petit bout du ciel qui serait tombé ici, sous terre.


	125. AU VOL ON RECONNAÎT L'OISEAU (juillet 841) Livaï

Bordel, qu'est-ce que j'aime ça ! Si je pouvais, je ne me déplacerais plus que de cette façon, mais je sais bien que c'est impossible.

C'est incroyable comme les maisons sont petites vues de la-haut. Quand je surplombe les bas-fonds depuis les hauteurs, je me rends bien compte qu'ils ne sont qu'un empilement de cubes moches et sans personnalité ; des morceaux de pierres posés les uns à côtés des autres sans grâce ni commodité. Mais quand les lumières de la ville sont allumées, on sent la vie qui émane de tous ces taudis, les silhouettes qui remuent derrière ces murs sans âme, les familles qui se mettent à table, les enfants qui ne veulent pas dormir, les amis qui trinquent en l'honneur de quelque chose...

Il y a de la vie dans cette putain de ville souterraine. Quand j'étais vissé au sol, je ne me rendais pas vraiment compte de tout ça, je faisais ma vie dans mon coin sans me préoccuper de celle des autres. Mais perché comme je je le suis tout en haut de la colonne de pierre, à les regarder, je me dis que je n'avais pas la bonne perspective. Que je ne voyais les choses que par le plus petit angle, un truc comme ça...

On vit tous les uns à côté des autres, tuer ou être tué est une façon de vivre comme une autre, mais finalement elle est pas plus bonne ou mauvaise... C'est juste... la meilleure façon de vivre ici. Mais avec ce harnais qui donne des ailes, on peut sans doute faire autrement... Je sais pas pourquoi je pense à tout ça, ni où ça me mène ; ce sont sans doute les hauteurs qui me rendent un peu ivre...

Je suis pas un héros, je peux pas protéger tout le monde, mais je peux au moins faire en sorte que mon gang se porte bien. Furlan est sans doute déjà revenu auprès d'eux, mais moi je m'attarde. C'est ici, tout en haut, le plus haut que je peux aller, que je me sens le plus proche d'eux ; comme si je devais les protéger. Je veux regarder la ville quand les lumières s'éteindront toutes une à une. Quand la vie quitte les bas-fonds, j'ai l'impression que tout peut recommencer autrement le lendemain, que les lumières s'allumeront sur un autre décor, plus joyeux, plus propre, plus lumineux... sans ce putain de plafond au-dessus de nos têtes.

Et pendant un instant, je jubile. Je peux me tirer d'ici. Juste pour quelques minutes, en pleine nuit. Il me suffit d'aller au puits de lumière, de lancer mon câble, et adieu la compagnie ! Je prends le chemin des oiseaux ! Mais... je sais bien que si je fais ça, ce sera sans retour. Si le ciel plein d'étoiles me charme trop, je reviendrais pas. Il m'attire déjà tellement d'en bas...

Je peux pas les laisser... Là-haut, oui, mais pour faire quoi ? Hors de question que je devienne soldat uniquement pour profiter du harnais. Là-haut, on me le prendra et je me retrouverais de nouveau cloué au sol... Ici, je peux voler autant que je le veux. Je sais que je peux distancer les brigades spéciales aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, elles ont essayé de nous choper l'autre fois avec Furlan, mais on les a semées. 

Ils ne sont rien. Mais ici, moi, je suis quelqu'un.

Mon corps porte déjà les marques des sangles, et quand je m'en défais, mes muscles me font souffrir de mes épaules à la plante de mes pieds. Mais c'est une bonne douleur, une douleur qui me dit que je suis en vie ; un douleur qui me dit que ce harnais s'est déjà profondément imprimé dans ma chair au point de me marquer pour le restant de mes jours.

J'étais fait pour ça. Je le sais très bien. Toute ma vie ne s'est déroulée jusqu'à aujourd'hui que pour le jour où j'ai pris la décision de voler ce harnais à son propriétaire. Plus personne ne m'obligera à rester à terre.

Les autres doivent m'attendre. Les lumières commencent à s'éteindre, et je ne me décide à mettre pied à terre qu'une fois la dernière étouffée. Mes muscles vibrent dans la descente, compressés par le frottement du cuir contre ma peau, mais je sens une certaine harmonie dans tout mon corps à chaque fois. L'air qui file contre mon visage me cisaille la peau, mais je n'en ressens aucune gêne. Je sens mon coeur battre juste sous mon menton...

La sensation du sol sous mes pieds me devient de plus en plus étrangère à force... et désagréable. Mais il est stable et c'est tout ce que j'en attends.

Personne ne me reprendra mon harnais 3D. Celui qui essaiera en paiera le prix fort.


	126. AU VOL ON RECONNAÎT L'OISEAU (juillet 841) Furlan Church

Ah, le voilà enfin. Il a pris son temps. Je suis pas aussi enthousiaste que lui à propos du harnais même si j'aime m'en servir. Je préfère quand même ce bon vieux sol ferme sous mes pieds !

Mais c'était très marrant de mettre la misère aux brigades spéciales. On les a largués comme des nazes sur les hauteurs du quartier nord, à croire que c'était leur première fois. Que des débutants comme nous aient réussi à leur échapper relève du miracle ; ou c'est simplement que Livaï a été un bon professeur.

Il a vraiment su gérer tout ça avec brio. En un mois, on était opérationnels. Et comme on connaît mieux la ville que ces fonctionnaires débiles, ça a pas été dur de réellement s'approprier les hauteurs des bas-fonds. Mais ils reviendront, c'est évident. Plus on leur file entre les doigts, plus ils doivent se vexer, les pauvres ! Ca nous fait bien rigoler, tous ! Quand Livaï raconte aux autres ce qui nous est arrivé, il s'anime comme jamais, son visage revit les évènements et on s'y croirait vraiment. Il sait bien conter les histoires quand il veut.

Je ne sais pas si Livaï y pense aussi, mais moi, j'ai plein d'idées de nouveaux raids. Avec cet équipement, on pourrait attirer l'attention des livreurs armés ; tandis qu'ils essaieraient de nous canarder, les autres pourraient les neutraliser et s'emparer du butin. On a encore perdu deux gars le mois dernier, plus un autre blessé. Cette méthode permettrait de plus perdre personne, enfin je crois. Il faut que j'en parle à Livaï. Il doit avoir en tête de réelles applications offensives avec le harnais. Il est le meilleur pour mettre au point des stratégies d'attaque.

Yan est le plus admiratif. Il m'a officiellement demandé s'il pouvait essayer le harnais lui aussi. Hm, je sais pas trop, c'est dangereux quand on sait pas s'en servir. Je me souviens avoir frôlé la mort plus d'une fois lors de mon entraînement. Et Yan est pas super doué, plutôt du genre maladroit. Je suis pas sûr qu'il s'en sortirait... Je lui ai pas dit non, mais pas tout de suite.

En plus, on a un autre problème, qui va réclamer un peu de fric pour y remédier.

Livaï grogne qu'il a plus de gaz. Ouais, moi aussi, je vais être bientôt à sec, tu lis dans mes pensées, que je lui réponds. Il s'assoit, et commence à se défaire des courroies. Il laisse tomber les pièces sur son lit, très doucement, pour pas les abîmer. J'ai bien compris qu'il y tenait autant qu'à sa vie ; autant qu'à ce foulard blanc qu'il met parfois autour du cou ou qu'il conserve au fond de sa poche.

Une fois débarrassé, il se déshabille complètement - le voir à poil me dérange plus depuis longtemps - et se dirige vers le coin toilette. Il se lavera pendant quelques minutes dans le baquet, jettera l'eau dehors et viendra se faire un thé. Je vois sa silhouette du coin de l'oeil se dessiner sur le petit paravent. Une odeur de savon fleuri embaume la pièce. Je m'approche et je lui dis qu'il faut se procurer des recharges au marché noir ; la milice Rovoff en vend, je crois. Il me répond entre deux éclaboussements qu'on ira dès demain.

Et aussi que le prochain raid sera aérien. On va enfin pouvoir mettre nos stratégies à l'épreuve. Je m'en frotte les mains. Pour la peine, c'est moi qui fait le thé. Noir, comme d'habitude. Le nouveau pigeon qu'on plume en fait le commerce, on a donc plus à l'acheter. Ca fait partie des trucs que Livaï se garde toujours de côté.

Je lui mets des fringues propres sur le paravent pendant qu'il se sèche et je pose ensuite la théière sur la petite table. Sa chambre est presque devenue notre quartier général maintenant. Elle a une cheminée, et il y fait bon même en hiver. On laisse le reste de la planque aux autres.

Il sort enfin, bien propre, le baquet d'eau sale dans les bras et va en jeter le contenu derrière la maison. Ces derniers temps, il a l'air vraiment satisfait. A cause du joujou qu'il met sur ses genoux et entreprend de nettoyer à fond. Avec un onguent à base de savon et d'huile, on peut garder le harnais en bon état. Le cuir reste bien souple avec ça. Je suis son exemple.

Il prend une gorgée de thé et me dit alors qu'il faudra faire davantage attention aux brigades spéciales si on se met à opérer avec le harnais. La milice Rovoff s'en fout royalement, mais on va faire davantage parler de nous. Bah, mon pote, on les distance sans peine. On va recharger notre gaz et ce sera comme d'habitude. Il me sourit - de sa manière à lui - au-dessus de la bougie et reprend son ouvrage en hochant la tête en silence.


	127. AU VOL ON RECONNAÎT L'OISEAU (août 841) Yan

On est en route pour tendre l'embuscade sur le lieu choisi. C'est Hagen qui mène la marche. On porte tous nos couteau, comme toujours, mais aujourd'hui, on espère ne pas s'en servir.

Ca doit être un gros chargement, cette fois. Toute la bande prend part à l'opération. Mais faut bien dire que si tout le monde a voulu venir, c'est pour voir ce que ça va donner. Le spectacle promet d'être mémorable.

On se met en faction dans les recoins de la rue, prêts à surgir quand la charrette se pointera à portée. J'entends déjà le pas de deux chevaux. Un pas prudent, à l'image de l'humeur des conducteurs, je suppose. Ils ont raison, ils savent pas ce qui va leur tomber dessus. A moins que ce soient des habitués qu'on a déjà dépouillés. Dans ce cas, faudra vraiment faire gaffe. Ceux-là sont armés en général.

La charrette apparaît. Elle semble très chargée... Mais on s'y laisse plus prendre maintenant. Il me paraît évident vu d'ici qu'il y a des types planqués derrière. Hagen fait signe à tout le monde d'attendre le signal. Il garde les yeux en l'air pour les guetter... Quand la charrette atteint la moitié de la rue - les livreurs sont sans doute en train de souffler de soulagement -, on peut tous entendre de façon distinct le bruit des filins qui se tendent et celui des gaz propulseurs.

Les livreurs s'arrêtent ; ils doivent se demander si les brigades spéciales leur font pas une escorte. Non, mes jolis, c'est pas ça du tout, vous allez comprendre. On se prépare à bondir à la moindre occasion, quand tout à coup les silhouettes de Livaï et Furlan, claires sur le plafond sombre, se découpent nettement au-dessus de nos têtes. Tout comme nous, ils portent des foulards pour cacher leur visage. Ils se mettent à tourner autour de la charrette, à distance, un peu au-dessus du niveau des toits. Les livreurs sont interloqués, mais quand Livaï fonce sur un des conducteurs, les jambes en avant, pour l'en faire tomber, les autre comprennent ce qui se passe.

Les tireurs embusqués entrent en action mais aucun ne peut viser les deux voleurs volants qui les assaillent. Ce sont des cibles trop mouvantes. Et ils sont lents à recharger... Je constate qu'ils commencent à manquer de poudre... J'entends Furlan lâcher un " _yahou !_ " exalté et il fait à son tour tomber un type de la charrette. Les tireurs sont occupés, presque à sec et les chevaux commencent à s'affoler... C'est le moment je crois.

Hagen donne le signal d'attaque. On tombe tous sur les tireurs à court de munitions, et on les désarme le temps qu'ils comprennent. Putain, cette livraison est vraiment énorme ! Même sans tous ces gars planqués dedans, il fallait au moins cette grosse carriole pour déplacer tout ça ! On fait descendre les livreurs - enfin, on les pousse hors de la charrette plutôt - et l'un d'entre sort un autre fusil qui devait être caché quelque part et tire dans le tas. Il me manque d'un bon mètre car Livaï lui a plongé dessus juste à temps. Il git sur le sol, inconscient, et notre chef le garde bien en vue, un pied sur sa tête.

Les autres se rendent sans trop discuter et Furlan atterrit à nos côtés. Il donne des instruction pour que le chariot soit emmené en lieu sûr pendant que Livaï et lui calment les derniers mécontents. Je grimpe dans la carriole qui s'enfonce dans les ténèbres, en leur jetant un dernier regard. Je m'inquiète pas pour eux : avec leur harnais ils peuvent se tirer comme ils veulent, et tiennent les types en respect.

Ah, merde, j'entends les brigades spéciales ! Elles doivent être au taquet depuis que leurs membres se sont faits détrousser ! Ils se dirigent vers nous ! C'est pas bon ! Hagen, guide ce chariot à couvert ! Raah, donne-moi les rênes !

Livaï et Furlan filent au-dessus de nos têtes. Je distingue les soldats en rangs qui remontent la rue en mettant les gaz. Nos amis se dirigent droit sur eux. Alors qu'ils sont plus qu'à quelques mètres, ils se séparent et prennent chacun une rue différente, pour dérouter les brigadiers. Ca marche : les soldats quittent notre rue et se lancent à leur poursuite. On va pouvoir se rentrer en toute sécurité.

Faites gaffe, les gars ! On se retrouve à la planque ! Essayez juste de pas amener ces oiseaux de malheur avec vous !


	128. AU VOL ON RECONNAÎT L'OISEAU (septembre 841) Bastian Corbinian, homme de main de Rovoff

Les affaires vont de mieux en mieux. Tout le gratin du Mur Sina vient se fournir chez nous maintenant. 

Le tourisme continue à bien marcher, et depuis que les brigades spéciales sont revenues traîner leurs savates dans le coin, les commerçants et les rupins se sentent plus en sécurité. Faut dire que ça a été un coup dur pour eux, cette histoire de vol de harnais. On sait tous très bien qui sont les responsables, mais on va pas aller les vendre, hein ? On s'est un peu fait taper sur les doigts, c'est vrai, mais nos moyens sont limités face à cette racaille volante, que voulez-vous ! Et puis les deux victimes étaient saoules à ce qu'il paraît.

En tout cas, les brigades spéciales en font une affaire personnelle et ils veulent pas que ça s'ébruite de trop. Mais on se doute bien que la moitié au moins du corps militaire doit être au courant. Ils refusent catégoriquement que le bataillon d'exploration essaie de les choper pour eux. Ce serait pourtant le mieux à faire de leur point de vue, ils sont pas capable de les coincer eux-mêmes. De vrais bras cassés ! Livaï et son copain ne se servent du harnais que depuis peu de temps et ils arrivent déjà à leur mettre la misère, ça promet.

Le patron veut pas qu'on s'en mêle. Que les brigades courent après cette clique, ça fait bien nos affaires, pendant ce temps, ils mettent pas leur nez ailleurs. On a pour consigne de bien les dissimuler aux autorités et de leur vendre tout le gaz à bas prix qu'ils voudront.

Cependant, ça me rassure pas de voir tous ces soldats patrouiller. On doit faire bien plus attention avec la marchandise... Mais enfin, ils sont trop occupés et c'est nous qui validons les arrivages de l'extérieur, y a aucune raison que ça capote. Le patron est confiant. La nana de chez Lang continue de superviser les livraisons et de toucher son pourcentage, donc tout va bien.

Regardez-les parader, avec leur licorne puante... C'est ça, faites-vous bien voir, bande de trouducs, pendant ce temps on se fait des couilles en or en revendant votre matos, juste sous votre nez ! Quelle ironie ! C'est pas le major Dork qui viendrait mettre la main à la pâte, le patron a beau dire mais Shadis, lui au moins, il donne de sa personne. Il donne dans le vent, mais c'est l'intention qui compte.

Le patron doit venir aujourd'hui. Ce n'est que la deuxième fois qu'il descend dans les bas-fonds depuis la fin de la peste. Il s'y rend incognito, bien sûr. Si les gens d'ici connaissent son nom, il n'y a que nous qui connaissons son visage. Il faut bien tout ranger et classer les dossiers avant son arrivée. Histoire de montrer qu'on s'occupe. Il a me semble-t-il émis l'envie de voir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler ce gang de voleurs de harnais. Je lui ai pas garanti qu'il pourrait les voir, ils sont assez insaisissables. On sait où ils vivent, mais ils tiennent leur quartier d'une main de fer et si on y a avec le patron sans prévenir, ils risquent de mal le prendre.

On est les tauliers ici, mais ceux-là, faut pas leur marcher dessus, que je lui ai dit. Il a eu l'air de piger et il a pas insisté. L'idée d'une excursion dans le quartier était de toute façon pas bonne... Par contre, s'il veut jeter un oeil à nos locaux personnels et à nos nouvelles acquisitions, ça devrait se faire. 

Peut-être même qu'il apercevra Livaï la terreur en train de faire ses courses, ha ha !


	129. UNE FLEUR DANS LES BAS-FONDS (février 842) Isabel Magnolia

Ouf ! J'ai réussi à les semer ! Ces salopards comptaient bien me mettre la main dessus ! L'autre gros lard aurait pas dû essayer ! Il va s'en souvenir !

Je fuis à travers le centre-ville sans trop savoir où je vais. Tout contre moi, je tiens mon petit protégé. Il a dû s'égarer, on dirait un bébé. Ou alors il a une aile blessé, parce qu'il s'est pas envolé quand... Oups ! les revoilà ! Ils en font pas un peu trop, non ? Je voulais juste monter l'escalier pour que le petit oiseau puisse s'envoler !

Bon d'accord, c'était pas l'idée du siècle, j'en ai déjà eues des meilleures. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'adore les bêtes. Déjà quand j'étais petite, toutes les bestioles blessées ou abandonnées passaient par moi. Ca les faisait chier, au refuge. Des plumes et des poils partout, qu'ils disaient ! Depuis que ça a fermé - le proprio est mort apparemment -, je suis à la rue, mais je peux pas m'empêcher de toujours les récupérer. 

Je vis comme je peux, mais c'est pas simple. J'ai jamais été bonne en lecture ou en calcul, ça m'ennuyait tellement ! J'aurais préféré aller m'amuser dehors... Pas ce dehors là, celui des bas-fonds, mais celui de la surface. C'est de là que tu viens, hein, petit ?

Je fourre de nouveau l'oiseau sous ma chemise et essaie de filer en douce. Le gros lard dont j'ai mordu la main a l'air vachement furax... Ils me suivent depuis un bon moment. Faudrait que je les perde, mais je connais pas trop le coin. J'ai pas peur du tout, mais je voudrais pas qu'ils fassent du mal à mon protégé. Ils en seraient capables rien que pour m'emmerder, les monstres !

On a jamais rien pu faire de moi. Je me souviens à peine de mes parents, et au refuge, ils ont tout essayé pour faire de moi une dame bien comme il faut, ils disaient. Rien à faire ! C'est pas mon truc ! Ca sert à rien ici ! Dans la vile souterraine, ce qu'il faut c'est savoir voler et courir vite. Lire et compter, ça remplit pas le ventre !

Mince, mince, qu'est-ce que j'ai été me foutre dans ce pétrin, moi !? Isabel, ma fille, il va vraiment falloir penser à réfléchir avant d'agir ! C'est mon problème, ça ! Je dois me trouver un coin tranquille, à l'écart, le temps qu'ils laissent tomber. Mais ils ont pas l'air de vouloir lâcher l'affaire. Tandis que je me dirige vers l'est, un quartier que je connais que de réputation, je les entends qui gueulent quelque part, pas loin de moi.

Bon, prenons les choses en main et allons-y !

Je me glisse sur la grande rue et je me fais toute petite. Difficile de passer inaperçue avec mes cheveux roux... Je rentre la tête dans les épaules et je marche tranquillement, comme quelqu'un de pas pressé du tout, comme si j'avais pas les types de la milice aux fesses. Mais je sais qu'ils sont juste derrière, pas loin. J'ai pas de chance ! J'ai pas envie d'aller me perdre dans une ruelle sordide remplie de plumeurs, alors je continue. Je marche plus vite malgré moi, tendue vers les premières maisons du quartier est.

Je m'attends pas à ce qu'on m'aide là-bas, c'est un coin de truands. Mais bon, je peux essayer de passer pour un garçon, et on me laissera peut-être tranquille. Je sais ce qui arrive aux filles toutes seules dans ce genre de coin... C'est plein de gangs et de types pas nets... J'ai pas peur mais autant essayer de pas me faire remarquer. 

J'entre dans le quartier est, en tremblant un peu. Mais il faut pas que ça se voit. Je baisse les yeux - on peut t'arracher la tête pour une simple oeillade ici - et je trace ma route. Je sens bien qu'il y a des tas de regards posés sur moi, mais j'y fais pas attention. Je remarque que c'est vachement propre par ici... Y a pas un papier par terre, ni un seul rat en vue. Il y a du lingue qui pend aux fenêtres et j'entends même une voix de femme chanter de façon insouciante...

C'est pas si terrible qu'on le dit.

Du coup, je me redresse un peu et je jette un oeil derrière moi. Il y a bien de mecs qui me reluquent mais aucun ne vient m'importuner. C'est plutôt bizarre... Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis arrêtée sur une petite place avec une fontaine au milieu. L'eau a l'air bien propre et je me penche pour boire un peu. Mon copain pépie un peu dans ma chemise, il doit avoir peur que je le fasse tomber. T'inquiète, mon petit pote, je me suis mise dans de sales draps pour toi, je vais pas t'abandonner maintenant, c'est à la vie à la mort !

Merde, je les entends crier ! Ils demandent aux gens s'ils ont pas vu une fille rousse ! Je vais avoir des ennuis si je reste là ! Bon ! Il faut que je trouve une planque, vite ! Juste pour quelques minutes ! Une bonne âme ! Allez, ça doit bien exister !

Je choisis une grande baraque avec un escalier. Sans doute une famille nombreuse qui vit là-dedans, ils auront pitié de moi !


	130. UNE FLEUR DANS LES BAS-FONDS (février 842) Furlan Church

C'est jour de paie. Tout le monde a bien bossé et les parts sont plus importantes que d'habitude.

C'est moi qui divise le chiffre d'affaire entre tous nos camarades. Livaï a attrapé un couteau et s'occupe de le nettoyer consciencieusement. Il semble ne pas faire attention à nous mais je sais bien que rien ne lui échappe.

Les gars sont alignés sur le divan qu'on a réussi à dégoter au marché noir pour pas grand chose. Yan, lui, est assis dans le fauteuil, car c'est plus confortable, avec sa patte folle. Il boitille encore, et on a eu beau faire des visites régulières à l'apothicaire du centre-ville, rien ne semble le faire aller mieux. Sa jambe doit être fracturée, mais on peut pas en être sûr.

Depuis qu'on a l'équipement 3D, les affaires sont plus florissantes. Je donne ce que je dois aux potes, mais je glisse quelques billets en plus dans la liasse de Yan. Il me regarde avec surprise, mais je lui fait un clin d'oeil. Le dis pas, hein ? C'est entre nous. C'est juste que... c'est aussi un peu de ma faute ce qui lui arrive.

Je me rends bien compte que j'aurais pas dû l'autoriser à utiliser le harnais, mais il a tellement insisté... Il en avait tellement envie ! Alors je lui ai prêté le mien... Mais il faut de l'entraînement pour bien y arriver, je lui ai dis. C'est vrai qu'à nous voir, Livaï et moi, ça a l'air facile, mais ça l'est pas. Je suis resté avec lui pour être sûr que ça se passe bien, mais...

Yan est tombé et sa jambe a fait un bruit, comme un crac, qu'il a raconté... Je me suis dit que Livaï allait nous tuer - ou pire, me mettre de corvée de ménage pour le restant de mes jours - s'il apprenait ça... Livaï a pas réagit comme je le pensais, il a froncé les sourcils et dit que Yan avait eu sa leçon, que ça allait bien comme ça et qu'il allait pas en rajouter. Mais ça l'a pas empêché d'aller régulièrement chez l'herboriste pour rapporter des tisanes et des cataplasmes pour soulager Yan.

Mais son état semble s'être aggravé, sans compter qu'il souffre aussi d'arthrite chronique, et ce petit bonus en plus lui permettra peut-être d'acheter quelque chose de plus efficace. J'en doute mais... Enfin, de toute façon le prix de la vie a augmenté dans les bas-fonds, ainsi que le droit de passage de l'escalier. Mes espoirs de quitter un jour ces taudis s'éloignent de plus en plus...

Je sens les yeux de Livaï plantés dans mon dos. Je lui fais face ; il a arrêté de frotter la lame. Il me demande pourquoi j'ai donné autant à Yan. Il sait bien que je me sens coupable de pas l'avoir arrrêté, disons que c'est un petit plus pris sur ma part, ça te va ? Il insiste pas et reste silencieux.

Je m'écroule dans le divan quand j'entends du bruit à la porte ; comme si quelqu'un s'était jeté dessus. Tous les gars ont eu leur part et doivent être partis s'éclater au centre-ville. Qui cela peut-il être ? Toujours trop prudent, Livaï se dirige vers l'entrée, le couteau à la main et l'expression impénétrable. Encore un coup. C'est assez. Je sors moi aussi ma lame et tourne la poignée de la porte doucement... puis je l'ouvre d'un mouvement brusque pour surprendre notre visiteur impoli.

Une masse compacte chute sur le sol, et je réalise alors qu'une fille gît sur le plancher. On dirait une gamine en vadrouille. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, la môme ? Elle me répond, le visage contre le sol, qu'elle est pas une môme. La bouche de Livaï se tord de dégoût - elle a pas l'air très propre - et l'informe qu'il va la dégager de la planque.

La fille se lève, les mains plaquées sur le ventre, et je vois qu'elle tient quelque chose que je distingue pas bien. Sans doute un larcin... Elle s'adosse à la porte, à bout de souffle... Elle a les cheveux roux et de grands yeux bleus. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé, à celle-là ? On la poursuit ?

J'entends des voix à l'extérieur, et Livaï et moi on s'approche pour mieux écouter. C'est la milice Rovoff, je reconnais l'un d'entre eux. Il discute avec ses acolytes de ce qu'ils vont faire à cette fille. Oui, c'est bien d'elle qu'ils parlent, ça me paraît évident. Elle a eu des ennuis avec eux, apparemment. On est pas du genre à se mêler des affaires des étrangers, mais... ce qu'ils évoquent entre eux concernant le sort de cette môme me plaît pas trop.

Le type nous remarque, en haut de la rampe de notre escalier, et nous demande si on a pas vu une jeune fille. Je lui dit que non, mais il semble pas me croire car il a la témérité de se diriger vers nous. Attention, mon gars, ceux qui sont autorisés à monter ici sont triés sur le volet. Et ils doivent avoir les chaussures propres, c'est obligatoire. Bastian le sait, mais il doit pas te l'avoir dit. Et il t'a aussi pas parlé de nous, à ce que je vois.

Il aperçoit la fille, toujours adossée à la porte, immobile. Mais comme on est juste devant, il se permet de mettre les formes en nous demandant de la lui livrer. Cette môme aurait apparemment tenté de franchir l'escalier sans payer. A la bonne heure ! Vous croyez tout de même pas que je vais vous laisser lui faire des saloperies pour si peu ? Et vos tarifs sont de l'escroquerie, tout le monde le sait, vous vous attendez à quoi ?

Le voilà qui me sort le nom de Rovoff. Eh, mon vieux, je vis ici depuis plus longtemps que toi, tu me prends pour qui ? Citer le nom de ton patron m'impressionne pas. Et tu ennuies Livaï, là. Il vaut mieux pas l'ennuyer, tu vois ?

Oh merde, le type s'avance vers nous en se marrant. Il pense que son patron est un laisser-passer universel ou quoi ? Il franchit le seuil et... comble de malchance pour lui, il a la mauvaise idée de mettre sa sale main sur l'épaule de Livaï en passant...

Aïe... Livaï, s'il te plaît, essaie de pas mettre du sang partout...


	131. UNE FLEUR DANS LES BAS-FONDS (février 842) Livaï

L'odeur de ce type me donne la gerbe. Il ose poser sa sale patte sur moi ?! J'y crois pas.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et ma lame se lève, presque malgré moi. Pousse-toi de là, gros tas. Me touche pas. Et recule avant d'en mettre partout, bordel ! Ok, tu comprends pas, on dirait. T'as sans doute besoin que je t'explique mieux que ça.

Il tient sa main en sang et je le saisis par le col. Je lui administre deux beignes, histoire qu'il comprenne bien qui est le patron ici. Ton Rovoff, tu peux te le foutre au cul, s'il a un problème avec moi, qu'il vienne me le dire. Pigé ?

Je le repousse à bas de l'escalier dans les bras de ses potes qui ont pas bougé. Charmants amis que tu as là. Furlan en rajoute une couche en leur conseillant d'aller se laver des pieds à la tête avant de revenir ici. Bonne idée, vieux. Mais toute l'eau des bas-fonds suffirait pas à récurer ces ordures. Oui, c'est ça, on est dangereux, cassez-vous.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais voyons ce qu'on a ramassé. La fille se tient toujours le ventre, les yeux dans le vague. Allez, sors-le, ton piaf, il va étouffer. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un oiseau ? Elle me répond qu'elle voulait le ramener à la surface, car il a dû se perdre dans les bas-fonds. Ouais, il est pas le seul apparemment. Risquer sa vie juste pour ça, c'est pas un peu exagéré ?

Furlan, toujours si serviable, se penche vers elle et lui prends l'oiseau des mains. Il a l'air blessé, ton petit protégé. Il l'amène sur la table - l'animal ne bouge même pas - et sors un petit sachet de pansements et de bandages. Je me demande s'il fait ça juste pour la draguer ou bien parce qu'il croit réellement que ça va changer quelque chose...

En un rien de temps, le volatile est emmailloté bien proprement, et la fille a retrouvé le sourire. Je suis resté à l'écart, en faisant semblant de pas m'intéresser à leur petit manège, mais j'entends tout. Elle dit s'appeler Isabel et nous demande nos noms. Furlan, sociable comme d'habitude, lui réponds, et les yeux de la gamine semblent s'illuminer. Merde, qu'est-ce qui lui passe par la tête ?

Elle s'écrie qu'elle connaît nos noms et qu'elle sait qu'on est les voleurs volants. Hm, ouais, et ? Putain, Furlan, la laisse pas continuer à m'appeler " _frangin_ " sinon je réponds plus de rien ! Elle trépigne d'excitation à l'idée de rejoindre la bande. Parce que soi-disant elle nous aurait vus voler une fois, et que ça lui a parut vraiment génial. Hors de question, et en plus, on a que deux harnais. Tu espères quoi, jeune fille ? Et puis, tu es trop jeune, tu vas foutre le bordel dans le gang ; je sais trop ce qui se passe quand une fille s'incruste dans une bande...

Je me tourne vers Furlan. A son expression, je vois bien qu'il est pas contre. Va pas t'imaginer des trucs, hein ? Les histoires de fesses, c'est en dehors du gang, c'est clair ? Mais ce que j'aperçois dans ses yeux a rien à voir avec ça. Il semble vraiment concerné par le sort de cette fille. C'est vrai que si on la met dehors, les types de la milice lui tomberont dessus à la première occasion. Et c'est pas des tendres.

Ok, je vois. Il vaut mieux la garder avec nous, c'est ça ? Un peu de féminité, et tout le baratin qui va avec... Bon, ok, mais je veux pas l'avoir dans les pattes. C'est toi qui la gère, Furlan ; fais comme si c'était ta petite soeur.

Je me lève, j'ai envie de prendre l'air. Je balance à la dénommée Isabel, nouvelle recrue du gang des voleurs volants - puisque finalement c'est bien ce que nous sommes - que si elle veut apprendre à voler, elle devra d'abord me prouver qu'elle sait maîtriser un balai. Ouais, c'est le test d'entrée dans le gang, ma petite. Toujours partante ?

Elle me fait un grand sourire enchanté et je pense que ça veut dire qu'elle relève le défi. Très bien, je veux que ça brille quand je reviens. Et je veux plus entendre de " _frangin_ " à mon sujet, c'est clair ?! Bordel !


	132. UNE FLEUR DANS LES BAS-FONDS (mars 842) Isabel Magnolia

Faut pas croire que je passe mon temps à nettoyer et à faire la cuisine ! Je serais pas du tout d'accord !

Je fais partie de la bande comme tout le monde, et je fais les mêmes choses que tout le monde. C'est vrai que je suis une fille, et il arrive que certains garçons me fassent du gringue, mais comme je suis sous la protection de Furlan et Livaï, ils me laissent tranquille. Y en a qui sont super sympas, en plus !

Ils veulent pas que je vienne avec eux lors des raids, ils ont peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. Même si je fais les gros yeux à chaque fois, je suis quand même contente qu'ils se soucient autant de moi. C'est pas comme si ça m'arrivait souvent. Furlan est gentil, il sait y faire avec les filles, mais j'ai pas l'impression qu'il a une idée derrière là tête. Je dois lui rappeler quelqu'un qu'il aimait bien...

Livaï, lui... ben... il en jette, c'est clair, on voit tout de suite qu'il est le patron de la bande, même s'il est pas très grand... La plupart du temps, je suis avec Furlan et Livaï reste un peu à l'écart. Il parle pas beaucoup, mange peu - moi, je suis une vraie goinfre - et dort presque jamais. Furlan m'a raconté que Livaï ne trouve le sommeil que quand tout va absolument bien et qu'il a aucun problème qui lui tourne dans la tête. Et pour le faire sourire, il faut faire quoi ? Il m'a répondu que pour ça, il avait pas de méthode miracle. Bah, je ferais sourire Livaï un jour, je me le promets !

Mon petit pote à plumes va mieux, mais il a pas l'air de vouloir s'en aller. Je le laisse voleter dans la planque quand il veut, en faisant bien attention à ce qu'il fasse pas caca partout, sinon Livaï l'étripera... Non, je le crois pas capable de faire ça, je pense qu'au fond, c'est quelqu'un de sympa, sinon Furlan le supporterait pas tous les jours.

Il a l'air content quand je fais le ménage, alors je m'y colle chaque fois que je peux. Peut-être qu'il se décidera enfin à me procurer un harnais 3D rien que pour moi. Furlan a accepté de me prêter le sien pour les tests d'équilibre. Livaï a un peu fait la gueule après ça, mais quoi, il pensait quand même pas que j'oublierai sa promesse ?! Bon, ok, ça s'est pas super bien passé la première fois, je me suis retrouvée la tête en bas, à gesticuler comme une idiote, et tous les gars se sont moqués de moi. Je me suis mieux débrouillée à la deuxième tentative. Il faut juste choper le truc ; et éviter de se remplir la panse juste avant, ça permet de mieux se tenir.

Quand j'ai effectué mon premier vol d'essai, ils étaient tous bouche bée. Faut dire que j'avais repoussé le truc pendant un moment ; mine de rien, je flippais de me vautrer et de finir au charnier... Mais j'avais surtout peur de décevoir Livaï. Il avait assisté à tous mes entraînements, aidant Furlan de temps en temps sur une astuce ou un conseil, mais en restant un peu à l'écart. Je me disais qu'il voulait savoir si je valais le coup, et j'avais peur de pas être à la hauteur.

Alors, j'ai attendu le moment où je me suis vraiment sentie prête, et j'ai pris mon envol. Bon sang, ce que c'était bon ! J'étais plus une fille, ou un garçon, j'étais même plus un être humain ! Seulement un oiseau libre d'aller où il voulait, seulement porté par ses ailes ! Quel bonheur de ne plus sentir le poids de mon corps ! Le sifflement de l'air dans mes oreilles ! Les neuneus de la milice ont qu'à bien se tenir, parce qu'ils risquent plus de me choper ! V'là Isabel Magnolia, bande de nazes !

C'était presque triste de devoir redescendre. Je me sentais tellement bien là-haut ! Furlan a applaudit mon exploit et Livaï est resté silencieux, la main sur le menton. Comme je dors dans la planque, je les ai entendus discuter de mon cas après. Ils se demandaient si ça valait vraiment le coup d'acheter - ou de voler - un harnais pour moi. J'ai eu conscience que je les mettais un peu dans le pétrin ; que cet équipement, ça se trouve pas d'un claquement de doigt...

Ooh, Livaï-frérot, allez, s'il te plaît, dis oui ! Je travaillerais dur s'il le faut pour me payer cette merveille ! Je veux continuer à voler ! Je ferais même le tapin, si si ! Je suis sûre qu'il y a moyen de s'en procurer un ! Et si on en volait un autre, comme vous avez fait pour les vôtres ? Ca serait faisable, non ? Les brigades spéciales veulent déjà notre peau, de toute façon. Un harnais volé de plus, ça leur manquera pas ?

Je veux voler avec vous deux, faire mordre la poussière à ces fonctionnaires et ces marchands qui nous regardent de haut comme si on était des merdes de chien ! Je nous vois là-haut, tous les trois, comme une vraie famille, en train de faire des doigts au monde entier !... 

Voler avec vous deux... c'est mon rêve...


	133. UNE FLEUR DANS LES BAS-FONDS (mars 842) Furlan Church

On reste plantés là, comme des idiots, devant l'un des seuls harnais proposés à la vente dans la salle secrète de la milice Rovoff, à se demander quoi faire. Les prix ont chuté depuis, et la milice nous fait des prix sur le gaz, peut-être qu'ils nous feront une fleur cette fois aussi.

Avec ce qui s'est passé au sujet d'Isabel, on avait peur de se faire reconduire à la sortie, mais apparemment, soit Bastian en a pas eu vent, soit il s'en fout. Ou alors il a un intérêt bien plus grand à ce qu'on continue nos affaires plutôt que de venger l'honneur d'un de ses potes.

Livaï en est encore à s'interroger. On aurait pu en voler un troisième sur un brigadier, mais maintenant ils se déplacent plus seuls mais en groupes, ce qui pose problème pour l'effet de surprise. Piquer un harnais, ça se fait pas en quelques secondes. Mais en acheter un nous mettrait un peu dans la mouise financière, il faut le dire... On gagne mieux notre vie maintenant, mais on va pas demander aux gars de se serrer la ceinture parce que la nouvelle recrue a des envies de luxe ? 

Mais... Isabel est adorable. Parfois, je me demande si elle a pas de l'eau dans le cerveau, mais c'est dur de pas l'aimer. Elle me rappelle tellement Ilsa... si elle avait vécu... Si je pouvais je lui offrirais moi-même, ce harnais, mais mes fonds sont insuffisants. Avec ceux de Livaï et un petit effort de tout le groupe, cependant...

Allez, ce sera rentable. Je peux pas m'empêcher de penser que se retrouver à trois faisait partie de notre destin commun. On se refera vite sur les prochains raids. Et puis, tout ce fric me brûle les doigts, donc décide-toi, Livaï. On le prend ou pas ? Si tu changes d'avis, on achètera juste nos recharges et tant pis pour la petite.

Isabel sera très déçue, je le sais, mais en dernier ressors, c'est Livaï qui doit décider.

Il hoche la tête à mon intention. Il sait que cette décision implique qu'il ne pourra pas revoler tant qu'on aura pas remplit nos caisses, mais il en semble conscient. Impossible d'acheter les recharges en plus, Isabel sera la seule à avoir le plein. Connaissant le bonheur que Livaï trouve dans l'utilisation de son harnais, c'est réellement un acte très généreux de sa part d'accepter de s'en priver pour Isabel.

T'es le meilleur, mec.

Je sors le petit sac dans lequel j'ai placé toutes nos économies et je le tends à Bastian, qui garde la marchandise. Je lui dit que le compte doit y être, et qu'il peut s'en assurer s'il veut. Et pour le coup, pas d'arnaque, c'est moi qui m'y suis collé. Il jette un oeil et jauge la quantité d'argent d'un coup d'oeil, comme un pro, et me dit que de toute façon si y a entourloupe, il passera me voir. Tout est réglo, mon pote.

Livaï commence à déplacer les différentes pièces de l'équipement sous les yeux ébahis des autres clients. Certains doivent réaliser que maintenant que nous sommes les fameux voleurs volants des bas-fonds dont tout le monde parle. Tandis que Livaï se charge de porter la grosse valise contenant toutes les pièces qu'on vient d'acheter, je fends un passage dans la foule de curieux pour remonter à l'étage.

On va essayer de pas croiser des brigadiers, sinon ça risque de mal finir... Prenons les rues latérales.

On rentre à la planque sans encombre et je me demande où est Isabel. Sans doute en train de jouer aux dés avec les autres. Elle s'est bien intégrée dans la bande, les autres l'acceptent bien et ne l'importunent pas, ce que j'avais craint au début. Mais ni Livaï ni moi on l'aurait pas toléré, ils le savent. Livaï m'informe qu'il va la chercher et sort faire le tour de la planque.

Pendant ce temps, je fais glisser la valise au centre de la pièce commune et m'assois dessus. Je me grillerai bien une sèche, mais Livaï veut pas qu'on fume à l'intérieur. Bah, je me la ferais plus tard. Pour l'instant, attendons Isabel et sa réaction à notre folie.  
Les voilà. Livaï fait entrer Isabel dans la planque, les mains sur ses yeux. J'y crois pas, depuis quand tu te comportes de façon aussi infantile ? Ah ah ! Les gars sont juste derrière eux, curieux de voir ce qui se passe. Isabel avance d'un pas mal assuré, mais semble faire une confiance totale à Livaï pour la guider. Je suis sûr qu'elle se doute de quelque chose, car je vois ses mains s'agiter et un grand sourire sur sa bouche. 

Livaï me fait un signe et j'ouvre la valise avec un " _tadaaa_ " exalté. Livaï dévoile les yeux d'Isabel et la petite manque de s'effondrer devant son propre harnais 3D. Au lieu de tomber, elle saute de joie à s'en taper la tête contre le plafond en s'écriant de tout un tas de " _chouette_ ", " _c'est trop cool_ ", " _vous êtes super_ ". Ca me fait chaud au coeur, je dois dire. Mais ce qui me fait réellement éclater de rire, c'est quand Isabel se jette littéralement au cou de Livaï et se met à le secouer comme un ivrogne sa chope de bière !

Livaï ne la repousse pas et se laisse faire de bonne grâce, alors que je sais très bien que les démonstrations d'affection de ce type, c'est pas son fort. Mais il passe beaucoup de choses à Isabel. Peut-être parce que c'est une fille et qu'il estime avoir un devoir de protection envers elle... Son enthousiasme est contagieux. Je sais pas quel genre de vie elle a eu avant - elle nous en a pas dit beaucoup, et de toute façon, chacun dans la bande a le droit de taire son passé -, mais elle reste toujours très positive et remonte le moral de tout le monde quand on est au fond...

Même Livaï doit bien se laisser contaminer par sa bonne humeur de temps en temps !

Isabel vient ensuite me donner l'accolade à moi aussi, et se concentre après sur la merveille disposée dans la valise, les pièces rutilantes bien alignées, le cuir doux des courroies, les bonbonnes de gaz pleines... et son sourire disparaît peu à peu. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Elle me regarde dans les yeux et me demande si on a pu acheter nos recharges. Un peu embarrassée, je lui réponds que non, mais c'est pas grave, on y pensera le mois prochain ; rester sur ce bon vieux pavé pendant quelques temps ne vas pas nous tuer. Mais elle peut aller essayer son harnais maintenant si elle veut, y a pas de problème.

Elle referme le couvercle de la valise et s'assoit dessus, l'air très sérieux. Pas question, qu'elle dit. Elle veut pas aller voler toute seule alors elle attendra qu'on soit de nouveau prêts à décoller.

Je vois le visage de Livaï s'illuminer d'une sorte de soulagement surpris, puis il sourit discrètement en posant ses mains sur les épaules d'Isabel. Les gars, qui avaient attendu à l'entrée pendant tout ce temps, décident de fêter ça avec une tournée des bars. Du calme, c'est d'accord, mais pensez à économiser, ce harnais a coûté une blinde. Mais je veux pas les empêcher de faire la fête ; Fester et Hagen sortent à l'extérieur en gueulant à tue-tête, et on finit par les suivre, tous en groupe, bras dessus bras dessous, avec Yan soutenu par un pote et Isabel au milieu pendue au bras de Livaï.

Quand je nous vois tous, comme ça, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on forme une vraie famille.


	134. UNE FLEUR DANS LES BAS-FONDS (avril 842) Livaï

Voler tous les trois me rend encore plus heureux. Qu'on ne compte pas sur moi pour le dire de vive voix, mais c'est ce que je ressens. D'un duo, nous sommes devenus un trio. Et je nous sens invincibles.

Quand nous avons mené le dernier raid à nous trois, Isabel s'est très bien comportée. Elle est aussi habile que nous, ça ne fait plus aucun doute. Elle n'est certes pas très futée, mais son innocence a le don de nous faire sourire ; même moi, oui. Tout a toujours l'air nouveau pour elle et elle s'émerveille d'un rien.

Quand on a l'a emmenée au puits de lumière pour relâcher son oiseau, c'est presque si elle s'est pas mise à pleurer. Je sais pas trop pourquoi... Parce que ce volatile lui a rappelé le fait que nous n'étions pas dotés de vraies ailes, comme lui, ou parce qu'elle a brusquement réalisé que le monde vers lequel il retournait nous serait sans doute à jamais inaccessible ? Sans doute un peu des deux. Que ça nous empêche pas de prendre les derniers rayons de la journée, je lui ai dis.

Elle se montre quand même imprudente et on doit souvent la tirer de mauvais pas. Comme la dernière fois où j'ai dû m'en mêler. Mais elle peut compter sur toute la bande. C'est la plus jeune et tout le monde la protège. Cependant, elle a un rapport particulier avec Furlan et moi. Furlan a eu une petite soeur jadis, morte de la peste, il me l'a raconté ; donc il sait comment se comporter avec une jeune fille qui l'adule. Pour ma part, c'est un peu plus difficile. Je ne sais pas toujours comment réagir au mieux à ses démonstrations d'affection ou ses crises de colère - quand elles arrivent - sans la blesser. Mais je dois bien m'y prendre car elle ne me fuit pas et cherche même ma compagnie.

Je n'ai pas toujours envie qu'elle soit dans mes pattes, quand je lis par exemple. Isabel ne sait ni lire, ni écrire, ni compter, c'est donc une occupation qu'elle ne comprend pas toujours. Furlan a essayé de lui apprendre à compter, mais elle est pas très assidue. Mais quand elle me tombe sur le dos ou m'ébouriffe les cheveux, j'ai pas envie de la rabrouer. C'est sa manière à elle de dire qu'elle est là. Elle fait partie de ces gens qui ont besoin de se montrer expansifs pour prouver qu'ils existent. Un peu tout le contraire de moi, en somme.

J'avais peur que la cohabitation me soit pénible, mais finalement, je m'y suis fait. On est très différents tous les trois, c'est vrai, mais ça veut pas dire qu'on peut pas s'entendre. Et Isabel peut aussi être prévenante. Quand elle me propose son pain en voyant que je décide de pas manger, ou quand elle me masse les épaules après un raid difficile. Elle masse très bien, je dois dire. L'utilisation du harnais 3D est douloureux pour le corps, elle ne s'en rend pas encore compte car elle ne l'utilise pas depuis très longtemps. Mais ça viendra, et quand ce sera le cas, c'est nous qui la masserons pour la soulager.

Elle est très complice avec Furlan, mais avec moi elle garde une distance presque respectueuse, comme si le moindre de mes gestes était un exploit à ses yeux. Elle m'appelle toujours " _frangin_ ", et je sais qu'elle raconte à tout le monde à l'extérieur du gang que je suis son grand frère. Ca me faisait chier au début, mais après tout, elle pense pas à mal. Elle rêve sans doute d'une famille, comme pas mal d'entre nous. La mienne, si j'en ai jamais eu une, est un vague souvenir. Je dis pas que je pense jamais à Kenny, mais ça me rend triste, car je finis par me dire qu'il est mort. Quant à maman, il me suffit de toucher son foulard pour la sentir prêt de moi.

Parfois, quand je suis là-haut, au-dessus des toits, aussi libre qu'on puisse l'être dans cette prison souterraine, je me demande si elle me regarde... si elle serait fier de moi...

Isabel est une fille très empathique, et qui sait quand quelqu'un va mal. Quand je vais mal...

L'autre nuit, j'ai pris le risque de m'endormir et j'ai dû faire un cauchemar et m'agiter dans mon sommeil. Je me suis réveillé avec Isabel endormie à côté de moi, roulée sous la couverture et une main sur ma tête. Je peux pas dire que ça m'a pas surpris, mais ça m'a pas du tout fait l'effet que me ferait en temps normal une fille couchée à côté de moi. J'ai juste eu envie de pas la réveiller et de la laisser me montrer son inquiétude. Et de plus, j'ai très bien dormi le reste de la nuit. 

Dormir avec quelqu'un me tranquillise toujours, je le sais bien, ça me rappelle maman... Kenny faisait pas ce genre de truc, mais il est venu plus d'une fois à mon chevet pour me rassurer après un cauchemar particulièrement horrible. Et quand il restait juste à côté, sa grande main posée sur l'oreiller près de ma tête, je dormais toujours beaucoup mieux ; malgré le bruit de son ronflement...

Pourquoi ça me touche encore autant de penser à ces choses-là, malgré le temps passé ? Est-ce qu'au fond, je rêve pas moi aussi de me reconstituer une famille ? Un petit groupe de personnes en qui j'aurais toute confiance, avec qui je pourrais rire et pleurer sans me sentir gêné, pour qui je serais prêt à donner ma vie s'il le fallait ? Vivre ici avec eux jusqu'à la fin de mes jours me paraît plus si terrible, surtout depuis que j'ai le harnais.

Finalement, est-ce que je l'ai pas déjà, ce bonheur ?... Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il me manque encore quelque chose ?...


	135. LE TEMPS DES ENNUIS (mai 843) Bastian Corbinian, homme de main de Rovoff

La fille Lang a pas reparu. Les rumeurs disent vrai : elle a dû se faire choper, c'est pour ça qu'on est dans la merde.

Tout marchait si bien, c'était trop beau. Il a fallu que ce type hautain et suffisant vienne nous menacer. Envoyé par la guilde, qu'il dit. Ouais, ben maintenant, on est fixés. Et il va falloir remédier à ce problème. Qu'est-ce que le patron a l'intention de faire ?

Quand ce type s'est pointé il y a une semaine dans les bas-fonds, on a tous cru que c'était qu'un client comme les autres ; il présentait bien, et tout. Mais quand il a demandé à rencontrer le patron, j'ai senti les ennuis. Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il était là ce jour-là ? Comme il insistait et que je voulais pas d'emmerdes, je l'ai introduit, et... Le patron est devenu tout gris.

Il devait le reconnaître, même s'il en a rien dit. Le type s'est présenté en tant que Niklaus Lang, un des cousins du grand patron de la guilde Lang. On a tous failli s'étrangler... Je l'avais introduit... Je l'avais laissé regarder notre came... Bordel, je nous pensais cuits ; et on l'était ! Mais le type, Niklaus, continuait de sourire sans arrêt, sans se montrer menaçant, en tout cas pas dans son attitude. Il marchait dans la pièce comme si notre planque lui appartenait. 

Le patron s'est pas démonté, s'est appuyé sur sa canne et lui a demandé ce qu'il désirait. J'en croyais pas mes oreilles ! C'est un type de chez Lang, patron, que j'ai pensé ! Il va nous dénoncer ou pire ! Niklaus s'est approché de Rovoff et lui a jeté au visage que c'était pas trop mal, tout ce trafic ; qu'on devait se faire du blé à ne plus savoir qu'en faire... et que son patron à lui était pas très content d'apprendre ce que c'était à leurs dépends.

J'ai retenu ma respiration. Je savais ce qui allait suivre. Un duel de regard s'est engagé entre le patron et Lang et j'ai bien cru qu'il allait nous ordonner de le zigouiller. Mais il en a rien fait. Comme si Lang avait deviné ses pensées, il lui révéla que les hautes sphères de la guilde étaient déjà au courant de l'arnaque et que le tuer ne servirait qu'à le mettre davantage dans la merde...

La fille, Jessika, s'était faite prendre par ses supérieurs. Après une petite séance d'interrogatoire, elle avait craché le morceau ainsi que le nom de son client privé. Nicolas Rovoff. La salope. Elle était pas de la famille, que je me suis risqué à lui demander ? Famille ou pas, le business, c'est le business, qu'il m'a répondu. Bordel, il plaisantait pas du tout.

Niklaus s'est assis dans le fauteuil du patron, et a joint les mains comme pour réfléchir. Rovoff s'est tu et a attendu que le type énonce ses demandes. Car c'était certain qu'il y en aurait. Si la guilde nous avait pas encore dénoncé pour revente illégale de matériel militaire, c'est qu'elle devait avoir une idée derrière la tête.

Ca a pas loupé. Niklaus s'est déclaré plutôt content que les affaires marchent si bien ici. Mais le manque à gagner était important. C'est en potassant sérieusement les livres de comptes qu'ils se sont rendus compte que quelque chose clochait. Et le fric, c'est tout ce qu'ils veulent. Or, Rovoff leur en avait pris un paquet, de fric, et la guilde comptait bien se rembourser.

Lang a conclu avec plein de sous-entendus que si Rovoff ne trouvait pas un moyen de réparer le préjudice subi, la nouvelle de ses petites magouilles pourrait bien s'ébruiter en haut lieu... Le patron a haussé le sourcils, seulement ça... Il est resté très digne, je dois dire. Il a annoncé qu'il n'était pas en mesure de rembourser, le montant étant trop important.

Lang a rigolé, et lui a fait comprendre que ça l'intéressait pas de se rembourser sur l'argent des ventes, vu que ce fric leur appartenait de toute façon. Il a proposé un nouveau deal au patron. A partir d'aujourd'hui, Rovoff devait bosser pour Lang. Main dans la main, comme des amis en très bon termes. La recette des ventes futures devait leur être remise en totalité. Les autres affaires du patron les intéressait pas, mais la guilde tenait absolument à toucher les recettes des ventes précédentes. Question de principe, qu'il a dit.

Qu'importait le moyen, ou le temps que ça prendrait, mais cet argent devait être versé à la guilde, autrement Rovoff, et tous ses hommes, seraient mis en prison d'ici quelques jours. Le patron a toussoté, lui a répondu que ça prendrait peut-être un peu de temps pour trouver un moyen de s'arranger... Niklaus a bien dû comprendre que l'argent était pas là ! Il se marrait dans sa barbe de voir l'embarras du patron !

Si dans deux semaines, aucun versement d'argent n'avait été effectué du compte de Rovoff - il a bien précisé que l'argent des ventes ne comptait pas - sur celui de la guilde, une descente de brigadiers tout à fait informés de la situation aurait lieu dans le coin, qu'il disait. Mais si Rovoff trouvait le moyen de verser personnellement, avec le nombre d'échéances de son choix, l'argent demandé par la guilde, alors il serait libre de continuer à trafiquer à sa guise. Un pourcentage pourrait même lui être alloué sur la vente du matériel militaire seulement à partir du moment où le préjudice financier aurait été totalement couvert. Il avait donc tout intérêt à rembourser au plus vite.

C'est pas demain la veille, que je me suis dit.

Ca fait une semaine que cet ultimatum nous a été lancé, et je sais toujours pas ce que le patron compte faire. Je pourrais tenter de me tirer, mais je sais bien qu'on finirait par me retrouver. 

Chiottes ! mais où on va bien pouvoir trouver tout ce fric ?! On peut même pas rançonner les habitants du coin, ça finirait par se savoir ! Taxer le marché noir ? Ouais, ce serait une idée, mais ça prendrait des années, voire des siècles !

J'ai plus d'idées, là. On est dans une merde noire.


	136. LE TEMPS DES ENNUIS (mai 843) Furlan Church

Il est temps d'aller acheter nos recharges de gaz. On y va à trois maintenant.

Isabel marche devant nous, toute guillerette comme à son habitude, Livaï et moi juste derrière. Avec nous deux, elle risque pas grand chose, mais de toute façon, depuis que Livaï lui a appris a bien manier le couteau, elle y est aussi habile que moi.

Depuis que les brigades spéciales sont revenues dans les bas-fonds, on doit constamment se cacher le visage durant les raids, pour pas être reconnus. Ca nous permet de passer incognito le reste du temps. Y en a de temps en temps qui se promènent dans le coin du marché noir, mais la milice Rovoff y patrouille elle-même et fait pression pour que les autorités n'y traînent pas trop. Elles n'auraient aucun moyen de prouver qu'on vend de la marchandise volée de toute manière.

Les gars de Rovoff paraissent anormalement agités ces temps-ci... Apparemment, le prix de passage de l'escalier a encore explosé, sans parler de ceux des papiers en règle, et on entend des gens se plaindre. C'est sûr que si on a économisé dans le but de se tirer, c'est un coup dur. 

Isabel tire la langue au type qui l'a poursuivie jusque chez nous. Elle rate pas une occasion de se moquer de lui quand elle le peut. Le type ne bouge pas, mais on voit bien qu'il ronge son frein. Fais gaffe, Isabel, il pourrait bien vouloir se venger un jour, on peut pas toujours être derrière toi. Isabel est pas du genre à prévoir les choses, elle vit au jour le jour sans s'occuper du lendemain. Je l'envie un peu, au moins elle profite de chaque moment au maximum et semble pas trop souffrir de vivre ici.

Moi, j'en ai de plus en plus marre, des bas-fonds. Je me creuse la tête pour trouver un moyen de décrocher les papiers de citoyen sans se ruiner, mais j'en trouve aucun. J'en fais des insomnies, pires que celles de Livaï. Mais même si je trouvais ce moyen pour me permettre de me tirer, rien ne dit que je pourrais amener les autres avec moi. Les laisser derrière me tue ; cette idée tourmente Livaï aussi. Je continue de faire comme si je n'y pensais plus, mais j'y pense tout le temps en fait.

On arrive dans le secteur de la milice. Tiens, il y a de nouvelles sentinelles à l'entrée. On dirait qu'elles contrôlent les identités. Ce sera vite fait, on a pas de papiers, nous, et de toute façon ils nous connaissent. Comme de juste, on nous laisse rentrer sans faire d'histoire. Isabel se glisse au milieu des clients anonymes et je le perds de vue un instant ; pour la retrouver près de la réserve de gaz. Un milicien la repousse un peu brutalement. Je m'avance et l'informe qu'elle est avec nous et qu'on a besoin de se refaire en gaz.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents - enfin, celles qui lui restent - et fait le compte : six bonbonnes de gaz. Il annonce le tarif et je siffle entre mes dents. Livaï hausse un sourcils et ses pupilles se rétractent, ce qui chez lui exprime tout à la fois la surprise et la menace. Il demande pourquoi les prix ont autant augmenté, et le type nous sort un vague prétexte, comme quoi c'est devenu plus cher à fabriquer, tout ça. J'en crois pas un mot.

Bon, ça reste encore dans nos prix, mais si ça monte encore, il faudra se rationner. On ramasse nos achats et le type nous glisse, sur le ton de la confidence, l'expression plus complice, que si on veut pouvoir continuer à se fournir en gaz à l'avenir, payer ce prix est nécessaire. Je comprends à demi ce qu'il veut dire par là : la milice doit avoir des problèmes avec son fournisseur. Message reçu. Livaï hoche la tête, signifiant qu'il a lui aussi compris. Isabel nous imite, mais je suis pas sûr qu'elle sache pourquoi.

Les gars, il va falloir économiser le gaz. Livaï, t'as entendu ? Plus question de se la péter en vol, on s'en tient au strict minimum.


	137. LE TEMPS DES ENNUIS (juin 843) Bastian Corbinian, homme de main de Rovoff

Pas de visite menaçante du mec de chez Lang. Je crois que le patron a trouvé le truc. C'était vraiment culotté de sa part, mais sa position l'a bien aidé, il faut le dire. 

Je vais essayer de récapituler les choses, afin que tout soit bien clair dans ma tête.

Le patron a augmenté tous les prix possibles, aussi bien pour entrer que pour sortir des bas-fonds, et aussi les tarifs de notre came. Il sait bien que les revenus issus des ventes vont directement à la guilde, et que nos maîtres chanteurs considèreront pas ça comme faisant partie du remboursement, mais le patron veut s'attirer leurs bonnes grâces ; gonfler les prix permet de montrer sa bonne volonté.

Mais bien évidemment, y a un revers à la médaille : si les prix de passage augmentent, moins de clients potentiels. C'est le jeu. Il a bien fallu que le patron se trouve très vite une source de fric extérieure pour compenser. Et c'est là que ses positions et ses relations en matière de politique ont pu jouer. Décidément, il connaît vraiment tout le monde.

Ca fait déjà quelques années que le patron râle à propos des activités du bataillon d'exploration et du gouffre financier qu'il représente pour l'Etat ; que les dons qui lui sont alloués sont trop élevés et injustifiés au vu des résultats. Il faut donc pas s'étonner qu'il ait décidé de prendre ce "problème" sérieusement en main. J'espère seulement que ça va pas nous enfoncer encore plus dans les emmerdes. Plus ça va, plus j'ai l'impression qu'on va pas tarder à passer un point de non retour. Mais le patron a pas le choix : il doit payer ou se résoudre à finir en taule - et nous aussi. Ses relations pourront pas l'aider sur ce coup...

Je sais pas comment il a fait. Mais il a réussi à détourner les dons du bataillon à notre profit. Une partie seulement, pour pas que ça se voit trop, mais non négligeable.

Si personne ne prend la peine de mettre réellement son nez dans les comptes du bataillon, ça devrait passer inaperçu le temps qu'il faudra. Mais je peux pas m'empêcher de serrer les fesses quand même, en m'attendant à voir débarquer la cavalerie. Ces cinglés du bataillon, on peut pas savoir ce qu'ils sont capables de faire... Il leur faudrait une autorisation spéciale pour descendre et opérer ici, mais c'est pas ça qui les arrêtera...

Etant donné qu'on a eu aucune relance de Lang, la combine a dû fonctionner. L'argent du bataillon doit maintenant se trouver sur leurs comptes. Lang vérifie scrupuleusement nos journaux de ventes, ils doivent donc bien s'être rendus compte que ce fric venait d'ailleurs. Ils se foutent de la provenance, qu'il disait, le gars Niklaus.

Je suis de faction à l'escalier pour tout superviser, mais je suis pas tranquille. A chaque fois que des soldats se pointent à l'entrée, je peux pas m'empêcher de mater leur écusson comme si ma vie en dépendait... Ces putains d'ailes de la liberté... Si jamais je devais en voir dans le coin, je m'inquièterais sérieusement...

J'espère vraiment que le patron sait ce qu'il fait...

J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que je me répète ça, mais à bien réfléchir, c'est à se demander s'il en sait quelque chose...


	138. LE TEMPS DES ENNUIS (septembre 843) Livaï

Ca me plaît pas trop, cette ambiance... J'ai l'impression que quelque chose se trame pas loin de nous... Les gars de Rovoff ont toujours l'air confiants et suffisants en temps normal, mais là, ils ont l'air d'avoir de la merde au fond du falzar. Le genre de merde qui part pas au lavage...

Devoir me restreindre sur l'utilisation du harnais, ça me fait chier, ouais, je le dis. Isabel est pas très contente non plus. Mais Furlan est catégorique, si on dépasse les douze bonbonnes par mois, on risque d'être dans le rouge. Je m'en remets à son jugement, mais j'espère que ça durera pas.

Les affaires marchent toujours plutôt bien, mais le montant de notre loyer a aussi augmenté, alors on doit boucler plus tôt le soir. Furlan se tâte pour monter aussi nos prix, mais ça serait pas raisonnable, on perdrait beaucoup de clients. On en est pas à se serrer la ceinture - même si le harnais d'Isabel nous a pas mal coûté, et qu'on en sent encore les effets aujourd'hui -, mais tout le monde doit faire gaffe tant que cette crise est pas passée. Les potes vont moins souvent au bar ou au bordel. Je crains qu'ils ne se trouvent d'autres distractions moins discrètes...

Isabel, Furlan et moi, on s'est trouvé de nouvelles sources de revenus depuis peu ; des clients qui proposent des missions particulières. De l'escorte, de l'espionnage, ce genre de truc. Pas d'assassinat, j'ai été bien clair là-dessus, et Furlan est d'accord. Mais on utilise le harnais qu'en cas de vraie nécessité. Ca peut être pratique pour certaines choses, comme monter la garde sur le chargement d'un marchand du quartier est - seulement si c'est plus rentable de le protéger que de le voler -, mais pour espionner, c'est pas idéal, à cause du bruit. Dans ces cas-là, on va à pattes.

Isabel est surtout là pour surveiller nos arrières, Furlan et moi on se garde le gros du travail ; s'il faut cogner, c'est moi qui m'y colle. Ca marche très bien comme ça entre nous ; on connaît nos forces, nos faiblesses et comment les utiliser. On se soutient et on se protège les uns les autres.

Je crois n'avoir jamais eu d'amis comme eux. Non, je viens d'y réfléchir de nouveau, et je confirme : ce sont mes meilleurs amis. Je tuerais quiconque s'en prendrai à eux. Je leur dirai sans doute jamais, mais je le sais ; je les aime...

J'aime quand Furlan me tend mon foulard propre avant de sortir, pour pas que j'attrape froid ; quand il vient prendre le bouquin sur lequel je me suis endormi pour le ranger à sa place... Et Isabel, qui pense toujours à me demander si j'ai encore faim, ou si je veux pas qu'elle vienne dormir avec moi parce qu'elle déteste m'entendre crier dans mon sommeil... 

Je sais pas comment leur rendre ça... J'ai jamais su... C'est pas dans mes habitudes de montrer mes sentiments ; surtout ceux-là... Ils doivent se rendre compte que je leur suis reconnaissant de leur prévenance envers moi, à quel point je suis heureux qu'ils me considèrent comme un simple être humain qui a parfois besoin de se reposer sur quelqu'un... Je sais que ma force leur fait peur parfois, qu'ils en comprennent pas l'origine, tout comme moi, et qu'en toute logique ils devraient s'éloigner de moi le plus possible.

Mais ils le feront jamais. Ils m'acceptent comme je suis, avec mon sale caractère et mes manières froides. Quand ils me jugent, c'est toujours pour que je sois meilleur. Je me déteste de pas pouvoir exprimer tout ça de vive voix... Je voudrais les prendre dans mes bras et les serrer... leur dire merci d'être là... Mais j'ai pas les mots...

Enfin, je peux au moins leur payer un gueuleton pour la peine. Sur mes deniers personnels. On ira au troquet du vieux Rodolf et sa bonne femme, leur ragoût est excellent et tient bien au corps. Où ils sont ?

Les voilà. En train d'astiquer leurs harnais. Assise par terre, Isabel raconte à Furlan qu'elle a plumé Fester aux cartes hier soir - ce qui m'étonne guère, Fester sait pas y faire, même en trichant - et que les gars lui ont payé un coup. Furlan lui répond qu'il se demande comment une fille qui sait pas combien font deux plus deux peut gagner aux cartes, et Isabel lui envoie son torchon dans la tronche en râlant.

Je les regarde un moment, sans les déranger. Puis je toussote un peu pour signaler ma présence et Isabel se lève d'un bond, le sourire aux lèvres, en me demandant si on a une mission spéciale aujourd'hui. Non, je lui réponds, je voulais juste vous inviter à manger. Vous voulez ? Isabel explose de joie - elle a toujours faim - et Furlan pousse tout le matériel dans un coin en s'essuyant les mains.

On sort tous les trois de la planque et Furlan informe Hagen qu'on va en ville quelques heures. Il nous répond d'un signe et on se dirige vers le centre-ville et sa foule habituelle.


	139. LE TEMPS DES ENNUIS (septembre 843) Isabel Magnolia

Ouais, on va manger un bout tous les trois ! J'adore quand on sort ensemble ! Quand je suis avec eux, je me sens invincible !

Ils m'emmènent dans le bar de Rodolf, un fier à bras qui aime parler fort et se la jouer un peu. Il est pas méchant du tout, il ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Et sa bonne femme fait une soupe d'enfer ! 

On s'installe à une table du fond et Furlan commande du ragoût pour trois. Je sens l'odeur d'ici, hmm... miam ! Hmmm... J'en salive d'avance... Il a l'air parfait, encore une fois... Quand la femme du patron ramène les assiettes, Furlan me donne d'office la plus remplie. Il sait que j'en raffole. Livaï se presse pas, mais moi j'ai la dalle ! Et avec du bon pain croustillant en prime ! Mais... ça va coûter cher tout ça. Livaï, tu es sûr que ça ira, hein ? Je veux pas que tu sois dans le rouge pour ça...

Il me trifouille les cheveux et me dit qu'il y a pas de problème, que je peux manger autant que je veux. Bon ben, si le frérot le dit, faisons honneur à cette assiette ! Je trempe mon pain dedans et en avale une grosse bouchée. Il est brûlant ce ragoût, et je me crame la langue en passant, mais bon sang, c'est délicieux !

Furlan mange aussi avec plus de retenue que moi - je sais bien que je suis pas sortable -, et Livaï picore un peu en regardant les alentours. Il a l'air soucieux... J'aime pas trop ça car frérot a le chic pour sentir venir les ennuis. Mais il peut rien nous arriver de mal ici. 

Furlan commande une bouteille de gnôle. Je cours pas trop après, et Livaï non plus, mais je le connais, il va se la garder pour lui tout seul. Il commence à peine à la descendre quand le bar s'anime.

Rodolf, avec son éternel bandana autour de la tête, organise un tournoi de bras-de-fer avec les habitués et le lieu se remplit de cris d'encouragement et de gémissements dans l'effort. Rodolf les bat tous, évidemment. Faut voir ses bras, de vrais jambons ! Il se vante, et il a bien raison. Ses concurrents vaincus se frottent les bras et les mains tellement ils ont mal. 

Mais ça lui suffit pas.

Il gueule à la ronde que celui qui le battra se verra offrir son repas plus un cadeau en prime de son choix. Même sa femme fait partie des lots ! Sa femme ?! Bah, pour la cuisine, elle se défend, mais pour le reste, je pense pas qu'un mec sain d'esprit en voudrait...

J'avale une nouvelle miche de pain à moi seule quand je sens que Livaï s'agite à côté de moi. Il a l'air intéressé. Furlan le remarque aussi car il pose sa bouteille. Hé, frérot, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il se lève et retrousse ses manches. Non ?! Il va pas relever le défi quand même ? Furlan, dis, dis, il va pas le faire, si ? Il en mène pas large et voudrait que frérot évite de se faire remarquer - en fait il craint surtout qu'il ramène la grosse dame avec nous -, mais il l'arrête pas. Hé, il peut vraiment faire ça ? T'as vu les biscoteaux de Rodolf ? Je sais que frérot est super fort, mais là c'est le niveau au dessus !

Il peut pas le battre ! Il a l'air d'un môme à côté de Rodolf ! Regarde-les ! Livaï et Rodolf se font face pendant un moment et le patron semble satisfait de voir que Livaï se propose ; comme s'il avait toujours eu envie de se mesurer à lui. C'est vrai que frérot est une célébrité, même dans le centre-ville !

J'arrête de manger et je m'approche pour rien rater. Rodolf se moque un peu de Livaï mais on dirait qu'il le prend au sérieux... et même qu'il transpire un peu ! Ou alors ce sont les duels précédents qui l'ont crevé... Ouais, il doit être à plat. Quoique... non, on dirait qu'il est toujours frais. Pourquoi il sue comme ça ?

Rodolf et Livaï se posent chacun autour de la table et se prennent la main, en serrant bien fort. Un type donne le top départ, et au moment où il prononce "c'est parti !", frérot abat le bras de Rodolf sur la table, avant même qu'on ait eu le temps de comprendre ! Ca fait un grand bang! au point qu'un des pieds de la table se fend en deux !

Rodolf tombe presque de sa chaise en se tenant la main de douleur. Son bandana est trempé de sueur. Il en a eu, du divertissement ! J'y crois pas ! Frérot est trop fort ! Le plus fort des bas-fonds ! Et il a même pas sué une goutte ! Il s'éloigne l'air de rien en balançant à Rodolf qu'il a gagné et qu'il doit tenir sa promesse.

Ouais, le repas gratuit. Bien joué, frérot ! Tu vas épargner tes sous ! Mais il a droit à autre chose... un truc de son choix... Il se dirige vers le comptoir, où la femme de Rodolf se tient immobile et silencieuse. Furlan soupire et retient sa respiration juste à côté de moi... Oh la vache...

Rodolf hurle à Livaï de pas prendre sa femme. Evidemment, couillon, qu'est-ce qu'il en ferait ? Il peut faire tomber n'importe quelle fille des bas-fonds en claquant des doigts, tu crois quand même pas qu'il va s'encombrer de ta moitié ?...

Livaï se penche sur le comptoir - la bonne femme le quitte pas des yeux, peut-être qu'elle aimerait bien partir avec lui après tout -, et tend la main pour saisir un truc derrière elle. Sur les étagères s'alignent des tas de produits assez chers et il déniche une boîte de thé. Un nouveau thé qu'il a jamais goûté. Croyez-le !

Livaï salue de la main et Furlan se remet à respirer. Il y a vraiment cru, ce béta ! 

Allez, on s'arrache et merci pour le repas !


	140. LE TEMPS DES ENNUIS (janvier 844) Bastian Corbinian, homme de main de Rovoff

Il fallait bien que ça arrive ! Je l'ai senti venir à des kilomètres !

Et il faut que ça tombe sur moi, putain !

Ils savent. Ils savent tout, ils veulent juste confirmation de leurs soupçons. Ca a foiré. Le patron a merdé. Il s'est frotté à plus fort que lui. Pas question que je plonge avec lui ! Ok, messieurs les militaires, je vais dire ce que je sais, mais laissez-moi au moins le temps de penser à ce que je vais dire !

Je respire un grand coup et je me prépare à répondre à leurs questions. Le grand blond s'assoit face à moi et ses yeux glacés me transpercent de part en part... Ouais, il sait, lui, c'est lui qui a tout découvert, qu'il me dit. Un espion que Rovoff avait introduit au sein du Bataillon a tout balancé, qu'il me sort. J'étais même pas au courant. Un espion... celui qui détournait les dons, sans doute... Mais maintenant, il veut des détails. Ouais, du genre ?

Pour quelle raison Nicolas Rovoff a eu le besoin de piocher dans les fonds du bataillon ? Parce qu'il avait... des dettes. Un sacré paquet de dettes, qu'il me répond. Ouais, et alors, les grands de ce monde se crée des problèmes de toutes sortes ! J'y peux rien ! A qui il doit de l'argent ? Euh... à un important fournisseur. 

Le blond me regarde fixement, le visage impassible, dans l'attente. Dis-m'en plus, qu'il demande. Bordel, je suis pas si important, je sais pas tout ! Pourquoi vous allez pas emmerder quelqu'un d'autre ?! Je suis qu'un pion, moi ! Un tout petit pion qui comprend rien à tout ça ! Je suis pas un grand homme comme vous, monsieur ! 

Il tape du poing sur la table et je sursaute malgré moi. Il pourrait m'éclater la gueule avec ses paluches... Un autre grand soldat monte la garde à l'entrée et me regarde de dessous sa frange... Il renifle et détourne la tête, comme dégoûté. Pour qui ils se prennent ?! J'aurai jamais dû les laisser descendre... Mais j'ai vu leur insigne trop tard... Et... ils avaient un mandat...

Le patron ne sait pas ce qui est en train de se passer. Ce que je suis en train de vivre. Est-ce qu'il s'en foutrait ? Ouais, sûrement. J'ai pas envie de me mettre ces types sur le dos.

Le patron s'est servit de l'argent collecté par les dons au bataillon pour payer la guilde Lang. Nicolas Rovoff refourguait sous le manteau du matos de la guilde et s'est fait un pécule mirobolant. Mais la guilde en a eu vent et réclame le remboursement, et même plus que ça. Le patron a prit le fric là où il y en avait. Z'êtes satisfait, monsieur l'explorateur ?

Il s'adosse à sa chaise et baisse les yeux. Un sourire flotte sur son visage. Il me fait flipper... Il murmure " _oui, Nicolas Rovoff... la guilde Lang.... tout s'explique..._ " ; puis il se lève, et me demande avec une politesse inattendue si je peux mettre tout ça par écrit, et éventuellement trouver un document officialisant le partenariat entre Rovoff et Lang.

Bien sûr que je peux, m'sieur ! Mais vous allez pas m'arrêter, si ? J'ai fait que suivre les ordres, moi ! J'ai rien contre votre bataillon ! Vous faites du bon boulot, pour sûr ! Je vous assure, je vous admire tous autant que vous êtes ! Je signerai toutes les dépositions que vous voudrez ! Et si je vous déniche ce papelard officiel, vous me laisserez libre, dites ?!

Le grand blond hoche la tête. Pas bête, le gars. Laisser filer un goujon comme moi pour choper le requin, c'est un bon plan. T'as raison, faisons ça. J'en pleurerai pas, tiens. 

Un de ses sous-fifres prend ma déposition et je signe en bas de page. Voilà, c'est fait, je suis un traître. Contents ? Puis l'autre grand qui garde la porte m'escorte jusqu'au bureau de la caserne souterraine, et je me mets en devoir de fouiller dans les tiroirs. Il doit être quelque part, je suis sûr que le patron nous a donné un exemplaire de ce truc... Le voilà, mon droit à la liberté. Tant pis, il avait qu'à pas nous faire tellement confiance, ce con.

Je tends le papier au grand blond qui le parcoure des yeux pendant une minute. Oui, c'est bien authentique. Je peux me barrer maintenant ? Votre mandat stipule que vous pouvez perquisitionner et interroger, pas arrêter les gens de toute façon !

Il incline la tête et fourre le parchemin roulé sous sa veste. Mon regard s'arrête sur les ailes de la liberté qui ornent son épaule. Tu parles... les ailes de malheur, oui ! Putain, faut pas que les gars sachent que j'ai parlé ! J'en connais quelques-uns qui seraient pas fâchés de me vendre ! Faut que je me trouve une planque loin d'ici pour quelques temps. Quand Rovoff croupira en prison, je pourrais me refaire ailleurs.

L'autre grand qui garde la porte interpelle son supérieur et tout ce beau monde se détourne de moi. Pas trop tôt. Vous avez ce que vous vouliez, déguerpissez maintenant ! Le blond m'assure que ces documents seront remis en mains propres au généralissime Darius Zackley et que Rovoff paiera les conséquences de ses actes comme il se doit. Voler le corps militaire est un crime grave. Je sais, m'sieur. Désolé, m'sieur.

Il quitte la pièce et emmène ses soldats avec lui. Il suffit de les regarder pour comprendre qu'on a pas affaire à ces ânes des brigades spéciales ; ce sont de vrais soldats, ceux-là.

J'oublierai jamais son nom, à celui-ci.

Erwin Smith.


	141. AU COEUR D'ENJEUX POLITIQUES (janvier 844) Mike Zacharias

Il faut croire qu'Erwin a plus de flair que moi. Sentir cette entourloupe là où personne n'y a rien vu, c'était bien joué. 

On a laissé le gars de Rovoff se remettre tranquille. Si ce n'est pas lui qui informera son patron de toute l'histoire, quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargera. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que ce triste sire ne croupisse en prison. On a déjà tant de mal à amasser des fonds pour nos expéditions, on a pas besoin qu'un politicien véreux nous en fauche la moitié. Ca n'aura pas duré longtemps. Mais on a dû remettre à plus tard la dernière expédition, croyant que les dons n'avaient pas été assez importants. Si Erwin n'avait pas mis son nez dans les comptes, ça aurait pu être pire.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il prévoit de faire maintenant, mais je le connais depuis des années, il ne reste jamais les bras croisés. Keith n'est qu'à peine au courant de l'affaire. De toute façon, il aurait laissé Erwin s'en charger, il a toute confiance en lui.  
En tant que chef d'escouade, il fait déjà un boulot remarquable, mais en tant que bras droit de Shadis, on peut dire qu'il en fait bien plus que sa part. Erwin ne s'en plaint pas, les responsabilité ne lui font pas peur.

Il a beaucoup insisté pour avoir ce mandat. Le généralissime a dû le croire sur parole quand Erwin lui a affirmé qu'un complot contre le bataillon d'exploration se jouait dans les bas-fonds. Il a le don de convaincre facilement. Mais si les états de service d'Erwin n'avaient pas été impeccables, Zackley l'aurait fait mariner encore un bon moment. Et pendant ce temps, les fonds du bataillon auraient profité à d'autres.

Quand je pense que ça a servi a verser des pots-de-vins et des remboursements illégaux à la guilde qui fournit les brigades spéciales... Ca, Erwin était loin de s'en douter. Une magouille peu commune... Je me demande si la guilde sera elle aussi accusée de revente illégale. Je sens que ça va encore sentir mauvais du côté de Nile...

Erwin est en possession des documents et nous n'avons plus qu'à remonter à la surface. Greta et Steffen marchent un peu plus loin derrière nous, pour veiller sur nos arrières. Aucun de nous n'est vraiment à l'aise, sous terre. On a trop l'habitude des grands espaces... Mais Erwin marche au milieu de la foule comme si ce n'était pas grand chose. Les gens s'écartent devant lui. Des gens aux odeurs variées et... surprenantes, pour certaines.

Des clameurs éclatent dans une rue proche. Ce n'est pas notre travail de faire régner la loi, nous en avons terminé avec nos propres affaires. Viens, chef. L'escalier c'est par là. Mais où il va ? Il peut pas s'empêcher de jouer le gentil garçon, ça a toujours été le cas. Mais on est pas accrédités... Erwin, reviens !

Je le rejoins dans la ruelle d'où fusent les vociférations. Il semble en arrêt devant un drôle de spectacle - qui doit être monnaie courante par ici. Un type à l'air tout sauf honnête est en train de menacer avec un pistolet ce qui ressemble à un gamin, vu de loin. Mais un gamin à la silhouette bien étrange ; vêtu d'une longue cape, trapu et le regard mauvais.

Le type a même pas le temps de tirer que le gamin a pris les devants et lui décoche une décharge... Je vois pas tout de suite de quoi il s'agit ; il me semble bien l'avoir vu glissé sa main dans sa cape pour en tirer quelque chose, mais...

Je ne réalise que quelques secondes après que c'est le grappin d'un harnais de manoeuvre qu'il a envoyé se planter dans le mur derrière le type. Erwin ne réagit pas ; mais il faut dire qu'on en a guère le temps.

Le type prostré se met les mains sur la tête tandis que les curieux applaudissent. Mais il ne lâche pas son arme. Le gamin le charge comme un boulet de canon, et le type fait feu dans sa direction. Je suis à deux doigts de dégainer mes lames mais Erwin me retient d'une main ferme.

Au dernier moment, le môme s'envole dans les airs. Utilisant la tension de son second câble qu'il tire vers lui, il se précipite sur le type armé, les pieds en avant, et l'étale au sol sans aucune difficulté. Pendant ce temps, deux de ses acolyte ont fait leur affaire à d'autres truands qui comptaient entrer dans la danse à leur tour. Mais je n'ai pas très bien vu comment ils se sont débrouillés, tant j'étais concentré sur le petit aux yeux si perçants...

Erwin non plus n'en a pas raté une seconde.

Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un se battre contre un autre être humain avec le harnais de manoeuvre. Ce n'est pas fait pour ça, normalement... Mais c'était réellement impressionnant. Impressionnant, mais fini. Erwin, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu ne comprends pas qui ils sont ? Ces fameux voleurs volants qui ont dérobé leur équipement à deux brigadiers il y a bien longtemps maintenant. Nile a tout fait pour qu'on en sache rien, mais les ragots vont vite. Ils ont jamais réussi à les coffrer. Je crois que c'est le moment, non ? Accréditation ou pas...

Le môme se retourne vers ses compagnons et je me rends compte alors que c'est pas du tout un môme, mais un homme qui mène sa petite troupe d'une mains de fer. Ce regard-là n'est plus celui d'un enfant depuis longtemps...

Ils lancent leurs câbles vers les toits pour fuir les lieux. Erwin, bouge-toi ! Ils vont nous échapper ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? C'est de la vermine de la pire espèce ! De la vermine douée, certes, mais faut pas compter dessus. Erwin ?

Il ne bouge pas, les yeux levés vers le groupe de fuyards qui s'envole vers les toits. Je décèle sur son visage, et dans le sourire discret qu'il arbore, une émotion que je connais un peu pour l'avoir déjà vue, mais pas avec une telle intensité. 

Il est subjugué.


	142. AU COEUR D'ENJEUX POLITIQUES (janvier 844) Livaï

J'espère qu'on s'est pas fait repérer. Ces types-là, c'étaient des soldats. Pas de la garnison, ni des brigades, l'écusson que j'ai distingué sur la veste du grand blond ne me disait rien. On a pas eu la présence d'esprit de masquer nos visages, car ce salopard nous est tombé dessus sans prévenir. On a dû sévir avant qu'il attire tout le monde, mais les curieux ont quand même afflué.

On a une mission de protection aujourd'hui. Le gérant d'une boutique du centre qui se fait harceler par des voyous quand il rentre sa marchandise. Il doit bien savoir que c'est aussi un peu notre métier, mais comme il est pas dans notre secteur, ça a pas l'air de le gêner. Et puis il paie bien, ma foi.

On était en route quand ce connard s'est mis à gueuler. Soi-disant que je l'avais bousculé. Les rues pullulent de ces types qui hurlent au scandale à la moindre oeillade et en profitent pour vous délester de votre monnaie. Il a juste pas calculé à qui il s'attaquait, lui et ses potes. J'aurai pu le neutraliser sans utiliser le harnais, mais j'y ai pas trop réfléchit. Et si j'en avais eu le temps, il serait peut-être mort.

On se trouve devant le commerce de notre homme. Furlan discute avec le marchand et se propose de l'aider à décharger. Isabel papillonne et met son doigt devant le nez d'un passant qui jette un oeil un peu trop appuyé en direction de l'entrepôt. Puis elle lui montre les longs étuis en métal pendus à ses hanches en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles et l'inconnu passe son chemin.

Tandis qu'elle revient vers Furlan, toute fière d'elle, j'aperçois un autre quidam qui a l'air de vouloir se cacher. Je me dirige vers lui. Il recule en levant les mains, l'air penaud, et je l'attrape par le col. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? Laisse le monsieur tranquille. Je te comprends, hein, en temps normal, j'en aurai rien eu à foutre de son business, mais il se trouve qu'il nous a payés pour le protéger, et on est des hommes d'honneur. Va te trouver quelqu'un d'autre à détrousser. Il se barre sans demander son reste. Je distingue les silhouettes d'autres bandits qui s'extirpent de l'ombre et lui emboîtent le pas. 

L'un d'eux referme la lame d'un couteau à cran d'arrêt pas loin de moi. Imagine même pas que ta menace veuille dire quelque chose. Tu ferais mieux de courir, mon vieux. Et puis, je suis pas d'humeur ; cette agression inattendue avant le boulot m'a mis en rogne. Mais pas que ça...

Isabel vient vers moi pour me demander si tout va bien, mais je la renvoie à Furlan pour qu'il l'occupe. J'ai envie de rester seul, j'ai des tas de trucs qui me tournent dans la tête.

Cet écusson... Je l'avais jamais vu avant... Deux roses pour la garnison ; une licorne pour les brigades... Ca ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose...

Ces deux ailes entrelacées, une blanche et une bleue... Ce sont les ailes de la liberté. Celles du Bataillon d'exploration. Qu'est-ce que des loustics comme eux pouvaient bien faire ici ?

Je revois le visage du grand aux cheveux blonds qui m'a pas lâché des yeux jusqu'à ce que je me détourne. J'aime pas ce regard-là... enfin, disons qu'il m'a mis mal à l'aise ; et il m'en faut beaucoup. D'habitude, c'est moi qui fait ce genre de chose. Ils nous ont pas poursuivis, ni même interpellés. Ils auraient eu tout le temps de le faire...

Quelque chose me dit que ça va pas en rester là ; que ce type va de nouveau croiser ma route.

Je m'avance dans la ruelle, qui me paraît tout à coup plus sombre. Les maisons de chaque côté semblent se resserrer sur moi et leurs toits forment comme un dais au-dessus de ma tête... Je dois avoir un problème de vision, ce qui ne m'arrive quasiment jamais. A moins que ce ne soit une menace tapie dans l'ombre qui provoque ainsi mes sens et me mettent sur la défensive...

Une menace... sur nous trois. Elle va fondre sur nous dans peu de temps, je le sens. Je la sens plonger sur moi, de très haut, de très loin... Je pourrais pas éviter cette menace. Soit je l'affronte, soit je la laisse me dicter ses conditions...

Je me sens faible tout d'un coup, la tête me tourne et j'ai besoin de m'appuyer contre le mur. Qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver ? Je vais encore bien dormir cette nuit, moi...


	143. AU COEUR D'ENJEUX POLITIQUES (février 844) Lorenz Tielo, agent de Rovoff

Je me glisse dans le quartier est comme une ombre, à mon habitude. Le temps presse et je dois en profiter tant que le coin est désert. Les truands sont encore au travail et vont pas tarder à rentrer. La nuit va bientôt tomber au-dehors et le patron risque de s'impatienter.

Je resserre les pans de ma cape autour de moi et je continue d'avancer entre les maisons pressées les unes contre les autres. J'aime pas trop ce coin. Ni les bas-fonds en général. Je me sens mieux à la surface. Peut-être mon côté claustro...

Je sais même pas s'ils vont m'écouter... Et s'ils m'écoutent, vont-ils me suivre ? Aucune idée. Je les sais suffisamment intelligents pour prêter attention à ma proposition et m'accompagner pour rencontrer le patron. Au pire des cas, j'aurai perdu mon temps et je serais bon pour dire au patron qu'il doit se trouver une autre option.

Triste perspective...

Je crois que c'est là. Je me mets en faction dans un coin et j'attends que les intéressés se pointent. Tout juste à l'heure. J'entends des voix joyeuses qui approchent. Je laisse passer le gros du gang, puis referme la marche derrière les trois derniers. Ceux avec qui j'ai affaire.

Livaï se retourne, bien conscient de ma présence, et me lance un de ses regards de la mort dont on m'a tant parlé. Assez efficace... D'un coup, je doute de mes capacités... Allez, Lo, c'est ton truc de discuter avec les bandits. Te laisse pas intimider.

Je relève un peu mon capuchon afin de montrer mon visage - signe de bonnes intentions dans le milieu - et demande à parler à Livaï ; il peut garder avec lui ses deux compères volants, ça les concerne aussi. Livaï renifle, réponds qu'il m'a jamais vu et me conseille de déguerpir vite de son secteur. Doucement, mon tout beau, j'ai un message à délivrer. Et une invitation d'un potentiel client prestigieux. Il se fige d'abord, puis fait quelques pas vers moi. On se calme, je viens en paix.

Nicolas Rovoff, tu sais de qui il s'agit, non ?

Son acolyte aux cheveux blonds se plante à côté de lui et me dit que oui, qu'il sait qui c'est mais n'a jamais eu affaire avec lui. Hé, hé, jour de chance, les gars ! Ils ont l'air intéressés. La fille se ramène à son tour et même Livaï semble concentré, les bras croisés.

Mon patron a un deal à vous proposer ; du genre qui se refuse pas, voyez. Je peux pas aller plus loin ici, mais si vous acceptez de me suivre jusqu'à lui, il vous en dira plus. Croyez-moi, ça vaut le coup.

Livaï demande pourquoi il devrait me croire, si ça se trouve c'est un piège. Allons, mon petit Livaï, le patron a toujours eu pour vous la plus grande considération. Vos affaires dans ce quartier ont toujours bien couvert les siennes et en échange il a fait en sorte que rien de fâcheux ne vous arrive. Vous lui devez bien un petit quelque chose ? Il a certains problèmes que vous seriez à même de régler. C'est pas plus honteux que de détrousser des livreurs innocents et surveiller des devantures, non ?

Et la récompense, mazette... Au-delà de vos rêves, c'est garanti !

La fille se met à secouer Livaï en lui disant d'aller voir, ça peut pas faire de mal. De toute façon, si ça sent le roussi, ils auront qu'à se barrer. Livaï regarde alors son pote et celui-ci lui signifie sans parler que ça vaut le coup de s'informer. C'est ça, écoute-le, il a du bon sens, ce gosse.

Alors, _petit_ Livaï, prêt pour une balade ?


	144. AU COEUR D'ENJEUX POLITIQUES (février 844) Livaï

On suit tous le type de Rovoff, mais je suis pas tranquille. Je scrute les environs, tous mes sens en alerte, prêt à riposter à la moindre attaque. Mais il nous fait emprunter des voies publiques en pleine lumière. Il a l'air réglo.

Je dois bien admettre que ce Nicolas Rovoff m'a toujours intrigué. Son nom est connu, mais le personnage reste mystérieux. Etrange qu'il n'est jamais fait appel à nous, alors que nous sommes le gang le plus en vue de la ville souterraine. Un ponte comme lui doit se créer des tas d'embêtements que des gars comme nous pourraient gérer. Mais il a toute une clique à son service, on devait pas l'intéresser.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Voyons voir ce que ce mec a à nous proposer.

On se dirige vers le centre-ville. Furlan me glisse qu'on doit avoir rendez-vous dans un coin de bar à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes. Dehors ou dedans, c'est pas tellement un problème. Je pense que ce type nous mène réellement à son patron et que celui-ci doit avoir de sacrés problèmes pour faire appel à nous.

On dépasse les bars et troquets du centre pour se diriger un peu plus vers l'ouest. Je m'inquiète à un moment ; il va pas nous recevoir dans un bordel, ou un truc du genre. Certains chefs de gang font ça, pour briser la glace... Mais on passe aussi devant ces tripots et bientôt le grand escalier, gardé par les sentinelles de Rovoff, apparaît devant nous. 

Ca fait un moment que je m'étais pas arrêté devant. Il a été en partie restauré, par rapport à mes souvenirs. Une volée de marches taillées dans la pierre, menant à un petit couloir qui fait un coude, et au-delà duquel on devine la lumière du jour. Elle est tellement proche...

Quand le gars de Rovoff se met à gravir les degrés et s'arrête pour voir si on le suit, j'ai comme un sursaut mental. Les sentinelles se sont écartées, elles ne nous bloquent plus le passage... Je sens la main d'Isabel serrer la mienne convulsivement et elle pousse un petit cri de surprise. Furlan avale sa salive difficilement mais je devine le sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres.

On nous invite à monter l'escalier qui mène à la surface.

Pendant que mes jambes me portent de plus en plus haut, des souvenirs me reviennent... Moi, enfant, les billets de Kenny dans les poches, attendant mon tour pour tenter de passer ; moi, plus grand, scrutant les prétendants pour leur voler leur fric ; moi, il y a quelques années, observant les soldats de la garnison refoulant, encore et encore, ceux qui veulent sortir pour fuir la peste des bas-fonds... Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que cet escalier a vu bien plus souvent descendre des humains qu'il n'en a vus monter...

Cet escalier m'a accompagné toute ma vie. Il m'a nargué, m'a fait rêver, pleurer aussi... Et voilà que je le foule enfin.

Nous sommes arrivés au sommet. Les rais de la lumière solaire nimbent le sol de dentelles d'ombres. Je m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi beau... et si effrayant. Cette lumière m'attire mais me fait peur aussi. Ces rayons frappent directement, pas comme ceux du puits de lumière qui viennent de très haut au-dessus de nos têtes.

Je me risque sous cette lumière, me protégeant les yeux par anticipation. Isabel et Furlan ont le même réflexe. Et là, je vois un genre de grande charrette couverte, mais très ornementée, garée au sommet des dernières marches menant à la liberté. Elle cache la vue sur ce qui se trouve derrière. Lorenz en a ouvert un des portes et une sombre silhouette assise à l'intérieur se met à nous parler.

Nicolas Rovoff nous informe qu'il a besoin de nos talents pour le tirer d'un mauvais pas. Et que nous sommes les candidats idéals pour ça. Pourquoi ? Le bataillon d'exploration - cette évocation me fait tiquer - a décidé de mettre son nez dans ses affaires et un certain Erwin Smith possède contre lui des preuves compromettantes. Il doit toujours les avoir sur lui sinon Rovoff aurait été arrêté. 

Notre mission est de nous infiltrer dans le bataillon, de récupérer les documents et de les ramener à Rovoff.

Hm, ouais, et on y gagne quoi ? Je le devine en train de sourire dans le noir. Dépêche-toi, je cuis, là. Il fait chaud. Le soleil est sur le point de se coucher - je n'ai jamais vu un coucher de soleil - mais il tape encore fort, pour nous autres. 

Rovoff nous assure qu'en échange de ce service, il nous offrira une coquette somme d'argent et, bien sûr, les papiers de citoyenneté qui doivent nous faire tant envie. Furlan s'avance. Vrai de vrai ? qu'il demande. Absolument, il répond. De toute façon, qu'avons-nous à perdre ? 

La vie, connard. Le bataillon d'exploration, c'est pas rien. Je sais toujours pas exactement ce qu'ils y foutent, mais c'est pas la promenade de santé, à ce qu'on dit. Nous savons nous servir du harnais, non ? qu'il rétorque. Oui, mais on est des bandits, et on se fera choper à la première occasion si on se met à fouiller partout. Et comment on pourrait se faire intégrer dans le bataillon ? On est même pas citoyens !

Rovoff nous assure que cet Erwin Smith est déjà sur les rangs, et ne va pas tarder à prendre contact avec nous de lui-même. Comment ça ? Apparemment, nos exploits lui ont tapé dans l'oeil et il compte nous enrôler dans le bataillon. Par la force s'il le faut. 

Je lui demande pas comment il le sait. Ces gens-là ont leurs sources. Nous enrôler de force, ah ouais ? Il est pas né celui qui m'obligera à faire quoi que ce soit. Je lui conseille pas d'essayer, ce putain de fonctionnaire. On lui a tapé dans l'oeil ? Je peux pas m'empêcher de penser que la présence de ces soldats du bataillon aperçus dans les bas-fonds doit être liée à ce que Rovoff vient de dire... On dirait qu'un vaste complot se tisse autour de nous, et je vois pas qui tire réellement les ficelles ; Rovoff ou le bataillon ?

Ca sent très mauvais. Et les senteurs de pain frais et de fer chaud battu n'arrivent pas à couvrir cette intuition.

Je renifle avec dégoût et lui répond qu'on est pas intéressés. Furlan me saute presque sur le dos pour protester, mais je l'arrête d'un geste. Ces histoires nous concernent pas, c'est trop compliqué pour nous. On va se mettre dans une merde pas possible, et avec un peu de chance, on aura juste droit à la corde. C'est ça que tu veux ?

Furlan reste silencieux, mais je vois bien qu'il est déçu de moi. Isabel me serre le bras et m'enfonce ses ongles dans la chair, pour me montrer sa frustration. On en discute pas, c'est non. Les affaires des gens de l'extérieur ne sont pas les nôtres. Vous pouvez garder votre fric ; et le droit de vivre là-haut aussi. Ca m'a tout l'air d'être un repaire de vipères entrelacées... Et je vais pas abandonner mon gang.

L'image du soldat du bataillon me fixant des yeux de façon insistante me revient en mémoire. Non, je veux pas tremper là-dedans, et plus que tout, je peux pas le revoir, celui-là. Trouvez d'autres couillons pour régler vos problèmes. On s'arrache.

Je me détourne alors que le soleil est au plus bas. Je distingue au loin une ligne de toits, des flèches, des pignons. Ce genre de décor est souvent décrit dans les livres que je lis - notamment dans " _Le Royaume des Trois Déesses_ " -, mais j'imaginais pas que ce soit réel. Et les titans, alors, ils sont réels aussi ?

Le travail du bataillon est vraiment de les exterminer ?


	145. AU COEUR D'ENJEUX POLITIQUES (février 844) Nicolas Rovoff

Réalisent-ils seulement les risques que je prends en venant moi-même les trouver ici ?

Je pensais que cette preuve de bonne volonté - ainsi que la promesse de récompenses - leur ferait accepter mon offre. Mais ce Livaï est bien trop méfiant, trop suspicieux... Pour tout dire, je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse négative. Leur rêve doit être de s'échapper d'ici ; pourquoi refuser mon marché ?

Tandis que mon carrosse progresse dans Mitras, mon avenir me paraît bien incertain... Je dispose d'autres moyens d'arriver à mes fins. Il me faut ces documents ; ou tout du moins éliminer Erwin Smith. Non, cela ne changerai rien, si d'autres explorateurs sont au courant de l'affaire.

La trahison de Bastian m'a porté un rude coup, il est vrai. Cet homme avait toute ma confiance. Il ne trahira plus personne à présent. Smith a ses méthodes pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Il aurait fait un bon politicien. Je me souviens de ce jour où il est venu à la capitale plaider la cause du Bataillon aux côtés de Shadis. Nous nous sommes affrontés du regard et sa détermination m'a impressionnée. J'ai su dès ce jour qu'il me faudrait composer avec lui. Mais j'étais loin d'imaginer que ce serait lui qui mettrait tout mon trafic à jour. Si cela venait à se savoir, aucune de mes relations ne pourrait me venir en aide.

L'interrogatoire de Bastian a eu lieu il y a un bon moment maintenant, et toujours aucune tentative d'arrestation. Cela ne m'empêche pas de raser les murs discrètement... Bastian m'a assuré avant de mourir que Smith détenait les documents du contrat signé avec la guilde Lang, stipulant que je m'engageait à rembourser les dommages et intérêts à la guilde en échange de la revente illégale de matériel militaire. Si ces documents avaient été remis à Zackley - et je l'aurais su grâce à mes espions -, je devrais être sous les verrous à l'heure qu'il est.

Au lieu de cela, il a déposé chez le généralissime une demande de descente dans les bas-fonds afin de procéder à une arrestation avec permission d'enrôlement, par la force si nécessaire. Elle concerne nos trois voleurs volants, qui m'ont sans honte tourné le dos. J'ai bien essayé de leur faire comprendre que Smith essaierai de les coincer sous peu, mais ça n'a pas eu l'air de les effrayer.

A l'heure actuelle, je ne sais si Zackley a donné son autorisation pour une telle opération. Mais pourquoi refuserait-il ? Il est vrai que de tels truands parmi les explorateurs feraient sans doute un peu mauvais genre, mais le bataillon a besoin de recrues. Il en meurt davantage à chaque sortie. S'ils avaient accepté mon offre de mission, il leur aurait suffit de se laisser capturer, d'intégrer le bataillon et de chercher dans les affaires de Smith les documents compromettants portant mon nom et la mention de Lang.

Maintenant que leur réponse est claire, j'ignore ce qui se passera. Je peux toujours essayer d'introduire un autre espion au sein du bataillon - le dernier s'est fait prendre à trafiquer leurs comptes -, mais il ne sera sûrement pas aussi bon avec le harnais que ces trois-là. Cela serait tellement mieux passé si Smith les avait intégrés lui-même...

Je dois m'attendre à voir de nouveau des explorateurs dans les bas-fonds ; peut-être Smith lui-même. Il ne sera pas assez stupide pour porter les documents sur lui ce jour-là. Il les aura sans doute enfermés dans un coffre ou toute autre cachette bien gardée. Je dois faire mener l'enquête au sein du bataillon, je n'ai pas le choix. Mais mes fidèles s'amenuisent ; d'autres ont déjà pris la poudre d'escampette en sachant ce que je risquais. Ils ne veulent pas tomber avec moi.

A chaque minute qui passe, je m'attends à voir des militaires débarquer chez moi pour me menotter comme un criminel... Un criminel... Je suppose que c'est ce que je suis... Mais je suis également un notable, un proche du roi ! J'estime avoir le droit à davantage d'égards qu'un de ces ruffians de bas étage ! En tout cas, si cela doit arriver, je ferais en sorte que la guilde tombe avec moi. Les brigades s'en mordront les doigts !

En attendant, je vais aller me réfugier dans une de mes demeures d'Utopia. Et si cela tourne vraiment mal, tenter de m'enfuir au nord... Ensuite il ne me restera plus que les titans...

Leur évocation m'effraie moins que celle de Smith...


	146. AU COEUR D'ENJEUX POLITIQUES (février 844) Furlan Church

Depuis deux jours qu'on se fait un peu la gueule, il va bien falloir qu'on en parle.

Je profite que Livaï en est en train de graisser son harnais - activité qui a le don de le calmer - pour aborder de nouveau l'offre de Rovoff. Il lève un sourcils mais ne me regarde pas directement. Je sais que j'ai son attention, c'est le principal ; tant mieux qu'il ne me regarde pas, comme ça il ne m'intimidera pas.

J'essaie de lui expliquer en quoi ce deal est la chance de notre vie. Tu te rends compte ?! On pourra aller vivre là-haut, enfin ! Et crois-moi qu'Isabel en a très envie aussi ! Sans compter le pognon promis ! Citoyens et riches ! Putain, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu...

Oui, le gang, je sais. Et bien figure-toi que j'ai pas arrêté d'y penser depuis ce jour. Livaï s'arrête de frotter une minute et me demande d'en dire plus. Quelle idée j'ai eue ? He he, on s'intéresse ou pas, vieux ! Je vais te dire, c'est pas une si mauvaise chose que tu aies fait comprendre à Rovoff qu'on était pas intéressés. On est au courant de pas mal de choses concernant ces problèmes, ce qui nous donne un certain pouvoir sur lui. Il doit pas craindre qu'on aille baver aux autorités, vu nos activités, on nous croirait pas et on finirait aussi en taule ou pire. Mais on a d'autres possibilités ; qui peuvent rapporter gros.

J'invite Livaï à venir s'asseoir sans sa chambre, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. C'est pas que je veuille cacher ça aux autres mais je préfère que tout ça reste entre nous pour l'instant. Isabel est sortie et ne rentrera sans doute pas tout de suite. Bon, vieux, t'es attentif ? Ecoute bien mon plan.

Rovoff nous a assurés que ce Smith viendrait de lui-même tenter de nous recruter. Il va essayer, oui, et il conviendra de donner le change, de nous défendre un peu pour que ça fasse vrai, tu vois le truc ? Regarde pas en l'air, oui, je suis en train de te dire qu'on va se laisser capturer et intégrer le bataillon. Ravale ta fierté une seconde et écoute le reste. Une fois dans la place, on s'occupe de trouver ces documents, on file sans se faire repérer et on revient ici, l'air de rien. Je sais pas encore très bien comment on fera, mais avec toi, rien n'est impossible ! 

Ces documents peuvent valoir encore bien plus que le prix que Rovoff nous en demande. Si on arrive à le faire chanter pour lui soutirer un max de blé, et les papiers de citoyen pour tout le gang, on aura marqué tous les points ! Il tentera pas de nous entourlouper ou de nous attaquer, avec toi dans nos rangs. Et si ça tourne vraiment mal, on ira les donner aux autorités, ces papiers, en échange d'une indulgence ou un truc du genre ; il paraît que ça se fait.

Imagine, nous tous, là-haut, menant enfin des vies dignes... La truanderie est pas inscrite dans notre sang, Livaï, on est des humains nous aussi et on aspire à ça. Toi aussi, même si tu aimes pas qu'on te le dise. Avoue que c'est un bon plan, non ?

Livaï se met à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, les mains dans le dos et relève certaines choses qui lui ont paru floues dans mon plan. Je vois qu'il commence à s'y intéresser. Je dois juste l'amener à comprendre l'intérêt sur le long terme. Mais quand il aborde la question des activités du bataillon, je dois bien avouer que je suis un peu pris de court. Il me demande si je réalise que, si ce qu'on dit sur le bataillon d'exploration est vrai, il faudra qu'on risque nos vies à tuer des titans. 

Ah, oui, ces satanés titans. Je les avais pas pris en compte dans mon équation.

On fera en sorte de faire les choses très vite et avec un peu de chance, on sera barrés avant la prochaine expédition. Et puis on est bons au harnais, non ? Si ce Smith fait des pieds et des mains pour venir jusqu'ici nous recruter, c'est qu'on doit l'être assez selon les critères du bataillon. Voler est une chose qu'il me répond ; tuer des géants de plusieurs mètres en est une autre.

Je lui souris malicieusement et lui demande si ça l'effraie vraiment. Pas vraiment qu'il me répond, mais il veut pas risquer nos vies, à Isabel et moi... T'occupe pas de nous, on se protège tout seuls. On a pas tellement besoin que tu sois toujours là pour nous couvrir, bon sang ! Fais-nous un peu confiance pour changer !

Livaï a attrapé son couteau et joue à son lancer-rattraper habituel. Je veux qu'il y réfléchisse sérieusement. On ne sait pas quand ce Smith peut se pointer, s'il viendra directement ici - peu de chance, quasiment personne ne sait que nous sommes ici, et apparemment, Bastian a disparu - ou s'il nous tombera dessus à notre prochain raid. Mais il faut se mettre d'accord : si on est poursuivis, il faut se laisser capture sans que ce soit trop facile, ok ?

Livaï a pas l'air décidé à obtempérer. Je dois bien admettre que ça m'inquiète... Quand il ne veut pas partager ses pensées et qu'il garde cette expression neutre et fermée, c'est dur de deviner ce qu'il a en tête... Et je sais bien que l'idée de se laisser choper exprès ne lui plaît pas du tout.

Je risque un dernier argument. Si on fait pas en sorte que Rovoff échappe aux autorités, il se pourrait qu'on ne puisse plus utiliser le harnais. C'est lui qui nous refile notre gaz, je te rappelle. Et il se peut même qu'après notre refus, il ne nous en vende plus. Je suppose qu'il a d'autres chats à fouetter, mais c'est à envisager. On a donc deux options : soit on reste ici avec une forte probabilité de se retrouver comme simples truands comme on l'était avant, sans possibilité d'utiliser le harnais ; soit on fait en sorte de s'arracher d'ici et d'aller vivre honnêtement à la surface. C'est pas si grave, regarde : si tu tiens tant sue ça à voler, tu pourras toujours t'engager dans la garnison, ils te prendront sans problème. Et ta boutique de thé, tu y penses pas encore un peu ?

J'en suis à lui balancer ce genre d'argument quand Isabel rentre en claquant violemment la porte. Je constate tout de suite qu'elle a eu des problèmes - son visage est couvert d'ecchymoses, elle saigne du nez et ses cheveux sont tous défaits. Livaï le remarque aussi et je lui demande ce qui lui ai arrivé. Apparemment, elle s'est fait choper par les types qui lui courent après depuis des années... Elle a encore dû les provoquer. 

Elle ronchonne que ça me regarde pas, qu'elle est juste tombée. Je remarque qu'on a coupé une partie de ses cheveux... comme si on avait voulu l'humilier... Et les cheveux, ils sont tombés tout seuls aussi ?

Elle court vers la porte de sa chambre en me gueulant que les cheveux, ça repousse, et s'enferme dedans. Je reste un peu gêné du silence qui suit, uniquement troublé par les sanglots qu'Isabel étouffe dans son oreiller... Je sais pas vraiment quoi faire ; elle me repoussera si j'essaie de la consoler maintenant.

Je regarde Livaï, qui a pas dit un mot, mais qui continue de s'intéresser à la lame de son couteau, comme si c'était un miroir. Et ouais, mec. Ce coin craint, il craint vraiment, et ça a toujours été le cas. On aura beau faire en sorte que tout se passe bien et de vivre au mieux dans cette déchetterie, ça reste un tas d'ordures. Je veux le quitter, Isabel aussi. On en rêve. Tu pourras pas changer les bas-fonds. S'il te plaît... aide-nous à réaliser ce rêve. Fais-le pour nous tous, et pour toi aussi. Si on reste une année de plus dans ce trou, on va devenir dingues...

Livaï réponds pas mais ses pupilles ne sont plus que deux points métalliques quand il se relève. Il se dirige sans un mot vers la porte, le couteau dans la poche et se tire en claquant la porte. Et je reste, au milieu de mes deux meilleurs amis, qui ont aujourd'hui décidé que je devais pas me mêler de leurs affaires.

Livaï, dis-moi... T'es pas allé les tuer, hein ?


	147. AU COEUR D'ENJEUX POLITIQUES (février 844) Isabel Magnolia

Je vais les planter, tous ces connards !...

Je peux pas dire à Furlan, ni à frérot, ce qui s'est passé, j'ai tellement honte !... Ils me diraient que c'est de ma faute ! Que j'avais qu'à pas traîner dans le coin... Mais je voulais régler le problème... Je voulais dire à ce putain de grand ponte que j'étais d'accord, moi, pour intégrer le bataillon et récupérer ses papiers moisis ! Je voulais juste leur dire !...

Quand ils m'ont vue arriver, ils se sont mis en rang devant l'escalier en souriant de toutes leurs dents jaunes... J'ai bien compris qu'ils allaient pas me laisser tranquille. Y avait l'autre type, qui m'a montré sa main, là où mes dents lui ont laissé une marque visible. Quand il leur a donné l'ordre de me choper, j'ai pas réagis assez vite. Ils m'ont traînée dans un coin et si j'avais pas gueulé que mon grand frère Livaï leur ferait leur fête s'ils me faisaient ça, je crois bien que j'y serais passée... Ils avaient déjà commencé à m'enlever mes fringues...

Je venais pas pour faire la maline, ni pour me moquer ; je voulais aider le gang, faire enfin quelque chose de vraiment utile toute seule ! J'aurais fait tout le boulot s'il avait fallu ! Furlan aurait bien voulu mais il fait rien sans l'accord de Livaï... et frérot m'avait pas du tout l'air décidé. Mais je voulais me barrer d'ici ! Juste essayer ! Leur montrer à tous que je suis pas qu'une gamine idiote ! Mais j'ai encore tout raté, comme d'hab...

Je suis qu'une bonne à rien ; si, je suis bonne qu'à appeler frérot quand je suis dans la merde, incapable de m'en sortir toute seule...

Ils se sont contentés de me rouer de coups et de me couper les cheveux pour se garder un souvenir de moi. Quelles saletés, toujours prêts à enfoncer les plus faibles qu'eux ! Ils m'ont renvoyée au quartier est dans cet état, on me rappelant bien qu'ils se sont montrés "magnanimes" - je sais pas ce que ça veut dire - et qu'ils auraient pu me faire bien pire ; que j'avais pas à me plaindre, bien que j'ai raté une bonne occasion de prendre du bon temps...

Du bon temps, ouais, c'est ça, bande d'enfoirés !

Je suis revenue, toute crottée, blessée et en pétard à la planque. Les autre sont essayé de m'aider mais je les ai repoussés. J'espérais presque que Furlan et frérot soient pas là, pour aller discrètement me remettre de cette tuile... Mais ils étaient là, bien sûr, en train de discuter dans la chambre de Livaï. 

Ils m'ont entendue rentrer et se sont jetés sur moi, évidemment, et Furlan m'a posé des questions. Il avait l'air contrarié par quelque chose et il a pas été aussi gentil que d'habitude. Mais frérot savait. Il devinait ce qui s'était passé et je pouvais pas le regarder tellement je me sentais répugnante... Mais malgré mon état, il a pas tempêté sur la propreté et je suis allée me réfugier dans ma chambre, là où je savais qu'aucun d'entre eux irait me chercher des histoires...

Je peux pas m'empêcher de chialer... je suis vraiment rien qu'une gamine... Et eux, ce sont des connards ! J'y retournerai et cette fois je les planterai comme il faut ! Toute seule ! Faut pas que Furlan et Livaï sachent ce que j'ai fait ! Ils me traiteraient avec pitié et me diraient de pas m'en faire, qu'ils iraient régler le problème... Mais c'est à moi de le faire ! Je veux le faire ! Même si je fais plus rien d'autre après ! C'est une question de principe, merde, frérot, tu comprends ça, toi, non ?!

Je veux partir d'ici. Je sais bien que je suis pas une grande dame et que je le serais jamais, mais je veux avoir ma chance à la surface. Ici, je suis personne. Rien qu'une merdeuse qui met toujours ses potes dans l'embarras. Je m'en rends bien compte... Harnais ou pas, ça sert à rien de savoir s'en servir ici, ça mène à rien ! Juste à se faire du mal ! A l'idée qu'on a les moyens de se tirer mais qu'on peut pas parce que ce serait trop risqué...

Frérot, je veux qu'on le fasse ! Je veux qu'on intègre ce bataillon de tarés et qu'on aille buter des titans tous les trois ! J'irai toute seule s'il le faut mais je veux pas rester ici plus longtemps ! Ces titans me paraissent moins effrayants que tous ces types qui nous cherchent des noises et nous surveillent à chaque coin de rue pour nous voler, nous planter ou nous violer ! Les titans au moins ont l'air de véritables monstres, ils ont pas de visages humains ! Enfin, je sais pas à quoi ressemble un titan, mais...

Frangin, s'il te plaît, écoute Furlan ! Tirons-nous d'ici ! Cassons-nous sous le soleil et au pire, si tu veux pas remplir la mission de Rovoff, on s'en ira très très loin, là où les brigades et la garnison pourront pas nous attraper... Ca doit bien être possible, non ?

Ca doit bien exister un endroit où vivre en paix dans ce putain de monde ?...


	148. AU COEUR D'ENJEUX POLITIQUES (février 844) Livaï #2

Isabel a beau se mettre dans les pires ennuis, il est pas question que je laisse un des nôtres se faire tabasser sans réagir. Je sais très bien où aller pour régler ça. Et ça tombe bien, j'ai les nerfs.

Tandis que j'avance jusqu'au centre-ville, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que Furlan a pas tort. Les bas-fonds sont devenus invivables. Ce qu'il a dit à propos du gaz est juste, le temps nous est sans doute compté. Et quand on ne pourra plus voler, les jours vont devenir encore plus moroses...

Mais son plan est risqué. On ne sait pas ce qui peut nous attendre dans le bataillon d'exploration, ce qu'on nous demandera de faire. Et trouver les papiers que Rovoff veut par-dessus tout pourrait nous prendre des années. Et en imaginant qu'on les trouve, au vu de notre passé, on sera sûrement surveillés de beaucoup trop près pour pouvoir s'enfuir... 

Pourquoi j'essaie de trouver des prétextes ? Est-ce que je me voile pas la face ? Il a raison, c'est la chance de notre vie. Mais il est hors de question que je me rende sans me battre. Et puis... c'était peut-être des bobards, ce plan de capture dont Rovoff nous a parlé.

Et pourtant... je peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir un peu la trouille de me risquer de nouveau dehors avec le harnais. J'ai repoussé encore et encore la perspective d'un nouveau raid, mais je vais pas pouvoir continuer longtemps ; faut bien qu'on croûte... J'aime pas avoir peur, surtout quand la menace est pas claire...

Enfin, ceux sur lesquels je vais me défouler sont bien réels et ça me changera les idées un moment. Ils vont pas apprécier... A tout prendre, si on ne doit plus disposer de gaz à l'avenir, autant que ça se fasse au plus vite. Et peut-être que, si on cesse de faire parler de nous comme les voleurs volants, ces cinglés du bataillon lâcheront l'affaire. Ouais, rester discrets quelques temps, c'est une bonne idée.

Mais d'abord, rappeler à ces lascars qui commande, ici. Leur patron finira peut-être en prison, mais moi, je suis bien là et il faut qu'ils s'en souviennent.

Je sors mon couteau et le cache, replié contre mon bras, la lame vers l'arrière ; je laisse pendre quelques doigts pour donner l'illusion que je tiens rien dans la main. Technique de Kenny. Je mets l'autre dans ma poche, dans un style décontracté, et je m'approche de la bande qui garde l'escalier.

Je lève les yeux et me remémore le jour où je l'ai gravi pour la première fois, il y a quelques jours. Ma vue se trouble un instant et j'ai la sensation intense et particulièrement claire que je le monterai de nouveau... Mais non, c'est juste le temps qui se fige de nouveau et laisse mes futurs adversaires comme immobiles devant moi. Ils sont toujours si lents... mais minuscules. Pas comme les ennemis grimaçants et déformés que je tue dans mes cauchemars en ce moment. 

Ces ennemis titanesques qui finissent par me saisir et me dévorer, à chaque fois, juste avant que je me réveille.

Ceux-là sont de la rigolade. Le premier me reconnaît et se rue sur moi avec trop d'imprudence. Je bondis en avant, et je brandis le couteau au dernier moment pour l'enfoncer dans sa poitrine . Il tombe comme un sac de pommes et je me tourne vers l'autre, dont les contours se sont faits plus nets. Je lui balaie les jambes et il s'étale par terre ; je lui saute sur le dos et tourne sa tête violemment sur le côté. J'entends le bruit que font ces os brisés de très loin, comme si j'étais réellement dans un autre monde que le leur. Et c'est un peu vrai. 

Les autres, dont ceux que j'ai déjà vus à la poursuite d'Isabel il y a longtemps, reculent devant moi en levant les mains. Non, non, faites-moi le plaisir de m'attaquer, j'ai de l'énergie à dépenser. Même si je suis pas d'humeur à tuer, il faut bien que je l'utilise. Essayez, au moins. Si vous l'osez...

Ils posent leurs couteaux et leurs matraques à terre et quelques-uns se carapatent dans le noir. Les battements de mon coeur se calment et mes sens amplifiés reprennent leur acuité normale. Je leur balance que c'est pour l'honneur d'une certaine fille au cheveux roux que je suis venu. Si vous êtes intelligents et si vous vous comportez bien, il se peut que j'ai plus à revenir, vu ? Les yeux qui leur sortent de la tête en disent assez long ; ils ont compris. J'en reviens pas de faire la leçon à ces nazes. 

Aucun n'est de taille contre moi. Bordel, j'ai horreur des faibles... Les vrais, ceux qui s'en prennent aux plus faibles qu'eux. Isabel n'est pas faible, elle a juste peu de jugeote. Si on ne l'avait pas recueillie parmi nous, je ne lui aurait donné que peu de temps à vivre dans les bas-fonds.

J'essuie ma lame sur un linge qui traîne et le cache dedans. Puis je prends le chemin du retour à la planque.

C'est pour ça que je peux pas accepter ce plan, Furlan. J'ai confiance en vous, mais je sais que je suis aussi plus fort que vous, et que je pourrais pas vous protéger dans un environnement nouveau que je connais pas. Ici, rien ne pourra jamais me surprendre, je peux contrôler les choses et les faire tourner à ma guise. Mais là-haut, je ne sais pas ce qui nous attend. On sera livrés au bon vouloir d'individus inconnus aux intentions qui nous dépassent. 

Ca me fait flipper, ouais. Et ça fait très longtemps que ça m'ait pas arrivé...


	149. AU COEUR D'ENJEUX POLITIQUES (février 844) Erwin Smith

Tous les élément sont en place. Le seul facteur incertain reste Rovoff lui-même. Mais j'ai bien assez étudié sa personnalité pour prévoir comment il réagira à la situation. Et j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que tout se passera comme prévu.

Cela n'aura pas été sans peine et j'ai dû obtenir le concours de Zackley pour que cela ait l'air crédible. Les documents concernant la traitrise de Rovoff se trouvent d'ores et déjà sur le bureau de Zackley, et j'ai dû lui expliquer pour quelle raison je tenais à ce que cela ne se sache pas. Il doit se douter que les raisons du revirement de Rovoff quant à l'allocation financière de l'Etat à l'égard du bataillon sont liées à tout ceci. Une preuve de plus de sa réelle implication dans cette escroquerie à grande échelle.

Mais je ne lui ai pas remis seulement les documents prouvant la culpabilité de Rovoff. Je lui ai également fait une demande de descente dans les bas-fonds, avec autorisation d'arrestation et d'enrôlement. Il a haussé un sourcils et m'a regardé par-dessus ses lunettes. Zackley est un homme prudent mais qui ne manque pas d'ambition. Même s'il doit se soumettre aux votes des députés en ce qui concerne le devenir des divers corps armés dont il a la charge, il a toujours eu une considération particulière pour le bataillon d'exploration, qu'il juge trop mésestimé. J'ai bien noté l'expression de déception mêlée de dégoût quand il a rapporté, à Keith et moi, le fait indéniable que des adversaires du bataillon faisaient pression sur les autres députés afin d'annuler les fonds que l'Etat nous allouaient. C'est aussi pour cette raison que les essais de la formation de détection à longue distance que j'ai mise au point à été retardée. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à Zackley, nous aurions eu le feu vert. Keith n'a pas ménagé ses efforts pour le convaincre.

Mais maintenant que les choses sont rentrées dans l'ordre et que nous sommes sûrs de disposer des moyens nécessaires, nous allons enfin pouvoir confirmer ma théorie sur le terrain. Il ne reste que les soldats à recruter.

La dernière expédition nous a coûté beaucoup de vies et le major était très abattu. Mais chaque sortie, qu'elle soit ou non un échec, me permet de cibler avec plus précision les défauts de nos formations de combat. C'est suite à cette dernière sortie que j'ai mis au point la nouvelle formation de détection à longue distance que je compte bien tester la prochaine fois. Le recrutement a déjà commencé mais il serait faux de dire que les postulants se bousculent...

C'est pourquoi il me faut ces trois-là. C'est là que le généralissime est entré dans mon équation. Sans son appui et l'autorisation des brigades spéciales, il est impossible pour des explorateurs d'opérer légalement dans les bas-fonds. Or, je tiens cette autorisation dans ma main en ce moment même. Les brigades - et Nile en particulier - n'ont pas besoin de savoir ce que je compte y faire exactement.

Je guide Mike, Greta et Steffen dans les rues souterraines vers l'ancienne caserne des brigades. Nous y séjournerons jusqu'à ce que ces voleurs volants entrent en action. Tous les hommes de Rovoff susceptibles de connaître leur cachette et de nous en donner l'emplacement semblent avoir mystérieusement disparu, et la criminalité règne de nouveau dans les bas-fonds. Zackley s'est montré très dubitatif quant à l'intégration de ces trois bandits dans nos rangs ; la racaille ne lui inspire pas confiance. Mais je l'ai assuré que ces trois recrues de choix seraient un vrai luxe pour le bataillon ; en particulier celui qui semble être leur leader. Il a, à mon sens, un niveau supérieur à celui d'un vétéran du bataillon. Possible qu'il ait suivi un entraînement militaire...

L'affaire de Rovoff était une aubaine pour mener tous ces projets de front. Après avoir fait courir la rumeur que je détenais des documents compromettants à son sujet, j'ai dû attendre un moment avant de m'assurer qu'il avait dû faire appel à des mercenaires ou des espions pour tenter de les récupérer. Convaincre Zackley de patienter jusque là n'a pas été trop difficile, il me fait confiance. Et quels meilleurs candidats que ces trois-là ? Ils vivent sur son territoire, sont forcément fournis en gaz par ses soins et savent se servir du harnais comme des professionnels. Même si je n'en ai pas la confirmation, je crois dur comme fer que Rovoff leur a confié la mission de trouver les documents et de les lui ramener. Et si cela se vérifie, ils devraient se laisser arrêter par les autorités sans trop de résistance.

Mon but sera de faire en sorte qu'ils servent le bataillon, quitte à jouer le jeu le plus longtemps possible. Tant qu'ils penseront que je possède effectivement les documents qu'ils convoitent, ils resteront dans nos rangs ; cela implique nécessairement de me mettre en danger moi-même car je serais leur principale cible. Mais je suis prêt à prendre le risque. Tous les moyens sont bons pour recruter des soldats et contribuer à la victoire de l'humanité. Et ceux-là ne regretteront sûrement pas leur vie ici ; pas avec le marché que je leur proposerai...

Une fois ces trois individus dans nos rangs, Zackley pourra procéder à l'arrestation de Rovoff en douceur ; il restera sûrement près de la capitale quand il aura appris que ses espions se sont infiltrés dans bataillon avec succès. Il attendra de leurs nouvelles... Et la machine judiciaire se refermera alors sur lui.

Il n'y aura plus qu'à espérer que ces trois futurs explorateurs auront entre-temps compris l'intérêt qu'ils peuvent trouver à rester dans le bataillon, un fois leur commanditaire sous les verrous. Ce sera à moi de les convaincre... s'ils sont encore en vie à ce moment-là. Et si mes prévisions sont bonnes, je pense qu'ils le seront.

Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre un signe de nos trois oiseaux sauvages. Rien ne dit que nous les attraperons facilement, aussi ai-je amené toute mon escouade avec moi. Mike ne rate jamais une cible. La perspective de rester ici pendant peut-être plusieurs jours ne me sourit guère, mais ce n'est qu'un petit désagrément comparé au bénéfice. Nous patrouillerons dans les environs des établissements susceptibles de se faire attaquer, car ce sont leurs cibles de prédilection.

Espérons qu'ils se montrent assez vite...


	150. LES AILES DE LA LIBERTE (mars 844) Livaï

Ca fait des jours qu'on se terre dans la planque comme des rats dans leur trou. Il est temps de retourner bosser avant que les livreurs se croient trop en sécurité. Ca commence à jaser et même Kayetan en personne est venu frapper à notre porte.

On doit reconquérir notre territoire.

Furlan n'a pas pu s'empêcher de me rappeler son plan. Je ne l'ai pas formellement approuvé, mais pas refusé non plus. Je lui ai simplement fait remarquer qu'il ne se passerait peut-être rien du tout, que la brigade nous prendrait peut-être en chasse comme d'habitude - à moins qu'ils ne s e soient lassés de nous attendre -, et qu'il suffirait de les semer comme toujours. Et si le bataillon d'exploration se met de la partie ? Ecoute, vieux, arrête de t'imaginer des trucs, si ça se trouve, c'était juste des bobards. On va aller au boulot comme d'habitude et on verra bien ce qui se présentera.

Il s'est un peu renfrogné mais à retrouvé le sourire à la vue de tous nos compagnons, prêts à l'attaque ; ils attendaient ça depuis un moment. Isabel semble aussi avoir reprit du poil de la bête depuis l'autre jour. Je me souviens encore de leur expression incrédule, à tous les deux, quand je suis revenu avec mon couteau couvert de sang... On avait vraiment besoin de reprendre notre routine.

On se faufile, tous groupés et masqués par nos capuches, dans les petites rues près de la planque pour remonter vers le nord du centre-ville. Pendant qu'on végétait, un autre établissement à ouvert, et les potes, qui ont pas chômé pendant ce temps, nous ont rapporté les jours et horaires de livraison. On va faire un raid éclair ; juste histoire de se remettre en jambes... Nos bonbonnes de gaz sont remplies presque au max, si ça se finit vite, il nous en restera encore pour au moins deux ou trois opérations comme ça.

Et après ? Difficile de prédire ce qui se passera...

On laisse les camarades se presser vers le lieu du raid, tandis que nous prenons, Furlan, Isabel et moi, une autre direction. On a l'intention de détourner l'attention des types qui déchargent la marchandise pendant que les gars se jetteront sur le chargement. Les cibles ont déjà commencé leur travail ; j'entends des exclamations et des ordres hurlés tout haut. Les imbéciles...

On grimpe sur un toit proche et on se met en ligne. Furlan et Isabel un peu en avant et moi au milieu, en retrait. De là, je vois très bien la pile de caisses pleines qui attend d'être réservées... Ces types me sont inconnus, ils doivent pas savoir qui nous sommes... Tant mieux, l'effet de surprise sera là. Je demande à Isabel de foncer sur un des caisses pour la faire tomber et créer la confusion. J'aperçois déjà l'un des nôtres, ombre furtive et faussement désintéressée, se déplaçant près de la cible...

C'est le moment. On actionne nos gâchettes et nos câbles se déploient en avant, loin de l'autre côté de la rue, mais juste au-dessus des têtes des livreurs. On met les gaz et on fonce en formation sur la cible, Isabel les pieds en avant. Elle heurte comme prévu la caisse du sommet - bien joué - qui vient s'écraser au sol. Le type indigné se met à regarder en l'air en tous sens, en agitant le poing et en nous gueulant des insultes, suivi bientôt de ses confrères. Pendant ce temps, nos camarades se ruent sur eux et tentent de s'emparer de la marchandise.

Un coude de la rue me bouche la vue. Je fais signe aux autres de revenir sur les lieux en effectuant un virage serré. Et c'est là, en jetant un oeil par-dessus mon épaule, que je les vois.

Quatre silhouettes volantes, qui se dirigent vers nous. Si on fait demi-tour, on se retrouvera face à eux. Mauvaise idée. Changement de plan. Je les indique du menton à Furlan qui les regarde et me fixe de nouveau avec un air joyeux assez étrange. Je sais à quoi tu penses, vieux. Mais je vais pas les laisser approcher assez près pour savoir de quelle division ils viennent. Si ce sont des brigadiers, on les sèmera en moins de deux.

Isabel fanfaronne comme à son habitude, elle fait la maline mais nos poursuivants gagnent sur nous. Jouons un peu avec eux. En tout cas, ils ne semblent pas intéressés par le raid qui se déroule dans la rue en contrebas ; non, ils sont là pour nous. J'avale ma salive et me concentre sérieusement.

J'aimerais revenir vers le gang en plein boulot pour les aider, mais je dois faire en sorte de semer ces enquiquineurs. Isabel, Furlan, vous voyez le gros pilier, là-bas ? On le contourne, vous êtes prêts ? Ils me font signe que oui. Les poursuivants se rapprochent... ils vont aussi tenter le coup. On dirait pas comme ça, mais faire ce genre de cascade, c'est pas à la portée du premier brigadier venu. Ils ont beau être considérés comme les meilleurs militaires, ils doivent pas beaucoup se servir du harnais de manoeuvre...

Je lance le câble de droite, imité par Isabel et Furlan. Tout en douceur, je tire légèrement sur le filin en le laissant filer un peu entre mes doigts pour gérer ma courbe. Puis je rappelle le câble et reste un moment en suspension dans les airs avant de le relancer pour entamer la seconde partie du demi-tour. Le pilier est très large et cela prend au moins une bonne minute.

Alors que la colonne de pierre est sur le point de me masquer nos poursuivants, ceux-ci surgissent à leur tour de l'autre côté. Ils sont très proches, putain ! Si proches que je peux enfin distinguer l'insigne du premier. Je serre les dents : les ailes de la liberté se dessinent sur le tissu vert de sa cape... et une paire d'yeux d'un bleu intense me fixent à la dérobée tandis que je m'esquive rapidement. Je connais ces yeux-là... 

On a affaire au bataillon d'exploration.

Ok, fini de jouer. Ils nous ont suivis sans problème. Ce sont pas des branques. Changement de plan.

Isabel et Furlan se retournent, aussi incrédules que moi. Puis il se rapprochent. Le sourire que je vois sur les lèvres de Furlan m'énerve un peu. Du genre " _je te l'avais dit !_ ", ou un truc comme ça. Je lui dis rien, mais il doit comprendre mes pensées. Je vais pas me laisser coffrer sans me battre, mon vieux. Tes tueurs de titans peuvent aller se rhabiller s'ils sont pas capables de nous choper, vu ?

Les gars, on se disperse. Furlan et Isabel acquiescent à l'unisson et j'entends leurs jets de gaz les projeter chacun dans une direction différente. Un coup d'oeil derrière : deux des poursuivants partent à leurs trousses. Il en reste deux après moi ; dont celui qui se montre le plus collant des quatre...

Vous êtes prêts ? On va voir ce que vous valez vraiment, tocards.


	151. LES AILES DE LA LIBERTE (mars 844) Mike Zacharias

Nous l'avons pris en chasse cette fois. Steffen et Greta se débrouilleront avec les deux autres. Nous devrons nous occuper de celui-ci, Erwin et moi.

Il essaie de nous perdre dans les ruines du quartier nord. Il semble bien connaître l'endroit. Et les manoeuvres tridimensionnelles n'ont plus aucun secret pour lui. Il se permet même des mouvements que je n'ai jamais osé tenter moi-même... C'est de la pure provocation. A moins que ses réserves aient été chargées à plein avant la poursuite, il tombera en rade de gaz dans peu de temps.

Il se dirige vers une arche de pierre et s'apprête à passer dessous. Il faudra plus que ça, mon petit pote... Erwin et moi nous apprêtons à nous engager sous l'arcade à sa suite, mais il prend de la hauteur au dernier moment et plante son câble dans la pierre, ce qui le stoppe net. Je me prends un jet de gaz dans la figure tandis que je corrige ma trajectoire. Il a déjà fait demi-tour et a reprit un peu d'avance sur nous. Erwin ne s'est pas trop fait distancer car il me suivait deux mètres derrière, il a pu davantage anticiper.

On dirait qu'il veut s'amuser avec nous, nous tester. Très bien, amusons-nous.

Je comprends son manège : il essaie de se dissimuler derrière l'architecture anarchique, il espère qu'on le perde de vue. Si cela devait arriver, il lui suffirait de se cacher quelque part, et il y aurait peu de chance qu'on le retrouve. Mais il a oublié un détail : mon flair. Je peux le pister à travers ces bâtiments. Erwin me fait confiance là-dessus.

Il se met à virevolter entre les bâtiments comme un démon, frôlant la mort à maintes reprises sous mes yeux. Il est bon, il y a pas de doute... Où a-t-il appris à faire ça ? Il a forcément été formé...

Il est plus rapide que nous car plus léger... Nous ne l'aurons pas au jeu de la vitesse. Il va falloir feinter. Erwin l'a compris. Il me désigne un des côtés de la rue tandis que lui-même se dissimule dans une autre. Voler en rase-motte est un exercice délicat qu'on enseigne aux recrues seulement quand elles sont douées pour le reste. Mais Erwin et moi sommes doués en tout.

Il est là, quelque part, derrière ces bâtiments. Sans doute caché dans l'un d'eux. Je m'immobilise un moment, pendu à un toit pour renifler la proie. Je n'entends pas de bruit de jet de gaz, il doit s'être arrêté. Il a dû remarquer que nous n'étions plus derrière lui, et avec un peu de chance, il a relâché sa vigilance. Je dois juste déterminer sa position avec exactitude...

Mon odorat me guide vers ce bâtiment en ruine. Je le vois ! Il le traverse en passant par les murs éboulés et les fenêtres béantes. Bien joué, mais je sais comment te choper maintenant. Je prends de la hauteur pour me placer au-dessus de lui. Il m'a sans doute vu mais il s'est coincé tout seul dans un couloir dont il ne peut sortir. Tu as encore des choses à apprendre, petit. Il n'y a aucun obstacle sur ma route et je le prends de vitesse. Seul le plafond à moitié détruit de la grande bâtisse me sépare de lui. A la première occasion...

Il se glisse par une ultime ouverture qui le fait sortir de la maison et tente de m'échapper en lançant son câble. Erwin parvient presque à l'intercepter, mais à tout le moins, il sectionne son filin. Trop tard, le truand a déjà réussi à gagner un autre bâtiment. Cette fois, je vais pas le rater. Et je vais pas attendre qu'il sorte. Je vole juste au-dessus de lui, je sens son odeur. Je ne décèle aucune peur dans cette odeur, juste le sel de la sueur et autre chose, comme un léger parfum d'excitation... On dirait que ça lui plaît...

Il passe sous une autre arche de pierre, suffisamment vieille pour que je puisse tenter de passer à travers... J'oriente les gaz pour me propulser à travers la pierre, et je tombe littéralement sur lui. Il ne s'y attendait pas mais ne se démonte pas pour autant. Il tente de me déséquilibrer avec son bras et je l'envoie bouler dans une pile de caisses délabrées qui devaient patienter ici depuis des années. Il effectue un saut périlleux arrière pour se rétablir - jamais je n'ai vu qui que ce soit faire ça avant ! - et se met en garde avec une petite lame sortie d'on ne sait où.

D'un seul balayage de sa lame minuscule, il envoie voler au loin mon épée, et j'ai à peine le temps de réaliser que je dois dégainer l'autre qu'il est déjà sur moi ! Jamais je n'ai affronté quelqu'un d'aussi rapide !... Je vois l'éclair de sa lame se précipiter sur moi...

Mais elle ne m'atteint pas. Alors que je me voyais déjà en mauvaise posture, Erwin plonge du haut des airs et s'interpose entre nous deux. Il bloque le couteau de ses lames croisées et repousse le truand en arrière. Pendant ce temps, par réflexe, je sors mon pistolet et envoie une balise de fumée pour signaler notre position - Greta et Steffen ne seraient pas de trop face à cette furie miniature... 

Surpris, le truand nous refait un de ses sauts dont il a le secret - il doit pas être humain... - et se prépare à affronter Erwin. Mais mon chef se rue sur lui de toute la puissance de ses propulseurs et réussit à l'arrêter, la lame posée sur sa gorge. La main du truand crispée sur le poignet d'Erwin, et celle d'Erwin immobilisant le bras armé du couteau en l'air, j'en suis à me demander ce que je peux faire quand Steffen et Greta surgissent derrière moi.

Ils ont capturé les deux compagnons de ce nain démoniaque. Voilà une bonne chose de faite, et qui devrait faire pencher la situation en notre faveur ; si ce type est pas trop bête...

Je vois Erwin dire quelque chose au truand et celui-ci regarde ses deux amis, avant de finalement lâcher son couteau. Il baisse les mains pour montrer qu'il se rend. Enfin... je commençais à manquer de souffle...

Je sais bien qu'il faut pas se fier à ce qu'il nous montre ; il suffit de regarder son visage crispé et ses yeux assassins pour se rendre compte qu'il a pas dit son dernier mot...


	152. LES AILES DE LA LIBERTE (mars 844) Furlan Church

Une fois Isabel et Livaï hors de vue, je me suis mis à me creuser les méninges pour savoir quoi faire de ce loustic qui me collait aux fesses. Plutôt bon, le mec.

Quand Livaï a dit tout haut que c'était le bataillon d'exploration qui nous prenait en chasse, j'ai eu du mal à cacher ma joie... mais il a dû la percevoir. J'avais rien oublié du plan que j'avais imaginé, mais je pouvais pas m'assurer que Livaï le suivrait. C'est ce qui m'a fait hésité pendant un moment...

Je balade le type un peu partout dans le quartier nord-est, sans réussir à le semer ; et quelque chose en moi, peut-être un vestige de fierté, essaye pourtant réellement de le faire... Mais c'est peine perdue : ces génies du harnais ont rien à voir avec ces incapables des brigades. J'ai beau imiter le style de Livaï en effectuant les acrobaties aériennes les plus folles, il se retrouve toujours derrière moi.

Désolée, Livaï, mais je crois que c'est le destin, et il faut pas lutter. Et puis, sincèrement, je doute d'avoir assez de gaz pour tenir la distance encore longtemps. Je me pose au sol un peu vite et je trébuche en avant. Mon poursuivant atterrit à son tour devant moi et me rattrape avant que je me croûte lamentablement au sol. Puis il me met les mains dans le dos et me menotte. Plus aucun moyen de s'échapper par la voie des airs.

Je me demande où en sont les autres, de leur côté... J'imagine mal Livaï se rendre aussi facilement que moi, mais d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il en a deux après lui. Je l'imagine bien plutôt prendre un malin plaisir à leur échapper par tous les moyens possibles, en leur faisant des crasses au passage... Et franchement, s'ils parviennent à le choper, c'est qu'ils le méritaient amplement.

Mon ravisseur me fait remonter les rues en sens inverse pour nous faire revenir à notre point de départ. Il me tient très fermement et je fais pas le mariole. Je suis étonné de son sens de l'orientation, mais les explorateur sont connus pour ça ; quand ils parcourent un trajet en volant, ils sont capables de le retracer dans n'importe quel sens, même à pieds. Une fois la moitié du chemin environ parcouru, j'entends se rapprocher des vociférations indignées. Je reconnais tout de suite la voix...

Isabel, accompagnée de son ravisseur - la seule femme du groupe on dirait - gueule comme une perdue en se tortillant dans tous les sens. Je m'empêche de pouffer de rire, ça leur mettrait la puce à l'oreille, et reste stoïque en gardant sur le visage mon air hautain. Je serais incapable de dire si Isabel est réellement en pétard ou si elle joue la comédie, mais ça fait son effet. L'exploratrice lui administre une tape sur la tête, et Isabel se calme un peu, la larme à l'oeil.

Ils nous placent côte à côte et j'essaie de capter le regard d'Isabel. Quand enfin elle se tourne vers moi en reniflant, je lui fais un clin d'oeil complice et son visage s'illumine un peu ; pas trop, pour pas que ça se voit. Elle marche alors d'un pas plus alerte, tout en se débattant un peu de temps en temps pour donner le change.

J'aperçois alors une drôle de fumée verte pas très loin de nous, et je sens que nos ravisseurs changent d'attitude. J'entends le mien dire tout haut que les autres doivent avoir des problèmes, et même si ça n'augure rien de bon pour le plan, je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en imaginant Livaï leur faire la vie dure... On se dirige tous dans cette direction, à un pas plus rapide.

On débouche dans une petite rue qui a autrefois abrité des commerces. Et c'est là que je tombe sur cette scène absolument stupéfiante... Livaï est aux prises avec un vrai géant aux cheveux blonds qui réussit à lui tenir tête en maintenant au loin sa main armée. De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un réussir à faire ça... Et pourtant, je sens bien que Livaï y met toute sa force... Soit il est trop furieux pour se concentrer, soit ce type est réellement fort. Troisième option : il est épuisé par la poursuite et ne peut que résister sans prendre le dessus. 

Isabel explose de nouveau en voyant ça et essaie de s'échapper des mains de sa ravisseuse, sans doute dans le but d'aller aider Livaï. Le voir en mauvaise posture, c'est inhabituel, et pas agréable pour nous deux. Je prie pour que Livaï me regarde... Juste deux secondes, ça suffirait...

Il tourne la tête vers moi, et m'interroge du regard. C'est ça, vieux, laisse-toi faire, c'est le mieux ! Arrête de lutter, ça sert à rien ! Range ta fierté dans ta poche, enroule-la dans ton foulard, et tu la ressortiras plus tard ! Fais-moi confiance, putain ! C'est bon, tu leur as assez montré que tu étais pas du tout content, maintenant lâche l'affaire.

Ses muscles se relâchent et ils baissent les mains en signe de reddition. Le grand blond semble apprécier la vue et ordonne à son acolyte - un autre grand blond, à croire que le bataillon les collectionne - de menotter Livaï. Aïe, ça va être délicat. Il appréciera sûrement pas d'être entravé... Pourvu que ça se passe bien... Je fais en sorte de capter son regard durant tout le processus, pour essayer de le calmer ; mais sa rage est palpable. Il prend vraiment sur lui...

Une fois qu'on est tous les trois neutralisés, nos ravisseurs se mettent devoir de nous retirer nos harnais. Il fallait bien s'y attendre. Le grand blond aux yeux bleus fait les cents pas pendant que ces sous-fifres se chargent de la besogne. Si Isabel et moi nous montrons plutôt dociles - Isabel ne manque pourtant pas de tirer la langue à la moindre occasion -, pour Livaï, c'en est déjà trop. Il tient à son harnais plus qu'à n'importe quoi d'autre. Qu'on puisse l'en délester comme ça réveille encore une fois sa colère et il colle son genou dans la figure de l'autre géant blond qui essaie malgré tout de faire son travail. Après que celui-ci ait menacé de lui péter la jambe - ou bien après que je lui ai jeté un regard furieux -, Livaï se calme de nouveau et se laisse faire docilement.

Notre équipement s'entasse maintenant dans un coin et leur chef ordonne qu'on nous fasse mettre à genoux. Pourquoi faire, nous humilier, ou nous montrer à quel point il est gigantesque ? C'est une cérémonie d'intronisation au bataillon, peut-être ? Pas de problème, m'sieur, on le fera mais faut pas trop en rajouter... Ce type commence à me paraître vraiment antipathique... J'imagine quel sentiment il doit inspirer à Livaï... Il me suffit de le regarder pour deviner qu'il rêve déjà de lui sauter à la gorge.

Et ça s'arrange pas une fois qu'on se trouve tous à genoux. Livaï fait encore son rebelle et l'autre blond est obligé de lui faire plier les genoux de force. T'inquiète, mon vieux, à charge de revanche. Mais pas tout de suite. Avant ça, on doit écouter ce qu'ils ont à nous dire.

Le chef nous demande, avec un ton assez poli auquel je m'attendais pas, où nous avons trouvé les harnais et qui nous a appris à les utiliser. Mon cerveau fonctionne à toute allure pour tenter de deviner ses intentions. Il veut peut-être nous faire dire qu'on les a volés ou achetés illégalement, dans le but de nous faire avouer encore plus de crimes ; mais il doit sûrement savoir qu'on les a volés aux brigades. Ou alors il est réellement intéressé et veut savoir si on a suivi une formation militaire... Il ne sert à rien de lui mentir, de toute façon, on est déjà recherchés pour tout un tas de choses... J'aimerais bien lui répondre, mais je peux pas m'empêcher de me tourner vers Livaï pour demander son assentiment, même silencieux.

Son visage est sombre. Ses cheveux lui tombent dans les yeux, et je ne les vois pas, mais je connais cette attitude. Il est en ce moment même en train de se mordre la langue pour ne pas sortir une insulte ou une grossièreté qui serait de mauvais goût dans notre situation. C'est sûr que ça le démange... Ok, mon gars, je vais me taire aussi, juste pour voir s'il insiste. Je lève les yeux, l'air de rien.

Le chef vient se poster devant Livaï et repose la question. Ce n'est plus à nous qu'il s'adresse mais à Livaï directement. Je peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer que ses yeux ne cillent pas et restent particulièrement fixes. Livaï lève un peu la tête et le regarde de dessous ses mèches... Ouhla, ce regard, c'est celui qui tue... Pourvu que le blond s'en rende pas compte...

Mais bien évidemment, j'espère trop. Il remarque ses yeux assassins et le dit tout haut à Livaï. Mais... il les soutient, sans faiblir. Personne peut supporter le regard de Livaï - surtout celui-là - plus d'une minute sans se sentir mal à l'aise. Ce type, c'est pas n'importe qui, c'est sûr. Il en a dans le ventre... Le plus surprenant, c'est que j'ai l'impression que même Livaï se... ratatine devant lui, si je puis dire. Il me tuerait s'il entendait mes pensées...

Le chef jette un coup d'oeil à son acolyte blond, qui se place tout à côté de Livaï, et dit qu'il va utiliser la manière forte pour avoir ses réponses. Une grande main attrape alors la tête de Livaï et la plaque au sol ! Livaï a rien anticipé, rien vu venir, car il était trop occupé à faire son regard noir à son adversaire debout ! Nous non plus ! Son visage vient s'écraser dans une flaque d'eau croupie et boueuse qui coule devant nous. Isabel sursaute en poussant un petit gémissement et même moi je me mets à me tortiller dans le réflexe instinctif d'arrêter ça.

Le chef repose sa question directement à Livaï, alors que celui-ci essaie désespérément de tourner sa tête sur le côté pour respirer. Il recrache un peu d'eau avalée par accident, et fixe de nouveau le grand blond sans desserrer les dents. 

Si des flingues s'étaient trouvés à la place de ses yeux, ce type qui le toise de haut serait déjà mort... Ses pupilles sont tellement rétractées qu'elles sont plus que deux minuscules points noirs dans l'acier de ses iris...

Ca va mal... C'est la goutte de trop... Il va craquer... Il va les tuer tous... Je sais pas comment il s'y prendra, mais il va le faire... Il faut que quelqu'un stoppe ça avant que ça dégénère. Et avant que j'ai pu en placer une, c'est Isabel qui prend l'initiative ; sous la forme d'une de ses tirades venues des bas-fonds dont elle a le secret...


	153. LES AILES DE LA LIBERTE (mars 844) Livaï #2

J'étouffe... Heureusement que mon estomac est trop noué pour que je puisse gerber...

La sensation de l'eau qui me coule dans le cou est plus que désagréable. Elle fait partie de tout un ensemble d'éléments que j'aurais pas cru possibles seulement une heure plus tôt... Me faire choper par ces fumiers, me faire délester de mon harnais, me faire mettre à genoux, et enfin me rouler dans cette crasse immonde dont je veux même pas imaginer la provenance... Voilà comment résumer la situation. Ma vie vient de changer du tout ou tout. Je me sens tellement sale et humilié que je dois me mordre l'intérieur de la bouche jusqu'au sang pour pas que ça se voit.

Et je lui ferais pas ce plaisir, à cette grande perche. Il a beau me regarder de haut sans peur et me parler avec son ton condescendant, il sait très bien qui je suis. Et je sais très bien ce qu'il est : un putain de fonctionnaire qui a pété dans la soie toute sa vie et qui sait pas ce que c'est que de vivre sur un tas d'ordures. C'est Isabel qui vient de le lui crier, avec sa franchise habituelle. Brave fille, t'as tout bon. Je lui aurais bien dit moi-même mais je lui décrocherai pas un seul mot. Ce sale type pense sans doute que des truands comme nous n'ont aucune manière, et n'ont droit à aucun égard.

Il veut nos talents ? Qu'il compte pas là-dessus, jamais il aura quoi que ce soit de moi. Furlan, tu peux lui dire, si tu veux. Si toi et Isabel vous voulez vraiment devenir des explorateurs, grand bien vous en fasse, mais moi, je bouge pas. Rien que l'idée de me réveiller tous les matins avec cette grande perche dans les parages me file la nausée...

On nous a rien appris, tocard, on s'est débrouillés tous seuls. T'as entendu Isabel ? Alors fous-moi la paix maintenant ! Ton copain s'est bien assez défoulé, non ? Vous prenez bien votre pied à nous brutaliser, bâtards !?

Le voilà qui se ramène plus près. J'y crois pas, j'ai beau le mitrailler des yeux, il détourne pas la tête. C'est qui, ce type ? Baisse les yeux devant moi, putain ! Et il se paie le luxe de me demander comment je m'appelle ! Pour qui il se prend ? Il se croit le patron, ici ?! Si tu penses que je vais te donner mon nom, t'auras plus vite fait d'apprendre à voler sans ton harnais, connard !

Je sens la main puissante de l'autre grand type se refermer sur ma tête et m'aplatir de nouveau le visage dans la boue... Merde, cette fois, je vais gerber... Essaie toujours, je préfère crever plutôt que de te répondre ! Laisse-moi, respirer, putain ! J'entends de façon sourde les cris d'Isabel - dis pas mon nom ! - mais aussi la voix de l'autre grande perche qui mate toujours la scène sans rien arrêter. Il doit aimer humilier ceux qu'il estime inférieurs à lui. Les gens de là-haut ont des passe-temps plutôt malsains, je le sais bien...

Il me dit qu'il admire ma volonté - ben voyons -, mais que si je persiste à me taire, il va s'en prendre à mes amis. L'enflure ! Tu vas quand même pas les tuer seulement pour avoir mon nom, salaud ?! Il va pas les tuer... Ils sont là pour nous enrôler tous les trois... Mais je peux pas être sûr... Et s'il était venu que pour moi ?... Et Isabel, qui en rajoute en les provoquant, en les mettant au défi de les tuer ! Tais-toi, c'est plus le moment là ! Laisse-moi réfléchir...

Ce type ne pliera pas. Il m'a l'air sérieux... Je peux pas les laisser mourir comme ça... Alors je laisse filer mon nom entre mes dents, comme si j'avais voulu le lui cracher au visage... Mais il est trop loin. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu être à des kilomètres...

Il réduit cette distance et... il s'agenouille devant moi. J'ai juste du mal à y croire... Ces genoux trempent dans la flaque d'eau dégueulasse dont ils se sont servie pour me torturer ; bientôt, une tache de crasse s'étale sur son pantalon sans qu'il ne semble y prêter attention. Je l'entends me parler à voix basse, sur un ton presque intime, mais je le regarde pas ; je reste le visage baissé, hypnotisé par cette tache humide qui s'étend, et je comprends un truc, très rapidement, que j'avais pas envisagé avant.

Ce type a pas peur de se salir. Et ce type me dit qu'il s'appelle Erwin Smith.

Ce nom me donne tout de suite à réfléchir. Tandis que les battements de mon coeur reprennent un rythme normal, et que mes muscles de détendent un peu, je me souviens. C'est lui dont on nous a dit qu'il voulait nous recruter. Et c'est aussi lui que j'ai aperçu dans les bas-fonds l'autre jour, et qui me fixait avec tant d'insistance que je m'en suis senti mal à l'aise. Ces type et Erwin Smith ne font donc qu'une seule et même personne... Il est venu lui-même se charger de la sale besogne. Pour s'occuper de tâches aussi ingrates que descendre dans les bas-fonds et poursuivre une bande de truands, c'est sans doute pas le grand patron du bataillon. Pourtant à le voir, on pourrait le penser...

Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens et fait en sorte que je sois obligé de l'écouter. Il a plus l'air si grand vu d'ici... Son ton a changé par rapport à tout à l'heure, il ne se fait plus menaçant ou autoritaire mais me parle comme à un égal. C'est quoi, l'entourloupe ? Je le regarde aussi vraiment, pour la première fois.

Maman m'a dit un jour qu'on peut juger une personne en regardant seulement ses yeux ; que leur couleur indique si la personne est bonne ou mauvaise. Mais je suis pas très fort à ce jeu... et je distingue pas très bien de quelle couleur sont les siens... Il y a peu de lumière dans les bas-fonds. Mais ils paraissent très clairs... et sa proposition l'est aussi. Il propose un marché. Il doit bien se dire que c'est un terme que je comprends parfaitement. Mais à l'entendre, il doit être habitué à ce genre de procédé...

Voilà ce que je comprends de son discours : il accepte de passer l'éponge sur notre passé criminel - même les brigades spéciales n'en sauront rien - et en échange, nous nous engageons dans le bataillon d'exploration. Nos existences dans les bas-fonds seront purement et simplement oubliées, ce sera comme si nous n'avions jamais vécu ici. 

A l'évocation des conditions, je peux pas m'empêche de regarder Furlan à la dérobée. Isabel et lui ont un léger sourire sur le visage et je sais bien à quoi ils pensent. Le moment est venu de réaliser votre plan, hein ? Minute, j'ai pas encore accepté quoi que ce soit ! Ca me paraît un peu trop facile...

Et si on refuse ? Il se passe quoi ?

La grande perche se relève et se met à marcher devant moi, comme si le moment de parfait équilibre entre lui et moi venait de se rompre d'un coup. Le voilà redevenu le soldat arrogant et plein de confiance qu'il était au début...

Si on refuse, nous serons remis aux brigades spéciales, et vu ce qu'on nous reproche, y a des chances qu'on leur serve de défouloir avant de finir sur l'échafaud. Il le dit pas en ces termes, mais c'est bien ce qu'il insinue...

Tiens donc, il veut de notre part une adhésion pleine et entière ? Il veut pas nous forcer à les rejoindre ? Intéressant... Ca peut s'expliquer stratégiquement, il tient pas à ce qu'on se tire en douce en lui plantant un couteau dans le dos en passant... En ce qui concerne le couteau, je peux toujours lui arranger le coup... Ouais, je lui ferais la peau quand j'en aurais l'occasion. Et à son copain aux grandes mains baladeuses aussi. Furlan va pas être content, mais il peut se les mettre au cul, ses documents ! Ce que je veux, c'est la tête de ce Smith ! Et je repartirai pas sans !

Il doit avoir d'autres moyens de s'assurer de notre coopération. Il va pas dévoiler toutes ses cartes, ce serait mal joué... 

Arrête de me lancer ce regard inquiet, Furlan. Je vais accepter l'offre de notre "cher" tortionnaire ; un honneur que je lui fais. On me laisse me relever et je peux enfin cracher cet horrible goût de pourriture qui mijotait au fond de ma bouche depuis tout ce temps.

Tu veux jouer, Erwin Smith ? Ok, on va jouer... Mais je te conseille de jamais me tourner le dos...


	154. CE CIEL SI BLEU... (mars 844) Isabel Magnolia

Y a tellement de choses qui me passent devant les yeux que je sais pas quoi regarder !

On nous a fait monter dans une grosse charrette couverte en compagnie d'un autre type en uniforme qu'on connait pas. On nous a enlevé les menottes mais je sais bien qu'on est surveillés de près. De toute façon, on irait où ? On sait rien de ces grandes rues larges bordées de jolies maisons fleuries. Aussi loin que portent mes yeux, ces rues semblent sans fin... Ca m'a l'air tellement grand... Je distingue des bâtiments immense au loin... Je me sens écrasée par cette immensité alors que tout paraît plus frais, plus sain et plus joyeux qu'en dessous...

Je regarde les enfants qui jouent sur les trottoirs ou qui tiennent la main de leur mères en sortant d'une boutique. Ils sont bien habillés ; et ils ont pas l'air d'avoir faim. Les couleurs sont si criardes que j'en ai presque mal aux yeux. Ces couleurs-là n'existent pas en bas. Tout y est terne, gris, brun, vert... Ici, les gens portent des beaux habits, et sont coiffés avec goût. Le pavé est tellement propre qu'on pourrait manger dessus. J'avais jamais imaginé qu'un monde si différent suivait son cours juste au-dessus du mien. Et eux, ils savent comment c'est, sous leurs pieds ? Peut-être qu'ils s'en moquent.

Mais je suis très excitée par tout ce que je vois ! Livaï fait semblant de pas s'intéresser - il dit que tout ça lui donne la nausée, les couleurs, la lumière, les bruits - mais je sais bien que c'est pas vrai. Il suffit de choper les coups d'oeil furtifs qu'il lance parfois à travers la fenêtre de la diligence - c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle, notre gardien vient de me le dire. Furlan, lui, semble déjà concentré sur la suite des évènements. Détendez-vous, les mecs, on est dehors ! On va pouvoir faire tout ce qu'on veut, vivre comme des rois ! Ouais, ok, la vie de soldat c'est peut-être pas le paradis, mais ce sera toujours mieux que ce qu'on a connu !

J'ai hâte de sortir pour me dégourdir les jambes. Le soleil tape dur et il faudra éviter de trop s'exposer parce qu'il paraît que ça peut brûler la peau. C'est Fester qui me l'a dit, mais je vois pas comment il saurait... Pendant une minute, je pense à tous nos potes qui doivent nous attendre à la planque... Ca me fait un peu mal... Je demande à Livaï ce qu'il pense qu'ils sont en train de faire. Il me répond à voix basse qu'ils doivent être en train de nous chercher ; ou alors ils ont compris qu'on s'était faits prendre... Ouais, peut-être. J'espère qu'ils s'en sortiront sans nous.

Les oreilles du soldat ne perdent pas une miette de ce qu'on raconte. On doit pas trop en dire ici, et je sais que Furlan ronge son frein. Il voudrait tout de suite mettre en place la prochaine phase du plan, mais il faudra attendre d'être seuls tous les trois. En attendant, continuons de jouer les idiots qui découvrent le monde ; en plus, je suis pas mauvaise à ce jeu, et j'ai même pas besoin de mentir ! Eh regarde, Livaï ! Il y a une grande tour là ! J'en ai jamais vue une aussi immense ! Un grand _doooong_ retentit et je me bouche les oreilles. C'est quoi, ce bruit ? Je crois le reconnaître... Il me semble l'avoir déjà entendu dans les bas-fonds, mais pas aussi nettement. Un chapelet d'autres _dong_ suivent après et je demande au soldat de quoi il s'agit. Il me dit que c'est le grand beffroi royal de Mitras qui sonne seize heures. Je sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire, mais... c'est comme ça que le temps s'écoule à la surface ? C'est génial !

Il nous annonce qu'on se dirige vers Ehrmich, et que là-bas, nous serons pris en charge par les brigades spéciales. Ils sauront pas qui nous sommes, Smith et ses copains auront fait le nécessaire pour que nos traces soient effacées. Lui et son équipe ont filé juste après qu'on nous ai fait monter dans la diligence. Je sais pas où ils sont passés... Furlan s'en inquiète aussi - c'est notre cible après tout - et Livaï rumine de sombres pensées à son sujet. Il est bien évident qu'il l'aime pas du tout et qu'il rêve de le voir crever. Quand l'autre grand blond lui a mis la figure dans l'eau, j'ai bien cru que frérot allait exploser... Il est étrangement calme maintenant, mais faut pas s'y fier. Je vais éviter de prononcer le nom d'Erwin Smith pendant un moment...

Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à Ehrmich ? C'est une ville ? C'est où exactement ? C'est loin ? Il me dit que c'est à trois heures d'ici et que nous devons y faire une halte afin de vérifier si on est en bonne santé. Comment ça ? On va nous... comment on dit... ausculter, c'est ça ? C'est nécessaire avant de pouvoir entrer dans un corps d'armée, qu'il dit. Et comme on vient des bas-fonds, on peut avoir des maladies. Ah oui, c'est pas faux. Mais moi, je pète la forme, mec !

Et après, il se passe quoi ? On dormira à la caserne d'Ehrmich et après on filera d'une seule traite au quartier général du bataillon d'exploration. Il faudra traverser le Mur Rose et la ville de Trost, puis parcourir les plaines du Mur Maria. Une bonne trotte, quoi. Moi qui voulais voir du pays, je suis servie ! C'est cool, les gars, non ? On va bien s'occuper de nous ! Dites m'sieur, y aura de quoi manger à la caserne ? Il me sourit timidement - je crois qu'il m'aime bien même si mes questions doivent l'ennuyer - et me répond qu'il y aura sans doute de quoi souper pour nous trois.

Je lui pose encore des tas des questions mais je comprends que la moitié de ce qu'il me dit. Je pense que j'essaie de tromper un peu mon angoisse à l'idée de pas m'y retrouver... Tout à l'air tellement nouveau, tellement grand et compliqué... Bah, je vais me laisser porter, comme d'habitude, et puis Furlan et frérot sont avec moi, je risque rien ! Eux, ils sauront quoi faire.

On s'arrête un moment et un autre garde vient contrôler la diligence. Notre gardien lui montre des papiers en règle, et on nous laisse passer. Je veux me pencher par la fenêtre pour voir ce qui se passe, mais mon nouveau copain me demande poliment de ne pas faire ça. Il nous annonce que nous passons actuellement le poste de garde du Mur Sina et que nous entrons dans Ehrmich.

La première chose que je vois ce sont les cavaliers ; il y en a des dizaines autour de nous, comme si les gens d'ici étaient pas capables de marcher sur leurs guibolles. Ca sent fort l'odeur des bêtes et les chevaux sont vraiment très beaux et très gros, rien à voir avec les carnes que je connais ! Y a l'air d'y avoir pas mal de soldats dans le coin, je comprends pourquoi on nous laisse ici ; peu de chance de filer en douce avec toutes ces patrouilles...

La diligence stoppe devant un bâtiment qui semble tout petit comparé aux autres. Des soldats viennent ouvrir la porte et nous menotter de nouveau. Mais ! pourquoi ? C'était bien comme ça, on sera sages, m'sieurs ! Furlan me donne une bourrade et me dit de me tenir tranquille. Il me montre Livaï du menton, qui donne gentiment ses mains sans discuter. Il a compris que ça servait à rien de protester. Ok, j'ai compris, je la boucle.

Pendant qu'on m'entrave les mains, je regarde autour de moi. On voit bien qu'on a... changé de Mur, le décor est pas aussi clinquant que de l'autre côté. Le ciel n'a plus la même couleur, et je crois que ça veut dire que le soleil va se coucher car il va bientôt disparaître derrière le Mur. On voit bien plus de soldats que de simples citoyens par ici. Y en a un qui nous regarde avec un drôle d'air, en reniflant, avant de passer son chemin. Eh, je pue pas autant que toi, bourrique ! C'est ça, te retourne pas ! Tu parles à une future exploratrice, là ! Alors un peu de respect !

J'ai tellement hâte d'aller me promener un peu partout dans la ville. Je demande à mon pote si on pourra aller se balader. Il tousse un peu, l'air gêné, et me réponds que nous sommes encore officiellement en détention, et qu'il y a peu de chance que nous soyons libres de nos mouvements avant un petit moment. Ah bon ? C'est pas juste ! On va signer vos papiers pour entrer dans le bataillon - bon, je sais pas écrire, mais je ferais une croix - et après vous nous donnerez nos papiers de citoyens. Pas vrai ?

Il me répond qu'il en sait rien, car c'est la première fois que des gens comme nous sont enrôlés dans l'armée à sa connaissance. Très bien, on verra. Au fait, m'sieur... comment tu t'appelles ? Moi, c'est Isabel. Il me sourit de nouveau, et pendant qu'il remonte dans la diligence qui refait route vers le Mur Sina, il me dit s'appeler Volker. Ok, Volker, merci pour la balade et le cours de géo. Mmh, j'ai pas tout compris mais je vais essayer de rien oublier ! On se reverra peut-être !

Il me dit juste avant de partir que si on est pris dans le bataillon d'exploration, il y a peu de chance qu'on se revoit. Eh, ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

Qu... qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par là ?...


	155. CE CIEL SI BLEU... (mars 844) Furlan Church

On nous emmène, par un long couloir, dans une petite pièce dotée de plusieurs lit et de paravents. Une fois la porte refermée derrière nous, les soldats nous enlèvent nos menottes. Un homme et une femme en blouse blanches nous souhaitent la bienvenue en nous souriant. Je vois bien qu'ils essaient de nous mettre à l'aise, mais me trouver enfermé dans un lieu que je ne connais pas m'angoisse un peu. Livaï aussi, je le vois danser d'une jambe sur l'autre, dans l'attente de la suite. Il a déjà repéré des issues possibles au cas où on devrait s'échapper et me les désigne du regard. T'inquiète, vieux, j'ai vu ; tout se passera bien. Ils ont pas l'air de vouloir nous torturer...

Tandis que les militaires se posent dans un coin de la pièce, les médecins - car ce sont des médecins - nous désignent les paravents. Isabel est emmenée à l'écart par la femme et Livaï et moi nous restons avec l'homme. Isabel nous fait un signe de la main et disparaît derrière un paravent au fond de la pièce. Je sais pas toi, mon vieux, mais je suis pas très chaud... Bien entendu, il nous demande de nous déshabiller et tout à coup, l'idée de faire ça devant ce parfait étranger, et sous les yeux certes peu intéressés des soldats près de la porte, me paraît franchement déplaisante...

Pendant que j'enlève ma chemise très lentement, je demande au médecin pourquoi on doit faire ça. Je me doute de la réponse mais l'entendre de sa bouche me rassurerai... Il me répond que comme nous venons des bas-fonds, nous pouvons possiblement transporter des germes avec nous, ce qui nécessite quelques examens de contrôle avant notre intégration. Et que de toute façon, toute nouvelle recrue doit se plier à cet examen. Ouais, je comprends ça. Il continue en précisant que la vie de militaire implique une certaine proximité physique entre soldats et que si quelqu'un est malade, la contagion est assez rapide. Des visites de fond de chaque soldat sont prévues deux fois par an.

Tandis que je reste assis, torse nu, sur le lit, je vois du coin de l'oeil que Livaï, les bras croisés, attend son tour... ou plutôt l'appréhende. Je me demande s'il se montrera docile ou fera de l'esclandre... Le médecin écoute mon coeur avec un drôle d'appareil, et me pose des questions. Quel est mon âge ? Vingt-sept ans, m'sieur. Enfin je crois. Mes parents m'ont appris à mesurer le temps comme ceux de la surface. Il repère la marque de la piqûre que j'ai reçue à l'époque de la peste - je suppose que tous ceux de notre génération l'ont, je sais que c'est le cas de Livaï - et me demande si je souffre du mal des os des bas-fonds. Non, m'sieur. J'ai eu la varicelle étant petit, mais c'est tout. Quelques rhumes de temps en temps.

Il me fait lever, me pèse sur une balance, et me mesure. Puis il teste mes articulations, et me demande si ça me fait mal. Non, aucune douleur. Si j'en avais je pourrais pas utiliser le harnais ; mais ça, je ne le dis pas à haute voix. Il regarde ma langue, mes dents, mes yeux, et teste ma vue. Il regarde aussi si je n'ai pas de poux, véritable fléau des régiments, qu'il dit. Avec Livaï dans les parages, je peux vous dire qu'on est propre des pieds à la tête, m'sieur !

Il termine l'examen en affirmant qu'il a rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi propre et en aussi bonne santé que moi. Il est étonné que je vienne des bas-fonds. Je jette un coup d'oeil à Livaï en rigolant à moitié et il me rend mon rire silencieux en fermant les yeux. Mais son sourire disparaît quand son tour arrive.

Je me rhabille en gardant un oeil sur lui. Il s'approche à du lit et le médecin lui demande d'enlever sa chemise. Livaï est pas pudique avec moi, mais avec les autres, c'est autre chose. Pendant un moment, j'ai peur de ce que ça donnera une fois qu'on sera dans le bataillon ; faudra pas s'attendre à des chambres individuelles... Allez, mon vieux, il va pas de te bouffer.

Il défait ses boutons avec réticence, la mine renfrognée mais pas coléreuse. Il est juste ennuyé par cet examen. Le médecin le laisse prendre son temps pendant qu'il nettoie ses instruments. Une fois torse nu, Livaï attend, les bras croisés et le jambe posée sur son genou. Il a vraiment l'air de pas vouloir être là... Le médecin se retourne vers lui pour procéder, et tombe en arrêt trois ou quatre secondes quand il découvre le physique de Livaï. Ouais, je sais, m'sieur, on s'attend pas à ce qu'il soit aussi musclé, ça m'a fait pareil la première fois, ha ha ! Faites gaffe, c'est une force de la nature à manipuler avec précautions !

Livaï se montre docile mais sa manière de lever les yeux au plafond à chaque manipulation en dit long. Le médecin lui demande son âge mais Livaï est incapable de répondre. Il connaît pas sa date de naissance. Des maladies dans le passé ? Il a chopé la peste dans le temps mais a été soigné juste à temps. Le toubib remarque sa trace de piqûre sur la hanche, près de l'aisselle. Il note aussi la présence de plusieurs cicatrices, vestiges de combats gagnés. Autre chose ? Un gros rhume il y a quelques années, sinon rien à signaler. Il précise qu'il a toujours veillé à garder une hygiène irréprochable et le médecin acquiesce. Il se lève docilement pour aller sur la balance, et laisse le médecin le mesurer. Je suis étonné par son calme. Mais quand vient l'examen de la dentition, j'ai peur qu'il voit rouge. Il faut une sacrée dose d'humilité pour accepter de se faire examiner comme ça, comme un cheval à la vente. J'ai peur que Livaï en manque...

Pendant que je m'inquiète, Isabel revient avec la femme médecin qui l'a examinée. Elle sautille vers moi en m'annonçant que tout va bien de son côté. Puis, elle remarque Livaï face au médecin qui enfile ses gants, et se fige. Elle doit être aussi angoissée que moi...

Le médecin veut introduire ses doigts gantés dans la bouche de Livaï, mais il esquive et affirme tout haut qu'il refuse qu'on lui fasse ça. Que c'est bon pour les bêtes. Tout s'est bien passé jusqu'à présent, vieux, mets pas tout par terre... Ce type veut juste s'assurer que t'as pas des chicots, c'est rien. Livaï lui montre les dents juste assez longtemps pour que le médecin les examine de loin ; de toute façon, je sais très bien qu'elles sont parfaites, qu'aucune n'est tombée suite à une bagarre - son truc à lui, c'est plutôt de faire sauter celles des autres - et qu'il les nettoie bien consciencieusement après chaque repas. Le médecin affirme qu'il peut pas annoncer avec précision l'âge de Livaï sans examiner ses dents, mais que sa dentition est celle d'un homme qui approche de la trentaine. J'ai toujours su que Livaï était plus âgé que moi, mais entendre ce mot - "trentaine" - me donne soudainement conscience des années passées à ses côtés. Ca me fait un peu drôle...

Livaï se rhabille, et le médecin rédige un commentaire sur notre état de santé, destiné aux infirmiers du bataillon d'exploration. Apparemment, nous sommes aptes, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On nous fait sortir de la pièce, et on nous introduits dans un bureau, où nous attend un militaire à l'air sévère, accoudé à une table. Sans doute le capitaine de la caserne.

Il nous fait asseoir tous les trois - Isabel se met au milieu - et nous demande des informations sur nous. Je suis le seul à pouvoir répondre à tout. Mon nom, celui de mes parents, mon lieu de naissance, ma date de naissance. Il écrit toutes ses données, ainsi que ma taille et mon poids indiqués sur le document du médecin. Quand vient le tour de mes deux camarades, les réponses sont plus vagues, évidemment. Livaï et Isabel ne connaissent pas le nom de leurs parents, même si je sens que Livaï est sur le point de dire quelque chose à ce sujet, mais se ravise au dernier moment. Ni leur date de naissance. Le capitaine renifle, un peu ennuyé, et nous informe que c'est un peu problématique, surtout pour nos papiers de citoyens ; il faut impérativement y inscrire notre date de naissance. Aïe, c'est ennuyeux. On peut pas en inventer une ? Il renifle de nouveau en haussant les sourcils, et répond que c'est peut-être possible, mais il ne peut prendre cette décision lui-même. De toute façon, nous n'aurons pas nos papiers tout de suite. Pourquoi ? On a donné des ordres précis nous concernant. L'état major du bataillon a ordonné que nos papiers ne nous soient délivrés qu'au retour de notre première expédition. Si retour il doit y avoir...

Cette fouine de Smith a tout prévu pour éviter qu'on se fasse la malle trop vite. Intelligent, le bonhomme...

Tout ça pour dire qu'il y a le temps avant que nos papiers soient fabriqués, d'ici là nous devrons nous mettre d'accord avec nos supérieurs sur des dates crédibles. Livaï n'a pas perdu une miette de la conversation mais je sais bien ce qu'il pense : il a pas l'intention d'attendre jusqu'à la prochaine expédition et compte bien se tirer avant. Les papiers ne l'intéressent pas. Quand on aura les documents de Rovoff en notre possession, ce dernier se montrera moins frileux pour nous les faire, ces papiers de citoyen.  
On nous emmène ensuite dans une chambre - en fait plutôt une cellule - assez spacieuse pour trois. Isabel insiste pour rester avec nous, et nos geôliers acceptent de céder. Ce n'est que pour une nuit après tout. Il y a quatre lits superposés, des pots de chambre et une petite table dans un coin. Juste le strict nécessaire. J'aimerais bien pouvoir leur parler maintenant qu'on est seuls, mais je ne sais pas si quelqu'un attend devant notre porte et serait capable d'entendre nos discussions. 

Isabel et Livaï se rapprochent de moi et on se met à chuchoter. Apparemment, tout se passe bien, et si ça continue, on sera intégré au bataillon demain en fin de journée. Il faudra pas se mettre en quête des documents tout de suite, mais faire en sorte de se fondre dans la masse, de passer inaperçus et de jouer les bons soldats afin d'endormir la vigilance de Smith. Fouiller son bureau sera la première chose à faire. Livaï me demande comment je compte m'y prendre. Je sais pas encore, on verra sur place.

J'entends un pas à l'extérieur. On reprend tous une attitude normale et entre alors dans la pièce une femme qui n'est manifestement pas un soldat, poussant un chariot devant elle. L'odeur de nourriture embaume la pièce et j'entends mon estomac gargouiller... Après tout, on a rien avalé depuis notre arrestation. Isabel en salive d'avance, mais Livaï reste calme. Elle dispose des plateaux sur la table - un verre d'eau, du pain, une pomme chacun et une assiette d'un genre de ragoût dans lequel flotte des morceaux de viande assez appétissants - puis s'en va sans un mot en verrouillant la porte à double tour.

Isabel se jette sur son assiette, et moi-même je mange de bon appétit. Livaï semble bouder son repas mais je l'encourage à manger. On aura peut-être rien d'autre jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne le quartier général du bataillon. Et puis, c'est très bon. Meilleur que ce qu'on a l'habitude de manger. Goûte au moins.

Il finit par picorer dans son assiette, comme il le fait souvent, puis la vide avec délice, allant jusqu'à saucer le fond avec son pain, ce que je l'ai rarement vu faire. La bouffe est vraiment pas mauvaise, si ont doit en manger tous les jours, ce sera plus agréable que prévu. Isabel grimpe sur l'un des lits du haut, s'y laisse tomber et ne tarde pas à ronfler de contentement. Toujours aussi optimiste ! Rien ne l'inquiète quand elle a l'estomac plein ! 

Livaï et moi, on choisit les lits du bas. On s'enferme chacun dans nos pensées. Je jette un oeil à la fenêtre - dotée de barreaux en croix - et constate qu'il fait nuit dehors. C'est étrange de voir l'extérieur alors qu'on est... à l'intérieur. Je suppose que c'est tout à fait banal pour quelqu'un né à la surface, mais pour nous trois, c'est tout à fait nouveau. De toute façon, tout va être nouveau pour nous dans les jours à venir. Mais ça ne doit pas nous détourner de nos projets.

Il fait sombre dans la cellule. Je commence à m'assoupir, les bras sous la nuque, et avant que le sommeil ne me prenne, je tourne la tête pour observer Livaï. Une jambe de ses jambes est repliée sur le genou, et il joue avec son foulard ; je distingue sa tache blanche dans l'obscurité... 

Il va sûrement pas fermer l'oeil, il est trop fébrile pour ça. Il a hâte - ou peur - d'être à demain... Moi aussi ; un peu les deux à la fois...


	156. CE CIEL SI BLEU... (mars 844) Faragon Darlett

Smith m'inquiète vraiment des fois ; par exemple, quand il prend la décision d'intégrer dans nos troupes des truands de la pire espèce ! Shadis a beau appuyer cette initiative, ça ne change rien. Le bataillon souffre déjà d'une image considérablement mauvaise, croit-il réellement que cela va arranger nos affaires ?

Il profite de son statut auprès du major... Il y a quelques temps, il ne se serait pas permis de faire ça. Il est vite monté en grade et sa popularité auprès des nouvelles recrues et des anciens n'a cessé de croître. Je ne sais pas s'il s'en rend compte. Bien sûr que si, son escouade est la mieux classée. C'est bien pour ça qu'il affiche constamment cet air arrogant...

Les autres semblent aussi dubitatifs que moi sur toute cette affaire. Assis autour de la table de réunion, Smith vient de nous exposer les dernières nouvelles sur son coup de filet. Ses petits protégés devraient arriver en soirée car ils ont toute la route à faire depuis la capitale. Il compte sur nous pour leur faire bon accueil. Il précise que ces trois jeunes gens ne savent pas grand chose des us et coutumes de notre monde car ils ont vécu d'une façon bien différente jusqu'à maintenant. Ouais, bien sûr, un accueil à la Shadis devrait faire l'affaire. J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Mais le major est resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant. Je romps le silence. Nos soldats vont nous prendre pour des imbéciles ! Ces bandits n'ont même pas suivi un entraînement décent, dans les règles, alors que tous les autres ont sué sang et eau pour arriver jusqu'ici ! Comment voulez-vous qu'ils acceptent de travailler avec eux ? Des criminels de la pire espèce, recherchés par les brigades à ce qu'il paraît ! Quelle honte pour le bataillon !

Shadis lève les yeux et me dit de me calmer. Mais il comprend ce que je ressens. Ces types pourraient semer le trouble dans nos rangs, si en plus il faut leur apprendre les bonnes manières et le sens du protocole. Ce sont les bases qu'on apprend en brigade d'entraînement ! Et puis, ils ont l'air plutôt âgés ! Il faudra les loger avec les anciens alors qu'ils viennent d'arriver !

Et qui s'en chargera ? Autant les coller dans une équipe quelconque, du genre de celles qui restent en arrière, ou à surveiller les chariots. On va pas les mettre en première ligne quand même ! Shadis m'assure qu'ils seront mis au pas par ses soins s'ils font du grabuge. Ok, mais ensuite ? Il choisira lui-même où les placer quand il les aura vus.

Je serre les poings. Shadis est presque toujours du côté de Smith. Je ne suis chef d'escouade que depuis deux mois, ils estiment que je n'ai pas encore mon mot à dire, que je dois encore faire mes preuves. Je rêve du jour où ce satané Smith cessera de me regarder comme une crotte de chien sur ses bottes... Mais mon escouade est mal en point ; la dernière expédition m'a coûté trois hommes. Il ne reste que Sairam, le plus jeune... Je sais que je suis sur la sellette...

Smith me regarde droit dans les yeux - comme à chaque fois qu'il veut convaincre quelqu'un - et m'affirme qu'il comprend mes craintes. Mais que d'autre part, ces nouvelles recrues pourraient bien changer le bataillon en profondeur et contribuer à son évolution.

Je ne suis pas convaincu, gros sourcils. Tu le vois bien, non ? Continue à jouer les bons garçons devant le major, j'ai hâte de te voir te planter. Ces bandits vont nous donner du fil à retordre et t'auras intérêt à les mater si tu veux pas que Shadis te réprimande. Ca te ferait pas de mal, fayot !

Mais quand nous quittons tous la pièce, il a l'air toujours confiant. Par sainte Sina, j'en ai assez de son arrogance... Vivement qu'ils arrivent, qu'on puisse voir un peu à quoi nous aurons affaire. 

Sont-ils aussi exceptionnels qu'il le dit ?


	157. CE CIEL SI BLEU... (mars 844) Livaï

Ils sont venus nous chercher très tôt ce matin. Comme je n'ai pas dormi, ils ont eu l'impression que je les attendais.

Je tiens à me laver avant de partir. Je décollerai pas d'ici avant. Ils pigent vite et nous envoient tous les trois derrière le bâtiment, dans une section à ciel ouvert dédié à la toilette. Il suffit d'actionner la pompe et l'eau jaillit d'un tuyau au-dessus de ma tête. Plutôt ingénieux. On aurait pu se fabriquer un truc comme ça près de la planque.

Je me sens mieux maintenant que je suis propre. Plus disposé à coopérer sans faire d'histoire. Deux militaires a l'air pas commode nous attendent devant une nouvelle diligence qui doit nous emmener au sud. Elle est plus massive, moins décorée, ses roues sont plus épaisses mais plus petites que la précédente. Fabriquée pour faire de longs trajets, sans doute.

Isabel s'assoit au milieu de nous deux, je préfère rester côté fenêtre. Comme ça, si un de ces gars a la mauvaise idée de vouloir m'adresser la parole, je pourrais toujours faire semblant de regarder le paysage. Cependant, je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblant d'être impressionné en ce qui concerne les prouesses architecturales qui m'entourent ; à commencer par le Mur Sina. Cette massive muraille domine la ville à tel point que je me sens presque plus oppressé que dans les bas-fonds... Il me paraît difficile à croire que ça ait pu être construit par des humains... Je sais, d'après mes lectures, que les légendaires titans se trouvent derrière le Mur Maria, et que c'est pour nous protéger d'eux que cette triple enceinte a été érigée, il y a plus de cent ans. Mais comment nos ancêtres ont-ils pu s'y prendre pour réussir un tel exploit ? A les voir, on les croirait davantage l'oeuvre d'une force supérieure...

Celui-ci change radicalement quand on quitte Ehrmich. Notre équipage parcoure à présent de vastes plaines, parsemées de prairies, dont certaines sont cultivées. J'aperçois des paysans en train de bêcher, qui retirent leurs chapeaux pour nous regarder passer. Des panaches de fumée s'envolent au loin, signe de la présence d'habitations dans les parages. Ils ont bien de la chance, ces gens, de vivre en plein air, et libres... J'aimerais me sentir aussi libre qu'eux...

Mes yeux se fixent sur la ligne d'horizon. Même si je ne peux les voir, je sais que les Murs nous enserrent toujours. Que si je pouvais m'échapper de cet prison roulante et marcher aussi loin que mes yeux peuvent porter, je serais encore enfermé à l'intérieur. Cette idée me ramène à la pensée des titans. Si ces murs si hauts existent vraiment - et je l'ai constaté -, cela veut sans doute dire que les titans existent eux aussi. Sinon, à quoi serviraient-ils ? A quoi servirait le bataillon ? J'y ai songé toute la nuit, en regardant les étoiles à travers les barreaux de la fenêtre, accompagné des ronflements légers de Furlan. Si cette menace est réelle, alors elle nous attend nous aussi.

Putain, Furlan, j'espère que tu te rends compte de la merde dans laquelle tu risques de nous mettre...

Les chevaux trottent à bonne allure et nous quittons bientôt les champs cultivés pour un terrain plus sauvage. Des arbres se dressent par petits groupes sur le bord de la route, qui n'est plus pavée. Les cahots se font davantage sentir mais le sol est nivelé alors ça reste supportable. Isabel a quand même l'air un peu malade... Si tu veux vomir, préviens avant, que je te pousse dehors. Mais elle finit par reprendre le dessus et se précipite à la fenêtre en criant qu'elle a vu quelque chose dehors. En effet, je vois une forme noire et bien nette qui se découpent sur le vert de la prairie. Un de nos gardiens se penche à son tour et nous dit qu'il s'agit d'un cerf. Isabel est totalement subjuguée et reste le nez collée à la vitre jusqu'à ce qu'on est passé un coude de la route.

Furlan reste calme mais pose quelques questions aux militaires de temps en temps. Ils disent que nous ferons une halte à Trost afin de changer les chevaux, mais qu'avant cela, il faudra s'arrêter dans un village sur la route pour faire boire ceux-ci. Ils en profitent pour nous rappeler que nous serons sous bonne garde et qu'il est inutile d'essayer de nous carapater. T'inquiète, mon gars, on va pas se tirer. Mais si tu continues à nous prendre de haut, je risque de pas être agréable le reste du voyage...

Isabel dit qu'elle a faim et demande si on pourra manger un bout à Trost. Nos gardiens nous répondent que ça devrait pouvoir se faire, car nous arriverons là-bas à l'heure de midi. Elle se rassoit, heureuse de la nouvelle, et je lui tends le quignon de mon pain que j'avais entamé mais pas fini. ll est encore bon. Elle se jette dessus et on ne l'entends plus pendant plusieurs minutes. Je reprends ma contemplation du paysage, mon menton dans la main.

Je reste hypnotisé par la couleur du ciel. C'est le genre de couleur qu'on ne peut voir que dans les rêves quand on vit sous terre. Un véritable bleu d'une clarté aveuglante, comme artificiel. Un petit bout de nuage passe dans mon champ de vision. Je pense à maman, qui voulait tellement voir tout ça, le ciel, les nuages... Je me demande si elle est là-haut, quelque part... Kenny m'a assuré qu'il l'avait fait s'envoler du haut d'un Mur. Elle doit flotter parmi les nuages maintenant... Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est, un nuage, mais ça a l'air très doux, comme elle.

Le vent se lève car je vois les arbres se courber. Je me rends compte que mes nombreuses lectures m'ont préparé à faire face à ce monde étrange. Beaucoup des notions que j'ai apprises dans les livres trouvent ici une dimension réelle, concrète. Furlan aussi aimait lire, mais pour Isabel tout doit paraître absolument merveilleux. C'est pour ça que je tolère son babillage constant. Elle a bien le droit de poser des questions. Je manque pas de lui donner les réponses quand je les connais.

On arrive enfin dans le fameux village. On nous laisse sortir pour nous dégourdir les jambes car cela fait des heures que nous sommes assis. Un des soldats restent collé à nos fesses mais de toute façon il n'y aucun endroit où se cacher ici. Ce village n'est qu'un petit rassemblement de maisons. Tandis qu'on abreuve notre attelage, j'ai l'occasion d'observer de plus près les gens qui vivent ici. Leurs visages bruns sont creusés par le soleil et le froid, leurs mains sont ridées avant l'âge, leurs vêtements guère moins rapiécés que les nôtres. Je réalise que les habitants de ce village ne ressemblent pas vraiment à ceux des villes ; ils nous ressemblent, à nous. Mais ils ne semblent pas malheureux. Des gamins jouent dans une rue près de moi et une femme sifflote en reprisant quelque chose à sa fenêtre... 

Il a l'air de faire bon vivre ici. Et comme dans toutes les autres villes que j'ai traversées, je ne distingue aucun indigent. S'il y a des mendiants, ils doivent être rares ou se cacher. Ou bien, on les colle tous dans les bas-fonds, pour pas gâter le paysage... Ouais, ça doit être ça.

Une fois les chevaux désaltérés, on regrimpe tous dans la diligence et c'est reparti pour le deuxième tronçon de route. Mon humeur s'améliore un peu. Je me rends compte que j'ai parcouru plus de distance en une seule journée que je n'en ai parcourue depuis que je suis né... Ca fout vraiment le vertige... Le territoire des humains paraît si vaste... Mais on en reste pas moins prisonniers...

Isabel réussit à passer sa tête par la fenêtre et nous annonce qu'il y a un nouveau mur en vue ; cela doit être le Mur Rose. Elle me répond qu'il est pas rose du tout - elle croit faire sa maline - mais vraiment très grand. Est-ce que les titans sont derrière, qu'elle demande ? Non, ils sont derrière le Mur Maria, qui est encore plus loin. Elle siffle entre ses dents et se rassoit. On entrera dans Trost d'ici une heure, nous informent nos gardiens.

On rejoint une file de véhicules amassés aux portes de la ville. Trost est une importante ville commerçante à ce qu'il paraît, et comporte aussi des constructions militaires. Le passage du Mur Rose prend un certain temps. Isabel s'impatiente, elle hâte de grignoter. Du calme, Isabel, oublie pas qu'on est pas en excursion - même si ça y ressemble - mais en mission. 

Notre diligence s'engage sous l'arche sud du Mur Rose et nous pénétrons enfin dans la ville. Une véritable foule nous cerne de toutes parts et je comprends pourquoi on a autant attendus pour rentrer. On roule au pas, ce qui nous donne le temps de regarder un peu les alentours. Trost est très animée et les échoppes pullulent. Des tas d'enseignes dont je comprends pas le sens indiquent des boutiques, mais faut pas imaginer que nos geôliers vont nous laisser nous promener. Ils acceptent de nous laisser sortir mais menottés. Prudents, les mecs... Mais on acceptent sans rechigner. 

On nous emmène vers un grand bâtiment militaire, de forme carrée, qui surplombe toute la ville. A sa base, il y a une caserne. Sur la route, je sens de très bonnes odeurs, dont celle - mon nez ne me trompe pas - du thé... Putain, qu'est-ce que j'aimerai une tasse de thé... Ou une cigarette... J'ai pas faim, mais l'un ou l'autre me contenterai...

On nous sert un rapide repas pendant que nos chevaux sont remplacés. On a à peine le temps de faire quelques pas dehors, Isabel voulait prendre un petit bain de foule. Elle lorgne à la fois les magasins et les poches des passants... Reprends pas tes habitudes ici, petite, laisse les bourses des gens tranquilles. Les militaires nous filent le train, alors reste calme. Furlan la rattrape et lui dit de rester avec nous ou elle va nous mettre dans les ennuis. Il est lui aussi très intéressé par cette effervescence tout autour de nous et affiche un grand sourire. Te réjouis pas, vieux, on aura pas l'occasion de profiter de tout ça, on va devenir explorateurs, tu te souviens ? Il se renfrogne un peu mais hoche la tête pour bien me montrer qu'il a rien oublié.

On monte pour la troisième fois dans cette diligence - mes fesses commencent à prendre la forme des sièges - et je me dis que c'est la dernière ligne droite. Au bout du chemin, c'est le bataillon d'exploration. Et Erwin Smith. Me rappeler de lui me remet en rogne. Je frotte mes mains l'une contre l'autre et m'imagine en train de les serrer autour de son cou... Le jour viendra. Je me suis promis de pas partir sans sa tête, je tiendrai parole. Mais Furlan va rager, si je fais capoter son plan. 

Tandis que j'essaie de me calmer, mes yeux se perdent de nouveau sur les étendues extérieures. Le paysage devient carrément sauvage à présent. Je sais que nous sommes en ce moment même en train de traverser la portion du territoire humain la plus vaste et la moins habitée. Ca se sent à la qualité de la route. Elle est balisée à intervalles réguliers mais peu confortable. Et je distingue aucune habitation.

La diligence prend de la hauteur. Je sens qu'on grimpe un peu... et bientôt s'étale devant nous un panorama absolument stupéfiant... J'ai pendant un moment l'impression d'avoir été transporté dans un de ces mondes merveilleux que maman inventait pour moi...

On surplombe un lac ; oui, c'est bien un lac. Il miroite aux rayons du soleil... Des arbres tout autour, cela doit être une forêt. Ils sont si nombreux et serrés... très hauts aussi. Et au loin, je crois que ce sont des montagnes. Leurs formes grises se perdent dans une sorte de brume et leurs sommets sont blancs... Tout est calme et immobile ; seul un vol d'oiseau donne de la vie à cette vue...

Tu avais raison, maman, tout ça existe vraiment... C'était pas que des légendes... Mon oeil me picote... Je me tourne hors de vue pour l'essuyer...

Isabel dit qu'elle a envie de faire pipi et la diligence s'arrête sur la route. J'en profite pour me soulager aussi. Ca me fait un peu mal de faire ça ici, mais... putain, Isabel, t'as bien choisi l'endroit ! Je crois avoir jamais pissé dans un endroit aussi grandiose ! Mais je me sens coupable... Je peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que si maman est partie en quête d'un endroit où reposer en paix, elle a dû choisir celui-ci. L'air sent tellement bon ; rien à voir avec celui des bas-fonds, ou des villes. C'est un air pur, vierge de toute odeur humaine ; seuls les parfums des arbres, de la terre et de la pluie nous parviennent. Je les aime. Ce sont de bonnes odeurs, saines et innocentes.

Maman avait la même... et cette odeur est restée, je ne sais comment, accrochée à son foulard.

Je me remplis les poumons de cette senteur de nature, et laisse le vent me fouetter le visage, puis on nous fait remonter dans le véhicule. Nos gardiens nous informent que nous devrions bientôt atteindre le siège du bataillon ; il se situe à mi-chemin de Trost et Shiganshina, à l'écart de la vie citadine afin que les soldats puissent s'entraîner à leur aise. Bientôt, un tournant nous masque la vue sur le lac et la route redescend dans les plaines. Je n'oublierais pas ce lac...

De là où nous sommes, à flanc de montagne, je distingue bel et bien un très grand bâtiment, un château en fait, posé sur la plaine et entouré de constructions. Au loin, j'aperçois aussi une petite forêt. Même si cela paraît proche, je sais que nous ne l'atteindront pas avant plusieurs heures. 

Une drôle de pensée me vient alors : une partie de mon destin va se jouer là-bas. Je ne sais pas encore laquelle...


	158. CE CIEL SI BLEU... (mars 844) Erwin Smith

Ils arrivent. 

De la fenêtre de ma chambre, je vois la diligence cheminer le long de la route, et elle aura pénétré dans l'enceinte dans quelques minutes. Le soleil est déjà en train de se coucher, et les soldats ne vont pas tarder à revenir de l'entraînement. Keith est aux commandes des sessions aujourd'hui, il ne sera sans doute pas tout à fait présentable pour les accueillir, mais il ne s'en privera pas. 

Si j'ai vu juste au sujet de ce Livaï, ses méthodes ne donneront rien. J'ai tenté plusieurs fois de lui faire comprendre que les soldats du bataillon ne sont plus des jeunes recrues des brigades d'entraînement, et que les terroriser pour les amener à obéir au doigt et à l'oeil n'est pas forcément la meilleure façon de faire. Les hommes doivent avoir confiance en leur chef pour qu'on puisse les amener à donner le maximum d'eux-mêmes. 

Peu d'explorateurs peuvent affirmer apprécier Keith. C'est un chef dur et intransigeant, il manque de souplesse et de psychologie. On m'a souvent accusé d'avoir pris cette place de bras droit auprès de lui afin de l'influencer, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Keith est un homme chargé de responsabilités, et je l'ai parfois vu craquer sous la pression... Je le soutiendrai tant que je le pourrais mais si je pouvais l'amener à changer d'attitude vis à vis de nos soldats, ce serait un grand pas ; pour le bataillon et pour lui. Il n'est pas bon pour ses nerfs de se mettre dans de tels états uniquement pour briser des esprits rétifs...

Mon but est de changer le bataillon en profondeur. Il a essuyé trop d'échecs ces dernières années. Cela mine notre moral à tous. Mais je garde l'espoir que ces nouvelles recrues, avec leur nouvelle façon de penser, leur façon inventive et audacieuse d'utiliser le harnais et leurs fortes personnalités feront comprendre à Keith qu'il est temps que les choses avancent. 

Les explorateurs ont besoin d'un renouveau. D'un bon coup de pied là où ça fait mal pour comprendre que ça ne va pas.

Faragon va sans doute encore davantage me détester, mais qu'importe. Keith et moi nous sommes mis d'accord pour intégrer ces recrues dans son escouade. Il n'en sait rien, bien sûr. Il sera mis au courant demain, lors de la cérémonie d'accueil. Son escouade a pris un sacré coup depuis la dernière expédition, il est temps de renouveler ses membres. S'il parvient à mater ces trois-là, à s'en faire obéir et à les amener à se battre pour lui, il aura prouvé qu'il est digne d'être chef d'escouade. Jusque là, je me réserve le droit d'en douter...

J'ai tout préparé en amont pour que Rovoff soit mis sous les verrous le plus vite possible, sans que cela ne se sache. Lorsque je me serais assuré qu'ils recherchent bien les fameux documents que je suis censé avoir en ma possession, je jouerais le jeu de la dissimulation afin de leur faire croire que j'ai bien quelque chose à cacher. Il reste une inconnue dans mon équation : je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais jouer la comédie. Je le ferais tout le temps nécessaire, jusqu'à ce que ces trois recrues de choix aient compris leur intérêt à se battre pour le bataillon. Il doit bien y avoir un soupçon de fierté patriotique dissimulée dans ces coeurs de truands. Le cas échéant, ce sera à moi de les convaincre.

Si seulement je pouvais au moins le convaincre, lui...

La diligence est entrée dans la cour. Le jour a encore baissé. Il seront pris en charge très vite et logés provisoirement dans une des chambres de la forteresse. Ensuite, ils seront intégrés dans leur escouade et prendront leurs quartiers dans les dortoirs des anciens. Ils ont dû être mis au courant que leurs papiers d'identité ne seront délivrés que si ils font leurs preuves. Ils doivent les désirer plus que tout... Ils ne s'enfuiront pas ; et il est nécessaire qu'ils comprennent très vite qu'ils ne sont pas prisonniers ici.

Les voilà. Ils descendent de la diligence. Ils ont l'air d'aller bien - leurs gardiens apporteront leur dossier médical au major. Je vois déjà nos troupes rentrer au bercail. Je devrais sans doute aller à la rencontre des nouveaux venus. Oui, c'est ce qu'on attendrait de moi. Mais je vais m'en abstenir ; les officiers de garde dans la cour vont aller chercher Keith pour l'informer de leur arrivée, je n'ai pas besoin d'y aller. Mais il y a aussi une autre raison...

Livaï lève les yeux vers ma fenêtre et me fixe intensément. Il a deviné que j'étais là ; un genre de sixième sens développé dans cet environnement difficile que sont les bas-fonds, sans doute. Il a bien d'autres talents qu'il me tarde de découvrir... En attendant, je vais éviter de lui imposer ma présence. Sa haine est palpable, je la devine... Laissons-lui le temps de s'habituer à ce nouvel environnement avant de tenter une quelconque approche. 

Je sais que tu as envie de me tuer, que tu n'as toujours pas digéré la façon dont je t'ai capturé... Mais c'était nécessaire. Même si je le regrette un peu... J'aurais aimé que nos rapports soient plus sains, mais enfin, le temps passera et peut-être que tu oublieras...

Je n'ai jamais senti autant de colère et de rage dans une seule personne... S'il peut les sublimer et les tourner contre les titans, c'est un adversaire redoutable que je vais leur opposer...


	159. CE CIEL SI BLEU... (mars 844) Furlan Church

Livaï a réussi à se glisser hors de sa chambre, je l'ai entendu. Je ne dormais pas non plus. Pas étonnant qu'il n'arrive pas à dormir ici. Je suis sûr qu'Isabel a suivi le mouvement, elle pouvait pas tenir en place tout à l'heure. Et puis, elle déteste être séparée de nous.

Je suis étonné que nos chambres ne soient pas fermées. Elles sont en général réservées aux notables qui viennent visiter le bataillon, mais elles sont inoccupées en ce moment. Très cossue, la mienne... Ils s'emmerdent pas, ces nobles. Je suis sûr que les troufions qui dorment en bas, dans les baraquements au pied du château, ont pas droit à ce luxe...

Je referme la porte sans un bruit et je rase les murs à pas de loup. Mais c'était sans compter sur Isabel, qui sait pas de montrer discrète. Je la vois sortir d'une salle, sans doute un poste de garde, les bras chargés de bouteilles de vin. Evidemment, dès qu'il y a à boire et à manger, on peut compter sur elle.

Je la rejoins en silence et met un doigt sur mes lèvres pour lui dire de se taire. Je lui demande en chuchotant si elle sait où est Livaï. Elle l'a entendu monter le grand escalier qui mène sur les remparts. Mais elle pouvait pas passer devant ce butin sans prendre sa part. Je vois, les sentinelles sont saoules, affalées sur la table. C'est peut-être pas une bonne façon de commencer, si on se met à voler dès le premier jour... Mais Isabel est très contente d'elle et il faut que je retrouve Livaï. Ce sera l'occasion de parler sans être surveillés.

On monte ensemble l'escalier étroit qui monte le long de la tour. Ca me paraît trop facile, de se déplacer comme ça au siège du bataillon sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Mais je suis persuadé que personne nous suit ou nous observe. Oh et puis, après tout...

Je pousse la porte donnant sur l'extérieur - elle est légèrement entrouverte - et on débouche sur les remparts du château, sous un magnifique ciel étoilé. Je reste bouche bée une minute, puis Isabel me montre quelque chose devant nous. La silhouette de Livaï, sombre sur le ciel sombre, mais visible grâce à sa chemise blanche. Isabel fait tomber une bouteille, qui ne se casse pas dans la chute.

Livaï nous a entendus, c'est sûr. Même plongé dans ses pensées, il garde toujours une oreille tournée vers l'extérieur. On s'approche et je lui reproche en plaisantant de pas nous avoir invités à venir regarder ce ciel magnifique. Je vois bien le couteau qu'il tourne dans sa main machinalement - il garde toujours une petite lame de secours dans sa botte, nos ravisseurs ne l'ont pas trouvée - et j'ai l'impression de pouvoir lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Tu veux tuer Smith, pas vrai ? Arrête d'y penser, vieux. On a un truc à faire, et si tu le tues maintenant, ça fera désordre. Les soupçons se porteront tout de suite sur nous. Te fais pas de bile. Et puis, si ça se trouve, c'est pas un mauvais bougre. Le tuer fait pas partie de nos projets... Bon, ok, seulement si c'est nécessaire, ça te va ? Bois plutôt un coup, Isabel a chouré de la gnôle.

On reste tous les trois, le nez en l'air, à savourer notre bouteille - pas mauvais, ce vin - et je leur dis tout haut qu'il paraît que les étoiles sont des grosses boules de feu qui tournent dans le ciel, mais très très loin. Isabel me répond que je divague. Je te jure que c'est vrai. Enfin on me l'a dit. Tu crois quand même pas que j'inventerai un truc pareil ?! En tout cas, elles sont incroyables vues d'ici. On a déjà vu les étoiles, à travers le puits de lumière, mais ici, elles semblent plus proches, plus brillantes... Certaines personnes croient que chacun d'entre nous a la tête reliée à l'une de ces étoiles. Qu'elles décident de notre vie à notre place. C'est plutôt effrayant, mais... laquelle est la mienne ? Franchement Livaï, tu crois que ces étoiles en ont quoi que ce soit à faire, de nous ? Elles savent même pas qu'on est là ; et puis, ça pense pas, une étoile... C'est juste beau à regarder et ça aide à rêver...

Livaï me répond que c'est pas une étoile qui tourne à des milliers de kilomètres qui lui dira comment il doit mener sa vie. Bien envoyé ! Et Smith non plus, ok, j'ai compris. On reste de nouveau silencieux pendant un moment et Livaï reprend la parole.

Il a décidé de me faire confiance ; il tuera pas Smith dans l'immédiat. Mais il compte sur moi pour trouver vite ce qu'on est venu chercher. T'as raison, vieux. Essaie juste d'éviter le blondinet autant que possible. Je souffle un peu. Quand Isabel s'exclame qu'elle me fait confiance aussi, je me détends vraiment. 

J'ai plus d'appréhension. Les savoir auprès de moi me suffit pour me sentir bien...


	160. COMMENT DEVENIR UN EXPLORATEUR ? (mars 844) Keith Shadis

J'ai ordonné un rassemblement exceptionnel des escouades ce matin, afin de procéder à l'intégration des trois nouvelles recrues. Il est rare que cela se produise hors des périodes de recrutement habituelles, aussi de nombreux visages reflètent l'incompréhension.

Pour les avoir vus la veille, je dois dire qu'ils ne ressemblent pas à ce que j'attendais. Je croyais tomber sur des miséreux faméliques et souffreteux, avec la peau sur les os. Mais j'aurai dû me dire que de tels spécimens n'auraient jamais pu utiliser le harnais de manoeuvre, et encore moins attirer l'attention d'Erwin. Ces trois-là sont des cas particuliers. Et Erwin affirme que leurs talents sont admirables.

Il va au moins me falloir cet argument pour me convaincre qu'ils sont faits pour le bataillon. Je sais bien ce que pensent certains de mes soldats ; que j'écoute trop Erwin et que je devrais prendre seul mes décisions. Mais Erwin est un génie dans un tas de domaines, et il serait fou de ne pas en tenir compte. 

Parfois, je me dis qu'il ferait un meilleur major que moi. Aucun d'entre eux - hormis lui - ne se rend compte à quel point ma charge est lourde. Avoir un homme de confiance solide sur lequel se reposer, c'est vital pour quelqu'un dans ma position.

Ils sont tous debout, les mains derrière le dos, en position d'attente. Leurs yeux sont fixés sur leurs trois nouveaux camarades, qui ont revêtu leur uniforme militaire. On ne leur a pas encore appris le protocole, ils se tiennent encore un peu n'importe comment. Il faudra remédier à cela...

Voici vos trois nouveaux camarades ! 

Je leur ordonne de se présenter. Et ils se font désirer... Tous semblent attendre le bon vouloir du nabot à l'air mécontent - Livaï, si j'en crois son dossier - qui se trouve au centre de l'estrade. Il a intérêt à se décider sinon je vais m'occuper de son cas. Il soupire, et je le vois tourner légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il regarde quelqu'un dans l'assemblée ; je sais de qui il s'agit... Erwin semble à la fois soucieux et concentré, comme s'il essayait de communiquer quelque chose à Livaï avec son seul regard. Je ne comprend pas vraiment ce qui se passe à ce moment, mais Livaï refait face aux soldats et énonce son nom d'une voix ennuyée en levant les yeux.

Il a bel et bien l'air d'une forte tête. Toute son attitude exprime l'insolence. Dans le rapport de l'inspection médicale, il est indiqué qu'il a refusé l'examen dentaire. Ah oui, donc c'est comme ça ? Nous verrons si tu as le crâne plus dur que le mien, gamin. Tu risques pas de gagner à ce jeu. A la première occasion, je te mettrais au pas.

Les deux autres se présentent à leur tour, avec davantage de bonne volonté - même si le garçon, Church, ne sait pas encore comment faire le salut militaire correctement. Ceux-là ne poseront sans doute pas de problème - même si Magnolia devra apprendre à tempérer sa bonne humeur. Le bataillon est une armée, pas une cour de récréation.

Arrive enfin le moment où je dois annoncer leur affectation. Je glisse un regard appuyé vers Faragon, qui s'en rend compte et commence à transpirer... Désolée, mon gars, mais ce sera pour ta pomme. Lorsque je l'informe que c'est lui qui prendra en charge les nouvelles recrues, son visage s'assombrit. Et il lance un coup d'oeil mauvais à Erwin, qui ne détourne même pas la tête. Il essaie de me faire changer d'avis, en arguant qu'il serait plus logique qu'ils soient intégrés dans l'escouade d'Erwin. 

Mais Erwin a pas le temps, ni la place pour eux, Faragon, tu as compris ? Il doit m'aider à parfaire la formation de détection à longue distance qui sera utilisée lors de la prochaine expédition, vu ? La prochaine fois, tu feras en sorte de pas perdre ton escouade, comme ça, tu te retrouveras pas dans ce genre de situation. Et puis quoi ? Tu ne voulais pas faire tes preuves ? Tu as autre chose de prévu pour les jours qui viennent ? Alors arrête de m'énerver et considère ça comme une chance de te racheter.

Je vois bien qu'il approuve toujours pas ma décision, et il reste renfrogné. Je l'imagine très bien en train de murmurer le nom d'Erwin entre deux grognements dans sa barbe. Provoquer une émulation entre les chefs d'escouade est bénéfique pour le bataillon. Celle d'Erwin a toujours eu les meilleurs résultats, si bien que je le laisse souvent agir à sa guise sur le terrain et durant les entraînements. Intégrer ces nouvelles recrues dans son escouade n'aurait pas posé de problème à Erwin, il peut gérer bien davantage d'hommes, mais il n'en pas exprimé l'envie. Je suppose que ses soldats ont trouvé leur équilibre et qu'il ne veut pas le fragiliser en y introduisant des éléments nouveaux.

Ou bien est-ce parce que ce Livaï semble le détester cordialement qu'il n'a pas désiré l'intégrer dans son escouade... Après tout, s'il est si fort qu'il le dit, il aurait dû batailler pour ça... Je sais pas ce qui se trame entre ces deux-là mais il va falloir garder ça à l'oeil. Je commencerai par le mater moi-même lors de la prochaine session d'entraînement. Lui montrer qui est le patron et lui apprendre à respecter ses supérieurs, oui, c'est une bonne chose.

Ils descendent tous les trois de l'estrade et viennent se ranger derrière Sairam, le dernier soldat survivant de l'escouade de Faragon. Livaï traîne les pieds derrière les autres, manifestant son intense désir de se trouver ailleurs. Mais tu es là, maintenant, avec nous, et il faudra t'y faire.

Plus je le regarde et plus je me dis que ce nabot va rester un bon moment parmi nous...


	161. COMMENT DEVENIR UN EXPLORATEUR ? (mars 844) Faragon Darlett

J'y crois pas, ils se sont ligués contre moi, c'est sûr ! Ils ont tout manigancé dans mon dos ! Soit ils cherchent à me faire virer, soit ils attendent vraiment quelque chose de moi ! 

C'est moi qui vais devoir me coltiner ces trois novices, qui n'ont aucune formation militaire ni d'éducation digne de ce nom ! Ils me suivent tous les trois jusqu'au dortoir des hommes, réservés aux anciens. Sairam aurait sûrement pas apprécié de les voir dans le sien de toute façon, à voir l'expression de dégoût que je l'ai vu adopter quand il a appris que ces trois-là seraient ses collègues. Autant repousser la vraie confrontation plus tard. 

Church et Livaï - il doit réellement être né dans un trou à rats pour ne pas avoir de nom de famille, comme tous les individus civilisés - logeront dans celui-ci ; Magnolia sera admises dans le dortoir des filles qui se situe de l'autre côté du champ d'entraînement.

Tous les soldats sont déjà à l'exercice, et les autres chefs vaquent à leurs occupations. Nous sommes tous les quatre seuls dans le baraquement. Je sens les yeux cruels de Livaï me transpercer le dos ; il me déteste déjà, ça ne fait aucun doute. Shadis va devoir lui apprendre la discipline au plus vite. Pendant la présentation, j'ai pu constater que Liva ï lui tapait déjà sur les nerfs, ce qui est une bonne chose ; il faut pas énerver Shadis, c'est la règle. J'ai hâte de le voir le briser...

Dans le meilleur des cas, il sera viré. Qu'il soit bon ou pas, le passé de ce type me répugne. Sa place n'est pas ici. On pourra peut-être faire quelques chose des deux autres - Church particulièrement à l'air bien disposé -, mais celui-là, s'il change pas, il donnera rien.

Ca me rappelle un truc que ce faux-cul d'Erwin répète constamment, pour se faire bien voir : " _un individu, aussi talentueux soit-il, ne peut faire un bon soldat s'il est incapable d'obéir._ " Ouais, il a raison, ma foi. Avec un peu de chance, il se rendra compte qu'il s'est trompé sur celui-là, et qu'il est bon à rien.

Nous entrons dans le dortoir désert et je les emmène vers le fond du bâtiment. Il reste au moins deux lits par ici. Magnolia sautille partout en disent qu'elle veut celui du haut ; mais je l'arrête tout de suite, les filles dorment pas avec les garçons, c'est la règle de bienséance ici. Je sais pas comment c'était dans votre taudis autrefois, mais ici, c'est comme ça. Elle se met à râler, mais Church la raisonne. Bien, ce garçon, si j'arrive à me le mettre dans la poche, la petite suivra ; quant à l'autre...

Livaï se dirige lentement vers les deux lits superposés et tend machinalement la main pour toucher le dessous du lit du haut. De petits moutons de poussière en tombent, mais pas de quoi en faire une maladie, le dortoir est propre. Et j'en profite pour leur rappeler qu'il doit le rester. Dans les bas-fonds, vous viviez peut-être dans la merde jusqu'au menton, mais ici on sait ce que c'est que la propreté, vu ?

Ohlà, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai l'impression que la température vient de chuter... Je me retrouve face aux yeux d'acier de Livaï, qui me fixe, les sourcils froncés, les pupilles presque invisibles... On se calme ! C'est quoi cette attitude ? Oui, je m'adresse à toi ! A toi... je...

J'avale ma salive. Il ne baisse pas les yeux et je me sens mal. Il me regarde comme si c'était moi, le cradingue qui vient des bas-fonds... Comment ose-t-il ? Je suis son supérieur, par les trois Murs ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, alors que je fais que leur rappeler des règles d'hygiène basiques !? Je détourne les yeux... Bon sang, c'est mauvais, ça. Faut pas lui laisser croire qu'il a le dessus... Sinon je vais ramer pour avoir de l'autorité... 

Je reprends contenance et me concentre plutôt sur Church qui s'est mis lui aussi à transpirer avant de se mettre devant son copain et de m'assurer qu'ils tiendront le dortoir propre. La température remonte... Je me sens réellement soulagé ; j'ai bien cru que Livaï allait me sauter à la gorge... Je me détourne en informant Church que la première chose qu'on devra leur apprendre, c'est à bien faire le salut militaire. C'est le bras droit, Church, et les doigts vers le haut.

J'enrage intérieurement. C'est Smith qui m'impose cette humiliation. A travers les yeux de ce type, ce sont les siens qui me narguaient et se foutaient de moi. " _Tu y arriveras pas, Darlett, je vais te faire craquer, je vais te faire tourner en bourrique si vite que tu vas demander ta démission bientôt, aucune chance que tu le mates, celui-là, il t'aura, il te fera faire des cauchemars pires que les titans, et quand tu te seras barré, on pourra enfin bosser entre gens compétents_ ". Compte là-dessus, salaud, t'as beau avoir fini premier de ta promo, tu me connais pas. Je vais te montre comment on dresse un truand...

A moins que Shadis ne décide avant moi de s'en charger ; car je m'en vais de suite lui rapporter l'incident.


	162. COMMENT DEVENIR UN EXPLORATEUR ? (mars 844) Livaï

L'autre tordu sort des dortoirs et je m'attends à l'explosion de Furlan. Ca traîne pas.

Il me gueule littéralement dessus - il est le seul à qui je laisse faire ça - en me disant que je dois pas créer de problèmes et faire en sorte qu'on passe inaperçus. A cause du plan, tout ça. Je l'écoute d'une seule oreille. Ca sale type nous a insulté en disant qu'on vivait dans un tas de merde. Ca implique nécessairement qu'on est des merdes nous aussi, tu piges pas, Furlan ?

Tous ces gens se montrent condescendants et paternalistes avec nous depuis notre arrivée ; ils nous prennent vraiment pour des péquenots qui savent rien de la vie. Alors qu'on en a sûrement bien plus bavé qu'eux depuis notre naissance. Tout ça me fait chier, réellement. Plan ou pas plan, Furlan, si un seul d'entre eux se permet encore de me traiter en gamin attardé, je lui rentre dans le lard. Le bizutage des petits nouveaux, qu'il dit. On y passera sûrement, c'est la tradition ici. Comme dans les bas-fonds d'ailleurs. Souviens-toi comment on accueillait les nouveaux dans le gang, c'était un peu pareil, qu'il ajoute. Ouais, ouais, si tu le dis.

Je caresse du doigt le foulard de maman, noué autour de mon cou. Je me suis rappelé de son existence ce matin, en enfilant cet uniforme qui nous fait ressembler à des nobliaux ridicules. Ca me faisait ressembler à tous les autres, à ce major aperçu la veille, et à ce satané Erwin Smith. Je voulais pas me fondre dans la masse. Je tenais à leur rappeler qui je suis. En fouillant les poches de mon pantalon - et en glissant discrètement mon couteau dans ma botte -, j'ai retrouvé le foulard de maman, roulé en boule. Il était un peu froissé mais j'ai réussi à le rendre présentable en le tirant un peu. Comme à mon habitude, je l'ai pressé sur mon visage, ce qui me suffit pour me rappeler son odeur... Et puis, sans trop y penser, comme si c'était naturel, je l'ai attaché autour de mon cou, comme je le faisais, avant que la vie en groupe ne me fasse perdre cette habitude. Je le faisais surtout quand je me sentais seul.

Mais là, maintenant, il est bien en vue. En me regardant dans le miroir - un grand miroir qui permet de se voir de la tête aux pieds -, je me suis dit que je ressemblais plus aux autres, que j'étais moi-même. Et j'en ai été satisfait.

C'est peut-être un peu puéril de penser comme ça, mais... je me suis toujours dit que ma force devait me venir de maman ; pas de Kenny, même s'il m'a préparé à m'en servir, mais bien d'elle. Elle était forte à sa manière. Pas en frappant les gens ou en leur faisant baisser les yeux ; pas en leur faisant peur ou en leur tirant les oreilles - bien qu'elle me les ai déjà tirées... Non, elle était forte en se montrant bonne avec moi, avec les autres, en supportant les épreuves sans baisser la tête et en gardant sa dignité. J'aimerais être aussi bon qu'elle parfois, et je pense que je dois y arriver de temps en temps... Mais c'est difficile...

Alors en portant son foulard tous les jours, je serais peut-être plus fort pour affronter les trucs qu'on va me faire endurer. Elle est avec moi, nichée tout contre mon cou... Je me demande ce qu'elle penserait en me voyant là où je suis. Est-ce qu'elle serait fière ? Peut-être. Et c'est peut-être ça qui m'a décidé à me comporter du mieux possible.

Quand je pense que je vais devoir obéir aux ordres de de trouduc... Ca me file la nausée... Je sais que c'est temporaire, Furlan, mais ça me paraît déjà trop long. J'espère que t'as prévu un truc pour ça se passe vite, sinon je vais pas tenir... Je te rappelle que si j'ai accepté de faire tout ce chemin, c'est pour avoir ce blondinet sous la main et lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Autrement, je me tire.

Ecoute la petite. Isabel rétorque à Furlan que s'ils nous font chier, on aura qu'à les tabasser et puis c'est tout. Son raisonnement est simpliste mais plaisant... Furlan lui cloue le bec en lui posant une de ses sempiternelles questions mathématiques pour lui prouver que c'est lui le cerveau de la bande. Ouais, c'est pas faux. Mais tu avais prévu qu'on serait dans l'escouade de la grande perche, et c'est raté. Ca va compliquer les choses, non ?

Il faut trouver les documents avant la prochaine expédition. Pas seulement, mon grand. Je m'occupe de Smith aussi. Et si je peux avoir les autres aussi - l'autre grand blond et ce tocard de Faragon -, je m'en priverai pas. Je négocie pas là-dessus, c'est clair ? 

Il acquiesce à contrecoeur. Je sais que ça t'emmerde, mais quand j'ai un truc à faire, je m'y tiens, tu me connais depuis le temps ?

En attendant, je vois une grosse armoire dans laquelle semble rangés des produits d'entretien. Si ce mec pense que cet endroit est propre, il se goure. Je vais lui montrer ce que ça veut dire. Allez, mettez-vous au travail, je veux que ce dortoir et ces lits soient nickels ; autrement, hors de question que j'y crèche.

T'as intérêt à te sortir les doigts, Furlan, si tu veux que je me tienne tranquille.


	163. COMMENT DEVENIR UN EXPLORATEUR ? (mars 844) Keith Shadis #2

Avant toute chose, il va falloir enseigner les bases à ces trois recrues. Ils n'ont pas connu les brigades d'entraînement, et ils ont beau être habiles en vol - ce dont je jugerai moi-même -, cela ne suffit pas.

Je rentre dans le baraquement qui sert d'ordinaire à enseigner la stratégie, vide à cette heure. Les trois nouveaux sont là, les mains sagement croisées dans le dos, bien campés sur leurs jambes. Mes yeux se posent tout de suite sur le plus petit d'entre eux, le dénommé Livaï, dont Faragon m'a rapporté l'insolence tout à l'heure. Je me doutais que ça ne traînerai pas... 

Faragon se tient un peu en retrait au fond de la pièce, dans la même position, en attente. Il espère sans doute que je vais leur faire rentrer du plomb dans la cervelle, à ces trois gamins. C'est exactement mon programme de ce matin. Il faut enrayer toute volonté d'insubordination tant que ça en est là. Je ne sais pas exactement comment Erwin s'y est pris pour les recruter, mais apparemment, ils sont loin de l'état d'esprit requis...

Sauf Church. Lui, il se comporte bien. Il a manifestement le désir de faire bonne impression, mais il n'a pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à se comporter en carpette devant les autres. Je m'arrête devant lui en premier et il se redresse légèrement en faisant claquer ses talons.

Du calme, mon gars. Furlan Church, c'est bien ça ? Essaie de te détendre. Je ne mange pas les recrues ; enfin, pas toujours. Montre-moi comment tu salues. Il tend le bras gauche sur le côté et le replie sur la poitrine, doigts vers le bas, avec sur le visage un air très concentré et sérieux. Ses lèvres serrées démontrent assez son appréhension à l'idée de mal faire. Effectivement, c'est pas fameux, Church.

Regardez bien vous trois. C'est comme ça qu'on salue. Le bras droit replié sur la poitrine, doigts vers le haut, bras gauche dans le dos. Il n'y a que de cette façon qu'on peut montrer sa dévotion à la cause de l'humanité, vu ? C'est ce que font tous les soldats, ceux qui sont destinés à survivre et ceux qui doivent mourir. Et si vous faites parties des seconds, il vous faut effectuer ce salut avec deux fois plus de conviction et d'enthousiasme !

Bien, Church. C'est un beau salut. Tu peux te détendre. J'en ai fini avec toi pour l'instant. Voyons ta voisine, comment elle se débrouille. Magnolia, salue ton major ! La petite tremble tellement qu'elle s'emmêle les doigts et confonds ses bras, à tel point que son salut ressemblerai presque à un geste obscène...

Magnolia ! Elle saute littéralement sur ses pieds en poussant un petit gémissement. Je viens de montrer comment on fait le salut, n'est-ce pas ? Elle hoche la tête. Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas capable de le refaire correctement ? Aurais-tu un problème avec tes oreilles ? Faut-il que je te les débouche !? Ou alors es-tu une empotée tout juste bonne à faire le ménage ? Non, n'est-ce pas ? Salue-moi comme je le mérite. Et rappelez-vous que vous devez me saluer de cette façon chaque fois que vous me croisez ! Trente fois par jour s'il le faut !

Elle se concentre enfin et arrive à me sortir un salut convenable, mais encore perfectible. Encore une chose, Magnolia. Personne n'a besoin de mater vos minuscules nichons ! Alors boutonnez-moi cette chemise jusqu'en haut à l'avenir. Le bataillon d'exploration n'est pas un pince-fesses !

Je vois Faragon s'agiter dans le coin. Me voilà devant Livaï, la forte tête. Qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? Dois-je tolérer qu'une nouvelle recrue sans expérience se permette de parler de haut à son supérieur, alors qu'elle est obligée de se briser le cou pour me regarder dans les yeux ?! C'était un piège, le nain ! Baisse les yeux devant moi !

Il n'obéit pas et continue de me fixer sans broncher. C'est la meilleure, celle-là... Tu sais qui je suis ? Si tu continues de me provoquer, ce sera le gnouf, tu entends ?! Et c'est quoi ce nom stupide ?! Livaï, et puis ? Ta mère a pas cru bon de te dire comment tu t'appelles ou bien tu es trop bête pour t'en souvenir !?

Au moment où je lui lance cette phrase à la figure, je vois un tout petit éclair traverser son oeil droit. Que ?... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu veux me frapper ? Me casser la gueule ? Essaie, Livaï-tout-court ! Prends une chaise avant, ainsi tu auras une chance de m'atteindre !

Church et Magnolia regardent tout deux la scène avec inquiétude. Oui, vous avez raison de vous inquiéter pour votre copain court sur pattes. Je vais lui faire passe l'envie de jouer le mariole avec moi ! On m'appelle "crâne dur" dans l'armée ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

Je me rapproche de lui sans bruit et quand je suis à portée, je lui assène mon célèbre coup de tête fétiche, qui met tout le monde d'accord et qui a remis à l'endroit le cerveau de nombre de recrues. Bon sang, je vois trente-six chandelles ! Je pousse un gémissement malgré moi en titubant vers l'arrière. Faragon se presse pour me soutenir, mais je le repousse. Tu veux quand même pas que je passe pour un tocard devant ces trois-là !?

Ma vue revient petit à petit, et je distingue le petit morveux face à moi. Un tout petit filet de sang coule de son front mais il a pas l'air de le remarquer. Quand le sang atteint son nez, il le remarque enfin et l'essuie machinalement, comme si c'était banal.

Ce nabot a le crâne plus dur que l'acier, ma parole ! Il a même pas bougé d'un millimètre alors que je me tape un mal de chien... Je dois m'être aussi ouvert le front car je sens quelque chose d'humide me couler sur la paupière... De quoi je dois avoir l'air ?!

Je reprends contenance. Je jette un oeil aux deux autres, mais aucun d'eux n'a eu la mauvaise idée de laisser échapper un rire ou d'ébaucher un sourire. Ca vaut mieux pour eux... 

Ok, Livaï sans nom, tu m'as bien eu sur ce coup. Mais je peux te corriger de bien d'autres manières, garde-le dans un coin de ta tête ! Elle est diablement dure mais je ferais en sorte d'y faire entrer un peu de bon sens ! J'en ai maté des plus coriaces ! Tu n'auras jamais gain de cause ici ! C'est moi qui commande ! Salue-moi, qu'on en finisse !

A ma stupéfaction, il me sort un salut parfait ; comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tu nous as tiré un sacré numéro, Erwin.


	164. COMMENT DEVENIR UN EXPLORATEUR ? (avril 844) Isabel Magnolia

Ca fait une semaine qu'on suit les cours d'équitation. C'était pas la première fois que je montais sur un cheval, mais j'en avais jamais vu d'aussi grands ! Ils sont très gentils malgré leur taille, pas peureux du tout. Et ils viennent quand on les appelle. Tanja, la fille avec laquelle je me retrouvais toujours à l'entraînement, m'a dit que chaque soldat a deux chevaux à lui. Avec le temps, nos montures apprennent à nous reconnaître et accourent vers nous quand on est en difficulté. 

Mais c'était pas le plus dur. J'ai toujours eu un bon contact avec les animaux, je les comprends mieux que les humains. Rester sur le dos de mon cheval n'a pas été difficile, mais après il a fallu apprendre à monter avec les fourreaux, et là, c'était plus la rigolade. Je me suis pas sentie honteuse de monter sur un truc pour mieux y arriver, mais il fallait y réussir sans aide. Comment je ferais, en rase campagne, si je suis seule par exemple et sans rien pour m'aider à monter, l'instructeur m'a demandé ? Ouais, c'est vrai, mais j'en suis pas encore là, mon grand. Si tout se passe bien, on sera même barrés avant.

Enfin, c'est quand même génial de monter à cheval ! J'aime bien. En plus, j'ai enfin réussit à grimper dessus avec les fourreaux et sans aide hier, du coup, je me sens très fière ! Aujourd'hui, on va apprendre à utiliser les câbles au galop. Je suis pas la seule à être novice, mais les autres avaient quand même les bases au départ, pas moi. Je me sens un peu angoissée à l'idée de me planter. 

Avant de commencer - on est tous à cheval -, l'instructeur nous donne des recommandations de terrain. Le cheval est vital pour la survie du soldat qui le monte. Si on perd sa monture sur un terrain plat, on a aucune chance de distancer un titan à pied. Les chevaux élevés spécialement pour le bataillon à Ehrmich sont les seuls capables de prendre un titan de vitesse. Ils ne les craignent pas et les titans ne s'intéressent pas à eux ; seuls les humains les attirent.

Ouf ! Ca veut dire que mon ami à quatre pattes ne risque rien ! Tant mieux !

Chaque soldat doit se lier très fortement à son cheval, et il deviendra alors le plus fidèle des compagnons. Si sa monture venait malgré tout à mourir, une autre de remplacement lui sera toujours octroyée à son retour. Pas question que tu meures, ma beauté ! Il a un nom, le mien ? Ou je peux lui en inventer un ? J'hésite à demander, je risque d'avoir l'air bête...

En conclusion, un bon soldat doit savoir prendre soin de sa monture en toutes circonstances, ne pas l'épuiser, la nourrir convenablement et passer du temps avec elle. Chaque soldat a deux chevaux dont il doit s'occuper. C'est dans mes cordes ! L'instructeur nous ordonne de nous disperser et de faire nos exercices chacun dans notre coin. L'objectif : réussir à utiliser les câbles sur le cheval. Je suppose qu'il va falloir utiliser les arbres.

Je me demande où est Furlan... Il devrait être à l'entraînement avec moi, mais je le vois nulle part. Il doit être en train de ronquer dans un coin. Tant pis pour lui, il ne verra rien de mes exploits ! J'ai bien l'intention de tous les laisser derrière aujourd'hui ! Tanja me fait un signe de la main depuis la barrière. Elle s'est fait mal à l'entraînement hier alors elle ne peut pas monter aujourd'hui, mais elle est là pour m'encourager. Je pense qu'elle est plus jeune que moi mais elle est soldat depuis environ six mois, et elle en sait, des choses. Elle m'a un peu raconté comment ça se passait au brigades d'entraînement.

C'était un peu pareil qu'ici, mais en moins dur. Les soldats du bataillon doivent garder la forme et s'entraîner presque tous les jours afin de pas perdre la main. Le bataillon étant souvent à court d'argent - l'Etat paie pas assez, il paraît -, la nourriture est moins importante et on doit se contenter de peu. Je sais, j'ai constaté... Je nage dans mes pantalons maintenant...

Et puis, on y apprend comment tuer un titan... Je lui ai demandé de m'en dire plus. On se sert de grand panneaux en bois sculpté pour simuler les silhouettes des titans, actionnés à la main par des collègues embusqués, et il faut viser juste sinon on est mal notés et on se retrouve à faire tapisserie dans les lignes arrières... Wouah, ça a l'air dur ! Tanja m'a avoué ne pas être encore très douée ; elle a pas fini dans les premiers de sa promo et elle n'a pas eu le choix : c'était soit le bataillon, soit retourner chez ses vieux. Ils ont pas les moyens de l'entretenir alors c'était vite fait.

La pauvre... Même si elle a pas grandi sous terre, sa vie a pas dû être rose...

Allez, c'est le moment ! Je vais tout donner !

Je lance mon cheval au galop vers les arbres et quand j'arrive à leur hauteur, je lance mon câble droit. En plein dans le mille ! Je me réceptionne sur le tronc, à la verticale, et je siffle ma monture ; elle revient au petit trot - bonne bête, ça - et je me laisse tomber sur son dos. Voilà, c'est pas compliqué ! Enfin, je suppose que c'est plus difficile avec un titan... Aaah, plus j'y pense plus je me dis que ces monstres doivent être coriaces. Quand on les évoque, certains de mes camarades deviennent tout blancs...

Tanja vient vers moi pour me féliciter. Tu y croyais pas, hein ? J'étais sûre de mon coup ! Prochaine étape : apprendre à buter un titan ! Ce sera pour quand tu crois ? Pas tout suite, qu'elle me répond. Il faudra d'abord qu'on suive des cours théoriques avant la pratique. On aurait appris tout ça si on avait suivi le circuit normal. Hmm, je vois. On va écouter un type ennuyeux papoter pendant des heures, c'est ça ? Livaï va adorer ça, je crois...

Je me demande ce qu'il fait. Pendant les premiers cours, on était ensemble tous les trois, mais on a finit par nous séparer, je sais pas pourquoi... Peut-être parce que j'arrêtais pas de bavarder avec lui... Il avait fière allure sur son cheval noir ! Je suis sûre que Tanja l'a maté au moins une fois, ah ah ! Je lui ai dit que c'était le plus fort des bas-fonds, que personne osait lui marcher sur les pieds, et je crois bien qu'elle a rougit.

Eh, j'aperçois Furlan, au loin, près du tas de bois avec un autre type. De quoi ils parlent ? Furlan, eeeh ! Tu as vu ce que j'ai fait, c'était bien, non ? Arrête de tirer au flanc et vient nous montrer ce que tu sais faire !


	165. COMMENT DEVENIR UN EXPLORATEUR ? (avril 844) Furlan Church

Putains de coups de soleil... J'imaginais pas qu'il puisse être si cruel avec la peau... On en a pris tous les trois, mais moi je douille.

J'ai réussi à m'échapper du cours avec Walther, il avait envie de discuter. Je suis pas très étonné, beaucoup se posent des questions sur nous, on est de vraies curiosités. Certains nous regardent toujours de travers, mais d'autres, comme Walther, veulent juste savoir comment ça se passait dans les bas-fonds. Cet endroit leur semble presque imaginaire, un peu comme un lieu où on envoie les enfants méchants.

A la vérité, c'est plutôt sur Livaï qu'on me pose des questions. Il ne parle pas beaucoup lui-même et Isabel arrête pas de dire partout que c'était le caïd des bas-fonds, donc ça intrigue. Tandis qu'on se pose un tas de bois, Walther me demande s'il est réellement si doué. Je te déconseille de lui chercher des poux dans la tête. Moi et mes copains, on a tenu seulement quelques minutes contre lui ; il a finit par devenir le chef de notre bande, mais je pense que ça l'a jamais vraiment intéressé. Peut-être même que ça le faisait chier...

Maintenant que j'y pense... Livaï se comportait comme notre leader seulement dans certaines situations ; quand ça pouvait être dangereux, que quelqu'un pouvait être tué ou si un plan lui paraissait trop risqué. Il était plus un protecteur qu'un chef. C'était plutôt moi qui chapeautait tout. Il a jamais été doué pour donner des ordres, on le suivait sans qu'il ait besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Son aura d'autorité nous suffisait.

Ouais, on se connaît depuis longtemps. Et Isabel est pas sa soeur, même si elle adore le raconter. Elle le considère comme ça depuis qu'on l'a récupérée ; elle se faisait malmener par des ruffians qui détenaient l'autorité là-bas ; ils auraient pu lui faire des tas de choses... Eh, ça va, pas la peine de prendre cet air désolé, on s'en sortait tout de même.

Oui, c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte, on a appris à voler dans les bas-fonds ; tous seuls. Les harnais, on les avait... trouvés quelque part, je crois. Je suis pas autorisé à en dire plus, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Eh, garde ça pour toi, d'accord ? Si on est bons ? Il paraît, oui. C'est Erwin Smith qui est venu en personne nous recruter, tu vois le truc ?

Au moment où je prononce le nom de Smith, Walther saute à terre sur ses pieds en reprenant un air concentré et me susurre de me relever. Des yeux il indique une haute fenêtre sur la façade d'une bâtisse tout près de l'endroit où on est assis. C'est un beau bâtiment de pierre blanche avec des fenêtres dotées de rideaux, plutôt cossue ; à la voir on pourrait penser que de simples citoyens y vivent, ça a rien d'un bâtiment militaire.

Mais je vois une ombre se glisser derrière un rideau. Walther m'informe que c'est Erwin qui nous surveille. Dans cette pièce ? C'est son bureau ? Info intéressante que je fais semblant de pas relever... Oui, c'est son bureau, tous les chefs d'escouade en ont un. Walther dit qu'on ferait mieux de retourner s'entraîner sinon on va se retrouver de corvée de patates... Si tu le dis... il vaut mieux y aller. Je m'éloigne derrière lui, les yeux toujours tournés vers la fenêtre et la silhouette sombre qui y reste en faction.

Je me mets à cogiter. Son bureau se trouve donc ici. Enfin. J'ai bien essayé de guetter toutes ses allers et venues depuis notre arrivée, mais c'était difficile ; on est rarement seul dans le bataillon, tout un tas de gens nous entourent constamment. Pas facile dans ces conditions de filer un haut gradé... Mais maintenant que je sais où il crèche, on va pouvoir se mettre au boulot, Livaï et moi. Je l'enverrai en premier dans cette pièce chercher les documents, ensuite je m'y collerai s'il échoue ; Isabel fera le guet en attendant, comme elle ne sait pas lire, elle ne pourra pas déchiffrer ce qui est écrit.

Comme j'ai eu le loisir d'observer Smith depuis quelques jours, j'ai pu remarquer que son grand copain, Zacharias je crois, lui file le train presque tout le temps. Comme s'il le protégeait... Smith a une attitude un peu dissimulatrice, très secrète, même s'il prend part à la vie de groupe. Notamment lors des repas, il n'est pas rare de l'entendre parler fort, et même rire parfois. Je ne sais pas s'il essaie de donner le change, s'il est inquiet... Il évite Livaï le plus possible, et Livaï ne s'en plaint pas. Mais quand ils ont le malheur d'être dans la même pièce... l'ambiance semble se glacer, si bien que même les autres soldats s'en rendent compte. Livaï reste calme en apparence, mais je sais bien qu'il se retient de pas lui sauter à la gorge.

Cependant, Smith est plutôt aimable. Il ne nous prend pas de haut et est même venu demander à Isabel comment se passait sa formation. Il l'a peut-être fait pour être poli, ou pour tenter de briser la glace, cependant il avait l'air concerné. Isabel a bégayé un peu, mais est restée formelle. Elle est pas très futée mais elle dira rien qui nous mettrait dans les ennuis. Elle lui a même rapporté qu'elle était pas contente du tout d'être séparée de nous et qu'elle aimerait bien venir dormir dans notre baraquement. Smith a eu l'air un peu interloqué - c'était plutôt comique - mais l'a remise à sa place en lui affirmant que c'était impossible. Il a bien essayé de nous adresser la parole, à Livaï et moi, cela dit... un seul regard de la boule de nerfs aux yeux gris l'en a dissuadé, je crois.

La vie avec les autres a pas été facile à accepter pour Livaï. Il aime avoir son intimité et s'isoler quand il le veut, mais ce n'est guère possible. Les douches communes, c'était le pire, je pense. Il a refusé dans un premier temps, sous prétexte qu'elles étaient dégueulasses - ce qui était pas faux -, mais il a fini par se plier aux horaires de toilette. Le connaissant, ça pouvait pas être autrement. Livaï peut pas passer une journée sans se laver intégralement au moins une fois.

Le couvre-feu est aussi un problème, pas encore réglé, pour lui qui ne dort presque jamais. Les soldats doivent se coucher tôt pour se lever tôt, c'est la règle. Moi, j'ai aucun mal à tomber comme une masse, les journées sont crevantes, mais Livaï, qui a prit le lit du dessus, n'y arrive pas. Je sais pas trop comment il occupe ses nuits, il n'a pas de livre sous la main.

Enfin, ce qui lui manque le plus, c'est le thé, je crois. Quand il est sur les nerfs, il trouve toujours quelqu'un pour lui refiler des clopes en douce qu'il va fumer derrière les baraquements. Mais ça remplace pas le thé, qu'il dit. Cet endroit, c'est le seul où on peut discuter sans risquer d'être entendus. Enfin il faut faire attention au chef Faragon qui traîne parfois dans le coin, car il paraît que c'est une cachette que les recrues utilisent souvent pour tirer au flanc... et même pour tirer un coup vite fait, si j'en crois les ragots. 

Tandis que je me dirige vers ma monture, qui broutait tout près, je me remets en mémoire ce qu'on doit faire : atteindre le bureau de Smith et le fouiller autant que possible pour dénicher les documents de Rovoff. Livaï en premier, il est meilleur voleur que moi, il laissera pas de traces. Je dois chercher un moyen de lui dire où se situe les quartiers de Smith. Bah, je trouverai bien.

En attendant, essayons de faire mieux que la petite à l'exercice.


	166. COMMENT DEVENIR UN EXPLORATEUR ? (avril 844) Erwin Smith

Je ne sais pas s'il m'a vu... Je crois que oui.

Notre trio des bas-fonds n'est pas encore entré en action. La fille semble prendre un réel plaisir aux activités du bataillon, mais les deux autres attendent le bon moment. J'ai tout fait pour me comporter de manière naturelle ces derniers jours, peut-être que cela les incitera à agir.

Je prends l'enveloppe préparée spécialement pour le stratagème et la cache dans ma poche intérieure. Elle contient des feuilles vierges, mais elle fera l'affaire. Je suppose qu'ils essaieront de fracturer mon bureau pour le fouiller, je n'aurai donc peut-être pas à m'en servir. Le cas échéant, leur montrer que je possède sur moi des documents qui ont l'air importants les orientera. Je sais que je me mets en danger pour ça, mais cela en vaut la peine. 

Mike n'est pas d'accord évidemment. Il ne cesse de me mettre en garde contre Livaï, dont l'attitude laisse assez deviner qu'il souhaite me voir mort. J'approuve cette analyse. C'est bien malheureux, mais cela peut servir mes objectifs. S'il me déteste tant que ça, il ne quittera pas le bataillon avant d'avoir tenté le coup. Mike s'est mis en tête de me servir de garde du corps personnel jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assuré que Livaï ne représente plus un danger pour moi... ou jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt. Je souris toujours quand il évoque cette possibilité. 

Je l'ai mis dans la confidence au sujet de toute l'affaire. Il a reniflé, a affirmé que cela sentait mauvais, mais qu'il ferait en sorte que cela se passe bien. Mike fait parfois confiance à mon flair davantage qu'au sien. Nous nous connaissons depuis l'enfance et même s'il a toujours été plus grand que moi, j'ai toujours marché devant lui.

Quand j'ai choisis le bataillon d'exploration après avoir fini major de ma promotion, il m'a suivi sans hésiter. Mon choix n'a étonné personne, je répétais à qui voulait l'entendre à cette époque que c'était ce que je ferais. Si Nile nous avait suivis, comme il l'avait envisagé, quelle formidable équipe nous aurions formée... Il a préféré le confort et la sécurité des brigades spéciales, et les joies du mariage ; un luxe que les explorateurs ne peuvent se permettre, et il le savait. Je me souviens des brigades d'entraînement avec nostalgie parfois...

Je me détourne de la fenêtre en faisant retomber le rideau. Mike m'appelle à l'extérieur. On a besoin de moi pour planifier l'entraînement pratique de demain. Tous les jours, les titans de bois sont déplacés afin que les recrues ne s'y habituent pas. Sur le terrain, l'habitude ne peut pas toujours servir, il faut savoir faire face à l'imprévu ; en particulier si on a affaire à des déviants. Bien sûr, ces exercices ne peuvent donner qu'une idée imprécise d'un vrai champ de bataille. Mais l'humanité n'a pas encore trouvé de meilleur moyen de se préparer.

Mike m'emboîte le pas dans le couloir - j'ai pris soin de fermer le bureau à clef, il ne faudrait pas que cela paraisse trop facile - et nous descendons les escaliers vers le rez-de-chaussée. Sur le chemin, nous croisons Hanji, excitée comme à son habitude, car c'est toujours elle qui choisit la disposition des titans de bois. Elle a hâte de voir comment nos soldats vont vaincre ses parcours diaboliques. Mon travail à moi consistera à me poster dans un arbre, dissimulé aux regards, et à noter les recrues qui s'y essaieront. Seuls les chefs d'escouades et d'équipes notent les exercices, mais dans les faits, il suffit d'avoir survécu à une expédition pour pouvoir y prétendre.

Hanji marche un peu avec nous en papotant. Le son de sa voix peut en énerver beaucoup, et ses sautes d'humeur sont légendaires dans le bataillon, mais j'ai appris à m'y habituer. Elle est encore jeune mais ses résultats excellents lui ont valu de vite monter en grade. Cependant nous savons tous que ce qui intéresse Hanji ce ne sont pas les combats, mais les titans eux-mêmes. Elle leur voue une véritable adoration que d'aucun jugerait un peu malsaine. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'avis là-dessus.

Après tout, chacun a ses propres motivations dans le bataillon... Je n'y fais pas exception...

Mike renifle bruyamment, ce qu'il fait toujours en présence d'Hanji. Il espère toujours lui faire comprendre ainsi qu'elle possède une odeur exécrable - enfin, c'est ce que j'imagine -, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de traîner souvent avec elle. Je me méprends peut-être sur son attitude. Hanji n'est pas particulièrement soignée, elle passe beaucoup de temps dehors, notamment sur le Mur Maria, à observer les titans qui se risquent au pied des murailles. Elle peut rester des heures suspendue à son câble dans l'espoir d'en apercevoir un. Mike dit dans ces cas qu'elle essaie " _de leur caresser la tête_ ", ah ah ! Les gens "normaux" fuient les titans, ou du moins essaient de pas les avoir dans les parages, mais Hanji est un cas à part. Elle a tendance à effrayer les nouveaux.

On peut en dire autant de moi, du reste. Je suis connu pour être juste mais intransigeant, et mon escouade est respectée. Ce n'est pas comme si j'attachais beaucoup d'importance à ce que l'on pense de moi ; je ne suis pas major. Ce qui compte pour moi c'est l'image du bataillon et faire mon travail correctement.

Nous parcourons la distance jusqu'à la forteresse en diligence. Il y en a toujours une qui stationne devant le bâtiment. Hanji nous quitte en cours de route et demande à Mike s'il veut bien l'accompagner jusqu'à la forêt pour lui dire comment il juge son parcours. Je lui dit d'y aller, que de toute façon la réunion avec Keith ne le concerne pas, car c'est son jour de relâche demain. Il renifle, me dit d'être prudent et s'éloigne avec Hanji.

Je continue seul jusqu'à la forteresse et je descends une fois dans l'enceinte. C'est là que je l'aperçois.

Il marche dans ma direction, d'un pas décidé et bruyant ; ses bottes claquent sur les pavés. Il a dû emprunter la porte principale. Je ne sais pas où il va... Mais moi, je sais où je vais.

Je me redresse un peu, et me mets également à avancer dans sa direction afin de gagner le bureau de Keith. Il ne dévie pas d'un iota de sa trajectoire... Quand nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques pas, je distingue son visage. Ses yeux sont fixés droit devant lui, mais je sais bien qu'il a noté ma présence. Je me dis qu'il va sans doute faire un écart afin d'éviter de m'approcher - je suis son supérieur, c'est donc à lui de me céder le passage - mais il n'en fait rien. Il continue tout droit et au moment où j'arrive à sa hauteur, une sensation de froid m'assaille. 

Je sais bien qu'il n'est pas ce qu'il paraît être. Je l'ai vu plus d'une fois prendre part à des exercices avec ses deux amis, avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté, et je sais qu'il est capable de se montrer bienveillant. Mais il n'a aucune bienveillance pour moi... La raison de son animosité va plus loin que ce que je lui ai fait subir dans les bas-fonds ; il recherche la confrontation mais attend sans doute une raison légitime de la provoquer... Je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir. 

Je continue aussi droit devant moi sans crainte et il se retrouve dans mon dos. J'ai envie de me retourner, juste pour voir s'il s'est arrêté pour m'observer ; ou s'il va finalement me jeter quelque chose, une insulte ou une pierre. J'aimerais presque qu'il le fasse, ce serait préférable à ce silence pesant...

Il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de l'amener à s'exprimer franchement...


	167. COMMENT DEVENIR UN EXPLORATEUR ? (avril 844) Livaï

C'est à moi de m'y coller en premier. J'aurai dû m'y attendre. Furlan a mis le temps avant de trouver où se terre cette grande perche. 

Tout le monde est en train de souper au réfectoire, j'ai réussi à m'esquiver sans me faire suivre, prétextant un mal de tête catastrophique. On me croit en route pour le baraquement. Au lieu de ça, j'ai pris mon cheval et j'ai fait un saut jusqu'ici. Ce bâtiment est à l'écart de la forteresse, près du terrain d'entraînement. C'est désert à cette heure. Seul le hennissement des chevaux trouble le soir.

Me voilà devant la porte de son bureau. Si j'avais des doutes, son nom est écrit sur une petite plaque juste à côté. Ca se refuse rien, hein ? C'est pas difficile de crocheter une serrure quand on a le matos sur soi ; ce qui est mon cas. On perd pas les bonnes habitudes... Après quelques secondes à tripoter le mécanisme, il cède enfin et la porte s'ouvre en grinçant un peu.

Il fait sombre dans la pièce. Elle est carré à première vue, dotée d'un bureau massif, d'un divan dans un coin et d'une vaste bibliothèque à côté de l'entrée. Rien sur les murs, à part un petit tableau. Je distingue des meubles de rangement derrière le bureau, avec plein de tiroirs... Ok, autant s'y mettre tout de suite.

Je passe à côté du bureau et je remarque une tasse sur une soucoupe, à côté d'un encrier garni d'une plume. Il reste un fond de quelque chose là-dedans. Voyons voir ce qu'il boit, ce monsieur. Je me penche, et je renifle la tasse, juste un peu... Ah tiens, du thé. Surprenant. Mais du vert, il fallait s'y attendre, cette grande perche a aucun goût.

Je me mets à ouvrir les tiroirs un peu au hasard et je fouille dans la paperasse qui s'y trouve. Y a vraiment des tas de trucs divers. Ce mec s'occupe de plein de choses différentes. Il y a des relevés de comptes, des carnets de notes sur les expéditions, des croquis, des plans... Je parcours des yeux les textes qui me passent entre les mains, mais aucun ne porte le nom de Rovoff.

Je passe à un autre tiroir. Chou blanc. Dans un autre, je découvre des sachets de thé - je les lui tirerais bien, mais j'aime que le noir -, un briquet et des cigarettes. Monsieur fume comme un voyou ? Je m'en voudrais de le laisser se pourrir la santé... Par ici, les cibiches. Il se rendra compte de rien, il pensera les avoir perdues. Je connais pas cette marque. Sans doute réservée à ceux de la haute...

Il pensais sans doute l'autre jour que je m'écarterais de son chemin, pour lui témoigner du respect... Il a dû s'étouffer d'indignation, le pauvre ! Quand je me suis retourné pour voir sa réaction, il en eu aucune, mais je sais bien qu'il en pensait pas moins.

Je déteste ça, qu'on m'ignore quand je fais en sorte qu'on me remarque... Cette grande perche perd rien pour attendre... J'ai pensé si fort à ce moment-là que je serais celui qui le tuerai qu'avec un peu de chance, il a dû l'entendre... Mais il y a un truc qui m'a encore plus mis hors de moi ; après l'avoir vu de près en pleine lumière, j'ai pu constater que ses yeux avaient la couleur du ciel... Bah, cette histoire de couleur des yeux, c'est des conneries, maman.

Tandis que je me mets en tête de m'attaquer à un autre tiroir, je vois un truc bizarre, là où le tableau est accroché. Il semble pas collé contre le mur, comme s'il y avait un truc derrière... Ca sent le jackpot. Furlan mon vieux, tu vas peut-être pas avoir besoin de te risquer jusqu'ici, parce que ça sent le coffre-fort. Un type prudent et important comme lui mettrait forcément des documents de valeur dans une cachette comme ça. Enfin, faudra juste lui dire que niveau dissimulation, on peut faire mieux.

Et si on allait mettre le nez dans les secrets de cette grande perche, voir un peu ce qui le fait courir ?

Voyons cette serrure : conventionnelle, aucun problème. Je réitère le processus, pendant un peu plus longtemps, puis j'entends le déclic de la victoire. Le petit battant s'ouvre devant moi et je jette un oeil. Plutôt décevant ; des papiers, des enveloppes, un petit médaillon avec... oui, c'est bien ça, avec un portrait dedans. Celui d'un type... Lunettes, barbe... Il ressemble un peu à Smith ; pendant un moment je me demande même si je l'ai pas déjà vu... Bah, sans intérêt. Voyons la paperasse.

Il y a un peu d'argent dans une des enveloppes, de belles pièces rutilantes, on les dirait neuves... Sentimental, peut-être... Je les prendrais bien mais je saurais pas où les planquer et puis j'en ai pas l'usage. J'ouvre une autre enveloppe avec une lettre à entête dedans. Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? Apparemment, monsieur Smith entretient une relation galante avec une certaine Mary... Beurk... Il a fallu que je tombe sur les histoires de fesses de cette grande perche, malheur à moi. Enfin si j'en crois la date qui figure sur les lettres, elles remontent à pas mal de temps. Un amour de jeunesse, sans doute...

Je m'en fous. Où sont les documents, putain ?! Y a rien que des choses stupides dans ce coffre ! L'heure tourne, je dois me grouiller. Je remets les objets dans la position où je les ai trouvés, et je referme le coffre. J'essaie les tiroirs du bureau, mais certains sont fermés à clef. Bordel, je vais pas avoir le temps ! On verra plus tard, je dirais à Furlan qu'il reste les tiroirs du bureau à fouiller. Et...

Oui, cette grande bibliothèque... Ca me paraît une bonne planque, on peut y glisser des tas de choses, entre les livres ou dedans... Je me dirige vers la porte et contemple les rayonnages, en me demandant comment je vais compulser tout ça... Je peux peut-être feuilleter ceux du bas, les autres sont hors de ma portée. Ah, merde, si je m'y mets maintenant, je vais pas en sortir ! En plus je suis en manque de bouquins ! Et si j'en prenais un, il verrait rien ? Je pourrais me bricoler un bougeoir à la tête de mon lit, et passer la nuit à lire. Bof, rien que des trucs trop compliqués, c'est une tête, ce blondinet.

Je recule un peu pour examiner les titres des livres du haut. Et je tombe en arrêt. Ce salopard, il a... mais oui, c'est bien ça, il a la série complète du " _Royaume des Trois Déesses_ " ! J'y crois pas ! J'ai jamais réussi à trouver le quatrième volume ; et ils sont là, tous les sept ! Ils sont trop haut, merde... Peur-être que si j'approche le fauteuil, je pourrais l'atteindre... Non, non, pas le temps, et puis je dois retourner faire mon rapport au "capitaine" Furlan. On a quartier libre pendant une heure avant d'aller se pieuter.

Je remets tout en place, et je sors de la pièce en refermant derrière moi. L'idée de ce bouquin va me rester dans la tête toute la nuit, j'crois bien...


	168. COMMENT DEVENIR UN EXPLORATEUR ? (avril 844) Hanji Zoe

Je me poste devant le tableau noir, l'air un peu sévère, histoire de capter leur attention. J'ai déjà la réputation d'être loufoque, et si je veux pouvoir m'exprimer comme je l'entends, je dois leur montrer que s'il existe un expert en titans ici, c'est bien moi !

Je toussote un peu, pour me donner un genre, et les regarde tous un par un, profitant d'un reflet de lumière sur mes lunettes pour ne pas qu'ils le remarquent. Les trois nouveaux sont au fond : le grand blond à l'air sympa, la petite rousse excitée et le petit brun ténébreux qui fait la gueule. Les autres sont les recalés. Parfait ! Il est temps de commencer mon cours magistral !

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis Hanji Zoe ! Certains d'entre vous me connaissent, mais pas tous ! Je vais donc me présenter ! Ni tirez pas ces têtes, ce sera pas long ! Je suis chef de la seconde escouade du bataillon, mais pas seulement. Mon véritable boulot ici, c'est d'apprendre tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur les titans, et de vous restituer ce savoir autant que possible. Si le bataillon est aujourd'hui capable de tenir tête à ces géants fascinants, c'est grâce aux gens comme moi ! Et je vous assure qu'il y en a long à apprendre ! Mon but n'est pas de tout vous décrire en détail - quoique si certains sont intéressés, je serais ravie de tout leur expliquer ! Mais de vous donner les informations nécessaires pour vous permettre de survivre face à eux plus de quelques minutes ! 

Aucun de vous n'a encore vu de vrais titans ; vous avez tous été recalés lors de l'exercice pratique d'hier, hormis les trois du fond qui ne s'y sont encore jamais essayé, pour des tas de raisons sans doute. Le niveau d'exigence du bataillon est bien supérieur à celui des brigades d'entraînement ! Dans ce régiment, vous ne vous tournerez pas les pouces en rêvant seulement de titans, vous allez les affronter ! Si vous avez échoué face à ces titans de bois, vous ne tiendrez pas la distance face aux vrais ! Il est temps de vous rappeler les infos de base.

Mes élèves s'agitent un peu sur leurs chaises, mal à l'aise, angoissés à l'idée de m'écouter parler des heures. Je le ferais s'il le faut. Mais j'essaierai d'être concise...

Pour commencer, les titans sont des créatures effrayantes. Mais aussi passionnantes ! Aussi intéressantes à étudier que n'importe quelle espèce animale - et même davantage ! J'ai passé des heures à les observer du haut du Mur Maria avant d'en arriver à cette conclusion ! Je vais vous raconter comment ça s'est passé - le premier rang s'affaisse en avant en soupirant.

Alors que je venais d'entrer dans le bataillon - première de promotion il y a huit ans de cela -, on nous a emmenés sur le Mur Maria afin de procéder à l'entretien de l'artillerie en place. Mais je n'ai été que peu intéressée par les canons pour tout vous dire. Je me souviens de ce matin-là... La brume s'était levée dans la plaine à l'extérieur et on y voyait quasiment rien. Mais je distinguais les silhouettes errantes des géants qui arpentaient ces espaces, et dont je n'avais qu'entendu parler. Tout comme vous, les titans étaient encore une vague rumeur pour moi à ce moment-là. Mais ce matin-là, je les ai vus.

Et particulièrement l'un d'entre eux. Il s'est avancé vers la porte sud en battant des bras et la démarche peu assurée ; je me suis dit qu'il avait l'air très gauche et pas franchement redoutable... Mais il semblait comme attiré par quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait atteindre. Ce n'était pas nous, les recrues du bataillon, il ne nous regardait même pas. Mais moi je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder ! De là où j'étais, je ne voyais pas grand chose. Je distinguais seulement sa tignasse blonde. Il est resté près du Mur, les bras ballants, comme désemparé, puis il s'est mis à le longer et est passé en dessous de moi. Je me suis mise à plat ventre sur les remparts afin de mieux l'observer, pendant que mes camarades faisaient reluire l'acier des canons - évitez de suivre mon exemple si vous ne voulez pas vous faire réprimander !

Deux jours, plus tard, nous y sommes retournés et mon titan était toujours là. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'il avait dû attendre ici tout ce temps ; peut-être qu'il voulait nous parler, nous faire la conversation... Je sais, c'est stupide, mais ça donnait cette impression ! A un moment, il a même levé la tête vers moi, et j'ai vu qu'il avait une très grande bouche et de très grands yeux. Sa physionomie n'était pas très harmonieuse mais indéniablement humaine. J'ai été étonnée de constater cette ressemblance... La plupart des gens vous diront que ce ne sont que des monstres, mais je ne suis pas de cet avis... Peut-être nous sont-ils apparentés d'une manière ou d'autre autre...

Au fil des jours, je tenais mon rendez-vous avec mon titan ; j'ai même fini par lui donner un nom, Alwin ; je me sentais plus proche de lui comme ça. Il passait ses journées à arpenter la plaine, à s'éloigner, puis à revenir près de la porte, dans une sorte de manège constant. Il me faisait de la peine, je dois bien l'avouer...

Les premiers rangs sont en train de tourner de l'oeil... Il est temps de les réveiller...

Alors, un jour, j'ai eu envie de m'approcher ; juste un peu, pour le voir de plus près. Je me suis suspendue à mon câble et suis descendue en rappel le long du Mur Maria, alors que le major Shadis avait le dos tourné - ne le faites jamais ! Alwin m'a remarquée et il s'est dirigée vers moi, en courant ! Je me disais qu'il voulait sans doute me gober, alors je me suis arrêtée juste au-dessus de sa tête, hors de portée de ses bras, qui étaient très courts. Mais il avait un merveilleux sourire ! Je vous assure ! Il avait le visage d'un enfant joyeux, alors que jusqu'à présent j'avait pensé qu'il était triste ! Il lançait ses bras vers moi, en vain, et plus je le regardais, plus je le trouvais pathétique... J'avais pitié de sa misérable condition, tout comme j'avais pitié de celle des humains...

Une semaine plus tard, je suis retombée sur Alwin, lors d'une expédition. Il nous coursait avec quelques-uns de ses copains... Je n'ai pas pu le tuer. C'est Erwin Smith qui l'a fait. Sans broncher. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, il nous aurait bouffé sans aucun doute. Mais je dois bien admettre que cela m'a fait quelque chose...

Mmh, tout cela pour dire - les premiers rangs se redressent - que les titans ne sont pas forcément ce qu'ils semblent être. Vous serez sans doute vous aussi fascinés par eux quand vous les verrez, mais avant cela, vous devez vous rappeler de ce qu'ils sont et de ce que nous savons à leur sujet. Et je m'adresse particulièrement à nos trois privilégiés qui ne sont pas passés par les brigades d'entraînement ! Concentrez-vous !

Les titans que nous connaissons jusqu'à présent font entre trois et quinze mètres. Ne vous fiez pas à la taille, les plus petits ne sont pas les moins dangereux ! Bien que leur apparence physique tienne le plus souvent du mâle humain, ils sont tous atteints de déformations ; ils sont tous différents, mais dépourvus d'organes reproducteurs. On ne sait donc pas comment ils se reproduisent, ni même s'ils le font. Le rôle du bataillon, entre autres explorer les monde extérieur pour en dresser une carte précise qui permettra, si notre destin le veut, une plus vaste opération en vue de reprendre les terres, est aussi de déterminer d'où viennent les titans.

Un autre de nos rôles est de comprendre leurs motivations. Bien qu'ils semblent stupides, ils paraissent tous provenir d'un point très éloigné au sud et convergent tous vers nos Murs. Leur seule ambition est de manger des humains, bien qu'ils n'en aient pas besoin pour vivre ; ils sont dépourvus de système digestif. Quand un titan meurt, son corps et son sang s'évaporent en quelques minutes, ce qui rend les analyses difficiles. Je ferais tout pour un échantillon de peau ou de sang de titan utilisables !

Nous arrivons à ce qui vous intéresse en premier lieu : comment tuer un titan ? On vous a déjà expliqué certaines choses lors de votre entraînement, mais je vais en préciser certaines. Sachez que des tas de soldats sont morts pour que nous puissions en arriver à ces conclusions. L'équipement tridimensionnel lui-même est le fruit de ces recherches et études. Il est le meilleur outil permettant de tuer un titan.

Je prends une craie et commence à tracer sur le tableau le schéma d'un titan vu de dos. Il varie à chaque fois selon les artistes, mais ce dessin est sans aucun doute celui qui a le plus orné ce tableau au fil des années... Je me débrouille pas trop mal pour ma part ! Je trace autour du bas de sa tête un cercle et l'indique à mes élèves de nouveau attentifs.

Cette zone, longue d'un mètre et large de dix centimètres, est le seul point faible connu des titans. Attaquez-vous à tout autre partie de leur corps et celle-ci sera restaurée dans les minutes qui suivent. Mais, sans qu'on sache encore pourquoi, couper cette zone est mortel pour eux. Elle est figurée sur les titans de bois dont vous vous servez pour l'entraînement. Si vous tranchez la chair assez profondément, alors le titan est vaincu ! Vous êtes notés durant l'exercice sur la profondeur de vos coupes, alors faites attention ! Une coupe superficielle ne sera pas suffisante ! Beaucoup d'entre vous ont fait cette erreur ! Vous devez être à la fois précis, rapide et y mettre toutes vos forces ! 

Je vois les yeux du petit brun s'allumer au fond de la pièce. Il a gardé les bras croisés sur la poitrine et la jambe nonchalamment posée sur son genou, mais quand j'ai abordé le sujet de l'attaque, il est devenu attentif. Autant en profiter et lui coller un peu les miquettes...

Je vais finir par un autre rappel qui vous paraîtra hautement vital sur le champ de bataille. Il existe deux types de titans connus. Les plus courants ont un comportement "normal", à savoir se diriger vers les groupes d'humains les plus importants et les plus proches, c'est ce qui les intéresse. Ils sont faciles à berner et à attirer, on peut les manipuler quelle que soit leur taille. Mais leurs petits frères, les déviants, sont d'une autre trempe ! Ils sont absolument captivants à observer mais vous aurez peu de temps pour ça ! Car les déviants ont un comportement imprévisible qui peut totalement perdre nos stratégies ! Ils agissent comme bon leur semble, attaquant parfois des humains isolés sans logique ; ils leur arrivent même de se battre avec leurs semblables ! Ca veut dire qu'ils ne sont pas plus intelligents, mais plus.. fous ! 

Il est formellement interdit à des nouvelles recrues de s'attaquer à un déviant, seul ou en groupe. Si vous croisez cette merveille, faites demi-tour et regroupez-vous autour de votre chef ou des vétérans qui en ont vu d'autres, ils s'en occuperont ! Peut-être serez-vous alors à votre tour autorisés à vous y frotter à votre prochaine sortie ! Si vous survivez, bien sûr !

Mmh, si vous avez d'autres questions plus précises à me poser sur les titans, je serais absolument ravie d'y répondre ! Il y a encore tellement à en dire ! Toi... Magnolia ! Tu as des questions ? Oui ? Pourquoi y a-t-il encore des titans si le bataillon n'a pas arrêté d'en tuer depuis des années ? Bonne question ! Comme je l'ai dit, nous ne savons pas s'ils se reproduisent, ni comment ils se multiplient ; cela fait partie des choses que le bataillon doit découvrir ! Mais, il est vrai que leur nombre ne semble pas diminuer... Si ça t'intéresse, on peut se voir après la séance, je te ferais part de mes théories ! Non ? Bon, très bien, une autre question ?

Le brun, Livaï, lève la main, comme un bon élève. D'après ce qu'on m'en a dit, c'est guère dans ses habitudes de se montrer poli... Je m'attends au pire... Oui ?

Si les titans reviennent tout le temps, à quoi ça sert de sacrifier des vies pour les affronter ?

Et bien... tu vois... l'humanité n'est pas destinée à vivre entre ces Murs. Notre instinct nous pousse à sortir encore et toujours à l'extérieur pour trouver un moyen de reconquérir ces terres qui nous appartenaient autrefois. Comment pourrions-nous le faire si nous restons cloîtrés ici ? Tu préfèrerais demeurer prisonnier de ces Murs alors que tant de mystères nous attendent au-delà ?

Il me répond que l'espace entre les Murs lui paraît bien suffisant pour y vivre tranquillement, et qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de sortir. Oui, je suppose que pour un type qui a vécu jusqu'à présent dans les bas-fonds, le territoire humain tel qu'il est actuellement doit paraître bien assez immense, merveilleux et mystérieux. Je ne le lui dis pas à haute voix. 

Je ne lui dis pas non plus qu'à la longue, cet espace lui paraître bel et bien minuscule... quand il aura compris à quel point le monde est vaste.


	169. COMMENT DEVENIR UN EXPLORATEUR ? (avril 844) Livaï #2

C'est mon tour aujourd'hui. Je vais devoir me mesurer à leurs titans de carton avec deux autres recrues. Enfin un peu d'action, je commençais à m'emmerder sec.

Isabel est actuellement en cours d'arts martiaux, et Furlan... et bien, s'il s'en est tenu à ce qu'on a dit hier, il doit être en train de fouiner dans la forteresse pour trouver la piaule de la grande perche. Je lui ai bien signalé qu'il y avait pas de chambre dans le bureau, et qu'il devait pioncer ailleurs. A lui de trouver où, moi, j'ai fait mon boulot.

Je vérifie consciencieusement mon équipement, en m'assurant que les courroies sont bien bouclées, mes fourreaux bien calés sur mes cuisses et mes bonbonnes de gaz pleines. Mes câbles fonctionnent bien aussi, je les ai testés. Le ciel est clair aujourd'hui ; on va devoir traverser une petite forêt et attaquer les faux titans qui se présenteront devant nous. Chaque attaque sera notée par un examinateur caché quelque part. Je connais pas trop les critères, mais je ferais avec. Je devrais me débrouiller. Faragon nous donne les dernières recommandations ; je suis le seul de son escouade à passer, et il sait que je gère. Qu'il s'avise pas de me rabaisser devant les autres. Son rôle sera seulement de nous suivre et d'intervenir si quelque chose de dangereux doit se produire.

Je suis assez excité par ce qui va se passer. Bien que j'ai pris part à des sessions de vol - avec ce minable de Sairam qui peut pas me blairer -, c'est la première fois que je vais utiliser tous les éléments de l'équipement 3D. A commencer par les lames.

Elles sont plates, très fines, pas trop longues ; pas si différentes d'un bon vieux couteau de truand. Tandis que les autres se préparent, je cherche une bonne façon de les tenir. J'ai déjà fait des essais avant pendant les sessions, mais je crois que la meilleure méthode, c'est celle de Kenny. Je tourne ma lame de droite vers le bas, tranchant vers l'arrière, comme à mon habitude. Ah, je retrouve la vieille sensation et tout à coup, cette épée m'est familière ; elle trouve naturellement sa place dans ma main.

Et v'là l'autre qui se ramène... Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore ? Quoi, c'est pas la manière conventionnelle de tenir les épées ? Tu me soules, mec. Je sais ce que je fais. Ouais, c'est sûr que si tu faisais pareil, tu finirais bouffé en moins de deux. Mais je suis pas toi, ok ? Faut leur couper la nuque, à ces poupées ? J'ai ma façon de faire. Donc reste derrière et apprends.

Il moufte pas davantage et je décolle derrière les autres. Les deux sont devant moi, en train de virevolter parmi les arbres. On a beau dire mais c'est tout un art de faire ça, déjà. J'ai eu le temps de m'entraîner dans les bas-fonds, mais les arbres sont traîtres ; ils vous sortent des branches au dernier moment, et y a pas mieux pour s'empaler joyeusement. Il faut garder une attention soutenue pendant tout le vol pour pas s'en prendre une.

Voilà la première poupée. Plutôt petite. Je vois l'objectif : un renfort mou posé sur la nuque de bois. Il faut le trancher en profondeur pour avoir les meilleures notes. Je prends le temps de regarder un peu autour, si j'aperçois un examinateur ; mais ces gars sont bien planqués. Un autre soldat se précipite sur la cible en même temps que moi. Pressé, le petit. 

Il passe le premier et taillade la nuque de la cible. Pas mal, l'incision est profonde. Je passe juste derrière lui et je fais aussi bien. Ok, je vais devoir suer un peu et donner du spectacle. La prochaine cible est déjà en vue.

Il y a plusieurs façons de trancher avec ces lames ; utiliser la tension du câble, gérer la pression du gaz pour prendre de la vitesse, ou utiliser son propre corps comme une arme tendue comme un ressort et lancée à fond. En ce qui me concerne, je compte bien utiliser les trois. Le second titan est à portée. Je tends à fond mon câble, je bloque les gaz pour les réenclencher au dernier moment ; mon corps tourne deux fois sur lui-même et je prends de la vitesse. Putain, c'est grisant... L'air siffle à mes oreilles une bien jolie chanson... Je crois avoir le truc, c'est une question de timing.

Je suis pas le seul sur les rangs ; mon copain de tout à l'heure compte bien frapper le titan avant moi. C'est pas le tout, il faut aussi frapper fort, mon gars. Et sur ce coup, tu m'auras pas. Mes lames tournoient comme des couperets et je taillade violemment la bourre de la nuque, deux fois. Un énorme éclat vole dans les airs. 

Mon copain perd l'équilibre un moment, en constatant que sa tranche n'est pas assez profonde. Tant pis, mec, concentre-toi sur le prochain, il arrive. Etonnamment grand cette fois. Mon concurrent ne veut plus se laisser distancer. Il prend appui sur un arbre et se projette vers moi. Pas très fair play... Il me coupe la route, m'obligeant à rétrograder ma pression de gaz pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans. Il veut se la jouer, on dirait. Bah, frappe-le le premier si tu veux, je ferais toujours mieux. Je prends à mon tour appui sur un tronc afin de recalculer ma trajectoire pour trancher au mieux la nouvelle nuque.

Mais... de là où je suis, je vois bien qu'il y a un problème ; qui pourrait bien se transformer en cause de mort prématurée... Il fout quoi, Faragon ?


	170. COMMENT DEVENIR UN EXPLORATEUR ? (avril 844) Baptist Diederich, recrue du bataillon

Je vais pas me faire doubler par un criminel qui a rien fait de bien dans sa vie ! J'en ai bavé pour arriver jusqu'ici ! C'est moi qui aurait les meilleurs notes !

Il a pris la confiance sur le deuxième titan, ma coupe était pas assez profonde, j'ai merdé. T'enflamme pas, bonhomme. Je vais tellement taillader le prochain qu'il te restera rien ! Et pour m'en assurer, autant te remettre à ta place, c'est-à-dire derrière moi !

Je prends appui d'une jambe sur un tronc d'arbre et je m'élance vers lui. Il perds un peu l'équilibre - tu t'y attendais pas, hein ? - et va lui aussi se poser sur un tronc tandis que je m'élance en avant sur le troisième titan. Je sais pas si c'est réglo, mais je crois pas qu'on m'ait vu. Je sais qu'il me regarde en se disant qu'il fait pas le poids, il a bien raison. Cette demi-portion devrait retourner croupir dans les bas-fonds ! Ici, seuls comptent ceux qui ont un vrai talent et un réel désir de sauver l'humanité ! Et c'est pas en prenant tout le monde haut que ça changera !

Bon vent, mec, on se retrouve à l'arrivée ! 

Au moment de me concentrer sur ma cible, j'entends une voix s'élever de devant moi, une voix angoissée qui me crie " _Gaffe devant ! Je me suis loupé !_ " C'est la recrue qui me précédait - je l'avais presque oublié, celui-là - et qui vient de passer sur le troisième titan. Je vois tout en un éclair, mais pas assez vite encore ; le type qui me hurle dessus de loin, sa poignée de commande vide, et surtout, la lame plantée dans la nuque, dressée vers le ciel, brillante et acérée.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a foutu !? Il s'est foiré ? Au lieu d'actionner les câbles ou le gaz, il a désengagé sa lame ?! Elle se dresse vers moi, comme un pieu près à m'embrocher ! Merde, c'est trop tard, même si je rétrograde les gaz maintenant, je vais foncer droit dessus ! Je vais... vais... mourir, putain ! A l'entraînement, comme un con ! Où est Darlett ?! C'est lui qui doit empêcher ça ! Bordel, au secours ! Je peux pas m'arrêter !

Je peux juste placer mes deux bras devant mon visage pour rien voir, comme si ça allait atténuer la douleur... J'attends le choc, et le trou noir... C'est la fin... Puis, je sens un souffle d'air violent à côté de moi et un son de gaz propulsé. C'est Darlett ? Il vient à mon secours !? Non, c'est pas Darlett ; c'est lui...

Il a réussi à me prendre de vitesse et à remonter la distance qui nous séparait. Mais comment il a fait pour aller si vite ? Je l'ai laissé bien loin derrière ! Ses épées me frôlent au passage, il se jette sur la lame mortelle qui me menace et tournoie comme un couperet ! C'est dingue ce qu'il fait, comment ?... Il assène sur la nuque du titan un coup d'une violence inouïe et l'éclat du métal qui s'entrechoque m'aveugle un moment. 

J'étais tellement sûr d'y passer que j'ai pas le réflexe d'effectuer un rétablissement. Je m'étale comme un sac sur la nuque du titan de bois, toujours dans l'attente de la mort... Mais il se passe rien, aucune douleur ; je suis vivant... 

Il a réussi à dégager la lame du mannequin ; elle gît par terre non loin de là... tout en infligeant à celui-ci une tranche propre, nette et parfaite... Bon sang... S'il avait pas fait ça, je serais mort... Pourquoi il ?...

C'est qui ce type ? Où il a appris à faire ça ? C'est juste prodigieux... Et cette façon de tenir sa lame... j'avais jamais vu ça avant... J'admets que ce mec est un atout exceptionnel pour le bataillon. Mais...

Darlett atterrit enfin à côté de moi mais il semble pas préoccupé par mon état. Il fixe l'autre, ce monstre, en train de s'éloigner dans la forêt à la recherche de la prochaine cible. Il a l'air inquiet ; au moins autant que moi. Car si ce type est si fort, est-ce un bonne chose de le laisser en liberté quand on connaît son passé ? Mais... il m'a sauvé la vie, non ? Il était pas obligé... 

Qui était en faction près de ce titan ? Darlett fouille la végétation des yeux, cherchant l'examinateur qui a dû voir toute la scène et mettre une note en conséquence. Je m'inquiète pour mon cas... J'ai pas été glorieux sur ce coup... très loin du soldat vaillant et héroïque que j'aurais voulu montrer...

C'est lui qui a été vaillant et héroïque... Cette saleté de truand... Putain, j'ai la honte...


	171. COMMENT DEVENIR UN EXPLORATEUR ? (avril 844) Furlan Church #2

J'ai fait le tour de la piaule de Smith et j'ai rien trouvé. C'est à se demander si c'était pas du pipeau, tout ça. Mais quel intérêt Rovoff aurait-il eu de nous mentir ?

A l'heure qu'il est, Livaï a dû franchir la ligne d'arrivée en les laissant tous derrière. Du moins si je me fie aux performances que j'ai vues. Très honnêtement, on est tout les trois au-dessus du panier dans le genre. Pas que les autres soient mauvais, non, mais ils sont moins... audacieux. Leur façon de voler est très conventionnelle, sans surprise. On a l'habitude de tenter des choses bien plus folles. Après l'entraînement est une chose, j'ai aucune idée de ce que ça donnera face aux titans.

Et j'ai aucun envie de le savoir. Seulement si on arrive pas à mettre la main sur ces documents avant la prochaine expédition, on sera bons pour s'y coller.

On a été négligents, et trop fiers. Isabel et Livaï ont sûrement donné leur maximum pour réussir les exercices haut la main, sans penser au fait que ça nous collerait dans les premiers rangs. S'ils avaient merdé, on serait restés ici. J'ai fait en sorte de pas en faire trop, que mon niveau reste raisonnable sans être trop exceptionnel. Mais ça suffira pas, je pense. Le bataillon manque cruellement de soldats...

Livaï me l'a expliqué franchement l'autre jour, après mes résultats sur le parcours des titans de bois, qui étaient moyens ; il a pas l'intention de se faire enfoncer par les autres pour satisfaire à mon plan. Déjà qu'on nous considère comme des criminels incapables, il voulait pas en supporter davantage. Il allait leur montrer qui était le meilleur. Je compte sur lui pour ça. Mais à ce train-là, on ira tous à l'extérieur le prochain coup. Les notes d'Isabel étaient pas mal non plus, elle a pas lésiné.

Je me demande quelles seront celles de Livaï... Il fait jamais les choses à moitié...

Je referme la porte derrière moi en faisant le moins de bruit possible. On est en pleine journée et même si je sais que Smith est ailleurs, quelqu'un aurait pu se rendre compte que j'étais là... Enfin, personne ne devrait avoir de raison de rentrer dans cette pièce à part son propriétaire. 

Cette chambre était plutôt fonctionnelle, pas très personnelle, comme si Smith ne s'y était jamais vraiment installé. Pas de bibliothèque - Livaï m'a dit qu'il y en avait une dans son bureau -, ni de bureau pour écrire. A croire que ce type ne vit que pour son travail, et ne vient ici pour dormir que de temps en temps.

Cependant, j'ai eu l'occasion de noter la présence d'une salle de bain sensationnelle, avec une vraie baignoire en céramique à pieds toute blanche, et tout un assortiment de produits divers dont j'imaginais même pas l'existence. Si je dis ça à Livaï, il va devenir vert... Autant m'en abstenir. Si j'y arrive car il va me poser des questions. J'ai l'impression qu'il a laissé Smith de côté depuis quelques jours, je tiens pas à éveiller sa colère.

Je descends les marches pas à pas, l'air décontracté d'un type qui vient de se vider la vessie ou un autre truc du genre. Les soldats de mon rang se baladent rarement dans la forteresse du bataillon, notre place est à l'extérieur. Je peux toujours prétexter quelque chose à faire. Je vais aller rejoindre Isabel près du baraquement des filles et lui raconter ce que j'ai fait. Je le dirais à Livaï plus tard, il doit encore être sur le terrain d'entraînement. J'irais bien y faire un saut, voir ce que ça donne. Bah, je me fais pas d'idée, il les a tous battus, c'est sûr. On saura ses notes demain normalement.

Je me dis que si ces documents ne sont ni dans sa chambre, ni dans son bureau, il doit les avoir sur lui. Y a pas moyen que ce soit autrement. Si c'est le cas, ça risque d'être compliqué... Se doute-t-il de quelque chose ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi il les garde avec lui ? A sa place, je les aurais remis aux autorités compétentes.

Maintenant que j'y pense... on a pas de nouvelles de Rovoff. Il devient quoi, lui ? Vraiment ça sent le roussi...


	172. COMMENT DEVENIR UN EXPLORATEUR ? (avril 844) Hanji Zoe #2

Il faut absolument qu'on parle de ça !

Je me fraie un passage au milieu des recrues hébétées, les yeux fixés sur les feuilles de papier épinglées sur la façade du baraquement des hommes. J'arrache la dernière, je la colle sur mon nez histoire de m'assurer que mes lunettes me jouent pas des tours. Je les entends murmurer avec incrédulité des commentaires sur les derniers résultats ; ils parlent des leurs bien sûr, mais aussi de ceux des autres. Ils sont déjà en train de se demander qui prendra part à la prochaine expédition. En petit comité, celle-là ; elle aura pour but de tester la formation de détection à longue distance d'Erwin. Erwin ! Parlons-en !

Poussez-vous, je dois apporter ça au major Shadis pour avoir des explications ! Allez regarder vos résultats ailleurs, c'est du sérieux, là !

Je saute sur mon cheval et je galope jusqu'à la forteresse. Je suis autant à bout de souffle que ma monture quand j'arrive dans la cou. Je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre, quand je croise Moblit. Je lui fourre le papier sous le nez pour qu'il regarde un peu ce qu'il y a d'écrit ! Oui, désolée, attends, là, tu vois mieux ? Non ? Il hoche la tête sans comprendre et je l'attrape aussi par la manche pour l'emmener jusqu'au bureau du major.

J'entre avec fracas et constate que Faragon et Erwin sont déjà là. Ca tombe bien, je voulais vous voir, vous deux ! Vous avez vu les notes des recrues passées hier ?! Faites pas les innocents - surtout toi, Erwin ! -, vous devez bien être au courant, non !?  
Faragon me regarde avec son habituel l'air renfrogné - je crois qu'il m'aime pas beaucoup - mais Erwin me regarde même pas. Un plan de formation tactique est étalé sur le bureau de Shadis et le major m'ordonne de me tenir droite et d'arrêter de gueuler. Mais c'est fou ! Personne n'a vu ? Erwin, t'y es pas pour rien, j'ai vu le détail de la notation !

Il me regarde enfin et un éclair de compréhension passe entre nous. Il me demande ce qui se passe, et je fais semblant d'être en colère. Je brandis le papier devant son visage et je vois ses grands yeux bleus s'illuminer plus que de coutume... Un léger sourire en coin, il annonce qu'il a maintenant en tête les participants pour la prochaine expédition, et qu'il attend juste l'accord du major.

Shadis prend à son tour la feuille des résultats et j'attends un peu avant de m'en mêler de nouveau. Ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise... Les noms des trois derniers intégrés sont en bas de la liste, c'est là-dessus qu'il s'est arrêté... Il reste bouche-bée dix secondes et interroge Erwin du regard. Puis il passe la feuille à Faragon qui manque de s'étouffer en voyant ce qui est écrit.

Et ouais, mon gars, ton escouade va y avoir droit. Avec les résultats qu'ils ont, tu pourras pas y couper ! Le petit Sairam est un peu à la traîne, mais ses notes sont suffisantes pour le test pratique sur les titans de bois. Mais moi, Erwin, je veux te parler des trois autres ! Et particulièrement de l'un des trois ! Tu vois de qui je veux parler, hein ?

Faragon se met à tempêter, affirmant que des recrues aussi fraîches ne peuvent pas avoir de tels résultats à leur premier test pratique ! Erwin lui affirme que ces notes sont méritées, qu'il a assisté à leur épreuve et qu'il a été juste. J'en suis sûre, mais... franchement, tu crois que c'est bien prudent ? Que c'était pas un coup de chance ? Mon parcours était peut-être trop facile...

Il m'assure que non. Je sais que c'est lui qui a noté Livaï sur le troisième titan ; il y a ses initiales - E. S. - au dos de la feuille avec ses notes personnelles. Il a noté Church et Magnolia de façon correcte, mais pour Livaï, ça frôle le miracle. 9,5 sur 10, autrement dit la note maximale. Couplée avec celles des autres, ça lui fait un bon 8 sur 10 ! C'est impossible d'avoir une note si élevée au stade de son entraînement ! J'en suis presque vexée ! Tu sais ce que tu fais quand même ?

Il m'explique que Livaï a non seulement effectué une coupe parfaite mais qu'il a en plus sauvé la vie d'un de ses camarades. Sa façon de tenir sa lame et d'utiliser le gaz et les câbles est très innovante et lui a permis de réaliser ces deux exploits en même temps. Il ne lui a pas mis un 10 parce qu'il ne peut pas décemment donner une telle note, mais il l'aurait mérité. Il a une façon particulière de se battre à ce que je comprends ! C'est très excitant, j'ai hâte de voir ça de plus prêt ! Je me suis toujours plaint que les techniques de combat du bataillon dataient un peu, si tu dis que ce type peut donner un petit coup de jeune à tout ça, et bien... je te fais confiance !

Faragon ne s'est pas calmé. Il a serré les dents pendant que je parlais avec Erwin mais le voilà qui revient à la charge. Il affirme que c'est n'importe quoi, que ces trois recrues ne sont pas prêtes à sortir et qu'ils vont se faire massacrer. Erwin lui rétorque que s'il fait correctement son travail, ses hommes survivront. Qu'il arrête de s'inquiéter pour Sairam et pense un peu à l'avenir. Le major est resté un peu en retrait ; il a tendance à s'effacer un peu ces derniers temps, et à laisser Erwin prendre un peu plus de place...

Hm, qui ne dit mot consent, j'en déduis que l'escouade de Faragon est opérationnelle et sur les rangs pour la prochaine expédition. Shadis acquiesce mais après qu'Erwin ait lui aussi hoché la tête. Bizarre...

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais potasser les archives du bataillon, pour voir si une nouvelle recrue a déjà eu d'aussi bonnes notes ! De mémoire, je ne crois pas, mais sait-on jamais !


	173. COMMENT DEVENIR UN EXPLORATEUR ? (avril 844) Sairam Wieland

Le chef s'inquiète un peu de nous voir repartir au front. Mais j'attends depuis un moment de prendre ma revanche sur les titans qui ont emporté mes camarades ! Je suis prêt à y retourner !

Ce qui m'embête vraiment, c'est de devoir faire équipe avec ces trois coupe-jarrets. On peut pas faire confiance à des gens comme eux. Ils pourraient nous égorger dans notre sommeil, ou saboter notre matériel. Je veille scrupuleusement sur le mien, pas question qu'ils en approchent... Déjà que je dors pas bien depuis qu'ils sont avec nous...

Ils essaient de pas créer de problème, et le baraquement est très propre, contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait s'attendre. Mais je sais que ce Livaï dort pas la nuit et ça m'angoisse ; il doit être en train de comploter quelque chose... Peut-être contre Faragon. Il le déteste, ça se voit. Il se croit supérieur à lui, sans doute. Il se trompe lourdement. Faragon est le meilleur chef qui soit.

Pendant la dernière expédition, on a tous merdé. Mes trois camarades sont morts mais Faragon a réussi à me sauver in extremis. J'ai vu la mort de très près... Sans lui, je serais plus là. C'est mon héros. Je ferais tout ce qu'il me demandera. Et si ce truand cherche à s'en prendre à lui, il me trouvera sur son chemin.

Je file un coup de point suivi d'un coup de pied à mon partenaire de lutte, mais il pare le dernier. Pourtant j'ai cogné fort. J'en reviens toujours pas des notes qu'ils ont obtenues... Faragon prétend qu'ils se font pistonner par Smith, et je le crois. Comment expliquer autrement que des recrues sans expérience du terrain, et sans entraînement de base, aient pu en arriver là ? Ca pas de sens. Le chef Hanji est très excitée par tout ça, mais c'est moi qui vais devoir me battre à leurs côtés...

L'exercice d'arts martiaux a commencé tôt aujourd'hui et je m'y suis mis de bon coeur, pour oublier tout ça. Je crois que Church est de relâche aujourd'hui, et j'ai pas encore vu leur copine. Cette gamine qui crie et rit tout le temps m'insupporte... Mais pas autant que Livaï. Avec son air supérieur qui vous évalue constamment... Il va se la péter encore plus après les tests pratiques...

Le voilà...

Faragon le tire par le bras pour le forcer à prendre part aux exercices. Mais faut pas rêver : tout le monde ici sait très bien que Livaï est très fort et personne veut s'y frotter. Il doit l'avoir persuadé de venir pour faire bonne figure. Si on peut utiliser cette expression en parlant de lui... Il a toujours l'air en colère ; ou triste.

Je lui jette un regard et je reprends la position. Mate-moi ça, je vais te montrer que je suis fort moi aussi. J'enchaîne deux coups au ventre puis un balayage au niveau de la gorge et mon partenaire s'écroule. C'est rien du tout, je lui ai pas réellement fait mal. Il se relève déjà. Bon, moi, j'ai droit à une pause. A ton tour, petite tête. 

Livaï est assis sur la barrière qui délimite le terrain de lutte. Ses yeux ne sont pas vagues mais ils semblent pas fixés sur quelque chose en particulier. J'entends des murmures autour de moi, à son sujet, ce qui me fait sourire. Je suis pas le seul à pas l'apprécier et ça me soulage. Il met pas mal de monde mal à l'aise. Personne se dévouera pour aller le défier. Maintenant qu'il est considéré comme un des meilleurs soldats du bataillon, il est encore plus isolé.

Essaie toujours, le meilleur c'est Zacharias, tout le monde le sait.

Quand on parle du loup. Le voici qui traverse le terrain en compagnie de Smith. On les voit rarement l'un sans l'autre ces derniers temps. Ils semblent en grande discussion ; sûrement de la stratégie en rapport avec l'expédition qui aura lieu dans deux jours. Je peux pas nier que Smith soit un bon chef d'escouade ; mais il a ce je ne sais quoi de froid et d'inaccessible qui fait qu'on a pas trop envie d'aller le voir et de lui parler. Il est trop intimidant. Faragon se met au moins à ma hauteur.

Le chef aimerait tellement que son escouade atteigne le niveau de celle de Smith... Je compte bien que ça arrive.

Smith se dirige vers Faragon d'un pas décidé. Zacharias suit de quelques pas. Ouhlà, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ils vont pas encore se disputer ? C'est pas bon pour des leaders de se fâcher devant les recrues, surtout la veille d'une expédition. Smith garde toujours son calme mais Faragon a le sang chaud et part au quart de tour... Pourvu que ce soit rien de grave...


	174. COMMENT DEVENIR UN EXPLORATEUR ? (avril 844) Faragon Darlett

J'en ai marre de lui courir après ! Qu'est-ce que qu'on va penser de moi si je laisse mes soldats se la couler douce avant une expédition ?! Il croit peut-être que ses capacités hors normes le dispensent d'exercice ? Pas de ça ! Au boulot ! 

Il était en train de nettoyer le dortoir, comme si je n'allais pas m'en apercevoir. T'es un explorateur ou une ménagère ?! Il a renâclé un peu mais a fini par me suivre, à reculons. Il m'a dit que c'était pas le peine qu'il y aille parce que personne voulait se battre avec lui. On te trouvera quelqu'un, t'inquiète pas.

Il semble pas plus motivé. Il reste posé sur la clôture et regarde ses camarades suer. Personne se dévoue, apparemment... Oh et puis c'est assez, qu'il reste là à ne rien faire si ça lui chante ! J'ai bien cru qu'il allait enfin me décocher une droite quand je l'ai forcé à venir jusqu'ici. J'en ferais pas plus. J'ai vraiment très peur de ce qui va se passer à l'extérieur... Il n'a aucun esprit d'équipe ! Il n'écoute que ses deux acolytes ! Shadis a conseillé de les séparer afin qu'ils ne soient pas distraits, mais je me demande si c'était une bonne idée...

Sairam me fait un signe de la main pour me signaler sa présence. Vas-y, mon petit, je te regarde. En voilà au moins un sur lequel je peux compter ; il ne me fera pas défaut. Mais à deux, on ne peut pas former une escouade. Church se montrera peut-être docile, mais les deux autres sont imprévisibles.

Livaï n'obéira à mes ordres que s'il en a envie. J'ai pas la solution... A part picoler pour oublier son existence... C'est tellement frustrant... Ce type est bon, un vrai virtuose... Mais je peux rien en faire.

Regardez qui nous fait l'honneur de sa présence, messire Smith en personne, avec son chien de garde ! C'est pas si souvent qu'il traîne par ici. Je l'ai bien vu envoyer valser dans les airs quelques camarades, mais pas tellement ces jours-ci. Monsieur est bien trop occupé à mettre en place sa nouvelle formation en collaboration avec notre cher major... Et s'il s'empâtait ? Ce serait fâcheux !

Il vient vers moi, c'est bien ma veine. Sa seule vue a le don de m'énerver... C'est au moins un point commun que j'ai avec Livaï. Faut que je me calme. Il doit avoir un truc à me dire. C'est bien ça : il m'informe de la position que tiendra mon escouade lors de l'expédition. L'arrière, le rang des sacrifiés ; le rang qui protège les premières lignes et se fait toujours courser par les titans. Pouvais-je m'attendre à autre chose ? Il me remet aussi une carte indiquant la trajectoire à tenir et me met en charge d'expliquer sa formation de détection à mes hommes. Bien sûr, et quoi d'autre ? T'as pas intérêt à laisser Zacharias me renifler, j'ai horreur de ça !

J'observe un peu mieux la carte et je remarque qu'on va naviguer en terrain connu. C'est mieux pour ce genre de test. Ca sera un petit aller-retour, à moins que Shadis ait envie d'aller plus loin. Cela dépendra si l'expédition se passe bien. J'en pense le moins possible...

Tandis que j'ai les yeux baissés, Zacharias montre quelque chose à Smith de la main, sans dire un mot. Je suis son geste et je me rends compte que c'est Livaï qu'il désigne. Aïe... Oui, je sais, il en fait qu'à sa tête, je te l'avais bien dit, non ?! J'ai tout essayé pour le remuer mais il se pense tellement supérieur qu'il a pas besoin de s'entraîner. Que veux-tu que je lui dise ? Avec les notes mirobolantes que tu lui a collées, il se croit tout permis ! C'est de ta faute !

Smith ne m'écoute pas, il me répond - alors que je suis encore en train de parler - que j'ai pas la manière pour faire obéir quelqu'un comme lui. Pourquoi tu me l'as refilé, alors ?! Pour voir si je m'en sortais, qu'il répond. C'est pas glorieux, tu vois ? Tu peux te marrer maintenant. Ou alors montre-moi comment tu te débrouilles.

Mais il se marre pas et se dirige vers la recrue récalcitrante qui m'empêche de dormir depuis des jours. Livaï est de dos, il le voit pas arriver mais je sais qu'il est aux aguets. C'est très dur de le prendre par surprise, ce gars à la manie de tout anticiper... Ce qui trahit Smith c'est le grand silence qui se fait tout d'un coup parmi les soldats ; ils semblent tous retenir leur respiration et attendent, immobiles... Je commence à me ronger furieusement un ongle en me demandant ce qui va se passer. Zacharias aussi a pas l'air tranquille, mais il n'intervient pas.

Je suis assez près pour voir et entendre ce qui se passe. Smith tapote du doigt sur l'épaule de Livaï et lui dit quelque chose, trop bas pour moi. Mais la réaction de Livaï est immédiate, et violente. Pendant que Smith fait mine de revenir vers nous, il saute de la barrière - un saut spectaculaire - où il était assis et réussit je ne sais comment à passer ses jambes autour du cou de Smith ! Il le met à terre et se met à serrer comme un dément tandis que Smith essaie désespérément de chercher à respirer !

Il jette pas l'éponge, et ils luttent réellement l'un contre l'autre sans que l'un parvienne à prendre l'avantage. La clef de cou de Livaï est vraiment efficace, je dois dire ! On sent que c'est rôdé ! J'applaudirais des deux mains si cette attitude ne risquait pas de me valoir des ennuis... Zacharias accoure vers le lieu de la lutte, mais Smith l'arrête d'une main. Il attrape la jambe de Livaï et pousse vers le haut pour tenter de la soulever, mais il se laisse pas faire ! Livaï continue de le plaquer au sol comme un débutant ! Comment un géant comme Smith peut se laisser battre comme ça par ce nabot ?! 

Tout le monde se rassemble pour observer de plus près la scène mais personne n'intervient. Je les comprends, c'est un combat impressionnant. Smith réussit finalement à trouver une prise sur la jambe et la tord un peu, juste ce qu'il faut pour faire mal mais pas assez pour casser... Livaï grimace de douleur, mais très rapidement il resserre encore plus sa prise sur le cou de Smith. Je l'entends hurler " _alors ! C'est qui qui a besoin d'exercice, la grande perche ?!_ " Smith se met à suffoquer et Zacharias intervient réellement cette fois, attrapant Livaï par les épaules pour le décrocher - littéralement - de son chef. 

Mais finalement, c'est lui qui décide de lâcher prise ; il replie ses jambes, roule sur le côté et se relève en s'époussetant de façon maniérée. Smith se redresse aussi, un peu essoufflé. Je ne distingue pas son visage mais il n'y a pas à douter qu'il est resté stoïque. Il n'y a pas de colère sur le visage de Livaï, comme si, d'une certaine façon, il avait réglé un vieux compte et que maintenant ils étaient quittes. Il s'éloigne d'un pas rapide, sans regarder personne, sans dire un mot, et je me demande vraiment pourquoi Smith ne fait rien.

Il revient vers moi, la démarche pas aussi assurée que d'habitude et les cheveux en bataille. Les soldats retournent à leurs occupations comme si rien ne s'était passé et je me demande presque si j'ai pas rêvé. Tandis que Smith essaie de se recoiffer, je remarque qu'il n'affiche aucune gêne après la raclée qu'il vient de se prendre. Il est capable d'une telle nonchalance... Il a sa façon bien à lui de se montrer supérieur aux autres, ou bien humble devant une défaite, qui m'énerve tellement. Je sais pas comment il fait pour rester naturel après ça. A sa place, j'aurais tellement honte que j'irais me cacher. Mais c'est vraiment étonnant : malgré ce qui vient de se passer, il n'a rien perdu de sa superbe.

Je le toise pour faire bonne figure, et je lui balance que finalement, il fait pas mieux que moi. Un éclair bleu traverse son oeil droit et - aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître - il se met à rire, ce qui me laisse hébété. Il me répond que ça s'est au contraire très bien passé et qu'une bonne partie de la tension vient tout d'un coup d'être évacuée ; que c'était de bonne guerre et que maintenant ils vont pouvoir repartir de zéro.

Je comprends pas grand chose à ce qu'il raconte, mais Zacharias hoche la tête avec son rictus habituel pour l'approuver.


	175. COMMENT DEVENIR UN EXPLORATEUR ? (avril 844) Erwin Smith #2

Faragon m'a encouragé à rapporter l'incident à Keith, sans doute afin que Livaï soit sanctionné. Mais je n'en ferais rien. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il se retrouve derrière les barreaux le jour de l'expédition. Sa présence est indispensable.

Je me trouvais sur le terrain d'entraînement, et j'aurai tout aussi bien pu prendre part aux exercices. Ce qui s'est passé n'est pas un acte d'insubordination en soi. Du moins, c'est ce dont je me suis persuadé. 

Je n'ai pas réellement tenté de le provoquer, mais de le secouer un peu. Je m'attendais davantage à des insultes ; quand j'ai senti qu'il était réellement en train de m'attaquer, j'ai été pris de court mais la situation m'est apparue clairement. Il n'essayait pas de me tuer ; il voulait m'humilier. Comme je l'avais humilié dans les bas-fonds. Les soldats du bataillon ont assisté à la scène, je suppose que sa rage doit être calmée à présent.

Si c'est le cas, alors je n'ai payé qu'un modeste prix. Pourvu qu'il parvienne à m'aborder avec plus de sérénité à l'avenir. Mon amour-propre n'a pas été entaché, même si je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais réussi à le repousser de moi-même. Sa force est prodigieuse ; je n'ai pas la réputation d'être facile à mettre à terre. Même Mike n'y arrive qu'une fois sur deux.

Mais cette force m'a cloué au sol en un éclair, elle m'a coupé le souffle, et je crois que c'est à cet instant que j'ai vraiment saisi la totalité des capacités de Livaï. Jusqu'à présent, je n'en avais qu'une conception imparfaite. Maintenant que j'en ai fait l'expérience avec mon propre corps, j'arrive à situer dans quelle direction il doit être emmené.

Il doit demeurer au bataillon. Ses deux acolytes sont aussi très bons, mais lui est exceptionnel. Notre régiment ne peut se passer de talents comme les leurs. Je dois faire en sorte d'exciter davantage leur curiosité et d'éveiller leur volonté de servir l'humanité. Ce qui implique la seconde phase de mon plan.

Je sais que mon bureau au moins a été fouillé ; malgré leurs précautions, je connais mon bureau dans ses moindres détails, et certains ne m'ont pas échappé. Ils doivent déjà s'être rendus compte qu'il n'y avait rien à y trouver. Si je veux m'assurer qu'ils ne déserteront pas avant l'expédition, je dois faire en sorte qu'ils sachent que je porte les documents sur moi. Cela ne devrait pas poser de problème majeur, je peux les exposer à leurs regards de manière fortuite afin qu'ils ne doutent plus de leur existence. J'ai bien conscience que cette méthode n'est pas très honorable, mais je dois user de grands moyens pour arriver à mes fins.

Je crois que la fille - Isabel - est très enthousiaste et montre une vraie bonne volonté de servir le bataillon, même s'il est difficile de savoir ce qu'elle pense vraiment. Les deux hommes en revanche sont davantage fixés sur leur objectif premier, et n'hésiteront pas à partir s'ils l'atteignent. Je dois donc me montrer habile et aussi me tenir sur mes gardes pour que tout le stratagème n'échoue pas à la dernière minute. Livaï est très fort, je l'ai constaté, et s'il décidait de me prendre les documents de force, il n'est pas garanti que j'en réchappe. 

Mais j'ai confiance en quelque chose... Chez ces trois jeunes gens nés sous terre, il y a un désir de liberté. Nous l'avons tous, mais chez eux, ce désir est bien plus fort encore. Il ne s'est pas encore éveillé et manifesté au grand jour, mais cela arrivera tôt ou tard. La veille du départ, les participants à l'expédition seront amenés sur le Mur Maria, prétextant comme à chaque fois l'entretien des pièces d'artillerie présentes sur les remparts. Mais la raison est tout autre, surtout pour ceux qui ne sont jamais sortis. Il s'agit pour eux de jeter un oeil neuf sur ces terres vierges et cet horizon sans limite, et de remplir leurs poumons d'un air d'une qualité bien supérieure ; il s'agit de se confronter avec le monde extérieur pour la première fois et de rester face à soi-même pendant une journée entière. 

Certaines recrues craquent devant cette immensité hostile et pourtant pleine de promesses, mais cela vaut mieux que de les confronter à cette angoisse le jour même de l'expédition. La désertion n'est pas tolérable, et punie, bien entendu, mais ainsi, les soldats savent au moins à quoi s'attendre. 

J'ai bon espoir que la vue qu'ils auront du Mur Maria les ravira, autant qu'elle m'a ravi, il y a maintenant de nombreuses années...


	176. COMMENT DEVENIR UN EXPLORATEUR ? (mai 844) Isabel Magnolia

On va faire une petite promenade sur le Mur Maria aujourd'hui. Enfin, c'est pas vraiment une promenade, on sera de corvée de nettoyage, mais ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on me parle du Mur Maria que je suis impatiente de le voir ! Il paraît qu'on peut apercevoir des titans quand on est tout en haut.

On est bons pour partir en expédition à ce que j'ai compris. Je suis restée couchée dans mon lit toute la nuit les yeux ouverts en arrêtant pas de me le répéter à voix basse ; comme si j'y croyais pas trop... Je finis par penser que ces titans sont bien réels ; autrement, pourquoi tout cet entraînement ? Ils ont l'air de vraiment croire en ce qu'ils font, tous ces gens. Furlan et Livaï commencent aussi à se dire que tout ça, c'est pas des conneries, et qu'on va vraiment affronter des géants bouffeurs d'hommes dehors. Je suppose que j'aurais plus de doute quand je les verrais.

Je me sens pas si effrayée. On a beau dire qu'ils sont redoutables, certains sont revenus, pas vrai ? Pourquoi pas moi ? Si j'en crois mes résultats, je suis pas mauvaise. En tout cas assez bonne pour faire crever Sairam de jalousie. Il arrête pas de me chercher des poux, il m'énerve... Tanja m'a félicitée du bout des lèvres, en souhaitant que je revienne. Elle peut toujours pas se battre à cause de sa blessure, alors elle pourra pas venir. Dommage, ça aurait été chouette ! Elle a l'air vraiment inquiète pour moi... C'est agréable, comme ça, quand je suis obligée de quitter Livaï et Furlan pour l'heure du coucher, j'ai au moins quelqu'un à qui parler. A part elle, je n'ai aucune amie...

On a eu des super notes tous les trois. Livaï a fait des trucs absolument déments si j'en crois les ragots. Ca m'étonne pas de frérot ! C'était sûr qu'il leur en mettrait plein la vue ! Furlan est pas très content de nous - il a fait en sorte de pas avoir des notes trop hautes, mais elles sont quand même suffisantes pour les chefs d'escouade -, il aurait préféré qu'on foire tout, histoire qu'on reste ici. Mais Livaï lui a fait une réflexion intelligente : Smith sera de la partie. Et s'il porte les documents sur lui, et qu'il meurt quelque part en terre inconnue, on est marron. C'est très juste. 

Furlan a réfléchi et conclu que lors de l'expédition, il y aura moins de monde pour les surveiller, et récupérer ces papiers devrait être plus facile. Aucun de nous ne sait exactement comment ça va se dérouler car pas mal de trucs lors des expéditions sont le fruit du hasard ; on peut tomber sur d'anciennes ruines inconnues, ou suivre un chemin déjà emprunté pour rallier un avant-poste sûr. On peut galoper pendant des heures ou bien faire des haltes souvent, ça dépend de ce qui se présente. Tout ça en évitant les titans qui voudraient nous gober.

J'enfile mes bottes, puis ma veste. J'ai remarqué depuis peu que les marques du harnais s'était profondément imprimée sur mon corps, c'est pas très joli. Mais Tanja m'a dit que ça voulait dire que j'étais un vrai soldat maintenant, et que je devais en être fier. Même la douleur musculaire doit être assumée avec courage. Des masseurs pro viennent de temps en temps visiter les régiments, surtout le bataillon, car les explorateurs utilisent leur harnais tous les jours, contrairement aux autres soldats qui restent bien cachés dans les Murs.

Je salue Tanja et je cours aux écuries seller Liesa. C'est ma pote maintenant ! On dirait qu'elle me reconnaît chaque fois que j'arrive. J'ai toujours un bout de pain d'hier soir pour elle. On va cavaler, ma grande ! Et demain, c'est le grand jour ! Je me demande si tu es déjà allée à l'extérieur... Moi non, alors tu m'aideras un peu, ok ?

Je rejoins Livaï et Furlan dans les prairies qui entourent la forteresse du bataillon. Frérot utilise sa technique magique pour monter - vu qu'il est pas très grand, il a eu du mal au début, les chevaux du bataillon sont mastocs ! Il prend son élan, vise l'étrier avec son pied et se hisse. C'est assez classe, je dois dire. Mais de toute façon, personne oserait se foutre de lui, ah ah !

Notre petite équipe fait route vers le sud. Sairam peut pas s'empêcher de faire des commentaires navrants sur notre ignorance à propos du Mur Maria. J'ai remarqué qu'il avait pas trop peur de frérot, mais il se calme quand il est dans les parages. Furlan a l'air tendu ; on dirait qu'il a la frousse... Frérot, lui, reste silencieux, mais tout son corps semble tendu en avant, vers notre destination. 

On dirait qu'il hume l'air... C'est vrai que plus on avance, et plus ça sent bon autour de nous... Un parfum indéfinissable... qui me rappelle pourtant quelque chose... quelque chose que j'ai jamais vu mais dont j'ai sans doute rêvé...


	177. COMMENT DEVENIR UN EXPLORATEUR ? (mai 844) Furlan Church

Nous voici en route pour l'inconnu. Vers ce Mur Maria, qui semble être le point de mire de tout le monde ici. L'ultime rempart entre les titans et nous...

Nous avançons en rangs un peu désordonnés, les chefs d'escouade en tête avec le major Shadis. Smith est là aussi, sur son grand cheval blanc. Avant qu'on décolle, il me semble l'avoir vu planquer quelque chose dans sa veste, mais je suis pas sûr... Depuis, ça me turlupine. Je suis bien le seul. Isabel et Livaï ne partagent pas leurs pensées avec moi. C'est comme si nous étions chacun murés en nous-mêmes, en tête à tête avec nos peurs et nos attentes.

C'est mon cas. La peur, oui, je le ressens. Car on a beau avoir eu de bons résultats à nos tests, je sais que ces exercices ne doivent refléter que de très loin la réalité. Les titans deviennent de plus en plus tangibles... Peut-être va-t-on enfin les apercevoir. Je doute de me montrer aussi émerveillé que le chef Hanji...

Le ciel était encore ombre quand nous sommes partis. Après une heure de chevauchée, il s'est éclairci, et il n'y a pas un nuage en vue. Pour quelqu'un comme moi, se soucier de l'apparence du ciel a quelque chose de comique ; j'avais très bien vécu jusque là sans m'en soucier. Mais lever les yeux en l'air chaque matin m'est à présent devenu familier. Comme un genre de réflexe naturel qui devrait être un droit pour tout être humain...

Il flotte sur les plaines un parfum étrange, celui de fleur mêlée à la rosée matinale. Il a dû pleuvoir cette nuit car les sabots de mon cheval soulève des gerbes d'eau. Le bruit que produit l'herbe mouillée est bien près de me rendormir... Pendant un moment, j'oublie le bataillon et je m'imagine chevaucher avec des êtres fantastiques par-delà des collines verdoyantes... Typiquement le genre d'histoire qu'Ilsa aimait... Moi aussi d'ailleurs...

Quand je me concentre de nouveau sur la course, le Mur Maria, l'ultime protection érigée par l'humanité pour se préserver, se dresse devant nous. On doit traverser une petite bourgade avant de l'atteindre. Ce sont essentiellement les familles des membres de la garnison stationnés ici qui y vivent. Ils nous accueillent, avec leur équipement 3D qui prend la poussière, uniquement là pour rappeler leur statut. Ils imaginent pas un instant devoir l'utiliser un jour. Je vois un groupe sortir d'un petit poste de garde ; ils étaient attablés et jouaient aux cartes. Ils nous regardent passer avec sur le visage un air un peu inquiet, ou ennuyé. 

Nous sommes très loin de pouvoir nous montrer si insouciants. Demain, nous serons de l'autre côté de ce Mur, tandis qu'eux seront bien au chaud dans leurs lits. Je remarque que Livaï n'apprécie pas trop le coup d'oeil qu'ils nous ont jeté. Il se renfrogne un peu plus, tandis que le major informe le chef de la garnison qu'on leur a demandé de procéder au nettoyage des canons.

On m'a expliqué hier pourquoi il était nécessaire d'y procéder avant toute sortie. Quand le bataillon part et revient d'expédition, il n'est pas rare que des titans traînent dans les parages. Les canons sont alors nécessaires pour les neutraliser et procéder ainsi à l'ouverture et à la fermeture des portes sans danger. Ils doivent donc être en parfait état de marche. 

Nous passons sous le Mur Maria, traversant des champs de magnifiques fleurs bleues, par l'arche de Shiganshina, la ville la plus au sud du territoire humain. Bien qu'il s'agisse d'une des villes les moins riches, elle paraît malgré tout plus sûre et prospère que les bas-fonds. Les gens qui vivent ici ont bien conscience que si le Mur venait à faire défaut, ils seraient les premiers à finir sous les crocs des titans. Alors on discerne sur les visages comme une sagesse résignée, et un secret espoir aussi. Ici, les gens aiment le bataillon d'exploration ; les enfants nous regardent passer avec admiration, les adultes poussent des exclamations en nous souhaitant bonne chance pour l'expédition, comme si notre heure avait déjà sonné. Il répèteront sans doute ce manège demain, en criant plus fort. Malgré moi, ceci me donne un peu de courage...

Une petite fille se met à marcher parallèlement au cheval de Livaï et il baisse les yeux sur elle. Progressivement, peut-être par pitié ou simple gentillesse de sa part, il ralentit sa monture pour que la petite n'ait pas à courir. Elle le regarde avec un grand sourire et des yeux brillants, sans pouvoir s'en détacher. Isabel se met à rire devant la scène, mais Sairam la corrige en lui annonçant que nous arrivons au Mur de Shiganshina et que nous devons bien nous conduire. La mère de la petite fille accoure enfin pour la retenir et la gamine fait un geste de la main à Livaï, qui ne lui répond pas. 

Les choses sérieuses s'annoncent, mon gars. Une fois qu'on sera sur ce Mur, on verra enfin ce qu'il y a à voir, on saura ce qu'il y a à savoir. Je vais enfin arrêter de me tourmenter dans le vent et me focaliser sur du concret.


	178. COMMENT DEVENIR UN EXPLORATEUR ? (mai 844) Livaï

Au pied du Mur, si je puis dire... Ce n'est qu'ici qu'on peut réellement juger de cette hauteur vertigineuse. 

On nous fait descendre de cheval et mettre en rangs. Smith suit le major comme un toutou attentif aux ordres, et Furlan me fait un signe discret pour me signifier de rester calme. Il sait bien ce qui s'est passé - tout le monde le sait, les militaires sont de vraies commères - et ne veut pas d'autres débordements. Cette grande perche m'a provoqué, j'allais pas me laisser faire, non ? Il a dû comprendre la leçon, et se la ramènera plus. Même si je continue de pas l'apprécier, je suis maintenant capable de plus faire attention à lui quand il est là.

Shadis nous ordonne de nous préparer à escalader le Mur. Je vois, autant continuer l'entraînement durant cette petite sortie. Ce n'est pas si facile de monter en rappel le long d'une façade verticale, et c'est le genre de chose qu'on nous a appris à faire le long de la muraille de la forteresse du bataillon. Nous trois, on savait déjà faire ça. Mais ici, il s'agit d'une surface de... combien déjà ? Cinquante mètres de haut, je crois. Nos câbles ne sont pas si longs et si on veut atteindre le sommet, il va falloir utiliser les filins avec justesse. 

On commence à se mettre en position. Le premier planté de grappin est pas compliqué, et il suffit de rembobiner doucement pour monter. Il faut les utiliser les uns après les autres pour parcourir la distance, c'est pas si compliqué. Mais quelques-uns ont des soucis. Faragon, Shadis et la grande perche prêtent main forte aux retardataires, et bientôt nous voici tous en mesure de poser le pied sur le vaste rempart qui protège l'humanité de sa plus grande menace.

Le soleil vient de se lever depuis l'horizon et même s'il n'est pas face à moi, je dois m'abriter les yeux pour ne pas être ébloui. Mon regard s'habitue au changement de lumière et je parviens à jeter un oeil au loin, tandis que l'autre me brûle. Je ne distingue rien d'abord, mais ce rien est déjà quelque chose. Aucune habitation, aucune route, hormis une trace brune plus claire que l'on doit aux sabots des chevaux qui ont foulé ce sol pendant une centaine d'années ; allers et retours, incessants...

Furlan se rapproche de moi - je sens que c'est lui sans avoir besoin de le regarder - et me montre du doigt d'étranges formes sombres bougeant lentement sur le fond vert des prairies sauvages recouvertes de brume. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui capte mon attention ; j'aurais toute la journée pour observer nos futurs ennemis, qui me paraissent à ce moment encore plus intangibles qu'auparavant. Je suis irrésistiblement attiré par autre chose...

La ligne d'horizon qui se découpe loin, très loin d'ici, apparaît progressivement, émerge des ombres de la nuit, et me fait deviner un panorama issu des rêves de mon enfance. J'imagine des crêtes, des vallées, des étangs calmes reflétant des nuages somnolents... Je ferme les yeux, et la sensation que j'avais éprouvée l'autre jour près du lac se rappelle à mon esprit ; la sensation que le monde est en vérité un lieu de paix que seuls les humains viennent troubler. Ce monde n'en a rien à faire de nous, il pourrait continuer de vivre sans nous. L'humanité aurait-elle disparut, que la beauté de ce paysage n'en serait pas changée...

Mais... qui pourrait l'apprécier si nous disparaissons ? Quels yeux pourraient contempler ce ciel aux teintes impossibles à reproduire ? Qui pourrait se délecter de la douceur de cette herbe sauvage, hormis les chevaux en liberté ? Qui pourrait sentir, comme je le sens maintenant, ce parfum venu d'au-delà du Mur, si pur, légèrement salé, et qui me fait respirer profondément ?

Qui n'aimerait pas vivre ça tous les jours ? N'est-ce pas un droit que nous avons tous, même si nous sommes imparfaits et que nous ne méritons pas un monde pareil ? Moi, je voudrais pouvoir le faire, me remplir les poumons chaque jour de cette vitalité qui semble faire vibrer la terre qui se trouve loin sous mes pieds...

Isabel glisse sa main dans la mienne et je la serre très fort. Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule sans dire un mot, ce qui est inhabituel chez elle. Mais je ne trouble pas son silence. Je la sens confiante, en elle, en moi. Elle a envie de s'élancer au galop sur cet espace sans limite, qu'aucun autre Mur ne vient borner. Je le voudrais aussi. Plus aucun obstacle... Aucun plafond, aucune muraille pour m'empêcher d'atteindre ce que mes yeux voient là-bas. Il suffit d'avancer, droit devant, d'un pas sûr et convaincu...

Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a au-delà de cet horizon... Je le veux tellement que je sens de nouveau les larmes venir... Ce n'est pas le soleil cette fois, mais autre chose que je parviens pas à définir... Le vent vient caresser mon visage sans aucune méchanceté, comme pour m'encourager, très doux... comme une main aimante...

Maman, est-ce toi qui voles par ici ?... As-tu découvert ce qu'il y a au bout du monde ?...


	179. BAPTÊME DE SANG (mai 844) Keith Shadis

La formation de détection à longue distance d'Erwin va bientôt faire ses preuves, après les longues négociations avec le généralissime.

Les quelques soldats présents ont été formés à la va vite sur cette méthode. Mais avant de nous assurer qu'ils l'ont comprise, nous allons tracer jusqu'au premier avant-poste connu du bataillon et nous y installer. Un trajet de quelques kilomètres plein sud. A partir de là, nous aurons plus de place pour manoeuvrer.

Je n'ai ordonné la présence que d'un seul chariot, avec ravitaillement en gaz, lames et réserves de nourriture minimales ; notre petit nombre devrait être un avantage, car nous nous déplacerons plus vite. Les titans ne nous apercevrons peut-être pas, bien que j'en doute. Ces foutus monstres surgissent toujours quand on se pense en sécurité. Mais la sécurité n'existe pas dans les terres extérieures. 

Les recrues s'en sont peut-être déjà rendues compte, mais c'est l'enfer là dehors. Je les ai observées hier, certains tremblaient déjà de peur. Mauvais signe. C'est la meilleure façon de flancher à la première confrontation. Aucun n'a déserté cependant. Je suppose que la présence de l'escouade d'Erwin n'y est pas pour rien, elle est renommée et leur donne confiance.

Je me demande comment tu fais pour inspirer ça, Erwin.

Je sens de façon particulièrement forte la présence physique de tous ces jeunes gens à cheval, attendant avec fébrilité l'ouverture de la porte de Shiganshina. C'est comme s'ils me poussaient en avant... Les habitants du district nous ont acclamés il y a quelques minutes, mais le silence est maintenant tombé. L'ouverture de la porte est toujours un moment solennel que tout le monde respecte. Quand les cloches ont sonné et que les citoyens sont sortis de chez eux pour nous suivre, ils ont dû s'inquiéter de notre nombre, et se rendre compte que les rangs du bataillon étaient encore bien loin d'être renouvelés. 

Plus le temps passe, plus notre régiment perd de sa superbe. Enfin, je suppose que tous les majors avant moi se sont fait la même réflexion... Certains prendront toujours notre parti, avides comme nous de savoir ce qui se trouve à l'horizon ; mais les conservateurs remettent en question l'existence du bataillon à chaque retour des troupes. Si un nouveau fiasco devait se déclarer, ce serait sans doute la fin.

J'ai discuté avec Erwin ce matin ; en dernier recours, si l'expédition se passe bien, nous essaierons de pousser les troupes sur un terrain inconnu. Les sorties précédentes nous ont permis de dresser la carte d'une bonne partie des terres alentours sur au moins trente kilomètres. Le problème c'est que la position de nos ennemis reste aléatoire : pas moyen de faire des prévisions.

Nous serons assez tranquilles si nous atteignons l'avant-poste, les titans étant essentiellement attirés par le Mur Maria et ne faisant que peu attention aux ruines sur leur route. Hanji en profitera sûrement pour les observer d'un peu plus près. Elle est un peu en arrière, afin de veiller sur les nouvelles recrues, mais je suis sûr qu'elle en trépigne d'avance. Elle est toujours celle qui montre le plus d'enthousiasme avant une expédition.

Erwin se trouve à côté de moi. Comme toujours, son expression est impénétrable mais je sens qu'il est confiant. Cette confiance se communique à moi et je me détends un peu. On a beau dire, mais l'habitude n'élimine pas l'appréhension. Sortir est toujours une épreuve, même si on le fait depuis des années. Les canons n'ont pas tonné tout à l'heure, signe que les titans ne rôdent pas dans les parages immédiats. Ca nous donnera un temps d'avance sur eux.

Les câbles qui soutiennent la porte se mettent à grincer. La porte se soulève, avec ses bords crantés, et comme à chaque fois, elle me donne l'impression de me précipiter dans une grande gueule de titan affamé... Triste comparaison...

Elle se soulève, jamais assez vite à mon goût, et un souffle d'air nous frappe de plein fouet. L'air venu d'au-delà des murs... est différent ; quand on l'a senti une fois, il devient difficile de s'en passer. Des mauvaises langues prétendent que les explorateurs sont comme des drogués qui ont besoin de leur dose... Ce n'est pas vraiment faux... et ce n'est pas non plus la rumeur la plus déplaisante à notre sujet...

Je cabre ma monture et je hurle à mes soldats de se tenir prêts. Quand l'ouverture atteint la hauteur d'un homme à cheval, je m'y engouffre, suivi du crépitement des sabots derrière moi. Comme toujours, ils me suivent. Sans hésiter. Combien de fois ai-je craint de me précipiter au-dehors et de me retrouver seul, abandonné de mes hommes ? C'est une crainte que mes prédécesseurs ont dû connaître eux aussi ; un de mes cauchemars récurrents...

Mais cette fois encore, nous nous dirigeons, tous unis, vers le sud, ses monstres et ses mystères.


	180. BAPTÊME DE SANG (mai 844) Furlan Church

Putain, dites-moi que c'est un mauvais rêve... Je vais me réveiller...

Si j'avais ces trouvé ces satanés documents, on serait pas là, à chevaucher avec des dingues qui savent même pas où ils vont ! Et Isabel qui en rajoute en trépignant d'impatience... Livaï, lui, trouve pas mieux que de me sortir son humour noir habituel... Je suis le seul à me rendre compte qu'on fonce droit vers les pires ennuis qu'on ait connus ?!

On est en queue de peloton, Sairam et Faragon sont en deuxième ligne derrière nous, et d'autres soldats nous entourent, ajoutés hier à notre escouade en renfort ; juste devant se trouve l'équipe de la foldingue qui vénère les titans. Quand tous ont enfin décollé, on suit le mouvement. Nos montures savent à quel moment il faut bondir, elles sont plus habituées que nous. Nous passons sous l'arche de la bien dite "porte de devant" et au-delà, le vert éblouissant des prairies m'aveugle un instant. 

Je me retourne avec regret... Je me demande si je reverrai ce Mur un jour...

Après quelques minutes de chevauchée sous ce ciel bleu où flottent quelques nuages, je sens mon corps se réchauffer. On a attendu un bon moment à l'ombre du Mur Maria, et cette chaleur fait du bien. Isabel folâtre comme une gamine et même Livaï semble agréablement surpris par la sensation de totale liberté... Aucun obstacle devant nous... et aucun titan, pour l'instant...

Reprenez-vous, les gars. On est dehors, sur un territoire inconnu arpenté par des machines à tuer. J'en ai vues hier du haut du Mur, ils étaient effrayants. Vous y avez peut-être pas fait attention, mais moi, ça me travaille. Non, Isabel, j'ai pas la frousse, mais soyons réalistes : ces géants ont rien à voir avec les adversaires qu'on a eu à affronter jusqu'à présent. Reconnais-le, Livaï. Tu es fort, et je sais que tu le sais, mais même toi tu peux pas être sûr de gérer...

Isabel arrête pas de jacasser en répétant qu'elle va leur faire leur fête, aux titans. Je m'apprête à la remettre à sa place quand Sairam intervient. Il nous balance que les titans sont de vrais monstres qui nous feront mourir de peur bientôt. Et en profite aussi pour nous traiter de racailles... Faragon intervient pas, il doit s'en foutre que son petit protégé nous casse...

Et si on se calmait un peu ? Faut se serrer les coudes pour s'en sortir, non ? Mais Isabel arrive jamais à fermer sa grande gueule quand il le faut... Elle continue d'asticoter Sairam en lui demandant si la racaille qu'elle est vaudra mieux que tous les autres soldats quand elle aura tué son premier titan. Evidemment, Sairam en loupe pas une non plus... Faut que je m'en mêle ou bien ils vont s'étriper l'un l'autre sans l'aide d'aucun titan...

Au moment où je formule cette pensée, Livaï semble avoir la même. Il se place entre Isabel et Sairam en jetant un de ses regards noirs à ce dernier. Et Sairam le traite alors de " _petite tête_ ". Belle gaffe, mon gars. Si Livaï te transforme pas en tache noire sur le sol dans la minute, tu auras bien de la chance...

Enfin, Faragon intervient en ordonnant à Sairam de se taire - plutôt inattendu. Il nous rappelle que l'ordre des lignes du bataillon doit être irréprochable et que s'il entend encore un mot plus haut que l'autre, on sera tous de corvée ce soir. J'ai bien conscience que la mauvaise entente qui règne dans notre équipe doit en faire rire plus d'un... ou pas. Y a tout de même une certaine solidarité entre soldats, et puis on risque tous notre vie.

Il ajoute que le terrain c'est pas comme l'entraînement, et que c'est pas parce qu'on a cartonné derrière le Mur qu'on sera aussi bons ici. Il a pas tort. Et s'il voulait me refiler la trouille, c'est réussi. Livaï peut faire sa fête à n'importe quel être humain ; mais ces monstres sont d'un autre calibre. Faut pas fanfaronner. Même si Livaï reste tout à fait calme et détendu, je peux pas totalement me fier à son ressenti ; il a trop l'habitude de gagner, même s'il a pris son lot de mauvais coups par le passé.


	181. BAPTÊME DE SANG (mai 844) Livaï

Furlan est bien trop inquiet, il devrait me faire confiance. Et Isabel devrait se taire par la même occasion, je vais pas passer ma vie à la défendre de l'autre tocard.

Galoper dans ce vaste espace sans limite m'a mis en joie ce matin. En plus, le soleil a fait son apparition et réchauffe agréablement. De la brume monte du sol, et j'ai aperçu quelques animaux sauvages - des lapins je crois - filer dans une forêt toute proche. Je me demande combien de temps il nous faudrait pour nous retrouver bloqués par un quelconque obstacle, des heures, peut-être des jours. La perspective fout le vertige...

Je me rends compte à quel point le monde dans lequel j'ai vécu, sous terre, était minuscule. Pendant longtemps, j'ai pensé que le monde se résumait aux bas-fonds ; qu'en haut il ne pouvait rien se passer de vraiment important, à part les petites mesquineries des richards, et tout ce qu'on me racontait à ce sujet me paraissait faire partie d'un vaste mythe entretenu pour nous mettre la haine... Je pouvais pas imaginer à quel point j'avais tort, à quel point ma propre vie était finalement minuscule, comparée à tout ce qui se trame ici. Les bas-fonds ne sont qu'une partie infime d'un monde plus vaste qui me dépasse complètement...

Tout ce que je peux faire dans l'immédiat c'est me laisser porter par le moment, et par ceux qui savent comment s'y prendre pour revenir vivant. Aucun titan à portée pour l'instant. On suit une trajectoire apparemment un peu écartée de leur route habituelle, ce qui explique notre tranquillité ; mais je me doute que tout peut arriver, alors je reste aux aguets.

Isabel s'est rapprochée et s'apprête à me dire quelque chose quand j'entends un cri venant de l'avant de la colonne.

Un titan est apparu.

Je ne vois rien de là où je suis, on est trop à l'arrière... Apparemment, ce sont les lignes avant qui vont s'y coller. Faragon nous ordonne de pas bouger et de continuer à escorter le chariot. On arrive bientôt à sa hauteur. Deux anciens sont en train de tourner autour en rond pour tenter de l'attirer...

C'est à ce moment que tout près de nous apparaît un autre titan. 

Je suppose que c'est toujours à la fois effrayant et exaltant de se retrouver face à face avec une créature qui a douloureusement bercé votre enfance et qu'on croyait totalement imaginaire. Toutes les histoires que ma mère me racontait, et que le gang inventait pour se faire peur autour de la flamme de la bougie, me reviennent en mémoire, un peu en vrac. Mangeur d'homme, écraseur de corps, infatigable, insatiable, inaccessible à la raison, ce titan aux cheveux noirs et à la face grimaçante qui se dirige vers nous maintenant incarne tout ça.

Une montagne de chair de presque vingt mètre de haut - un gros modèle -, à la physionomie désagréablement humaine... C'est cette humanité déformée qui me fait tiquer en premier. Aucun titan de bois ne peut rendre avec fidélité ce bizarre assemblage de membres difformes mais indéniablement humains qui manque cruellement de coordination... Cet être semble triste et un peu perdu, comme si on l'avait façonné dans le but de se moquer de l'humanité et qu'il avait conscience malgré tout de sa condition misérable.

Je perçois la peur de mes camarades, particulièrement celle d'Isabel et Furlan ; elle fend l'air jusqu'à moi et je peux en respirer l'odeur aussi sûrement que celle de la sueur de mon cheval... Je suis habitué à sentir la peur, je l'ai respirée toute ma vie... La mienne et celle des autres... J'ai appris à la reconnaître chez mes ennemis pour savoir quand frapper au bon moment. C'est pourquoi après l'avoir décelée et fait mienne pendant quelques secondes, je la laisse passer. Elle n'est rien de plus qu'une donnée pour moi, destinée à m'informer que ma vie est potentiellement en danger et que je dois redoubler de vigilance.

Mes muscles se contractent, mon corps se tend, ma respiration s'accélère. Mon champ de vision se rétrécit, comme toujours, pour se concentrer uniquement sur cet ennemi potentiel... qui sort de la forêt et se dirige vers nous. Ses contours se mettent à luire, effaçant tous les autres. Je perçois parfaitement chacun de ses mouvements et sans y penser réellement, j'ai déjà commencé à les analyser.

Je perçois les vétérans des premières lignes qui essaient toujours d'attirer l'attention des titans, en vain. Celui aux cheveux noirs a décidé de faire sa vie et se met à gambader vers nous avec un total manque de grâce... droit sur le chariot qui file pourtant à toute vitesse.

Celui-ci est un déviant. Impossible de prévoir ses mouvements. Mais il est facile de comprendre ce qu'il compte faire. S'il détruit le chariot, c'est la merde.

Faragon envoie trois soldats sur le titan pour l'intercepter. Mon premier réflexe est de m'y précipiter aussi, mais il me manque encore des données avant d'attaquer. Je veux savoir comment ils s'y prennent, juste pour voir si c'est pareil qu'à l'entraînement.

Ils plantent leurs trois câbles sur un point différent du géant et se mettent à tourner autour, cherchant une ouverture ; mais les bras du monstre sont toujours en mouvement et empêchent une approche directe. C'est mauvais, ça, il faut l'immobiliser d'abord ; frapper ses jambes, sans doute...

Un premier soldat se fait choper. Le titan l'emprisonne dans sa grosse main et le porte à sa bouche. J'y crois pas, il est réellement en train de le bouffer... Les cris de l'explorateur parvienne jusqu'à nous et je vois Furlan tenter de se boucher les oreilles pour pas entendre... On a beau être à plusieurs mètres, l'ennemi est si grand qu'on voit tout et entend tout dans le détail. 

Je peux pas m'empêcher de ralentir en me demandant pourquoi Faragon nous ordonne pas d'aller les aider... Je me passerais bien de son ordre, mais en attendant, je continue de regarder. Pendant que le titan bouffe, immobile, les autres se précipitent sur sa nuque à découvert. Mais le géant se secoue violemment et ses assaillants se retrouvent brinquebalés dans tous les sens. L'un des deux meurt sur le coup, démembré par les secousses du harnais ; le second se fait happé en plein vol et sa tête jaillit d'entre les dents du monstre...

Ce qui reste de l'escouade fait demi-tour ; le chariot continue sa route sans nous. Faragon a enfin décidé de se sortir les doigts du cul ou quoi ?! La moitié de son escouade vient de clamser, et cette tronche de biais est toujours debout ! Il attend quoi pour nous ordonner de monter à l'assaut ?! Je suis prêt, moi ! Et Isabel et Furlan me suivront !

On se met à galoper parallèlement au titan qui a repris sa course derrière le chariot. Ok, ce monstre est joueur. J'ai bien envie de jouer moi aussi...


	182. BAPTÊME DE SANG (mai 844) Faragon Darlett

On doit buter ce titan, quitte à y laisser notre peau ! Il ne doit pas atteindre les premières lignes !

On est plus que cinq... Je me rends compte que c'était une bonne idée d'ajouter ces trois-là à mon escouade... Bonne idée, c'est vite dit ! Ils sont morts eux aussi ! Je suis pas capable de garder mes hommes vivants, c'est une vraie malédiction ! Smith va encore me faire remarquer à quel point je sais pas gérer !

Pas le choix ! Sairam est le seul auquel je peux me fier, à nous deux on peut tenter le coup... Je lui ordonne de se mettre en ligne avec moi quand Livaï se glisse entre nous deux. Quelle impudence, je t'ai pas sonné, toi, retourne en arrière ! Avec son habituel air arrogant, il nous fait la leçon en affirmant qu'on s'y prend mal. Voyez-vous ça ?!

Et avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, il s'élance à l'assaut du déviant avec ses deux acolytes ! Ils galopent quelques mètres derrière lui et je devine qu'ils mettent au point une tactique. Par les Murs, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ? Je vais encore me retrouver avec un seul soldat au retour, je le sens... On reste en soutien, Sairam ! On peut pas arrêter ces trois-là, alors autant regarder ce qu'ils savent faire !

Livaï s'élance enfin de sa monture ; posture parfaite, lames en avant, pointées sur le titan en fuite. Il les enfonce dans le dos du monstre. Celui-ci s'arrête et se met à tourner dans tous les sens pour se débarrasser de ce moustique ! Merde, la nuque, c'est la nuque qu'il faut frapper ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Livaï ?!

Je me prépare à intervenir quand je vois Church et Magnolia entrer en action. Ils passent comme des flèches entre les jambes du titan immobilisé, puis, utilisant leur vitesse et la tension de leurs câbles plantés dans le cuisses du géant, se retournent pour lui cisailler les rotules ! J'ai jamais vu une telle synchro entre eux durant l'entraînement ! Pourquoi ils m'ont caché ça !?

Le titan, déséquilibré, tombe à genoux, les mains à plat sur le sol. Il est vulnérable, c'est le moment ! Livaï, toujours agrippé à ses poignées, place ses jambes par-dessus ses lames. Je sais ce qu'il va faire ; mais ça demande une bonne gestion de la pression de gaz, une rapidité et une force parfaites ! S'il se loupe, il aura pas de seconde chance...

Il met les gaz tout en rembobinant son câble à grande vitesse. Ses lames laissent une traînée sanglante tout le long du dos du titan, puis il s'élève dans les airs sans aucun problème. Il n'y a aucune faille dans ses mouvements, tout est précis et calculé... Livaï se retourne en plein vol, et entre en phase de piqué, conformément aux méthodes standards du bataillon. Mais il tourne deux fois sur lui-même, atteint une vitesse vertigineuse et retombe avec puissance sur la nuque du titan ! Un geyser de sang jaillit et le morceau de chair qu'il envoie dans les airs retombe devant nous. Coupe parfaite, dans la zone mortelle... Le géant s'affaisse face contre terre, et Livaï se paie même le luxe d'en descendre avec un semblant de grâce... 

Il m'énerve... Ils m'énervent tous, mais ils ont réussi... Je réalise enfin... Ils ont abattu leur premier titan, un déviant, avec une facilité déconcertante ! Et... ces trois prodiges sont dans mon escouade ! Ils sont à moi ! Ah ah ah ! J'en reviens pas ! Smith, le cadeau que tu m'as fait, je vais bien m'en servir ! J'ai pas besoin de leur donner des ordres, j'ai qu'à les laisser agir à leur guise ! Tu pensais me faire chier, mais envisage plutôt ton avenir, mon grand ! Avec ces trois-là, j'ai pas besoin de davantage de soldats dans mon escouade ! La tienne peut aller se rhabiller !

Le voilà justement. Le chariot et le reste des troupes doivent avoir atteint l'avant-poste, et il revient pour constater les dégâts. Réjouis-toi, tes trois truands sont des as ! Et rappelle-toi que tu me les as donnés ! 

Je m'attends à voir sa gueule déconfite et déçue de notre succès, mais contre toute attente, c'est tout le contraire. Il fixe mes trois recrues victorieuses avec un étrange sourire au coin des lèvres ; comme si tout s'était passé comme il l'avait toujours prévu...


	183. BAPTÊME DE SANG (mai 844) Erwin Smith

Magistrale démonstration.

Aucun d'eux ne sait que j'ai assisté à la scène. Une fois le cortège presque arrivé à l'avant-poste et hors de vue des titans, je me suis dépêché de ramener mon escouade sur nos pas afin de porter secours aux lignes arrières aux prises avec nos ennemis. Nous sommes arrivés au moment où Church et Magnolia faisaient chuter leur cible. Nous étions aux premières loges pour admirer le coup de grâce.

Mike, juste derrière moi, n'a pas pu s'empêcher de siffler pour montrer son étonnement. Il m'a toujours fait confiance, mais n'a jamais caché ses doutes quant à l'intégration de ces trois éléments hors-la-loi dans nos rangs. Il craignait l'insubordination, voire le sabotage, tout en mettant en avant le fait que leur apparente docilité ne pouvait être prise comme un signe d'engagement profond.

J'en ai toujours été conscient, et malgré cette action d'éclat indéniable, je ne peux baisser ma garde quant à leurs intentions. Je suis toujours leur cible, quoi qu'il arrive. Leur prise de conscience n'est pas encore totale ; du moins ont-ils pu constater que les titans sont réels, et une vraie menace pour l'humanité voulant légitimement retrouver sa liberté.

Livaï saute à bas du titan, et celui-ci se met à se désintégrer lentement, comme d'ordinaire. Les trois recrues s'en étonnent - Magnolia fait même un bond en l'air - mais ne s'en effraient pas. Leur sang-froid est exceptionnel. Peu de jeunes recrues restent aussi stoïques suite à leur première victoire. La plupart s'effondrent à cause de la tension accumulée pendant le combat, d'autres tremblent de tout leur corps au point qu'il est nécessaire de les porter.

Church tape amicalement l'épaule de Livaï en le félicitant et il lui rend la pareille. Cette camaraderie qu'ils entretiennent doit pouvoir s'étendre au reste du bataillon. J'ai bon espoir que cela arrive. Ils ont une excellente coordination de groupe ; il ne faut pas les séparer. Même Faragon a l'air inhabituellement satisfait. Espérons qu'il ne relâche pas ses efforts pour amener ces trois prodiges à utiliser leur talent à son service la prochaine fois, au lieu de les laisser décider par eux-mêmes. Cela lui évitera peut-être de perdre encore des hommes. Nous irons chercher les cadavres à la faveur de la nuit... si cadavres il y a encore.

Mon escouade et moi décidons d'intervenir, car l'endroit peut potentiellement devenir un nouveau champ de bataille. Un attroupement d'humains à découvert est susceptible d'attirer les titans par ici. Je fais signe à Faragon qu'ils doivent tous se remettre en selle au plus vite et rejoindre l'avant-poste ; aucun autre titan dans les parages mais ces monstres peuvent surgir à l'improviste. 

Les trois recrues attrapent leurs montures et nous voici tous en route pour le repaire du bataillon. Sairam, le protégé de Faragon, semble en état de choc après ce qu'il vient de voir. Nos truands semblent finalement les moins atteints par ce qui vient de se passer, comme si cette bataille n'avait été rien de plus qu'une rixe dans un bar. Je me demande si leur vie mouvementée ne les a pas conditionnés à se remettre bien plus vite des évènements que tout un chacun jugerait stressants. Il y a sans doute de cela, leur moral est bon. Pas de crise de larme, ni de prostration, ils sont maîtres d'eux-mêmes. J'ai beau l'avoir espéré, constater que cela se passe comme prévu me soulage.

J'observe Livaï à la dérobée, essayant de deviner ses pensées. La mise à mort finale qu'il a infligée à l'ennemi était digne de lui, digne des prévisions que j'ai faites à son sujet. S'il était plus bavard et démonstratif, il ferait un bon chef d'escouade. Je m'avance peut-être un peu trop encore... Je suis presque certain qu'ils tenteront encore de me dépouiller des documents une fois à l'abri. Le petit nombre de soldats ainsi que la plus grande promiscuité entre nous tous les dissuadera peut-être, mais je ne peux l'affirmer. 

Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient oublié leur objectif premier. Il va falloir que je m'occupe de cela sérieusement. Si nous rentrons de l'expédition sans que leur état d'esprit ait changé, sans que tout ceci ait eu sur eux l'impact nécessaire pour les gagner à notre cause, ils pourraient bien disparaître. Je pourrais toujours avancer la menace de les dénoncer aux brigades - menace qui plane toujours au moins virtuellement sur leurs têtes ; je pourrais m'abaisser à ce genre de méthode, leur faire goûter de la prison et leur montrer l'échafaud sur lequel sont exécutés les criminels comme eux, mais j'aimerais ne pas en arriver là. On ne peut devenir un bon explorateur par la coercition ; le désir doit être vrai.

A mes yeux, ce qu'ils ont commis dans le passé n'importe pas ; seul compte ce qu'ils ont fait aujourd'hui et ce qu'ils peuvent faire par la suite. Je vois de grandes choses pour eux. Que penseraient-ils s'ils savaient que j'ai d'ores et déjà fait fabriquer leurs nouveaux papiers d'identité, et que ceux-ci les attendent au retour ? Je ne peux pas certifier que je les leur remettrai, tout dépendra des heures qui viennent. Keith doit absolument pousser l'expédition plus loin, afin de leur donner une chance de réellement ouvrir les yeux sur la nécessité de combattre les titans. Si nous faisons demi-tour demain, je doute que cela arrivera. Nous devons leur montrer la détermination du bataillon et ne pas battre en retraite maintenant. Heureusement, seuls trois morts sont à déplorer. Cela aurait pu être pire. Keith sera sans doute motivé pour poursuivre.

Livaï se retourne vers moi ; il a dû sentir que je le regardais tout en spéculant. Je ne sens plus la rage implacable des débuts dans son regard, mais de là à affirmer qu'il me considère comme un allié, je n'irai pas jusque là... Il faut qu'il arrive à comprendre qu'il peut se reposer autant sur moi que sur n'importe quel autre soldat du bataillon. A moins d'ordre contraire, les explorateurs ne s'abandonnent jamais les uns les autres.

Continue à me fixer avec animosité mais je sais que tu es en bonne voie pour comprendre. Tu es intelligent, tu as le sens de l'honneur et tu es capable de sentir la détresse des autres. Cette empathie, qui me manque peut-être, fait sans doute de toi un explorateur bien meilleur que moi. Il te suffit de te lancer vraiment dans l'aventure. De voir plus loin que les trois Murs. Ca, je sais le faire mieux que toi. Finalement, nous sommes peut-être égaux.

Les ailes que je t'ai données étaient le véritable enjeu de notre marché, Livaï. A toi d'en faire le meilleur usage.


	184. DONNEZ VOTRE COEUR (mai 844) Livaï

Nous rejoignons vite le gros des troupes. Le bataillon est en train de gravir une petite pente le long d'un chemin tracé par l'homme. Tout en haut d'une petite proéminence, comme une colline déchiquetée, trône un ancien bâtiment en ruine. J'en distingue l'unique tour encore debout, dans la lumière du soleil qui se couche.

Je me sens étrangement bien. Je me mentirai si je disais que ce titan ne m'a pas du tout fait peur au début, mais l'urgence de la situation a effacé cette première impression. Il m'a suffit de quelques minutes - et de trois morts - pour comprendre comment procéder. J'aurais voulu agir plus vite, mais je comptais pas me sacrifier non plus. Faut pas charrier, dans l'absolu je dois rien à ces gars. J'ai juste sauvé nos fesses.

Furlan a râlé un peu avant de passer à l'attaque, mais Isabel l'a motivé, comme elle sait si bien le faire. Je m'attendais à ce que Sairam et Faragon nous suivent, mais c'était pas plus mal qu'ils restent en arrière, ils nous auraient gênés. On avait notre plan à nous trois. Pendant un moment, j'ai eu l'impression d'être revenu dans les bas-fonds, quand pendant nos raids, on réussissait à prendre nos cibles par surprise, sans même s'être concertés. C'était comme un danse soigneusement répétée, mais en vérité, c'était de l'impro. Pas totalement, on a trop l'habitude de voler ensemble, mais la situation était inédite.

J'ai été surpris de la facilité avec laquelle j'ai achevé cette tronche de biais. En fait, ça a rien de bien compliqué. Si on doit en affronter plusieurs, je dis pas, mais un par un, c'est une promenade. Et c'était un déviant en plus. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Même Furlan a remarqué que ça c'était passé plutôt facilement.

Faragon, au lieu de nous féliciter, nous a conseillé de pas nous reposer sur nos lauriers - c'est quoi, cette expression à la noix ? - et que c'était sans doute la chance du débutant. Cause toujours, mec. Mais Smith a pas eu la même attitude. Il n'a rien dit de particulier sur notre performance, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il doit se sentir très fier de lui... Il était là, avec ces trois équipiers, je suis sûr qu'il a vu le combat. Tant mieux, ça a dû le remettre à sa place. Tes titans, j'en fais des tartines, grande perche. Donne-m'en encore à bouffer, et tu verras que c'est pas la chance du débutant.

Isabel est intarissable ; avant la fin de la nuit, tout le bataillon saura les détails du combat grâce à elle. Et Furlan qui voulait qu'on passe inaperçus... c'est loupé. On se glisse dans les rangs, et déjà je vois des regards interrogateurs se tourner vers nous. Smith et son escouade remonte le long de la pente au petit trot, suivi des yeux par Furlan. T'es déjà en train d'échafauder un nouveau plan, pas vrai ? Calme-toi, on sait même pas encore où on va. D'ici à ce qu'on soit tous obligés de ronquer les uns sur les autres pour se tenir chaud dans cette ruine pleine de courants d'air et de saleté...

On entre dans une petite enceinte, qui devait autrefois être couverte, mais qui sert maintenant d'écurie improvisée. Les chevaux dormiront dehors sans doute, les titans s'y intéressent pas, je crois. Je suis étonné de constater que la première chose à laquelle pense tous ces soldats crevés soit de donner à boire à leurs montures. Faut dire qu'elles ont cavalé... Je vais remplir un seau dans un réservoir rempli d'eau de pluie, et je fais pareil.

Je prends le temps de caresser un peu ma jument noire. Brave bête. Mais je laisse aussi traîner mes oreilles et comme je le pensais, nous sommes déjà le sujet de conversation principal... Ils parlent bas en espérant qu'on les entendent pas, mais on est habitués à percevoir les plus petits chuchotements. Furlan le remarque aussi. Il soupire de déception. Faut t'y faire, vieux, on est des célébrités maintenant. Du moins le temps qu'on restera.

L'autre grand blond, Zacharias, vient prendre sa ration d'eau pour sa bête. Il renifle au moment d'arriver à ma hauteur, et j'aime pas trop. Pourquoi il fait ça ? Je pue, peut-être ?! C'est vrai que quand le sang de titan a un peu aspergé ma veste, ça m'a pas mal ennuyé. Mais il s'est évaporé, comme le reste au bout d'une minute. Ce processus m'a surpris, je crois pas qu'on nous ait parlé de ça, en cours théorique. Ce liquide était très chaud, il fumait comme de la poix brûlante, mais paraissait étrangement... artificiel, ça ressemblait pas à du sang humain, même si ça en avait la couleur. Le sang, ça me connaît. Bah, je suis pas expert, la binoclarde qui braille sans arrêt doit en savoir plus à ce sujet.

Zacharias me lance, sans me regarder, que c'était très impressionnant pour une première fois. Je lui rétorque que si son patron a pas assez de couilles pour venir me le dire lui-même au lieu de l'envoyer à sa place, il pourrait au moins avoir la politesse de me le dire en face. Il se tourne franchement vers moi, les bras croisés, et me redis la même chose les yeux dans les yeux ; en ajoutant qu'il vient pas de la part de Smith, et que c'est son avis personnel.

Je sais pas trop pourquoi je me sens un peu déçu... Peut-être parce que ce titan de presque deux mètres risque de me coller un mal de cou de tous les diables si j'arrête pas de le regarder. Mon gars, si t'as oublié le jour où tu m'as collé la gueule dans la boue, moi pas. Je me suis juré que tu le paierais un jour. Pas tout de suite. Je m'occupe de Smith d'abord, mais tu es sur la liste. 

Il s'éloigne et je me retrouve seul. Tous les autres sont rentrés se mettre à l'abri pour la nuit. Avant de leur emboîter le pas, je soulève un pan de ma veste et je la renifle. Je sens quelque chose ou bien ?... Y a comme une vague odeur de sang, mêlée à celle des poils de cheval. Rien de dramatique.

Mais si je peux me débrouiller pour laver mes fringues dans les heures qui suivent, ce sera pas si mal. La perspective de mijoter dans cette tenue - que j'ai toujours trouvée trop près du corps à mon goût - toute la nuit sans la possibilité de pouvoir me décrasser demain me réjouit pas...


	185. DONNEZ VOTRE COEUR (mai 844) Isabel Magnolia

C'est l'heure de casser la croûte ! C'est que ça creuse de tuer des géants ! J'en reviens toujours pas de leur taille, à ces monstres. Je les croyais plus lourdauds que ça ! Mais frérot et moi, on est trop rapides pour eux !

Sairam me tend un petit paquet avec un sourire timide. Voilà qu'il est aimable maintenant ! Il a changé d'idée sur nous, pour sûr ! Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, là-dedans ? On dirait un vieux biscuit rassi... C'est tout ce qu'il y a à manger ? Il m'explique que quand le bataillon est de sortie, il doit se contenter de rations militaires, car transporter de la vraie nourriture serait trop encombrant. Et moi qui pensait fêter ça... J'en prends aussi pour Furlan et frérot. Pas sûr qu'ils aimeront ça, mais moi, j'ai trop la dalle !

Je les rejoins dans la grande salle. On a déchargé les caisses de réappro, elles sont éparpillées dans la pièce et tout le monde se sert. Faudra penser à recharger notre gaz aussi. Certains le font déjà. Ils sont rassemblés par petits groupes et bavardent en attendant les ordres. Ca me rappelle des souvenirs, cette ambiance...

Le coin est plutôt bien agencé. Il y a des torches partout, la pierre est bien entretenue ; il y a même une herse en état de marche, bien huilée. Je me suis attendue à un vrai taudis plein de trous en approchant, mais le bataillon a l'air de crécher souvent ici. En plus, on est situés à l'écart de la trajectoire des titans sur un point élevé, ce qui permet de voir ce qui se passe autour. Je suis sûre que la dingue des titans, Hanji, est sur la tour à observer ses chéris... Je me demande à quoi servait cet endroit. Qui l'a construit ? Si cette ruine existe, c'est bien que nous vivions à l'extérieur des Murs autrefois...

Furlan et frérot ont chopé des paquetages et essaient de se faire un petit coin à eux. Eh, m'oubliez pas ! J'ai le droit de dormir avec vous cette fois, non ? C'est chouette, ça fait longtemps ! Ca me manquait de plus pouvoir papoter avec vous le soir !

Furlan en y croit toujours pas. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, frérot et moi, on assure ! Ouais, ouais, surtout frérot... Un nouveau record d'invincibilité pour toi ! Ca va, fait pas le modeste. Je sais, je l'ai raconté à tout le monde, désolée ! Mais au moins ils nous regardent avec respect maintenant ; même Sairam a été gentil avec moi. Attrapez ça ! C'est dur et ça a aucun goût, mais on aura rien d'autre, alors mâchez bien !

Pendant que j'essaie de savourer ce repas digne des bas-fonds, Livaï relance le sujet des documents. Je les avais presque oubliés... Furlan confirme que Smith doit les avoir sur lui. Pourquoi, t'en étais pas encore sûr ? La poisse ! Il nous confie que Smith se balade toujours avec un tas de paperasse sous le bras, mais qu'il jette souvent des coups d'oeil dans sa veste, sûrement pour s'assurer que quelque chose de valeur s'y trouve aussi.

Mais c'est pas un peu débile ? S'il se fait bouffer, les documents seront perdus, non ? Oui, je pose aussi de bonnes questions, ça m'arrive. Ok, Furlan, doucement, laisse-moi le temps de comprendre ton raisonnement.

Si je comprends bien, le vieux Rovoff aurait déjà mis la main dessus s'il l'avait pas sur lui ; parce qu'il a sans doute envoyé des espions pour ça. Ouais, ça se tient, après tout on a pas accepté la mission officiellement. Il sait même pas qu'on est là à se crever le cul pour lui sauver les fesses... Mais si ça se trouve, il les a déjà récupérés, et on le sait pas ! Ou peut-être qu'il ment et que ces documents existent pas, c'est bidon. Ok, il a dit vrai pour Smith et le fait qu'il voulait nous recruter.

Furlan nous met devant la réalité : on est personne. Pourquoi monter tout ce plan ? Nous coffrer ? On vaut rien pour ces richards. T'as pas tort. On fait quoi alors ? Furlan nous fait signe de nous approcher. Il faut pas que quelqu'un entende ce qu'il va dire...

Il faut chercher les documents ici. Les hauts gradés ont des locaux pour eux dans cette planque. Furlan se propose d'aller fouiller les affaires de Smith et du major aussi, au cas où il les aurait. Je me souviens les avoir vus se diriger vers un autre couloir tout à l'heure, ça pourrait le faire. Et on fait quoi, frérot et moi ? Furlan veut nous mettre à la surveillance. Pendant qu'il sera à la cambriole, je serais postée tout près, et Livaï à l'entrée du couloir. Si ça sent mauvais, il fera en sorte de parler fort pour m'avertir, et j'avertirai Furlan à mon tour, ou un truc du genre. C'est ça, Furlan ? Et si on se fait choper, on pourra toujours dire qu'on cherchait un gradé parce qu'on y connaît rien, aux procédures. Ouais, c'est dans mes cordes, ça !

Frérot fait la gueule. L'idée de devoir retenir Smith s'il se pointe à l'improviste l'enchante pas, c'est clair. J'sais pas, fait lui la discussion, trouve quelque chose ! Mais évitez de vous battre ! Chaque fois qu'il est à proximité, j'ai l'impression que ça va péter, c'est flippant !

Furlan rappelle à Livaï que s'il tue Smith même par accident, en pleine expédition, ça finira mal pour nous ; et tuer tous les titans du monde nous aidera pas... Frérot, soit sympa, essaie de pas tout mettre par terre ! Je commence à apprécier d'être exploratrice... Oui, c'est vrai...


	186. DONNEZ VOTRE COEUR (mai 844) Livaï #2

Ca me saoule de faire le pied de grue. En plus, ils mettent un de ces temps... Ca doit faire une bonne demi-heure que j'attends un signe.

J'ai pas osé mettre en avant les failles du plan de Furlan, il avait l'air tellement sûr de lui. Mais la petite a soulevé quelques problèmes évidents. Si ça se trouve, ces documents ne sont plus ici. Même si Furlan a surveillé la grande perche, et n'a vu personne de suspect ou d'inconnu au bataillon l'approcher, ça reste une éventualité. Et donc, on aurait fait tout ce chemin pour rien.

Tant de temps et d'énergie pour un bout de papier dont on sait même pas qu'il existe... Si ce n'avait pas été pour lui, je me serais pas engagé dans cette galère. Difficile de prévoir que tout ceci arriverait... S'il trouve rien, la dernière option sera de choper Smith et de le fouiller nous-mêmes. Je partirai pas sans l'avoir zigouillé, documents ou pas documents.

L'enthousiasme d'Isabel est préoccupant. Elle semble se faire contaminer par l'ambiance du bataillon. Elle a l'air de vraiment se plaire dans son rôle. Mais c'est tout ce que c'est : un rôle. On le jouera le temps qu'il faudra, mais j'ai pas l'intention de rester un troufion ici. Les nôtres nous attendent, y a rien pour nous ici. 

Mais... quand j'ai tué ce titan, j'ai ressenti quelque chose de bizarre, d'inattendu. Je me suis senti fier et satisfait de moi, comme après un raid réussi. Non, c'était plus fort que ça. La sensation d'avoir fait quelque chose d'important avec le dispositif 3D, quelque chose qui faisait l'admiration des autres. Ca a été très facile, bien plus que je ne le pensais...

Comme si je m'étais entraîné toute ma vie pour ce combat.

Je dois bien admettre que leurs valeurs sont pas mauvaises, et je comprends à peu près pourquoi ils font ça. Mais en quoi ça me concerne, moi ? On m'a jamais rien offert, pourquoi je ferais en sorte que tous ces rupins égoïstes sortent de ces Murs ? Ils ont qu'à y rester. C'est pas mon affaire.

Je me redresse et m'installe un peu plus confortablement contre le mur du couloir. Je dois avoir l'air décontracté mais j'y arrive pas. L'idée qu'Isabel puisse décider de rester avec eux m'inquiète. Je me vois pas la laisser seule ici. Mais je me vois pas non plus faire pareil. En fait, je sais pas où j'en suis... C'est communicatif, tout ça. Ces gens risquent leur vie pour une utopie qu'ils peuvent qu'à peine entrevoir, et même si j'en ai pas envie, je peux pas m'empêcher d'essayer de l'imaginer, moi aussi. La façon dont ils parlent des lendemains est assez naïve... mais a quelque chose d'exaltant. Je comprends pourquoi on les prends pour des fous. Ils sont jamais là où ils devraient, leurs corps sont présents et réels, mais leurs esprits sont constamment à autre chose. Ils ont peur des titans - pas moi - mais affrontent cette peur constamment. 

Ca me rappelle le passé ; le gamin que j'étais, qui se fourrait toujours dans les ennuis, et qui comptait sur Kenny pour le tirer de tous ses mauvais pas, souvent par la peau du cul... Mais les titans sont pas des truands. Et Kenny est plus là. Il est pas question que je...

J'entends un bruit dans le couloir. Celui de bottes qui claquent sur le sol. Merde. Reste calme, Livaï. Reste concentré sans en avoir l'air. Qui que ce soit, il doit pas remonter ce couloir maintenant.

Evidemment. La grande perche. Ca pouvait pas être pire. J'essaie de refouler ma colère pour rester stoïque. Peut-être qu'il dégagera si je reste là. Non, bien sûr, il va à son bureau. Il est obligé de passer par là. Furlan, dépêche, bordel ! J'ai pas l'intention de tailler le bout de gras avec lui !

Il s'est arrêté en m'apercevant. Je vois sa gorge tressauter, puis il reprend sa route. Je l'intimide ? Très bien, pourvu que ça dure. Il doit se souvenir de sa dérouillée. Mais imagine pas que ça règle nos comptes, mon grand. Il s'avance de quelques pas sans me lâcher des yeux - arrête ça - puis me demande où sont mes "lieutenants" ? Mes lieutenants ? Je suis pas un putain de chef comme toi ! Je me retiens de lui dire ça, mais le message passe.

J'aimerai bien qu'il passe, lui aussi. L'entendre me parler est aussi désagréable que l'idée qu'il puisse tomber sur Furlan sortant de son bureau. Bordel, je dois prendre sur moi ! Il se remet à marcher. Merde... non, faut pas qu'il parte ! Je dois prévenir Isabel qui est plus loin dans le couloir ! Vas-y, pose-moi une question, n'importe laquelle !

Il me demande si je m'habitue à l'armée. Tiens, mon bien-être le préoccupe. Inattendu... J'ai pas de raison de lui répondre aimablement, alors je suis franc. Rester tout le temps collé à des fanatiques des titans, dans ton genre, c'est chiant. Je m'en fous que ce soit normal, ou le profil recherché pour le bataillon. Ca prouve bien que j'ai rien à y faire, non ? Bon, espérons qu'Isabel a bien pigé, parce que j'ai dit ça si fort que tout le bataillon a dû entendre.

Il hésite et regarde le sol une minute. Je me demande s'il va se décider à partir ou... Apparemment, il en a pas fini avec moi. Il me sort qu'il a été très impressionné par ma performance d'aujourd'hui, et que tuer un déviant lors d'un premier combat est un véritable exploit.

...

J'avoue qu'il me prend par surprise. J'imaginais pas qu'il puisse me dire ça. Et il a l'air sincère en plus. C'est quoi, l'entourloupe ? Ok, au moins c'est un sujet de conversation intéressant. Gagnons du temps. Je lui réponds que c'est en voyant les autres se faire tuer que j'ai compris comment m'y prendre. Débrouille-toi avec ça. Et s'il te prends l'envie de fondre en larmes au souvenir de tes camarades tombés, tu le feras sans moi.

Il s'effondre pas du tout. Il reste bien droit, le regard toujours fixé sur moi - il cherche à m'hypnotiser ou quoi ?! - et me répond que si le bataillon en est là où il est aujourd'hui, c'est grâce aux sacrifices des soldats qui les ont précédés. Visiblement, ça le dérange pas d'envoyer les troufions au casse-pipe. Au moins, il sait ce qu'il veut et comment y parvenir, et il s'en cache pas. Plutôt impressionnant, niveau sang-froid.

Furlan doit être sorti. J'entends des bruits de pas de l'autre côté. Peut-être Isabel. Mais Smith en a pas fini encore. Il me rappelle qu'un explorateur est prêt à donner son coeur - au sens propre - pour la cause de l'humanité, qu'il soit un gradé ou un simple soldat. Tous font ce choix. 

Il reste là, à me fixer sans rien dire, sans doute dans l'attente de l'effet de son discours sur moi. Je laisse rien paraître. Mais je mentirai si je disais que ça m'a pas un peu chamboulé... Ces gens choisissent de donner leur vie ? Mais pour quoi ? Même si le bataillon réussissait à tuer tous les titans et que les humains sortaient des Murs, aucun d'eux ne le verrait. Les morts ne peuvent pas profiter de tout ça, alors pourquoi se priver de la vie ? J'ai passé toute mon existence à survivre comme un chien, et tu me sors que ça vaut rien ?! Et toi, Smith, tu le ferais ?

Je lis la réponse dans la couleur de ses yeux : oui, il le ferait lui aussi. Sans hésiter. Putain, tu m'emmerdes, mec. Je suis pas un martyr. La vie que tu mènes m'intéresse pas... Mais... à bien y réfléchir... ma vie dans les bas-fonds était-elle meilleure ? A vivre au jour le jour, sans perspective d'avenir, sans rien d'important à défendre à part la vie de mes camarades ? Mes camarades... oui, c'est ça qui est important, pas les titans, ou les Murs. Au moins, toute cette clique a un idéal. Est-ce que j'en ai jamais eu, moi ? Je voulais être le "chevalier" de maman, puis celui de Betti. Toutes les deux m'ont quitté... Je voulais que Kenny soit fier de moi, mais il s'est barré... J'ai pas pu protéger Clem...

Personne a besoin de moi, je suis qu'un vaurien dont tout le monde se fout. Toi aussi tu t'en fous. Tu veux juste de la chair fraiche à sacrifier à tes titans. Compte pas là-dessus.

Ah, Isabel viens vers nous. Enfin, je commençais à me sentir mal. On s'éloigne ensemble dans le couloir l'air de rien, plantant Smith sur place. Mais son regard pèse encore sur mon mes épaules... J'espère qu'il a rien vu, rien compris de toutes les questions que je me suis posées par sa faute. Je dois les chasser de ma tête... Je voudrais... 

Alors pourquoi j'arrête pas d'y penser ?


	187. DONNEZ VOTRE COEUR (mai 844) Hanji Zoe

Pfiooouu, quelle journée ! Je savais en partant ce matin qu'elle serait intéressante, mais c'est au-delà de tout !

Moblit et moi redescendons de la tour après notre petite observation habituelle. Regarder les titans évoluer en liberté sans se soucier de nous me fait toujours oublier le temps qui passe. Ce n'est que lorsque que j'ai remarqué dans ma longue-vue les derniers rayons du soleil que je me suis rappelé qu'il était tard. Et aussi parce que Moblit n'a pas arrêté de me le répéter pendant plusieurs minutes.

Malheureusement, avec ce soleil mourant, je n'ai pas pu noter de choses nouvelles et intéressantes au sujet de ces gros bébés. Demain sera peut-être plus propice. Avec l'équipe de choc de Faragon, ça devrait être du gâteau !

J'en reviens toujours pas de ce que j'ai vu. Je comprends mieux Erwin quand il disait qu'il voulait un renouveau du bataillon. La méthode de ces trois-là est rodée alors que c'était leur première fois. Ils ont sans aucun doute subi un type d'entraînement particulier pour en arriver là. Il faut que je le sache.

J'ai déjà mené ma petite enquête sur eux - particulièrement sur Livaï. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'il est le plus fort et le plus rapide. C'était à peine si je pouvais le distinguer quand il a fondu sur la nuque du titan ! Ses lames faisaient comme un couperet tournoyant autour de lui, c'était du jamais vu ! De nouvelles infos à rajouter sur ma liste. A défaut de pouvoir étudier les titans au plus près, je peux me rabattre sur cette demi-portion !

Ce que je sais de Livaï ? Il parle pas beaucoup, se montre rarement aimable, obéit en rechignant un peu, surtout s'il connaît pas la finalité de ce qu'on lui demande de faire ; un sens aigu, presque maladif de la propreté. Ca doit pas être facile pour lui de vivre avec nous... surtout avec moi. Lance des regardes mortels à la ronde à tout bout de champ, mais j'ai fini par comprendre que son air endormi était en fait tout à fait habituel, puisqu'il n'en change jamais. Physique... hmm, faudrait que je vois ça de plus près, mais il m'a tout l'air d'un paradoxe ambulant ; et avec ça, une force tout à fait incompréhensible au vu de son apparence... Comment un nain comme lui peut soulever des charges aussi lourdes ? Je l'ai vu aider à débarrasser le chariot tout à l'heure, il portait à bout de bras des caisses remplies de bonbonne de gaz et de lames de rechange. En général il faut au moins deux hommes costauds pour en soulever une !

Ah oui, détail : il sait se montrer serviable quand il veut, mais ne décroche pas un sourire pour autant. Et si vous attendez de lui un merci, armez-vous de patience !

La fille - Isabel, je crois - est une gentille fille, toujours de bonne humeur, mais pas la langue dans sa poche. Elle a toujours un truc à dire sur tout... Hmm, elle me rappelle quelqu'un mais je saurais pas dire qui... Quant à l'autre - je sais plus son nom -, a toujours l'air sur ses gardes, à regarder partout comme s'il cherchait quelque chose ; déjà repérés ses coups d'oeil insistants vers Erwin... Ben mon vieux, faut croire que tu t'es fait un adorateur ! 

Ils sont très différents tous les trois, je suppose que c'est pour ça que ça marche si bien ! Et si j'allais chercher un complément d'information ce soir ?

Je les aperçois dans la salle commune, assis près de leurs paquetages, en train de papoter à voix basse. Je devrais peut-être pas les couper, mais si j'y vais pas, j'en aurait peut-être plus l'occasion. Et puis, leur exploit de tout à l'heure les a peut-être ramenés dans l'estime générale, mais aucun explorateur ne semble vouloir les approcher. Je vais remédier à ça !

Je m'approche d'eux en signalant ma présence. Je dérange pas, j'espère ? Aah, quel instant mémorable ! Il faut qu'on en parle ! Ils me regardent comme si j'avais un troisième bras au milieu du front - Livaï a l'air même prêt à me sauter à la gorge... Tout doux, je parle de votre victoire sur le déviant ! C'était vraiment impressionnant, j'en ai vibré d'émotion !

Livaï, Isabel et... euh, désolée... Furlan, c'est ça ! Soyons potes, d'accord ? Vous me faites une place ? Je m'assois entre Isabel et Furlan et entre tout de suie dans le vif du sujet. Alors comme ça, vous avez évité les brigades d'entraînement ? C'est à peine croyable, vous devez bien avoir appris à utiliser le harnais quelque part ! Dès votre arrivée, vous étiez déjà au-dessus du lot, il ne vous manquait que les infos basiques sur les titans. Ah, au fait, si vous voulez en savoir plus, je suis là, hein ! Vous gênez pas ! Allez Livaï, raconte-nous un peu !

Furlan se penche vers lui et murmure quelque chose que j'entends pas. Ces trois-là ont le chic pour parler bas... Finalement, notre prodige se lance. Il me répond juste qu'il s'est entraîné seul pendant de longues heures. Et... c'est tout ? Tu me fais marcher ! Rien que le test d'équilibre avec la ceinture, j'ai galéré, moi ! Vous avez bien un secret ?

Aucun. Réponse cash. Un petit indice, allez, me faites pas mariner ! Et puis, tout le monde voudrait savoir. Ca pourrait être très utile pour le bataillon de connaître les détails. Voyez-vous, les méthodes d'entraînement sont un peu vieillottes, et... Vous vous rendez pas compte à quel point une seule victoire comme celle-là redonne espoir à tous ces soldats ?

Isabel explose enfin et je lui réponds que non, on les considère pas comme des minables et qu'ils ont la classe ! Allez, dites-moi quelles sont vos méthodes ? Elle se lance dans un flot de paroles rapides et enthousiastes, dont l'essentiel tient en " _Livaï, c'est le plus fort, dans les bas-fonds, il faisait régner la loi_ ". Ah oui, c'est intéressant, ça. Et pourquoi est-il si fort, tu le sais, petite ? Apparemment non, juste que c'est le plus fort... Je vais pousser un peu plus loin. 

Je lui envoie une petite besace remplie de biscuits. Je comptais me les garder pour plus tard - j'aime pas trop les rations militaires -, mais je m'en passerai ; signe de paix, d'accord ? Elle me regarde avec ses grands yeux pleins de gratitude mais je me reconcentre sur Livaï. Allez, je vais gratter un peu la surface de ce minuscule titan. Décris-moi ta méthode, Livaï, s'il te plaît !

J'ai bien conscience de l'ennuyer. Il me répond sans me regarder qu'il a appris tout seul, et qu'il peut pas transmettre ça à d'autres personnes. Et conclut en m'envoyant balader car il est fatigué et veut se reposer. Ok, j'insiste pas, on retentera plus tard. Salut, les nouveaux ! Reposez-vous bien, demain on remet ça ! Et si on s'en sort, je vous invite au resto !

Bon, ça s'est pas trop mal passé, finalement ! Quelques mystères se sont éclaircis ! Ils viennent des bas-fonds et Livaï était un caïd là-bas. Ok, ça explique pas mal de chose ! Comme sa tendance à regarder tout le monde comme une menace imminente. Mauvais réflexe, ça. Les seuls ennemis d'un explorateur sont les titans. Faut pas reluquer ses alliés comme ça, on est dans le même camp ! Je suis sûre qu'il y a encore des tas de choses à découvrir sur lui !

L'étude de Livaï me paraît aussi passionnante et intrigante que celle des titans !


	188. DONNEZ VOTRE COEUR (mai 844) Faragon Darlett

Reprenons tout depuis le début. Maintenant que mon équipe est un peu plus soudée, je vais enfin pouvoir faire mon boulot de chef.

Sairam, Isabel, Furlan et Livaï sont rassemblés dans une petite pièce à l'écart, pour un briefing éclair. Il s'agit de leur rappeler les bases de la nouvelle formation de détection à longue distance qui sera appliquée demain. Keith a bon espoir de nous voir pousser l'exploration plus loin. Je veux m'assurer qu'ils ont bien compris.

Devant eux, j'ai étalé sur le mur une carte stratégique de la dite formation. La constitution de cette formation est adaptée pour un repérage optimal des titans présents sur notre route. Elle a pour but non pas de les affronter, mais de les éviter. Le major - ainsi que ce satané Smith et son escouade - se trouve au centre de la formation ; tout autour de lui, dans un déploiement en corolle, sont placées les différentes escouades et équipes dont le travail consiste à scruter les alentours à la recherche de nos ennemis.

Si un titan est repéré, un signal de fumée rouge est tirée ; ce signal sera relayé par les équipes alentours jusqu'à atteindre le centre. Il est vital de maintenir une distance constante qui permette à toutes les équipes situées sur chaque aile de la formation de ne pas se perdre de vue. Si l'une d'entre elle est démantelée, la formation peut se perdre, c'est le risque. 

Une fois prévenue, l'équipe centrale enverra un signal de fumée verte pour indiquer une direction, et toute la formation suivra. Le bataillon doit former un seul corps, un seul mouvement, comme s'il était un être vivant doté de plusieurs têtes vigilantes. Cette méthode permet de gagner du temps ; au lieu d'envoyer des messagers à cheval pour prévenir les troupes, ces signaux nous permettent de visualiser tout de suite où se trouve la menace et de l'éviter. Le major espère que cette stratégie économisera des vies précieuses.

Il va sans dire qu'elle n'a jamais été testée sur le terrain. Elle en est donc au stade théorique. Les pertes peuvent donc survenir, alors ne relâchez pas votre attention. Vous serez tous équipés de pistolets et de munitions, mais en nombre limité ; veillez à en faire bon usage, seulement si c'est nécessaire. Ceux-ci n'ont aucun effet sur les titans ; seules nos lames peuvent en venir à bout, alors ne tentez pas de faire n'importe quoi ! Oui, je m'adresse surtout à toi, Magnolia ! Tes idées saugrenues n'ont pas leur place en expédition !

Encore un chose. Vous disposez de signaux de fumée noire. Ceux-ci servent à signaler le lieu d'un combat. La formation ne pourra pas s'arrêter pour vous porter secours, à moins de circonstances particulièrement difficiles. Vous devrez vous débrouiller seuls si un titan réussit à traverser nos lignes. Si tout se passe bien, cela ne devrait pas arriver.

Notre équipe manque de cohésion, mais ses membres sont doués. Je compte sur vous pour travailler ensemble. Nous serons placés en quatrième ligne sur l'aile droite. En tant qu'agents de liaison, protéger les chevaux de rechange sera notre principale mission, en plus de signaler la présence d'ennemis. Gardez bien à l'esprit que ces chevaux sont précieux. Ils sont notre seul moyen de transport rapide à l'extérieur. Si vous vous retrouvez sans monture dans cet espace, vous ne pourrez pas utiliser le dispositif et serez à la merci des titans.

Magnolia s'étire en gueulant, comme à son habitude - n'est-elle jamais fatiguée ? - et se fait mousser en mettant en avant son talent. Sairam tente encore une fois de la remettre à sa place, mais elle garde le moral. Il le faut. En ce moment si difficile...

Le bataillon joue son avenir. Si nous échouons, même le peuple se tournera contre nous. Les conservateurs grognent ; pour eux, quitter les Murs est une ineptie totalement inutile. Nous avons toujours nos soutiens parmi les commerçants et les grandes entreprises qui comptent sur nos découvertes pour s'ouvrir de nouveaux marchés, mais leur voix ne suffisent pas. 

Je n'apprécie pas Erwin. Il le sait lui aussi. Mais il a à coeur les intérêts du bataillon, et moi aussi. Si cette formation est un succès, si nous revenons avec un maximum de survivants au terme de deux jours ou plus d'expédition, les grands pontes seront forcés de nous prendre au sérieux. Alors, je marcherai avec toi, Erwin, pour cette fois. Espérons que ton cerveau surdimensionné nous ai pondu la solution miracle.

En attendant, vous êtes libres d'aller vous reposer. Et je vous le conseille. N'oubliez pas : le bataillon compte sur vous pour le mener vers une nouvelle ère ! Soyez fiers de cet honneur !

Sairam et Magnolia me rendent le salut militaire. Pas les deux autres. Ils manquent de réflexe ou bien ils m'envoient un message ?... La petite a l'air plus motivée que jamais, elle. Et son salut est parfait. Au moins, elle cessera de me discréditer auprès des autres.


	189. DONNEZ VOTRE COEUR (mai 844) Isabel Magnolia #2

Furlan et moi, on est allongés dans le noir, cherchant le sommeil. Frangin est assis entre nous deux, en train de penser. J'aimerais bien pouvoir me promener dans sa tête...

La mienne est pleine de trucs. Des trucs qui m'embêtent, mais pas seulement. Je suis d'accord avec Furlan quand il dit qu'on ferait mieux de se tenir tranquille durant l'opération. Vu notre position dans la formation,si on se fait la malle pour essayer de rejoindre Erwin, ça se verra tout de suite. Et puis, ça foutrait tout par terre, leur expédition, tout ça.

Furlan a rien trouvé dans le bureau d'Erwin. Fallait s'y attendre. Il l'a donc toujours sur lui et ne s'en sépare jamais. Le récupérer demain était à l'ordre du jour, mais plus maintenant. Ce serait trop risqué. Il faut qu'on chope ce papelard. Mais c'est pas important au point de saborder leur mission. 

Furlan s'est foutu de moi en prétendant que les gâteaux qu'on m'a donnés ont fait leur effet sur moi ! C'est pas ça du tout ! C'est juste que... Quand je les vois tous, là, comme ça, unis dans un but commun, ça me donne envie de les voir gagner. Si tous ces titans disparaissaient, ces terres seraient à tout le monde. Ce serait chouette d'y vivre. Ouais, y aurai plus de riches ni de pauvres, on serait libres d'aller où on veut !

Ces explorateurs... ils sont comme nous, ils ont envie d'être libres. Je suis née enfermée dans une prison, alors je comprends pourquoi ils veulent aller à l'extérieur. Furlan doit bien comprendre ça, lui aussi. Frérot... je crois qu'il se pose des questions aussi, sur tout ça...

Sortir dehors et buter des titans, c'est comme vouloir sortir des bas-fonds. C'est risqué, on peut se faire tuer, mais c'est plus fort que nous ! Il faut qu'on sorte ! L'être humain est pas fait pour rester enfermé ! Je veux qu'ils dégomment tous ces titans, qu'on puisse galoper sans aucune peur vers l'horizon ! Je veux voir le soleil tous les jours ! Et s'il faut rester dans le bataillon pour ça... J'y resterai, jusqu'à ce qu'un titan me bouffe, ou que l'humanité emporte la victoire ! C'est pas pire que de vivre en bas ! Je veux pas y retourner... Je sais que le gang doit nous attendre, peut-être même qu'ils galèrent sans nous, mais je peux plus vivre sous terre. Pas après avoir vu le ciel...

Furlan pense qu'à récupérer les documents du vieux Rovoff, il a envie de revenir en bas. Mais pas moi ! Allez, frérot, dis-lui que toi aussi, tu veux pas ! On a bien mérité de vivre ici ! Quand on sera devenus des héros riches, on leur paiera tous un aller simple pour la surface ! On vivra tous ensemble comme avant ! Et Yan pourra faire soigner sa patte folle ! On ira se planquer dans la capitale s'en mettre plein la panse aux frais des rupins ! Ce sera bien fait pour eux !

Je me tourne sur le côté en essayant de pas penser à la courroie qui me cisaille la cuisse. On est obligés de dormir tout habillés en expédition, en cas d'alerte ; on doit pouvoir mettre le dispositif en moins de cinq minutes, alors on garde le harnais. Les chevaux aussi dorment avec leur matos sur le dos. J'ai hâte de pouvoir retirer le mien quand on sera rentrés !

Je me demande comment ça va se passer demain. On va encore assurer, j'espère. Tant que frérot est avec nous, on risque rien, c'est un pro ! Je le regarde dans le noir. Il est toujours assis entre nous, les yeux fermés, mais je pense pas qu'il soit en train de dormir. Sa tête se découpe près de la fenêtre et la lune fait briller ses cheveux... A quoi il pense ? Le connaissant, il doit envisager d'aller choper les documents maintenant, pendant qu'Erwin dort. C'est vrai que ce serait une idée... mais s'il se fait avoir, tout le monde saura qu'on est des traîtres. Il vaut mieux le faire en douce, sans que personne s'en aperçoive.

Je sais que tu veux toujours le tuer. Mais réfléchis un peu, frérot : on aura d'autres occasions de le faire. En expédition, n'importe qui peut mourir, et on fait pas d'enquête. Les titans peuvent être une bonne couverture. Il faut juste qu'il se fasse pas bouffer avant. Erwin a l'air fort, je pense qu'il se laissera pas manger facilement. Mais on sera pas tout à côté... Mince, ça aurait été plus simple si on avait été dans son escouade !

Faut que j'arrête de penser, que je dorme... Ma tête me fait mal à force...


	190. ADIEU, MON FRERE... (mai 844) Erwin Smith

C'est un jour idéal pour tester la nouvelle formation. Même si la présence de quelques nuages masque un peu le soleil levant, cela devrait être une belle journée.

Keith et moi guidons le bataillon en dehors de l'avant-poste. Celui-ci retourne à son isolement habituel. Mais nous y reviendrons, un jour. Pour l'heure, seules les terres devant nous attisent notre curiosité. Nos ennemis s'égarent peu en dehors de leur trajectoire, ils semblent comme irrésistiblement attirés par le Mur Maria. Mais nous en croiserons assurément sur notre route ; je garde cet espoir en tête car si aucun ne se montre, nous ne saurons pas si la formation fonctionne.

Nous galopons vers le sud, dans la direction approximative d'un autre avant-poste connu. Nous allons devoir couper la route des titans et passer entre eux, ce qui reste très dangereux, même si l'exercice est court. Nos montures sont bien reposées, et nous aurons besoin de toute la force de leurs muscles pour réussir cette épreuve. 

Le bataillon s'est engagé dans la prairie. Je fais signe à nos suiveurs de la main : adoptez la formation de détection à longue distance ! Je ne peux voir ce qui se passe derrière moi mais je sais que mon ordre est exécuté. Si tout le monde fait correctement son travail et que le relai est passé, tous les soldats devraient être déployés autour de nous en groupes de trois ou quatre selon la dangerosité de la position, et ceci en moins de cinq minutes. Je me mets à décompter les secondes mentalement...

La formation doit être déployée. Les titans ne devraient plus être très loin.

Tout juste. A peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard, j'aperçois un premier signal de fumée. Rouge. Le titan signalé a dû se faire remarquer peu de temps auparavant. Je dois garder ce paramètre en tête : si les équipes sont trop éloignées, le signal peut prendre trop de temps à arriver ; si elles sont trop rapprochées, nous risquons d'être submergés par nos ennemis avant d'avoir changé de cap. Je calcule soigneusement les distances et les temps de réponse, tandis que Keith surveille ma réaction.

Je sors mon pistolet, armé d'un fumigène vert, et le déclenche. Il est aussitôt relayé par les équipes à proximité, et nous commençons à amorcer un virage vers l'ouest. J'aimerai être capable de voir ce qui se passe sur tout le terrain, mais je dois m'en remettre totalement aux chefs d'équipe. Mike nous suit, Keith et moi, mais Greta et Steffen ont été assignés exceptionnellement à d'autres équipes aux rangs dégarnis. Ils se trouvent en avant de la formation. J'ai l'habitude de les laisser gérer, je sais qu'ils s'en sortiront.

Nous répétons l'opération un certain nombre de fois, et tout semble se passer comme prévu. Aucune fumée noire ne vient entamer notre morale. Les titans ne passent pas nos lignes. Je n'en ai pas vu un seul depuis le début de la chevauchée. Nos braves soldats ont compris le principe. Bientôt cela leur deviendra naturel. Je compte bien tous les ramener vivants, cette fois.

Mais tandis que je me réjouis, Keith m'indique le ciel. De gros nuages gris roulent dans notre direction... Je lève les yeux et sens l'odeur métallique de la pluie imprégner l'air. Cela ne présage rien de bon... Les nuages se chargent de plus en plus... Quand nous sommes partis, le ciel n'avait rien de bien menaçant, mais à présent... Bientôt, le soleil est éclipsé et l'on se croirait au crépuscule. Pourtant, le matin n'est qu'à peine entamé. Nos soldats ne doivent pas paniquer ; une bonne visibilité est nécessaire à un explorateur pour circuler à l'extérieur. Si le temps se gâte, notre avantage pourrait être compromis... Les lignes doivent tenir...

Enfin, la première goutte de pluie s'est fait attendre. Maudit ciel... Le voilà noir à présent. Et une averse sans précédent nous tombe dessus... Ca va mal... On n'y voit presque plus rien... Les chevaux peuvent aussi trébucher ou glisser sur l'herbe mouillée... Non, décidément, ce temps n'est pas idéal pour une expédition... Cela marchait si bien jusqu'à présent ! 

Je conseille à Keith de stopper le test de la formation. Le mieux est de galoper au plus vite à l'avant-poste sans plus tarder ! La pluie torrentielle va disloquer nos troupes ! Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils peuvent encore me voir... Je tente de lancer un signal de fumée pour prévenir les soldats, afin qu'ils se rassemblent. Foncer en tête de flèche, tous groupés, est la meilleure option. Mais le fumigène est vite étouffé par la tempête et se perd. Malheur !

L'expédition est en train de tourner au cauchemar. Je ne peux plus me faire voir de mes camarades, et eux ne peuvent plus me voir non plus. Je ne peux que compter sur les chefs d'équipe pour guider au mieux les troupes. Ils doivent garder le cap ; s'ils ne dévient pas de leur trajectoire, ils ont une chance d'atteindre l'abri.

Mais un énième caprice climatique vient me faire perdre le peu d'espoir qui me restait. L'eau, combinée à la chaleur matinale, fait monter de la terre un brouillard qui ne tarde pas à s'épaissir... Il nous entoure et nous sépare un peu plus les uns des autres. Plus aucune visibilité sur plus de trois mètres devant nous. J'entends Keith lancer des appels autour de lui, mais même nos voix sont couvertes par le tambourinement de la pluie. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous arrêter, ce serait notre arrêt de mort. Les titans sont peut-être tout autour de nous, prêts à surgir. Et nous ne pouvons plus les détecter. Il ne faut pas s'arrêter, il faut continuer, jusqu'à la limite des forces de nos montures. Pourvu que l'avant-poste soit proche à présent...

Mike m'informe qu'il sent l'odeur de titans quelque part sur notre droite... Cela veut dire qu'ils ont infiltré nos lignes...

Nous sommes tous livrés à nous-mêmes.


	191. ADIEU, MON FRERE... (mai 844) Furlan Church

On y voit plus rien, ça va mal... Pourtant, ça se présentait bien.

Cette formation est impressionnante d'efficacité, on a pas croisé un seul titan. On a dû changer au moins dix fois de direction, et les équipes sont toujours à leur place. Même Livaï a admis qu'Erwin en avait dans le crâne. Mais malheureusement, cette météo de merde est en train de tout saloper ! On peut même plus voir les autres... C'est stressant, j'ai l'impression de sentir la présence de titans tout autour de moi...

Faragon et Sairam doivent être quelque part devant, je crois. J'espère qu'il leur reste un fumigène, histoire qu'on puisse se retrouver. Bordel, faut qu'on reste ensemble, groupés, sinon on risque de se perdre ! Je suis même pas sûr qu'on avance dans la bonne direction ! Mais il faut pas s'arrêter ! On doit être au milieu de nos ennemis, s'arrêter c'est mourir ! Ils ont sûrement pas besoin de leurs yeux pour nous repérer !

Je me rapproche de Livaï et Isabel. Ecoutez, on peut rien tenter maintenant, c'est clair, mais les lignes avant sont sans doute dans le feu de l'action ; ce qui signifie que si Smith se fait bouffer, les documents seront perdus à jamais ! On a tout raté ! Et c'est un peu de ma faute ! Alors je vous propos un truc : si on s'en sort, on prend la fuite dès que l'occasion se présente. Et je vous paierai un gueuleton pour me faire pardonner !

Il est hors de question que je reste dans le bataillon, les dangers des bas-fonds me semblent bien plus surmontables. Je veux pas revivre ce genre d'aventure ! Et je m'en fous si je suis bon ! C'est pas une vie... Je... je veux retrouver les nôtres... Ils sont notre famille... pas vrai ?

Je sais qu'ils me regardent du coin de l'oeil sans rien dire, mais je peux pas en démordre. Sauf si... Livaï, tu resterais, toi ? Tu... tu es notre chef. Si tu dis oui, alors... peut-être que je le ferais aussi... Mais dis quelque chose ! Ca fait des heures que tu restes silencieux à ce sujet ! J'ai besoin de savoir !

La pluie me fouette le visage tellement fort que je le sens engourdi. Je secoue la tête. Il y a une autre option, plus que risquée. Si on rejoint le centre de la formation et qu'on atteint Erwin, on a peut-être une chance de récupérer les documents... Je sais, c'est hyper dangereux avec tous ses titans cachés autour de nous, mais si on y va tous les trois, ça devrait le faire. Vous en pensez quoi ?

A ce moment, j'entends un son que je pense reconnaître : une bombe sonore. Pas très loin, quelqu'un doit être en train de se battre, ou est en danger. Peut-être Faragon. Mince, on peut pas les abandonner, quand même...

Livaï fait encore accélérer sa monture et je fais en sorte de rester près de lui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? L'équipe est derrière, on va pas les aider ? Il me répond que c'est ce que nous allons faire, Isabel et moi ; mais que lui, il va tenter de tuer Erwin et de lui prendre les documents. Je panique. Attends un peu, vieux ! Laisse tomber ce plan, c'était une mauvaise idée ! L'essentiel c'est de survivre ! Et si on les aide pas, on pourrait y passer aussi ! Faut pas se séparer ! Ou alors... laisse-nous venir avec toi !

Livaï me lance son habituel regard noir de dessous sa capuche trempée. Il me dit que Faragon et Sairam ont davantage besoin de nous que lui, qu'il peut se débrouiller. Et que nous aurons plus de chance de survivre à quatre. Dis pas ça, Livaï, je veux pas te laisser seul...

Il accélère encore et je tente de le rattraper. Réfléchis ! Le brouillard va peut-être se dissiper, on aura de meilleures idées à ce moment-là ! Au moins, on y verra plus clair ! Je chevauche à côté de lui et attrape son bras, mais il me repousse. Il me gueule que les titans, c'est son affaire, et que nous devons juste rester groupés avec Faragon et Sairam ; il a peur de rien... Bon sang, Livaï, tu te rends compte que galoper seul dans cette purée, c'est du suicide !? C'est pas pour nous que je m'en fais, mais pour toi !

Ok, donc c'est... un ordre ? Le premier que tu nous donnes depuis un bon moment... Je dois faire bonne figure. Je veux pas que tu me considères comme un lâche, ou un boulet qui t'empêche de vivre... Tu... tu as sans doute raison. Ta confiance en toi est réelle. Mais... s'il te plaît, fais attention. Te fais pas bouffer... Si tu mourrais, je... je sais pas ce que je ferais... Quand Clem est mort, je me suis senti abattu, j'avais plus envie de rien... Mais toi... je l'accepterais pas...

Si tu meurs, je ferai une guerre de tous les diables au bataillon pour le lui faire payer ! Non, si tu meurs, toi ou Isabel, ce sera de ma faute... C'est moi qui nous ai menés ici. Même si, à y réfléchir, on nous a pas laissé le choix...

Va, Livaï. Rejoins Smith, fais-lui son affaire et vole les documents, s'ils existent. Et reviens-nous. Il s'éloigne dans le brouillard et je lui fais un signe de la main. Isabel a changé de direction pour rejoindre Faragon et Sairam, et je finis par la suivre. Je sais que ça l'a secouée, elle aussi, mais elle a une confiance tellement aveugle dans la force de Livaï... Pas moi. Je connais ses forces, mais aussi ses faiblesses. Il est pas invincible...

Pourquoi j'ai... non, je dois arrêter de me dire que je vais pas te revoir, vieux... Cette idée me terrifie bien plus que les titans...


	192. ADIEU, MON FRERE... (mai 844) Livaï

L'averse pèse sur mes épaules. Ce n'est pas de l'eau mais de l'acier qui me martèle le corps... Les capes des explorateurs ne protègent que très peu de ce genre de tempête. J'aurai pu être totalement nu que le résultat aurait été le même. Je claque des dents sous l'assaut du vent, ma peau est gelée...

Je connais les bonnes intentions de Furlan, mais je refuse qu'on ait fait tout ça pour rien. C'est moi qui tuerai Smith, il finira pas dans le bide d'un titan. Et ces putains de documents, je les récupèrerai ! Il est temps d'en finir, j'en ai marre de ce rôle !

Tout est gris, brumeux et silencieux autour de moi. Seuls le galop de mon cheval et le son de la pluie parviennent à troubler mes pensées. Mais je les sens, autour de moi. Il sont là, à me guetter, se pourléchant d'avance de me dévorer. Comptez-pas là-dessus, les sales tronches. Je vais pas m'arrêter. Ma monture dérape, une fois. Le sol est si boueux que c'est un miracle si on est pas encore tombés. Ces chevaux sont de vrais héros. Allez ma belle, courage, je souffre avec toi. 

Si je me rappelle bien de la formation, je suis dans la bonne direction pour rejoindre le centre. Ligne droite, rien d'autre. Je sais pas encore comment je vais faire pour m'occuper de Smith sans me faire repérer. Zacharias doit sûrement être avec lui... et le major aussi. Ca va être coton... J'essaie de monter une stratégie, mais mon cerveau ne peut penser à rien d'autre qu'à mes deux potes... C'est pas le moment, je sais, je dois trouver un moyen de démêler tout ce bordel et d'en sortir vivant...

Je vois encore le regard plein de confiance d'Isabel posé sur moi. Je me rends compte qu'elle a jamais douté de moi ; pas une fois. Furlan est moins naïf, il me connaît bien mieux et il sait qu'il m'arrive de faire des erreurs de jugement. Il ne s'en doute pas, mais j'ai pas pris cette décision à la légère. J'y ai pensé mûrement avant... Je... je pense avoir fait le bon choix. Faragon et Sairam auront besoin d'eux si un titan les attaque. A quatre, ils seront assez forts pour s'en sortir. Si je suis moi-même attaqué, j'ai encore tout mon gaz et toutes mes lames, ça devrait aller. Au pire, je peux continuer de fuir, ma monture est endurante. Il faut pas que qu'elle craque en tout cas, sinon je suis mal...

Je réalise que c'est la première fois que Furlan et moi sommes séparés depuis que j'ai rejoint le gang. Il a toujours été avec moi, dans tout ce que je faisais. La distance entre nous me paraît immense maintenant... Je ne dois pas douter de moi, ni d'eux. Isabel doit aussi avoir peur, ça lui arrive souvent quand elle sait pas où je suis... Soutenez-vous, s'il vous plaît, protégez-vous l'un l'autre, je vais revenir. Il est hors de question que je ramasse vos cadavres.

Aucun moyen de m'abriter de cette pluie... Au moins, le brouillard s'est un peu dissipé. Mais ça évacue pas le sentiment de solitude absolue qui me gèle les os... J'ai toujours aimé être seul, mais là, maintenant, ça me fout l'angoisse. J'aimerais voir un visage humain ; pas celui d'un ces monstres qui rôdent autour de moi. Je tourne la tête pour tenter de les apercevoir.

Et là, je vois quelque chose. Comme une onde de chaleur qui s'élève à quelques mètres sur ma droite. Ca déforme le paysage, et même l'air s'en trouve réchauffé. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ce que je pense ?... Ca reste sur mon chemin alors je décide d'aller jeter un oeil. Peut-être que sans me l'avouer, l'idée de revoir un explorateur me soulage, après avoir chevauché pendant une heure seul sous la pluie à me poser des questions...

Et puis, je peux pas m'en empêcher... Il y a peut-être un combat en cours et si je peux aider...

Mais c'est bien pire que ça. Sur la plaine où traînent encore quelques panaches de brume, s'entassent des corps. Des hommes, des chevaux... tous leurs membres emmêlés les uns aux autres, comme dans une danse macabre... Certains n'ont plus de tête, ou juste la moitié de leur corps, un bras, ou une jambe...

Ma vision se brouille un instant, pas seulement à cause de l'eau qui me coule dans les yeux. J'étais pas prêt à voir ça... Tous ces gens... ces vies gâchées, inutilement... A cause de ces... ces choses ! Bordel, ils les ont même pas bouffés ! C'est comme si on les avait juste piétinés, en en ayant rien à foutre ! Pourquoi ils font ça ?! C'est quoi leur but ?! Je serre les poings sur mes rênes et laisse un peu de répit à ma jument, le temps d'analyser la scène.

Les titans étaient nombreux. Environ cinq ou six, si j'en crois les traces de pas gigantesques. Sûrement des déviants, les normaux ne s'attaquent pas aux chevaux... Je dénombre les corps. J'en vois quatre, mais il y en avait peut-être plus. Une équipe entière est tombée ici. C'est sûrement celle qui nous précédait. Un peu plus loin, je distingue le cadavre d'un titan en train de se dissoudre ; c'est lui qui émettait cette chaleur. Il m'est difficile de dire si le carnage est récent ou remonte à une heure ou plus, ce processus de destruction varie selon les spécimens.

Je m'apprête à reprendre ma route, la rage au coeur, quand je remarque encore quelque chose. Les traces des titans... elles sont nombreuses et elles se dirigent... vers l'endroit d'où je viens. Non pas devant, mais derrière moi. J'ai dû les croiser sans les voir... Bon sang...

Ils se dirigent droit vers l'escouade de Faragon ! Non ! Putain, c'est pas vrai ! Ils ont aucune chance face à tant d'ennemis ! Ils vont se faire massacrer ! Je dois y retourner ! Pourvu que ces saletés aient pas trop d'avance sur moi !

Clem ! Ne me dis pas que j'ai encore pris la mauvaise décision !


	193. ADIEU, MON FRERE... (mai 844) Isabel Magnolia

Lâche-le, espèce d'immonde saloperie !

Sairam et Faragon sont tombés sur des titans en vadrouille ! Ils sont beaucoup, au moins trois ! L'un d'eux a chopé Sairam ! Faut que je le sorte de là ! Mais je vois aucune ouverture... Les autres me bloquent le passage, si je lance mon câble maintenant, ils vont m'attraper ! Je vois Faragon qui tourne autour, aussi impuissant que nous, et je sais à quel point il doit être triste et en colère. Il tient beaucoup à Sairam !

Furlan, viens, faut aller les aider ! Dépêche, le titan va le bouffer ! Je le vois porter Sairam à sa bouche. Il se défend tant bien que mal en lui filant des coups d'épée, mais ce monstre s'en fout. Sairam... il gueule en pleurant au chef de se barrer, qu'il y a plus rien à faire pour lui ! Mais Faragon reste sur place, il veut pas l'abandonner ! Furlan, t'es où ? 

Te voilà ! Mais... c'est trop tard... Sairam vient de disparaître dans la gueule du titan... Du sang coule de son menton... Il a tué Sairam, cet enfoiré ! Je sens quelque chose remuer dans mon ventre, comme un gros chat en colère qui veut sortir... On est plus que trois ! Furlan, t'es avec moi ? Non, je m'en irai pas, il faut les massacrer, faut venger Sairam !

Je me retourne. Le cheval de Furlan a glissé dans la boue et il a la jambe coincé dessous au niveau de la selle. Merde, c'est pas le moment ! Frangin, où tu es ? On est dans la merde, là ! Je peux pas protéger tout le monde... Si, je peux ! Allez, Isabel, ma fille, tu vas montrer à tous ces hommes ce que tu vaux ! Un titan s'approche de Furlan. Il peut rien faire, là où il est...

Pas touche, mocheté ! Range tes doigts ou je te les coupe ! Je m'élance de mon cheval et je vole vers le monstre. Balayage horizontal, ses doigts volent dans les airs. Je t'avais prévenu, connard ! T'as pas intérêt à faire du mal à Furlan ! Livaï est pas là alors c'est moi qui ferait le boulot ! T'en veux encore ? Où est Faragon, en train de chialer sur Sairam ?...

Je sais que ses doigts vont repousser bientôt, je dois me dépêcher d'en finir. Je peux atteindre sa nuque... Regarde-moi, Furlan, je vais le tuer ! Tous les tuer ! Tu raconteras à frérot, hein ? Tu lui diras que je suis forte... Je mets les gaz pour le propulser au-dessus de mon ennemi ; il me regarde avec sa grosse face de bébé bouffi... Je vais te la couper, ta sale tête !

Je retombe sur lui à pleine vitesse et je lui cisaille l'épaule. Merde, loupé ! Je dois recommencer ! Combien de gaz il me reste ? Putain, pas le temps de m'en préoccuper, je dois le finir avant qu'il se relève. Je plante de nouveau mon câble, près de ma cible cette fois, et je m'élance...

Il se redresse, brusquement ! Je suis déséquilibrée et, emportée par mon élan, je viens m'écraser lourdement sur son épaule osseuse. Aïe, ça fait mal... Bouge, Isabel... Je sens mon corps rouler le long de son dos et je reste là, pendue à lui par mon câble... Il est pas très grand, sa nuque est toute proche... Mais... je peux plus bouger... J'essaie de remuer mes jambes et mes bras, mais je les sens plus... Un truc... a craqué tout à l'heure quelque part dans mon corps... 

Je... je suis paralysée... J'entends les cris de Furlan, en dessous... Il hurle mon nom... Je le vois tenter de se dégager de sous son cheval. Ca sert à rien... Je peux plus bouger, Furlan... Je suis paralysée !

Je peux rien faire... sans défense... Un autre titan me repère, collée au corps de l'autre... Sa bouche s'ouvre, on dirait qu'il se marre... Non, il a faim... Non, me regarde pas, je suis pas là ! Va voir ailleurs, ouste ! Il se rapproche, et je sens l'odeur horrible de son haleine... sa bouche baveuse et ses dents... dedans, sur sa langue, je vois une jambe... une jambe humaine... Non, me mange pas ! Je veux pas ! Je veux pas mourir ! Furlan, au secours, aide-moi, il va me bouffer, je peux pas bouger !

Livaï ! Mon frère adoré ! Sauve-moi ! Sauv...

...


	194. ADIEU, MON FRERE... (mai 844) Furlan Church #2

Je... Non. Isabel... C'est pas...

Je suis là, impuissant, en train de regarder ce putain de titan dévorer le dos de son semblable... Mais je sais qu'il y a Isabel entre eux deux, que c'est elle qu'il visait... Je veux pas imaginer... comment tu as fini, ma belle... la peur que tu as dû ressentir en sachant qu'il venait sur toi et que je pouvais pas t'aider...

Je pousse autant que possible avec ma jambe libre, mais mon canasson doit être mort sur le coup car il bouge plus. Quand ce titan a surgit du brouillard devant nous, il a poussé un hennissement, s'est cabré et a frémit de tout son corps avant de tomber en m'entraînant avec lui. Serait-il mort de peur ? Même ces animaux surentraînés ont leurs failles...

Allez, faut que je me dégage. Isabel est peut-être encore vivante... Les deux titans s'affalent devant moi et le choc de leur chute soulève le corps de mon cheval. Je suis libre ! Mais Isabel... Le titan a la face couverte de sang, de sang humain... Le sang d'Isabel... Pitié, pourvu qu'elle ait pas souffert...

Je me sens sonné mais mon instinct de survie reprend le dessus. Je vais vous faire payer, bande d'enfoirés ! Je dégaine mon épée et tente de me relever. Une douleur fulgurante traverse ma cheville ; elle est cassée... Je peux que clopiner... Mais il me reste le dispositif ; si je suis adroit, je peux leur faire la peau même blessé ! J'actionne la manette du câble...

Quoi ?! Merde, c'est une blague ? Il se passe rien ! La manette des gaz... Pareil ! C'est vraiment de la camelote, ce matos ! Me lâcher maintenant ! Je suis au sol, je peux rien faire, même pas courir ! Le cheval d'Isabel ! Où il est ? Si je peux l'attraper... Mais je le vois nulle part, il a dû se barrer, il est pas aussi con... Mon dispositif s'est abîmé suite à la chute, je vois pas autrement...

Le colosse tend son immense main vers moi, pour me saisir. Putain, je vais mourir... Juste à cet instant, une gerbe de sang explose dans son dos et je vois Faragon surgir de derrière lui, les lames sanglantes ! il est venu à mon secours ! T'es un type bien, finalement !

Il me hurle de trouver un cheval et de déguerpir. Mais c'est pas fini, le brouillard lui a masqué l'autre titan. Je m'apprête à le prévenir de faire gaffe, avec ma patte folle, mais je m'y prend trop tard. Le titan l'attrape d'un geste brusque et Faragon crache du sang à son tour. Je peux rien faire ! J'actionne de nouveau frénétiquement les manettes mais sans résultat. Le monstre enfourne Faragon dans sa gueule ; je le vois disparaître lentement, trop lentement... il ne lutte même pas, contrairement à Sairam... Il y a une grande lassitude sur son visage,et il ferme les yeux, attendant la fin...

Je vais y passer. Livaï doit être loin maintenant. Il sait rien de ce qui se passe. Il nous retrouvera pas... On a échoué, on a pas été dignes de ta confiance... Je reste là, appuyé sur mes lames bien plantées dans le sol, dans l'attente que l'un d'entre eux me remarque. J'ai plus envie de lutter... C'est de ma faute ce qui arrive ; pas de la tienne, Livaï, ni de celle de Smith. Depuis le début, ça a toujours été moi...

Je ferme les yeux et je revois quelque chose que je pensais avoir oublié. La première fois où tu m'as parlé, quand je tenais l'étal au marché noir ; Clem était juste derrière, dans la réserve, et quand tu es parti, il m'a demandé comment je te trouvais. Tu sais ce que je lui ai dit ? Que tu avais l'air d'un type pas fréquentable ! Il a rigolé en me répondant que je me trompais lourdement ! J'ai pas compris tout de suite, mais je pense qu'il t'aimait vraiment... Et toi, tu l'aimais, Livaï ? Je te l'ai jamais demandé, je me suis toujours dit que tu trouverais ça déplacé... Ah ah... Comme c'est bizarre de se poser ce genre de question maintenant, au moment de mourir...

J'ouvre les yeux, le titan est toujours là, devant moi. C'est à peine s'il a bougé. Pourtant il me semble que du temps s'est écoulé... Ma jambe me fait si mal... Allez, approche, enflure ! Il sera pas dit que j'aurai pas tenté de me sauver ! Ma jambe... Alors j'entends mon nom hurlé de loin.

C'est toi. Tu approches à grande vitesse de nous, mais tu es trop loin. Tu arriveras pas à temps. Je sens déjà son énorme paluche m'encercler, m'enserrer... Je peux plus lutter... Isabel, ils ont eu Isabel, Livaï... La petite... notre petite soeur... Je perçois le son de tes câbles qui se tendent et se rembobinent rapidement... pas assez... Le titan me soulève, il va me gober... Espérons qu'il va pas trop me mâcher...

Je tourne la tête vers toi... Trop tard... On se regarde une dernière fois... Une détermination farouche se lit sur ton visage. Tu es fait pour vivre, Livaï. Pas comme Isabel et moi. Tu dois vivre, coûte que coûte. Pour te souvenir de nous. Qu'importe ce que tu feras par la suite, si tu décides de te venger de tous ces titans ou de faire ta vie bien tranquille, je serais toujours avec toi... Je ne peux que te saluer de la main ; un salut ordinaire, comme pour dire "à plus tard", mais non, je veux pas... T'as pas intérêt à mourir. T'es pas prêt à nous rejoindre encore ; t'as trop de choses à faire. Moi, j'ai eu la vie que j'ai voulue...

Le titan m'engloutit à moitié. Livaï est plus dans mon champ de vision. Je sais que tu essaies encore de me sauver, mais laisse tomber. Pense plutôt à toi. Je sens les dents s'enfoncer petit à petit dans mon dos, me broyer... Je perds pas connaissance, je sens chaque fibre de mon corps céder, se déchirer, et mon sang coule au fond de cette gorge pestilentielle... J'entends des gémissements monter des entrailles de ce monstre... des plaintes humaines... Cette gorge est un abîme...

Si je revoie Clem là où je vais, je lui dirais qui tu es devenu. Il sera fier. Je dois aller tenir compagnie à Isabel ; elle déteste être seule, la pauvre... Je t'en prie, Livaï , vis pour nous... Et oublie pas : c'est pas de ta faute...

Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré. Adieu, mon frère...


	195. ADIEU, MON FRERE... (mai 844) Livaï #2

Je galope et les flancs de ma jument sont gonflés ; elle souffre et n'en peut plus... Elle va me lâcher... Quand elle tombe enfin sous moi, je me sers du gaz pour me propulser vers l'avant. Je distingue les titanesques silhouettes au loin... Ils sont là-bas, j'entends des cris. Tenez bon ! Je suis encore trop loin pour lancer les câbles, alors je me sers de mes jambes, du gaz, du vent qui me porte, de tout, pour aller plus vite ! J'en ai le souffle coupé...

Furlan ! Je le vois ! Reste pas là, bouge ! Je suis presque à portée. Je hurle pour qu'il m'entende mais il est comme hypnotisé... Il est bloqué sous son cheval, je suis pas sûr, je vois pas bien... Où est Isabel ? Non, me dis pas que... Elle est là, pendue sur le dos d'un titan, à la merci de l'autre mocheté qui lui fonce dessus, toutes dents dehors... Je cours à m'en faire péter les veines... Je vais pas y arriver... Tout à beau se dérouler au ralenti, je vais pas encore assez vite...

Je maudis mes sens... Ils me font tout voir dans le moindre détail, quand la tête du titan se précipite en avant pour la bouffer - non, ça peut pas être vrai - et fait chuter l'autre colosse en avant. Je vois tout très clairement : ses bras qui volent dans les airs, ses jambes désarticulées éclaboussées de sang... Et là... ce serait... non, ce n'est pas sa tête, Livaï, ne pense pas à ça... Je suis si loin mais je perçois tout si nettement...

Mon attention se reporte sur Furlan. Il est libre mais ne bouge pas. Je vois vaguement Faragon apparaître dans mon champ de vision, mais je suis concentré sur Furlan, et lui seul. Je dois le tirer de là, quoi qu'il en coûte ! Je le vois boiter... Il est blessé ! Et son dispositif, pourquoi il l'utilise pas ? Il a plus de gaz ?

Trop de questions et pas assez de temps... Le titan le saisit et le porte à sa bouche... Non ! Je balance mon câble une fois mais je suis trop loin et je vise mal. Mes yeux me piquent de douleur... Je réessaie et cette fois j'accroche ma cible. Bats-toi, Furlan, te laisse pas faire ! Il me regarde avec sur le visage une sérénité qui me bouleverse... Il me salue de la main... Fais pas ça... Te laisse pas bouffer ! Je suis de retour, je vais tous nous sauver et nous ramener à la maison ! 

Putain de merde, j'ai pris la mauvaise décision ! J'aurais dû rester avec eux ! Je les ai condamnés à mort !

Je peux couper le bras du titan. Si je vais assez vite, je peux le sauver ! Non ! Trop lent ! Il l'a déjà mis dans sa bouche ! Je lui sectionne le poignet, pour rien... L'air qui s'engouffre dans sa gorge à la suite de Furlan me lacère le visage... Il était juste là... Une ou deux secondes de plus...

Je me retourne vers le monstre, en mettant les gaz pour m'en éloigner. Une des jambes de Furlan tombe au sol... Elle chute lentement, comme dans un cauchemar... La jambe de... Ca se peut pas... Reprends-toi, ces monstres avalent leur proie, avec un peu de chance, Furlan est toujours...

Je vole en rase-motte pour prendre de la vitesse, et je remets la pression pour me propulser vers son ventre. Je fends la chair comme un couperet, au niveau du torse. Un flot de sang et d'autres trucs indéfinissables s'échappent et je distingue autre chose ; une main... Les doigts écartés, tendus, comme pour m'inviter à la saisir... Je l'attrape et tire Furlan à l'extérieur. Il est si léger... Ses yeux sont fermés... Je peux pas regarder... Je le serre contre moi, et c'est là que je constate que le bas de son corps a disparu... Si léger... trop léger pour un vivant...

Pardonne-moi, mon frère, je peux pas m'occuper de toi. Les autres foncent déjà sur moi. Essayez, bande d'enfoirés ! Je sais pas combien de gaz il me reste, mais je jure de tous vous buter ! Même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais !

J'ai conscience du cadavre de Furlan tout à côté mais mes sens ont déjà repris leur acuité. Ces quatre saletés se détachent parfaitement sur le sol boueux et le ciel gris. Je ne perds rien de leurs mouvements, de nouveau si lents. Je me concentre sur le plus rapide. Qu'est-ce que tu as, à me regarder, toi ?! Tu veux que je m'occupe de tes mirettes ?! Je m'élance et plante mes lames dans ses paupières visqueuses. Je les désengage et, tandis que je fonce sur le suivant, en enclenche de nouvelles. Me revoilà. Je vous manquais ?

Je décris un grand arc de cercle tout en tourbillonnant, laissant mon corps trouver naturellement la nuque de mes ennemis. Avant même de l'avoir réalisé, j'en ai déglingué deux. Reste le dernier. Je dois faire vite, le gaz file... Je saisis ma lame droite à l'envers, prêt pour mon attaque fétiche. Ca va saigner. Ce qui me fait le plus mal, c'est de savoir que ces créatures ne sentent pas la douleur comme nous ; aucune ne souffre comme ils ont souffert... Aucune ne souffre comme moi... Il y a pas de coeur là-dedans, dans ces affreuses poupées vides et sans âmes ! 

Je peux pas vous faire souffrir, alors je vais tenter au moins de me faire du bien !

Je m'élance du dos de ma dernière victime vers la troisième. Elle tend la main vers moi, ce qui me facilite la tache. J'utilise son bras pour prendre de l'élan et commence à tournoyer. Mes lames frôlent sa peau, mais c'est sa nuque que je veux. Trop lent, connard ! Il a même pas le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrive ! Mes épées plongent tour à tour dans son cou et tailladent sa nuque. Je prends plaisir à chaque coup, chaque vibration de mes poignées remonte dans mes bras, s'intensifient dans ma poitrine et explosent dans mon coeur et mon cerveau ! Je pourrais même en mourir tant le traumatisme physique que je m'inflige est puissant... Mais je crèverai pas avant d'avoir buté le dernier.

Le voilà qui se remet de sa blessure. Ses yeux se sont pas encore régénérés. Mais celui-là, je me le gardais pour la fin... Je prends mon temps, en marchant vers lui. Il me voit pas, tout occupé à se tenir le visage à deux mains. Vous avez mal, finalement ? Non, tu sais pas ce que c'est, que la douleur... La seule chose qui m'empêche de te torturer lentement, c'est que j'ai presque plus de gaz. Autrement, je t'aurai haché menu, et attendu que tes membres repoussent pour recommencer ! Même ça ce serait pas suffisant. C'est rien à côté de la sensation de mes os broyés, écrasés, de mes muscles déchirés et flasques ; cette sensation que j'ai ressentie la première fois il y a très longtemps et qui me revient à présent... 

Je marche vers lui, à mon rythme. Je sais que tu peux pas parler, et que tu comprends rien, ordure, mais dis-moi : c'est bon, la chair humaine ? Tu t'es régalé et t'en veux encore ? Pas de bol, aujourd'hui c'est moi qui bouffe du titan ! Et j'ai la dalle, tu piges ?! Je plante mon grappin dans sa nuque - trop facile. Je prends bien le temps de viser, d'ajuster ma coupe comme il se doit. Pour Isabel et Furlan. Pour tous les humains que t'as boulotté dans ta triste vie. Et tous ceux qui auront le bonheur de pas croiser ta route.

J'abats mes lames. C'est fini. Le monstre s'écroule sous moi, comme une masse informe. Comme une chose qui a jamais rien eu d'humain. Une chose comme moi... Mes sens se ferment si vite que j'ai l'impression pendant une minute d'être devenu sourd et aveugle... Je sens la chair du titan sous ma botte et je marche le long de sa colonne vertébrale comme un somnambule... Je suis si fatigué... Mon coeur bat vite, trop vite ; il va exploser... Je dois le calmer... Mais j'en ai pas envie... Il peut bien lâcher maintenant...

Isabel... Furlan... ils ne sont plus là... Et je ne sens plus rien du tout. Si, je sens... quelque chose à mes pieds... A la fois dur et doux... Je baisse les yeux et fais le point. C'est une tête. Une tête aux cheveux roux flamboyants. Mon pied l'a fait rouler et le visage d'une morte se tourne vers moi... Non ! Me regarde pas comme ça, petit soeur... Mon corps me fait tellement souffrir... Il me rappelle à quel point j'ai failli à mon devoir... encore... 

Pourquoi vous me quittez tous ? Est-ce que quelqu'un répondra un jour à cette question qui me torture depuis des années ?! Mes jambes ne me portent plus et je m'effondre à ses côtés, la main sur son front. J'en chasse machinalement quelques mèches, comme je le faisais souvent quand elle rentrait débraillée... Furlan... veille sur elle pour moi, d'accord ? Je peux juste lui fermer les yeux... 

Voilà, c'est fait. Tout est terminé. Pour eux. Pour moi...


	196. ENFIN, JE TE VOIS (mai 844) Erwin Smith

J'ai fait le tour des rangs arrières avec Mike, dans le but de récupérer un maximum de camarades. Les blessés sont déjà en route pour le prochain avant-poste, guidés par le major. Greta et Steffen ont été envoyés vers l'aile de gauche dans le même but. Par sainte Maria, le brouillard a fini par se lever et l'orage a perdu de sa force. Même si des pertes sont à déplorer, nous avons réussi à traverser l'enfer des lignes ennemies. 

Les nuages commencent à se disperser et l'air se réchauffe. Les corps des chevaux fument abondamment. Nous ne devons plus tarder... mais mon inquiétude ne cesse de croître pourtant. Aucune trace d'eux... Nous ramenons un cheval solitaire, seul rescapé de l'escouade de Faragon... Au moment où je me résous à faire demi-tour, Mike indique une direction tout en humant l'air. Je distingue au loin des ondes de chaleur particulièrement importantes, si importantes qu'elles ne peuvent que désigner une meute de titans décimée. Impossible... par un temps pareil, les explorateurs ne peuvent livrer combat, seule la fuite est envisageable... A moins que...

Oui. Ca ne peut être que lui... !

Je me précipite dans cette direction, Mike à ma suite. Plus je me rapproche du site, plus ma certitude grandit. Livaï est là-bas. Peut-être blessé, mais en tout cas victorieux. L'escouade de Faragon est peut-être sauve... Enfin j'aperçois la carcasse d'un titan, en train de lentement disparaître. Elle n'est pas seule ; d'autres cadavres gigantesques parsèment le champ de bataille, dont on ne voit déjà plus que les os... Je fais le tour du terrain ; là, au beau milieu de ce carnage, se tient quelqu'un. Une petite silhouette prostrée à terre. Je le reconnais...

Sa tête est rentrée dans ses épaules. Pas à cause de la pluie... Est-il en train de pleurer ? Je remarque juste à côté un corps à demi déchiqueté ; Church, si je ne m'abuse... La fille est invisible, Faragon aussi... Ils sont... tous morts ? Tous sauf lui ?

Je dois interrompre ses pensées, car le temps presse. Mais je veux savoir. J'approche ma monture et lui demande s'il va bien. Pas de réponse. Il se tourne légèrement, mais ses cheveux me cachent son visage. Dis-le, Livaï, c'est toi qui a tué tous ces titans, à toi tout seul ?

J'ai à peine le temps de terminer ma question que je saisis son mouvement. Trop rapide pour être évité... Il se déplie vers moi dans un bond fulgurant et me saute à la gorge. Sa joue frôle la mienne et son bras écrase ma trachée... Je connais cette force, je l'ai déjà éprouvée. Ca ne sert à rien de lutter contre elle. Je me laisse aller en arrière, laissant son poids - et sa colère - m'entraîner à bas de mon cheval. Mais il ne se contente pas de me faire tomber, il me projette au loin comme si je ne pesais rien... Ma tête frappe violemment le sol, malgré ma tentative de chuter sans me faire mal. Pendant trois secondes, je ne vois ni n'entends plus rien.

Quand je retrouve mes esprits, j'entends Livaï ordonner à Mike de rester en arrière. Sa lame est tirée et pointée sur moi. Je n'ose pas regarder Mike pour lui commander de faire ce qu'il dit. Livaï ne peut pas être arrêté par la force. C'est entre lui et moi. Reste calme, Mike. Laisse-moi faire.

Je reste à genoux afin de l'aider à se calmer un peu. Mais il ne décolère pas. Sa lame est posée sur ma gorge et il réclame haut et fort ma tête avec aplomb. C'est la première fois qu'un être humain me menace de la sorte... Mais il n'amorce pas le geste fatal ; il se contente de me regarder de haut - nos places curieusement inversées - et semble attendre quelque chose de moi. Comme une dernière parole. Désolé, Livaï, je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir. Ni de te laisser partir sans me battre. Mais ce combat ne se fera pas par les armes. Je dois trouver comment m'adresser à toi. Je pense savoir comment...

Tes amis sont morts, et c'est très regrettable. Je voulais que vous rentriez tous. Il est temps de dévoiler pourquoi vous vous êtes battus. Même si c'est dur à avaler ; ça l'est aussi pour moi. Je jette à ses pieds les fameux documents convoités par Rovoff et Livaï constate en baissant les yeux que ce ne sont que des pages blanches, destinées à donner le change. Il baisse sa garde quelques instants mais je n'en profite pas. Je veux qu'il comprenne pourquoi j'ai fait ça...

Oui, j'étais au courant. Et si j'avais réussi à vous convaincre avant l'expédition, je vous aurais révélé le pot aux roses plus tôt. Maintenant il est trop tard, et même si je ne peux pas lui dire à quel point je m'en veux, je souhaite qu'il le sente. Ses yeux s'ouvrent un peu, son expression se fait moins dure, passe de la colère à l'incrédulité. Je dois lui expliquer...

J'ai fait cela pour vous amener à rester dans le bataillon le temps nécessaire ; si vous aviez douté totalement de l'existence de ces papiers, vous vous seriez enfuis. Les véritables documents sont déjà depuis un moment sur le bureau de Darius Zackley, le chef des armées. Rovoff est en prison. J'ai fait en sorte que vous n'en sachiez rien. Maintenant que tu sais tout, fais ce que tu penses devoir faire. Mais réfléchis bien avant...

Sa lame tremble et entaille ma gorge. Le liquide chaud coule dans mon col... Je sais que je joue ma vie en lui disant la vérité, mais cela fait partie du jeu. Mike se déplace à la périphérie de mon champ de vision, l'épée au clair, prêt à obéir au moindre signe de ma part. Mais je ne le regarde qu'un instant ; c'est sur Livaï que je dois me concentrer.

Une ombre est de nouveau tombée sur son visage. Ses yeux n'en paraissent que plus froids et gris... mais sous ce semblant de colère, c'est la tristesse que je perçois. Ce n'est pas d'être consolé dont il a besoin, mais d'être mis face à la réalité. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Il y aura bien le temps par la suite de pleurer ensemble s'il le veut. Mais pour l'instant, il doit décider quoi faire de moi. Et vite, car nos ennemis peuvent revenir.

Il murmure que leurs vies étaient trop précieuses pour être sacrifiées. Oui, comme celles de tous les explorateurs. Mais suis-je vraiment responsable ? Réfléchis, Livaï, pose-toi les bonnes questions... La réponse qu'il trouve en lui-même lui fait amorcer le geste final. L'acier tranche ma peau ; mais pas celle de mon cou, celle de ma main.

La douleur est fulgurante, mais ce n'est qu'un faible prix à payer face à celle de Livaï. Mon sang éclabousse la lame mais je tiens bon. Si je dois te perdre, alors je m'en voudrais toute ma vie ; mais cette vie, je dois la conserver malgré tout ; j'ai trop de choses à faire... Je n'ai pas fini, Livaï, écoute-moi. Je sens sa détermination faiblir devant mon audace. Bien. S'il était réellement déterminé à me tuer, ce serait déjà fait. Il doute, depuis déjà quelques temps. Je dois me montrer ferme. Car je ne suis pas sûr que Mike puisse l'arrêter...

C'est tout ce qui te vient à l'esprit, Livaï ? Me tuer pour venger tes amis ? Tu me crois coupable ? Ou bien est-ce toi ? Il répond dans un souffle que c'est de sa faute, qu'il a été trop fier, trop sûr de lui... Non ! Tu te trompes ! Les responsables sont les titans ! Ce sont eux qui bouffent les explorateurs ! Tu comprends ? Ce sont eux qui arpentent ces terres et nous tiennent prisonniers comme du bétail bon à être consommé !

Sans m'en rendre compte je me suis mis à hurler. Pas contre lui, mais contre eux ; ces monstres qui occupent trop de place dans ma vie... Je voudrais tellement qu'il comprenne pourquoi je les combats ; pourquoi nous les combattons, pourquoi nous le devons... Regarde autour de toi, Livaï ! Tu vois ce paysage qui nous entoure ? Nos ancêtres pouvaient le contempler sans crainte autrefois. Pourquoi les titans nous dévorent-ils ? D'où viennent-ils ? Livaï, tant que nous n'aurons pas ces réponses, d'innombrables Isabel, d'innombrables Furlan continueront de tomber au combat ! Car nous ne renoncerons jamais aux expéditions !

C'est en sortant à l'extérieur que nous pouvons trouver ces réponses ! Pas en prenant le parti de tous ces inconscients qui voudraient que nous restions bien cachés derrière les Murs ! Ils veulent rester aveugles et ignorants, et continuer à s'engraisser bien à l'abri quand les humains rêvent d'un monde meilleur et plus grand ! Ils n'ont aucune idée, aucun désir des merveilles dont ce monde peut regorger !

Livaï, tu n'es pas comme eux. Tu es comme nous. C'est pour ça que je t'ai choisi. Je l'ai su en un instant ! Si tu n'es pas encore capable d'imaginer ce que recèle l'horizon, alors je le ferais pour toi ! Tu veux me tuer et retourner vivre dans tes obscurs bas-fonds, où chaque jour est semblable au précédent ?! Tu veux gâcher ton talent au combat en passant le reste de ta vie à détrousser les honnêtes gens !? Tu n'as jamais pensé que tu étais destiné à autre chose, de bien plus grand ?! Moi, je le sais ! Je te donne la possibilité de vivre une autre vie, bien plus digne de toi ! Tu peux changer la donne ! L'humanité a besoin de toi ! Nous tous avons besoin de toi ! Ne gâche pas cette opportunité et joins-toi au bataillon !


	197. ENFIN, JE TE VOIS (mai 844) Livaï

J'y crois pas, cet enfoiré est allé jusqu'à s'entailler la main pour m'arrêter ! Mieux vaut ça que ton cou, pas vrai ? 

Je reste fixé sur cette main qui rougit de plus en plus, tout en écoutant ses paroles. Elles ont une puissance... que je n'avais pas sentie avant... La passion qui l'anime me traverse comme des rayons... Je perçois confusément dans son discours des expressions, des mots qui me blessent tout d'abord, et qui me soulagent aussi...

Jamais on ne m'avait parlé ainsi, d'une façon à la fois si autoritaire et implorante... Il me supplie de l'écouter... Je ne peux rien faire d'autre. Mon cerveau enregistre tout ce qu'il me dit, mais ne prend pas la peine d'analyser quoi que ce soit. C'est comme un roulement... un souffle de vent calme, puis violent, qui laisse en moi des traces indélébiles... Comme une marque...

Je reste conscient du fait qu'il est toujours à genoux, et à ma merci si j'oublie Zacharias qui continue de tourner autour de nous comme un animal furieux qui voudrait attaquer mais s'y refuse encore. Ses yeux de la couleur du ciel me fixent intensément, quêtant une réaction, espérée ou fatale pour lui. Continue de parler ; parle-moi encore des merveilles de ces vastes terres qui n'attendent que nous...

Parle-moi de la liberté et de l'horizon sans limite... Parle-moi de l'horreur des titans, de cette injustice qui nous frappe, des morts qui viendront... Tes yeux voient plus loin que les miens, mais je perçois aussi tout ça, je crois... Je n'ai fait que me mentir pendant tout ce temps ; cela fait déjà un moment que je sais tout ça. Peut-être que j'avais seulement besoin que quelqu'un me le dise de vive voix ; en me gueulant dessus si c'était nécessaire.

Je nous vois. Tous les trois. Chevauchant dans la vaste prairie, libres de toute entrave, des Murs, des titans, galopant ensemble vers l'autre bout du monde... Typique de nos rêves souterrains... Ces images ont toujours été en nous, bien avant même que nous ayons mis un pied à la surface. Nous avions déjà la connaissance du vent, de la chaleur du soleil, du chant des oiseaux, et de la douceur de l'herbe sous nos pieds nus... Tous les humains naissent avec cet espoir, il est inscrit en nous. Et c'est de cela que tu me parles.

Ils ne rentreront pas. Et ils ne reviendront pas sous terre. Ils resteront ici, sous le ciel... Ils l'auraient peut-être voulu...

Je hume les senteurs de l'air des terres inconnues. Le sel, toujours présent mais bien lointain... Ce parfum est celui de la liberté mais aussi d'un danger étranger. D'où viennent les titans ? Que nous veulent-ils ? Cette odeur à la fois merveilleuse et terrifiante amène peut-être une partie de la réponse...

Mais elle ne suffit pas. Tu la veux tout entière. Et pour ça, tu as besoin... de moi ?

Mon bras tremble et la lame remue dans son poing fermé. Sa peau s'ouvre davantage sur le fil de l'épée mais il ne faiblit pas. Et tandis que son visage se fait non pas dur mais déterminé, je sens le mien se détendre ; mes traits, crispés jusqu'à me faire mal, se relâchent et mes yeux cillent, comme sous une lumière aveuglante.

Je te regarde et je vois un homme qui poursuit un but noble et prêt à tout pour y arriver. Prêt à monter des stratagèmes insensés, et à risquer sa vie pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Pour le salut de l'humanité... Quelle drôle d'expression... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle remue tant de choses en moi. Et au moment où je me rends compte que tu n'es qu'un magnifique rêveur, je réalise que les rêves ont toujours constitué ma vie : sauver ma mère, être son chevalier... Être l'égal de Kenny... Sortir des bas-fonds... Voler comme un oiseau...

Certains se sont réalisés, d'autres pas encore... et ne le seront jamais. Puis-je te reprocher d'en avoir toi aussi ?

Les larmes ne coulent pas. Le vent qui me fouette le visage est trop fort pour les laisser sortir. Levant les yeux par-delà ton épaule, je distingue les rayons du soleil couchant, qui réapparaît une ultime fois avant le crépuscule... Ils auréolent ton visage d'or... Mon talent ? Ma force ? C'est bien de moi que tu parles...

Personne n'avait eu besoin de moi jusqu'à présent ; c'est moi qui ai toujours dépendu des autres, en vérité. Mais toi, tu es différent... Tu veux faire quelque chose de moi, me mener là où je n'ai jamais envisagé d'aller... Tu veux que je me dépasse... Un nouveau défi à relever...

Mes yeux s'ouvrent pour la première fois, car j'étais aveuglé par la haine ; une haine injustifiée, puérile, noyée de fierté mal placée... Tu nous as sortis de la nuit... Et enfin, je te vois ; dans cette putain de lumière qui me fait presque mal aux yeux...

Il lâche ma lame et je la laisse retomber vers le sol. Je ne le regarde plus ; je n'en ai plus besoin pour l'instant. Je ne sais pas encore si mon choix est fait ou non, mais je veux vivre pour eux. Si je laisse tomber, ils seront morts pour rien. Vivre pour moi aussi ; atteindre cet horizon lointain plein de promesses, avec toi s'il le faut.

C'est tout ce que j'ai à offrir pour l'instant. Tout ce que je peux lui dire c'est que quoi qu'il arrive par la suite, il ne sera plus question de marché ou de chantage. Je prendrais mes propres décisions... et je suivrais les ordres si je les juge bons. Range ton épée, Zacharias, ton chef ne va pas tomber sous mes coups.

Erwin se relève et tandis que le silence nous enveloppe, les derniers rayons de soleil vont se cacher jusqu'au lendemain. Mais je n'oublierais jamais ce jour...


	198. ENFIN, JE TE VOIS (mai 844) Mike Zacharias

La pluie a cessé, comme si elle avait attendu les derniers mots d'Erwin. Le soleil a reparu et il reste quelques heures avant son coucher. Il vaut mieux filer. Mais je reste un peu en arrière, contemplant ces deux hommes qui se jaugent mutuellement pendant quelques minutes, sans dire un mot.

Je n'en suis pas encore sûr, mais je crois avoir assisté à quelque chose d'important.

Quand la lame de Livaï s'abaisse, mon premier mouvement est de le désarmer pour de bon, mais Erwin m'arrête. Il me fait signe de lui amener le cheval sans cavalier, et Livaï, comme dans un songe, attrape les rênes et monte dessus. Nous devons rejoindre Shadis en première ligne ; le bilan de l'expédition n'est pas bon, mais pas plus catastrophique que d'ordinaire.

Je n'en reviens pas, tant de titans tombés sous sa rage... J'aurai été incapable d'en faire autant à ma première sortie... Il va falloir surveiller ce jeune homme. Je le fais déjà du reste. Mais il reste silencieux, et le front bas, les yeux rivés au sol. Il ne semble plus une menace pour le moment.

Nous détalons en direction de l'ouest ; nos montures sont trop heureuses de repartir, bien alertées elles aussi du danger des titans. Je ne sens pas leur odeur, il n'y en a pas dans les environs immédiats. Le manque de lumière a dû les assommer pour un temps. Des expéditions nocturnes seraient un moyen sûr de garder la vie de nos camarades, si l'on pouvait trouver un moyen efficace de nous éclairer en pleine course...

Erwin ne jette pas un regard en arrière, persuadé que le nabot nous suit. Je vérifie à sa place : il est bien là, impassible, et me renvoie mon regard. Un calme nouveau et inattendu semble s'être installé en lui, je ne sens plus cette colère implacable dont Erwin et moi avons fait les frais depuis son arrivée dans le bataillon. Mais je le vois ralentir... sans en avoir l'air, il prend du retard sur nous et paraît vouloir s'attarder en arrière, comme si il était irrésistiblement rivé à cet endroit. Il tourne la tête vers le lieu du carnage, rougi de sang et dont s'élève maintenant des volutes de fumée ; les titans se sont complètement désintégrés.

Je crie à Erwin de ralentir car le nabot fait de la résistance. Non, il rend sans doute un dernier hommage à ses deux amis. Je pense vaguement à Faragon et Sairam, dont les corps ont été entièrement dévorés, et qui ne reposeront pas en terre. Tes deux copains auront au moins cette chance, les titans ne s'attaquent pas aux cadavres trop anciens. Avec un peu de veine, ils se seront décomposés avant que d'autres viennent par ici.

Maigre consolation, j'imagine... On ne peut pas les emmener, nabot, alors résigne-toi.

Je n'imaginais pas lire une telle tristesse sur son visage un jour. Je la sens flotter jusqu'à moi, avec le vent qui nous pousse dans la bonne direction. Et je ne suis pas sûr, mais... son odeur a aussi changé. Il faudra que je m'en assure la prochaine fois ; sans trop me faire remarquer. Le nabot rattrape son retard et se place en ligne à nos côtés, l'air plus assuré.

Nous chevauchons en silence pendant environ une demi-heure quand nous retrouvons le chariot et son escorte. Il n'a pas trop souffert car il était bien à l'abri au centre de la formation, près du major. Lui-même paraît déconfit de toute cette aventure et il me semble qu'il lance à Erwin un regard un peu noir... Il va quand même pas lui mettre ça sur le dos ? Sans sa formation, nos lignes auraient bien davantage souffert de ce changement de temps inattendu. Faudrait voir à pas l'oublier... Mais je connais Shadis ; c'est un homme bon mais qui a tendance à pas toujours assumer ses erreurs. C'est pour ça qu'il se repose souvent sur Erwin. Quand l'eau du bain est sale, Shadis préfère le refiler que le vider. Erwin n'est pas tout à fait d'accord, mais il a tendance à idéaliser le major. Shadis ne ressemble pourtant en rien à son père...

J'espère juste qu'il va pas s'aplatir devant lui cette fois et faire valoir les points positifs de sa formation. D'autres pourront l'appuyer je suppose. Même si Erwin est intimidant, pas mal de nos soldats l'apprécient. Je ne sais pas si Livaï en fera partie, mais au moins il semble avoir oublié l'envie de le tuer.

Nous arrivons à l'avant-poste. Nous y passerons la nuit et reviendrons vers le Mur Maria demain matin, en traçant un itinéraire moins risqué cette fois. Cette dingue d'Hanji est là, à gesticuler comme une perdue. J'aperçois aussi Greta et Steffen, apparemment indemnes. Seule l'aide droite semble avoir morflé, les autres se portent plutôt bien. 

Nos deux camarades nous rejoignent en jetant à Livaï un coup d'oeil interrogateur. Il sera bien temps de leur raconter, et si tout se passe comme d'habitude, Hanji aura tout relayé dans quelques heures au bataillon entier. Je suis pas sûr que ce nabot ait besoin de ça, ça va le foutre en rogne. Il a besoin de rester un peu seul, de se poser au sec avec une couverture et un truc bien chaud à boire. Autrement dit, ce sera pas pour tout de suite. Laissons-lui au moins la paix.

Cet avant-poste est un peu moins confortable que le précédent mais il fera l'affaire. Erwin descend de cheval et me le donne en lançant qu'il doit aller faire son rapport au major. Tu peux peut-être attendre un peu, non ? Il sera bien temps de lui apprendre qu'on a perdu pas moins de deux escouades. Enfin deux, moins un survivant. Il hoche la tête mais je sais bien qu'il fera comme il le veut. Il me demande aussi de m'occuper du nabot, de m'assurer qu'il va pas trop mal psychologiquement et qu'il va pas s'effondrer. C'est ça, vas-y, et moi je prends soin de la terreur. Tu parles, je vais le refiler à Hanji, oui, elle se fera un plaisir de le dorloter rien que pour avoir des détails croustillants sur les titans qu'il a déglingués. 

Qu'elle en profite, son état de faiblesse ne durera pas, je crois.


	199. ENFIN, JE TE VOIS (mai 844) Hanji Zoe

Le chariot est intact, tant mieux, on aura de quoi dîner. Mais... mon appétit est pas au rendez-vous. A voir les mines défaites des derniers arrivants - les survivants de l'aile droite -, je comprends que c'est pas la joie. Ils sont pas nombreux...

J'aperçois Erwin et Mike. Je joue des coudes pour les atteindre au milieu des troupes qui s'engouffrent dans l'avant-poste. Des bras en écharpes, des têtes bandées, encore une fois le bataillon a triste mine. De notre côté, la formation a bien fonctionné, nous avons pu rallier l'abri les premiers, sans nous rendre compte que les lignes s'étaient disloquées. Avec toute cette flotte sur mes lunettes et cette brume, il a fallu se débrouiller !

Ca aurait pu être pire. Et l'expression d'Erwin me le confirme. Il trace jusqu'au coeur du repaire tout en me demandant où se trouve le major. En train de ruminer quelque part par l), je suppose. Attends un peu, l'escouade de Faragon est pas là ? Il me répond sans se retourner qu'elle a été décimée, à l'exception d'un seul de ses membres. Non... C'est pas vrai ! Avec les prodiges ?! Bon sang, ça a dû être l'enfer là-bas !

Je me grouille de revenir dans la pièce principale où les camarades s'organisent déjà pour la nuit. La rumeur des voix emplit les lieux, ponctuée de temps en temps par un cri ou un gémissement. J'en ai vus des sacrément atteints ; ils ne passeront peut-être pas la nuit... C'est dans ces moments-là, quand je sais que nous serons moins nombreux le lendemain, que je hais les titans...

Moblit se rend utile en posant des bandages à un jeune soldat blessé à la jambe. Les blessés sont rassemblés dans une autre pièce à côté, où des lits de camp ont été dressés. Il n'y en a pas assez, et certains sont obligés d'attendre, la main sur leur blessure, en espérant ne pas se vider avant qu'on s'occupe d'eux. Un seul infirmier nous a accompagnés cette fois, et il a fort à faire. Je vais lui donner un coup de main, je suis compétente en la matière.

Greta se présente tandis que je suis en train de relever mes manches et me demande si elle ne peut pas prendre une couverture ; un des gars là-bas est congestionné et peut-être en état de choc. Et regarde un peu ceux-là, ma grande. Tu crois qu'ils se sentent bien ? Si ton gars est mal, qu'il vienne par ici, on s'en occupera. Apparemment, il veut pas bouger, qu'elle me répond. Et bien, c'est son affaire.

A un moment de la conversation, pendant que je verse de l'antiseptique sur un linge, le nom de Livaï s'incruste. Livaï !? Il est vivant ? Il est où ? Greta m'indique un endroit vague dans la grand salle et se saisit d'une couvrante avant de s'éloigner. J'applique le cataplasme sur la plaie d'un malheureux explorateur anonyme, mais qui a l'air bien jeune... Il grimace de douleur. Courage, mon gars, des bobos comme ça, c'est le moins qui puisse t'arriver.

Les mains pleines de sang étranger et sentant l'alcool, je me dirige avec curiosité vers le mur nord de l'avant-poste. Là, adossé à la muraille, un peu à l'écart des autres, j'aperçois Greta, à genoux, qui semble parler à quelqu'un. En approchant, je distingue enfin Livaï, les yeux fixes et exorbités, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, comme choqué. Il est courbé en avant et ses mains reposent mollement sur ses genoux repliés. Greta continue de murmurer mais il semble pas y faire attention. On dirait qu'il est concentré et écoute un son que personne d'autre n'entend.

Enfin, ses yeux bougent et se fixent sur Greta, qui a un mouvement de recul. T'inquiète, ma belle, il mord pas. Quoique, il a pas l'air d'aller bien... Si j'ai bien compris, ses deux amis sont morts... Isabel, et... ah oui, Furlan. Quand je pense qu'ils étaient encore là hier soir et que j'ai bavardé avec eux... Ca doit lui faire un mal de chien... Mais il faut qu'il s'habitue, cette sensation de perte est notre lot à tous.

Greta s'éloigne et je prends le risque de m'approcher un peu. Je lui demande si ça va... Je récolte un grognement mais pas de regard assassin. Je lui tapoterai bien l'épaule pour le réconforter mais je crois qu'il est bien au-delà de ça. Dans ce genre de situation, le mieux est de rester seul ; mais pas trop, car j'en ai vu certains perdre la tête après la perte de leurs proches... Nous nouons des relations étroites entre explorateurs, mais ces trois-là se connaissaient depuis très longtemps apparemment. Ca doit être encore plus dur.

Je n'ai jamais eu le détail des circonstances de leur intégration, mais je me doute de quelque chose de louche. A moins de réussir à cuisiner un peu Mike, j'en saurais sans doute rien ; Erwin ne lâchera pas un pet d'infos. Même si tout le monde sait qu'ils venaient des bas-fonds, c'est tout ce que j'ai...

Je ramasse la couverture que Greta a laissé à terre et la lui tends. Il l'attrape sans me regarder et se met à la tordre dans ses mains. Il est trempé jusqu'aux os, une grande flaque s'est formée autour de lui. Tu ferais bien d'enlever ces fringues mouillées ou tu vas choper la mort. Je dis, je dis rien, hein. J'ai dans l'idée que cette perspective doit lui sembler plaisante...

Pas maintenant, mon gars. Laisse pas tomber. Ils sont partis, mais tu es bien là. Je peux rien lui dire de plus, après tout, je le connais pas tellement, même si je me vante de l'avoir étudié.

Il se lève, la couverture jetée sur les épaules, et va s'isoler dans un coin. Il va sûrement suivre mon conseil et faire sécher son uniforme. Je jette un oeil, furtif. A part ça, il a pas l'air blessé. C'est à l'intérieur que ça va mal... Je suis pas psy, je peux rien pour lui. On va juste veiller à ce qu'il fasse pas une connerie d'ici à demain. Greta l'a apparemment pris sous son aile, la voilà qui revient, avec des rations. Je lui dis d'attendre car le nain est en train de se mettre à l'aise. Elle rougit un tout petit peu devant mon sous-entendu, et reste debout à côté de moi pendant quelques minutes.

J'en profite pour lui soutirer ce qu'elle sait. Apparemment, il aurait massacré pas moins de six titans à lui seul. Six, tu plaisantes ? Qui a compté ? T'as dû mal comprendre ! Je siffle entre mes dents en me disant que finalement, c'est pas si impossible. C'est un vrai phénomène.

On glisse un regard dans le recoin sombre. Il s'est emmitouflé dans la couvrante, on voit même plus sa tête. Ses vêtements sont étalés par terre. Laisse-lui à manger à portée de main et éclipse-toi, ça vaut mieux. Greta s'approche à pas de loup, dépose la ration à ses pieds avec un verre d'eau et s'en va. Il a pas bougé. Est-ce qu'il dort ? Après ce qu'il vient de vivre, ça m'étonnerait...

Mais quand même... six titans à lui seul ?! J'aurais tellement aimé voir ça !


	200. ENFIN, JE TE VOIS (mai 844) Erwin Smith #2

Je reviens de mon entretien avec Keith. Même s'il a eu l'air de prêter l'oreille à mes arguments, je ne peux être sûr du contenu de son rapport.

Je lui ai fait remarquer que la détection fonctionnait merveilleusement bien avant la venue de la tempête. Quelle que soit la formation adoptée en expédition extra-muros, nos chances de succès sont toujours réduites quand le temps s'en mêle. Nos aptitudes étant basées sur la visibilité et la précision, de telles conditions nous mettent en danger. Nous avons des experts qui sont payés pour nous remettre des prévisions climatiques avant les sorties, et elles ont été jugées bonnes avant le départ. Si j'avais eu le moindre doute, le test aurait été annulé.

Bon sang, les pertes auraient été bien pires si les lignes n'avaient pas tenus coûte que coûte les positions attribuées... Seul l'aile droite a eu des problèmes, quelques accrochages et fuites sur notre flanc gauche. Si Keith ne voit que les échecs de ce test, j'en vois aussi les bons résultats. Deux escouades, ce n'est pas si cher payé pour la déroute que nous avons subie.

Je lis toujours les rapports du major avant qu'ils ne soient remis au généralissime, mais je doute d'y avoir droit cette fois. Impossible de prévoir ce que Keith fera lire à Zackley... Et je n'aime pas trop la façon dont il m'a regardé tout à l'heure, comme si sa confiance en moi était ébranlée... Apparemment, je l'ai déçu. Mais je dois me ressaisir. Je crois en cette nouvelle formation, et par beau temps, elle peut faire des miracles. Il faut absolument la tenter de nouveau plus tard. Je laisserai Keith se remettre de cette déconvenue avant de proposer un nouveau test. 

Keith a été choqué par tout ça. Il avait mis beaucoup d'espoir dans ma stratégie, aussi cet échec, aussi relatif soit-il, lui paraît immense... Je peux comprendre cela.

Je croise Mike dans le couloir menant à la salle commune. Il me demande comment ça s'est passé, et je lui réponds comme je l'avait crains. Il renifle en me tapotant l'épaule. Ca va, je sais ce que ça vaut, ne t'en fais pas. Des gémissements me parviennent tandis que nous remontons le corridor. Sur ma gauche, une petite pièce où s'entassent les blessés. Les plus graves ne seront peut-être plus avec nous demain... Je serre le poing ; cela n'aurait pas dû arriver. L'infirmier de sortie reste de garde auprès d'eux. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire.

Le reste de mon escouade a pris ses aises dans un coin de la grande salle. Leur vêtements trempés pendent à un filin tendu pour l'occasion. Les autres soldats ont fait de même, et tous sont emmitouflés dans leur couverture en attendant l'aurore. C'est risqué car en cas d'alerte, ils ne pourront pas s'habiller assez vite. Comme d'autres, je préfère braver le risque d'un rhume plutôt que de me défaire de mon uniforme. De toute façon, j'ai tellement couru partout et me suis tant échauffé devant Keith qu'il est déjà presque sec .

Des reniflements et des éternuement troublent parfois le murmure des conversations à voix basse. Un coup de froid est vite attrapé dans ces vieilles pierres et par un temps aussi humide. Les explorateurs se serrent les uns contre les autres près de petits brasiers allumés pour l'occasion. Le bois provient du chariot. Il ne fera pas le voyage de retour, de toute façon, demain, nous seront rentrés.

Greta et Steffen me confient qu'aucun soldat ne me reproche quoi que ce soit. Je les remercie de leur soutien en m'asseyant avec eux. Ma ration n'a jamais eu aussi mauvais goût, et je l'avale difficilement... Greta m'annonce d'elle-même qu'elle a essayé de s'occuper de Livaï, mais qu'il s'est montré peu coopératif... Ah oui, je l'avais oublié pendant un moment... Où est-il, je ne le vois pas... Greta m'indique un petit recoin sombre et je m'y dirige machinalement, sans y penser. Pourquoi reste-t-il à l'écart ? Il vaut mieux le surveiller...

Je jette un regard derrière le mur et constate l'ampleur des dégâts. La réputation de Livaï en matière de propreté a déjà fait le tour du bataillon ; et la vision de ses vêtements éparpillés par terre, chiffonnés, est sans doute la meilleure preuve de son état d'esprit actuel. Chaotique... Son dispositif traîne aussi en désordre. Livaï disparaît totalement sous la masse de sa couverture et je ne peux m'assurer qu'il va bien. Je pourrais aller vérifier, mais je n'en ai pas le courage ; le droit non plus je suppose. La nourriture que Greta lui a laissée est toujours intacte... Je peux juste espérer qu'il ne fera rien de grave et se laissera vivre au moins jusqu'au lendemain. Il est fort, il ne fera pas ça...

Je me contente de ramasser ses effets en espérant qu'il n'entende rien. Puis je reviens vers mon escouade pour les étendre avec les nôtre ; au moins, ils seront secs au matin. Mike me jette un coup d'oeil entendu mais je lui intime silencieusement de ne rien dire de ce qui s'est passé. Une recrue menaçant de mort un supérieur est passible de prison, et je ne tiens pas à lui imposer ça en plus. 

Je tâte avec discrétion la blessure sur mon cou ; encore un peu, et tu me tuais. C'est sans doute le pari le plus risqué que j'ai fait de toute ma vie... Mais j'ai vu juste sur toi.

Je saisis au vol les bribes de la discussion que Steffen a entamé avec Greta. Six titans ? Non, ce n'était pas autant, quatre tout au plus. Mais je suppose qu'il aurait pu en tuer bien plus encore. Oui, Livaï va faire du bataillon un régiment de premier plan. Une petite révolution qui brillera de mille feux.

Je ferais tout pour ça.


	201. ENFIN, JE TE VOIS (mai 844) Keith Shadis

Je reste éveillé, la tête pleine de choses qui me font chier... Impossible de dormir dans mon état. Erwin a eu beau se montrer confiant pour l'avenir, je ne suis pas aussi optimiste que lui.

Certes, les pertes ne sont pas aussi importantes qu'elles auraient pu l'être, mais Zackley ne se préoccupera pas des détails ; il constatera qu'il y a encore eu des victimes, trop pour nos prévisions, et devra en référer au roi à la fin. Je sens que le budget du bataillon va encore baisser ; et avec lui, la considération et le soutien du peuple...

Je sais que la formation de détection aurait été un succès par temps clair, mais les morts se moquent bien de ça. Ces soldats ne reviendront pas chez eux. Et c'est encore moi qui vais devoir faire la tournée des foyers pour annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle aux familles... C'est l'aspect de mon travail qui me peine le plus. C'est Erwin que je devrais envoyer plutôt. Je suis sûr qu'il l'accepterait. Oui, je ferais ça. De toute façon, j'aurais une montagne de paperasse à gérer à mon retour. Pas le temps.

Je me rends compte à quel point mon moral a baissé depuis que je suis passé de chef d'escouade à major du bataillon. C'était inévitable... A cette place, on se coltine des soucis que personne ne peut imaginer... Je me dois de me montrer inflexible face à mes camarades, mais je crains qu'un jour, mon masque ne tombe. Keith Shadis, la terreur des régiments, une lopette qui chiale dès qu'il est seul ! Ouais, c'est peut-être ce que Carla a vu en moi, c'est pour ça qu'elle a préféré Jäger... Lui au moins a accompli de vraies grandes choses, il lui a même donné un enfant, alors que moi je vais d'échecs en échecs... Je n'avais aucune vie de famille à lui offrir de toutes façons...

Non, je ne dois pas raisonner ainsi ! Le bataillon d'exploration est essentiel à l'humanité ! Il doit survivre, même à moi ! Toutes ces petites gens qui vivent bien tranquillement derrière les Murs sans savoir à quoi ressemble le vaste monde - pire, qui s'en moquent - ne valent pas mieux que nous ! Ils sont aveugles et ont l'esprit lent ! C'est à nous de leur montrer qu'ils se trompent en voulant nous empêcher de sortir !

Avant toute chose, je dois planifier le voyage de retour. Nous contournerons la vague de titans par l'est cette fois, ce sera plus sûr. Pas question de perdre un soldat de plus. Hanji va pester, elle préfère quand nous galopons à vue de nos ennemis, mais je serais ferme. Elle a beau avoir des qualités intellectuelles hors normes, elle finira par tous nous faire tuer, avec ses lubies.

L'escouade de Faragon... Décimée... Un seul survivant... Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de me demander de qui il s'agissait. Je l'ai à peine aperçu tout à l'heure, il semblait choqué mais indemne. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'Erwin lui réserve... Il semble très concerné par son avenir. Dommage que les deux autres soient morts, ils étaient prometteurs.

Moi, c'est de l'avenir du tout le bataillon dont je dois me préoccuper. Il me paraît sombre mais pas désespéré. Si Zackley ne retire pas que du négatif de cette sortie, les conservateurs ne gagneront peut-être pas cette fois.

Et les rumeurs vont bon train parmi les soldats. Aux dernières nouvelles, celles-ci portaient entre quatre et huit le nombre de titans que Livaï aurait buté tout seul. Même si je me doute que c'est exagéré, rien que quatre, ce sera déjà un vrai tour de force ; un miracle surhumain devrais-je dire. Erwin avait-il prévu de telles actions d'éclat ? Si c'est le cas, je comprends mieux ce qu'il voulait dire quand il parlait de renouveler l'image du bataillon et d'augmenter le nombre de ses hauts faits. Car si ce type est capable dès à présent de tuer autant de titans en solo, qu'est-ce que ce sera dans un mois, ou un an ?

Mais le peuple et les parlementaires ne verront jamais ces exploits de leurs propres yeux. C'est notre malheur, notre héroïsme reste hors de vue des gens. Il n'y a guère que les racontars qui se colportent le mieux, vrais ou non. Et comme nos actions se déroulent à l'extérieur, pas de preuve formelle de notre avancement. Il leur importe peu de savoir que le bataillon a déjà exploré la zone sud sur plusieurs kilomètres. Et comme personne ne le voit, notre légitimité est toujours remise en cause. Putain de cercle vicieux qui n'en finit pas...

Je me masse les tempes en fermant les yeux. Je dois me forcer à dormir. Je ne peux pas me reposer constamment sur Erwin dès que je me sens fatigué. Il n'est pas si infaillible que ça, je l'ai constaté. Sur le fond noir de mes paupières baissées, j'imagine Carla et son fils, Eren, en train de jouer dans leur petite maison douillette de Shiganshina, attendant que Grisha rentre de sa tournée auprès de ses patients... Cette vie aurait pu être la mienne... Mais...

Il est trop tard pour le regretter...


	202. L'ENDROIT QUI EST CHEZ MOI (juin 844) Tanja Vreni

Isabel me manque... Sa bonne humeur était communicative et elle mettait de l'ambiance dans le baraquement des filles. Maintenant, il m'a l'air triste et vide...

Quand les troupes sont revenues, il y a presque un mois maintenant, je n'ai pas tout de suite remarqué qu'ils étaient moins nombreux. J'avais réussi à me faire emmener jusqu'à Shiganshina pour assister à leur retour, en l'espérant bien plus triomphal. Après tout, cette nouvelle formation devait faire des merveilles. Mais ça s'était pas passé comme prévu. Le major tirait une tête... Y'avait que Smith qui sauvait les apparences.

J'avais qu'une hâte, qu'Isabel me raconte tout. Elle savait bien raconter, même si elle exagérait souvent. Mais en voyant les gars défiler, j'ai fini par constater qu'elle était pas là ; de même que le garçon qu'elle aimait bien, Furlan. J'ai senti les larmes venir sans pouvoir les en empêcher... C'était sa première sortie, et elle était prête... Elle était tellement excitée de partir ! Elle semblait si confiante... 

J'ai pas tardé à repérer Livaï dans les troupes. Je ne le connaissais pas si bien, mais je me suis mise à marcher à côté de son étrier en lui demandant où était Isabel. Comme il répondait pas, ça a fait que confirmer ce que je craignais. Alors je me suis mise franchement à pleurer cette fois en lui gueulant qu'il aurait dû la protéger, qu'elle était si jeune, que c'était son devoir ! Je me suis sentie un peu méchante juste après, je savais qu'elle comptait pour lui. Isabel me parlait si souvent de lui... pas comme d'un garçon dont elle serait amoureuse, mais comme quelqu'un qu'elle aimait comme un frère, et dont elle voulait qu'il soit fier d'elle.

Livaï avait un regard totalement vague, fantomatique, à se demander si lui aussi n'était plus qu'un cadavre. Il m'a fait peur... Il a remué sa jambe pour me chasser et j'ai pas insisté. Je suis restée immobile en arrière, regardant les troupes se diriger vers le quartier général. J'avais à peine connu Isabel, en fait... mais son absence plus que tout autre chose me rappelait à quel point le bataillon était dans la panade. Ca et les quolibets jetés par les citoyens de la ville, qui les avait acclamés au départ. C'est toujours pareil. Pourquoi ils ne la ferment pas si c'est pour dire des choses pareilles ?!

Je suis rentrée en soirée, encore sous le choc, après avoir traîné en ville. J'étais encore officiellement en convalescence, mais ma douleur à la jambe me semblait si... C'était rien, en fait. Rentrer dans ma chambre en sachant qu'Isabel n'y était plus me foutait le bourdon... C'était pas la première fois que je perdais un camarade, mais je m'y habitue pas. 

Si j'y étais allée, serais-je morte, moi aussi ? Et comment Isabel a-t-elle fini ? S'est-elle bien battue ? A-t-elle été courageuse ? Sûrement bien plus que moi... Les courageux sont toujours ceux qui meurent ; les survivants sont juste les chanceux...

J'ai négligé mon entraînement pendant une semaine après ça et je me suis fait attraper par mon chef de section. J'ai été de corvée de patates tous les soirs, mais je préférais ça plutôt que de suer avec le harnais. J'avais perdu ma motivation... J'en étais à me demander si le bataillon était réellement utile ; la mort d'Isabel... a-t-elle servi à quelque chose ? Et la mienne, quand elle viendra, à quoi avancera-t-elle l'humanité ? Est-ce qu'on m'oubliera comme si j'avais jamais existé ? La simple idée que mes camarades puissent reprendre leur petite vie sans se préoccuper de ce qu'aurait pu être la mienne m'a terrifiée. Ce sont des choses auxquelles on pense quand on entre dans ce régiment, mais à chaque fois qu'un proche meurt, ça vous revient en pleine tête comme une chute de cheval.

A présent, je me demande sincèrement si je suis prête à donner ma vie pour cette cause... Donner son coeur... C'est bien joli à entendre... Quand j'étais cadet, cette phrase me galvanisait, me donnait l'impression de faire partie d'un grand mouvement vers l'avenir, d'être entourée, d'être importante... Mais finalement, je suis rien d'autre qu'un nom sur une liste. Les supérieurs annoncent les morts aux familles, il y a une cérémonie, un enterrement ou une crémation s'il y a encore un corps, et puis c'est fini. On est pas grand chose pour eux. En tout cas, ils donnent pas l'impression du contraire. Demain, le lit d'Isabel sera peut-être occupé par quelqu'un d'autre.

Je suis là, en train d'éplucher des tonnes de patates et à me triturer le cerveau avec ces pensées. J'ai mal au cul à force d'être vissée à ce tabouret... Je me demande ce que Livaï ressent, parce qu'à première vue, il a pas l'air révolté. Je l'ai observé pendant ces derniers jours : il participe aux entraînements, se montre plutôt docile, bien que toujours réservé. C'est pas normal... Vu son tempérament, il aurait dû claquer la porte du bataillon en tirant les oreilles de Shadis et Smith au passage. Qu'est-ce qui le rend si calme ? Il est peut-être si choqué qu'il réagit pas normalement... Non, c'est pas son genre, c'est un dur à cuire. Alors pourquoi une telle discipline alors qu'avant il en faisait qu'à sa tête ?

Je me vois pas aller lui demander. Il m'enverra balader. Et apparemment il est le seul à avoir vu comment Isabel est morte. J'aimerais tellement savoir...


	203. L'ENDROIT QUI EST CHEZ MOI (juin 844) Hanji Zoe

J'aide Moblit à redescendre le bureau au rez-de-chaussée. Le dernier déluge qui a fait des ravages dans nos rangs en a fait aussi dans les Murs apparemment. Il devait y avoir une fuite quelque part dans la pièce et c'était tout inondé quand nous sommes revenus. Mes précieuses recherches sur les titans ! Heureusement, on a vite déménagé le matériel avant que tout soit fichu. Mes outils de travail valent cher, ça ferait un trou monumental dans les finances du bataillon s'il fallait les renouveler.

Maintenant que c'est propre et sec en dessous, je retourne à mes pénates. Pas fâchée, je préfère le plancher des vaches pour travailler. On m'avait collée sous les combles de la forteresse, comme une souillon. Saletés d'experts en météo, j'aurai leur peau !

En ce moment, je travaille sur un nouveau produit qui pourrait me permettre de capturer un titan facilement, ou du moins de l'approcher pour pouvoir l'examiner. Comme ils disparaissent au bout de quelques minutes, c'est en les gardant vivants que je peux espérer faire avancer nos connaissances. On a ramené d'une des dernières expéditions une plante bizarre qui a la propriété de faire ronfler mes rats de labo. J'ai en extrait les composés de façon rudimentaire, mais le problème reste la quantité. Si quelques gouttes suffisent à endormir un rongeur, il en faudrait combien pour un titan de, disons, quelques mètres ? Dur à déterminer...

Moblit me rappelle tout le temps que Shadis approuvera jamais mon projet de capture, et je le sais. Je lui rétorque que c'est pas pour les capturer mais les endormir, nuance. Et au lieu de râler, il ferait mieux de m'aider. Je pourrais tester le produit que j'ai obtenu sur un cheval ou une vache, histoire de voir si ça marche avec des animaux plus gros... Ca pourrait tuer si c'est mal dosé... Hmm, et sur Moblit, ça donnerait quoi ? Il me suffirait de lui piquer le cul, juste pour voir si... Non, Hanji, oublie ça, si je perds Moblit, je vais vraiment me retrouver toute seule.

Ca me désole de voir que mes recherches intéressent si peu de gens. Même si Shadis a pas fermé ma branche de prédilection, je sais bien que ça lui ferait ni chaud ni froid. Il me laisse faire parce que je suis un bon chef et un bon soldat par ailleurs. Ce qui intéresse en premier les contribuables, c'est trouver un moyen efficace de les affronter et de les tuer. Aucun ne pense au fait que mes recherches pourraient faciliter tout ça... Mais l'étude de la biologie de nos ennemis est quasiment impossible ; j'en suis réduite à devoir les regarder de loin et à faire des relevés sur leurs comportements. Mais ça me dit pas comment ils sont faits à l'intérieur.

Moblit pose le bureau exactement à sa place initiale et déjà je me sens de nouveau chez moi ! C'est bien d'avoir un petit coin à soi quelque part dans ce petit monde clos ! Mon bureau est minuscule et les murs parsemés de rayonnages pleins à craquer, mais je m'y sens bien ! Il m'arrive d'y pioncer le plus souvent, bercée par l'odeur du formol et le son des alambics au boulot. Ou bien je gratte du papier. A moi seule, je dois comptabiliser plus de rapports écrits que des tas de majors du bataillon ! Et pourtant, rien de vraiment concret n'est encore ressorti, je reste au stade des suppositions...

Je vais aller prendre l'air maintenant que tout est redevenu normal. Moblit a quartier libre et je le renvoie. Pourquoi pas aller boire un verre au réfectoire ? Il y aura peut-être une tête connue pour me tenir compagnie !

Une fois sur place, je constate surtout la présence de recrues ; pas de vétérans en vue. Pas grave, si je bois, ça les fera venir. Le bataillon n'a en général le droit qu'à un vin clairet qui a plus le goût de l'eau qu'autre chose. Je m'en contenterai ; après la douche qu'on a connue - inhabituelle en cette période de l'année -, je crois que j'ai eu ma dose de flotte.

Et voilà que Livaï fait son entrée. Avant il en aurait fait des tonnes pour que tout le monde veille à lui foutre la paix, mais depuis le retour, sa réserve est d'une autre nature. Il tient pas à se faire remarquer. Faut dire qu'il a été pas mal harcelé ces jours-ci... Je me fais petite, moi aussi.

Comme il n'a pas été affecté officiellement à une autre escouade, il est toujours sur le marché pour ainsi dire. Et tous les chefs d'équipe ont essayé de le recruter. Vraiment, je crois que y'en a pas un qui a pas tenté sa chance. Tous recalés, sans surprise. Même moi j'ai tenté le coup, c'est dire ! Il m'a envoyée bouler sans ménagement, ce grincheux ! Il aura pas fallu attendre longtemps pour que la rumeur de ses performances se répandent parmi les soldats restés ici. Maintenant, tous les gradés le veulent dans leur équipe.

Ah, maintenant que j'y pense, je crois qu'Erwin, lui, a passé son tour. Des fois, je me demande ce qu'il a dans le crâne. Il a peut-être peur de se faire lourder.

Livaï va s'accouder au comptoir et se met à siroter un liquide parmi d'autres. Il a vraiment l'air ailleurs, même si personne n'a eu à se plaindre d'un manque de discipline. Il a changé mais pas tant que ça. Pas en surface, je veux dire. C'est toujours la petite teigne maniaque et précieuse qu'on a appris à connaître. Il paraît qu'il a entrepris de faire le ménage de fond en comble dans le baraquement des recrues à son retour. Il a mis tout le monde dehors avec défense de rentrer tant qu'il avait pas fini. Qui sait, peut-être voulait-il effacer les dernières traces de son ami disparu pour réussir à dormir de nouveau dans cet endroit... La douleur peut prendre des formes diverses...

A la vérité, je sais même pas s'il va rester. Il a pas démissionné encore, je suppose que ça veut dire... Bon, je vais pas tenter de deviner ce qu'il pense, mon étude de sa petite personne m'a démontré que ça servait à rien. Mais s'il se décide pas à entrer de lui-même dans une équipe, Shadis le fera intégrer un groupe de force. Pas moyen qu'un talent comme le sien reste sans rien faire, et sans aucun guide pour le canaliser et l'améliorer.

Je retenterai peut-être ma chance si j'arrive à me souler avec cette piquette. Il va m'en falloir, des verres...


	204. L'ENDROIT QUI EST CHEZ MOI (juin 844) Erwin Smith

Je me tiens devant la fenêtre de mon bureau en regardant les soldats s'entraîner de bon matin. Il est parmi eux, et a déjà mis un bon nombre de partenaires de lutte à terre. Tant mieux, qu'il se change les idées, il n'y a pas mieux pour oublier.

Sa soudaine obéissance a pris tout le monde par surprise. Hormis Mike et moi, personne ne peut l'expliquer. Et quand bien même, je serais bien en peine de donner une réponse satisfaisante. Je constate simplement qu'il suit les ordres sans rechigner, mais sans grand enthousiasme malgré tout. Il prend tout cela comme une corvée qu'il se doit d'effectuer. 

A cause de cette attitude, j'ai hésité à lui remettre ses papiers d'identité. Jouait-il la comédie pour les obtenir et ensuite disparaître dans la nature ? Je me suis posé la question longtemps, jusqu'au jour où l'occasion s'est présenté. Nous nous sommes croisés dans la cour - pour la deuxième fois -, et il s'est arrêté pour me saluer, le poing sur le coeur. C'est un rituel que les soldats se doivent de respecter en présence d'un gradé, mais à vrai dire, peu d'entre eux le savent, et ils sont rarement réprimandés. Une telle marque de respect était inhabituelle chez lui. Mais j'ai eu beau scruter son visage, je n'y ai pas trouvé une réelle volonté de me plaire. Son geste s'est révélé très mécanique. Comme à peu près tout ce qu'il faisait depuis notre retour.

Cela ne me plaisait pas trop. J'avais peur à l'idée que tout ceci ait pu tuer son tempérament. Il avait certes un caractère difficile et des manies très... spéciales, mais cela était nécessaire pour entretenir son feu intérieur. J'avais devant moi une flamme docile, mais faible, plus vraiment capable de brûler. J'ai donc penser que lui octroyer une récompense réveillerait sa fierté et son estime de lui-même.

Je lui ai ordonné de me suivre dans mon bureau, et il m'a suivi sans mot dire. Un fois entrés, j'ai ouvert mon tiroir personnel, fermé à clef, et lui ai tendu ses nouveaux papiers d'identité, en lui annonçant qu'il les avait mérités. Il les a regardés dans ma main et a attendu longtemps avant de les prendre et de les ranger dans sa poche intérieure. Les informations le concernant ne semblaient pas beaucoup l'intéresser. Je me suis gardé de lui expliquer que j'avais dû lui attribuer une date de naissance. Il aurait peut-être mal pris une telle initiative. Mais à vrai dire, un geste ou un mot de colère de sa part m'aurait soulagé.

J'ai serré le poing un moment, en le cachant derrière mon bureau pour qu'il ne le voit pas, puis je me suis lancé. Alors que le silence devenait pesant, je me suis décidé à lui remettre également les documents de ses deux camarades. Ses yeux se sont écarquillés, et il a pris le temps de les examiner attentivement cette fois. Il m'a demandé dans un souffle si j'avais prévu qu'ils reviendraient tous les trois. Bien entendu, lui ai-je répondu. Je vous les aurais remis au retour. Mais comme ils ne sont plus là... j'ai pensé qu'il aurait peut-être aimé les avoir avec lui. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas d'autre famille proche.

Il a serré les lèvres et fermé les yeux, en pressant les morceaux de papier cartonné contre son coeur. S'il pouvait cesser de retenir sa respiration et le laisser battre à nouveau... Après tout ceci, je me suis demandé si c'était le bon moment pour faire à mon tour ma demande puisque tout le monde s'y était essayé, en vain. Mais cela aurait été mal reçu, et je le pense encore.

Quand Keith a commencé à s'inquiéter que Livaï ne fasse pas encore partie d'une équipe, je l'ai dissuadé de l'assigner d'office. S'il y a bien une chose de vraie dans le monde militaire, c'est qu'il est très difficile de servir sous les ordres d'un chef qu'on apprécie pas. Il faut du respect et de la confiance pour accepter de risquer sa vie sous les ordres de quelqu'un. Sa période d'introspection n'est pas encore terminée, il lui reste des choses à cogiter. Je sais que j'ai l'air de lui octroyer un traitement de faveur, mais il vaut largement ces aménagements.

Je redoute encore ses réactions. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fera dans les prochains jours. Il ne m'a pas annoncé formellement qu'il intégrait définitivement les rangs du bataillon. Je ne peux pas l'avoir à l'oeil constamment, je demanderai à Mike de le faire pour moi, puisqu'ils logent dans le même baraquement.

J'espère juste ne pas avoir fait une erreur en lui remettant ses papiers...


	205. L'ENDROIT QUI EST CHEZ MOI (juin 844) Mike Zacharias

Ca n'a jamais été aussi propre ici. Il a même sorti toute la literie et envoyé tout ça à la laverie. Une odeur de fleur flotte encore dans l'air, on en oublierai celle des pieds sales... Pas pour me déplaire, je pourrais m'y habituer. Le parquet a été ciré et reluit comme un miroir. Incroyable comme résultat, quand on sait combien de bottes ont foulé ce plancher.

Cette demi-portion a pas touché à mes effets personnels... Tout était à sa place quand je suis allé me pieuter. Steffen a haussé les épaules en remarquant qu'aucun grain de poussière ne traînait, et a fait une blague sur sa propension à éliminer la saleté aussi bien que les titans. Il fait pas les choses à moitié, faut dire. 

Quand l'heure du coucher est venu, on a fait aucun commentaire. Livaï a plié sa chemise et son pantalon bien soigneusement et s'est glissé dans son perchoir sans attendre qu'on s'exprime. Steffen a même fait comme lui, avec ses affaires. On a presque l'impression qu'une nouvelle discipline s'est installée ici, une autorité qu'on a pas osé remettre en question. Pourtant, il semble moins vindicatif qu'avant ; sauf quand un des vétérans a proposé d'emménager avec nous, et donc de prendre le lit de Church. 

Il est entré dans une colère noire et a interdit à quiconque de s'approcher de ce lit. Je comprends ce qu'il ressent, mais il va bien falloir tourner la page ; c'est pas en gardant l'ancien pieu de son camarade comme un temple sacré que ça changera quoi que ce soit...

Je suis étonné qu'Erwin lui ait encore rien proposé. Livaï semble dans l'attente de quelque chose, d'un évènement. S'il se décide pas à lui demander directement, il finira peut-être par céder à un chef ou un autre, et il lui passera sous le nez. Pas que je m'en plaigne, on se débrouille déjà très bien, pas besoin de cette forte tête dans notre équipe. Mais Erwin a d'autres idées pour lui.

J'essaie d'y penser le moins possible. Ca fait un moment que notre escouade s'est pas renouvelée. On en a jamais eu besoin, nous sommes les meilleurs éléments du bataillon. Mais Erwin a toujours affirmé qu'une escouade devait se composer idéalement de cinq soldats. Cela permet un déploiement plus efficace. A condition que tous les éléments soient fiables. Je suis loin de le penser en ce qui concerne ce nabot.

Aux tests pratiques, il est toujours bon, mais semble dans la retenue. C'est moi qui l'ait noté la dernière fois, et c'était juste correct. Il peut faire bien mieux. Pourquoi il se contente du strict minimum ? Même s'il a jamais été du genre à se vanter, c'est pas non plus son habitude de simuler des sous-performances. Il a la tête ailleurs. C'est pas seulement ses amis morts ; autre chose le tracasse, c'est sûr.

Erwin m'a appris qu'il lui avait remis ses papiers. Un peu trop tôt, à mon goût... Mais je suppose qu'il l'a fait dans le but de montrer à Livaï qu'il avait vraiment eu foi en eux trois. Mais ça pose un autre problème : maintenant, il peut circuler où il veut avec ce laisser-passer, hormis dans le centre de Mitras. Erwin a dû avoir la même inquiétude parce qu'il m'a demandé de le surveiller.

Alors je l'ai fais sans en avoir l'air, mais il semblait avoir des yeux dans le dos. Il s'arrangeait pour me semer quand il me voyait dans les parages, et disparaissait aussi vite qu'un chat de gouttière. Faut dire que j'ai du mal à passer inaperçu... Il n'y avait guère que durant les entraînements en commun que je pouvais le faire sans avoir l'air suspect. Quand le couvre-feu sonnait, on s'enfermait tous dans les baraquements ; il était tout seul, dans son coin, et je savais qu'il dormait très peu. Je l'entendais parfois se lever la nuit et sortir pour aller pisser un coup, mais je pouvais pas m'empêcher de tendre l'oreille, m'attendant à tout instant à ne plus l'entendre du tout. J'avais de toute façon l'habitude de le surveiller la nuit, car je le savais capable de venir m'égorger dans mon lit.

Mais ce matin, je n'ai plus de doutes. Son lit était vide - mais bien fait au carré - et j'ai eu beau faire le tour du périmètre, il ne s'est pas levé de bon matin et ne participe à aucun exercice. Même Hanji qui se vante d'avoir réussi à le filer pendant au moins une heure, m'a annoncé qu'elle l'avait pas vu. J'ai fait un crochet par l'entrepôt d'armes et constaté que son harnais était à sa place. A quoi il pense, ce nain ? Il tient à son dispositif plus qu'à n'importe quoi d'autre, il l'aurait jamais laissé... Je sens pas son odeur, il est même pas venu ici depuis hier. La visite des écuries m'a permis de remarquer que sa monture avait elle aussi disparu. Pour être tout à fait sûr de moi, je suis allé vérifier les emplois du temps des soldats de service, et j'ai bien constaté que c'était pas son jour de relâche. 

Je dois me rendre à l'évidence et l'annoncer à Erwin. Livaï s'est tiré.


	206. L'ENDROIT QUI EST CHEZ MOI (juin 844) Livaï

Ils se passeront bien de moi pendant un moment. J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire...

J'ai chevauché pendant des heures sur les routes les plus rapides, évitant les patrouilles et les convois militaires pour ne pas attirer l'attention. On pouvait me prendre pour un simple messager du bataillon,mais je voulais pas qu'on me pose des questions. Et puis voyager seul était plus agréable ; je n'avais pas envie de faire la conversation, rester avec moi-même m'a fait du bien.

J'ai passé sans problème les deux portes de Trost grâce à mes papiers. Je ne m'y suis pas attardé car je voulais arriver le plus vite possible. Mon départ devait déjà être connu et il me restait peu de temps. Deux jours pour y aller et revenir, c'est ce que j'avais calculé, ça devrait aller. Mais je me doute bien que je vais me prendre une raclée en rentrant.

Mais je m'en moque. Y a trop de choses qui me tournent dans la tête, des questions qui veulent des réponses, et tant que je les aurais pas, je me sentirais pas bien. Je me remets à peine de leur disparition... mais il y a d'autres gens qui comptent pour moi et que je dois revoir. Je veux m'assurer qu'ils vont bien...

J'arrive en vue d'Erhmich et du Mur Sina. Il me semble que des années ont passé depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu... Je n'étais alors qu'un criminel en sursis, pieds et poings liés, traîné de force vers un destin que je n'avais pas choisi. Maintenant j'y reviens en citoyen libre... Vraiment ?...

Je présente mes documents aux gardes de service et ils me laissent entrer sans faire d'histoire. Ma monture est fatiguée, elle a cavalé toute la journée d'hier, et nous nous sommes à peine reposés cette nuit. Bien que muni de mon dernier salaire, je n'ai pas voulu m'arrêter dans un relais. Le fond de l'air était doux alors j'ai dormi à la belle étoile. Je dois pas voir l'apparence d'un messager officiel avec mes cheveux en bataille et mon uniforme un peu poussiéreux, mais ils sont pas regardants. Je porte l'insigne du bataillon et mes papiers sont en règle, c'est tout ce qui leur faut.

J'entre en ville, et comme la première fois, c'est l'odeur de cheval qui me frappe en premier. Des hordes de ces animaux sont menés en licol dans les rues, et des palefreniers empressés les font avancer au pas de course. On dirait qu'il se passe quelque chose. J'ai pas le temps de trainer mais en écoutant un peu ce qui se dit, j'apprends qu'une course de chevaux est en cours en périphérie d'Erhmich Les rupins on le temps de s'adonner à ce genre d'activité stupide ; je me sens tellement loin de ce genre de futilités maintenant...

Je les vois se presser vers le champ de course, m'obligeant à prendre des rues détournées pour gagner la porte nord ; tellement recouverts de bijoux et de tissus précieux que c'est à se demander comment ils s'effondrent pas sous ce poids... Une vieille richarde au chapeau gigantesque met le pied dans un tas de crottins et se met à brailler comme une truie... Je souris pour moi-même. Et ouais, la vieille, c'est pas le tout de vouloir toucher du doigt le vrai monde, faut l'assumer aussi. Etale-toi dedans la prochaine fois.

La voilà, la porte nord. Elle donne directement sur Mitras. Je sais que le contrôle sera plus serré ici, car on ne laisse pas n'importe qui rentrer dans la capitale. Je sais qu'elle est divisée en deux zones : celle où ne peuvent circuler que ceux qui y vivent ou qui ont quelque chose d'important à y faire ; et enfin la zone centrale, réservée au roi et à ses proches. Seuls les plus hauts gradés militaires peuvent s'y risquer, eux et leurs invités exceptionnels. Mais ce coin-là ne m'intéresse pas. Je devrais pouvoir atteindre l'endroit que je recherche sans trop de problème.

Je tends de nouveau mes papiers - j'ai l'impression de n'avoir fait que ça ces dernières heures - et l'officier les regarde de près. Jusqu'à présent j'avais eu affaire à la garnison, mais là ce sont les brigades spéciales. Il retourne dans sa guérite et parle à un de ses collègues. Un problème ? J'ai de toute façon un prétexte tout prêt à être servi. Il revient vers moi et me demande pourquoi je me rends à Mitras. Je livre en haut lieu le dernier rapport d'expédition, ordre du généralissime. Je frappe ma poche intérieure pour faire bonne mesure. Espérons qu'il insiste pas, les feuilles blanches que j'y ai rangées ne ferait pas illusion longtemps... Décidément, Erwin a de bonnes idées...

Il se décide à me laisser passer et je mets ma monture au pas, de l'air de quelqu'un dans son bon droit et pas pressé. De toute façon, je les emmerde : je suis chez moi ici. Oui... il est vraiment pathétique de constater que la misère la plus extrême survit ici, juste sous les pieds des plus privilégiés... Sans m'en rendre compte, je retrouve naturellement le chemin, comme si une sorte d'instinct bien ancré en moi me menait... Je sens une appréhension ; et s'il n'y avait plus rien ? S'ils avaient muré l'entrée, ou détruit l'escalier ? Mon coeur bat un peu plus vite... Je fais trotter ma jument jusqu'à la zone est de Mitras.

C'est là, je reconnais... Je descends de cheval, et je l'attache à un endroit dissimulé. Je prends le temps d'aller lui puiser un peu d'eau à une fontaine proche, mais je me leurre pas. Je le fais surtout pour retarder le moment où je me retrouverais face à cette bouche béante qui descend dans le ventre de la terre... J'ai vécu dans l'estomac d'un titan depuis ma naissance... La comparaison me fait froid dans le dos...

J'avance doucement. Il y a un poste de garde juste devant. La sentinelle, ennuyée, me laisse descendre sans même prendre le temps de vérifier mon identité. Mon uniforme parle pour moi, j'imagine... Mais le laxisme ambiant m'étonne... 

Comme il n'y a plus aucun obstacle entre moi et mon but, je me décide à descendre. Dans les bas-fonds.

Ce qui me saisit en premier, c'est l'odeur. Celle des charniers, des cadavre qui vous soufflent à la figure leur haleine d'outre-tombe... Celle des pierres moisies couvertes de champignons vénéneux qui brillent dans le noir, et qui me faisaient tellement peur quand j'étais tout petit. Celle de la maladie, de la pauvreté - oui, la pauvreté a une odeur bien à elle -, mais aussi de la nourriture, qui mijote encore quelque part sur une cuisinière usée... L'odeur de l'urine infectée, des mégots froids, des merdes de rats...

Puis, mes yeux s'adaptent de nouveau à cette pénombre constante et je retrouve le décor de mes souvenirs ; pas celui de ma vie d'adulte, mais de mon enfance, quand tout tombait en ruine et que tout le monde s'en foutait. Sans m'en rendre compte, je suis déjà arrivé dans le centre-ville. Là, je me souviens du magasin à l'angle duquel je me planquais pour repérer mes proies. Et ici, je m'asseyais pendant des heures la main tendue... Ce pavé faisait mal au cul...

Je continue d'avancer et je remonte sans y penser la rue vers l'est. Les maisons sont murées ou barricadées pour la plupart ; plus de mouvement dans les rues. Ceux qui les arpentent ressemblent à des macchabées en phase terminale. Je me drape dans ma cape par réflexe, et ils me regardent passer comme si j'étais une apparition céleste, venue d'un monde où tout est plus facile, plus beau et juste. Ils se trompent, mais je sais bien pour ma part que ça reste bien mieux qu'ici. 

Cet endroit me constitue tout entier. Il fait à jamais partie de moi. J'ai respiré cette odeur toute ma vie, vécu dans ce crépuscule, dans cette crasse ; et même si tout ceci me fait dorénavant suffoquer de dégoût comparé à l'air pur du dehors, je ne peux le nier. Je suis un enfant né sous terre.

Un vieillard sort de l'ombre et tombe presque à mes pieds. Le pauvre est tellement maigre qu'il en a plus pour longtemps... J'essaie de le relever et il attrape ma veste de ses mains décharnées en malaxant doucement et presque amoureusement l'insigne brodée du bataillon... Je suis tenté de lui donner quelques pièces, mais quelque chose retient mon geste. Il n'y a plus de commerce, tous semblent fermés. Des planches barrent les fenêtres et les portes des bâtiments alentours... Même les bars paraissent déserts... Comment les gens peuvent-ils survivre s'il n'y a plus rien à manger ? 

Je comprends tout à coup : les bas-fonds se sont de nouveau écroulés sur eux-mêmes. Comme si le temps avait subitement rattrapé son retard, tout est de nouveau décrépit, sale et presque désert... Les habituels voleurs à la tire sont absents, pas de catins sur les trottoirs ni de poivrots en train de brailler... Il règne ici un silence abominable.

Je suis de retour dans un cimetière.

Je m'éloigne du pauvre vieux en train de baver et de marmonner et je me mets à courir vers le quartier est. Un terrible pressentiment... Où sont-ils ? Je dois les voir ! Ils ne peuvent pas avoir chuté si bas, pas eux !

J'arrive hors d'haleine sur la petite place familière. La fontaine ne donne plus d'eau ; les araignées y ont élu domicile et la pierre est craquelée... De nouveau mon coeur s'emballe. Je la vois. La maison. Avec son double escalier. La planque. Ma planque. Non, celle de Clem... Aah, je ne sais plus...

Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est qu'il y a une lumière à l'une des fenêtres. Orange, chaleureuse, bien vivante. Elle tremblote de temps en temps et une ombre semble passer devant pour observer ce qui se passe dans la rue. Aucune main de relève le rideau gris et sale, mais j'en suis sûr.

Il y a toujours quelqu'un de vivant ici.


	207. L'ENDROIT QUI EST CHEZ MOI (juin 844) Hagen Kunibert

Angelika ne devrait plus tarder. Je distingue une silhouette qui se dirige vers les marches... Ce n'est pas elle... Je n'attends pas de visiteurs...

Je me place en faction juste à côté pour surprendre l'intrus. Mes os continuent de me faire souffrir mais il me reste encore assez de force pour faire la loi chez moi ! Un faible bruit... on toque à la porte. Je reconnais ce code. C'est un gars de la bande, ça ne fait aucun doute.

J'ouvre la porte à peine, juste pour deviner qui est de l'autre côté. Je ne vois pas clairement ses traits d'abord, la ville n'étant plus fournie en éclairage depuis un moment. Mais quand il s'avance à l'intérieur, d'un pas assuré et tout à fait reconnaissable, je tarde pas à comprendre.

Notre chef est de retour ! Et sapé comme un seigneur, en plus de ça !

Sa cape de soldat, d'une couleur qu'on voit rarement ici, porte des ailes au dos. Ses bottes sont rutilantes, son pantalon en bon état ; même ses cheveux sont propres. Il a pas l'air d'un évadé de prison ! 

Il murmure mon nom dans un souffle et en un instant, une bouffée de tendresse pour lui me submerge. Je lui saute au cou en pleurant à moitié et il me serre dans ses bras. Depuis combien de temps vous êtes partis ?! On s'inquiétait tellement ! Plus rien... tout à changé, ici...

Je le regarde mieux. Il a pas tellement changé, lui. Ses cheveux sont coupés plus courts, et il semble en bonne santé, pas du tout amaigri. Il a toujours été sec de toute façon. Son visage exprime une certaine inquiétude, des soucis récents, dont je ne connais pas la nature. Mais qu'importe ! Livaï est de retour ! Quel dommage que... aaah...

Je dois m'assoir. Il m'aide à me poser dans le divan du salon et fais de même juste à côté. Je lui laisse le temps de faire le tour de la baraque des yeux avant de le relancer. Ouais, ça a pas tellement bougé ici, mais... Regarde pas de trop près, le ménage a pas été fait ! Livaï, je suis désolé...

Il me demande pourquoi je m'excuse et où sont les autres. Les autres ? Me demande pas ça, rien que l'évoquer réveille mon arthrite... Mais tu as le droit de savoir.

Peu après votre capture, on a été un peu désoeuvrés. On a bien tenté quelques nouveaux raids, mais ça ratait souvent ; on avait plus de chance avec les harnais. Du coup, on croûtait plus à notre faim et des disputes ont fini par éclater. Quelques-uns se sont barrés à ce moment-là pour faire leur vie de leur côté. D'autres ont décidé de vivre ailleurs mais sans vraiment quitter le gang. Ils reviennent crécher ici de temps en temps, avec de la bouffe et de la gnôle sous le bras. Moi, je garde les lieux. J'ai jamais perdu l'espoir de votre retour...

Les bas-fonds sont plus les mêmes, Livaï. C'était Rovoff et son business qui faisaient marcher cet endroit. On avait beau se plaindre, la baraque tournait. Mais il s'est fait coffrer il paraît, ses gars sont tous partis ou en prison, et la garnison a pas voulu revenir faire le boulot ici. Ils restent tranquilles à l'extérieur, et se contentent d'empêcher les gens de sortir. Mais ils ont pas à s'en faire : ceux qui continuent de vivre ici ont plus assez de force pour tenter de monter l'escalier.

Plus de forces de l'ordre, donc plus de richards à détrousser. Les marchands non plus se risquent plus jusqu'ici. Il reste une petite épicerie pas loin d'ici, mais elle fermera aussi sans doute. Même le vieux Rodolf s'est tiré avec sa femme ; je crois qu'il est dans la lutte clandestine maintenant, il vit aux crochets d'un rupin... Pas plus tard qu'il y a quelque jours, on nous a même coupé l'eau. Quand il pleut, on récupère tout ce qu'on peut. Le déluge qu'il y a eu nous a permis de tenir le coup. La garnison nous distribue les restes et les ordures des bourges du dessus, mais c'est à peine suffisant ; on est tous amorphes et on se contente de bouger le moins possible. Faut pas croire : les rues ont l'air vides mais on est encore nombreux à respirer dans le fond de cette poubelle...

Il m'écoute attentivement, les lèvres serrées et les yeux plissés comme s'il y croyait pas. Il joue avec ses doigts, ce qui trahit sa nervosité. Qui il reste, qu'il me demande ? Je soupire avant de me lancer. Fester s'est mis au jeu et a contracté des dettes de fou qui lui ont valu de se faire saigner dans une ruelle. Quant à Yan... sa jambe s'est infectée, et il était destiné à finir avec une seule patte. On était prêts à la lui couper, Livaï... Mais il a refusé, en gueulant qu'il voulait pas finir estropié ! La gangrène l'a bouffé de plus en plus, et on pouvait rien faire !... C'était horrible... Jusqu'au bout, il est resté digne ; il souffrait le martyre mais il s'est jamais plaint. Je crois qu'il voulait attendre que vous reveniez pour mourir. Son plus grand regret était de ne pas avoir pu devenir un voleur volant, comme vous !

On a pas pu les brûler, Livaï ; on a pas pu, plus de combustible, plus de bois pour se chauffer... plus rien... On a dû les jeter dans le charnier, oui, dans le charnier, avec tous les autres macchabées qui pourrissent tous ensemble là-bas, tous ensemble, mêlés et entremêlés, et qui regardent tout le monde avec leurs gueules comme des crânes ! Aaaahaha... 

Je sens que je perds de nouveau la tête. Je me cache le visage de mes mains décharnées pour pas que Livaï le voit, mais il se précipite sur moi et je me laisse aller contre son épaule. Ca soulage de pleurer, mec... T'as toujours su être là quand il fallait, avec ta manière à toi... mais il faut que tu saches à quel point ça fait du bien de te retrouver...

Un pas résonne dans l'entrée. C'est Angelika, les bras chargés des maigres provisions qu'elle a pu se procurer. Elle nous observe, interdite, Livaï et moi, avant de poser les sacs par terre. Elle s'essuie les mains sur sa jupe sale et essaie d'effacer une trace noire sur sa joue. Livaï la regarde à son tour, comme cherchant dans sa mémoire où il pouvait bien l'avoir vue.

Tu dois pas te souvenir d'elle, mon vieux, mais elle, elle t'a pas oublié. Tu l'as sauvée de la folie d'Egon, ça te reviens ? Elle a pas mal changée... C'est une chic fille, je l'ai rencontrée dans le centre-ville. Elle faisait toujours le tapin mais elle avait plus de souteneur... alors je... Me regarde pas comme ça ! On fait ce qu'on peut ! Je suis gentil avec elle, et elle reste avec moi alors que je suis plus bon à rien ! J'ai le mal des os, Livaï. Mes articulations craquent tellement que j'ai peur de les voir se briser à tout instant... Sans l'argent que gagne Angelika... on serait morts, tous les deux...

Angelika vient s'agenouiller près de moi et passe sa main sur ma joue. Quelle gentille fille... Rien ne la retient ici, elle pourrait partir si elle voulait... Mais la solitude fait toujours peur, alors elle reste et on se tient chaud... Je lui dois tellement... Comme elle a jamais eu l'occasion de remercier Livaï, elle le fait maintenant du bout des lèvres, en baissant la tête et en rougissant un peu. C'est vrai qu'avec sa dégaine de soldat, il en impose.

Vous avez bien fait de vous tirer, tous les trois. Il s'apprête à protester mais je l'arrête. Non, je te le dis. La vie doit être meilleure là-haut. Vous étiez faits pour ça, pas comme nous autres. C'était écrit que vous feriez de grandes choses. A voir ton uniforme, tu es explorateur maintenant. C'est bien. Alors, c'est vrai, les titans existent ? Et Isabel et Furlan, ils vont bien ?

Ma dernière question le fait sursauter et Angelika recule de peur. Une très légère contrariété s'inscrit sur son visage, pendant une seconde, puis il reprend son air détaché habituel. Mais sa voix tremble quand il me répond : ils vont bien et nous passent le bonjour. Ah tant mieux ! S'ils peuvent passer me voir à l'occasion... Tu leur diras, hein ? Il hoche la tête sans me regarder. Pourquoi il... est-ce que, en fait... Non, je dois me faire des idées.

Il nous annonce sans plus de cérémonie qu'il doit partir ; que la vie de soldat comporte des obligations et qu'il doit rentrer au plus vite. Oui, je comprends ça, je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il reste de toute façon. Les nouvelles que je lui donne sont si mauvaises... Il se lève et détache de sa ceinture une bourse pleine de pièces. Sa première solde, qu'il dit. Il la remet dans ma main tremblante et me dis que c'est tout ce qu'il peut faire pour nous ; que de toute façon il en a pas l'usage pour le moment et que le bataillon subvient à tous ses besoins immédiats. Mec, c'est très généreux... mais gardes-en pour toi. Ca nous fera tenir un moment et Angelika pourra se reposer un peu. Cela dit... un petit aller simple pour la surface aurait vraiment été le pied ! Ah ah, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire de ça, de nos rêves d'autrefois...

Il me dit qu'il reviendra bientôt, avec de la nourriture. Je le dirais aux autres ? Ouais, je le ferais, mais imagine pas que notre gang va se reformer. Votre départ a été... bref, on a plus les mêmes projets en commun. Mais s'ils reviennent, je passerai le message !

Il me sourit tristement une dernière fois et revient vers la porte. Angelika se précipite pour lui ouvrir et Livaï la salue de la tête. Toujours aussi classe, le chef ! Cette raclée qu'il nous a mise ce jour-là ! Je m'en souviens bien ! On peut dire ce qu'on veut sur lui, mais il est fait pour jouer dans la cour des grands !

Eh Angelika, viens là, je vais te raconter comment j'ai rencontré Livaï ! Mais il va d'abord falloir que je te parle de Clemens Dierk...


	208. L'ENDROIT QUI EST CHEZ MOI (juin 844) Livaï #2

Le galop de mon cheval me donne mal au crâne, mais c'est toujours moins douloureux que de me forcer à penser à Hagen ; à tout ce qu'il m'a dit... Le paysage sauvage des collines du Mur Maria défile à toute vitesse, et ma vie semble se rétracter derrière moi, comme une boule de papier cramée...

Je ferme les yeux et laisse ma jument me porter où elle veut. Je sais qu'elle suivra la route jusqu'au quartier général, c'est son instinct qui l'y poussera, mais elle pourrait bien m'emmener dans une toute autre direction que ça me serait égal. Je pourrais... me tirer, disparaître. Mais... à quoi ça m'avancerait ? La douleur en serait-elle moins forte ? J'en doute... Et encore une fois, je peux même pas mettre ça sur le dos d'Erwin. Il a fait son boulot en coffrant Rovoff. Que cela ait entraîné la totale déchéance des bas-fonds... en quoi ça devrait le préoccuper ?

Rovoff était un connard, sans aucun doute, mais il nous a permis de vivre dans d'assez bonnes conditions en favorisant notre gang ; il nous a permis d'utiliser le dispositif autant qu'on le voulait, et même si c'était pour ses propres intérêts, on en a bien profité. Il m'est impossible de le qualifier de salaud absolu... Je me suis fait manipuler par tous ces gens, moi et les autres, et aujourd'hui on paie le prix de nos privilèges... Peut-être que je ne suis bon qu'à ça, finalement, à obéir aux autres comme un toutou...

Je serre les poings sur les rênes et rouvre les yeux. Mon visage est couvert de la poussière du chemin, je le sais parce que mes lèvres sont salées... Je réaffirme ma prise sur la tête de ma jument et la dirige dans la bonne direction. Elle avait bel et bien décidé de se barrer elle aussi, de faire sa vie. On est pareils elle et moi, presque obligés de suivre le chemin qu'on trace pour nous, parce qu'au fond on sait pas vivre seuls. Je suis pas un leader, tout comme elle j'ai besoin qu'une main me guide vers quelque chose de bien... Rovoff et Erwin ne sont pas si différents quand on y pense ; mais du moins Erwin poursuit un but altruiste et noble.

Si la poursuite de ce but a dû coûter la vie de mes camarades, qui suis-je pour le blâmer ?

Je ralentis l'allure et mes pensées se réorganisent. Ma monture souffle très fort et son poil est humide. J'arrive à un carrefour, et des panneaux indiquent les lieux importants. Je me plante devant un moment, à regarder les inscriptions, en me posant encore une fois la question. Vais-je y retourner ? Les lettres formant le mot SHIGANSHINA dansent devant mes yeux rougis, éclipsant les autres options de destinations.

Un souffle de vent venu de la plaine me rafraîchit la nuque un moment et le soleil refait une timide apparition parmi les nuages bas. Je respire, et de nouveau l'air d'au-delà du Mur Maria chatouille ma mémoire. Au-delà de l'horizon, il y a une réponse. Une réponse aux questions que se posent l'humanité. Il y a peut-être aussi les réponses aux questions que je me pose sur moi, depuis toujours. Au moins un but à ma vie. Suis-je seulement digne de les avoir ?

Je me remets à galoper, en direction du sud. Lâche, je suis un lâche. Incapable de vraiment prendre ma vie en main... Incapable de dire la vérité à Hagen... Quand il a prononcé les noms d'Isabel et Furlan, j'ai cru défaillir de chagrin mais je me suis repris. J'ai même pas été capable de lui dire qu'ils étaient morts. La honte, la lâcheté, voilà ce qui me tombe dessus. Je revoie encore les yeux de la fille, sombres et liquides, comme du thé tournant dans des tasses de porcelaine blanche... C'était les yeux d'une morte en sursis...

Erwin... je suis pas digne des espoirs que tu mets en moi. J'ai toujours déçu tout le monde, alors t'attends pas à autre chose. Y a aucune raison que ça change... Non ?... Et si... si ça changeait finalement ? Si le bataillon d'exploration était ma solution ?

J'aperçois les tour de la forteresse, enfin. Je croyais pas me sentir si soulagé de les revoir. Comme si le sentiment d'appartenir à cet endroit, à ces gens, avait vraiment fait son chemin en moi. Le gang est dissout, virtuellement mort, même si je compte bien revenir comme promis. Créer de nouveaux liens étroits avec ces soldats, qui depuis peu me regardent avec de l'admiration mêlée de crainte... Ce serait possible ? Retrouver la sensation d'être soutenu, entouré, encouragé... Me faire une nouvelle famille...

On protège sa famille. Si je peux protéger tous ces gens du danger, je le ferais. Et la menace est cette fois bien claire. Le but final aussi. C'est peut-être ce qui me manquait.

Je déboule en trombe dans l'écurie, freine des quatre fers. Un palefrenier de service sursaute de peur. Je lui remets ma monture et compte sur lui pour bien s'en occuper. Avec un peu de chance, personne m'a vu rentrer, et j'échapperais aux réprimandes. Pour aujourd'hui. Je me dirige alors vers les baraquements dans l'idée de me changer - mes fringues crades m'insupportent - mais je me suis réjoui trop tôt.

Erwin est là, avec l'autre grande perche de Zacharias. Les bras croisés, ils semblent m'attendre. Et leurs visages sont fermés, je peux pas identifier leurs expressions. Ils se ressemblent tellement côte à côte, grands, blonds et visiblement pas très contents. Faut dire que j'ai faussé compagnie à Zacharias pas mal de fois déjà, il doit être furax... Quant à Erwin... il va sûrement me passer un savon, mais après ce que je viens de vivre, ça me paraît une formalité. J'irai au trou un petit moment et ce sera oublié. 

Non, après tout, il a pas l'autorité pour faire ça, il est pas mon chef.

Zacharias se dirige vers moi et met une main sur mon épaule. Ok, restons calme, c'est pas le moment de faire le rebelle. Erwin me demande si ma petite fugue m'a plu, et je réponds que oui, que c'était instructif et que je lui raconterais les détails quand il veut. Il ne semble pas relever mon irrespect volontaire. Il m'annonce que nous devons parler de certaines choses avant de rencontrer le major. Evidemment, le grand chef veut me voir lui aussi, tout le monde est déjà au courant apparemment.

On entre tous les trois dans le baraquement et Zacharias me fait assoir sur un lit. Je me sens encore plus petit dans cette position, mais je fais pas le mariolle ; autant les laisser me dire ce qu'ils ont à me dire. Erwin décroise les bras et se met à me parler sur un ton un peu mécanique mais calme. Il me rappelle qu'il est interdit de quitter le régiment sans une bonne raison et sans en avertir un supérieur. Ah, petit rappel du règlement, je m'y attendais. Il est tellement procédurier... Il conclut que cela s'apparente à de la désertion et que c'est puni sévèrement. Ok, je savais pas à ce point. Je m'en souviendrai. Je peux y aller maintenant ?

Zacharias me fait rassoir sans brutalité car Erwin a pas fini. Le major veut me voir car en plus de cette incartade à punir, il doit me réaffecter à une équipe. Que quelqu'un comme moi continue de végéter sans chef lui semble apparemment intolérable. Ils ont tous essayé, mais j'étais pas d'humeur, que veux-tu ? Je servirai pas sous les ordres de...

Erwin s'agenouille devant moi et me regarde bien en face. Si je veux pas me retrouver à obéir aux ordres d'un chef que j'ai pas choisi, je ferais bien de me dépêcher. N'importe lequel sera d'accord pour m'intégrer, mais c'est à moi de me décider... Un choix, encore... Peu de chance que celui-ci soit fatal à qui que ce soit, à part à moi, peut-être... Erwin me demande de prendre mon destin en main ; j'ai pas eu souvent cette occasion...

Maintenant que j'y pense : tu me l'as pas demandé, toi. Pourquoi, t'as les foies ? Me dis pas que t'as moins de couilles que la binoclarde ! Quoiqu'il me semble l'avoir vue pisser debout, à moins que j'ai eu des hallus... Pourquoi tu me l'as pas demandé ? Pourquoi ?...

Je sais bien pourquoi. Erwin est l'incarnation de la prévoyance. Il a dû se dire que c'était trop tôt encore, et que si je rentrais dans son escouade, j'essaierais encore de le tuer ou un truc du genre... Non, il n'y a pas de crainte dans ses yeux. Seulement de l'attente. De... l'espoir ? C'est la première fois que je lui vois cet air-là...

Pourquoi tu me le demandes pas, crétin, là, maintenant, tout de suite ? Si tu le fais pas, compte pas sur moi ! Je servirais pas sous les ordres d'un type incapable de dire ce qu'il veut ! De toute façon, je suis ici à cause de toi. Alors prends ton courage à deux mains et va au moins jusqu'au bout de ton plan !

Il me demande si je veux rejoindre son escouade. Enfin. J'ai bien cru qu'il le ferait jamais... J'entends Zacharias renifler bruyamment, ce qui enlève toute grandeur à sa proposition. Mais je m'en fous. Il l'a fait. Alors évidemment, je dis oui. 

Bien sûr que je veux, idiot.


	209. L'ENDROIT QUI EST CHEZ MOI (juin 844) Erwin Smith #2

Nous nous dirigeons vers le bureau de Keith afin de clarifier la situation. Avant cela, Livaï m'a raconté ce qu'il était allé faire. Revoir ses amis dans les bas-fonds, pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien, a-t-il dit. Il n'a pas continué ni donné de détails importants, mais à voir sa mine soucieuse, cela a dû mal se présenter... Je n'ai qu'une idée vague de ce que peut signifier "aller bien" dans ce genre d'endroit, mais si cela s'est révélé pire que la dernière fois que je m'y suis rendu... pas étonnant qu'il traîne les pieds.

Mais sur le chemin, il s'est redressé et s'est efforcé de hâter le pas pour rester à ma hauteur. Son insolence coutumière lui ait revenue aussi, et il a réussi à sortir quelques piques sur Keith et sa manière de considérer les résultats de la dernière expédition. Apparemment, il juge sa réaction excessive et pas constructive. Enfin, si je le traduis dans un langage moins familier ! S'il commence réellement à s'impliquer dans la vie du bataillon et à donner son avis sur les méthodes du major, j'ai bon espoir de faire de lui un collaborateur exceptionnel.

Maintenant que je dispose d'une équipe au complet, je vais pouvoir mener une vraie réforme des méthodes de combat. Tous voudront suivre notre exemple et Keith sera obligé de reconnaître que mon idée était bonne. Cinq membres, c'est le nombre idéal, quelle que soit la formation ; et avec Livaï dans les rangs, mon escouade dispose des meilleurs soldats du bataillon.

J'avais redouté qu'il refuse. Nous étions en petit comité, mais malgré tout, s'il avait dit non, j'aurais eu l'impression d'être revenu à la case départ. Mais maintenant que c'est fait, qu'il a confirmé son adhésion, je me sens mieux. Je vais pouvoir avancer. A condition que Keith ne décide pas d'un châtiment disproportionné à la dernière minute...

Je frappe à la porte de son bureau. Mike me fait un signe de la main et s'éloigne. Livaï et moi entrons dans le bureau du major. Il est bien plus dépouillé que le mien, et sur la table trônent les habituelles piles de documents officiels attendant d'être lus et signés. Keith disparaît presque derrière. Ses yeux expriment sa fatigue, et les soucis qu'il a dû gérer après le retour de l'expédition ont imprimé leur marque sur son visage. Il est difficile de dire qu'il décline ; cette charge a beau être minimisée par tous les autres régiments, qui nous prennent pour des tire aux flancs, aucun grade n'est plus difficile à assumer que celui de major du bataillon d'exploration. Nile a beau faire le malin à ce sujet, il n'a pas à supporter la morts de ses soldats, bien à l'abri derrière le Mur Sina. Ils se vantent constamment, mais aucun d'entre eux n'a affronté de titans. Les seuls titans que Nile a vus sont les mannequins de bois des brigades d'entraînement. Je me charge à chaque fois de le lui rappeler quand il lui prend l'envie de m'inviter à dîner dans un des restaurants de la capitale. Il ne le prend jamais mal car il sait que j'ai raison. Ce qui ne le fait pas changer d'avis sur la déraison à rejoindre ce régiment.

Keith lève les yeux de sa feuille et nous regarde tour à tour. Je saisis le mouvement de ses yeux, qui se lèvent vers moi mais s'abaissent sur Livaï. Celui-ci aura la bonne idée de rester poli et réservé, comme il sied à un bon soldat. Je ne peux pas être sûr de la façon dont il réagira aux questions de Keith ; mais cela fait partie du jeu, et... cette incertitude a tendance à me plaire.

Keith ne se lève même pas, comme vissé dans son fauteuil. Rester debout face à des subalternes est le privilège des gradés, et il en use. Je n'apprécie pas trop cette façon de faire, il devrait considérer les autres comme ses égaux, même si c'est a priori interdit par le règlement. Il interroge Livaï sur son absence prolongée et injustifiée, tout en lui rappelant que la désertion est un délit grave. J'ai préparé Livaï à répondre à cette accusation. Mais il a du mal avec les mots... il va sans doute mal les choisir. Et j'ai ma propre idée pour le sortir de là. Avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour parler, je prends les devants.

J'informe le major que c'est moi qui ai envoyé Livaï en mission dans le Mur Sina suite à la condamnation de Rovoff. Je voulais m'assurer que ces activités avaient complètement cessé et que les bas-fonds étaient à présent libres de son emprise ; Livaï avait aussi pour mission de laisser traîner ses oreilles afin de déterminer si le trafic s'était déplacé ailleurs. Keith lève un sourcils. Je continue en précisant que Livaï était le meilleur candidat pour cette mission, à cause de sa connaissance du terrain et des divers lieux de rencontres des malfrats.

Je vois du coin de l'oeil l'expression presque choquée de Livaï, qui s'apprête à me dire quelque chose tout bas, mais Keith l'interrompt. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir mis au courant de cette mission ? Pour la simple raison que le bataillon a déjà été infiltré par des espions de Rovoff et que je soupçonne encore leur présence parmi nous. Ce mensonge risqué me fait légèrement transpirer mais je sais qu'il passera... Livaï referme la bouche, et reprend une expression neutre et digne. Il faut que tu marches dans la combine sinon c'est en prison que tu te retrouveras... Il est intelligent, il sait ce que j'essaie de faire.

Je conclue pour mettre un point final à cette histoire que Keith peut se renseigner auprès des gardes de faction ce jour-là près de l'entrée souterraine ; ils lui confirmeront que Livaï s'y est bien rendu. Je me doute qu'il ne le fera pas, il a trop de travail. Mais mon assurance l'a convaincu. Il se détend dans son fauteuil en se penchant en arrière, les mains sur le ventre. Il semble satisfait.

Il enchaîne sur l'intégration de Livaï et évoque la possibilité de l'inclure dans une toute nouvelle équipe constituée de jeunes recrues. Quel gâchis ce serait, c'est hors de question... Livaï n'est pas un débutant, il doit travailler avec des soldats confirmés. Je lui annonce donc qu'il a été décidé que Livaï rejoindrait mon escouade. Keith se tourne vers l'intéressé et quête son approbation. Je me remets à transpirer... mais il hoche finalement la tête avec détermination et appuie même son geste en affirmant haut et fort que mon escouade est la seule dans laquelle il s'imagine pouvoir faire quelque chose de bien. Je souris, en lui adressant un remerciement silencieux.

Satisfait de s'être débarrassé de cette corvée, Keith nous congédie et Livaï et moi nous retrouvons à marcher dans les couloirs. Je sais qu'il veut me dire quelque chose mais ne se décide pas... Nous arrivons en vue de la grande salle commune, et je lui indique la sortie. Il doit retrouver Mike et l'informer de ce qui vient de se passer. Je m'occupe tout de suite des papiers d'intégration le concernant. 

Avant de nous séparer, il me lance que j'ai un culot absolument incroyable pour mentir comme ça avec un tel aplomb. Ce n'était qu'à moitié un mensonge, Livaï, et c'était pour la bonne cause. Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire... Je veux que nous nous mettions au travail au plus vite et je n'aimerais pas que tu sois coincé en prison. Prends ça comme mon boulot de chef qui protège ses intérêt, si tu veux. 

Seulement mes intérêts, est-ce bien sûr ?... Ou bien l'ai-je fait pour d'autres raisons ? Je dois bien admettre qu'il me fait me poser trop de questions... En tout cas, à l'avenir, je veillerai à ce que Mike et moi marchions moins vite afin qu'il ne reste pas à la traîne, ah ah !


	210. L'ENDROIT QUI EST CHEZ MOI (juin 844) Steffen Wenzel

Greta et moi nous dirigeons vers la forêt pour un entraînement de vol. Erwin a ordonné que nous soyons là aux aurores car il tient à ce que nous nous échauffions avant l'arrivée des autres équipes. Il a annoncé la venue d'une nouvelle recrue, et cet exercice aura pour fonction première de tous nous habituer à voler à cinq.

Les autres régiment se moquent souvent de nous en pensant que ça ne sert à rien d'entretenir une bonne coordination en vol puisque nous restons la plupart du temps sur nos chevaux. Typique de ceux qui ont jamais mis un pied dehors... Il ne leur vient pas à l'esprit que l'harmonie entre nous est cruciale si nous devons attaquer un même titan à plusieurs. Combien de jeunes explorateurs se sont retrouvés bêtement à terre parce qu'ils n'ont pas su anticiper les mouvements de leurs équipiers ? 

Le soleil est à peine levé. Ses rayons percent à peine les feuillages autour de nous. Mike est déjà là ; en compagnie de quelqu'un que je reconnais pas tout de suite. En m'approchant, il n'y a plus de doute : Livaï est la nouvelle recrue. Je suis pas tellement étonné, Erwin avait bien eu dans l'idée de le faire rejoindre l'escouade. Je me demandais juste quand ça se ferait. Greta le connaît un peu mieux que moi, mais tout ce que je sais à son sujet se rapporte à des on-dits. On a beau loger dans le même baraquement, on ne s'est jamais parlé. Il est pas commode il paraît, et aux résultats de ses tests, on peut pas dire qu'il soit très coopératif. S'il veut la jouer solo, ça marchera pas et Erwin ne l'acceptera pas. Enfin je suppose qu'il le sait et fera donc des efforts.

Greta et moi les rejoignons sous les arbres et Mike fait de rapides présentations. En privé, il se référait à lui sous le sobriquet "le nain", mais devant lui, il se montre plus respectueux. Il sera toujours temps de lui demander comment il prend la venue de ce petit prodige dans nos rangs. Mike sait bien - tout le monde le sait - qu'il est lui-même actuellement considéré comme le meilleur soldat du bataillon, et la concurrence avec Livaï l'inquiète peut-être. Avec sa taille imposante, difficile d'imaginer qu'il puisse craindre quelqu'un... 

Livaï nous salue de la tête et se penche un peu plus vers Greta, qu'il semble reconnaître. Ou bien parce que c'est une fille... On fait pas de distinction entre les sexes ici, même si les dortoirs ne sont pas mixtes. Mais apparemment, c'est une habitude qu'il a dû prendre ailleurs... On raconte qu'il vient des bas-fonds du Mur Sina, il me paraît improbable qu'il ait attrapé ce genre d'habitude là-bas.

A le voir, il est pas difficile d'imaginer qu'il a eu une vie difficile. Il a vraiment une tête de hors-la-loi, et peut se montrer tour à tour grossier ou maniéré de façon exagérée. Greta m'a dit qu'il était pas aussi dur que ça, qu'il pouvait avoir ses moments de faiblesse, mais je vois pas trop comment elle le saurait. Elle s'est plus ou moins occupée de lui après l'expédition, enfin elle lui a juste parlé un peu et apporté à manger. Elle semble moins gênée que moi par sa présence. Je suppose que je m'y ferais aussi. De toute façon je fais confiance au chef : s'il l'a intégré, c'est qu'il le croit capable de travailler avec nous.

Le voilà. Erwin arrive de la forteresse à dos de cheval, et freine des quatre fers avant de sauter à terre. C'est toujours très impressionnant de voir un soldat de grande taille bouger de cette façon. Peu d'entre nous sont aussi grands et costauds qu'Erwin ou Mike, et à première vue, on les croirait pas capables de se déplacer aisément avec le dispositif. Ils sont en général moins rapides que les soldats plus petits, mais leur force de frappe est incomparable. Avoir plusieurs gabarits dans une même escouade peut faire la différence si on sait équilibrer les qualités et défauts de chacun. Erwin est très fort pour ça, il nous organise comme un chef d'orchestre.

On a tous nos places depuis un bon moment, mais la venue de Livaï va faire changer nos habitudes. C'est un peu excitant, ce changement... Auparavant, je travaillais en binôme avec lui, et Greta avec Mike, mais comment va-t-il nous placer aujourd'hui ?

Il nous salue et nous remercie d'être là à l'heure. Erwin est typiquement ce genre de chef qui ne tient rien pour acquis et qui estime que valoriser ses soldats chaque fois qu'ils le méritent est une bonne chose. Je l'apprécie pour ça, son anti-conformisme est rassurant. Ce qui l'empêche pas de nous étonner. Il concocte souvent des petits exercices qui nous sont réservés. Qu'a-t-il préparé ?

Il indique la forêt du doigt et nous annonce que nous allons nous offrir un petit vol matinal à cinq. Pas de formation précise pour l'instant, le but sera d'éviter les obstacles tout en préservant la trajectoire de vol des autres. Pas plus de deux mètres entre nous, nous devons pouvoir communiquer sans hurler. Erwin volera devant nous et se postera un peu plus loin par la suite pour nous regarder faire. Ensuite, nous ferons un virage et nous reviendrons à notre point de départ.

A première vue, cela paraît un exercice de débutant, mais ce n'est pas si facile de voler en forêt, avec des camarades autour de soi. Surtout quand la lumière est faible... Il n'a pas choisi cette heure par hasard. Mais il fait quand même suffisamment clair, il est pas fou.

Il passe entre nous et nous ordonne de compter cinq secondes après son décollage pour nous élancer à notre tour. Il actionne les manettes des gaz et s'envole à l'ombre des arbres. Instinctivement, nous nous mettons en position, celle que nous connaissons. Je suis un peu perdu car d'habitude je vole avec lui, mais à présent je comprends le but de la manoeuvre. Avoir cinq soldats avec lui permettra à Erwin de se placer seul en tête d'escouade et de mieux nous diriger. Sa place de chef se trouve ainsi valorisée tout en mettant à profit notre propre autonomie de mouvement. Nous couvrirons aussi plus de terrain en nous déployant en tête de flèche. Ingénieux... C'est une formation qui peut être adoptée en cas d'urgence, si nous devons voler au secours d'autres explorateurs en danger.

Le décompte est fini, et nous ne nous sommes pas placés exactement comme prévu. Greta est avec Mike, mais Livaï s'est placé derrière nous, et moi tout seul, un peu en avant. Je sais qu'il est bon, mais le savoir dans mon dos me stresse un peu... Trop tard pour en discuter, nous décollons enfin à notre tour. 

Le vol se passe bien, les arbres nous opposent des obstacles non mortels car ils ont été élagués ; ce terrain a surtout l'avantage de présenter pas mal d'angles morts et de masquer les autres de temps en temps ; il faut toujours savoir où se trouvent les autres, c'est la règle. Nous ne devons rompre la formation qu'en cas de force majeure. Nous varions un peu la hauteur du vol pour corser la chose, mais dans l'ensemble ça reste facile. Et je sais pourquoi : Livaï reste en retrait et ne vole pas avec nous. Profitant d'une large trouée sur ma trajectoire, je me retourne vers lui et lui demande de se rapprocher un peu. Il semble grogner un peu mais ajuste sa vitesse pour se placer entre nous trois. Nous volons en ligne pendant un moment, mais je le sens encore assez absent. J'engage la conversation pour tenter de le détendre un peu, mais ça ne marche que lorsque Mike s'en mêle. Il asticote Livaï en le traitant de traînard, et les voilà en train de faire la course ! Greta et moi tentons de les rattraper mais on a du mal. Ces deux-là sont rapides et malgré sa petite taille, Livaï a du mal à rattraper Mike.

Je distingue le chef sur un arbre à ma droite. Il nous observe et ordonne que nous fassions demi-tour. Dans un ensemble tout sauf harmonieux, nous virons tous les quatre en faisant en sorte de ne pas nous rentrer dedans. Mmh, peut mieux faire. Cela aurait mieux marché si nous avions tenu une ligne verticale, car à quatre les distances à négocier sont différentes, et les plantés de grappin plus difficiles.

Je sais qu'Erwin est en train de voler derrière nous et observe notre comportement. Livaï se place de nouveau à côté de moi mais légèrement en arrière, de façon à ce que je puisse au moins distinguer son visage en tournant un peu la tête. C'est mieux comme ça, au moins on se gêne pas. Je sais pourquoi il fait ça : il a remarqué qu'il volait un peu plus vite que moi et il garde ce petit décalage pour se donner le temps de calquer sa vitesse sur la mienne. Je suis étonné de cette prévenance.

Erwin nous talonne puis finit par remonter notre groupe pour se placer devant nous. Je suis saisi du réflexe de me placer à côté de lui mais je me retiens. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Je vais devoir me faire à l'idée que dorénavant je volerai seul. Ou avec Livaï. Je sais pas quelle conclusion il va tirer de ce vol d'essai.

Nous nous posons enfin à l'orée du bois. Erwin nous y attend les bras croisés, et je sais qu'il est en train de cogiter. Il nous scrute avec attention, et nous laisse reprendre notre souffle avant de se prononcer. Il a noté le désordre qui a régné durant l'exercice. Mike se met à regarder en l'air, comme pour se disculper, mais Erwin le réprimande un peu pour sa provocation ; j'interviens quand même en précisant que Livaï restait trop en arrière et que Mika avait fait ça pour le motiver un peu. Erwin sourit et passe à autre chose. 

L'exercice n'avait pas pour seul but de nous apprendre à voler ; nous savons tous le faire et nous sommes doués. Mais voler avec les autres en toute confiance est une autre histoire. Nous nous connaissons tous les trois mais Livaï est nouveau, et voler ensemble est un bon moyen d'intégration. Il a noté que je me suis retourné moi aussi pour demander à Livaï de se rapprocher, et c'était très bien. Il fécilite ensuite Livaï pour ne pas avoir pris la mouche et avoir même fait en sorte de ne pas me dépasser pour se venger. Il a su tempérer son humeur, oublier la provocation de Mike et penser avant tout au travail de groupe. Oui, c'est vrai. Mais on a encore du boulot pour l'harmonie. Le virage était franchement pas propre. 

Erwin acquiesce et décide cette fois de nous placer à sa convenance. Il me groupe avec Mike, et Greta avec Livaï. Il a des informations sur les capacités de Livaï que je n'ai pas encore. Mais je suppose qu'il sait pourquoi il fait ça. Je m'en doute aussi. Si Livaï est aussi fort qu'on le dit, le placer avec Greta compensera son manque de force. Elle est la plus rapide mais la plus faible en force pure. En clair, Erwin nous passe comme message qu'il classe Livaï au moins au même niveau que Mike. Ca promet. 

Je sens un frisson me parcourir. Les choses vont changer. Un vent de renouveau souffle sur le bataillon, ou au moins sur notre escouade.

Erwin se place à l'avant et nous informe qu'il va voler devant nous jusqu'au bout cette fois. Voilà, j'avais deviné. Nous allons refaire un passage, qui sera réitéré jusqu'à ce que notre ordre de vol soit parfait en toutes circonstances. Quand ce sera fait, nous aborderons les stratégies d'attaque de groupe. Elles aussi vont subir des changements, évidemment. 

Tandis que le soleil prend de la force, nous nous élançons de nouveau sous les frondaisons encore chargées de l'humidité de la nuit. Voir le dos d'Erwin me fait tout drôle, mais finalement ça me tranquillise de le savoir devant nous, prêt à anticiper les imprévus. Il fait un geste du bras, et comme un seul homme, nous nous dirigeons tous dans la direction indiquée, sans même nous concerter. Il ne se retourne même pas pour vérifier, sûr de notre obéissance.

Ca s'annonce bien. Et je me sens confiant.


	211. L'ENDROIT QUI EST CHEZ MOI (juin 844) Greta Elfriede

Je me sens vraiment vannée après des deux semaines chargées ! J'imaginais pas que réviser les bases puisse être si exaltant !

Erwin nous a pas ménagés, faut dire. Il veut qu'on soit opérationnels pour la prochaine expédition. Il sera très pris dans les jours qui viennent, il doit aller rencontrer un potentiel donateur pour le bataillon ; un riche industriel qui fait dans minerai, je crois. Normalement c'est le major qui s'y colle mais Erwin sait bien parler et vendre le régiment. Je pense pas que ça le botte tant que ça, ce genre de chose, mais il peut donner de sa personne pour aider le bataillon à aller de l'avant.

Le dernier jour, il nous a laissés nous entraîner seuls. On s'est un peu défoulés sur les titans de bois, et Livaï nous a encore fait la démonstration de sa fameuse technique circulaire. J'arrive pas à faire comme lui, même Mike a du mal. On a été conditionnés par notre entraînement de cadet, et c'est difficile d'apprendre à tenir la lame différemment. Erwin n'est pas contre ce changement si Livaï arrive à nous l'apprendre, mais je pense pas y arriver. C'est vraiment sa technique à lui. Et puis ça veut pas dire que je serais aussi forte que lui.

Il est devenu un peu plus loquace à la longue, et il s'est mis à partager nos moments de détente au lieu de rester dans son coin. Evidemment, on a pas pu s'empêcher de lui poser des questions sur ses origines, d'où il venait, qui étaient ses parents, tout ça, mais ça avait vraiment l'air de l'ennuyer alors on a arrêté. J'ai aussi remarqué qu'il continuait de garder une certaine distance avec Mike, comme s'il y avait entre eux une affaire non réglée... Je sais très bien de quoi il s'agit, alors j'en rajoute pas. Mais dans l'ensemble il s'entend bien avec nous.

Ses petites manies ont été un peu difficile à intégrer - sa façon de débarrasser systématiquement la table quand on a fini de manger et de vérifier si nos mains sont bien propres avant de nous les serrer - ; et chez les garçons il paraît que c'est pire ; il les laisse pas sortir du dortoir tant que les lits sont pas faits. Et il passe son temps libre à faire le ménage ou la lessive au lieu de changer d'air. Il est toujours impeccable, et je me rends compte maintenant que l'état dans lequel il était à la suite de l'expédition n'avait rien de normal pour lui...

L'autre jour, Erwin nous a conviés à prendre un thé dans son propre bureau, ce qui est très rare. Nous étions tous assis sur le divan du chef, à papoter et Livaï n'était pas là. Puis, il a surgit dans la pièce, une théière brûlante à la main et a fait le service. Je crois ne l'avoir jamais vu plus heureux ! Erwin lui a demandé s'il avait goûté le thé vert au moins une fois, et Livaï lui a répondu qu'il aimait pas ça mais qu'il ferait une exception aujourd'hui, puisque le noir était trop cher pour le bataillon. On a passé un moment très agréable entre nous, on a même pas parlé de travail. 

J'ai toujours trouvé qu'Erwin se confiait peu, et j'avais peur que Livaï soit pareil. Il a du mal à s'y mettre, mais quand on le lance sur un sujet qui l'intéresse, il est intarissable. J'ai ainsi appris qu'il aimait lire, comme moi. Je l'ai informé qu'il pouvait se fournir en livre dans les bureaux des gradés. Certes, les sujets sont pas toujours passionnants, mais ils sont à notre disposition. Il m'a répondu qu'il avait déjà remarqué ceux dans le bureau du chef mais qu'il avait pas osé se servir. Pas osé, lui ?! Faut croire qu'il a parfaitement intégré le sens de la discipline !

Il est né dans les bas-fonds. Il n'y a pas d'école là-bas. Comment a-t-il appris ? Il avait peut-être des parents instruits qui l'ont bien éduqué. Je sais pas trop comment juger... Parfois, il est vraiment grossier et dit des horreurs sans s'en rendre compte, et juste après il peut se montrer très prévenant ; il a déjà tiré ma chaise pour que je puisse m'assoir et tenu la porte. Ce mec est un mélange subtil de savoir-vivre et d'impertinence qui m'échappe encore... Erwin ne semble pas s'en formaliser puisqu'il ne le réprimande jamais.

Même si Livaï est mon principal coéquipier, je peux pas passer trop de temps avec lui. J'envie Steffen, lui au moins peu parler avec Mike même tard le soir. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se raconter la nuit venue... C'est pas que je me sente seule dans le dortoir des filles, mais je suis... "la fille de l'escouade d'Erwin", voilà. Certaines d'entre elles ont le béguin pour lui, elles le diront jamais mais je le sais. Elles doivent être jalouses. Les soldates peuvent parfois se comporter comme de vraies écolières. Certaines rumeurs ont même prétendu que j'avais été pistonnée pour entrer dans son escouade - en oubliant volontairement mes très bonnes notes et mes combats victorieux ; on a même insinué des choses pires que ça... Mais aucune d'entre elles ne connait Erwin ; c'est quelqu'un d'intègre qui n'utiliserait jamais ce genre de procédé. Pour lui, que je sois une femme n'a pas d'importance. Si dans la vie de tous les jours j'aime être féminine, que je puisse me permettre de ne pas l'être dans le cadre du travail me fait du bien.

Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi il ne s'est pas marié... J'oserai jamais lui poser la question, et de toute façon ça me concerne pas. Il a l'air trop accaparé par son travail pour penser à ça, je suppose. Il est marié au bataillon, comme il dit. Ce sera peut-être pareil pour moi...

Livaï et Erwin se ressemblent un peu... On les pense inaccessibles, froids et austères, et quand on passe du temps avec eux, on se rend compte que c'est pas le cas, qu'ils sont comme les autres. Une fois qu'on était que tous les deux à fumer entre deux exercices - oui, je sais, c'est pas très bon pour nous, mais au diable -, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il pensait d'Erwin. J'avais encore en tête le souvenir de son arrestation et de l'humiliation qu'il avait subie, et je trouvais étrange qu'il se soit finalement mis sous ses ordres. Il m'a répondu qu'il ne suivrait les ordres de personne d'autre que lui. J'étais surprise. Je sais pas du tout ce qui a motivé ce revirement ; il le sait peut-être pas non plus.

Nos rôles sont maintenant bien définis : je m'attaque essentiellement aux jambes des titans afin de les faire tomber et Livaï se charge des coups de grâce. Mais il faudra que je lui redemande de me montrer sa charge circulaire ; j'aimerais tellement réussir à le faire, c'est très impressionnant ! J'avais jamais vu personne se battre comme ça !

Bien entendu, il faudra attendre la prochaine expédition pour confirmer si tout ça fonctionne en situation réelle.


	212. L'ENDROIT QUI EST CHEZ MOI (juin 844) Erwin Smith #3

Je suis juste en train de signer mon rapport quand Livaï entre dans mon bureau. Sans frapper, comme cela lui arrive une fois sur deux. Il faudra que je le rappelle à l'ordre là-dessus, ma tolérance a des limites.

Il n'oublie pas de saluer pour autant et se tient devant moi, droit et immobile, attendant patiemment que je lève les yeux de ma feuille et repose ma plume. J'enlève mes lunettes de lecture et lui demande ce qui l'amène, tout en lui signalant de rompre le salut. Il se détend un peu et m'annonce qu'il aimerait pouvoir s'absenter plus longtemps que prévu. Demain, c'est son jour de relâche et il me demande une prolongation. Pour quel motif ? Où te rends-tu ? A la capitale, me répond-t-il. Inutile d'exiger des détails, je me doute de sa destination.

Je me penche en arrière dans mon fauteuil et l'observe un instant. Sa conduite a été irréprochable depuis son intégration, il a pris part à tous les exercices sans broncher et a même fait progresser l'escouade. Irréprochable si j'élimine ses innombrables manquements à la politesse... Peut-être devrais-je le réprimander aussi à ce sujet, mais je n'en ai pas le coeur. Il commence à peine à s'habituer à vivre avec nous, autant ne pas faire en sorte qu'il se renferme sur lui-même.

Il a bien travaillé, il mérite bien ce congé. Cependant, je lui signale que je dois me rendre moi-même dans deux jours à la capitale, et que s'il veut bien attendre jusque là, nous pouvons faire la route ensemble en diligence militaire. L'idée ne semble guère lui plaire et il me répond qu'il ne peut pas attendre et qu'il partirait même sur le champ s'il le pouvait. Ca, ce n'est pas possible, vous avez des choses prévues pour aujourd'hui. Après la pause de midi, vous avez un entraînement équestre puis un cours stratégique, qui sera essentiel pour la prochaine expédition. Tu ne peux le manquer.

Je tasse mes feuillets contre la table, et les pose sur le coin de mon bureau. Très bien, tu pourras partir demain. Veille à être rentré après-demain au plus tard en soirée, sinon nos emplois du temps seront chamboulés. Je l'entends pester dans sa barbe contre les cours stratégiques, qu'il a l'air de trouver très ennuyeux. Il est vrai que cet aspect est plutôt du ressort des chefs d'escouade, mais les simples soldats doivent avoir certaines notions en cas d'urgence.

J'en profite pour lui rappeler que si son langage ne me dérange pas outre mesure, il doit veiller à modérer ses propos devant les autres supérieurs du bataillon ou des autres régiments. Zackley passe de temps en temps en visite à la forteresse, et il serait dommageable qu'il entende ce genre de chose. J'essaie de le lui faire comprendre diplomatiquement, et curieusement, il ne se met pas en colère. Tout au contraire, il hausse un sourcil, et me demande si c'est bien vrai, si je ne trouve pas ça insupportable en vérité. Je lui dit que non, que sa façon de parler est plutôt rafraîchissante et me change des langages soutenus que je dois supporter au quotidien. Sa franchise est toute à son honneur et au moins avec lui, je sais à quoi m'en tenir ! Je l'encourage même à me faire des remarques s'il le juge nécessaire. Je ne suis pas un tyran qui envoie au trou quand on lui marche sur le pied ; je suis ouvert à la critique.

Il met ses poings sur les hanches avec un léger sourire aux lèvres en me toisant de haut - enfin, du plus haut qu'il peut. Il prend son élan, et me lance alors qu'il trouve pitoyable ma façon de lécher le cul du major, selon ses propres mots. Et bien, voilà qui est clair ! Merci pour ton appréciation, j'essaierai de me montrer moins obséquieux à l'avenir. As-tu quelque chose d'autre à me demander ou bien avons-nous fini ?

Il me répond que c'est tout de son côté, mais qu'il va réfléchir à d'autres choses à m'envoyer dans la figure. Aie tout de même un peu pitié, Livaï, je suis un homme occupé et plein de soucis ! Une seule remarque de ce genre par jour suffira !

Il s'apprête à partir - sans attendre mon autorisation -, mais je l'arrête. Une petite faveur. J'aimerais que tu apportes ce rapport au major pour moi. Et souviens-toi : pas de grossièretés devant lui ; par contre, tu peux lui balancer tout ce que tu veux en silence. Il se saisit de la liasse de papiers, me salue et sort de la pièce. Une fois seul, je me lève en m'étirant un peu et me poste devant la fenêtre. J'observe pendant un moment les soldats à l'entraînement.

C'est une bonne chose qu'il se détende face à moi. Il n'y a pas d'agressivité dans sa franchise, il n'ira plus trop loin. Il a juste sa manière à lui de respecter mon autorité. Il trouvera lui-même les limites à ne pas franchir.


	213. L'ENDROIT QUI EST CHEZ MOI (juin 844) Angelika Felizitas

Je suis sûre que la nuit est tombée à la surface ; ici, c'est toujours la nuit maintenant...

Je me tords les mains et bondis de peur à chaque fois que j'entends un bruit suspect à l'extérieur. Depuis que Hagen a disparu, je suis redevenue une petite souris. Et comme une souris, je grignote ce que je peux, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose. Un quignon de pain rassi qui trainait a fait l'affaire. Je le mâche lentement pour oublier ma peur...

Quand je soulève ma chemise, je vois mes os qui saillent comme des bouts de bois... Et mes joues sont toutes creuses ; je vois pas mon visage mais je le sais. Ca fait pas fuir les clients, mais j'essaie au moins de tenir ma peau et mes cheveux propres. On crève tous la dalle mais y aura toujours des gars avides de se taper une fille... Mais j'ose plus faire le tapin, maintenant que j'ai plus Hagen, je suis plus du tout sûre d'être payée. J'ai utilisé mes derniers sous à l'épicerie, et maintenant je racle les fonds de tiroirs. Il faudra que j'y retourne ; ou que je me mette à voler. Mais y a presque plus de fric ici ! Seigneur, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?! J'ai plus rien d'autre à faire qu'à restée cloîtrée ici et mourir de faim !

Avant de m'effondrer - peut-être définitivement -, j'entends des coups à la porte ; des coups frappés selon un code précis. Je le reconnais ! Hagen, c'est toi ?! Je savais que tu reviendrais ! Que tu étais pas mort ! Je me précipite sur la porte et l'ouvre toute grande. Ce n'est pas Hagen sur le seuil ; c'est Livaï.

Ses bras sont chargés de paquets et de sacs. Incroyable qu'il ait pu arriver ici avec tout ce chargement sans ennui. C'est la première chose à laquelle je pense. Puis, seulement, je réalise qu'il est devant moi, qu'il est revenu comme il l'avait dit, avec des choses à manger ! Je le tire à l'intérieur et referme vite la porte avant que quelqu'un le voie !

Il laisse les sacs dans l'entrée, mais moi, comme une malheureuse sans savoir-vivre, je me jette dessus et commence à découvrir ce qu'ils contiennent ! Je sens l'odeur de très bonnes choses et mon estomac commence à crier famine ! Il ne m'en empêche pas, et m'aide même à débarrasser les sacs de leur contenu. Que des aliments prêts à être consommés, pas besoin de les cuire. Ils ne sont pas très remplis, mais dans ma situation, ça me fait l'effet d'un festin !

Il y a du pain croustillant et bien chaud, du lard, du fromage, du miel, de l'eau... et même un petit vin clair qui brille dans sa bouteille ! Des années que je n'avais pas mangé des trucs comme ça ! J'en ai les larmes aux yeux... Je le regarde avec gratitude, et enfin, il me demande où se trouve Hagen. Et les autres aussi. Je lui réponds que Hagen a disparu quelques jours après son passage, je sais pas où il est. Depuis, je me terre le plus souvent ici. Il me manque... Je ne sais même pas s'il est mort ou vivant...

Je me remets à sangloter et il met sa main sur mon épaule. Il décide de s'occuper de tout ça, et se met en devoir d'étaler la nourriture sur la table. Il a l'air triste et semble mordre dans sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de crier... Ses gestes sont violents et saccadés, comme s'il voulait se débarrasser de cette corvée au plus vite... Il est peut-être déçu de ne voir que moi ici. Après tout, on ne se connaît pas vraiment. Il me conseille de ne pas manger trop vite et de faire des réserves. 

Je l'entends à peine, j'ai déjà englouti la moitié d'une tranche de lard avec une bouchée de mie de pain. Par le ciel, ce que c'est bon ! Sentir cette bonne nourriture me glisser tout au fond du corps, c'est impossible à décrire ! Je sens ma peau se retendre et mes muscles revenir à la vie. Je m'efforce de manger lentement, car je pourrais me faire du mal, mais c'est difficile ! Alors que j'ai la bouche pleine, je lui demande s'il a faim - vestiges de politesse pas tout à fait détruits -, mais il me répond que non, et qu'il préfère tout me laisser. 

Les premières bouchées avalées, je me calme un peu et m'intéresse à lui. Il ne me regarde pas manger - je préfère, car ça me gêne -, mais semble plongé dans ses pensées. Le silence entre nous est un peu pesant, alors je lui raconte ma vie, sans me soucier que ça l'intéresse ou pas. Il y a quelques minutes, j'en étais presque à me demander si j'allais pas me laisser mourir, alors le son de ma voix me paraît miraculeux.

Je lui raconte qu'en fait, j'étais pas une pute, mais une danseuse. Je sais qu'ici ça veut presque dire la même chose, mais ça l'était pas pour moi. C'est par hasard si je me suis retrouvée à vendre mon corps. J'ai même essayé d'autres petits boulots, mais quand j'ai constaté que tous mes employeurs essayaient systématiquement de me peloter, voire pire, je me suis dit que finalement ça devait être ma voie. Au départ, je faisais que danser, et ça me convenait. Mais quand j'ai vu les biffetons qu'on était prêt à me donner en échange de davantage, forcément, et bien...

Qu'est-ce qu'il doit penser de moi... Je lui demande si ce que je lui dis ne le choque pas. Il me réponds que non, que sa propre mère était prostituée, et qu'il connaît la chanson. Oui, après ce que Hagen m'a dit de lui, je suppose que plus rien ne doit le choquer. Finalement, si je lui parlais de lui ? Je lui rapporte ce que Hagen m'a raconté à son sujet, et je vois un très léger sourire flotter sur ses lèvres. Comme s'il évoquait des bons souvenirs... Il était le caïd ici, pendant un moment, non ? Le gang des voleurs volants, je me souviens ! Il avait deux amis avec lui en plus du gang, c'est ça ?

Il se lève et se dirige vers la chambre du fond. Je crois que c'était la sienne. Je me sens bien repue maintenant, et je m'essuie les mains sur ma chemise avant de le suivre. Il inspecte les lieux comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, puis son visage semble s'illuminer comme s'il comprenait un mystère qui lui avait été longtemps caché... Il a vraiment l'air d'un grand seigneur, dans cette lumière et habillé comme il l'est... J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour un client comme lui...

Et... après tout, c'est un homme, non ? Malgré ce que Hagen m'a dit sur Clemens et lui, il doit... aimer les filles sans doute... Je veux pas qu'il pense que je paie mes dettes... mais j'ai jamais rien eu gratuitement depuis que je suis née... Alors, je m'approche de lui et je commence à lui enlever sa cape. Elle est très douce, quoiqu'un peu poussiéreuse aux bords... En dessous, il porte une courte veste en cuir avec des ailes brodées dessus. 

Il ne me repousse pas mais ne se met pas à l'aise non plus. Il semble comme hypnotisé par les murs de la chambre... Il ne me voie pas. Je me mets face à lui pour qu'il me regarde, et tout d'un coup j'ai honte. Je suis laide, maigre et sale... Comme je veux pas qu'il voit que je pleure, je me mets à genoux et je commence à déboucler les lanières de cuir qu'il porte tout autour de lui. En tout cas, j'essaie. Comment on enlève ces trucs ?! 

Je m'énerve dessus et je l'entends soupirer " _arrête ça_ " au dessus de moi. Je ne bouge plus, et la honte me saisit de nouveau. Bien sûr qu'il ne veut pas de moi. Je suis totalement conne ! J'suis qu'une souillon avec la peau sur les os ! Même un vieux lépreux voudrait pas de moi !

Je me mets à pleurer franchement, sans pouvoir m'arrêter ! J'ai le ventre plein, mais tout le reste est vide ! Ce repas, ce n'est qu'un petit bonheur qui passera vite ! Quand il sera parti, je me retrouverais de nouveau seule, condamnée à bouffer lentement les merveilleuses choses qu'il m'a offertes, puis à crever comme une chienne !

Il s'abaisse jusqu'à moi et touche ma joue. On dirait un ange venu d'un autre monde... rien à voir avec les morts-vivants d'ici... Pourtant, il est né ici, tout comme moi. Qu'est-ce qui a changé pour lui, qu'est-ce qui l'a transformé ? C'est pas que la nourriture... Lui, il a un but, une raison de vivre... C'est sans doute ça...

Je lui demande entre deux sanglots s'il me trouve laide. Il me répond que non, pas du tout. Y a sûrement plus romantique comme conversation, mais à vrai dire j'ai jamais connu mieux. Oui, je lui avoue : j'ai toujours aimé faire l'amour, j'ai pas honte de le dire. Mais je l'ai rarement fait en vérité... Si cette fois peut rattraper toutes les autres, alors je mourrai heureuse. Si tu ne veux pas de moi, tu as qu'à le dire. Il me répond, très calme, qu'il s'est toujours refusé à payer une femme pour ça, que c'était contre ses principes. Tu me devras rien d'autre que ce que tu as déjà apporté ! Et si c'est vraiment au-dessus de tes forces... dormir l'un à côté de l'autre, comme un frère et une soeur... Mais ne me laisse pas seule tout de suite ! Reste un peu avec moi ! Regarde, je suis pas si sale !

J'écarte mes cheveux qui me tombent sur la poitrine, et je vois sa main se glisser sous la bretelle de ma robe. Ne te force pas si tu ne veux pas... Y'aurai rien de pire, vraiment... Mais il me prend dans ses bras, très tendrement, et me pose sur le lit...

Je me souviens... de cette mélodie... c'est bien celle-là... une dernière fois...


	214. L'ENDROIT QUI EST CHEZ MOI (juin 844) Livaï #3

Je suis là, étendu dans le noir et nu comme un ver dans une chambre sordide avec une fille presque inconnue endormie contre mon épaule, une clope au bec...

Fut un temps cela aurait paru totalement banal au truand que j'étais. Me retrouver dans ce genre de situation, au pieu avec une fille, un garçon, ou même les deux en même temps, a jadis fait partie de mes divertissements, mais qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Le Livaï d'alors est-il mort pour que je ressente cette obscure impression de faire quelque chose de subversif ? Est-il bien là, quelque part, caché dans un recoin inavouable à attendre de ressurgir, ou bien dois-je l'évacuer le plus vite possible pour faire place à ce nouveau moi ?

Je tire sur ma cigarette et envoie une bouffée au plafond. Un plafond que je connais bien. Pas seulement parce que c'était ma chambre. C'était aussi celle de Clem. Au moment d'y emménager, je n'y avais pas fait attention, car les meubles avaient changé de place ; mais aujourd'hui, ils sont revenus à leurs emplacements d'alors, et cela m'est revenu. C'est dans cette chambre que Clem et moi... la deuxième fois, je crois...

Et maintenant, me revoilà dans ce même lit, à coucher avec une brune qui fait le même travail que ma mère... Cette pensée me donne un haut le coeur... Je secoue le mégot en dehors du lit sur le sol, totalement indifférent à la crasse ambiante. Je m'étais juré de pas le faire, pour pas ressentir ça justement...

Ma vie me semble avoir fait un cercle complet et être revenu à son point de départ. Et je me dis sérieusement que si je veux pas me retrouver dans ce lit encore et encore pour les années à venir, je vais devoir briser ce cercle, m'en extirper une fois pour toutes. 

Je jette un oeil vers la salle à manger et je nous revois, tous les trois, assis par terre à astiquer nos cuirs, à recharger notre gaz... Isabel fait des grands mouvements des bras pour mimer un piqué, et Furlan lui tapote le front de son doigt... Et je vois Clem, le visage ouvert et franc, avec sa petite cicatrice sur la paupière, que j'aimais tant tracer du doigt... La première fois, c'est moi qui l'ait cherché, mais la deuxième, c'est lui qui m'a eu... et on a passé tant de temps à parler, après...

J'ai besoin de sortir de cette maison. Sinon, quelque chose va exploser à l'intérieur, et ce sera irréparable. Le Livaï des bas-fonds tambourine à la porte de mon coeur et me hurle " _pourquoi tu ne veux plus d'eux ? Pourquoi tu ne les laisses pas rentrer ?_ " Mais si je le fais, j'aurai plus qu'à aller me perdre quelque part sous terre et jamais revenir... Combien de fois j'ai eu envie d'abandonner ici ? Je veux plus laisser tomber, je peux plus...

Je me rhabille en silence, mais je crains rien ; Angelika est endormie et repue, elle le restera le temps que je m'en aille. J'ai pas vraiment envie de lui dire adieu. Je ne la connaissais pas vraiment il y a quelques heures, et maintenant je la connais bien davantage que n'importe quel homme... Elle était si faible que j'ai eu peur de lui faire mal... J'espère vraiment... ne pas lui avoir fait mal... 

Je soulève une mèche de son front ; elle a l'air heureuse... Mais je ne me fais pas d'idée : les anges ne vivent jamais longtemps ici, ou se transforment en démon. Je ne sais pas encore si c'est pareil là-haut, ni si je suis l'un ou l'autre. C'est pour le savoir que je pars.

Je passe ma cape autour de mon cou, ouvre la porte et m'enfonce dans l'obscurité. Pourtant, c'est déjà l'aube là-haut, de fins rais lumineux arrivent jusqu'à moi par les plaques d'égout. Il me semble voir une grosse masse sombre en tomber pour venir s'écraser au sol, mais je n'en suis pas sûr... Et pendant que j'ai le nez levé, oubliant toute prudence, un vieil homme se jette sur moi et m'étreint de toutes ses forces. Ce n'est pas un vieil homme ; c'est le vieil homme ; l'incarnation même de la décrépitude souillée des bas-fonds qui se précipite sur moi, toutes griffes dehors. Ses yeux sont voilés d'un flou laiteux. Ils ne l'étaient pas l'autre fois... Il tente de me retenir, de me plaquer au sol, comme un méchant fantôme qui refuse que je me tire d'ici... Je le repousse violemment, le souffle court, et m'enfuis loin de lui, de cet endroit, de ce lieu qui me fait suffoquer de terreur et me replonge dans ce qu'il y a de plus noir en moi...

Mais ce n'est pas tout ce qu'il y ici. Je reconnais cette rue. Je l'ai si souvent arpentée en tenant la main à maman. Là, au bout de la rangée de maisons, il y avait... Il n'y a plus rien. Un tas de planches moisies, et de pierres éboulées, moins encore qu'une ruine. On ne distingue plus que vaguement l'ancienne superficie des lieux, c'était minuscule... J'ai vécu ici... Et il ne reste plus rien de la maison de ma mère à présent... 

Je tombe à genoux et pousse un long hurlement. Pas de douleur ou de chagrin, je l'expulse comme une toux, un parasite coincé dans ma gorge, un râle contenu depuis longtemps, depuis... depuis que j'ai plongé pour la dernière fois mes yeux dans ceux, morts, d'Isabel...

Quand je relève la tête, je crois distinguer une femme en robe blanche au milieu des pierres... mais ce n'est qu'un bout de rideau pâle que le vent a soulevé... un vent qui semble venir de nulle part et qui prononce mon nom doucement... qui me supplie de rester ici...

Mais je peux faire face à ce spectre. Maman voulait que je parte, que je m'évade. Et maintenant que j'ai retiré de moi ce qui me pesait, me faisait mal, m'empêchait de réellement prendre mon envol, je peux partir sans me retourner, la tête haute. 

Je n'ai plus rien ici. Tous ceux que j'aimais sont partis ou morts. Les visages de Clem, Isabel et Furlan sont encore très clairs dans ma mémoire. Celui de Kenny m'apparaît davantage flou et imprécis, je me souviens surtout de sa voix tonitruante, et de son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ; Betti m'apparaît comme un feu sauvage, turbulent et sensuel ; ma mère est la plus lointaine, mais la sensation qu'elle me laisse est la plus forte ; celle de sa chaleur quand j'avais froid, de sa douceur quand j'allais mal, de sa voix qui me chantait des chansons... Je serais encore capable de les fredonner, mais impossible de me rappeler clairement ses traits... Je caresse son foulard autour de mon cou... Je me sens déjà si vieux...

Ils sont tous ici, en moi, mais je ne sais pas si je dois les abandonner ou les emmener. Je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question... Je me la pose encore tandis que je monte les marches de l'escalier, indifférent aux appels de détresse qui résonnent derrière moi - ou en moi. Et quand je me retrouve enfin dans la fraicheur du petit matin, sous le ciel couleur d'ecchymose, je ne me sens pas plus avancé...

Alors je marche vers la caserne de la garnison où j'ai laissé mon cheval et m'apprête à repartir, encore plein d'incertitude. Et le cours de mes pensées s'interrompt. Car devant la caserne stationne une diligence militaire ; et devant cette diligence se tient Erwin, bien droit, les mains dans les poches de son long manteau.

Je ne sais pas comment réagir à cette apparition. Il a le don pour toujours se trouver là où il doit être. Mais comment ?... Je marche plus vite vers lui, et lui demande ce qu'il fait là. Je me souviens, il devait venir à la capitale pour... quoi déjà ? Je sais plus... Il me répond qu'il a fait un saut par ici pour voir si mon cheval était là avant de repartir. Constatant sa présence, il en a déduit que je devais encore... être en bas.

Ouais, j'y étais, en bas, tout en bas. Désolé, j'aurais dû être sur le chemin du retour hier soir. Il ne m'accable pas, et me demande simplement si j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais. Je ne cherchais rien, et je n'ai rien trouvé. Juste des fantômes que je suis allé saluer et qui m'ont collé des sueurs froides. Mais te fais pas de bile : je reviendrais jamais ici. Je dois aller de l'avant.

Ils sont mort. Tous morts, là en bas. Je ne peux plus rien y faire... Il hoche la tête en entendant mon murmure. 

Je le dépasse pour aller chercher ma jument dans l'écurie et je l'attache à l'arrière de la diligence. Il me suit en silence puis me dit très sérieusement qu'il ne m'a jamais demandé de faire une croix sur mon passé et de renier celui que j'étais avant. Que je peux être à la fois Livaï le truand et Livaï l'explorateur si je le veux. Et qu'il serait même déçu si je ne le faisais pas. 

Que ma nouvelle famille m'acceptera comme je suis.

Je souris sans le lui montrer. T'as toujours réponse à tout, la grande perche ; enfin, je veux dire "chef"... Tu apportes la réponse que je cherchais alors que t'avais aucun moyen de savoir comment je me sentais. Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils te respectent tous... et pourquoi d'autres ont peur de toi. T'es vraiment flippant, parfois...

Il me tient la porte ouverte et je monte dans la diligence. Pendant que les bâtiments défilent et que le beffroi de Mitras sonne cinq coups, je lui demande s'il peut me faire une faveur. Oui, encore une. Il paraît que tu as une baignoire ; une belle et grande salle de bain toute équipée comme il faut. Il fait semblant de pas comprendre. Ca va, fais pas l'innocent, c'est Furlan qui me l'a dit ! Alors voilà : si tu pouvais me la prêter une heure ou deux, j'apporterais tous tes rapports au major pendant le reste du mois, ça te va ? 

Nan parce que... j'ai vraiment besoin d'un bon bain...


	215. L'UNION FAIT LA FORCE (juillet 844) Keith Shadis

Nous voici de retour devant la porte de Shiganshina. L'expédition a pu être avancée grâce à l'investissement des chefs d'escouade qui ont démarché de nouveaux donateurs avides de découvertes. Cela nous a permis de nous rendre compte que le bataillon avait encore bien des partisans au parlement. Dans le cas contraire, la dernière déconvenue nous aurait été fatale.

L'entretien avec Zackley s'est plutôt bien passé, même s'il a interdit l'utilisation de la formation de détection à longue distance. De toute façon, nous n'aurions pas pu la réitérer ; elle coûte bien trop cher en pistolets et fumigènes et ce que nous avons amassé à juste suffit à payer le remplacement du matériel indispensable et des chevaux, les salaires des soldats et leur pitance étant encore à la charge de l'Etat. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander quand arrivera le jour où nous devrons tout payer de notre poche...

L'expédition qui s'annonce se fera donc dans les règles de l'art, avec le moins d'imprévu possible. Nous retournerons au dernier avant-poste occupé, et de là nous continueront vers le sud, toujours en évitant le plus possible l'amas de nos ennemis. Selon les rapports de Karanes et Krolva, les titans semblent plutôt éparpillés sur le pourtour des Murs ces temps-ci. Prendre trop au large nous ferait perdre du temps et ne nous éviterait pas les ennuis, nous prendrons par l'est et ensuite plein sud.

Ma monture piaffe d'impatience et même si je me sens mieux, l'appréhension ne me quitte pas. Elle est le moteur principal du plus haut grade du bataillon d'exploration. Juste derrière moi se tient l'escouade d'Erwin, constituée à présent de cinq membres. Un peu en retrait, celle d'Hanji, qui s'arrange toujours pour se placer à l'extérieur pour avoir la meilleure vue sur les titans. Les autres équipes s'échelonnent tout au long de l'avenu de Shiganshina. Nous sommes plus nombreux que la dernière fois. Pourvu que cela se passe pour le mieux... J'ai abandonné l'idée d'effectuer une seule sortie en ramenant tout le monde au bercail, j'en suis maintenant à compter le nombre de morts que je peux me permettre...

De nouveau, la mâchoire d'acier s'ouvre sur ce paysage que je connais maintenant très bien mais qui recèle toujours autant de mystères. Quand verrons-nous le bout de cette immensité ? Elle doit bien mener quelque part ? Grisha venait de quelque part... Avec les années, et même si je n'y ai pas cru tout d'abord, je me dis que c'est le plus probable. Je me souviens de l'endroit où je l'ai trouvé, c'était à environ un kilomètre du Mur Maria, à l'époque où je n'étais que soldat. Il a surgit devant moi des hautes herbes sans crier gare, et rien ne m'avait préparé au choc de constater la présence d'un civil hors des Murs.

Après ça, il n'a pas arrêté de dire qu'il se souvenait pas d'où il venait ni pourquoi il se trouvait là, et il a fallu tout lui apprendre. Il était différent de nous autres, et je suis sûr en fin de compte qu'il ne mentait pas. Il y a quelque chose au sud, quelque chose qui doit générer ces titans, qui les envoie ici, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Erwin est d'accord avec tout ça, il est persuadé que les titans ne sont peut-être pas notre seul ennemi... Tous ses bouquins jugés hérétiques et normalement interdits à la vente... Peut-être lui ont-ils un peu chauffé le cerveau, mais il doit y avoir un fond de vrai dans tout ça...

Et si je n'y croyais, je ne serais pas là, n'est-ce pas ? Tant que suffisamment de personnes influentes partageront notre désir de savoir la vérité, le bataillon existera. Et je le guiderais, tant que j'en aurais la force.

Nous nous ruons à l'extérieur, et je distingue sur ma droite le cadavre d'un titan en train de disparaître. Ils l'ont eu à la nuque celui-là, joli tir. Nous nous mettons à longer le Mur à un kilomètre de distance, en formation longue ; puis après avoir parcouru une certaine distance, nous nous en détachons et plongeons dans les plaines dangereuses. J'aperçois déjà quelques-uns de ces monstres au loin... Passons au large pour le moment, la queue du peloton a pas mal de retard sur nous niveau visibilité. Nous devrions atteindre l'abri en fin d'après-midi si tout va bien. Le ciel est bien clair et pourvu qu'il le reste. 

L'escouade d'Erwin galope à côté de moi, en bon ordre, formation tête de flèche. Erwin en tête et les quatre autres en ailes à ses côtés ; une réédition en miniature de sa formation de détection en somme. Le dernier intégré, Livaï, suit sagement la jeune Greta à la droite de son chef. J'avoue être étonné de son engagement ; je l'imaginais parti avant la fin du mois. Erwin a réussi à le convaincre d'une façon que j'ignore, mais avec ce nouvel élément dans son équipe, on peut presque parler d'escouade idéale. Car je n'oublie pas Mike Zacharias, qui avait déjà été qualifié plus ou moins officiellement de "soldat le plus fort de l'Humanité". Un titre bien ronflant dont il n'a jamais fait étalage. Et qui n'a de toute façon aucune valeur militaire. 

Ils ont très fière allure, tous les cinq, malgré leur physiques et personnalités différentes. Pourvu qu'Erwin réussisse à les faire tous travailler ensemble...


	216. L'UNION FAIT LA FORCE (juillet 844) Mike Zacharias

Nous restons aux aguets, prêts à attaquer au moindre signe d'Erwin. Pour l'instant nous galopons sans nous éloigner du major, mais si nos ennemis réduisent la distance entre eux et nous, nous devrons nous y coller. Le chariot d'appro est pas loin derrière et il faut absolument qu'il arrive intact. Sans ce chariot, dans ces terres sauvages, nous n'aurions plus qu'à faire demi-tour.

Devant moi, Steffen observe également les titans qui s'avancent dans les plaines. De là où nous sommes, nous avons une vue plongeante sur quelques kilomètres. Ils avancent dans le sens du vent ce qui veut dire qu'ils doivent sentir notre odeur. Je ne me suis jamais expliqué comment ils pouvaient nous repérer sans ça. S'ils sont capables de nous sentir, moi aussi. Un point partout.

J'entends Hanji jubiler quelque part derrière. Ces spécimens sont encore loin, et j'aimerais qu'ils le restent, mais leur seule vue semble la rendre joyeuse. Franchement, elle m'inquiète vraiment, des fois. Mais moins que la comportement du nabot. Il galope gentiment derrière Greta, parallèlement à moi, et il paraît calme. Lui aussi guette un signe du chef. C'est sa deuxième sortie et il a pas intérêt à faire le con ; l'entraînement c'est une chose, mais ici on rigole pas. Il le sait, il en a déjà fait les frais, mais s'il compte en faire qu'à sa tête et mener le combat comme il l'entend, je le remettrais à sa place. 

On fait pas cavalier seul dans le bataillon ; on se bat ensemble. Que ce nain soit capable de tuer quatre titans à lui seul - ce dont je doute - ne l'autorise pas à briser la formation pour faire sa vie. Un seul soldat mal placé, un coup manqué, et c'est toute la troupe qui peut se faire démanteler. La discipline, c'est ce qui peut faire la différence entre la vie et la mort ici. 

Plusieurs fois j'ai moi-même cru que je pouvais décider pour moi-même comment agir, mais j'ai déchanté. Ma force ne fait pas tout, Erwin est là pour nous coordonner et nous utiliser au mieux. Si on suit ses ordres, on a toutes les chances de parcourir ce tronçon de route sans mourir.

Il enverra Greta et Livaï en premier ; Steffen et moi n'irons que si les ennemis se multiplient ou si on a affaire à des déviants. Hanji est là pour ça, elle arrive à les détecter de très loin. Et leur odeur ne les trahit pas...

Les monstres s'approchent de nous. Des gabarits de plus de dix mètres vus d'ici. Leur comportement n'a pas l'air anormal. Ils avancent à pas lents, leurs gueules figées sur des rictus horribles, en balançant leurs grands bras trop longs. Je vois une expression de dégoût se peindre sur le visage de Livaï juste avant qu'il ne se mette à les regarder avec intensité. Oublie pas un truc, nabot : c'est Erwin qui décide quand tu y vas. Pas de blague. 

Hanji a pas donné l'alerte ; ce sont des normaux. Encore quelques mètres, et Erwin donnera l'ordre. Tout juste. Il lève le bras droit en criant le nom de Greta, et nos deux camarades se déportent vers la droite à la rencontre de leurs ennemis. Livaï reste un peu en arrière, comme à l'exercice, afin de laisser à Greta le temps de sectionner les genoux de la cible. Celle-ci ne se doute de rien, et se porte en avant de ses copains plus lents pour se faire écharper.

Greta saute de cheval dès qu'elle est à portée et plante ses deux grappins dans les cuisses du titan. Elle passe entre ses jambes dans un jet de gaz, effectuer une pirouette en vol et se jette sur l'arrière des jambes gigantesques. Elle sectionne les deux genoux en un seul passage. Bien joué ! Le titan trébuche, s'affale par terre dans un nuage de poussière, ce qui semble effrayer ses petits copains autour. Quand le nuage retombe, j'aperçois Livaï qui fond depuis le ciel et s'abat sur la nuque de sa cible avec une précision parfaite. Le morceau de chair vole dans les airs, coupe parfaite, à son habitude.

Parfait travail d'équipe. En se partageant les taches, on économise le gaz et les lames. Erwin avait vu juste, cinq membres, avec le chef qui reste en arrière pour coordonner, c'est l'idéal. Erwin est pas un planqué, c'est pas son genre, et il sait qu'il peut être amené à mettre la main à la pâte en cas de pépin. Mais mine de rien, je préfère le savoir loin du combat. C'est un excellent combattant, mais il est bon pour mesurer le danger pour les autres, rarement pour lui-même.

Les autres se ramènent ; Greta et Livaï se remettent en position pour les affronter. Voltigeant dans les airs sans se gêner, ils entourent le second titan et celui-ci tombe à terre à son tour. Livaï nous gratifie de son attaque tournoyante au moment de l'achever, ce qui me fait grincer des dents. Erwin t'a dit de pas en faire trop, le nain, on est pas à la parade. Bon, chef, je crois qu'il y en a d'autres qui se ramènent juste derrière les troupes. Soit tu laisses les lignes arrières s'en occuper, soit tu nous envoies Steffen et moi, mais décide-toi.

Je sais qu'Erwin les as vus. Et Hanji se met à gueuler au déviant. Voilà un boulot pour moi ! T'es prêt, Steff ? Erwin abaisse son autre bras et nous nous dirigeons vers la nouvelle menace. Nous passons très vite devant nos deux camarades en train de tomber leur troisième titan. Gardez-en un de côté pour nous, on revient, je leur lance en passant. Pas sûr qu'ils m'aient entendu, mais ça me fait plaisir.

Le titan qui se précipite sur nous n'est pas très grand mais très agité. Il se dandine sur ses courtes jambes d'une façon immonde et jette ses mains en avant pour tenter de nous choper. Tandis que Steffen le fait tomber, j'indique aux troupes de prendre au large, car on s'en occupe. Une équipe de trois était déjà sur les rangs pour l'affronter et fait demi-tour. Ceci fait, je vérifie que Livaï est bien en train de regarder et je m'abats sur le cou de ma cible tellement fort qu'elle se retrouve clouée au sol.

Steffen lève le pouce dans ma direction, mais il se réjouit pas longtemps. D'autres titans approchent par devant, mais aussi de l'autre côté de la colonne, si j'en crois les équipes qui décollent pour les intercepter. On a la charge de l'aile droite, alors finissons le boulot. Le prochain est aussi un déviant si j'en crois sa démarche ridicule. Et il fonce droit sur le chariot, ce connard. 

Pas question ! Revient ici, saleté ! Je lui plante mon câble dans l'épaule, juste pour attirer son attention, mais il a l'air de s'en foutre. Et bien... Steff, je me charge de ce gros lard, occupe-toi de celui qui se pointe. Je sais, mais c'est un cas d'urgence là. On doit les stopper très vite, avant qu'ils ne décident de réellement accélérer. On se remettra en position après.

Le titan semble un moment comme hypnotisé par mon cheval qui galope autour de lui en attendant mon retour, et j'en profite pour me poser sur son épaule. Il essaie de m'attraper mais je m'élance et lui cisaille les doigts. Il se met à beugler et fait le mouvement se rouler par terre, ce qui arrange pas mes affaires ; sa nuque n'est plus accessible. Je dois attendre qu'il se relève.

Steff, t'en es où ? Il vient de faire son affaire à un normal de petite taille, et se tourne déjà vers le prochain. Il a pas le temps de m'aider. Bah, je vais m'en sortir, c'est pas le premier déviant que j'affronte en solo. Au moment où je me demande comment je vais m'y prendre parce que cette saleté a entrepris de se gratter le dos contre le sol, Erwin apparaît soudain. Il tourne autour du titan sur son cheval pour l'asticoter et le faire changer de position. Le monstre roule sur le côté en essayant de choper Erwin, mais le rate. Gaffe, chef, va pas te faire bouffer ! 

Mais je le sous-estime toujours. Il s'élance de sa monture au moment où le titan s'est redressé sur une jambe. Il est agité celui-là, ou chatouilleux ! Reste à l'écart, je m'en occupe ! Mais Erwin lui tranche les tendons du pied gauche et ma cible s'écroule de nouveau, du bon côté cette fois. Merci, chef, je vais le finir ! Retourne à l'avant ! Greta et Livaï sont peut-être en galère !

Je tombe sur le dos musculeux du monstre et l'achève d'un seul coup d'épée. Le souffle court, je regarde autour de moi. Le bataillon est maintenant plus éloigné, et sur le ciel, je vois se découper les silhouettes de mes deux camarades en pleine bataille. Une autre troupe de titans vient de rappliquer, avec au moins un déviant. Ca va barder pour eux ! Je siffle ma monture afin qu'elle me ramène par ici. Steffen est déjà en selle.

Mais apparemment, notre équipe de choc n'a pas besoin d'aide. Greta s'occupe toujours des jambes de ses ennemis et Livaï virevolte comme un démon dans les airs, esquivant tour à tour les mains tendues et les mâchoires qui claquent. Il prend appui sur le front du déviant et se propulse dans les airs en s'aidant de la pression de gaz. La vache, je dois avouer qu'il sait y faire ! Gérer autant de titans en même temps, c'est du jamais vu. Il redescend en tourbillonnant, sabre la nuque du déviant, mais ne s'arrête pas là. Dans la foulée, sa trajectoire décrit un vaste arc de cercle et il explose les cous de deux autres géants qui semblaient attendre tranquilles de se faire tuer !

Ma chère Greta, ta présence me semble superflue sur ce coup ! J'en crois pas mes yeux, et j'entends même Erwin lâcher un " _oui !_ " sonore de contentement. C'est vrai, il est très fort, y a plus de doute. On récupère tous nos chevaux, et on remonte ensemble la ligne des troupes, sous les remerciements et les acclamations de quelques-uns. J'entends même des " _Livaï avec nous !_ " très enthousiastes... 

Le nabot semble pas relever les compliments, ou il fait semblant de pas avoir entendu. Il fait le modeste, à ce que je vois... Je ne peux que me féliciter de l'avoir dans mon équipe, mais je dois bien avouer que sa soudaine notoriété me vexe un peu... Je n'ai jamais senti de concurrence sérieuse jusqu'à présent. Mais après ce que je viens de voir, elle me semble bien réelle...


	217. L'UNION FAIT LA FORCE (juillet 844) Erwin Smith

Nous voici tous à l'abri. Aucune victime à déplorer pour cette première partie de l'expédition. Je ne suis pas peu fier de mon escouade. Espérons que nous ferons aussi bien demain. Pour le moment, nous avons tous besoin de repos.

Les explorateurs sont anormalement bruyants. La joie d'avoir échappé aux titans, sans doute. Le brouhaha des voix enjouées est plutôt plaisant. Ils mangent tous de bon appétit. Je vais passer prendre de quoi dîner pour nous cinq. Exceptionnellement, nous aurons droit à des conserves cette fois ; elles avaient presque atteint leur date de péremption, nous les avons obtenues pour presque rien. Cela change de notre ordinaire. Muni d'un réchaud Ilmari à pierres gelées explosives, je me dirige vers le coin du bastion où se trouve mon escouade.

Je reste un moment à les regarder de loin. Greta fait de grands gestes en narrant les exploits de Livaï. Elle ne tarit pas d'éloges à son sujet, alors qu'il reste plutôt les pieds sur terre. Mais elle n'est pas la seule à parler de lui. Hanji n'a pas arrêté de me harceler pour savoir comment je l'avais exactement trouvé et si je savais qu'il pouvait faire tout ça. Tout le monde a pu constater ses talents il y a quelques heures. Il serait inutile de les cacher ou de les nier. Mais cette soudaine notoriété ne doit pas empiéter sur notre esprit d'équipe. Sa nonchalance est de bonne augure, il ne se laissera pas porté en triomphe, ce n'est pas son style.

Je m'assois avec eux en laissant tomber les boîtes. Mike, affamé, en prend une et commence à la faire chauffer. Des haricots, évidemment. C'est la denrée en conserve qu'on retrouve le plus souvent dans l'armée. Cela vaut toujours mieux que les rations... Je leur dis de se servir copieusement, car si elles ne sont pas mangées, elles seront jetées au retour. Livaï répond qu'il déteste le gaspillage de nourriture, mais que les haricots donnent des gaz. Steffen s'esclaffe franchement en lui tapant dans le dos et Greta lui fait les gros yeux.

Greta et Steffen sont depuis quelques années dans mon escouade. On les croirait frère et soeur, mais en vérité ils sont cousins, au deuxième degré je crois. La première fois que je les ai vus, ils n'étaient que des enfants travaillant dur dans les brigades d'entraînement. Mais j'ai tout de suite vu qu'ils étaient prometteurs. Quand, classés dans les dix premiers de leur promotion, ils ont exprimé le souhait de rejoindre le bataillon, j'ai tout fait pour les avoir. En l'espace de peu de temps, ils étaient devenus des adultes. A l'époque, je cherchais les meilleurs pour mon escouade, et seul Mike correspondait à mes exigences. Ces deux-là, je ne pouvais les séparer. Alors je les ai intégrés ensemble. Que des cadets aussi bien classés choisissent le bataillon est très rare ; ils préfèrent les brigades spéciales, qui leur permettent de gagner un bon salaire et de vivre une vie plutôt tranquille. Je leur ai bien fait comprendre qu'entrer dans le bataillon les obligerait à renoncer à beaucoup de choses. Une vie paisible et longue, une famille, de véritables projets d'avenir... Que leur quotidien serait bien plutôt tourné vers le deuil que vers la joie... Ils n'en ont pas eu peur, leur choix était déjà fait. Ils se sont dits très fiers de faire partie de mon escouade ; et j'ai toujours été fier de les avoir.

Si nous avons fonctionné à quatre pendant des années, je savais qu'il manquait quelque chose à ce tableau : un cinquième membre, comme un genre de point final. Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que rien ne me manque. Je pourrais aller au bout du monde avec eux. Et eux aussi me suivraient aussi loin. Enfin, tous... je l'espère.

Mike raconte à son tour ses exploits, et Livaï lui rétorque, appuyé d'une main sur le sol, qu'il a quand même fallu que le "chef" vienne à son secours. Mike renifle en fronçant franchement le nez, signe d'agacement chez lui. Hm, l'humeur paraît au beau fixe, mais il me semble que... Si Livaï n'a plus de grief contre moi, ceux qu'il a contre Mike ne semble pas avoir disparus... Mike n'a jamais eu d'adversaire à sa mesure jusqu'à maintenant. La présence de Livaï doit le faire transpirer un petit peu. Tant que cette petite rivalité entre eux reste n'a pas d'incidence sur le travail d'équipe, je n'y vois pas de mal. L'émulation est bénéfique.

Greta annonce qu'elle est fatiguée et va s'étendre sur sa couverture pour la nuit. Comme il n'y a pas de quartier réservé aux gradés dans cet avant-poste - c'est une ruine très simple -, je me prépare à faire de même, tout en prenant le soin de prendre quelques documents avec moi. Je prends de l'avance pour le retour, ceux-là ne seront plus à lire. Livaï me demande comment je peux passer le temps à lire ces choses ennuyeuses, alors que je pourrais m'en passer au moins en expédition. Je lui tends une feuille en lui proposant de m'aider, mais il refuse, bien évidemment. C'était une plaisanterie, Livaï. Il me rétorque que mes blagues ne sont jamais drôles.

Je me doute bien qu'il ne va pas dormir non plus. Cela me tracasse. Il a beau prétendre ne pas en avoir besoin, il reste un humain, et les humains ont besoin de sommeil. Il doit être fatigué après cette journée, aussi je lui conseille d'essayer de dormir un peu. Pas question qu'il tombe de cheval demain. Il me répète encore qu'il dormira s'il en a envie, et qu'il ne suffit pas de le vouloir pour y arriver. Pourquoi ne dort-il pas ? Est-ce que des tas de choses lui viennent à l'esprit au moment du coucher, des tracas ou des soucis qui l'empêchent de fermer les yeux ? Je ne suis peut-être pas le seul à qui ça arrive. 

Je suis réellement mal placé pour lui faire la leçon ; même si je ne suis pas insomniaque, je sais que je ne dors pas autant que je devrais. J'essaierais ce soir, afin de lui donner le bon exemple. J'ouvre et ferme le poing gauche en contemplant la cicatrice que sa lame a laissée dans ma chair...

Pas sûr que ça marche avec cette tête de mule...


	218. L'UNION FAIT LA FORCE (juillet 844) Hanji Zoe

Yahou ! Voilà un nouveau décor bien joli à regarder ! Dommage qu'il y ait presque pas de titans !

Nous galopons entre une série de collines bien vertes et dodues comme les panses d'un rang de parlementaires. Le vent souffle et fait onduler les herbes, les arbres se couchent sous l'assaut et nos chevaux renâclent un peu à avancer. Pas question de s'arrêter, poussons jusqu'à la plus haute colline par là ! Il doit y avoir une belle vue de là-haut ; et Moblit m'affirme qu'aucune expédition n'est encore allée de ce côté !

On en profitera pour faire des relevés géographiques et géologiques. Shadis est de bonne humeur car nos ennemis se sont raréfiés et le temps est idéal malgré le vent. Ca ne nous fait pas oublier les deux soldats qui sont morts tout à l'heure pour nous permettre d'arriver jusqu'ici... Il faut honorer leur sacrifice en allant jusqu'au bout !

Le bataillon se tient en haut du promontoire et nos regards plongent dans une petite vallée au milieu de laquelle brille un lac tranquille. C'est à se demander si on est en territoire ennemi... Ah si, j'aperçois des titans près de la rive, on dirait qu'ils aiment bien la flotte ! Ils pataugent là-dedans comme des chiens fous, les bébés ! Moblit, ma longue-vue, vite ! Je me suis toujours demandé si les titans savaient nager, je vais faire quelques observations...

Tandis que mes camarades montent un camp provisoire, le temps de faire les relevés, je scrute les alentours à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant. Ca manque pas. Je constate bien que les titans ne craignent pas l'eau, mais je sais pas s'ils nagent ou marchent au fond, c'est frustrant... S'ils peuvent vraiment nager, ça confirmerait ma théorie de leur sous-poids ; la plupart d'entre eux couleraient à pic avec leurs bras atrophiés...

Greta m'interrompt pour me demander si j'en ai pour longtemps. Livaï l'accompagne, comme presque toujours. Ils sont devenus quasi inséparables, ceux-là. J'ai été un peu vexée quand j'ai appris qu'Erwin avait réussi à intégrer Livaï dans son escouade ; il doit avoir des talents de persuasion que je n'ai pas... Mais ça vaut peut-être mieux. Il suffit de constater qu'il se bouche le nez à chaque fois qu'il se trouve près de moi pour se rendre compte qu'il m'aurait rendu la vie impossible. Il doit exagérer un peu... Allez, Livaï, une bonne odeur de transpiration, c'est viril, tout à fait ton genre ! Fais pas ta chochotte !

Je passe la longue-vue à Greta pour qu'elle regarde un peu les alentours. On ne décollera pas tant que les relevés ne seront pas terminés de toute façon, alors autant en profiter. Ces gros bébés ne viendront pas dans cette direction, je crois. Regarde-les s'ébattre dans le lac comme des enfants heureux ! Fais pas cette tête, Livaï, je sais que tu me trouves bizarre, mais t'es pas le seul, j'ai l'habitude, va !

Une grotte ? Un tunnel ? Comment ça ? Greta m'indique un point près du lac et je lui reprends la longue vue. Mais elle a raison ! Près de la berge, dans un genre d'excavation naturelle - est-ce bien sûr ? -, je distingue une ouverture noire, comme une caverne... Tout autour la pierre est à nue, comme si elle avait été bouffée par de grandes mâchoires... Ca me paraît tout sauf naturel, ça. Encore une preuve d'activité humaine en dehors des Murs... Cet indice est précieux ; car si on a extrait de la pierre d'ici, alors ça veut peut-être dire qu'un autre bâtiment, ou même une ville, nous attendent derrière ces collines !

Est-ce que le major accepterait qu'on aille explorer ce tunnel ? Ca pourrait faire une bonne cachette... Quoique avec les titans autour... Livaï me demande pourquoi on continue pas au sud si les titans sont plus rares. Tu es peut-être très fort, la demi-portion, mais pas très prévoyant. Si on faisait ça, on tomberait en rade de gaz vite fait ! Le chariot ne peut transporter qu'une quantité limitée de réappro ; même si on peut chasser notre nourriture, le gaz et les lames ne poussent pas sur les arbres. On a tenté d'emmener plus de chariots mais ils ralentissaient trop la marche. Pour mener une exploration aussi loin, il faudrait être sûrs de la topographie, or on la découvre presque tous les jours.

Cependant, cette caverne est intéressante. On pourrait y envoyer un petit groupe d'éclaireurs, peut-être... Ces pierres ont l'air étrange, elles ressemblent à aucune variété que je connaisse... J'aimerais bien en avoir un échantillon... Dis, Livaï, tu crois qu'Erwin accepterait de vous laisser y aller ? Pas trop loin, et si ça barde, vous revenez !

Il me répond qu'Erwin me considère comme une folle et qu'il refusera toute entreprise visant à faire tuer les membres de son escouade. Fallait s'y attendre... Tu imprimes absolument tout ce qu'il dit, ou quoi ? Je me passerai bien de ce rabâchage permanent... Erwin est pas du genre à avoir peur, contrairement à Shadis qui semble oublier pourquoi on s'appelle le bataillon "d'exploration" !

Bon d'accord, y a trop de titans dans le coin et ça serait risqué, Erwin est pas bête du tout. Et si j'y allais moi ? Livaï me dit qu'il lèvera pas le petit doigt pour moi si les titans me courent au cul. Greta rigole dans sa manche. Elle semble apprécier son humour... particulier. Très bien, rendez-vous utiles, alors. Allez donc me cueillir quelques spécimens nouveaux, il doit en pousser dans le coin. Tout ce qui vous paraît bizarre, comestible ou vénéneux, je prends ! Comment ça, non ?! Je suis chef d'escouade, je reste votre supérieure ! Allez, au trot ! Erwin, j'en fais mon affaire, si vous revenez avec des cloques, des bobos ou tout autre préjudice physique, j'en prendrai l'entière responsabilité et je paierai vos frais médicaux !

Ils s'éloignent en grommelant. Pas sûre qu'ils fassent ce que je leur ai dit, mais au moins je peux continuer à observer les titans tranquille. Prenez votre temps pour les relevés, je suis très bien ici !

Aïe ! Je voulais dire... euh, je crois que les gros bébés viennent par ici ! Quelqu'un a pété ou quoi ?! Bordel, plus jamais de haricots en expédition !


	219. L'UNION FAIT LA FORCE (juillet 844) Livaï

Ma jument est épuisée. Notre dernière course est une fuite. C'est bien normal, on a plus de gaz maintenant. La binoclarde avait raison : cette limitation de nos réserves est un problème. On pourra jamais aller très loin avec si peu de moyens...

On arrive en vue du Mur Maria, un peu en désordre. Si l'aller s'est bien passé, le retour est un vrai foutoir. On a les titans aux fesses depuis des heures, et elles semblent se passer le mot, ces saletés. On a dû servir d'appât pour détourner ces monstres du chariot, mais le major a fini par ordonner son abandon. Il restait des vivres dedans, mais il nous était plus d'aucune utilité. Soit on atteignait le Mur Maria avant la nuit, soit on y passait tous.

On a galopé derrière Erwin pendant un moment, puis il a ordonné une dispersion. Greta et moi d'un côté, Mike et Steff de l'autre ; Erwin a rejoint Shadis en vitesse pour le tenir informé de la situation des lignes arrières. Si la course avait duré quelques minutes de plus, on était cuits. 

J'entends tonner les canons, et un obus s'écrase à quelques mètres de moi. Ma monture ne sourcille même pas, mais faudrait voir à ajuster vos tirs, les gars, merde ! Un autre atteint un titan en pleine poitrine, mais il se relèvera dans peu de temps. J'y crois pas, devoir me tirer devant ces enfoirés... Mais on a pas le choix, même moi je peux pas les affronter sans mon dispositif. J'appuie encore une fois sur la gachette, par acquis de conscience, mais y a plus aucune pression ; mes bonbonnes sont absolument vides. Et je ne peux que regarder, impuissant, un de mes camarades se faire bouffer devant moi...

Mes camarades... ouais, c'est bien comme ça que je les considère maintenant. Nager dans la même merde, ça créé des liens... 

Je me déporte un peu et tente de me placer sur la trajectoire d'un titan pour permettre à une jeune recrue de fuir. J'encourage ma jument. Allez, ma belle, encore un effort, la porte est proche ! J'ai jamais été aussi heureux de revoir ce stupide Mur ! Quand je pense qu'Erwin nous a promis un thé noir au retour ! On se le foutra au cul, ouais ! En admettant qu'on y reste pas !

Les obus pleuvent autour de nous, et s'ils repoussent les titans, ils font aussi chuter des explorateurs. Faut se regrouper ! Où sont les autres ? Greta, tu me suis ? Elle est là, juste derrière, alors que c'est elle qui mène en général. Elle cherche l'escouade des yeux. Mike déboule devant nous et nous informe qu'Erwin nous attend à la porte. Il nous attend ?! Qu'il aille se mettre à l'abri, cet idiot, on rapplique ! Où est Steffen !?

Le voilà, avec un soldat en croupe ; son cheval a dû se casser quelque chose. On se précipite vers la porte de devant comme des tornades ; les derniers titans se font arroser derrière nous mais je me retourne pas pour regarder. Je suis tout entier tendu vers l'arche de pierre et sa sécurité... Erwin fait de grands gestes des bras à notre adresse et s'engouffre à l'intérieur avec nous.

On se rentre tous dedans dans un bordel pas possible. Une rentrée franchement pas héroïque... Elles ne le sont jamais de toute façon, quand on voit les visages fermés et anticipant le malheur des habitants, on se pose pas davantage de questions... Ils nous jugent, et nous accusent par avance. 

Je descends de mon cheval en flattant ses flancs et prends des nouvelles de mes camarades. Steffen s'est blessé en sauvant la recrue, mais les autres semblent aller bien. Erwin a bien une petite estafilade au-dessus d'un de ses gros sourcils - comment il fait pour récolter ce genre de blessure ? - mais moi j'ai rien.

On est tous là. C'est bien. Je sais que c'est pas très charitable de ne penser qu'aux membres de mon équipe, mais j'ai bien vite appris que si on s'apitoie sur le sort de chaque soldat tombé, on passerait sa vie à chialer. 

Le chef a une sale gueule ; du genre de celle qui signifie que ça peut pas être pire. Sans doute un reflet de celle du major. Je lève les yeux en entendant quelqu'un hurler au-dessus et j'aperçois un gradé de la garnison qui descend les marches vers Shadis, au pas de charge. Il l'engueule proprement en rappelant que le bataillon ne doit pas tenter une rentrée avec des titans aux fesses. Ils ont ouvert la porte exceptionnellement et mis en marche l'artillerie, mais ça doit pas se reproduire, ou en restera dehors. 

Erwin serre les dents à ce discours et Shadis rétorque que les tireurs ont tué quelques-uns des explorateurs au-dehors et que si c'était pour nous achever, ils auraient pu s'abstenir. Bien envoyé, pour une fois. Mais je me fais pas d'idée : tout le monde est contre nous, et je me doute que le retour à la forteresse va être difficile...

On tire nos chevaux en avant et on remonte à pieds l'avenue de Shiganshina. Les visages courroucés, hostiles, et les insultes jetées de temps en temps par un lâche invisible me donne envie de tuer quelqu'un... Non, y a déjà eu trop de morts... Je marche en silence entre Greta et Erwin, mais j'en pense pas moins. Je murmure tout bas qu'ils devraient la fermer. Ils ont aucune idée de ce qu'on a traversé ; c'est nous, les victimes, pas eux. Et quand les sanglots et les hurlements éclatent derrière nous, quand les familles, fébriles et impatientes d'apercevoir un fils, une fille, un frère ou un mari, se rendent compte qu'ils ne reverront plus leurs proches, ma colère se transforme en pitié...

Nous sommes tous des victimes, ici. Erwin paraît abattu, mais pas anéanti, Mike renifle autour de nous d'un air soucieux, et me murmure qu'il attend les jets de pierre. Non, t'es sérieux ? Et ça traîne pas, un caillou vient heurter le major à l'épaule et de nouvelles injures fusent jusqu'à nous. C'est la seule manière pour les habitants de Shiganshina de signifier leur peine ; on est là pour qu'ils passent leurs nerfs. Greta me dit qu c'est presque une tradition au retour des expéditions. Je n'avais pas remarqué ça au retour de la première expédition, j'étais bien trop occupé à pleurer mes morts...

A l'allée, ils nous acclament, et au retour, ils nous mitraillent. A croire qu'ils sont tous fous... J'ai envie de leur dire d'arrêter, qu'on a assez dégusté et qu'on mérite la paix, mais Erwin m'arrête d'un regard. Compris : je dois pas moufeter et me laisser faire. Ok, mais si une seule pierre me touche, je te préviens, je réponds plus de rien... Civils ou pas civils...

Finalement, la porte de derrière s'ouvre pour nous, et nous permet de quitter cette arène. Trop de combats, j'en ai marre pour un moment... Espérons au moins que nos dernières découvertes seront reconnues comme utiles. Hanji a l'air confiante à ce sujet même si ça fait un moment qu'on l'a pas entendue...

Ouais, ses "bébés" ont encore foutu un sacré merdier...

Erwin nous informe que les blessés les plus graves, ainsi que les corps qu'on a pu récupérer, seront acheminés directement à Trost ; le major, ainsi que les chefs d'escouade, devront également s'y rendre afin de prévenir les brigades spéciales du retour du bataillon. Le reste des troupes valides se reposera à la forteresse. Si j'ai bien compris, on retourne tous les quatre au quartier général, et Erwin rentrera plus tard.

Je me sens vraiment dégueulasse... Je vais profiter de l'absence du chef pour lui emprunter encore sa salle de bain. Et j'emmerde les gradés, si ça leur plaît pas, c'est comme ça.


	220. L'UNION FAIT LA FORCE (juillet 844) Nile Dork

Ils ne vont sans doute plus tarder. j'aime autant, car je n'ai jamais aimé me fâcher avec Erwin. De plus, le bataillon d'exploration va sûrement se faire encore engueuler, et ils seront à cran. Qu'importe, certaines choses doivent être réglées au plus vite ; surtout quand elles patientent depuis des années déjà.

Le quartier général de la reconstitution grouille de monde à cette heure. Après que le réapprovisionnement du bataillon ait été livré, de nouveaux arrivages n'ont cessé d'affluer. La cité industrielle travaille à plein régime, et de nouveaux modèles d'épée verront peut-être bientôt le jour. Erwin rirait de tout ça. Ce genre de chose ne servirait qu'au bataillon, des épées ordinaires suffiraient aux autres régiments qui n'ont pas à affronter les titans. Il est vrai que ce paradoxe demeure : ces nouvelles technologies sont trop chères pour ceux qui en auraient besoin en premier. Il n'en rate jamais une pour faire la promotion de son régiment.

Dès les brigades d'entraînement, il n'a jamais caché son désir d'être explorateur. Naïvement, et aiguillé par son enthousiasme, je me disais alors que ce serait une bonne idée de le suivre. Mais le discours du major de l'époque m'avait refroidi, et j'ai fini par changer d'avis. Pas Erwin. Il n'a fait que gagner en détermination. Seul le bataillon pouvait lui apporter les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait sur notre monde. Ce n'était pas en restant bêtement derrière les Murs à potasser des bouquins convenus au contenu contrôlé par l'Etat qu'il arriverait à ses fins, qu'il disait.

J'ai bien cru qu'il renoncerait, à cause de Mary... Il aurait voulu concilier les deux, sa soif de liberté et de découverte, et son amour pour elle, mais Mary ne l'aurait pas accepté. La vie d'un explorateur est souvent courte, et elle n'aurait pas supporté de finir veuve. Erwin l'a finalement compris, et il a choisi. Il a épousé le bataillon. Et moi, j'ai épousé Mary.

Nos chemins ne se sont jamais totalement séparés, car il est vite monté en grade. Nous sommes souvent amenés à nous rencontrer au cours d'entrevues militaires d'importance - il suit Shadis presque partout -, quand il ne m'invite pas carrément à venir manger un bout avec lui. Même si nous ne sommes plus réellement des amis comme au temps des brigades, nous restons globalement en bons termes. C'est essentiellement à lui que j'ai affaire quand nous devons discuter des rapports entre nos deux régiments.

Et justement, c'est de cela que je dois lui parler ; et de sa façon d'empiéter sur ma juridiction...

Les voilà. Un clairon à l'extérieur signale l'arrivée des gradés du bataillon. Comme toujours, ils doivent venir rendre compte de leur retour et des résultats de la dernière sortie. J'ai toujours trouvé misérablement triste que le bataillon reste à ce point inféodé aux brigades spéciales ; comme s'il était un enfant turbulent à garder à l'oeil en permanence et qu'on ne pouvait laisser agir à sa guise. Même si Shadis et moi avons le même niveau de grade, je reste son supérieur de façon générale. 

Ils sont en piteux état. Je vois en premier Hanji Zoe, crottée et décoiffée, qui me tend presque triomphalement une liasse de documents ainsi qu'une grande carte roulée. Puis elle s'effondre dans une fauteuil en soupirant, ses bottes terreuses maculant le parquet impeccable... Les autres apparaissent enfin. Shadis a le visage tellement noir que ses yeux brillent comme des flammes, et Erwin arbore une jolie entaille au-dessus du sourcils. Ils font presque tache dans l'environnement bien propre et rutilant du quartier général. Je soupçonne Erwin de prendre goût à ce décalage ; ça lui permet de nous rappeler silencieusement que nous ne sommes qu'une bande de privilégiés qui ne savent pas vraiment ce que signifie être soldat...

Je délègue les formalités à mes subalternes et m'approche d'Erwin. Il me salue, son habituel sourire triste aux lèvres. Laisse-moi deviner : débandade générale ? Il paraît que vous avez emmenés avec vous tout un tas de titans déchaînés. C'est inconcevable, et j'espère que tu te rends bien compte du risque que nous avons pris en vous ouvrant la porte malgré tout ? Il hoche la tête et remercie de nouveau les gars de la garnison en faction ce jour-là, qui avaient le regard tourné vers l'horizon et les ont vu débouler sur la plaine au triple galop. Erwin se montre le plus souvent poli, même dans des circonstances inhabituelles, mais je sais qu'il peut l'être bien moins que ça si on le pousse. Voyons voir...

J'ai autre chose à te dire et je voudrais qu'on aille plus loin, dans un coin tranquille. Il me suit sans hésiter, en clopinant un peu, ce qui le rend apparemment plus vulnérable. Tant mieux, cela me donne peut-être un avantage. Je le fais asseoir et commence mon discours. J'ai appris il y a peu qu'un explorateur s'était rendu à deux reprises dans les bas-fonds sans motif réel. Les gars de la garnison l'ont laissé passer mais on pris la peine de relever les informations de ses papiers d'identité. Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'une descente sous terre doit toujours recevoir mon autorisation. Il me regarde et me répond que les bas-fonds n'ont jamais vraiment été une grande préoccupation pour les brigades, quand on voit dans quel état ils se trouvent ; que ça ne devrait pas me peiner à ce point si l'un de ses hommes y est descendu. 

Ah, nous y voilà ! Donc, tu le connais ? Figure-toi que ce soldat, du nom de Livaï - nom de famille inconnu - est, si j'en crois ces informations, né lui-même dans les bas-fonds. Or, cette coïncidence m'en a remise une autre en mémoire... Il y a de cela pas mal d'années, deux brigadiers se sont fait voler leur équipement en bas, par une bande de truands sans foi ni loi, et depuis ils sont recherchés par mes hommes ! Sois sincère et dis-moi bien dans les yeux que ce Livaï, si doué avec le dispositif 3D et qui n'a apparemment pas subi l'entraînement habituel - oui, je me suis renseigné - n'a rien à voir avec cette affaire. Dis-le, et je te croirais peut-être.

Il ne prend pas la peine de démentir. Il confirme mes soupçons en me disant qu'il faisait bien partie d'un gang de voleurs qui utilisaient leurs harnais pour commettre leurs méfaits. Je souris intérieurement. Tu as donc en tout connaissance de cause subtilisé un criminel à la justice ? Ce truand était mon affaire ! Et ses complices, où sont-ils ? Quand tu as fait cette demande de descente dans les bas-fonds, tu n'as pas spécifié ce motif exact ! Tu ne m'as pas laissé comprendre que tu comptais faire mon boulot à ma place ! Ce Livaï est un criminel toujours recherché par les brigades spéciales ! Il a gravement porté atteinte à la dignité de la fonction de soldat, et rien que ses autres crimes lui auraient valu la pendaison ! Je te conseille donc de le remettre aux autorités au plus vite si tu ne veux pas que le bataillon ait des ennuis !

Il baisse la tête avec un semblant d'humilité mais ce qu'il m'annonce est tout autre. Il affirme que ce criminel a payé sa dette à la société, plus que nécessaire, et que gâcher un tel talent au bout d'une corde est inimaginable. Très bien, donc tu veux interférer ? Je peux aller le chercher moi-même si c'est trop dur pour toi ! Mais il attendait le bon moment pour me porter le coup de grâce.

Il fait valoir un article obscur des lois régissant les régiments de l'armée, stipulant qu'un gradé peut légitimement enrôler tout individu considéré comme un criminel ou un délinquant, convaincu de ses crimes, se trouvant en prison ou condamné à mort, si le dit criminel se porte volontaire. Que dans ce cas, la vie du criminel passe sous la responsabilité du régiment qu'il intègre et que son casier judiciaire peut être vidé si les services qu'il rend sont considérés comme exemplaires.

Bien joué, j'avais oublié ça... Et ce Livaï, alors, il vaut le coup au moins ? Je veux un compte-rendu de tous ses faits et gestes depuis son enrôlement dans le bataillon, parce qu'il est hors de question que tu t'en tires comme ça ! Il m'invite alors à m'en rendre compte par moi-même en venant à la forteresse un de ces jours, il fera les présentations. Ah, je déteste quand il fait ça ! Retourner toute situation à son avantage a toujours été sa spécialité ! Je te prends au mot, je passerai sans prévenir ! Et mes quartiers ont intérêt à être propres quand je me déciderais ! Il lève la main pour le promettre et je suis presque tenté de lui en taper cinq comme au bon vieux temps... J'arrive pas à me mettre en colère contre lui, il a toujours réponse à tout... et il a l'air si fatigué...

Avant de prendre congé, il me demande, comme à chaque fois, comment vont Mary et les enfants. Et comme toujours, je lui réponds qu'ils vont bien ; que Mary le salue et que les enfants grandissent trop vite... Il hoche la tête et s'en va finalement.

Ce genre de question me fait penser qu'il ne regrettera jamais assez de ne pas avoir de vie de famille... Et que quelque part, il m'envie mon existence.


	221. L'UNION FAIT LA FORCE (juillet 844) Greta Elfriede

Mon adversaire m'envoie un crochet du droit mais je dévie son geste et lui attrape le bras. Après une torsion, je l'envoie au tapis et le bloque avec une clef de bras. Mes partenaires d'entraînement ont toujours tendance à me sous-estimer à cause de mon gabarit, mais ils s'en remettent pas ! Celui-là ne m'avait jamais affrontée, il s'en souviendra !

Mike s'entraîne avec Nanaba, mais je les vois plus discuter que se battre. Il y va jamais très fort avec elle, je le soupçonne de pas oser... Elle sait très bien qu'elle a guère de chance dans un duel avec lui, alors Mike lui montre quelques techniques sans en faire trop. Il change toujours d'attitude quand elle est dans les parages, et je le charrie là-dessus. Il me dit à chaque fois que c'est son odeur fruitée qui le détend, mais il m'aura pas, moi.

Bon, je fais une pause. Je prends une serviette pour m'essuyer le visage et les bras et me met à l'écart. Ces exercices n'ont aucune utilité contre les titans, mais ça permet de rester en forme. Sans compter qu'avant la prochaine expédition - s'il y en a une, c'est un débat à chaque fois -, on sera sans doute envoyés comme auxiliaires de la garnison. L'Etat déteste l'idée que les explorateurs puissent être payés à rien faire ; les contribuables aussi d'ailleurs. Si on y regarde de plus près, c'est nous qui abattons le plus de boulot, mais nous restons les soldats les moins bien payés. Ca, ça les dérange pas...

Steffen me rejoint, en nage lui aussi et me raconte les derniers potins de la journée. Hormis le fait que le commandant des brigades spéciales doit se ramener dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, ou plus tôt, rien de bien frais... Quand Erwin nous a annoncé la nouvelle et signifié qu'il voulait que tout soit nickel pour sa venue, Livaï s'est proposé pour faire le ménage dans les quartiers qui lui sont réservés. Apparemment, il y avait du boulot, car ça lui a pris la soirée d'hier et là il met la dernière main. Livaï est un as du nettoyage, normalement ça lui prend pas autant de temps. A moins qu'il ait voulu faire des blagues, comme glisser un serpent dans le pot de chambre ou boucher les tuyaux avec du crottin de cheval... Il est de notoriété publique que Livaï déteste les brigades spéciales.

Il devrait nous rejoindre sous peu. Erwin est à la forteresse en pleine réunion avec les vétérans, on est donc livrés à nous-mêmes pour la journée. Je sais que c'est pas mon jour de relâche - c'est celui de Livaï, même s'il les passe toujours à récurer -, mais j'irais bien faire une sieste dans un coin. J'ai très mal dormi cette nuit... 

Nanaba essaie une prise sur Mike et je le soupçonne de se laisser faire gracieusement. Il tombe d'une façon pas du tout naturelle sur le sol et Nanaba lui fait les gros yeux. Bah, à part Erwin, je vois pas qui pourrait le mettre à terre, celui-là. Ou bien... si, je vois quelqu'un...

Le voilà. Il déboule à cheval sur le terrain d'entraînement, avec son torchon sur la tête, et saute à terre pour nous rejoindre. Il se laisse tomber à côté de nous en détachant son foulard de son cou. Il est tout sale et compte aller le nettoyer. Mais son regard tombe sur le petit manège entre Mike et Nanaba et il se met à ricaner. Il lance à Mike que pour un titan de près de deux mètres, il se laisse facilement tomber sur le cul. Mike hausse un sourcils, et se présente devant nous, les poings sur les hanches. Il est si grand que son ombre nous recouvre tous les trois... 

Mais Livaï s'en laisse pas compter. Il se lève lui aussi, les bras croisés et le visage levé vers Mike, le défiant des yeux. Même si il paraît encore plus petit face à lui, il n'en paraît pas moins redoutable. Il grogne sourdement qu'il a un vieux compte à régler avec Mike et que temps que ce sera pas fait, il pourra jamais se sentir tout à fait propre. Mike grince en retour qu'il a pourtant accès une fois par semaine à la salle de bain d'Erwin, et que s'il se sent encore sale malgré ça, c'est qu'il doit pas savoir où se trouvent ses petits fesses...

Ouhlàlà, c'est un duel de vannes, ou quoi ? Livaï conclue que ses fesses le regardent pas et que c'est avec ses poings qu'il va avoir à faire. Il se met en garde et Mike fait de même. Steff, ça chauffe ! Tout le monde les regarde ! Faudrait pas aller chercher le chef pour les séparer ? Steff me répond que non et qu'il vaut mieux les laisser régler ça à leur manière. Je me souviens comment ça s'est fini avec Erwin la dernière fois ; Livaï se sentait mieux après. Oui, mais...

Ils se jaugent un moment en se tournant autour. Nanaba s'est aussi éloignée et gueule à Mike de gagner ce combat. Tout le monde fait cercle autour d'eux, on se croirait dans une rixe en plein bar. Mike a pas l'air très à l'aise, mais Livaï est comme chez lui ; il a déjà dû vivre ce genre de situation.

Livaï est plus petit et rapide que Mike, mais Mike est plus grand et lourd. Niveau force pure, ils doivent se valoir, ça va être serré. Livaï le laisse venir, et Mike lui décoche un coup vers le visage. Livaï esquive et tente sa chance en levant le poing vers l'aisselle de Mike. Mike l'attrape et tente de lui tordre le bras mais Livaï se dérobe en pivotant sur lui-même. Mike se jette en avant et soulève Liva ï du sol pour le jeter à terre, mais Livaï s'enroule littéralement autour du gros bras de Mike et le mord à la main. Mike peste comme un beau diable et Livaï s'écarte de lui. Il lui administre ensuite un bon coup de pied au cul - à qui elles sont, ses grosses fesses ? je l'entends dire - et Mike manque perdre l'équilibre avant de se rétablir.

La petite taille de Livaï est un désavantage pour Mike, car elle ne lui offre que peu de prises, alors que la carrure de Mike donne à son adversaire plein de possibilités... Mike change de tactique et je crois qu'il va se battre sérieusement cette fois. Il se ramasse un peu sur lui-même et avance à petits pas vers Livaï, qui s'est de nouveau mis en garde. La technique de Livaï est moins... académique que celle de Mike mais il a dû la rôder maintes fois. Bon sang, ça va être serré !

Ils se jettent une nouvelle fois l'un contre l'autre et je ferme les yeux en imaginant le choc de ces deux titans...


	222. L'UNION FAIT LA FORCE (juillet 844) Hanji Zoe #2

Je me dépêche d'apporter le matériel pour panser les blessures de nos deux lutteurs. Alors que je me dirige vers le baraquement des hommes, j'entends la grosse voix d'Erwin les sermonner. Enfin, il ne se montre pas sévère mais ferme.

Je pénètre à l'intérieur et dans le contre-jour, je distingue la massive silhouette d'Erwin qui va et vient entre les lits. Il fait des gestes des mains tout en leur rappelant que ce genre de "dispute" peut donner une mauvaise image du bataillon et de son escouade. Imaginez si un membre important de l'état-major de Trost était venu, qu'en aurait-il pensé ? Il se plante devant eux et attends leur réaction.

Mike et Livaï sont tous les deux assis sur un lit, et se regardent encore un peu du coin de l'oeil ; mais leur sourire en dit long. Quoiqu'il ait pu se passer entre eux, c'est fini maintenant. Greta attrape la boîte que je tiens dans les bras et se met en devoir d'imbiber une compresse d'alcool.

Car l'un comme l'autre n'y sont pas allés de main morte. Livaï a la bouche et le nez en sang et Mike souffre de tellement de morsures et de griffures qu'il gémit à chaque mouvement. Greta s'occupe de Livaï et Steffen de Mike. On dirait vraiment deux boxeurs dans les cordes. On est pas censé aller si loin à l'entraînement. Ooh, j'aurai bien voulu voir ça, j'espère que Greta me racontera !

Mike grommelle que c'est Livaï qui l'a cherché en premier, et qu'il se devait de sauver son honneur. Livaï, lui, rétorque que c'était la seule solution pour que Mike cesse de l'affubler de tous ces petits surnoms comme "nabot", "demi-portion" ou "rase-gazon". De vrais gosses, ma parole, je sais pas comment tu fais, Erwin...

Steffen pose une compresse sur le bras de Mike et il sursaute comme une fille qu'on pique. Livaï n'est pas plus glorieux avec ses taches de sang partout et gémit à chaque fois que Greta approche le linge. Mais je vois autre chose. Ils surjouent, ces deux-là ! Des bobos comme ça devraient pas provoquer ce genre de réaction ! Et effectivement, entre deux plaintes, c'est un fou rire qu'ils retiennent !

Erwin finit par s'en apercevoir aussi, et arrête de tourner en rond. Il se plante devant eux et leur demande solennellement si "cette histoire" est enfin réglée. Livaï dit qu'ils sont quittes et que le goût de la boue est enfin passé. Je comprends pas trop ce qu'il veut dire, mais Erwin a l'air de parfaitement piger, lui. Mike continue en affirmant que Livaï a brillamment vengé tous les hommes de petite taille qui sont nés depuis l'aube de l'humanité. Erwin approuve de la tête, et nos deux blessés cognent leur poing l'un contre l'autre en signe de réconciliation.

Alors, Erwin éclate de rire, à en faire trembler les planches du baraquement. Erwin rit de temps de temps et ne fait jamais semblant. C'est seulement à ce genre d'occasion qu'il cesse d'être le chef apparemment froid et distant que tout le monde pense qu'il est. Enfin, pas moi ; et eux non plus.

Livaï tend son visage bien sagement à Greta pour le faire nettoyer, et Mike cesse de rechigner à donner son bras à Steffen. Tout a l'air de bien se finir, ces deux-là seront opérationnels cet après-midi. Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'y aura plus jamais de bagarre entre eux...

Les deux meilleurs soldats du bataillon d'exploration sont maintenant aussi soudés que possible !


	223. CE QUE L'ETAT NOUS CACHE (juillet 844) Erwin Smith

La diligence de Trost se gare dans la cour et je me porte à la rencontre de nos visiteurs. Nile et le commandant Pixis, rien que cela. Je suppose que nous allons encore avoir de longues discussions autour d'un bon vin, à propos de l'avenir du bataillon. Elles ont lieu au moins deux fois par an. Si je réussis toujours à garder mon calme, le major est moins patient. Je ne doute pas que ce soit le motif de la venue de Nile, mais quant à Pixis, même si ses états de service sont irréprochables, il ne s'intéresse pas vraiment à la politique et les querelles entres factions l'ennuient. Il a dû profiter de la diligence de Nile pour venir nous saluer.

Je guide nos hôtes dans la grande salle où Mike et moi les aidons à monter leurs bagages. Les militaires se contentent de peu lorsqu'ils sont loin de chez eux ; nos locaux sont bien plus austère que ceux du centre, mais ils en ont l'habitude, et Dot Pixis nous complimente sur la propreté impeccable des lieux.

Mike répond que nous avons un nouveau service de nettoyage absolument sensationnel et il me fait un clin d'oeil discret. Je ne relève pas l'humour et emmène Pixis jusqu'à ses quartiers habituels. Il s'exclame de contentement en voyant la literie bien tenue, les meubles brillants et le sol récuré. Il y a même un vase de fleurs fraîches... Il nous ordonne de bien dire à cette merveilleuse femme de ménage à quel point il apprécie son attention. Bien sûr, nous n'y manquerons pas !

Je l'informe que le major est actuellement en patrouille avec de jeunes recrues et qu'il sera de retour dans l'après-midi. Nous le laissons s'installer et je conduis Nile un peu plus loin dans le couloir pour qu'il prenne ses aises. Sa chambre est également parfaite, Livaï n'a vraiment pas lésiné. Je crains que le budget alloué aux produits ménagers ne doive être augmenté d'ici à la fin du mois...

Nile n'est pas d'humeur à rester enfermé toute la matinée pour attendre Shadis. Il exige d'être conduit sur le terrain d'entraînement pour voir un peu comment se porte le moral des troupes ; mais aussi sans doute pour se remettre de bons souvenirs en mémoire. Le bataillon d'exploration est le seul à mener le types d'exercices des brigades d'entraînement au quotidien pour entretenir le physique et le mental des troupes.

Aussi, nous prenons des chevaux et nous dirigeons vers le champ d'exercice. Il y a des tests pratiques aujourd'hui, et je nous dirige vers la forêt. Ce faisant, nous longeons les pâturages réservés à nos montures, et jetons un oeil sur les cours d'arts martiaux. Nile voudra sûrement voir nos réserves, nos écuries, et juger de l'entretien de nos dispositifs. Tout ceci vaut très cher et en tant que commandant des brigades spéciales au service direct du roi, il doit s'assurer que l'argent de l'Etat est bien investi. Cela me fait mal de savoir que le bataillon se doit de rendre des comptes à son régiment... Je n'ai rien contre lui en particulier, mais le système est ainsi fait.

Et ce n'est sans doute pas ce que ce système fait de pire...

Nous arrivons aux abords de la forêt. Un groupe de jeunes cadets, encore en première année, se promène devant nous, les yeux levés pour tenter d'apercevoir les explorateurs confirmés qui voltigent au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils ne doivent pas avoir plus de treize ans... De temps en temps, un morceau de bourre tombe au sol tandis qu'un sifflement de gaz retentit. 

C'est Nanaba qui leur fait la visite. Elle est très patiente avec les jeunes et leur inspire confiance. Mais certains me montrent du doigt en chuchotant, et Nile me donne une bourrade en me disant que je suis déjà une célébrité pour eux. Tu crois ? Non, voilà la célébrité qui arrive.

Je reconnais les jets de gaz caractéristiques de sa technique tournoyante. Mais il va trop vite pour qu'on puisse l'apercevoir. Une véritable tornade nous frôle et sa force est si gigantesque que le titan de bois en tombe presque par terre. Les cadets se mettent à crier en regardant autour d'eux dans l'espoir de distinguer le soldat qui vient de se livrer à cet exploit. Je vais écourter leurs recherches en hurlant le nom de Livaï sous les arbres.

Livaï se pose sur le tronc d'un arbre au-dessus de nous en position verticale. Il détaille Nile des yeux, étonné de me trouver en compagnie d'un inconnu. Je fais de rapides présentations - Nile fronce les sourcils -, et je fais semblant de sermonner un peu Livaï sur sa propension à détruire le matériel. Il rétorque que de toute façon ses poupées sont en carton, et qu'il s'entraînerait bien mieux avec des titans d'acier. Les cadets émerveillés ouvrent de grands yeux en le voyant et Nanaba les emmène plus loin.

Je congédie Livaï en lui ordonnant de modérer sa force à l'entraînement, et de la conserver plutôt pour les expéditions. Il me salue et s'envole de nouveau pour vite disparaître entre les branches. Je surveille les réactions de Nile du coin de l'oeil. Il me semble surpris, non seulement par la force de Livaï mais aussi par son obéissance. Oui, Nile, être un criminel n'est pas une fatalité, il peut naître n'importe où de grands soldats. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, je lui fais remarquer qu'il devrait être fier que son régiment, par l'intermédiaire de ces deux soldats égarés dans les bas-fonds, ait permis l'avènement du meilleur soldat dont dispose l'humanité.

Il se retourne vers moi, visiblement choqué, et me demande si je crois vraiment ce que je viens de dire. Oui, Nile, je le crois. Les brigades spéciales m'ont rendu un grand service ! Et il ne le dira sans doute jamais, mais je suis sûr que Livaï pense la même chose...


	224. CE QUE L'ETAT NOUS CACHE (juillet 844) Nile Dork

Pixis est bien joyeux. Après quelques verres dans le nez, il lui arrive de se laisser aller. Shadis n'est guère plus frais ; je suppose que se souler lui permet d'oublier un peu tous ses tracas.

Je ne suis pas ici de gaieté de coeur. Si le bataillon nous apportait de véritables résultats positifs, j'en serais pas là. C'est moi qui ait le rôle du méchant à chaque fois... C'est moi qui doit m'assurer que le budget alloué au bataillon est utile jusqu'au dernier sou, et juger si tout cela doit être revu à la baisse. Ca m'embête, c'est pas à moi de faire ces trucs-là. Pixis a une tendresse particulière pour les explorateurs, il leur fera jamais de reproche ; et puis, contrairement à moi, il en a déjà fait partie, donc il connaît la chanson...

Shadis lâche un rot, les joues empourprées, mais Erwin reste digne, comme toujours. Il semble impossible de le rendre ivre. Il l'emportait toujours en concours de beuverie du temps des brigades. C'est à peine s'il transpire... Pourtant, ce vin de Krolva, c'est du lourd ! Je me sens un peu parti... 

Keith reprend un peu ses esprits et me demande solennellement s'ils ont une chance de repartir en expédition avant la fin de l'année. Je lui réponds qu'elles se sont pas mal enchaînées ces derniers temps, grâce à leur travail de démarchage. Mais il y a peu de chance que l'Etat finance une autre expédition de sitôt... A moins qu'Erwin n'arrive à tirer le gros lot niveau donations. Je sais que c'est lui qui gère ça.

Je le regarde à la dérobée. Il n'apprécie pas particulièrement de frayer avec les grands de ce monde, il n'a jamais été un aristocrate. Mais il est prêt à pas mal de sacrifices pour le bataillon, et il donne de sa personne. Shadis baille en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise et confirme que sans Erwin, le bataillon serait dans la merde. Je saisis le soupçon d'énervement dans sa voix ; ce n'est pas dû au vin...

Je fais remarquer à Shadis qu'il devrait lui aussi honorer quelques soirées mondaines de sa présence, au lieu de tout refiler à Erwin. Il me répond qu'Erwin sait y faire, et que c'est pas tout son rayon. Et que si les gens finissent par penser que c'est lui le major du bataillon, et bien, pourquoi pas... Les langues se délient... Shadis envisage de laisser tomber ? Ou bien il est réellement saoul ?

Erwin coupe son supérieur pour affirmer que le bataillon ne peut se restreindre à des questions d'argent ; que sa mission est trop importante pour que des préoccupations si terre à terre continuent de l'entraver. Que tant que les secrets et les mystères entourant les titans n'auront pas été découverts, les expéditions continueront, quoi qu'il en coûte, qu'il s'agisse d'argent ou de vies humaines. Et bien, tu dis ça avec une telle assurance...

Il est clair que son discours est celui d'un chef. Je l'ai déjà entendu maintes fois... et même davantage. Je sais quel est son but. Il regarde tous les laquais du gouvernement comme de potentiels traîtres prêts à le vendre au moindre mot de trop... Me voit-il comme ça, moi aussi ? Si j'avais voulu dénoncer ses théories hérétiques, je l'aurais fait dès mon intégration dans les brigades spéciales. Malgré mon statut, j'estime que chacun a le droit de penser ce qu'il veut. Tant que cela ne trouble pas la paix sociale... et les intérêts d'Erwin ont toujours convergé avec ceux du bataillon. Donc que puis-je dire à Erwin ?

Que le gouvernement cache lui aussi des secrets inavouables sur le passé, et les raisons de notre situation ? Qu'il sait à propos des titans des choses jamais dites officiellement ? Ca ne serait pas nouveau pour lui, ces convictions sont les siennes depuis longtemps. Mais que sais-je de tout cela ? Je ne suis qu'un fonctionnaire soumis comme lui aux ordres venant d'en haut. Je dois mon allégeance au roi et jusqu'à ce que j'ai une bonne raison de m'en détourner, cela restera mon travail.

J'ai une famille à charge, Erwin. Alors, ta croisade, tu la mèneras sans moi. Essaie juste de pas en faire trop, ça me ferait mal de devoir t'arrêter un jour... Quant au fameux Livaï, c'est ton affaire maintenant. Mais s'il te pose problème un jour, il ira au trou, crois-moi.

Je me lève de table - Pixis est déjà en train de ronfler de contentement - et Erwin m'accompagne à la porte. Il l'ouvre et derrière, adossé au mur d'en face, se tient Livaï, les bras croisés et une jambe repliée, visiblement en attente. Erwin ne semble pas surpris de le voir. Mais moi, il me met mal à l'aise. Erwin a beau dire, il a vraiment l'air d'un truand, et la lumière des torches le rend encore plus patibulaire...

Je garde contenance, tout en ne pouvant m'empêcher de me dire qu'il écoutait notre conversation...

Erwin me précède dans le couloir jusqu'à ma chambre. Avant de me détourner de Livaï pour le suivre, celui-ci fait un curieux geste. Il indique ses yeux de ses deux doigts puis les pointe sur moi ! J'y crois pas, c'est une menace ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ?! Je recule en transpirant et en appelant Erwin pour qu'il m'attende. Je me garde bien de faire allusion à ce qui vient de se passer, mais... par sainte Rose, c'est comme s'il avait pu lire dans mes pensées !

Erwin, apprends à ton roquet à bien se tenir devant ses supérieurs ! Ce genre de chose n'est pas tolérable ! C'est ce que j'ai envie de lui crier, mais je ravale mon indignation...


	225. CE QUE L'ETAT NOUS CACHE (juillet 844) Livaï

Jour de relâche, pas d'entraînement ; et comme d'habitude, je vais en profiter pour tout astiquer. De toute façon, si je le faisais pas, on vivrait constamment sous la poussière. A commencer par le bureau du chef. Je sais pas comment il peut bosser avec de la saleté autour de lui. On peut rien faire de bien dans ces conditions.

Avant ça, je donne un coup de main pour décharger les caisses de provisions qui viennent d'arriver. Je les emmène sans problème dans la réserve et les gars qui soufflent et suent sous le poids me jettent des regards apeurés. Je me suis habitué à ça ; dans les bas-fonds, c'était pareil. Ils doivent se dire que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez moi. Je me demande si Mike, Greta et Steffen pensent la même chose ou s'ils s'en foutent. Erwin a l'air de pas y faire attention, j'aime autant. J'en ai un peu marre qu'on m'observe comme une bête curieuse. Ajoutons à cela mes performances au combat, et ils pourraient tous donner l'impression que je tombe du ciel...

Il m'arrive de me poser là-dessus et de me demander pourquoi j'ai l'air si différent... Quelque part, quand Mike me charriait et s'amusait à me rabaisser, ça me faisait oublier tout ça. Je devenais un simple soldat comme les autres. Mais ça dure jamais longtemps ; il suffit que quelqu'un me montre du doigt ou qu'une fille timide essaie de m'adresser la parole pour comprendre que j'ai d'ores et déjà un statut spécial. Et comme en plus je fais partie de l'escouade la plus en vue du bataillon, ça arrange rien.

Je fais avec. Ou bien je me change les idées. J'attrape un balai, une éponge, une époussette, une serpillère et un seau, et je transporte tout ça jusqu'à la cour. Le temps de remplir le seau, et je suis déjà dans les escaliers en route pour le bureau d'Erwin. Je sais pas s'il y est, mais en tout cas, il devra sortir ; ça doit bien faire deux semaines que je suis pas passé, donc il ira lire ses dossiers dans la salle commune le temps que je finisse. J'ai remarqué la dernière fois la couche de poussière sur les meubles et les traces de bottes crottées... Intolérable...

Je frappe et personne ne répond. Tant mieux, ça m'évitera de le virer. J'entre et referme la porte derrière moi. C'est dingue, j'ai l'impression d'être cerné par la saleté... Pourtant, Erwin est plutôt propre comparé aux autres. Mes exigences doivent être trop élevées, comme le dit la binoclarde. Je m'en fous ; je relève mes manches, attache mes cheveux avec un torchon propre et place le foulard de maman devant mon visage. D'abord la poussière. Et ranger le bureau. Je me permettrais pas de toucher à ses autres affaires - comme si je l'avais pas déjà fait -, mais son bureau doit être nickel. Son divan aussi, vu le nombre de culs sales qui s'y posent chaque jour...

Il laisse toujours traîner sa dernière tasse de thé, c'est pas propre, ça attire les bestioles. Je la mets de côté pour la laver plus tard à la cambuse. Au moins, il y a pas de vermine, les murs de la forteresse sont sains. Je range sa pile de dossiers en cours dans son tiroir - je remarque celui qui est fermé à clef - et je prépare l'époussette. Je la passe sur toutes les surfaces à ma portée ; heureusement il y en pas que je ne peux atteindre. Y a rien qui me met plus en rogne que les nids de merde impossibles à atteindre.

Voilà, toute la poussière est tombée, je passe le chiffon sur les surfaces pour les faire reluire, et malmène un peu le divan avachi pour lui redonner une forme acceptable. je vais pouvoir passer le balai et la serpillère. J'en profite pour jeter un oeil dehors. Erwin a une belle vue sur le terrain d'entraînement. Est-ce qu'il nous matait quand on s'entraînait, tous les trois ? Oui, sans doute. Une belle vue... et des vitres bien crades aussi. Je passerais un coup dessus à la fin.

Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi je me démène comme ça... Je sais pas, l'idée qu'il puisse crécher tous les jours dans la saloperie me met mal à l'aise... Si tout est propre, il sera de bonne humeur, voilà tout. Même s'il l'est la plupart du temps... Il me fait parfois flipper quand il me regarde fixement avant de me demander quelque chose, mais je rechigne jamais à le faire. J'ai l'impression de lui devoir ça, comme une dette... Je me demande ce que je dois rembourser au fond, et si la dette imaginaire sera un jour comblée. Il ne m'a rien demandé d'autre que d'être son subordonné... mais je ressens le besoin de faire plus, c'est comme ça.

Je m'assois un moment sur son fauteuil, les pieds surélevés en attendant que ça sèche. Je sais pas combien de temps a pu s'écouler, mais je me sens un peu partir... Ca m'arrive rarement, d'avoir des coups de barre. Je boirais bien un thé, mais les réserves doivent être vides. Apparemment, suite à la discussion que les gradés ont eu entre eux, le budget du bataillon risque d'être revu à la baisse. Bon sang... Comme si on était pas déjà sous-équipés ! On devrait avoir droit de boire du thé, bordel ! Pourquoi c'est si cher ?! Ce sont que des feuilles !

Je saute sur mes pieds et mon regard se pose sur la bibliothèque, près de la porte. Je l'avais oubliée, celle-là ! Je l'ai même pas époussetée ! Je dois avoir une fuite au cerveau aujourd'hui, c'est pas possible ! C'est le manque de thé ! Ouais, c'est sûrement ça ! Je commence à balayer les étagère avec mon plumeau mais je constate - encore une fois - que ces damnés rayonnages sont trop hauts pour moi. Et puis... oui, il est toujours là, le volume du " _Royaume des Trois Déesses_ " que j'ai pas lu. Greta m'a bien dit qu'on pouvait se servir, non ?

Mais je peux pas l'atteindre. Pourquoi cette grande p... Erwin range ses livres si haut !? J'ai beau m'étirer sur toute ma hauteur, y a rien à faire. Fais chier, je veux ce bouquin, il me fait de l'oeil depuis trop longtemps ! Je regarde autour de moi et avise le fauteuil d'Erwin. Je pourrais monter dessus, et... Non, je vais le saloper avec mes bottes ! Et si je les retirais...

Je me fais suer à les enlever, et tire le fauteuil vers la bibliothèque. Mmh, il est plutôt bas sur pieds, pourvu que ce soit suffisant... Je monte dessus, et... putain, j'y crois pas, il me manque deux centimètres ! Allez, Livaï, fais un effort, t'y es presque...

C'est alors qu'on entre dans la pièce...


	226. CE QUE L'ETAT NOUS CACHE (juillet 844) Erwin Smith #2

Je suis plongé dans le compte-rendu de la dernière réunion parlementaire. Comme je m'y attendais, les fonds alloués au bataillon ont été sabrés, même les salaires des soldats... Leur but est clairement de démotiver les cadets. A ce train-là, le bataillon n'aura pas reconstitué ses rangs avant un moment.

Je marche dans les couloirs du bâtiment administratif, concentré, indifférent aux individus que je croise sur ma route. Les salauds... ils prétendent ne pas vouloir payer davantage parce que les expéditions ne sont pas assez nombreuses et ne donnent rien... Mais en diminuant notre budget, ils nous empêchent de partir en expédition ! C'est un cercle vicieux... Aucune généreuse donation ne pourra compenser ça ; pas tout de suite du moins... Il faut redoubler d'effort. La carrière de pierre découverte par Hanji a donné bon espoir à notre mécène qui s'intéresse aux produits miniers. Si nous pouvions y retourner et ramener des échantillons, cela nous ferait avancer...

La seule solution serait de monter une expédition discrète, avec peu d'hommes, les meilleurs, qui accepteraient de risquer leur vie pour une paie de misère. Mon escouade sera sans doute de la partie, mais ce serait trop peu... Quoiqu'il en coûte, nous devons repartir dès que possible. J'utiliserai mes propres fonds s'il le faut... l'héritage de mon père...

J'ouvre la porte de mon bureau et je la sens buter contre quelque chose. Immédiatement une plainte étouffée se fait entendre et je contourne le battant pour me retrouver face à Livaï, en équilibre précaire sur mon fauteuil et apparemment occupé à attraper quelque chose sur la plus haute étagère. Il manque de tomber sur le côté et se met à grogner en sourdine en sautant par terre. Il n'a plus ses bottes... Qu'est-ce que ?...

Il n'attend pas que je lui pose des questions et m'assène d'une traite qu'il était en train de nettoyer la bibliothèque quand je suis entré et que j'ai bien failli le faire voler à travers la pièce. J'avise sa dégaine, l'état des lieux et comprends qu'il dit vrai. Mais son époussette est sur mon bureau... J'y pose mes papiers et lui demande s'il veut de l'aide pour l'étagère. J'ai déjà remarqué que rien ne le met de meilleure humeur que la vision d'un camarade en train de lui donner un coup de main. A condition de bien le faire, évidemment.

Je balaie donc nonchalamment l'étagère du haut - sous son regard admiratif - et remarque qu'un des volumes est à moitié sorti. Je n'ai pas touché à cette série depuis des lustres, j'en déduis donc que c'était le véritable motif de son escalade. Je lui rends son époussette et lui demande sérieusement si ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il a l'air gêné et ne répond rien, donc je lui tends le livre. Il le prend, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'y aller de mon commentaire.

Greta m'a dit que tu aimais lire. Ne fais pas cette tête, j'ai le droit de trouver étonnant que tu saches lire ! Si tu le voulais, tu n'avais qu'à me le demander au lieu de te livrer à des acrobaties ! C'est dangereux sans dispositif ! Voyons, lequel c'est ? Ah, le " _Royaume des Trois Déesses_ ". Moui, c'est un bon début si tu veux savoir comment marche notre monde ; et si la version du gouvernement te suffit, bien sûr. Mais laisse-moi te dire que si c'est la vérité qui t'intéresse, tu ne trouveras rien là-dedans.

Il me regarde sans comprendre et me révèle qu'il a commencé à lire cette série il y a des années, qu'il en avait trouvé les premiers tomes au marché noir ; qu'il ne comprend pas toujours tous les mots qui s'y trouvent mais que ça reste distrayant à lire. Distrayant ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le mot que j'emploierai ! Certains ouvrages sont bien plus intéressants...

Je semble avoir éveillé sa curiosité. Je ne sais pas si... Je ne peux parler de certaines choses avec n'importe qui. Mis à part Mike, personne ne sait que je les possède ; et Nile aussi, même s'il a peut-être oublié... Mais Livaï n'est pas n'importe qui. Il est peut-être trop tôt encore... mais j'ai l'impression de pouvoir lui faire confiance... 

Dois-je me lancer et le faire entrer dans le cénacle très fermé auquel appartiennent seulement quelques personnes à l'intérieur des Murs ? Si je me trompe, et qu'il me dénonce aux autorités, je serais le seul fautif... Comme la première fois... Mais Livaï n'a aucune raison de faire ça ; il a même toutes les raisons du monde de détester le gouvernement, avec son passé...

Autant de raisons que moi... 

Mais, il y a seulement quelques mois, il était encore mon ennemi juré. Alors pourquoi je me mets en danger ? Oui, pourquoi suis-je prêt à l'encourir ?... Je n'en sais rien...

Je ne suis pas obligé de tout lui dire. Juste le rendre attentif, générer des questionnements... Il est intelligent, je peux le laisser faire les rapprochements lui-même... En fait, je crois tout simplement que je meure d'envie de partager ça avec lui. L'oeil d'une personne ayant vécu toute sa vie sous terre aura une perception peut-être différente, plus affûtée... Il est étrange que ce soit à lui que j'envisage de dévoiler une partie de mes secrets, alors que cette idée ne m'a jamais effleuré au sujet de Greta et Steffen... Peut-être que je le crois suffisamment fort pour encaisser...

Je mets ma main sur son épaule et lui propose de repasser par ici après l'heure du dîner. Oui, je sais pour le couvre-feu, mais tu auras droit à une dérogation. Je préfère qu'on soit tranquilles... pour éviter les yeux et les oreilles indiscrètes. A son expression, je devine qu'il se fait des idées ; ma main sur son épaule pourrait être mal interprétée, et une invitation tardive également... Je reprends contenance et une attitude moins décontractée, en toussotant. Hum, n'imagine pas des trucs louches, c'est pour parler de choses sérieuses. Et il y aura du thé noir. J'ai réussi à en trouver une boîte qui restait en réserve. Ca te dit ?

Son visage s'illumine alors et il hoche la tête avec plaisir. Je respire de nouveau librement. Il m'indique quand même que mes fenêtres sont sales et qu'il n'a pas fini de les nettoyer. Et bien, si cela compte tant pour toi, fais-le. Je m'en voudrais de t'en priver !

Je replace le fauteuil derrière le bureau, m'y assois et laisse Livaï continuer son ménage. Il a posé le livre qu'il a emprunté sur le côté en attendant. Une bien belle fable... Discrètement, mon regard se porte sur mon tiroir fermé à clef. Son contenu, dissimulé dans le bureau d'un fonctionnaire d'Etat, pourrait à lui seul me valoir la prison. Je sais que je prends un risque en voulant mettre Livaï dans le secret ; un risque que j'ai déjà pris jadis sans le savoir. Seul mon jeune âge m'a évité un sort fatal. Mais aujourd'hui, je le fais en connaissance de cause.

J'espère tellement ne pas me tromper sur toi, Livaï...


	227. CE QUE L'ETAT NOUS CACHE... (juillet 844) Greta Elfriede

Même si Livaï est de relâche aujourd'hui, il traîne quand même avec nous. Faut dire qu'il n'a nulle part où aller... Il se fiche de pas être payé, il dit que ça l'occupe de toute façon.

Comme le bataillon est désoeuvré en ce moment, les explorateurs ont été réquisitionnés pour filer un coup de main à la garnison. Nous sommes donc à Shiganshina pour la journée. Comme c'est jour de marché, on patrouille dans les rues pour s'assurer que tout va bien. Mais je me sens pas tranquille... On nous lance des regards furieux, et tout à l'heure, un gamin a même jeté un caillou sur Steffen.

J'ai l'impression que ça n'en finira jamais... J'ai abandonné l'idée que les civils puissent un jour réellement apprécier le travail que nous fournissons. L'insigne que nous portons nous condamne à ce genre de traitement. Quand je vois les membres de la garnison passer leur vie à boire et jouer aux cartes, je me dis que c'est pas juste. Même s'ils ont aussi leur part de quolibets, au moins on peut dire qu'ils sont justifiés.

Nous approchons du poste de garde. Hannes est en train de dormir, les pieds sur un muret et la chaise en équilibre. Ce mec m'horripile... Ils feraient quoi sans nous, là ?! Livaï s'énerve aussi et plaque la chaise sur le sol violemment, ce qui réveille Hannes. Il sursaute et gesticule en demandant ce qui se passe, s'il faut ouvrir les portes, ou quoi. Non, mon vieux, c'est juste pour vous faire remarquer que c'est pas parce qu'on est là qu'on doit faire votre boulot à votre place !

En plus, c'est d'un ennui. Je préfèrerais une bonne bataille plutôt que de subir ces heures interminables avant le retour. Le soleil a commencé à baisser, mais il reste encore un peu de temps avant qu'ont soit officiellement libérés.

Livaï jette un oeil dans le poste et constate que le sol est jonché de bouteilles vides et d'emballages de nourriture. Il fronce le nez, secoue la tête et s'apprête à y mettre bon ordre, mais je l'arrête juste à temps ; si tu t'y mets maintenant, on va y passer la soirée, c'est hors de question, je te connais !

Livaï se reprend et hoche la tête, en murmurant qu'il a un truc prévu ce soir et qu'il doit pas le louper. On s'assoit tous les deux sur un banc et Livaï oublie le désordre du poste de garde un moment. Ah bon, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Il me répond que c'est un secret et que ça me regarde pas. Mmh, ça a l'air privé... T'as un rencard ? Allez, tu peux me le dire ! Mais il reste muet et pose sa main sur mon visage pour que je cesse de l'interroger.

Il ne me semble pas qu'il ait lié des relations particulières en dehors de l'escouade. Il y a bien chef Hanji qui loupe pas une occasion de lui faire la conversation, mais à part ça... Les regards appuyés qu'on lui lance ne manquent pas, pourtant. Ils peuvent être tous interprétés différemment, mais dans le tas, il doit bien y en avoir qui attendent quelque chose de lui... Il est devenu une petite célébrité dans le bataillon, et forcément, ça attire les gens.

Il a peut-être rendez-vous avec quelqu'un et ne veut pas qu'on le sache... J'ai bien envie de savoir... Mais quand Livai a décidé de cacher quelque chose, c'est dur d'aller plus loin ; il peut rester des heures sans parler s'il veut, et il arrive très bien à vous ignorer. Je vais pas insister, il sera en rogne pour le reste de la journée. Si on allait plutôt rejoindre Mike et Steff ? Ils doivent déambuler dans le marché.

On se remet à marcher vers le nord, quand on tombe sur une bagarre, dans une petite ruelle à l'écart. Apparemment un marchand a des problèmes avec de mauvais payeurs... Le pauvre homme est adossé au mur, les mains en avant pour se protéger, et le rustre le menace avec un bout de bois. Ca va être pour nous, Livaï. Je me précipite en avant pour désarmer le bandit et lui tord le bras dans le dos. Il se met à râler en prétendant que le marchand lui doit de l'argent. Je lui rétorque que c'est pas mon affaire, et que si vous avez un différend, il vous faut régler ça avec la loi, et pas en le tabassant. 

Des mains se posent sur moi et essaient de me faire lâcher prise. J'entends des rires gras et une voix me murmure à l'oreille que le bataillon ferait bien de s'occuper de nourrir les titans au lieu de se mêler des affaires des braves gens. Je serre les dents et m'apprête à lui balancer mon coude dans le ventre, quand je vois Livaï arriver au pas de charge et décocher un coup de genou dans l'estomac de mon assaillant. J'en profite pour neutraliser ma cible une bonne fois en l'assommant contre le mur d'en face. T'as cru que j'étais une faible femme, sale type ?! Puis Livaï met hors de combat un deuxième gars à la gueule cassée en le frappant au cou du plat de la main. Un autre se jette sur lui pour le plaquer au mur, et pendant un instant, il me semble avoir réussi...

Mais Livaï lui colle un coup de tête dans le visage puis un coup de pied entre les jambes et le type s'affaisse, le nez éclaté et les couilles en purée. 

Mince, Livaï, tu sais y faire ! Faudrait trouver un moyen d'entraver ceux-là. Voyons, ils sont trois. Reste ici pour les surveiller, je vais chercher Hannes. Il aura au moins fait quelque chose d'utile aujourd'hui. Je cours vers le poste en criant qu'on a besoin de menottes et les gardes rappliquent pour voir ce qui se passe. Nous tombons sur Livaï, assis sur le torse du type à la sale gueule, tandis que les deux autres rampent par terre, l'un se tenant la gueule en sang, et l'autre se massant les couilles en gémissant. Le marchand est à genoux à côté de lui et semble l'abreuver de remerciements admiratifs.

Même s'il est à moitié bourré, Hannes sait reconnaître du travail bien fait. Bon, les gars, on vous les laisse. Livaï et moi, on a d'autres bonnes gens à sauver ! Livaï se relève tandis que les gardes menottent les bandits et, accrochée à son bras, fière de moi, je me mets vraiment à la recherche de Mike et Steffen.


	228. CE QUE L'ETAT NOUS CACHE... (juillet 844) Erwin Smith #3

J'ai passé le reste de la journée à me demander comment j'allais aborder le sujet. Commencer par le " _Royaume des Trois Déesses_ " est une bonne idée. Espérons que Livaï en ait des souvenirs assez précis... Je sais que je peux encore reculer et inventer une excuse pour l'avoir convoqué si tard, mais ce serait lui manquer de respect...

Le parfum du thé embaume la pièce. Il va adorer ça. Cela fait un moment que nous n'avons pas pu en boire. Alors que j'en suis à fouiller dans ma poche pour trouver ma clef, j'entends des coups discrets contre la porte. Je déglutis, ouvre la porte et Livaï s'y glisse à pas de loup, comme s'il craignait d'être suivi. Je regarde dans le couloir derrière lui, ne vois personne et referme la porte en la verrouillant. Il me confie que Greta s'est montrée suspicieuse et qu'il a fait en sorte de s'assurer qu'elle ne le suive pas. Il a pris ma prudence au pied de la lettre !

Il fait très chaud dehors, alors il a laissé tomber la veste. Il s'affale sans grâce dans le divan et hume l'odeur qui émane de la cafetière. Je reste près du bureau, la main sur ma poche, et prenant mon courage à deux mains, me décide à verser le thé dans deux tasses. Il me regarde faire - d'habitude, il préfère le faire lui-même - et attend que je m'exprime. Comme je me fais attendre, il montre son impatience en soupirant bruyamment et en tapotant son genou de ses doigts. Alors je place devant lui le premier volume du " _Royaume des Trois Déesses_ " et lui demande ce qu'il en a pensé. Il me répond qu'il a lu celui-là il y a longtemps... Je le questionne alors franchement.

Te souviens-tu de ce qu'on raconte au sujet des Murs et de nos ancêtres dans cette histoire ? Il me répond qu'il se rappelle vaguement que nos ancêtres ont construit les Murs pour se protéger des titans il y a environ cent ans. Oui, et avant ça ? Il reste interdit, se gratte le menton et affirme ne pas s'en souvenir. Ce n'est pas étonnant, Livaï. Ce livre ne le dit pas. En fait, il fait l'impasse sur pas mal de choses et tout le reste est probablement faux.

Livaï lève les yeux vers moi de dessus le rebord de sa tasse, puis la repose en me demandant où je veux en venir. J'ouvre le livre à une page cornée et lui montre un passage. Regarde, il n'est fait aucune mention de l'endroit d'où sont venus nos ancêtres, ni pourquoi les titans les pourchassaient. Cela me paraît pourtant des éléments indispensable pour commencer, tu ne crois pas ? Non, dans ce récit, notre histoire commence à partir des Murs. Maintenant, réfléchis : comment les Murs ont été construits ?

Il se penche et parcours quelques lignes ; quand il se redresse, il est forcé de constater que ce n'est pas mentionné. Effectivement. Encore un élément manquant. Etrange, tu ne trouves pas ? Si les auteurs de ces livres savaient que les humains ont construit les Murs, ils semblaient ignorer comment ils s'y sont pris. Et c'est un mystère. As-tu une idée de la réponse ?

Il roule des yeux, et me confie que la première fois qu'il a vu les Murs, il s'est posé la question. Qu'il trouvait proprement incroyable que de simples humains aient pu y arriver. Précisément. Il est impensable que des humains en fuite, sans moyens technologiques, sans matériaux, sans plan, et de plus pourchassés par des créatures assoiffées de sang, aient pu bâtir une telle enceinte. Je vais même affirmer autre chose : à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, nous en serions toujours incapables. Pourquoi un livre d'histoire passerait sous silence de telles informations selon toi ?

Je marche vers le bureau, m'y adosse et regarde Livaï. Il se lève lui aussi et arpente la pièce de long en large, les sourcils froncés. Il s'arrête et me répond solennellement que c'est sûrement parce que les Murs ont été érigés d'une autre façon, et qu'on ne veut pas que ça se sache. Bien, tu me suis. Tu as des idées sur les méthodes de construction ? N'essaie pas de trouver, il existe des tas de théories. Mais le plus étrange, c'est le temps que ça demanderait. Dans le " _Royaume des Trois Déesses_ ", les Murs semblent presque littéralement sortir de terre dans un laps de temps très court. Et il est inimaginable que les titans aient attendu tranquillement que leurs proies se barricadent. 

Concrètement, les Murs ne peuvent avoir été érigés en si peu de temps et en présence des titans. Soit les Murs ont été construits pendant des années et dans ce cas, ils ne l'ont pas été pour nous protéger des titans ; soit ils l'ont été très rapidement, mais pas par nous... 

J'ai réellement capté son attention cette fois. Ses yeux sont écarquillés, ses pupilles dilatées et la curiosité se lit sur son visage. Tu te demandes qui a bien pu les bâtir ? Je vais te décevoir mais je n'en sais rien. Pas encore. Mais je pense que le gouvernement le sait et ne le dit pas. Et je ne sais pas non plus pour quelle raison... C'est comme s'ils couvraient quelqu'un... Livaï prend le livre et le retourne dans ses mains. Il me demande qui sont les trois déesses dont parle la série ; Maria, Rose et Sina, qui ont donné leurs noms aux Murs. C'est aussi un mystère, qui aurait dû être élucidé dans cet ouvrage. De multiples auteurs ont apporté leur concours à son écriture, mais peut-être y avait-il parmi eux... quelqu'un qui en savait plus long ou qui a voulu laisser des indices pour découvrir la vérité. Ces trois déesses sont sans doute des éléments importants de notre histoire, car on les a choisies pour le titre. Et pourtant, aucun tome ne parle d'elles. 

Livaï me demande quel intérêt aurait le gouvernement a cacher la vérité. Quel serait leur intérêt à nous garder dans les Murs plutôt que de nous laisser découvrir les vastes terres ? Une telle question m'étonne venant de lui. Toi, Livaï, qui a vécu doublement enfermé toute ta vie, tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi les grands pontes faisaient tout leur possible pour vous garder en bas ? Il cherche la juste réponse et me rétorque que c'est parce que ce sont de gros enfoirés qui ne pensent qu'à leur bide et à leurs sales tronches. Cela me fait rire. Il y a peut-être un peu de ça, mais essaie encore. Il me sort d'autres prétextes : peur de la délinquance, de la maladie, d'être envahi, désir de ne pas partager l'espace, et les chances de réussite... Tout ceci est vrai, mais il y a une autre raison, peut-être finalement la plus valable de toutes : le contrôle, Livaï. Ce qui plaît aux élites, c'est de contrôler les masses. Et je sais qu'ils ont un moyen pour ce faire.

Notre société stagne depuis des années. Tout ce que nous possédons et connaissons semblent dater de cent ans, et depuis plus rien. Et ils font taire les gens, Livaï ; ceux qui parlent trop et se posent des questions. Ils les font exécuter.

Ici, Livaï croise les bras et me demande comment je le sais, si j'en suis sûr. Je ne peux aller plus loin sur cette voie, mais... je lui assure que je sais que c'est vrai. Je n'ai pas de preuves à lui donner, pas maintenant, alors je le conjure de me croire. Il se détend et affirme qu'il me fait confiance là-dessus. Je n'ai pas de mots pour exprimer à quel point cela me réjouit...

Livaï résume l'affaire en quelques mots : l'Etat garde secrètes des informations concernant notre passé, et fait en sorte que ceux qui se montrent trop fouineurs disparaissent. C'est tout à fait ça. Mais je crois qu'il existe une certaine catégorie de gens dont on peut dire qu'ils détiennent une parcelle de cette vérité, même si je n'adhère pas à leur croyance. Il se tape le poing dans la main et cite le culte des Murs. Tu en as entendu parler ? On dit que c'est une nouvelle religion - dont les adeptes ne nous apprécient guère d'ailleurs -, mais je soupçonne ce culte d'être bien plus vieux que ça et de détenir des informations. Ils vénèrent les Murs comme des divinités, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui nous ramène aux trois déesses. Elles font ouvertement partie de leur doctrine. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'ils savent des choses... ils protègent un secret...

Livaï remplit de nouveau nos tasses et me tend la mienne. Je la porte à ma bouche machinalement et laisse le liquide tiède et amer envahir ma bouche. Il sirote le sien également, et pendant deux minutes, nous restons face à face à regarder dans le vague, afin de digérer notre discussion. Je le laisse briser le silence. Il souhaite savoir ce que je pense des terres inconnues ; ce que je pense qu'il y a là-bas, de l'autre côté de l'horizon. Je constate que c'est une question qu'il voulait sans doute me poser depuis longtemps, car il l'a prononcée d'une voix douce, basse, presque fatiguée.

J'attrape la clef dans ma poche et ouvre mon tiroir. Je porte toujours cette clef sur moi par précaution. J'étale devant ses yeux des ouvrages à présent rares. Je l'informe que les autres exemplaires ont probablement disparu, détruits par l'Etat pour hérésie. Hérésie, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Une façon de penser qui ne plaît pas aux puissants. Personne ne sait que je possède ces livres. La plupart appartenaient à mon père, et j'en ai hérité.

Il m'observe et s'apprête à me dire quelque chose mais mon visage fermé semble l'en dissuader. Il reporte son attention sur les livres. J'en ouvre un pour lui, mon préféré ; celui où l'on voit des baleines. Il ne revient pas des dessins et des gravures contenus dans l'ouvrage. Il le prend dans ses mains et retourne s'assoir dans le divan, le nez collé sur la page ; il a presque l'air d'un enfant à qui on raconte une belle histoire. Je prends place à côté de lui et lui explique ce qu'il voit.

Ici, il est dit qu'il existe une étendue d'eau salée à perte de vue, qu'on appelle océan, dans laquelle nagent des poissons aussi gigantesques que des titans. Regarde à quoi ils ressemblent ! Ils sont fantastiques, non ? On appelle ça des baleines. Il y en a encore d'autres aussi gros, qui vivent dans l'océan. Il est très profond, si profond paraît-il que même les Murs s'y enfonceraient !

Je tourne une page et nous voici quelque part ailleurs. Ceci est un désert, constitué de sable très fin battu par les vents. Cela ressemble un peu à l'océan, cependant ce ne sont pas des vagues, mais des dunes. Et ici, regarde, un espace entièrement fait de plaques de glace qui glissent sur l'eau ! Il y a encore...

Livaï m'interrompt soudainement et me questionne sur l'identité de l'auteur de ce livre. A-t-il vraiment vu ces choses ou bien les a-t-il inventées ? Comme tu peux le constater, ces ouvrages sont anonymes, personne ne sait qui les a fabriqués. Peut-être ne sont-ils pas l'oeuvre d'un seul homme, mais de plusieurs, comme une somme de sagesse collective ancienne, vois-tu ? Nos ancêtres ont peut-être vus ces choses autrefois et leurs souvenirs seraient restés vivaces parmi quelques-uns, qui les aurait transmis à leurs descendants. Réfléchis, Livaï, tout cela est bien trop précis pour être inventé ! Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi les aurait-on détruits ? Les fables ne sont pas interdites. S'ils ont disparu c'est parce que leur contenu gênait ; il amène les gens à rêver, à imaginer, à vouloir sortir par tous les moyens pour savoir si tout cela est vrai ! Ils veulent nous garder ici, tu comprends ? C'est pourquoi le bataillon est un sujet de discorde. Tant que des éléments progressistes hauts placés auront le désir de sortir à l'extérieur, quelle que soit leurs raisons, le bataillon continuera. Mais si la flamme s'éteint, nous ne saurons jamais rien... Livaï, c'est inconcevable.

Tu comprends à présent pourquoi le bataillon doit survivre, pourquoi je fais tout pour qu'il reste en activité ?

Il accepte mon opinion et se replonge dans la contemplation des images. Nous restons ainsi un moment, l'un à côté de l'autre, dans une intimité rassurante, oublieux de ce monde factice qui nous entoure et uniquement tournés vers tous les autres mondes possibles. La lumière des bougies allumées plus tôt vacille à peine et nous enveloppe dans une chaleur sécurisante. Livaï me pose de temps en temps une question et j'y réponds du mieux possible, en assumant mon ignorance. J'aime l'idée que je suis en train de lui communiquer quelque chose de précieux, comme mon père l'a fait avec moi... et je suis heureux de voir que tout cela l'intéresse aussi, qu'il y prend plaisir et n'hésite plus à se confier à moi.

La théière est bientôt vide et la nuit bien avancée. Livaï envisage de me quitter à présent et je pense avoir dit tout ce que je devais. Je me sens plus léger maintenant, comme si un peu du fardeau que je porte depuis longtemps venait de passer en partie sur ses épaules. Il fait le geste de prendre le livre de mon père avec les belles images, mais il se ravise. Evidemment, il est hors de question que ces ouvrages quittent cette pièce. Je sais qu'il a très envie de les regarder encore mais cela serait trop risqué. Tu le sais, Livaï, cette connaissance nous met en danger. Mike connaît aussi ses éléments et les garde pour lui. N'y fais jamais allusion. N'évoque jamais leur existence, ni ce que nous nous sommes dit ce soir. Il y va de notre vie à tous les deux. Reste le bon petit soldat obéissant que tout le monde pense que tu es, et fait ton devoir sans y penser. Laisse-les croire que nous sommes des idiots.

Autrement, tu peux continuer à lire le " _Royaume des Trois Déesses_ " ; mais fais-le à la lumière ce que tu sais à présent. Peut-être y découvriras-tu des indices menant à la vérité. ll renifle et prend un air faussement dédaigneux pour me dire que tout ceci était très intéressant mais que je ressemble trop à un professeur qui "se la pète". Ah ah ! Si tu as besoin d'un professeur pour t'expliquer certains mots difficiles, tu peux toujours me demander !

Il hoche la tête et me salue. Je lui rend la pareille - ce qui semble l'étonner -, et lui souhaite de trouver le sommeil. Avec tout ce que je viens de lui dire, il a peu de chance d'y arriver. Moi aussi du reste.

Attends, Livaï, je vais quand même essayer de dormir moi aussi. Comme je me rends à la forteresse, faisons le bout de chemin jusqu'aux baraquements ensemble !


	229. CE QUE L'ETAT NOUS CACHE... (juillet 844) Livaï #2

Tout ce qu'il vient de me dire me tourne dans la tête. C'est incroyable qu'il ait pu relever toutes ces incohérences. Maintenant que je les connais moi aussi, je me demande comment elles ont pu m'échapper... Toutes ces nouvelles perspectives me foutent le vertige...

Il faut dire que pendant longtemps, j'ai cru que les Murs et les titans n'existaient pas ; et une fois à la surface, j'avais d'autres choses à penser... Qu'il m'ait mis face à cette réalité qui dérange m'intrigue. Il prend effectivement de gros risques en m'en parlant. A moins... qu'il ait en moi une confiance totale...

Nous chevauchons ensemble vers les baraquements, sous les arbres afin de ne pas être vus. Mais je sais bien que Mike et Steffen doivent m'attendre. Je leur ai dit que je rentrerai tard, et ils se sont mis à se marrer... Je leur dirais que j'étais avec Erwin, et ils arrêteront de se faire des idées.

J'en suis à me demander quel bobard je vais pouvoir leur sortir quand nous arrivons en vue des dortoirs. Erwin me salue de la main et continue vers la forteresse. Je guide ma monture vers le paddock, lui enlève son harnachement et pose tout ça dans la sellerie. Puis je me dirige vers les baraquements, un peu fatigué. J'ai pas l'impression de m'être reposé...

A mon entrée, je constate que les autres dorment, mais pas mes deux camarades, évidemment. Tous les deux assis sur le lit de Mike, ils étaient en train de discuter. Ils se tournent vers moi et Mike me demande à voix basse si elle était jolie. C'est ça, une grande blonde aux yeux bleus très sexy... J'étais avec le chef, idiot ! Ils me regardent, la bouche ouverte, en attente d'une précision... Arrêtez de vous imaginer des choses, il avait un truc important à me dire, à propos de... Je sais que Mike est au courant, mais pas Steffen. Disons que c'était à propos de quelque chose dont je peux pas parler, vous me suivez ?

Bizarrement, Mike paraît comprendre à demi de quoi je parle. Il insiste pas et ils me laissent aller me coucher. Je me déshabille, plie mes affaires - que je laverai demain - et grimpe dans mon lit. J'aurai aimé partager ça avec Furlan... Ca l'aurai passionné... Mais là, je suis seul avec toutes ces nouvelles infos inédites et fabuleuses... toutes ces possibilités, en dehors des Murs... Je vois le bataillon sous un jour nouveau...

Les yeux ouverts dans le noir, les bras sous la tête, je contemple le plafond et des tas d'images s'impriment sur le fond de bois noir : des baleines, surtout. Les ours au pelage blanc. Les espèces de chevaux avec de drôles de bosses sur le dos... Si quelqu'un a inventé ça, il est vachement sonné ! Et puis dans quel but ?

C'est comme si l'esprit d'Erwin s'insinuait en moi, comme si j'étais capable de voir le monde comme il le voit... Non, pas encore tout à fait, il a un temps d'avance sur tout le monde ; et je suis presque sûr qu'il m'a pas tout dit, qu'il a retenu certaines infos importantes... Bah, il me les dira peut-être un jour. J'ai pas voulu le harceler, et j'avais déjà trop de trucs à assimiler.

J'aime l'idée qu'il ait pu se décharger sur moi de certains de ses secrets. J'ai l'impression de mieux le comprendre maintenant, de faire partie d'un espèce de complot... Bien sûr, j'ai jamais aimé les bourges, les aristos, et toute cette clique semble encore plus coupable maintenant à mes yeux. Erwin est vraiment pas comme eux ; comment j'ai pu le penser ?...

Evidemment j'arrive pas à dormir, comme d'habitude. Je me tourne sur le côté et m'enroule dans mon drap mais j'arrive qu'à me ronger les ongles. Je ne le faisais plus depuis un moment. Pourtant je ne me sens pas particulièrement stressé ; juste excité par tout ça. Et puis le parfum du thé émane encore de mes fringues en bas. Cette odeur m'a toujours rassuré, donné l'impression d'être "chez moi"... Je me suis senti parfaitement bien dans le bureau d'Erwin ce soir, tout à fait en sécurité à tel point que j'ai totalement baissé ma garde... Faudrait pas que ça se reproduise trop souvent...

Et maintenant que je sais de quelle bande d'hypocrites dépend l'avenir du bataillon, je risque pas de me relâcher.

Je décide de bouquiner, et je craque une allumette pour enflammer la bougie à mon chevet. Je sors le volume du " _Royaume des Trois Déesses_ " et reprend là où je m'étais arrêté. Cette lecture ne me causera aucun ennui. J'aurai bien aimé potasser plutôt un des bouquins d'Erwin... Je me demande s'il dort maintenant... Non, il doit être comme moi, les yeux fatigués mais incapables de se fermer, et faisant marcher son cerveau à plein régime.

Sina, Rose, Maria... Qui elles sont, ces trois-là ? Maria... Maria ? Ca me rappelle autre chose, ce nom... Ah oui, j'aurai dû demander à Erwin qui était cette Mary dont parlait la lettre dans son coffre. Malgré le temps passé, ce nom me reste en mémoire... Mouais, vaut mieux pas. Même s'il sait que j'ai déjà fouillé son bureau, pas la peine de remettre ça sur le tapis...


	230. UN SOMMEIL SANS RÊVES (août 844) Livaï

Je me réveille en sursaut, à moitié immergé dans l'eau savonneuse. Encore un cauchemar... 

La tiédeur du bain m'indique que j'y suis depuis un moment. J'ai dû m'assoupir... Faut dire que c'est difficile de pas se laisser aller. Depuis que je prends des bains, je crois bien n'avoir rien connu de plus agréable. Je vais pas sortir tout de suite. J'actionne la pompe pour remettre un peu de flotte, puis plonge dedans pendant quelques secondes.

D'habitude j'aime la sensation de plongeon, mais là, je remonte vite fait. Ca me rappelle trop ce que je viens de vivre. Quand j'étais abandonné dans cette immensité de l'océan, telle que je l'imagine, avec tous ces monstres sous mes pieds prêts à me bouffer... Erwin pouvait pas savoir que ça provoquerait ça chez moi, et moi non plus. Sur le moment, l'évocation de l'océan m'avait émerveillé, mais plus je pense aux détails, plus c'est flippant. Je me fais sans doute des idées...

Ils sont tous à la cambuse en train de dîner ; moi, je préfère être ici. Le major est peut-être dans la forteresse lui aussi, je l'ai vu déambuler tout à l'heure. Il a toujours l'air préoccupé. Trouver des fonds pour une nouvelle expédition demande pas mal d'imagination, et je suppose qu'Erwin va devoir s'y coller de nouveau. Il est persuadé que si on ramène des échantillons de pierres, ça intéressera davantage de donateurs. Hanji est aussi très excitée à l'idée d'y retourner. 

On pourrait y aller en petit groupe ; l'escouade d'Hanji et la nôtre. Même le major serait pas obligé de venir, Erwin ferait le boulot pour lui. Quand j'y pense, y a des tas de choses qu'Erwin pourrait faire à sa place... Mais, non, je voudrais pas qu'il soit major, il se prend déjà assez la tête comme ça...

J'entends des pas de l'autre côté du couloir. Les murs sont plutôt fins... Les quartiers d'Erwin prennent tout un côté de la forteresse, mais il n'y crèche quasiment jamais. C'est à peine s'il dort lui aussi. Il se retranche plus volontiers dans son bureau. Shadis a vu d'un mauvais oeil que j'emprunte sa salle de bain une fois par semaine. Erwin a eu beau lui expliquer que c'était un petit arrangement entre nous, il a pas eu l'air d'apprécier... Les sous-fifres comme moi sont pas censés se balader par ici.

Oh et puis merde, on est déjà sous-payés, c'est pas parce que je me prends un petit plaisir de temps en temps que le monde va s'écrouler !

Je me lave les cheveux - Erwin a un bon paquet de produits de soin - puis décide de sortir. La bigleuse se fout de moi en prétendant que ma peau va finir par fondre dans l'eau si je me lave trop. C'est ça, occupe-toi de tes titans, et pour ce qui est de l'hygiène, laisse tomber.

Je me frotte avec ma serviette et enfile des vêtements propres. Pendant un moment, je suis tenté d'essayer la lotion coiffante d'Erwin ; c'est grâce à elle qu'il réussit à conserver sa tête de premier de la classe même en pleine bataille. Ca doit coûter cher, ces trucs-là... Je me demande pourquoi il laisse pas ses cheveux libres ; c'est comme s'il essayait d'être quelqu'un d'autre...

Je vide la baignoire en enlevant le bouchon et le son de la tuyauterie résonne autour de moi. C'est vraiment ingénieux, en fait j'aurai pu me fabriquer ça dans les bas-fonds. Il aurait fallu raccorder tout ça la l'alimentation de la fontaine, et... La baignoire, par contre...

Je sors de la salle de bain et traverse la piaule d'Erwin - dans laquelle il ira sans doute pas se coucher. Il l'utilise si peu qu'elle paraît très propre. Son lit est fait au carré et je parie qu'il sera dans le même état demain matin. Il a beau dire, il dort pas plus que moi, j'ai l'impression. J'enfile ma veste tout en ouvrant la porte et je croise Moblit dans le couloir, les bras chargés de parchemins. Il me jette un drôle de regard mais je relève pas. C'est un bon gars. Pour supporter la bigleuse au quotidien, c'est nécessairement un type bien.

Je serais pas aussi courageux, moi.


	231. UN SOMMEIL SANS RÊVES (août 844) Hanji Zoe

Allez, laissez-moi monter sur le Mur, j'ai du travail, moi !

Hannes me regarde comme si j'étais un danger public. Je ne vais rien faire de dangereux, j'ai juste quelques tests à faire sur les titans. On m'a dit qu'il y en avait au pied du rempart, donc je veux en profiter ! Comme ça, j'aurais pas besoin de sortir, content ?

Hannes finit par nous donner l'autorisation et mon escouade et moi escaladons la surface verticale. Oui, et aussi, il faudrait que vous montiez le reste avec la plate-forme ! Mettez la main à la pâte, on peut pas dire que vous soyez super occupés ! C'est juste un peu de bidoche !

Ce matin, on va nourrir les bébés !

Une fois sur le Mur, nous cherchons un bon point d'observation avec beaucoup de titans. Moblit m'indique un point vers l'ouest. Ok, on va se poster là-bas, mais j'attends nos "bagages". Les voilà ! Notre petite charrette monte d'en bas et nous la transportons sur le Mur. Allez les gars, un peu de nerfs, c'est par là ! Mais non, c'est pas lourd ! Vous manquez juste d'entraînement ! C'est vrai que je m'occupe davantage de vos cerveaux que de vos muscles, mais à l'avenir, je vous enverrai à Livaï pour qu'il vous masse un peu le dos à sa manière !

Nous parcourons environ un kilomètre sur le Mur Maria avant de nous arrêter. Regardez en bas, ça m'a l'air parfait ! Les titans se promènent juste en dessous, et ils ont l'air affamés ! Le soleil tape dur déjà, alors je me monte une petite tente de fortune pour pas finir grillée. Allongée juste au bord, je scrute les bébés avec la longue-vue à la recherche d'un bon spécimen. Il faudra sans doute recommencer avec plusieurs cobayes...

Moblit, j'espère que notre potion magique n'a pas souffert du transport. Il vérifie dans le chariot et me dit que tout va bien. Je suis sûre que la formule est bonne, j'y travaille depuis des mois. Le tout c'est de vérifier les dosages maintenant. Rien de tel qu'un test sur le terrain !

Allez, mes beautés, rapprochez-vous un peu,je vous sers le petit déjeuner ! J'espère qu'ils vont aimer ça... Je dévoile le chargement et les membres de l'escouade se bouchent le nez en secouant la tête. Dis donc les gars, la science c'est aussi des sacrifices ! Préparez-moi ces bouts de bidoche ! Ils doivent avoir l'air appétissants ! Enfin, autant que possible !

C'est de la viande de boeuf, de porc et de mouton, en gros quartiers, et les mouches commencent déjà à tourner autour. Ceux-là sont déjà bons à être jetés, ces bêtes étant mortes de maladie et impropres à la consommation. Je les ai eues pour rien. Les gars mettent tous un masque sur le visage et des gants et commencent à décharger la marchandise. Vous êtes bien braves ! Je vous invite au resto après !

Je m'occupe moi-même de descendre les bocaux de soporifique. Ils ont pas souffert du voyage, heureusement. J'ai dû en fabriquer une bonne quantité pour ce test. Espérons qu'il soit assez puissant...

Moblit, tu peux injecter quand tu veux, on a un candidat qui se ramène en courant ! Il a l'air pressé de goûter ! C'est pas de l'humain, mais je pense qu'il va aimer ça ! Moblit utilise la grosse seringue pour prélever du liquide et l'injecter dans un énorme morceau de mouton - la bête entière en fait. Vas-y, sois pas timide, celui-là doit faire dans les neuf mètres ! C'est bon ? Ok, je largue !

Je pousse la carcasse dans le vide et elle ricoche deux fois sur la muraille avant de tomber dans la bouche ouverte du titan. Celui-ci regarde vers nous sans comprendre ce qui vient de se passer... Voyons si tu aimes ça ! Ne régurgite pas, hein ! Les titans préfèrent les humains et sont attirés par eux, mais ma foi, ils crachent pas sur le reste. A moins que celui-ci soit pas difficile...

Qu'importe, ce qui compte c'est de voir ce qui se passe maintenant. Moblit, tu as préparé le sablier ? Il faut calculer combien de temps il va tenir. Espérons qu'il s'endorme, sinon il faudra tout recommencer... Je me place en position d'observation et ne quitte pas notre cobaye des yeux. 

Il continue de se balader tranquille et ne semble pas montrer de signes de fatigue. Allez- pique un roupillon ! On a peut-être pas assez dosé... Je commence à bailler quand je le vois se frotter les yeux... Je rêve pas, il l'a bien fait, les gars ! Attendons encore un peu... Le voilà qui s'effondre contre la façade ! Il dort, c'est sûr ! Combien de temps, Moblit ? Presque dix minutes ? Ok, avec une mesure en plus, on devrait pouvoir endormir un gabarit comme ça en cinq minutes. Je note tout ça dans mon carnet.

J'ordonne à Moblit de calculer son temps de sommeil quand j'avise un autre volontaire. Plus gros celui-là, douze mètres probablement. Les gars, envoyez-moi un boeuf pour celui-ci ! Imbibez-le bien, et arrêtez de râler ! Pensez que si ce soporifique est efficace, on pourra l'utiliser en mission ! Et peut-être même pour capturer des titans ! Des spécimens vivants, vous imaginez ! Alors faites bien les choses ! Là, il meurt de faim, ça se voit ! Balancez-lui ! Allez, on pousse ! 

Le cadavre tombe aussi dans sa bouche - qu'il ne ferme jamais - et je me remets à observer. Le premier cobaye est toujours endormi. Ca fait combien de temps, Moblit ? Quinze minutes, c'est pas mal ! Voyons si celui-ci fait mieux !


	232. UN SOMMEIL SANS RÊVES (août 844) Steffen Wenzel

L'escouade de chef Hanji étant occupée, elle nous a envoyés tous les quatre à Karanes afin de récupérer des documents dans les anciennes archives du bataillon.

Nous y sommes depuis ce matin et comme cela fait partie de notre travail, chef Hanji nous paie la nuit dans une des fameuses auberges de bord de fleuve de la ville. On aurait pu aller à la caserne mais elle a tenu à nous motiver un peu. La fin d'après-midi colore les eaux de pourpre et les couples flânent le long des berges. Greta et Mike sont chargés des rouleaux de parchemins, et Livaï et moi ouvrons la marche afin d'éviter les altercations malveillantes. Cependant, c'est rare à Karanes. La garnison y est bien plus attentive qu'à Shiganshina et fait en sorte que rien ne vienne troubler la paix.

Il faut dire que les gens de l'est se soucient beaucoup moins du danger. Les titans y sont moins nombreux, et c'est à peine si on en aperçoit du haut du Mur. Livaï a exprimé le souhait d'y monter pour voir un peu ce qu'il y a de ce côté. Nous le ferons sans doute avant la nuit. Pour l'instant, allons mettre les précieux documents à l'abri à l'auberge.

Le charmant gérant nous accueille en se frottant les mains et avec un grand sourire. Il voit que nous disposons de peu de bagages - en vérité ce que nous avons sur le dos - et je demande deux chambres pour la nuit : une pour les hommes et une pour Greta. Elle rouspète et réclame à dormir avec nous, et je suis tenté d'accepter, ça coûterai moins cher... Ok, pour cette fois... Et puis c'est pas comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé, en expédition, nous dormons tous les uns à côté des autres.

Nous nous installons dans une charmante pièce sous les toits dotée de quatre lits et posons les documents du bataillon. Ils contiennent des informations sur les titans et les expéditions passées ; chef Hanji voulait depuis un moment les récupérer sans en trouver le temps. Greta jette un oeil par la fenêtre et indique du doigt à Livaï le grand château ancien qui trône à l'autre bout de Karanes. C'est l'ancien siège du régiment. Nos prédécesseurs l'ont abandonné pour les plaines de Shiganshina quand ils ont découvert que les titans venaient du sud. 

Nous ressortons de l'auberge et décidons de flâner un peu. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a l'occasion de se promener dans les rues du joyau de l'est. Greta n'y était jamais venue non plus ; pour ma part, je m'y suis déjà rendu avec mes parents il y a longtemps. La ville est l'une des plus industrialisées du territoire, avec son pont mobile qui enjambe le fleuve. Les messieurs et dames sont bien habillés de couleurs vives et donnent à la ville une vie particulière, une illusion d'activité même quand tout est calme. Il n'y a que peu de diligences ou de calèche, les habitants préférant aller à pied. 

La forêt des Arbres Géants est proche et c'est le plus souvent de Karanes que partent les touristes pour s'y rendre. Ca remplit bien une journée ensoleillée... Malheureusement, nous ne sommes pas des touristes et cette excursion ne ferait pas partie de notre mission. Nous nous contentons des boutiques et échoppes artisanales sur notre chemin.

Livaï ne tarde pas à dénicher un commerce qui vend diverses sortes de thé. Les prix me paraissent très élevés, mais Livaï n'a pas le goût du luxe ; il se plaît à répéter que le bataillon subvient à tous ses besoins les plus immédiats et que son argent dort au chaud dans la banque militaire sans servir à rien. Alors il se fait pas prier et s'achète deux boîtes de thé noir. Il en prend même une de thé vert, sans doute pour le chef. Quant à Greta, elle ressort avec un sac de biscuits au miel, qu'elle partagera avec nous tous plus tard.

Le jour ne va pas tarder à baisser. Nous nous présentons à la garnison qui garde la porte de la cité de l'est et demandons à monter sur le Mur. Comme nous n'avons pas notre dispositif sur nous, on nous prête le monte-charge. Une fois au sommet, nous marchons un peu le long du rempart en regardant au loin si des titans se promènent. Je n'en vois aucun. Livaï est surpris de constater qu'il y en a si peu par ici, et en conclut qu'il doit bien se trouver quelque chose de spécial au sud. C'est aussi l'avis du bataillon en général, c'est pour ça que nous partons toujours dans cette direction pour les expéditions.

Nous nous asseyons sur le Mur et contemplons l'horizon qui se teinte de rouge. C'est vraiment paisible, on en oublierait que nous sommes en guerre et cernés par des ennemis impitoyables... Après un silence, Livaï reprend la parole pour demander pourquoi nous ne partons pas plutôt d'ici en contournant les titans au lieu de leur foncer dedans depuis le sud. C'est pas une mauvaise idée en vrai, mais ce genre de détour nous ferait perdre beaucoup de temps, et c'est le sud qui nous intéresse. Or le temps est un facteur primordial pour le bataillon, car plus nous restons longtemps à l'extérieur et plus nous sommes en danger. N'oublions pas la réappro, Livaï ; le gaz, les lames, la nourriture, tout ça ne dure pas éternellement dehors. Mike lui tapote la tête comme pour lui rentrer tout ça dans le crâne.

Mais il en démord pas et continue. Chef Hanji - qu'il appelle le plus souvent "la bigleuse" - voudrait qu'on retourne à la carrière de pierres qu'on a aperçue l'autre fois. Grâce aux relevés, on sait où elle se trouve et on peut s'y rendre d'une traite, sans se perdre. Contourner les titans par l'est nous ferait pas perdre tellement de temps et si nous combattons peu, nous économiserons le matériel. Mh, c'est pas bête en fait. Et puis la garnison de l'est sera sans doute moins frileuse de nous ouvrir la porte. Si on part en petit nombre, sans chariot, cela coûtera peu d'argent et nous pourrions tenter le coup sans attendre de subventions...

Mais chef Hanji est encore en train de tester sa nouvelle arme, un genre de soporifique à titans. Je doute de l'efficacité de ce produit en combat... Les titans ne se jetteront pas sur des cadavres d'animaux si des humains bien vivants se trouvent à leur portée... Il faudrait trouver un moyen... de leur injecter le produit directement ; ou de le leur faire bouffer d'une autre manière. Avec des projectiles par exemple... Ca vaudrait le coup de parler de tout ça à chef Hanji.

Mike baille bruyamment et Greta s'étire en marmonnant qu'elle est fatiguée et voudrait aller se coucher. Le soleil va bientôt aller se cacher derrière l'horizon, et je sens aussi venir le sommeil. Le temps de redescendre et de rejoindre notre auberge, et nous serons tous endormis dans des draps frais... 

Sauf Livaï, je suppose. Il a pourtant l'air plus fatigué que jamais et je m'inquiète pour sa santé ; le chef a le même avis... Il a dû faire d'autres cauchemars. Nous commençons à être habitués à ses terreurs nocturnes, Mike et moi. Je suis déjà allé le secouer en pleine nuit parce qu'il parlait dans son sommeil. Si c'est toujours comme ça pour lui, pas étonnant qu'il ne dorme presque pas. Même si je le vois souvent s'assoupir un peu partout - sur une chaise, debout, ou sur son cheval -, j'ai l'impression qu'il évite de dormir réellement ; une part de lui-même reste toujours en alerte, prête à bondir à la moindre menace.

C'est sans doute sa vie dangereuse dans les bas-fonds qui l'a rendu comme ça... Parfois, je le plains sincèrement...


	233. UN SOMMEIL SANS RÊVES (août 844) Hanji Zoe #2

J'observe à la lumière ce nouveau matériau qui ressemble à du verre mais n'en est pas. Il me paraît tout à fait adapté ! Ces réceptacles seront parfaits pour le soporifique !

J'ai planché pendant deux semaines sur la formule pour l'affiner. Je dispose maintenant des indications de dosage exacts pour chaque gabarit. Tout est mesuré pour que les titans s'écroulent en moins de trois minutes et dorment pendant au moins une demi-heure après avoir ingéré ça. Il me restait le problème de la méthode d'injection.

Un artisan de ma connaissance a travaillé pour presque rien sur un nouveau type de bombe. En mêlant du métal et du caoutchouc, il a réalisé ces petits récipients capables de se dissoudre dans l'estomac des titans. Je ne sais pas du tout comment il s'y est pris, mais ce qui compte c'est que ça marche !

Avec ça, mon escouade s'est entraînée à viser de façon précise avec les pistolets pour atteindre les gueules ouvertes des titans. Ils se débrouillent bien ! Je suis sûre que la prochaine mission spéciale ne pourra se passer de ma trouvaille ! J'ai bien conscience que l'on ne peut pas endormir tous les titans sur notre route, mais si je suis l'idée de Steffen et Livaï, on aura peut-être pas besoin de combattre. 

Moi, je suis parée, et Erwin est partant ! Il faut juste parler de tout ça au major ! 

Un petit groupe composé de mon escouade et de celle d'Erwin partirai de la cité de l'est et contournerai les titans sur plusieurs kilomètres jusqu'à la carrière de pierres indiquée sur notre carte. Les ennemis seront sans doute rares sur le chemin, et je ferais fabriquer une bonne quantité de bombes soporifiques en cas de besoin. Aucun chariot afin d'aller le plus vite possible, donc pas de ravitaillement. Mais si tout se passe bien, l'escouade d'Erwin, qui se réservera en cas de danger mortel, n'aura pas à se battre ; mon escouade est formée pour endormir les titans, ce qui économisera le gaz et les lames. On se rendra sur place, on endormira les ennemis qui traînent autour et on se réfugiera dans l'espèce de grotte que j'ai aperçue. Quelques travaux d'extraction nous permettront de ramener des échantillons de tout ce qui se trouve dans la carrière. On y passera la nuit, les chevaux pourront gambader et on les rappellera le lendemain. La sortie sera peut-être risquée, mais on peut réitérer notre coup en les endormant encore s'il le faut ; au pire les gars d'Erwin s'en chargeront, et on retournera d'une traite à notre point de départ. 

Dans le meilleur des cas, il n'y aura pas de titans près de la carrière et on pourra en faire un nouvel avant-poste ; au pire, on fera le ménage en dégageant seulement les plus gênants. Car il ne s'agit pas ici de se lancer vers l'inconnu, mais de faire un aller-retour. Ca devrait pas poser de problème !

Je sais pas si Shadis acceptera... Je compte sur Erwin pour le cuisiner ! Il va mettre en avant que ça coûtera pas grand chose, que ça restera discret et qu'on a toutes les chances de revenir vivants. Les investisseurs seront sans doute contents si on leur rapporte quelque chose d'intéressant ! Ils cesseront de nous demander de faire des explorations au nord et comprendront enfin que le sud est bien plus important !

Mais faut pas se faire d'idée : quoique recèle cet endroit, on ne pourra l'exploiter que si les terres sont reprises aux titans. Un paramètres qui ne doit pas échapper à nos mécènes. C'est pourquoi nous devons continuer les expéditions. Si nous réussissons à percer tout le mystère autour de nos ennemis, ce rêve pourrait se réaliser.

Moblit entre dans la pièce et m'informer que l'entraînement au tir va commencer. J'arrive ! Il faut que nous soyons opérationnels si le projet est validé. Je dois penser à repasser commande pour plus de bombes. J'ai tellement hâte de savoir comment se comportera ma nouvelle arme sur le terrain ! 

Peut-être... que la perspective de passer les lignes ennemies sans être obligée de tuer des titans me réjouit sans que j'ose me l'avouer...


	234. UN SOMMEIL SANS RÊVES (août 844) Livaï #2

La porte de la cité de l'est est moins imposante que celle de Shiganshina ; le danger n'est pas le même, faut dire. La binoclarde est super excitée comme à chaque fois, mais j'espère qu'on verra pas trop de titans.

Elle et Erwin ont finalement réussit à décider le major. Tout le bataillon compte sur nous pour relancer l'intérêt des grosses têtes pour les expéditions. A nous neuf, et si tout se passe comme prévu, ça devrait le faire. J'en ai marre de faire le planton à surveiller des échoppes les jours de marché... J'ai pas envie de rouiller.

L'escouade d'Hanji est en avant et nous restons derrière, prêts à intervenir si des titans s'approchent de trop. Nous sommes tous chargés de sacoches de cheval pleines de ces petites bombes soporifiques au cas où les gars d'Hanji seraient à court ; ainsi que d'un petit matériel de minage qui pèse pas trop lourd. Greta s'est quand même montrée inquiète à l'idée de sortir sans chariot - c'est la première fois apparemment ; si ça tourne mal, nous n'aurons aucun recours. T'en fais pas, on est les meilleurs. Si la dingue nous emmène pas dans les ennuis et qu'on suit la route tracée, y aura aucun problème.

Seulement les titans sont imprévisibles. Mais les trucs imprévisibles, j'en fais mon affaire.

Erwin se retourne et s'assure que nous sommes tous prêts. Les habitants de la ville nous regardent avec de grands yeux étonnés tandis que la porte s'ouvre lentement. Cela veut dire qu'il n'y a aucun titan à portée. Dès l'arche passée, on longera le Mur vers le sud-est, et ensuite en ligne droit jusqu'à destination. En espérant que la route soit dégagée... mais l'idée de me battre un peu me plaît. Mike aussi semble piaffer d'impatience de retrouver nos vieux copains.

L'escouade d'Hanji s'élance et nous suivons peu après. Erwin est devant, Greta à mes côtés comme d'habitude, Mike et Steffen sur l'aile gauche. C'est agréable de galoper de nouveau hors des Murs. Et comme aucun ennemi ne nous tombe dessus, on oublierait presque qu'on se trouve en territoire ennemi. La chaleur de l'été est assez accablante mais le vent qui me fouette le visage me rafraîchit.

Nous parcourons ainsi quelques kilomètres, quand les premiers titans se pointent dans notre champ de vision. Nos ordres sont simples : n'attaquer qu'en dernier recours s'ils se rapprochent trop vite et que l'escouade d'Hanji ne peut pas les gérer. En clair, pour l'instant, on observe. J'ai jeté un oeil sur le nouvel équipement dont on dispose : des petites sphères transparentes remplies de liquide, ajustables sur les pistolets, de différentes tailles avec des chiffres marqués dessus correspondant aux gabarits. J'espère vraiment que la bigleuse s'est pas trompée dans les dosages, sinon tout ceci se terminera très vite...

On atteint une zone parsemée de bouquets d'arbres. Les titans se promènent sans nous apercevoir. Nous sommes peut-être trop peu nombreux pour les attirer... J'ai parlé trop vite, en voilà un qui se ramène. On ne dirait pas un déviant, il a juste senti notre odeur appétissante... On garde le cap et Hanji, en tête, se prépare à donner l'ordre de tir. Ils se sont entraînés dur pour réussir à balancer ces nouveaux joujoux dans les gueules ouvertes des titans. C'est une question de timing et de patience... 

Le titan se précipite sur Hanji, bras en avant. Elle fait une embardée et le titan trébuche une fois. Sa bouche s'ouvre pendant la chute et Moblit lui envoie une bombe avec le pistolet. Elle atterrit dans sa gorge et à partir de ce moment nous comptons les minutes. Moins de trois, elle a dit. Nous dépassons le monstre en train de se relever, et quand je me retourne pour constater le résultat, je le découvre de nouveau affalé, ne présentant plus aucun danger immédiat.

J'entends Hanji hurler de joie devant. Perds pas ta concentration, la dingue, y a d'autres casse-pieds qui se ramènent ! Si on a affaire à des déviants, pas sûr que ce soit si simple ! Et ceux-là m'ont l'air vachement pressés de nous becqueter ! Ils se rapprochent très vite, trop peut-être pour qu'ils puissent les gérer. Je prépare mes lames et attend qu'Erwin me donne l'ordre d'intervenir... mais il ne le fait pas. Il semble faire confiance à la stratégie de la dingue. Ok, voyons. Mais si ça barde, j'irais quand même.

Trois bombes jaillissent ensemble dans les airs, deux retombent dans les gosiers de nos assaillants ; ça leur apprendra à courir la bouche ouverte. La troisième se perd. Le dernier titan s'est écarté de sa trajectoire initiale et fonce de nouveau sur nous, je vois Hanji charger très vite un nouveau tir, mais je sens qu'elle va pas être assez rapide. Erwin, donne l'ordre, je m'en occupe !

Mais c'est lui qui se rue à l'assaut. En même temps qu'il s'élance de sa monture, il fait le signe de décollage à l'aile droite. Il va s'occuper de ses jambes, et moi de sa nuque. Greta comprend et reste sagement à sa place. Erwin était plus prêt de la cible et il veut gagner du temps, c'est bien joué. Il est déjà en train de tourner autour des genoux du titan quand je m'élance à mon tour. Je file à côté d'Hanji en lui gueulant qu'on va s'en charger et qu'elle ferait mieux d'avancer pour endormir les prochains.

L'équipe d'Hanji s'éloigne et le reste de notre escouade reste en soutien en tournant autour du titan - ce qui a le don de les déboussoler en général. Erwin parvient à sectionner les chevilles de l'ennemi tout en évitant de justesse ses mains, et je prends le relai. J'agrippe son épaule avec mon câble tandis qu'il s'affaisse sur lui-même et se retrouve à genoux. Sa chute me catapulte en l'air et j'utilise la force de traction pour me propulser vers le bas. On doit économiser le gaz alors je m'en tiens au strict minimum. une coupe rapide, précise, nette, et c'est fini. Je dois dire que ça fait du bien de se remettre au boulot ! Erwin et moi rejoignons l'escouade et nous reprenons la formation.

Hanji est partie devant mais est toujours dans notre champ de vision. Je distingue quelques titans endormis sur les côtés, signe que leur stratégie fonctionne bien. Mais il faut vite les rejoindre avant qu'un autre déviant fasse des siennes. Nous sommes encore loin de notre but - que nous devrions atteindre en fin d'après-midi normalement - mais si ça continue à ce rythme, on devrait s'en sortir.

Nous arpentons maintenant un nouveau terrain plus rocailleux, sans ennemi en vue. On se paie même le luxe de ralentir l'allure, afin de ménager nos montures. Même si elles sont entraînées pour supporter un galop rapide sur la durée, autant ne pas pousser.

Le fait de ne pas avoir de chariot à défendre est appréciable, on se sent plus libres de nos mouvements, moins inquiets. Même Greta qui se faisait du mouron là-dessus semble confiante. En attendant la prochaine vague d'ennemis, Erwin s'assure que nous avançons toujours dans la bonne direction. Il a le chic pour consulter des cartes à dos de cheval tout en repérant des détails géographiques spécifiques. Il crie à Hanji que nous avons dévié un peu et que notre destination se trouve plus sur notre gauche ; si on continue comme ça, on va croiser le flux de titans venant du sud. Hanji rectifie la trajectoire et nous reprenons notre course comme prévu vers la carrière.

Espérons qu'il y ait quelque chose d'intéressant là-bas, ça me mettrait de travers si ce déploiement d'ingéniosité et de travail d'équipe ne donnait rien.


	235. UN SOMMEIL SANS RÊVES (août 844) Erwin Smith

Nous arrivons en vue de notre objectif, au petit trot. Le lac miroite au soleil, et rien ne vient le troubler. C'est une chance. Nous pourrons nous faufiler dans ce tunnel sans être vus.

J'envoie Livaï et Mike en éclaireurs afin de s'assurer qu'aucun titan ne se dissimule quelque part. Hanji est satisfaite de la traversée ; sa méthode est très efficace pour des missions comme celles-ci. Mais je doute de son utilité sur des expéditions standards...  
Les voilà qui reviennent. Apparemment, la voie est libre. Nous dévalons les collines au galop jusqu'à la berge du lac, et laissons boire nos chevaux tout en scrutant les alentours. Puis nous dessellons les montures et les renvoyons pour la nuit. Au matin, il nous suffira de les siffler pour les faire revenir ; les chevaux des explorateurs ne s'éloignent jamais de leurs cavaliers. Nous transportons tout le harnachement et le matériel dans l'entrée du tunnel. 

Hanji est déjà dedans et profite de la lumière pour observer les contours de la grotte. Il s'agit à la fois d'une carrière de pierres et d'une mine, à ce qu'il semble. Les étais vermoulus se fondant presque dans la roche indiquent bel et bien que tout ceci est d'origine humaine. Les hommes qui nous ont précédés ont utilisé les pierres arrachées à la colline abrupte au-dessus, mais ont aussi creusé cette mine, dans le but d'en extraire quelque chose, évidemment. Le tout est de savoir quoi.

L'escouade d'Hanji reste à l'extérieur pour faire des prélèvements rocheux. Cette pierre paraît étrangère. Nous sommes assez loin des Murs, et il n'est pas étonnant que nous trouvions dans cette région un type de minéral inconnu. C'était le but. Moblit exhibe à la lumière un morceau de roche aux reflets cuivrés et annonce que cela ressemble à du mica, mais avec des propriétés différentes. Il en recueille une grande quantité, autant que son cheval puisse porter pour le retour.

Je regarde la forme de l'endroit où se trouve la mine et constate qu'il s'agit d'une cuvette, et qu'autrefois, le lac était sans doute plus étendu ; cette mine devait être sous les eaux avant que les humains ne la creuse. En jetant un oeil dans les profondeurs du tunnel, je remarque que le chemin reste plutôt droit. Hanji meurt d'envie de s'y enfoncer pour voir un peu ce qu'elle recèle. Je saisis une des torches que nous avons emportées avec nous et Livaï l'enflamme avec une allumette. 

Le tunnel est large d'environ trois mètres et haut de deux. Je marche devant avec Hanji et Livaï, le reste de mon escouade suivant derrière. Je me sens un peu à l'étroit, mais Livaï semble tout à fait à son aise ; ses yeux s'accoutument vite à l'obscurité, ce qui ne me surprend pas. Hanji continue à parler tout du long, faisant des commentaires sur tout ce qu'elle voit. 

Le fait est qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à voir. Les étais vermoulus ne comportent aucune inscription ou signe intéressant laissés jadis par de lointains ancêtres. Ma torche éclaire une surface neutre, sans reflet. Si des humains ont travaillé ici autrefois, ils n'ont pas dû y passer beaucoup de temps. Ils n'ont rien laissé. Je ne distingue aucune alcôve, aucun ameublement sur les côtés, même quand le tunnel s'élargit. Je dois bien avouer que je suis déçu ; j'avais espéré trouver un indice évident de leur passage, et même des documents. Mais comme dans tous les bâtiments qui nous servent d'avant-poste, une absence pénétrante se fait sentir tout autour de nous. Je me sens alors plus seul que jamais dans ce monde...

Livaï continue d'ouvrir la marche et se glisse dans un embranchement un peu trop bas pour moi ; Hanji le suit de justesse, mais je dois rester en arrière. J'entends la voix d'Hanji qui demande à Livaï de l'attendre, et puis soudainement une exclamation. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Curieux, je me plie en deux et finit à genoux pour traverser le bras de tunnel et débouche dans une galerie plus large. Je remarque tout de suite ce qui a fait rugir Hanji.

Des veines brillantes et colorées sillonnent les murs et disparaissent dans les ténèbres. Ma torche les fait rutiler davantage mais la lumière provenant d'un puits - naturel ou artificiel - menant à la surface se charge d'éclairer l'endroit. On y voit assez clair, alors j'éteins la torche pour le moment. Hanji est déjà en train de d'user d'un petit marteau de joailler sur la paroi et en détache un éclat. Livaï et moi nous penchons sur sa main. Un métal ou un minéral, je ne saurais le dire, je ne suis pas expert. Mais ça ne ressemble à rien de que je connais. Livaï demande alors si ça peut servir à quelque chose et Hanji lui répond qu'on le saura plus tard.

Dans notre dos, j'entends la voix de Mike parvenir jusqu'à nous mais je lui dis de ne pas tenter le coup ; j'ai moi-même eu des difficultés pour arriver jusqu'ici avec les fourreaux, qu'il ne s'y risque pas. Par contre, qu'il m'envoie Steffen et Greta. Nous aurons besoin d'eux ici. Pour tout dire, je commence à me sentir mal à l'aise... Heureusement que ce puits de lumière est là...

Juste en dessous, Livaï se tient dans la lumière plongeante, immobile, les yeux levés, comme aux prises avec un souvenir morbide... Je lui pose la main sur l'épaule et il semble se réveiller. Il se demande si nous ne pourrions pas extraire des matériaux par ici au lieu de faire l'aller-retour. Nous devons économiser le gaz, ce ne serait donc pas une bonne idée. Je lui demande si ça va ; il me répond que oui, mais que cet endroit ne lui plaît pas trop...

Je lui ordonne de remonter avec moi et la sensation de l'air frais sur mon visage me rassure. L'escouade d'Hanji est toujours au travail, mais l'un de ses hommes nous informe qu'il lui semble avoir vu un titan au loin. Continuez votre travail jusqu'à ce que ça devienne dangereux. Puis rentrez tous, nous nous réfugierons à l'intérieur pour la nuit, les titans ne nous sentirons pas.

Livaï s'assoit sur une pierre dehors et scrute les alentours à la recherche d'un ennemi. Quand il se sentira mieux, je l'enverrai à Hanji pour l'aider à extraire le curieux métal que nous avons trouvé. Quant à moi, je me sens trop à l'étroit là-dedans, je resterai avec Moblit pour planifier le voyage de retour. 

Mike vient vers moi avec dans les mains un fragment de pierre et me dit que ça ne sent rien, tout comme moi. Il aime me rappeler que je n'ai pas d'odeur, même si je n'ai jamais su ce que cela signifiait pour lui, ah ah ! Je le renvoie à Moblit et m'approche de Livaï. Est-il aussi déçu que moi, de ne pas avoir trouvé de signes, d'indices, de nos ancêtres ici ? Sans doute, mais après tout, nous n'étions pas partis pour trouver l'océan ! Je vais le laisser cogiter et installer notre campement de fortune avec Mike.

Nous avons à peine terminé qu'il passe devant nous et s'engage de nouveau dans le tunnel. Il prétend vouloir relever Hanji car cela fait des heures qu'elle est là-dessous. Il exagère un peu, mais je suppose qu'elle aimerait remonter à la surface. Pendant un instant, les traits de son visage me paraissent plus sombres, plus tirés, son teint encore plus pâle... Je m'inquiète pour son manque de sommeil, il le sait, et il a beau me dire qu'il y est habitué, cela ne me rassure pas...

Hanji ressort du tunnel, tirant derrière elle un sac plein. Son visage est tout aussi sombre que celui de Livaï - à cause de la terre et de la poussière - mais elle affiche un large sourire satisfait. Livaï reprend alors sa route pour continuer son travail, et saisit un sac vide au passage. Je lui signale avant qu'il ne disparaisse que j'aimerais grandement qu'il essaie de dormir cette nuit ; il risque d'être exténué demain... Il hoche la tête mais ne me promet rien. Hanji reste perplexe en suivant notre "conversation".

Le soir ne va plus tarder et il me semble entendre le pas d'un titan non loin de là. Les gars, cessez le travail et repliez-vous à l'intérieur. Même si les titans ne bougent pas pendant la nuit, il serait ennuyeux que l'un d'entre eux décident de se laisser tomber devant l'entrée !


	236. UN SOMMEIL SANS RÊVES (août 844) Hanji Zoe #3

Nous voici de retour avec un butin conséquent ! Yahou ! C'était presque la balade ! Si toutes les expéditions pouvaient se passer comme ça, ce serait le pied ! Bien évidemment, je sais que c'est pas possible.

Aucune perte, à peine six titans tués en cours de route, bref un bon résultat. Je me sens très fière quand je me présente à la porte est. Ils vont en faire une tête, ces planqués ! Ouvrez-nous, on est pressés ! Même si l'escouade d'Erwin est encore fraîche, on tient pas à s'éterniser ! Un bon repas chaud me ferait le plus grand bien !

Nous passons sous l'arche et les habitants se mettent à nous applaudir. Ils en reviennent pas de nous voir vivants ! Qu'est-ce que je vous croyez, voici la fine fleur du bataillon d'exploration ! Répétez-le à tout le monde ! Livaï a même pas eu besoin de frotter ses lames !

Nos chevaux sont crevés mais à vrai dire, on l'est aussi. La nuit a été mouvementée, entre les pas de titans qui résonnaient autour de nous et Livaï qui voulait sortir pour leur faire la peau - parce qu'il arrivait pas à dormir à cause d'eux -, c'était plutôt tendu. C'est très bizarre, les titans ne se déplacent pas la nuit d'ordinaire ; peut-être qu'ils se cherchaient un coin pour pioncer, parce qu'on a finit par ne plus rien entendre. La sortie a pas été simple non plus. Les chevaux ont eu du mal à venir jusqu'à nous, il y avait bien six ou sept titans autour de la carrière. Les gars et moi on a réussit à en endormir quatre de là où on était, mais les autres nous ont coursé sur une certaine distance. L'équipe d'Erwin s'en est chargé et le reste du voyage a été calme.

On ramène des sacs pleins de minerais et de pierres, ça devrait faire l'affaire pour les analyses. Les entrepreneurs du secteur vont faire des pieds et des mains pour en avoir un peu, et dans quelques temps, on saura si ça vaut le coup. On aura peut-être un financement pour au moins une autre expédition avant la fin de l'année. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens euphorique ; comme si le bataillon entrait dans une nouvelle ère, et qu'on était à l'aube de grandes découvertes ! Cette année est importante ! 

L'intégration de Livaï n'y est pas pour rien, je suppose. Sa présence a le don de nous tranquilliser, même si je sais qu'on peut pas tout lui mettre sur le dos, c'est qu'un humain... Parfois, je me le demande. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'étonner de le voir obéir si facilement à Erwin ; quand je me remémore leur relation au début, et sa façon de rabrouer tout le monde, je me dis qu'il a bigrement changé ! Tout en restant lui-même...

On va se rentrer tout doucement. On dormira à Karanes, je suppose. Et puis merde, dans une belle auberge, ça nous changera ! Aah, un bon lit douillet, y a pas à dire, mais c'est toujours une perspective agréable ! La vie militaire ne nous permet pas de profiter de tout le confort de la civilisation ; même si les chefs d'escouade sont mieux logés que les simples soldats, ça reste modeste. Allons entreposer tout ça à la caserne de la garnison et on verra demain.

A nous voir tous comme ça, ça me rappelle mon enfance et les excursions que je faisais avec mes amis. On passait la journée à l'extérieur, à nager et à s'amuser, et on rentrait se blottir contre notre oreiller, à la fois fatigués et contents... Même si le danger était bien présent, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que j'ai aimé cette escapade avec eux. Même Erwin a le sourire ; il espère sans doute que les expéditions vont reprendre ! Je me place à côté de lui et lui demande ce qu'il pense de mon soporifique. Sensationnel, non ? Il me répond que sans lui, nous n'aurions pas pu aller si loin et encore moins réaliser cette mission spéciale. Ce serait chouette de pouvoir en fabriquer d'autre, mais il faudra me ramener de la matière première lors de la prochaine sortie ; cette plante ne croît qu'à l'extérieur. J'ai réussi à en ramener un peu car il en poussait près de la mine, mais on ira pas loin...

Je sais bien qu'on pourra pas l'utiliser dans les terres inconnues, ce serait trop risqué et le nombre d'ennemis ne le permettrait pas, mais... avoue que c'est quand même génial de pas être obligé de les tuer ! Je sais, prends moi pour une idiote sentimentale, mais je peux pas m'empêcher de le penser ! Les titans sont nos ennemis, je le sais... Ils se foutent totalement que je sois fascinée par eux, au point que je leur souhaite pas tant de mal que ça... 

Mais tu sais, plus j'en apprends sur eux et plus je les plains...


	237. UN SOMMEIL SANS RÊVES (août 844) Livaï #3

Greta m'a donné les quelques biscuits au miel qui restaient. Elle voulait absolument que j'y goûte, et j'ai eu beau lui répéter que j'aimais pas le sucré, me voilà avec ce fond de sac à finir. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui voudra bien les manger ; et qui devrait faire attention à sa ligne aussi. Je suis sûr qu'il planque des gâteaux partout dans son bureau...

Il n'est pas encore trop tard et le couvre-feu ne sera pas donné avant au moins trois heures. J'ai pas faim du tout et je veux être au calme pour lire un peu. Alors je me dirige vers le bâtiment administratif, pas loin des baraquements. Je passerai donner les biscuits à Erwin et il pourra s'empiffrer tranquille pendant que je me détends au rez-de-chaussée. Et une bonne tasse de thé noir, aussi. J'ai hâte de m'y remettre, je suis tellement en manque que je pourrais tuer quelqu'un.

Je passe par la cuisine des gradés pour me faire chauffer de l'eau. Il y a toujours la théière d'Erwin qui attend quelque part. Ca me fait penser qu'il faudra que je lui donne la boîte de thé vert que j'ai prise pour lui à Karanes. Je sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai fait ça, peut-être seulement pour lui faire plaisir ; et peut-être aussi pour qu'il me pique pas mon thé noir. Il a beau dire qu'il aime pas ça, il se gêne pas puisque c'est lui qui garde tout ça dans son bureau.

Je chope la théière sur l'égouttoir, la remplit et la met à chauffer. Pendant que ça monte, je fais le tour du bâtiment pour vérifier si Erwin est là-haut. Je constate qu'il n'y a pas de lumière à sa fenêtre. Bizarre... A cette heure, il est toujours en train de consulter ses tonnes de papier chiants à mourir... Je me demande comment il fait. Je suis pas sûr qu'il aime ça, mais j'ai finis par comprendre qu'il s'oblige à faire des tas de trucs qui le font chier au quotidien. Il préfèrerait avoir plus de temps pour s'entraîner avec nous. 

Je me grille une cibiche, appuyé sur la façade du bâtiment, en repensant aux derniers évènements. La bigleuse a bien bossé, son truc était au point. Je suis impressionné, je dois dire. Je me suis presque tourné les pouces durant l'expédition. Finalement, elle doit pas être si tarée que ça, sinon Erwin aurait jamais approuvé son projet. Elle remonte dans mon estime de jour en jour... ce serait bien si son niveau de propreté pouvait remonter lui aussi. Comme ça, j'arriverai presque à apprécier sa compagnie.

J'écrase mon mégot contre le mur et retourne dans la cambuse chercher mon eau chaude. Je tombe justement nez à nez avec Hanji qui semble vouloir s'éclipser à pas de loup. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, quat'zyeux ? T'es en quête d'un mauvais coup ou bien tu fuis Moblit ? Je crois l'avoir vu monter tout à l'heure. Il doit te chercher. Tu devrais pas être à la forteresse, en train de compulser tes archives ? Oui, je parle de celles qu'on est allés chercher pour toi à Karanes. Ce que j'ai pensé de l'expédition ? Que du bien, ma grande, bientôt vous allez même pouvoir vous passer de moi. Maintenant, pousse-toi, j'ai pas envie de parler boulot et j'ai une bonne soirée en tête à tête avec moi-même qui m'attend.

Elle me laisse passer et je saisis la anse de la théière avec un torchon. Elle est bien silencieuse, ça lui ressemble pas... Bah, de toute façon, je réussirais jamais à piger comment elle fonctionne. Et arrête de sourire, la bigleuse, je peux pas m'empêcher de penser que t'es en train de monter un autre plan foireux pour nous faire tuer ! Bon, je me taille, à demain.

Je sors de la cambuse et rentre dans le bâtiment par la porte de devant. Il n'y a personne dans le hall ce qui veut dire que je serais pas embêté. Le canapé est tout à moi et je vais pouvoir m'étaler. Ah oui, avant toute chose, je voulais donner les biscuits à Erwin, mais il semble pas être là. Merde, j'ai parlé trop vite, il y a quelqu'un, j'entends un bruit de papier froissé. Je pose la théière sur la petite table et fais le tour du canapé pour voir...

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! T'as un bureau là-haut ! A moins que t'aies envie de déménager et de te donner en spectacle ! Erwin est là, assis derrière un petit bureau d'appoint, à faire exactement ce qu'il fait en temps normal, avec ses petites lunettes sur son grand nez. Il lève les yeux vers moi et me dit qu'il fait trop chaud là-haut et qu'il est mieux ici. Je voulais être tranquille, moi. Fais chier. Tu peux pas aller manger avec les autres, te comporter comme un humain normal pour changer ? Je sais, j'y suis pas non plus, mais moi il est admis que je suis pas normal, donc on s'en fout !

Il se contente de me sourire et retourne à ses papiers. Ok, si c'est comme ça... Je pose le sac de biscuits sur sa table en précisant bien que c'est de la part de Greta, et je vois un de ses grands doigts tâtonner dedans pour en prendre un. Pas faim, tu parles.... Quand il s'agit de boulotter des cochonneries, t'es toujours partant, toi ! Tu seras un bon gros vieil homme plus tard !

Je retourne vers le canapé et m'affale dedans en faisant plus attention à lui. Avant de m'installer, je remplis ma tasse d'eau et y trempe un sachet de thé - l'arôme familier envahit tout l'office. Je vais pas lui en proposer, c'est le mien celui-là ! je le bois pas tout de suite mais me le garde à portée de main, il est encore bouillant. J'ouvre le " _Royaume des Trois Déesses_ " là où je m'étais arrêté et reprends ma lecture.

Très vite, je bute sur un mot. C'est à peine si j'arrive à le prononcer, il me semble pas l'avoir déjà lu... Je me sens un peu con et je me demande bien pourquoi je m'inflige une lecture aussi compliquée. Pour faire mon intéressant et donner l'illusion que je suis cultivé, peut-être...

J'ai un type cultivé juste à côté, si je le dérangeais ? Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a proposé son aide, non ? Je me lève, me dirige de nouveau vers le bureau et lui demande ce que veut dire ce mot. Il me prend le livre des mains et prononce "jurisprudence" d'une voix ferme. Il m'explique que c'est un terme relatif à l'exercice de la justice et que l'on utilise pour qualifier un ensemble de décisions prises dans un contexte précis. J'y pige pas grand chose... Bon, je vais sauter ce chapitre, parce que c'est pas passionnant. Avant de m'en retourner, il me demande s'il y a un autre mot que je comprends pas. La question est posée sans malice ni désir de me rabaisser, il semble réellement concerné par mes difficultés de compréhension... 

C'est pas grave, quand je comprends pas, je passe à une autre phrase et c'est tout. Je veux pas le déranger. Et puis de toute façon, ce sont des bêtises, non ? Il se met à rire et rétorque que tout n'est pas à jeter dans cette série, que certaines choses sont utiles à savoir. ll se met à feuilleter l'ouvrage pour retrouver un passage, mais je l'arrête. En vérité, ce bouquin est ennuyeux à crever, mais j'aime lire ; ce sont les mots que j'aime, leur sens m'importe peu. J'ai toujours essayé de saisir la puissance que les mots pouvaient avoir, pourquoi certains me font rire et d'autres pleurer. J'ai encore du mal à les utiliser, comme s'ils m'échappaient constamment, tu vois ? C'est pas pareil quand je me parle dans ma tête, ils viennent plus facilement, mais dès que je parle, ça sort comme ça vient. En bas, je me pensais vachement cultivé, par contre ici je pige pas toujours tout... Je fais des efforts mais je suis pas comme toi.

Il m'assure que ça ne le dérange pas si je ne m'exprime pas toujours très bien. Que l'essentiel c'est qu'il comprenne ce que je veux dire. Je suis pas sûr que tu comprennes à chaque fois, mais tu te débrouilles mieux que bien des gens, ouais. Je reprends le bouquin et retourne m'étaler dans le canapé. Une petite gorgée de thé, et je repars dans ma lecture.

Encore un ! Putain, je viens de changer de chapitre ! C'est chiant ! Euh... hum, chef, je peux encore te déranger ?


	238. UN SOMMEIL SANS RÊVES (août 844) Erwin Smith #2

Après que Livaï soit venu me voir une demi-douzaine de fois, je décide de m'octroyer une pause bien méritée. Il me reste à signer le rapport de notre dernière mission. J'y ai bien signalé que le stratagème d'Hanji a bien fonctionné et qu'il a permis que l'expédition se déroule sans encombre. Même si ses idées me paraissent souvent trop fantasques pour être appliquées, il m'arrive de me tromper. Elle fait partie des éléments du bataillon qui le font avancer dans la bonne direction, elle aussi se projette constamment vers l'avenir.

Je saisis machinalement un autre biscuit et prends mon temps pour le déguster. Petit plaisir coupable... Je ne m'y autorise que rarement, même si Livaï pense le contraire. Si ce n'était pas le cas, je prendrais vite du poids ! Etant donné ma taille, je m'astreins à un régime assez drastique, et Mike fait de même. Mais... j'adore les sucreries et j'ai du mal à résister. Je culpabilise toujours après, comme si je ne méritais pas ces délices... Allez, c'est le dernier ! Je referme le sac bien proprement pour ne plus être tenté.

Depuis un petit moment, je n'entends plus les pages tournées par Livaï. Et il n'est pas venu me voir depuis quelques minutes. Je semble être seul ici... Je prononce son nom dans la pièce mais il ne répond pas. Et bien, il boude, peut-être ? Ce ne serait pas nouveau... Le soleil s'est couché mais il fait toujours chaud, j'irais bien prendre l'air. Je passe derrière le canapé et distingue nettement une respiration calme mais sonore. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Se pourrait-il que...

Je contourne le divan et constate que Livaï est assoupi. Il tient encore le livre du bout des doigts. Ca lui arrive parfois, il pique des petits sommes de temps en temps, ce qui est loin d'être suffisant pour son équilibre, je le lui ai dis. Je l'appelle encore une fois mais il n'a aucune réaction. Etrange, d'habitude il a un sommeil d'oiseau, le moindre bruit suffit à le réveiller. C'est inquiétant...

Je m'agenouille et prend son pouls dans le creux de son poignet. Rien d'anormal. Je passe ma main sur son front ; pas de fièvre... Je dois me rendre à l'évidence : Livaï dort profondément et aucun cauchemar n'est en train de le troubler. C'est à n'y rien comprendre... Est-ce que mes explications l'auraient à ce point ennuyé ?

Il doit bien y avoir une cause à ce phénomène inhabituel. Je tape des mains, des pieds, le secoue légèrement, mais il ne se réveille pas. J'avise la tasse de thé près de lui et la soulève devant mon visage. J'en hume l'odeur mais ne détecte rien d'anormal.

Comme s'il avait compris que j'avais besoin de lui, Mike entre dans l'office en disant qu'il me cherchait. Devant ma mine soucieuse, il ne peut s'empêcher de se mêler de l'affaire, et en déduit à voix basse que Livaï doit faire semblant de dormir pour m'embêter. Ou pour que j'arrête de me faire du souci à propos de ses insomnies. Mike se lève et prononce d'une voix forte " _réveille-toi, rase-gazon, tu gênes le chef avec tes bêtises !_ " Ca va, Mike, n'en fais pas autant... Aucune réaction, évidemment. Mike conclut que Livaï doit être vraiment endormi sinon il aurait réagit au quart de tour. Passer du soldat insomniaque au soldat narcoleptique, c'est un comble.

Je lui présente la tasse et lui demande s'il sent quelque chose de bizarre. Il renifle deux fois et me répond qu'il n'est pas adepte du thé noir et serait incapable de dissocier son odeur habituelle d'une autre. Je ne suis pas plus avancé...

Nous restons pendant quelques minutes à côté à le regarder puis Mike me conseille de le laisser dormir ici. Après tout, c'est si rare qu'on lui doit bien cette faveur. Je hoche la tête pour l'approuver. Mike me tend ma veste mais je ne la mets pas, il fait trop chaud. Nous éteignons toute les chandelles de l'office avant de sortir sans verrouiller la porte. Il peut toujours se réveiller, et ça m'ennuierait qu'il se retrouve enfermé... 

Mais j'avoue que ce sommeil si absolu m'intrigue ; ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout, ce n'est pas naturel. A moins que...


	239. UN SOMMEIL SANS RÊVES (août 844) Hanji Zoe #4

Je retrouve Greta au comptoir de la cantine. Elle me salue, mais elle semble un peu fatiguée. Moi, j'ai dormi comme un loir ! Je dois être prête à recevoir les envoyés de nos futurs donateurs ! Ils devraient pas tarder à rappliquer, notre retour triomphal a fait le tour des trois Murs ; dans l'est, les nouvelles vont vite. Même le major nous a tous félicités personnellement.

J'ai l'impression que tout tourne au ralenti aujourd'hui. Les explorateurs ont tous la tête dans le cul, et l'heure est déjà bien avancée. Ils sont pourtant tous en train de flâner au réfectoire au lieu de s'entraîner. C'est quoi, ce laisser-aller ? Que fait le major ? Ou alors c'est moi qui est trop excitée. Je vais aller secouer mes hommes dans leurs baraquements tout à l'heure, je ne les vois nulle part.

C'est comme si le bataillon était léthargique... Bizarre... Je n'y suis pour rien en ce qui les concerne. Par contre...

Les deux titans du bataillon entrent dans la cantine, et immédiatement, j'ai la sensation qu'Erwin me cherche. J'essaie de me faire toute petite mais il m'aperçoit quand même. Il a pas l'air content... C'était pas l'effet escompté ! Il a finit par comprendre, apparemment... On peut rien lui cacher à lui ! Ok, je vais faire face ; après tout, c'était pour la bonne cause !

Il se plante devant moi et sa hauteur m'écrase un peu... Je suis pas très rassurée... Il a pas l'autorité pour me punir de quoi que ce soit, mais... j'aime pas le voir dans cet état. Il avait l'air si heureux hier... Il est inutile de tenter de me disculper, autant avouer.  
Ca va, calme-toi, c'était pour t'arranger le coup. T'arrêtes pas de dire qu'il doit dormir, et comme il y arrive pas, je l'ai aidé un peu ! Tu devrais me remercier en fait. Je suis sûr qu'il a passé une très bonne nuit. Tu devrais essayer mon truc aussi...

Il me coupe brutalement et m'amène dans un coin du bâtiment pour pas que les autres entendent. Mike nous suit. Il m'assène qu'il apprécie pas trop que je fasse avaler des produits dangereux à ses hommes. C'est pas dangereux, je maîtrise les dosages, t'inquiète ! Si j'avais eu le moindre doute, j'aurais pas pris le risque de tuer Livaï ! C'était juste quelques gouttes dans son eau chaude... D'accord, j'ai un peu augmenté la dose parce que je voulais qu'il dorme pendant quelques heures ; mais ce produit est sans danger, je t'assure !

Il se calme un peu et j'en profite pour lui demander des détails. Il s'est endormi combien de temps après l'ingestion ? Il en sait rien, il ne s'est pas rendu compte tout de suite qu'il dormait. Ok, et il dort encore ? Wouah, si c'est le cas, c'est un gros dodo ! Il en avait bien besoin, ce cher ange ! Il me demande pourquoi je veux ces précisions. T'occupe, c'est pour mon étude sur Livaï que j'ai entamée il y a des mois.

Bon, motus, hein. S'il apprend la vérité, je vais pas passer l'hiver, moi !

Au moment où je formule ce souhait à voix haute devant Erwin, la porte de la cantine s'ouvre de nouveau, très violemment. Sur le seuil se tient une véritable petite tornade, un nuage d'orage chargé d'éclair... Il a pas pris le temps de se peigner et ses cheveux sont dans un désordre cataclysmique. Il est même pas en uniforme, il porte une tenue décontractée très neutre. Mais son humeur... par tous les titans, ses yeux me fusillent déjà ! Erwin, protège-moi, s'il te plaît, le laisse pas me bouffer !

Je me planque derrière Mike tout en regardant Livaï traverser le bâtiment comme une furie. Ses yeux lancent leur petite éclat rouge habituel quand... Ouhlà, c'est vraiment la fin ! Echapper à tous ces titans pour être mise en pièces par un nain, y a qu'à moi que ça arrive, ces conneries ! Comment il s'en est rendu compte ?! Ouais, faut dire que c'était pas dur à deviner !

Livaï s'approche en tendant les mains vers moi, une expression violente sur le visage, mais Erwin l'arrête en le prenant par les épaules. Livaï lutte un peu contre lui mais finit par rendre les armes. Il ne décolère pas alors je lui souris pour tenter de le calmer. T'énerve pas, après tout, je suis sûr que tu as très bien dormi, pas vrai ? 

Il se jette de nouveau en avant - Erwin le retient toujours - en gueulant qu'il déteste se sentir totalement impuissant et vulnérable comme ça, et que si je recommence, aucun géant de deux mètres ne pourra me protéger. Erwin se décide à intervenir verbalement. Il confie à Livaï que c'est lui qui m'a demandé de faire ça, afin qu'il puisse dormir paisiblement.

Il s'implique vachement, quand même ! Mais ce mensonge a l'air d'apaiser Livaï. Il lève les yeux vers son chef et lui demande calmement - mais la mâchoire contractée - pourquoi il ne le lui a pas dit avant. Erwin s'excuse platement et admets qu'il aurait dû, mais il avait peur qu'il refuse. Alors il a mis en place ce stratagème pour qu'il ne se rende compte de rien.

J'y crois pas, ça marche ! Les épaules de Livaï s'affaissent, il soupire bruyamment en fermant les yeux et colle une petite bourrade dans l'épaule d'Erwin. Puis, Erwin lui demande s'il a bien dormi, et j'en profite pour savoir s'il a fait des cauchemars. Livaï se frotte la tête et admets qu'il a dormi à poings fermés, et que ça faisait des années que ça lui était pas arrivé. Et bien, tu vois ? Finalement, ça s'est bien passé ! Si tu veux retenter l'expérience...

Il me colle la main sur la bouche et susurre tout près de mon oreille que dormir aussi profondément le met en danger, que tout pourrait arriver sans qu'il s'en aperçoive et qu'au contraire, il veut plus jamais ressentir ça. Erwin tempère sa réaction en précisant qu'il a bien vérifié qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans le bâtiment avant de s'en aller, et qu'il a hésité à fermer la porte à clef de peur qu'il se réveille et ne se retrouve enfermé. Et qu'a priori, il a pas besoin de se faire autant de souci.

Il ne semble plus en colère, l'intervention de son chef a calmé le jeu. Erwin lui ordonne d'aller s'habiller et de rejoindre les autres sur le terrain d'entraînement. Livaï grogne un peu mais obtempère. T'as vraiment la technique, toi. Il te suffit de te mouiller un peu dans l'affaire pour qu'il accepte tout sans faire d'histoire ? Chapeau ! Si t'avait pas été là, je serais en train de me liquéfier sur le sol.

Désolée pour ça, visiblement tu t'es inquiété... Je comprends que ça ait pu te faire flipper ! Mais je réitère mon conseil ; tu devrais essayer toi aussi, Erwin. Tu dors pas assez, ça se voit. Comment tu veux qu'il t'obéisse là-dessus si tu lui donnes pas le bon exemple ?

Il sourit timidement et m'assure qu'il tentera l'aventure peut-être, mais plus tard. D'accord, tu sais où me trouver ! Bon, je décolle, les gars doivent être encore en train de pioncer ! Je leur ai pourtant rien fait avaler, à ceux-là, ils vont m'entendre !


	240. LES BAMBOUS D'ACIER (septembre 844) Darius Zackley

L'hiver sera rude et précoce cette année. De la fenêtre de mes appartements privés de la forteresse du bataillon, je peux déjà le constater. Il n'y a peut-être déjà plus le temps... Mais je sais qu'ils le feront tout de même.

Le sort du bataillon a de nouveau été âprement discuté à la chambre des députés. La dernière expédition a soulevé nombre de critiques, car personne ne l'avait autorisée. Si elle s'était mal passée, ce régiment aurait été dissout immédiatement. Mais elle a été un succès, et nombreux sont les personnalités de premier plan à avoir applaudit cette audace. Le roi Fritz s'est montré nonchalant, comme à son habitude, et a affirmé s'en remettre à l'avis de la majorité.  
Les matériaux rapportés par les courageux explorateurs ont fait les délices des curieux, des artisans et forgerons de toutes les villes du royaume. Au vu de la petite quantité disponible, il est difficile de présager des usages futurs que l'on pourrait en faire, m

ais pas mal de mécènes sont déjà sur les rangs afin de financer des expéditions dans le but d'en rapporter davantage. Sans compter les riches donateurs que l'appel de l'aventure fait toujours rêver...

Les conservateurs n'ont donc pas eu gain de cause. Ce qui me réjouit. Les résultats du bataillon d'exploration m'ont toujours tenus à coeur ; c'est bien pour cette raison que je fais d'importants dons réguliers - et anonymes - afin que cela dure. Ainsi, les fonds seront sûrement assez importants pour monter une nouvelle expédition avant la fin de l'année. Avec les nouvelles recrues qui viennent de prêter serment, les rangs du bataillon sont réparés, et on peut espérer une sortie qui ira plus loin que les précédentes. Les gradés du régiment sont déjà en train de préparer l'évènement. Ils ont un intérêt à ce que tout se passe le mieux possible, ainsi, après l'hibernation annuelle du bataillon, les esprits seront toujours positifs pour la nouvelle année.

Le seul qui ne semble pas enthousiaste est Keith Shadis. Il s'imaginait rester bien au chaud dans ses pénates pour les derniers mois. Cependant, il a sa part de ce succès, il a autorisé l'expédition secrète ; mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne l'assume pas très bien... C'est comme s'il regrettait cette décision... Je dois bien dire qu'il m'inquiète. Son moral semble être au plus bas, et ce n'est pas bon pour un leader. Heureusement, il est bien entouré, par des militaires plus jeunes et talentueux. Avec cette jeunesse visionnaire, on peut espérer percer un jour le mystère des titans.

Et mettre à genoux cette aristocratie qui se vautre dans sa propre merde.

On a le tort de m'assimiler à cette clique. Ma charge m'oblige à me mêler à eux plus souvent que je ne le voudrais, mais je suis avant tout un militaire. Leur argent et leur influence sont utiles, mais ça s'arrête là. Je ne lèche le cul de personne, contrairement à ce qu'on raconte. Quand des espions ayant infiltrés les brigades centrales ont été pendus l'année dernière pour avoir tenté de dévoiler des secrets d'Etat, personne ne s'est douté que j'y avais ma part. Malgré ma position, je ne sais pas tout ce qui se trame entre ces trois Murs, et je ne suis pas un proche du Roi. Je ne dois mon poste qu'à mes états de service et à la fidélité de soldats influents qui ont appuyé ma candidature. Certains seraient ravis de me dégager.

Mais je compte bien rester quelques années de plus. Et je soutiendrais le bataillon d'exploration pendant ce temps. En secret, car si on venait à apprendre que le généralissime, le chef des armées humaines, favorise financièrement un régiment, ce serait un vrai scandale.

Les gradés sont actuellement en déplacement aux quatre coins du royaume pour recruter de nouveaux soldats parmi les cadets des diverses promotions. Il règne une certaine effervescence, du genre que seule la perspective d'une grande expédition peut susciter. Même les journaux de Mitras en ont parlé, alors qu'en général cela n'intéresse guère les bourgeois ; la crasse et la sueur que nécessitent le métier de soldat sont tellement éloigné de leur quotidien que cela aurait pu être deux mondes différents. Mon rôle est entre autres de faire communiquer ces deux mondes. C'est toujours difficile.

Enfin, après ce dernier grand évènement - qui se déroulera bien si j'en crois les éléments exceptionnels dont dispose à présent le bataillon -, les fêtes de fin d'année calmeront les esprits et feront de nouveau cohabiter progressistes et conservateurs dans une relative bonne entente ; jusqu'à l'année prochaine. Et les explorateurs pourront se reposer et même se faire dorloter aux frais de l'Etat ! Ils ne l'auront pas volé ! Quand j'entends les commérages autour de moi sur leur soi-disant oisiveté, il m'est difficile de rester stoïque.

Mais la neutralité de ma fonction doit être absolue. Du moins, en apparence.


	241. LES BAMBOUS D'ACIER (septembre 844) Keith Shadis

La visite du généralissime ne me fait pas vraiment plaisir. Mais avec tout le bordel que cette expédition a généré, il fallait m'y attendre.

Ils ont bien réussit leur coup. Grâce à eux, la cote du bataillon n'a jamais été aussi haute. Je dois me rendre sans tarder à Trost afin de négocier un surplus de matériel avec les brigades spéciales. Depuis qu'ils ont un nouveau fournisseur - la guilde Lang ayant fait faillite -, ils sont plus frileux à coopérer, mais avec le document officiel qu'on vient de me remettre, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. Dork déteste qu'on lui rappelle que les besoins du bataillon sont bien plus importants que ceux des autres régiments...

Erwin est parti avec ses hommes à la ville industrielle pour traiter parler avec les riches artisans. Avec un peu de chance, il nous obtiendra un rabais intéressant. Mais je me doute que ses interlocuteurs auront d'autres idées en tête. Ils ne doivent penser qu'au nouveau minerai rapporté de l'extérieur, et pour lequel certains ont déjà dû trouver des applications. C'est également pour ça qu'il est parti là-bas. D'ordinaire, il préfère voyager seul, mais son escouade rechignait à le laisser y aller seul. Je ne peux pas les accuser de tirer au flanc et de vouloir se planquer ; ils ont fait leur part. Et même bien plus.

Je ne regrette pas qu'ils soient revenus sains et saufs. Mais au fond, j'aurais préféré qu'ils ne trouvent rien. On aurait attendu l'année prochaine pour une autre expédition, mais à présent, nous sommes très sollicités. Et je crains qu'on nous demande l'impossible. Je croule déjà sous une pile de doléances d'entreprises de minage et de guildes qui tiennent à ce que nous leur rapportions davantage de minerai. Mais les explorateurs ne sont pas des mineurs, bon sang ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre du temps dans de telles activités, qui en plus posent certains problèmes techniques. Des civils envoyés par leurs patrons se sont même proposés de nous accompagner en expédition afin de procéder à des examens plus approfondis...

Ce n'est pas le travail du bataillon. Nous sommes des soldats, des guerriers, dont le but premier est de découvrir l'origine de la menace des titans. Nous ne pouvons pas veiller sur des civils sans défense. Ce genre d'expédition a déjà eu lieu paraît-il, mais je doute qu'elles se soient bien finies... Ces idiots ne se rendent plus compte du danger au dehors, ils ne voient plus que les profits éventuels.

Je les vois plus que jamais, ces dangers. Même si on nous prévoit une fin d'année calme, le vent est déjà bien plus froid que le mois dernier. Le temps peut se gâter, et en général nous ne partons pas à cette époque de l'année. Mais les pressions sont fortes, et Erwin ne veut pas la voir retomber d'ici à l'année prochaine ; il estime que le bataillon doit s'illustrer par une expédition héroïque afin que les avis soient encore favorables l'année prochaine.

Si je l'écoutais, nous aurions des expéditions tous les mois. Et cette année a été chargée déjà. Il est très enthousiaste ; et sa nouvelle équipe le rend encore plus sûr de lui. Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais... il me semble qu'on murmure dans mon dos qu'il pourrait me remplacer au pied levé. Mais je ne crois pas. Et même si c'était le cas, je n'ai pas décidé de tirer ma révérence. Je suis encore le major, et je compte le rester jusqu'à ce que mes nerfs lâchent... ou que je meure.

Quelque part je me dis que s'ils étaient revenus bredouilles, Erwin aurait perdu de sa superbe, et aurait constaté que tous ses plans ne sont pas infaillibles. Cela lui aurait servit de leçon, et... Aah, je n'en reviens pas de médire ainsi d'un homme qui se tient à mes côtés depuis ma nomination... Je me sens aigri, et je me demande à la longue si je suis encore capable d'inspirer les explorateurs. Ai-je perdu le feu sacré ? Ce feu qu'Erwin possède bien, lui, et que je lui envie ? Il est encore jeune, à son âge, j'étais animé de la même passion. Mais si j'avais su tous les soucis que j'acceptais d'assumer, peut-être serais-je resté simple chef d'escouade... Je n'avais aucune idée du poids de cette charge... Erwin doit s'en douter, il est mon bras-droit et voit tout ce que je dois endurer.

Je dépose la liasse de documents que je suis en train de lire et me frotte les yeux. Ca aussi, c'est une plaie. Ma vue commence à baisser à force de me concentrer sur toutes ces pattes de mouche... Je me lève et fais craquer mon dos. Le son qu'il produit se fait de plus en plus souvent entendre ces derniers temps ; il m'arrive même d'avoir du mal à me lever... Je dois réellement me faire vieux. Mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincu, le major le plus âgé du bataillon est resté en poste jusqu'à ses soixante ans. Et il était relativement en forme. Je ne suis pas sûr de rester aussi longtemps...

Oui, j'aurais bien apprécié de rester ici pour la fin d'année, au lieu d'aller me geler les fesses à l'extérieur... Si une expédition doit être menée, elle nous portera encore au-delà des terres inconnues. Hanji m'a avoué que la mine qu'ils ont explorée ne serait pas assez vaste pour abriter le bataillon au grand complet, il faudra donc trouver une autre option. Mais nous iront dans cette direction. Une carrière de pierres indique toujours la proximité d'une ville ou d'un village, et donc d'un avant-poste potentiel.

Dans l'immédiat, je me dois d'accueillir comme il se doit les nouvelles recrues venues des brigades d'entraînement. De la conviction, Keith, et une voix forte et autoritaire, c'est ce dont ils ont besoin.


	242. LES BAMBOUS D'ACIER (septembre 844) Steffen Wenzel

Nous approchons de la cité industrielle. Greta n'est pas venue avec nous parce qu'elle n'apprécie pas trop l'ambiance. Le bruit, les odeurs, elle n'y est pas habituée et ça la rend nerveuse. Mon père est maréchal ferrant alors tout ceci ne me dérange pas. Mike, Livaï et moi avons insisté pour accompagner Erwin. Sa visite aura plus de poids si quelques soldats se trouvent à ses côtés ; même si je ne doute pas de ses capacités de persuasion.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous y rendons, mais ça l'est pour Livaï alors je lui explique dans la diligence ce que nous comptons faire. 

Cette ville est habitée en grande majorité par des artisans et c'est là que sont implantées les grandes entreprises de métallurgie. Nos fournisseurs, donc. Même si l'Etat contribue à payer ces guildes pour fournir leurs régiments, il ne les contrôle pas et ces entreprises ont une certaine liberté, surtout en matière de prix. Or, celle qui nous approvisionne, la guilde Maja, ne se gêne pas pour faire payer plus cher ses produits. Nous usons bien plus vite notre matériel que les autres régiments, nous avons donc davantage besoin de le renouveler, et ils en profitent. C'est de bonne guerre, sans compter que - tu ne le répètes pas, hein -, ils s'arrangent pour rendre notre matériel plus résistant. Disons que c'est l'excuse tout le temps évoquée pour justifier cette différence de prix.

Depuis que la guilde Lang a été dissoute, la guilde Maja s'est appropriée la plus grande part du marché, et il ne serait pas exagéré de dire qu'ils se font des couilles en or maintenant. La guilde Maja contrôle toute la chaîne de production et dispose de ses propres employés pour le minage et la récolte des bambous d'acier ; cela coûte pas mal en main d'oeuvre, c'est vrai, mais leurs bénéfices doivent être largement plus importants que leurs dépenses. 

Nous y allons pour tenter de négocier un rabais au moins temporaire pour la prochaine expédition. De nouvelles recrues vont nous rejoindre, il faut remplacer le matériel détérioré ou perdu... et la prochaine expédition impliquera la quasi totalité du bataillon, alors il nous faut encore plus de tout ça. En temps normal, ça nous coûterait une fortune à organiser, mais nous disposons maintenant d'une monnaie d'échange.

Livaï comprend et évoque le fameux minerai ramené de la dernière mission secrète. Exact. Nous en avons rapporté autant que possible, mais c'est encore trop peu pour eux. Tout les professionnels du métier sont intéressés par ce minerai et veulent qu'on leur en ramène davantage. Ce qui nous donne un moyen de pression. Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas très sain de faire ça, mais les affaires sont les affaires. Ils ont des intérêts à défendre et nous aussi, c'est une chose que tout le monde accepte.

Livaï me demande si nous n'avons pas peur qu'ils sabotent les dispositifs pour se venger de notre gourmandise. Il n'y a guère de risque, on les vérifie tout le temps, et ce serait pas dans leur intérêt aujourd'hui ; ils veulent ce minerai et nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir en ramener. Le bambou d'acier est le matériau principal du dispositif de manoeuvre, mais s'ils insistent autant, c'est sans doute parce qu'ils imaginent un gros potentiel à ce nouveau minerai...

Livaï me regarde de travers en murmurant " _bambou d'acier ?_ " sans bien comprendre. Le bambou d'acier est un truc vraiment étonnant, je lui réponds. Tu en sauras plus quand on arrivera, on le travaille constamment là-bas. Le dispositif ne serait sans doute pas né sans lui. Son créateur - je sais plus son nom... Altosel..., un truc du genre - a vraiment eu une idée de génie en l'employant !

J'écarte les rideaux de la diligence et indique du doigt à Livaï l'enceinte entourant la petite cité qui semble grise et triste vue d'ici. Mais dans ses entrailles grondent les fours, fourneaux, et forges les plus impressionnants et productifs du royaume. De la fumée s'échappent constamment des bâtiments , formant au-dessus de la ville un nuage persistant qui bloque les rayons du soleil. Les gens qui y vivent ont le teint pâle mais sont vifs d'esprit et toujours en quête de nouvelles idées. 

C'est vraiment un endroit à part qui ne ressemble à aucun autre.


	243. LES BAMBOUS D'ACIER (septembre 844) Livaï

Cette fumée pique les yeux, c'est désagréable. Je mets mon foulard sur mon visage pour filtrer toutes les saloperies que l'air porte difficilement jusqu'à moi. Je semble être le seul que ça gêne.

Les habitants du coin ont la peau très blanche mais noircie par le contact des matières brutes travaillées dans leurs ateliers. Une fine poussière sombre recouvre tout et le son des marteaux battant le fer chaud résonne partout à différentes distances. Il fait très chaud, et je me sens déjà suer à grosses gouttes sous ma veste. Steffen ne m'avait pas vendu ce voyage avec tous ces détails, si j'avais su, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais accepté...

Erwin évolue avec aisance dans les rues étroites et encombrées du centre-ville. Les maisons de travers semblent assemblées de bric et de broc. C'est étrange quand on sait que cette cité a été édifiée sur ordre du gouvernement afin de centraliser la fabrication du matériel militaire. Comme les normes sont les mêmes pour tout le monde, il n'y a pas de mystère sur les méthodes des artisans. Mais tous ne fabriquent pas des dispositifs de manoeuvre ; d'autres travaillent à leur compte pour l'amélioration de l'urbanisation, mais aussi sur de simples outils du quotidien.

Tandis que j'avance derrière mes camarades, je distingue de gigantesques pièces de machinerie en plein test, entourée de types qui font de grands gestes et hurlent pour se faire entendre. Ca crache de la fumée et je me mets à tousser. J'y vois trouble et j'essaie de pas perdre mes camarades. C'est pas que l'idée de me perdre me fasse peur - j'ai connu bien pire, comme ambiance -, mais j'ai l'espoir d'atteindre un endroit plus aéré...

On trace notre route au milieu de diverses échoppes dont les propriétaires font la démonstration de leur talent, assis à de petits établis avec vue sur la rue. Il y en a de tous les âges, du jeune rêveur fou ou vieil inventeur à moitié myope. Ils ont tous l'air de se plaire ici ; faut dire qu'ils disposent de tous les outils possibles et imaginables pour fabriquer ce qui leur passe par la tête.

Enfin, la rue s'élargit et on débouche sur une place au pavé bruni par le feu et la suie. On y respire mieux, et j'abaisse mon foulard. En jetant un regard au-dessus de ma tête, je constate la présence de ce qui ressemble à un énorme réservoir dont s'échappe une vapeur grasse et très noire. Heureusement, elle est guidée vers le haut par des tuyaux qui l'empêche de retomber sur la ville. Même si l'air est plus pur ici, les odeurs sont toujours bien là et je peux pas m'empêcher de froncer le nez... Comment ils font pour s'y habituer, ces gens ? Ils sont pas humains...

D'un bâtiment proche, surmontée d'une enseigne montrant deux épées entrecroisées, sort un type, portant un tablier et des gants, tous noirs de saleté évidemment. Je fais en sorte de pas trop m'approcher de lui, même si je sais qu'on est là pour l'image de marque d'Erwin. Le type se frotte les mains sur sa blouse - ce qui ne nettoie rien du tout - et en tend une à Erwin. Il la lui serre en toute confiance. Tandis que je me fais violence pour ne pas lui hurler de s'essuyer tout de suite, il nous désigne au type qui incline la tête vers nous. Mike, Steffen et moi montrons des visages volontairement fermés et peu sympathiques afin de donner le change, mais Erwin garde le sourire.

Le type se présente comme étant Rein Maja, l'actuel dirigeant de la guilde du même nom. Je suis surpris, il a plus l'air d'un forgeron crasseux que d'un chef d'entreprise. Je lui donnerai peut-être dix ans de plus qu'Erwin, et ses cheveux sont déjà grisonnants. Je remarque qu'il a un oeil bizarre, en verre probablement ; ou en métal... Je ne savais pas qu'on fabriquait ce genre de substitut... Ca ne sert pas à grand chose d'un point de vue fonctionnel, mais ça fait illusion pour ce qui est de l'esthétique. 

Apparemment c'est avec lui qu'Erwin est venu traiter. Il nous invite dans le bâtiment principal de son commerce et, une fois passé le seuil, les sons du dehors s'atténuent un peu. Je fais le tour des lieux des yeux et constate que c'est assez propres selon les standards en vigueur dans le coin... Une femme - probablement celle du maître des lieux -, se propose de nous installer dans une salle d'attente pendant que notre chef discute avec le patron.

Mike renifle et décline la proposition, préférant aller se balader dehors. Steffen décide de le suivre, et je me retrouve devant un dilemme. Rester ici à attendre me donne déjà envie de mourir lentement, mais... Je demande à la dame s'il y a du thé ici. Elle me répond que non. Et merde. Bon, dans ce cas, je viens avec vous, les gars. Je me dirige avec eux vers la sortie mais je lance quand même un regard appuyé vers Erwin qui va s'enfermer dans une autre pièce avec Rein. Il me répond silencieusement que tout ira bien et je sors plus tranquille.

Nous revoilà dans le bruit et la crasse. Mes camarades m'emmènent vers un autre quartier qu'ils me jurent plus tranquille et pittoresque. Et en effet, les rues deviennent plus claires et colorées par ici. Du linge sèche aux fenêtres et des voix de femmes chantonnent au-dessus de nos têtes. Il s'agit du quartier d'habitation. On y trouve les mêmes commerces que partout ailleurs, mais surtout des boutiques de curiosités. Les petits artisans locaux, qui ne travaillent pas pour de grandes firmes comme la guilde Maja, font leur beurre ici.

On déambule pendant un moment dans des petites ruelles plutôt accueillantes quand Steffen tombe en arrêt devant une charrette remplie de.... choses que je n'ai jamais vues. Un type est à côté, occupé à décharger le tout dans une réserve. Steffen signale sa présence à l'honnête homme et montre son insigne du bataillon. L'homme hoche la tête, et Steffen se saisit d'un des objets pour me le montrer.

Ca ressemble à un tube en métal gris mat. Il y en a de plusieurs tailles et longueurs. Steffen me le donne et je constate que c'est plus léger que ça en a l'air. A bien y réfléchir, ça ne doit pas être du métal. Mike explique que ce sont des bambous d'acier, des plantes en vérité. On les récolte près des mines de fer dans les montagnes du Mur Sina. Ces plantes ont la faculté d'absorber le fer contenu dans le sol et finissent par devenir des bambous d'acier après plusieurs années. Leur récolte et leur taillage est difficile car leur dureté est inégalable.

Je leur dis que c'est très bien tout ça, mais en quoi ça nous concerne ? Steffen m'entraîne un peu plus loin et me montre un forgeron en train de travailler un bout de bambou. Cette forme... elle est familière. D'accord, j'ai compris. Les bonbonnes de gaz sont en bambous d'acier. J'avais jamais remarqué que c'était pas du métal.

Steffen précise que les métaux connus exploseraient à l'activation des gaz. A moins de fabriquer des contenants très épais, ce qui alourdirait considérablement l'équipement. Or, les soldats ont besoin d'être les plus légers possible. Ok, je te suis. Et ces bambous, eux, sont à la fois très solides et légers, ce qui règle le problème. Effectivement, c'est ingénieux. C'est une chance qu'on les ait découverts.

Dans ces ateliers, les bambous sont transformés pour ressembler aux bonbonnes qu'on connaît. Ils sont naturellement creux et les plus larges servent à cet usage ; les autres sont fondus avec du métal ordinaire pour l'améliorer et composent presque tout le reste de l'équipement métallique des soldats. 

En clair, le bambou d'acier, c'est la vie. 

Mike en est à m'expliquer comment on fabrique le gaz - à partir d'une pierre aux propriétés explosives - quand je me mets à me demander ce que fait Erwin...


	244. LES BAMBOUS D'ACIER (septembre 844) Rein Maja, patron de la guilde Maja

Je fais entrer monsieur Smith dans mon bureau. Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant, ce grand costaud, je n'ai eu à traiter qu'avec les comptables du bataillon jusqu'à présent. C'est sans doute le signe que l'affaire est plus importante que d'habitude. Je sais ce qu'il est venu faire ici.

Pendant un moment, j'ai bien cru qu'il était le major. Il en avait l'allure en tout cas, avec sa garde rapprochée digne d'un député. C'est sûr que ça en jette, et c'était le but, je suppose. Les explorateurs font pas de chichi, mais ils savent se mettre en scène. A le voir impeccablement coiffé et le visage sérieux, je me dis qu'il y a sans doute peu de choses capables de faire transpirer ce gars.

Une fois ses hommes partis et nous deux bien enfermés dans mon bureau - on fait toujours attention quand on parle affaire -, je me force à lui proposer du café, qu'il accepte. Il ne m'a pas l'air franchement sympathique et je vais voir un peu ce qu'il a dans le ventre avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

Je lui dis que cette expédition surprise à pris tout le monde au dépourvu et que les bons résultats sont enthousiasmants pour tous ceux de ma profession. Ca n'a pas dû être facile de prendre une telle décision contre l'avis de ses supérieurs. Il me répond que certaines décisions se doivent d'être prises envers et contre tout et que si il avait douté de son succès, il aurait renoncé. Ok, ce monsieur Smith est un homme sûr de lui en apparence, et qui a rarement dû se tromper dans sa vie. Faut pas la lui faire.

Il m'interrompt et me demande poliment si nous pouvons entrer dans le vif du sujet car il s'en voudrait de me retenir plus longtemps. Bien, il me fait comprendre qu'il a de la considération pour mon travail ; c'est un bon point. Je me laisse pas charmer pour autant, mais puisqu'il le veut, continuons.

Il commence par m'interroger sur les applications concrètes que nous avons découvertes pour le nouveau minerai. Tout doux, je vais pas tout révéler comme ça, ce serait avancer mes pions trop vite. Je réponds de façon évasive qu'on a encore rien fabriqué de vraiment utile mais que les propriétés sont intéressantes, car aucun minerai connu n'a les mêmes. Même pas une petite piste ? qu'il insiste. Je tapote des doigts sur mon bureau en me faisant désirer. Ca se pourrait, mais il en faudrait plus. C'est là que je me lance.

Croyez-vous que le bataillon d'exploration pourrait en ramener davantage de prochaines expéditions ? Si c'est sur votre chemin, bien sûr. Si vous faites ça, je serais en mesure de vous donner une réponse satisfaisante. Il me rétorque posément que les explorateurs ne sont pas des mineurs et que ce genre d'entreprise pourrait s'avérer dangereuse pour leurs vies. Et affirme enfin que ce serait sans doute une perte de temps pour eux de s'adonner à ce genre d'activité si aucun résultat n'est garanti.

Très bien, il a compris que je bluffais. Il veut des détails, car il sait que j'en ai et que je me les garde de côté. Je me penche en avant et le regarde bien dans les yeux. Il ne cille pas. Peu de gens peuvent fixer ma prothèse oculaire sans se sentir mal au bout d'un moment. J'ai perdu mon oeil à cause du boulot ; quand j'étais minot, un simple apprenti, un sale type un peu plus grand que moi m'a balancé un petit brasero allumé à la gueule et les braises ont atteint mon oeil. Pendant des années, je suis resté défiguré. Ce mec, celui qui m'a fait ça, avait pas supporté que le patron de l'époque - un grand oncle à moi - me fasse des faveurs et que je bosse mieux que lui. Des années plus tard, il s'est tué tout seul en tombant d'une échelle du haut fourneau. Je l'ai pas pleuré. Je me suis marié malgré ma gueule de monstre, mes cicatrices se sont refermées et je suis devenu le nouveau patron. Cet oeil de verre, c'est seulement pour faire croire aux gens que je suis un humain comme eux ; mais surtout pour qu'ils se rappellent qu'il faut pas me faire chier, car ceux qui s'y essaient le paient cher.

Smith est pas un homme qu'on peut effrayer. Il se ratatine pas devant moi, il reste droit, les mains posées sur ses genoux. Il se paie même le luxe de boire une gorgée de café pendant que je le fixe. Ce n'est pas de l'arrogance ni du mépris. Il se met juste en condition lui aussi, à sa manière.

J'enchaîne en lui révélant qu'on a en fait trouvé une utilité à ce minerai, mais que c'est encore secret. On l'a mixé avec l'alliage standard utilisé pour le dispositif de manoeuvre, et on est arrivé à un résultat concluant ; ce minerai pourrait à terme remplacer l'acier habituel, qui à lui seul pèse presque tout le poids des pièces d'équipement. Comme il le sait, le bambou d'acier est déjà très léger, il ne pèse rien et sa structure est d'une solidité à toute épreuve. Ce nouveau matériau est plus léger que n'importe quel métal créé dans nos ateliers. En le mêlant avec le bambou d'acier fondu, l'alliage allierait solidité et extrême légèreté, ce qui ouvrirait la voie à d'autres possibilités en matière de dessin du dispositif.

Angel Altonen, le créateur du dispositif, a dessiné tout ça en fonction des matériaux dont ils disposait à l'époque. Il n'a que peu changé, la base est restée la même depuis. Mais si on peut alléger encore l'alliage, on peut aussi changer la forme du dispositif pour qu'il soit plus pratique, moins encombrant, moins sujet à la casse ou aux vices de formes, vous comprenez ?

Il repose sa tasse, qu'il a tenue pendant tout mon discours, et me réponds qu'il comprends parfaitement et serait très heureux de voir un de ces prototypes. J'en ai un derrière, je travaillais dessus, je lui montrerai. Mais avant ça, je veux qu'il aille lui aussi au bout de sa démarche. Je lui ai tout sorti en toute confiance, à lui de me dire ce qu'il attend de moi.

Il me dit que le bataillon va acquérir bientôt de nouveaux fonds pour l'achat de matériel, mais que la prochaine expédition sera réellement très coûteuse. Aussi, il m'avoue de but en blanc que sa venue ici à pour but de me décider à trouver un arrangement afin de limiter ces coûtes faramineux sur la base d'un intérêt commun. Je vois où il veut en venir, je le laisse continuer.

Le bataillon s'engage à ramener davantage de minerai à condition que la guilde Maja s'engage de son côté à nous procurer le matériel nécessaire - notamment pour le minage - à des prix défiant toute concurrence. En gros, il me demande de brader. Il a des couilles, celui-là. J'aurais jeté n'importe qui d'autre dehors pour avoir eu l'audace de quémander un truc pareil. Mais lui... soit je joue son jeu, soit je me trouve un autre client. Ce qui serait un mauvais investissement, le bataillon étant mon principal fond de commerce. Ils usent leur matériel plus vite et en rachète donc plus souvent. Je dois les garder sur ma liste.

Quitte à faire un petit sacrifice.

J'y trouverais mon compte. S'ils me ramènent du minerai en quantité suffisante, je pourrais stopper en grande partie les activités de minage, qui me coûtent pas mal de fric. Je fais de rapides calculs. Baisser mes prix pour les explorateurs ne me coûterait pas plus cher que de payer mes mineurs, finalement. Enfin si, ça me coûterait plus cher en vérité, mais à la longue, ça peut rapporter bien plus gros. Ce minerai étant rare, je peux revendre les pièces fabriquées avec bien plus cher... Mmh...

Je bascule ma chaise contre le mur, comme je le fais toujours quand je me creuse la tête. Smith attend patiemment que mes calculs mentaux prennent fin. J'arrive à une conclusion : si je fais des rabais pour la bataillon, mais que je vends le matos plus cher à mes autres clients, tout en réduisant mes coûts du côté du travail de minage, je devrais pouvoir retomber sur mes pieds. J'explique tout ça à Smith. Il semble d'accord, et après quelques précisions supplémentaires, nous nous serrons la main avec vigueur.

Je me sens mieux en sa compagnie maintenant. On est sur la même longueur d'onde et il n'y a plus de dissimulation. Quand j'ai évoqué le projet de faire payer plein tarif, et même plus que ça, aux autres régiments, il a même pas tiqué. Chacun pour soi, pas vrai ? Ah ah ! Il m'assure que les comptables du bataillon viendront bientôt régler l'affaire, et il n'exige pas de moi un document écrit qui serait compromettant. Et bien, il finit avec brio en me donnant sa confiance comme ça. Il mérite mon estime !

Je me permets même de lui taper dans le dos - quoi, après tout, il a l'âge d'être mon fiston - et le guide vers mon atelier pour lui montrer le nouveau prototype de bobine mis en chantier.


	245. LES BAMBOUS D'ACIER (septembre 844) Mike Zacharias

Nous entrons enfin dans Trost en fin d'après-midi. Le voyage fut long et pas très confortable, entassés comme nous l'étions dans la diligence. Pas fâché de sortir... J'irais bien manger un bout dans un resto, même une gargote ferait l'affaire.

Je sors de la diligence et m'étire avec bonheur. Nous irons sans doute dormir au QGR ce soir. En attendant, nous aurons sans doute quartier libre. L'air est plus sain ici, et je dois bien dire que cette expérience n'a pas été très agréable pour moi, malgré les arguments de Steffen. Intéressante, mais nauséabonde... Livaï doit penser la même chose, mais lui c'est la saleté qui a dû le gêner. En même temps, nous l'avons cherché, nous ne tenions pas à laisser Erwin se rendre seul dans cet endroit. Il n'était pas si malfamé que je l'avais crains. Mais je ne me vois pas y vivre.

Steffen et Livaï ont acheté tout un tas de babioles inutiles qu'ils ont dénichées dans les échoppes du quartier résidentiel. Steffen surtout ; il a ramené des joujoux, des bijoux bon marché, tout ça pour sa famille. Livaï a jeté son dévolu sur une brosse à dents dernier cri, avec un genre de mécanisme qui la fait bouger toute seule. Je mettrais jamais ce truc dans la bouche si j'étais lui... Je me contenterai de mes bons vieux cure-dents, ça fait le boulot.

Erwin est resté assez évasif sur le chemin du retour. Son entretien avec Maja a dû porter ses fruits car il paraissait satisfait. On va l'entraîner dans un café et il nous en dira peut-être plus. Y en a justement un par là, que je connais ; j'avais même pensé à y emmener Nanaba...

On s'y installe tous les quatre et au moment de la commande, Livaï demande s'il y a du thé. La serveuse s'excuse platement en répondant que non, et le nain se renfrogne un peu. Mais il décide de se rabattre sur le cidre et finit par se détendre. Tandis que nous sirotons nos boissons, j'essaie de faire parler Erwin. Allez, dis-nous un peu : on doit s'attendre à un refus ou bien c'est une affaire qui marche ? Me dis pas qu'on a fait tout ce chemin pour rien...

Il répond à voix basse que Maja a accepté oralement de nous octroyer un rabais exceptionnel pour les prochaines livraisons si on accepte de faire un peu de minage pour lui. Pour lui seulement. Il ajoute qu'il a vu un nouveau type de bobine pour les câbles, et qu'il a même pu l'essayer. Apparemment, ça fonctionne, mais la formule peut être affinée. A terme, ça pourrait être tout bénéf pour le bataillon de disposer de ce matériel optimisé.

D'accord, mais... pour le minage, on fait comment ? Nan, parce que avec un seul chariot, ça risque d'être compliqué. On a déjà la réappro à transporter... Evidemment Erwin y a déjà pensé. Il faudrait en amener plus. Je manque de m'étouffer dans mon café. Tu sais bien que c'est pas faisable ! Ca a déjà été tenté ! Protéger plus d'un chariot est très compliqué. Il me répond que oui, mais que si le bataillon tout entier participe à l'expédition, on devrait pouvoir diviser les forces pour couvrir plus de chargement.

J'aime pas quand il sourit comme ça, ça veut toujours dire qu'il prépare un coup d'éclat... ou qu'il se prépare à nous précipiter dans les ennuis. J'ai l'habitude depuis le temps, mais le major risque de pas accepter. S'il le fait, je serais vraiment étonné. Shadis est pas au mieux de sa forme ces temps-ci, c'est Erwin qui se charge un peu de tout à sa place. Il pourrait céder... Je suis prêt à suivre si Erwin est vraiment sûr de lui. Notre fine équipe va reprendre du service.

Livaï s'avachit sur la banquette et soupire que ça va encore être pour sa pomme et qu'il se chargera de faire leur fête aux titans qui voudront nous bouffer. Eh là, ne crois pas que tu seras le seul à t'illustrer ! T'as intérêt à m'en laisser ! T'inquiète, Erwin, on les ramènera, tes cailloux ! Mais je suppose que c'est juste une étape, et que notre but sera de pousser plus loin. Au-delà de cette mine, nous ignorons ce qui se trouve ; un village peut-être, un bourg, ou un simple bâtiment. Les carrières sont rarement éloignées des lieux d'habitations. On pourrait se trouver un repaire encore plus avancé dans les terres inconnues, ce serait un autre grand pas pour l'humanité ! 

Livaï et moi, on veillera sur le bataillon ; car si ça se passe mal, c'est tout le régiment qui pourrait disparaître... Mais on en est pas encore là. Ca ne se fera pas dans l'immédiat. Il y a les recrues à former correctement, le matériel à réceptionner et vérifier, les vivres à entreposer.

Et plus que tout, l'autorisation du généralissime, lui-même soumis aux décisions des députés. On est pas encore partis...


	246. LES BAMBOUS D'ACIER (octobre 844) Erwin Smith

J'ai envoyé mon escouade s'assurer que la réappro correspond bien à ce qui était convenu. Les comptables m'ont assuré que tout était conforme mais je préfère être sûr que tout cela vaut le prix que nous avons dû payer. Maintenant que la date de l'expédition est arrêtée, nous ne pouvons plus reculer. Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Cette sortie pourrait déterminer pour longtemps l'avenir du bataillon... Ah... j'ai l'impression de me dire ça à chaque fois...

Il a fallu un long moment au major pour décider enfin. Sous la pression de nos donateurs, il a finit par plier. Nous planchons depuis plusieurs jours sur la stratégie de sortie. Des points de désaccord demeurent, mais ils seront réglés bientôt.

La décision d'emmener tout le bataillon, y compris les nouvelles recrues, a été difficile. Mais nécessaire si nous voulons augmenter nos chance de succès. Car ce n'est pas moins de trois chariots que nous devrons escorter... Sans eux, nous ne pourrons pas rapporter assez de minerai, ni transporter assez de réappro pour tout le monde. Keith a proposé seulement deux, mais je doute que cela soit suffisant.

Si les trois chariots sont adoptés, alors nous partirions en trois groupes destinés à les protéger. Une nouvelle escouade a été montée pour l'occasion. Nous partirions en larges files, en évitant le flux de titans principal. Il faudra donc bifurquer très vite, car Keith a refusé catégoriquement que nous partions de la cité de l'est ; le détour serait trop grand pour une troupe aussi nombreuse. Mon escouade serait chargée du chariot du centre, celui de la réappro, le plus important. Celle d'Hanji serait la dernière, avec tout le matériel de minage.

Il est prévu selon les circonstances de laisser l'équipe d'Hanji avec deux chariots à la carrière pour extraire le maximum de minerai, tandis que nous autres irions plus loin à l'est, découvrir ce qui se trouve au-delà des collines. Si un avant-poste fiable se présente, nous y passerions la nuit et irions rechercher Hanji au retour. 

Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Hanji, et elle prendra avec elle les quelques bombes soporifiques qui lui restent. Mais au-delà de cette limite, nous nous aventurerons de nouveau en terrain inconnu et donc dangereux. Pourvu que les recrues tiennent le coup... Ces soldats sont tous jeunes, mais semblent bien comprendre ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à vivre. 

Mon escouade est déjà connue dans le monde militaire et beaucoup d'entre eux espèrent surtout se battre aux côtés de Livaï. Sa petite notoriété a attiré pas mal de postulants, je dois dire... Il ne fait rien pour ça, mais la plupart du temps, tout le monde se tait quand il est présent. Livaï ne se vante jamais, il souhaite rester discret et cette attitude à son égard le gêne un peu dans ses rapports avec les autres. Il préfère les comportements francs et directs, et n'hésite jamais à se montrer chaleureux envers ceux qui en ont besoin. Ca n'arrive que rarement, mais je ne cesse de lui envier ça...

Je ferme le dernier bouton de ma chemise, ajuste mon col et sors de ma chambre pour descendre dans la cour. Je n'ai pas été très matinal, et les cartes que j'ai étudiées hier soir sont encore étalées sur mon lit. Mais je me sens assez alerte pour me tenir au courant de ce qui se passe en bas. 

Je descends très vite les marches et l'effervescence d'une préparation d'expédition me frappe au visage en même temps que le pâle soleil d'octobre. Les explorateurs vont et viennent pour entreposer le matériel dans les réserves, les palefreniers font trotter les chevaux dans la cour ; j'entends vaguement Hanji crier un ordre plus loin, mais je ne la vois pas. Une véritable marée humaine me cerne de toutes parts, et comme à chaque fois, cela me galvanise... mais c'est cette maudite solitude, que je chérie pourtant, qui m'enveloppe... Comme si quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi et m'empêchait de me mêler complètement à eux...

Cela me rend toujours malheureux, mais pour un temps seulement. D'autres soucis viennent toujours remplacer cette désillusion... L'important, c'est qu'ils y croient tous. Tant qu'ils seront là, autour de moi, à s'affairer, à respirer, à vivre pleinement, même si ce sont leurs derniers instants, alors j'y croirais moi aussi.

Nous ne sommes pas la veille du départ, et l'ambiance reste encore bon enfant. Elle s'assombrira un peu par la suite jusqu'à se changer en atmosphère lourde et concentrée, générée par tous ces esprits en prise avec eux-mêmes et avec leur notion de l'avenir. En ce qui me concerne, la question ne se pose plus, puisque j'ai renoncé à tout pour le bataillon. Je n'envisage rien d'autre hormis la victoire, ou la mort.

Une petite silhouette nerveuse se précipite sur moi et je baisse les yeux vers les papiers que Livaï tend sous mon menton. Il m'annonce que la liste est complète et conforme. Je reviens vite à la réalité et le remercie d'avoir vérifié. Il me demande ensuite si je compte aller m'entraîner avec eux tout à l'heure. Mon escouade se sentait tellement rouillée après tant d'inactivité qu'ils se sont vite remis aux exercices intensifs pour être prêts le jour venu. Je lui répond que je les rejoindrais tout à l'heure mais qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de m'attendre.

Je le sens fébrile à l'idée de retourner dehors, et je suppose que les autres le sont aussi. Je suis dans le même état. Chaque heure passée derrière les Murs me paraît une perte de temps, quand je pense à tout ce qu'il reste à découvrir. Si je pouvais me débarrasser à jamais des problèmes matériels et techniques, tout serait bien plus facile...

Livaï fronce le nez en m'examinant et constate que je manque de sommeil, moi aussi. Je sais, je fais un piètre exemple, ah ah ! J'essaierai de dormir la veille du départ, et il devrait faire de même. Il me répond en s'éloignant qu'il essaiera, mais qu'il se passera des bons soins d'Hanji cette fois. Tandis qu'il remonte la file de soldats occupés, je remarque que tous s'écartent sur son chemin pour le laisser passer. 

A vrai dire, il est difficile de déterminer s'il s'agit d'admiration ou de peur respectueuse... Sans doute un peu des deux. Mais quand il disparaît enfin, ce sont bien des sourires que je vois autour de moi.


	247. UN ECLAT DANS LE NOIR (octobre 844) Greta Elfriede

A l'heure qu'il est, tout le monde doit dormir ; ils étaient peu à nous regarder partir de Shiganshina. C'est le bruit de centaines de chevaux au pas qui les a mis à leurs fenêtres. Bonnets de nuit, visages ensommeillés, yeux engourdis ; des images de prospérité. Celles de gens vivant sans trop de soucis et sans penser que la mort peut frapper à tout moment.

Nous, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'espérer cette quiétude. 

Peu d'entre nous ont dormi, car la nuit a été courte. Après le festin traditionnel d'avant expédition, j'ai fait en sorte de me reposer en attendant le clairon du départ. C'est Livaï qui m'a secouée ; il était déjà en tenue, tenant son cheval par la bride. C'est alors que je me suis rendue compte que je m'étais endormie dans l'écurie.

La pleine lune brille haute et claire au-dessus de nos têtes. Le mieux qu'on puisse espérer pour une sortie nocturne, car la lumière éclaire notre route. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous tentons une sortie avant l'aube. Les titans seront eux aussi assoupis et nous ficheront la paix. Nous disposons de quelques heures avant qu'ils ne s'éveillent et recherchent leur petit déjeuner. 

Les gradés ont décidé que partir si tôt nous permettrait d'aller le plus loin possible avant que la nuit ne tombe de nouveau. Selon Erwin, nous devrions atteindre la carrière vers midi, à moins que ça tourne mal. Je jette un oeil sur le chariot de réappro plein à craquer et bâché que notre groupe escorte. C'est le plus important des trois. Nous avançons, tous ensemble, tout le bataillon, au petit trot sur la route maintes fois empruntée par nos prédécesseurs serpentant vers le sud. Nous devons être un peu plus de cent ; un véritable appât à titans. Je serre le poing sur mon coeur ; il bat à un rythme normal pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas peur mais si cela pourrait être ma dernière sortie. Je ne me vois pas mourir, pas avec les remarquables soldats qui m'entourent. 

Livaï est à côté de moi, comme toujours, sur l'aile droite du chariot, Steff et Mike sur l'aile gauche. Erwin ouvre la marche devant le convoi. Le major guide la longue file avec un chariot vide à l'avant et chef Hanji ferme la marche de même derrière. Les escouades sont postées un peu à l'extérieur par rapport à la position générale afin d'intercepter les ennemis en premier. Les recrues se trouvent plus à l'intérieur et ne doivent attaquer qu'en dernier recours. Leur principale défense sera la fuite.

Je ne les sens pas si anxieux que ça. Ils n'ont jamais vu de titans jusqu'à présent, ils n'imaginent pas quels monstres horribles ils sont. Je les entends murmurer des choses banales, comme si nous nous promenions dans les paysages sauvages du Mur Maria. Mais soudain, les chuchotements cessent. Car sur notre droite gît une grande masse allongée sur le côté ; un titan endormi, recroquevillé sur lui-même, inerte à cause de l'absence de lumière.

Instinctivement, nous ralentissons nos montures pour ne pas le déranger. Des exclamations de stupeur fusent malgré tout et j'entends Steff les réprimander d'un " _chhttt_ " énervé. Heureusement que la lune est notre alliée, sinon nous aurions pu buter dedans et ça aurait été la cata.

Erwin nous indique une direction et nous suivons la tête de la procession en silence. Il est très calme, et Livaï aussi. Trop calmes, à la vérité j'aimerais entendre le son d'une voix familière... Si tout se passe bien pour l'instant, cela peut déraper à tout moment... L'obscurité fait naturellement peur aux humains ; s'aventurer dans ces vastes plaines dangereuses dans le noir est d'autant plus effrayant... La lune n'y change rien, c'est bel et bien la nuit.

Je frissonne sous ma cape. L'air s'est refroidi depuis quelques minutes, et je bouge mes bras et mes jambes pour les empêcher de s'ankyloser. Un autre titan se dessine sur le côté de la route - la raison pour laquelle nous avons un peu dévié de notre trajectoire plus tôt. J'entends Livaï bâiller et cela me fait rire malgré moi. Il déteste être inactif s'il ne peut pas au moins lire un bon livre ou siroter son thé. Essaie de ne pas t'endormir en selle, mon vieux ! Je sais que ça lui arrive parfois, il peut s'assoupir partout, et se réveiller dans la seconde, frais et alerte. C'est un véritable don, ça.

Tout semble bien se passer et nous chevauchons au trot depuis déjà un bon moment. Je juge les heures écoulées à la couleur de l'horizon, qui commence à s'éclaircir. Il faut se secouer, ça va peut-être valser d'ici à peu de temps. 

Je sors mes poignées de commande et enclenche mes lames ; plus pour me donner quelque chose à faire que par réelle peur d'un danger imminent...


	248. UN ECLAT DANS LE NOIR (octobre 844) Livaï

Le jour se lève. Nous mettons nos montures au galop dans l'espoir de rallier la mine au plus vite. Je me doute qu'on l'atteindra pas tout de suite ; même si les chariots ont été attelés à nos plus puissants chevaux, en escorter trois nous fait avancer au ralenti. Je sens bien qu'on va devoir se battre quand ces lourdauds seront debout.

J'en aperçois déjà sur ma droite qui se lèvent en vacillant. Vues les positions qu'ils adoptent pour dormir, les titans doivent sans doute s'écrouler tout seuls quand le soleil se couche. Y'en a un qui se redresse alors qu'il avait le nez dans le sol et les pieds en l'air... Ces brutes doivent être trop bêtes pour prendre le temps de se mettre à l'aise.

Erwin a dégainé ses lames et je constate que Greta les tient depuis un moment. Ok, je prends mon temps pour faire de même, pas la peine de s'exciter. On a pour ordre d'attaquer à vue ceux qui se dirigeraient vers nous ; pas question de les laisser approcher du chariot. On laisse derrière nous les titans les plus matinaux - l'équipe d'Hanji devra peut-être s'en charger -, prêts à intercepter ceux qui se trouvent devant. 

Je ne me sens pas inquiet, je me sais capable de couvrir notre chargement. Et puis le terrain est dégagé, on les voit venir de loin. J'en vois déjà qui gambade joyeusement à environ deux kilomètres. Erwin fait accélérer un peu l'allure et nous atteignons un galop de phase deux encore assez pépère comparé aux capacités de nos montures. Elles vont devoir tracer pendant un petit moment, autant les économiser.

Greta me signale un déviant en approche. Merci, je l'ai vu. On peut guère faire autrement... Il avance, sur ses quatre membres écartés, tel une araignée écoeurante, un rictus sur sa bouche démesurée ; il se délecte à l'avance de son p'tit dèj, celui-là. Ca me fait penser que j'ai pas pris le mien. Bah, cette saleté fera l'affaire. Laissons-là approcher encore un tout petit peu...

Erwin l'a vu aussi. Il se tourne à demi vers nous en tendant le bras et je hoche la tête pour lui montrer qu'on l'a aperçu. Greta s'élance de sa monture en premier vers la cible, et je la suis peu après. On se partage le boulot cette fois. Elle lui sectionne une main tandis que j'évite facilement l'autre grande paluche aux doigts crasseux qui tente de me saisir. Je lance mon câble dessus et tandis que le titan est déséquilibré, je me jette sur sa nuque. Range-moi ce bras, putain ! Il essaie de me chasser en faisant des grands gestes et je n'arrive pas à voir son cou. Ok, tu te la joues ? Je suis d'attaque. Je tire sur mon câble, me fais prendre de la vitesse et le paysage se brouille, se fondant en taches colorées tout autour de moi. Je remonte le long du bras en tourbillonnant, réduisant en charpies son membre trop lent avec mes lames en couperet. Trop occupé à ne pas crever de peur, le titan se rend pas compte que Greta arrive sur son cou comme une tornade. Elle réussit un tour sur elle-même, avant de trancher la nuque et de faire s'effondrer notre ennemi.

Pas mal, tu en feras deux la prochaine fois. Elle me tire la langue pour faire bonne mesure et je peux pas m'empêcher de lever le pouce pour la féliciter. Nos regagnons nos montures et scrutons les alentours avant de revenir vers le chariot. Le convoi a pris de l'avance et on pique des deux pour les rattraper. Mais une autre menace surgit sur notre route ; un autre titan vient de se lever et a surgit presque sous les sabots de ma jument. Calme, ma belle, on en a vu d'autres. Elle se cabre et je profite de sa position pour m'élancer de nouveau. Greta tourne autour de sa tête, guettant une ouverture tandis que je vise déjà sa main. Trop baladeuses à mon goût ; encore quelques mètres et elle s'abattra sur Erwin et le convoi.

Je vois les têtes terrorisées des recrues qui se voient déjà mortes. Pas de panique, continuez de galoper et laissez faire les pros ! Greta accroche l'épaule et rembobine son câble en vitesse tandis que je m'interpose entre les doigts géants et leurs cibles médusées. Je suis là, sale gueule. Au moment où la main se referme sur moi, je taillade quatre fois l'air et le sang jaillit à flot des moignons coupés. Tsss, même si le sang va s'évaporer, je vais sentir le titan pour le reste de la journée. Eh là, où tu comptes aller comme ça ? Je suis là, saloperie, fous-leur la paix. 

Je mets les gaz et me propulse, lames en avant, vers ses yeux. Les pieds bien calés sur son nez, les mains couvertes de fluides gélatineux qui me collent la gerbe, je laisse Greta le finir. Je saute sur le dos de ma jument avant que son visage ne s'abatte au sol. Bon boulot. Jetant un oeil de l'autre côté du convoi, je remarque que Mike et Steffen ont aussi leur lot de cibles à descendre. Ils se débrouillent bien apparemment, alors on reprends notre place dans l'escorte avant le prochain assaut.

Il se fait pas attendre. Les voilà qui galopent à notre périphérie, si on stoppe pas ceux-là ils vont percuter le convoi. Il y en a... cinq vus d'ici, ça va être chaud. Enfin surtout pour eux. Ceux-là ont l'air normaux, autrement dit des géants au cerveau riquiqui. Ils vont pas comprendre ce qui leur arrive.

Greta, prends celui qui arrive vers nous, je me charge du groupe. En passant juste à côté d'Erwin, je l'entends me gueuler de faire gaffe, mais je me sens tout à fait à l'aise. Ces quatre là, groupés comme ils sont, je peux me les faire en deux coups de lames s'ils me présentent leur nuque gentiment. Ils avancent en ligne, épaules contre épaules, en marchant quasiment à la même allure ; cas de figure idéal pour une mise à mort groupée. Je les contourne à cheval et ils m'ignorent ; faut dire qu'Erwin et le convoi ont l'air vachement plus appétissants, pas vrai ? Je m'élance dans les airs et plante mon câble dans l'épaule de celui tout à fait à gauche. Je calcule la distance, l'angle, et envoie les gaz appropriés pour atteindre la bonne vitesse. Je touche la nuque du premier et continue ma course en arc de cercle en tournoyant pour trancher les autres dans la foulée. 

La sensation me grise, comme si chaque fois était la première. Quand mes poumons se vident, que l'air est aspiré hors de mon corps et que chaque pore de ma peau semble retenir son souffle, le temps paraît toujours suspendu. Seuls mes battements de coeur tambourinent à mes oreilles, et quand ils se mettent à s'emballer, je sais que c'est le moment de reprendre mes esprits. Je me demande ce qui se passerait si je les laissais continuer... Est-ce que mon coeur exploserait vraiment dans ma poitrine ? 

Quelle mort stupide... Pas question de finir comme ça. J'en ai encore sous le coude. Des volontaires pour l'abattoir ? Ouuii, j'en vois encore qui se ramènent... Qu'ils sont cons, c'est pas possible ! Vous voyez pas vos potes morts juste devant, bande d'andouilles ?! Non ? Ca me va, j'ai encore les crocs, et assez de gaz pour tous vous massacrer, ramenez-vous !

Regarde-moi bien, chef, je vais vous montrer à tous comment on dresse ces mochetés !


	249. UN ECLAT DANS LE NOIR (octobre 844) Hanji Zoe

Endors-le, Moblit ! Ce gros bébé doit faire un bon dodo !

Ah, je vois que Livaï nous en a quand même laissé quelques-uns. On le suit à la trace, depuis plusieurs kilomètres ; bien sûr que c'est lui, tous ces titans qui traînent sur le côté droit du convoi ! Ils sont bien plus nombreux que la dernière fois. Heureusement, avec cette machine à tuer, on a presque rien senti, à l'arrière ! He, le minus, pas la peine de tout déchiqueter sur ton passage, laisses-en un peu ! Je pourrais faire quelques observations bien à l'abri dans la mine comme ça !

On y est presque, je reconnais ce bouquet d'arbres. Tout juste, on descend d'une colline avant de replonger en direction du lac. Le reste du convoi passe au large et va se poster un peu plus loin, en attente. Keith et Erwin m'attendent près de l'entrée. Recommandations de dernière minute, je suppose. Mon escouade presse le pas afin de ne pas laisser le bataillon immobile trop longtemps. C'est le début d'après-midi, le timing est parfait. Il leur reste une demi-journée pour explorer les alentours. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils vont découvrir pendant que je serais sous terre à casser des cailloux. 

Keith me rappelle les consignes de sécurité : pas de sortie si des titans sont dans les parages, je dois attendre demain que le bataillon revienne ; nos donateurs s'attendent à un max de minerai, alors que j'y aille de bon coeur ! Economiser l'eau et la nourriture, parce qu'on a le strict minimum. J'indique le lac au major en soulignant qu'on peut toujours en prendre ici, si elle est comestible. Je vois pas pourquoi elle le serait pas... Il me fait les gros yeux, et devine que je cherche le moindre prétexte pour m'aventurer dehors... Relax, je ferais rien de dangereux, promis ! Et puis, on a le soporifique au cas où.

Keith s'éloigne pour reprendre la tête du bataillon et celui-ci s'avance de nouveau quelques minutes plus tard. Erwin et ses hommes restent dans les parages le temps que le chariot de réappro remonte la file. Erwin m'informe que si je les vois pas revenir d'ici demain après-midi, je devrais commencer à m'inquiéter ; et que si dans deux jours, j'ai aucune nouvelle, je devrais tenter de rentrer par mes propres moyen au Mur Maria, et annoncer à tous la destruction du bataillon. Brrrr, c'est flippant ce que tu dis...

Je baisse les yeux sur Livaï en train de se ravitailler en gaz et en lames dans le chariot. Avec celui-là, aucune chance que ça tourne mal ! Pense pas à des trucs déprimants, Erwin ! Imagine plutôt ce qui se cache derrière ces collines au loin ! Tu adores explorer, pas vrai ? Tu auras la meilleure part de tout ça, moi je vais devoir rester là-dedans tandis que toi et tes copains vous pourrez gambader dans les champs ! Surtout, tu me le diras si tu croises des déviants intéressants, hein, dis ? Eh Livaï, comporte-toi bien, tu es le protecteur de l'expédition qui va mettre au jour de nouveaux territoires, soit fier et digne !

Il me fait un signe de la main ennuyé tout en me tournant le dos, et remonte sur son cheval en s'aidant d'un rocher bas. Il s'éloigne à la suite de ses camarades et je fais un signe d'adieu à Erwin. Je me sens un peu... émue... Malgré tout le boulot que je vais devoir abattre ici, cela ne m'occupera pas l'esprit au point de me faire oublier ce qui les attend là-bas... Peut-être un danger mortel, autre chose que des titans... 

J'arrive enfin à me mettre dans la tête que je les reverrais peut-être jamais... et ça me rend si triste que pour la première fois, la perspective de pouvoir étudier des titans à l'abri ne me rend pas plus heureuse... 

Erwin ! T'as pas intérêt à me laisser ici ! Revenez me chercher ! Si vous mourrez, je vous tue ! Enfin, je veux dire... Tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Les derniers échos de mes cris se perdent au loin tandis que les lignes arrières du bataillon disparaissent au-delà des collines...


	250. UN ECLAT DANS LE NOIR (octobre 844) Erwin Smith

Nous devons vite sortir de cette cuvette car les titans peuvent se dissimuler autour de nous. Je ne me sens pas tranquille, mais aussi impatient de découvrir ce qui se trouve devant nous. J'aimerais être en première ligne pour le voir...

Keith nous mène en dehors de la dépression, et nos montures tirent sur leurs membres pour gravir les pentes plus abruptes. Ce ne sont que des collines mais elles se révèlent assez rudes en vérité. Mais il y a quelque chose dont je ne peux détacher les yeux ; un indice évident que nous allons dans la bonne direction : une route. Un sentier, ou un chemin à peine tracé dans l'herbe haute, sans doute emprunté autrefois par des humains, des tailleurs de pierre, des transports peut-être, qui acheminaient les pierres ailleurs. Si nous le suivons, nous déboucherons quelque part. 

Au sommet de cette grande montée nous attend peut-être un décor inédit. Je veux le voir le premier.

Mon cheval piaffe aussi d'impatience de s'élancer là-haut, et je me résous à laisser libre court à ce désir. J'indique à mon escouade de rester en arrière avec le chariot, prête à le défendre si des titans nous attendent de l'autre côté. Mike acquiesce mais Livaï et Greta ne sont pas aussi dociles. Ils préfèrent que je reste avec eux pour les organiser en cas de besoin. Car vu le relief du terrain, se battre de façon conventionnelle peut se révéler difficile.

Je leur donne des instructions précises : protéger le chariot est leur priorité. Battez-vous groupés dans le meilleur des cas, mais si vos camarades sont en difficulté, dispersez-vous pour les aider. Chacun de vous est apte à se débrouiller seul. Mais sachez toujours où se trouvent les autres. Je serais à l'avant avec le major. Si ça tourne mal, fuyez ; je reviendrais vers vous pour vous signaler si un abri se présente.

J'ai confiance, ils sont tous ravitaillés en matériel et les sens en alerte. Je peux les laisser gérer les lignes arrières. Pourvu que le chemin soit dégagé... mais j'en doute. C'est bien trop calme. Je galope vers l'avant du convoi, qui a bientôt atteint le sommet de la colline. La dernière peut-être. De là-haut, la vue sera dégagée. Nous verrons tout de suite ce qui nous attend.

Je parcours les derniers mètres aux côtés de Keith. Nos montures écument sous l'effort, et bientôt nous nous retrouvons sur un terrain plat. Le soleil a déjà traversé le ciel et entamé la seconde partie de sa course avant son coucher. Le vent se lève et porte vers nous un parfum végétal, totalement sauvage, là où je m'attendais à autre chose. Peut-être une odeur salée, mais c'est ridicule...

Car de là où nous sommes, je ne vois rien d'autre qu'une succession de collines plus petites, moins vertes, et au-delà d'autres prairies à perte de vue... Un paysage déprimant par sa banalité et par la présence des monstres qui l'arpentent sans aucun ordre, insouciants mais bien décidés à se diriger vers le nord ; comme tous leurs semblables. 

Des titans. Par dizaine, à première vue. Rien d'autre, pas une maison, pas un bâtiment ; seule une forêt aux arbres aussi gigantesques que ceux du Mur Maria attire le regard. Un refuge éventuel ? Si nous n'en trouvons pas de meilleur, ce sera notre dernier recours. 

Keith me demande en grinçant ce que nous devons faire maintenant. Je sais ce qu'il insinue : pas d'avant-poste en vue, je me suis planté. Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Le sentier continue de serpenter en descendant de l'autre côté. De là où je suis je ne distingue pas où il se dirige, mais nous devons le suivre. Peut-être que de l'autre côté de cette forêt nous attend autre chose ! Nous devons continuer ! Revenir en arrière est exclu !

Le major m'informe de la présence des titans sur notre route. Comme si je ne les avais pas remarqués... Mais nous sommes des explorateurs, pas des couards ! Si personne ne va vérifier ce qui se trouve au bout de cette route, qui le fera, hormis nous ? Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose là-bas, et je m'y rendrais, quitte à le faire seul !

Keith sourit amèrement, peut-être lassé de ma témérité, mais pas totalement. Il sait que j'ai raison. Aussi donne-t-il le signal du départ. Nous descendons les premiers dans cette arène... Le reste du bataillon suit pour l'instant en rangs ordonnés, mais si la bataille se déclenche - ce qui semble inévitable -, il n'est pas certain que tous tiennent leurs positions. Il faut éviter la débandade. 

J'enclenche mes lames dans les poignées. J'en ferais tomber un maximum pour épargner les lignes arrières. Le chariot derrière nous est vide, destiné à l'origine à ramener les blessés qui ne peuvent plus chevaucher, ou les corps des soldats tombés ; c'est celui des lignes arrières qui doit rester intact. Si nous le perdons, nous ne ferons pas long feu dans ces terres sauvages.

Mike, Greta, Steffen... pourvu qu'ils s'en sortent... Livaï, tu es le meilleur ; protège-les pour moi... J'embrasse ma lame et presse mon cheval à l'allure de combat. Les premiers titans nous ont repérés. Ils se jettent déjà sur nous ! 

Courage, major, on se revoit après le combat !


	251. UN ECLAT DANS LE NOIR (octobre 844) Steffen Wenzel

Ca va mal. Les lignes n'ont tenu que quelques minutes face à l'afflux de titans. Quand le grand déviant a foncé direct dans les premières lignes, nous étions trop loin pour intervenir tout de suite.

Mike et moi sommes à l'avant pour tenter de retenir ces monstres et les empêcher de faire plus de dégâts. Mais les morts se comptent déjà... Sous les sabots de nos chevaux, le sang couvre l'herbe verte et risque de nous faire déraper. Mike décolle de sa monture et je le suis de près. Nos câbles accrochent un neuf mètres égaré et nous le mettons à terre en quelques secondes. Mais ça ne s'arrête jamais ! Regarde, Mike, celui-là va se faire bouffer ! Grouillons-nous !

Nous passons d'un titan à l'autre sans toucher terre, angoissés uniquement par les cris du soldat en train de disparaître dans la bouche démesurée d'un onze mètres... Ce n'est qu'un gosse encore, une nouvelle recrue... J'accélère, tentant le tout pour le tout, frôlant même la mort - et les doigts des titans - dans l'espoir d'arriver à temps. 

Peine perdue. Le soldat a été englouti et son sang éclabousse les lèvres énormes et luisantes... Une image que je n'ai jamais pu supporter... Mike, que ça nous empêche pas de lui faire payer ! Tranche-lui la nuque, à cet enfoiré ! Mike retombe avec une extrême violence sur le cou du monstre, à tel point qu'il lui sectionne presque la tête. Sa colère est perceptible sous son flegme habituel. Perché sur le dos du titan écroulé, nous regardons autour de nous l'étendue des dégâts.

Les lignes, désorganisées, tentent de fuir dans toutes les directions, en espérant que les titans se fatiguent à les poursuivre. Mais ce sont des bleus, ils savent pas que les titans continueront à les pourchasser jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche. Je me prends à le prier de finir sa course au plus vite pour stopper le carnage, mais je peux rien faire d'autres ! Le chariot a disparu, Greta et Livaï aussi ; sans doute en train de livrer bataille ailleurs. Les explorateurs fuient sur toute la plaine, mais pour aller où ? Nous n'avons aucun refuge !

Et Erwin ? Où est-il, toujours à l'avant avec le major ? Ou bien est-il déjà... Les lignes avant ont pris la première attaque de plein fouet, pourvu que...

Mike me crie de continuer à tuer tant que je le peux, que c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire. Il vaut mieux se séparer, mec ! Il y en a partout, on optimisera pas nos attaques en restant ensemble ! Je m'assure que mon cheval n'est pas loin, quand une silhouette couverte de sang fumant se dirige vers nous.

C'est le chef ! Il a eu son lot d'ennemis lui aussi ! J'espère que c'est bien que du sang de titan qu'il a sur lui ! Il émerge de la mêlée et galope vers nous. Le poitrail de son puissant étalon est sanglant mais la blessure ne semble pas grave et la bête paraît ne pas la sentir. Le sang s'évapore enfin et le visage d'Erwin reparaît, ferme, concentré et résolu. Il nous crie d'en-bas qu'un abri a été découvert plus au sud, derrière la forêt ; un grand bâtiment doté de deux tours, facile à protéger. Le major est déjà en route et les survivants des lignes avant aussi ; nous devons rassembler ce qui reste des lignes arrières en déroute et surtout retrouver le chariot, car sans lui, nous ne pourrons jamais revenir chez nous.

Erwin tourne la tête de tous les côtés, en quête de Livaï et Greta. Il nous demande où ils sont et on doit bien admettre qu'on en sait rien. Quand la débandade a commencé, ils sont partis de leur côté mener leurs combats. T'inquiète pas, chef, je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien et sont en train de sauver les fesses des recrues ! Ah ! Et bien, qu'est-ce que je disais ! Le voilà !

Livaï se presse vers nous sur son cheval essoufflé. Il tourne autour d'Erwin en essayant de stopper sa monture affolée et l'informe qu'il a perdu Greta de vue depuis un moment mais que la dernière fois,il l'a aperçue près de la forêt. Erwin le laisse reprendre son souffle et lui répète ce qu'il nous a dit, assorti d'un autre ordre. Nous devons rallier au plus vite le refuge afin de pouvoir mieux défendre notre position. Livaï doit retrouver Greta et lui passer le message. Même si le soir approche, nous ne tiendrons pas les heures qui restent à découvert.

Ok, chef, on va chercher ce chariot, le ramener et foncer là-bas. En attendant, Erwin rassemblera les survivants et ils se dirigeront en masse compacte vers l'abri. Je tourne la tête de côté au moment de sauter en selle... et surprend le titan qui se jette sur nous, la bouche ouverte, les bras écartés !... Un déviant, qui vient sur nous ! Dégagez !

Mais Livaï est le plus rapide. Il saute de son cheval immobile, lance son grappin et tournoie autour de sa cible ; en un quart de seconde, il l'a abattue et elle vient s'écrouler sur son camarade. Livaï retombe près de nous ; ses yeux paraissent rouge dans la lumière de fin d'après-midi... Mon vieux, il faut y aller ! Retrouve Greta et on nous on s'occupe de ramener le chariot ! Faut déjà qu'on le trouve... Economiser le gaz et les lames... Sinon on est foutus.

D'autres titans viennent vers nous. Erwin ordonne la dispersion et on ressaute sur nos montures pour quitter le coin. Mes compagnons prennent tous une direction différente. Livaï, lui, s'éloigne vers la forêt. Pourvu qu'il la trouve...


	252. UN ECLAT DANS LE NOIR (octobre 844) Vinzenz Ansgar, recrue du bataillon

La poisse ! Nous voilà pris en chasse ! Ces putains de monstres nous collent au train et veulent pas lâcher ! Ils nous poursuivent depuis plusieurs minutes ! Les chevaux sont résistants mais ils vont pas tenir longtemps...

Y a plus que Franziska avec moi, tout le reste de l'escorte s'est dispersée... ou s'est fait massacrer ! Elle galope à côté de moi vaillamment tandis que je pousse l'attelage à donner son maximum. J'entends le chargement brinquebaler à l'arrière : heureusement que tout est bâché et arrimé sinon ça aurait déjà dégagé... 

Bordel, il faut trouver une solution ! Je me retourne et regarde au-dessus de mon épaule. Deux titans nous poursuivent, et ils m'ont tout l'air d'être des déviants ! Rien ne les fera changer de route ! Les savoir dans mon dos, leurs horribles bouches ouvertes sur leurs dents géantes, je me sens déjà mourir ! Merde, j'ai pas signé pour ça ! Ca avait l'air si bien sur le papier... avec Livaï le tueur de titans dans l'équation ! Mais il est où, il attend quoi pour nous sauver, ce prodige ?! Je le vois pas, moi ! On est seuls et on va se faire bouffer !

On peut pas s'arrêter, ce serait notre mort... et le chariot serait détruit, ce qui condamnera tout le monde ! Bon sang, comme j'aimerais m'enfuir et le laisser là ! Mais non, c'est pas possible ça, je suis pas un traître ni un lâche ! Franz ! Il faut que t'y ailles !

Je lui crie d'essayer d'attaquer ces deux-là, de les ralentir au moins, qu'on puisse prendre de l'avance. Où sont les autres ? Nous nous trouvons en lisière de la forêt et je vois plus personne... Sont-ils tous partis ? A l'abri, quelque part ? Ils nous ont abandonnés !

La terreur se lit sur le visage de Franziska ; et une certaine résignation. Elle sait qu'elle va devoir se sacrifier. C'est toujours ce visage-là qu'on a quand on le réalise, je crois... Franz, quoi que tu décides de faire, fais-le vite, sinon on meurt tous les deux, et on emportera la réappro avec nous !

Elle hoche la tête vers moi et me salue. Sa monture ralentit et disparaît de ma vue. Même si je suis concentré sur la route en essayant d'éviter le plus d'ornières possible, je peux pas m'empêcher de penser à elle. On se connaissait à peine... mais elle est bien plus brave que moi. Et quand j'entends ses cris de douleur me parvenir de derrière - même le son de sa chair qui se déchire est décelable -, je ferme les yeux sur mes larmes et pousse les chevaux encore plus vite. Elle les a peut-être ralentis... Je dois trouver un moyen de me sortir de là ! Franz... je voudrais être aussi brave que toi un jour... Mais pas maintenant ! Je dois ramener ce chariot coûte que coûte !

Je me retourne encore une fois. Putain, les revoilà, ils ont pas abandonné ! Faut dire que je suis très visible dans cette plaine avec mon chargement ! Ils veulent s'amuser ou quoi ?! Dégagez, saloperies de l'enfer ! Foutez-moi la paix ! J'ai rien pour vous ! Je suis même pas comestible, je suis sûr !

Il me reste une option, car il y a des titans tout autour de moi. Je dois aller dans la forêt. Les autres ne me verront peut-être pas, et ces déviants auront sans doute des difficultés à me suivre. Le soleil a encore baissé mais pas assez pour les stopper ! Je dois gagner du temps ! Je tire sur les rênes et mène les chevaux à l'ombre des arbres. L'obscurité me cerne presque immédiatement, j'y vois plus grand chose... Si ces connards pouvaient croire qu'il fait nuit, ça m'arrangerai bien ! Il y a une route qui traverse cette forêt. C'est mieux que rien mais du coup, le chemin est aussi assez dégagé pour leur permettre de me suivre sans trop de problème. C'est bien ma veine ! J'en suis réduit à galoper encore, en espérant que mes chevaux ne meurent pas sous l'effort ! Le bataillon attend peut-être de l'autre côté !

Je sens leurs gigantesques pieds se rapprocher de plus en plus... Je veux me tirer d'ici, je veux pas crever loin de chez moi ! Mais je peux pas abandonner le chariot, je peux pas ! Je pourrais plus me regarder en face si je survis après avoir fait ça ! Je suis pas très croyant, mais là, maintenant, tout de suite, je me sens obligé de prier. Une sainte, n'importe laquelle... Maria, la protectrice du bataillon... Sainte Maria, fais qu'on vienne me sauver ! Que quelqu'un vienne abattre ces monstres !... Les larmes brouillent ma vue et je ne peux que mener les chevaux vers l'avant, encore et toujours, dans le noir...

Pitié ! au secours, que quelqu'un m'entende !


	253. UN ECLAT DANS LE NOIR (octobre 844) Greta Elfriede #2

Je n'ai pas le temps de chercher Livaï. Je dois sauver nos camarades ! 

Après avoir abattu le dernier titan, j'ai mené les recrues à l'opposé de la bataille. Il y avait des blessés par dizaines, quel cauchemar !... Je dois m'assurer que personne d'autre n'erre dans les parages. Les ennemis pullulent dans le coin, et j'ai encore assez de gaz pour tenir. Par contre, ce sont mes dernières lames... plus qu'une dans mon fourreau. Je dois l'économiser. Elles ont déjà bien souffert mais je devrais pouvoir encore en tuer un ou deux avant qu'elles ne se brisent.

Mon cheval galope vers moi et je l'enfourche au passage. Je dois patrouiller avant de m'en retourner. Et c'est en passant près de la forêt sans oser m'y engager que je le vois.

Le chariot de réappro ! Il avait disparu dans la mêlée, je le croyais perdu déjà ! Mais la vaillante jeune recrue qui le conduit a pas baissé les bras ! Il est pourchassé par deux déviants déchaînés ! Ils se marchent à moitié dessus, c'est une chance, autrement ils l'auraient déjà chopé ! Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps... sauf si j'interviens ! 

Je me précipite à la suite des monstres dans la forêt. Ils ne font pas attention à moi, le chargement accapare toute leur attention... mais ils vont vite, je vais pas pouvoir les rattraper à cheval... Je dois utiliser le dispositif ! Il me reste assez de gaz ? Bon sang, j'en sais rien, mais il faudra bien ! 

J'attends d'être placée le plus près possible d'eux, puis je m'envole - ma monture suivra le mouvement. Je me retrouve dans les branches des arbres jalonnant une petite route de terre qui traverse la forêt. Ils sont massifs, imposants et les branches sont traîtres ; je manque plusieurs fois de m'empaler sur quelques-unes. On y voit rien, le feuillage est trop épais ! Je me guide en suivant les silhouette pâles des titans devant moi, qui courent, moitié à quatre pattes, moitié debout, derrière le chariot en fuite. Ils se rapprochent de plus en plus de lui ! Je dois les intercepter avant ; si je peux au moins les ralentir, ce sera déjà ça. Je dois attirer leur attention ! 

J'attrape des branches sur mon passage et essaie de leur lancer mais ils sont encore trop loin. Même mon dispositif ne me permet pas de combler la distance... et ma trajectoire n'est pas sûre. Je dois sans arrêt la corriger pour ne pas mourir bêtement ! Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, un autre titan s'est invité, à environ cent mètres derrière moi ! Si je n'accélère pas, il va me rattraper !

Ca va mal. Mais je reste calme. Je ne dois surtout pas m'affoler. Mon objectif reste de m'occuper de ces deux-là ; et si je meurs dans la tentative, ce sera en ayant fait tout ce que je pouvais. Je ne peux pas abandonner la poursuite pour sauver ma peau !

Alors que je m'attend à tout instant à sentir le troisième titan m'agripper, rien ne se passe. Je vole toujours librement en me rapprochant insensiblement de mes deux cibles. Je jette un oeil par-dessus mon épaule, juste un instant car je dois regarder devant moi. Le titan est en train de se tordre à terre dans les affres de l'agonie. Est-il tombé ? Non, mieux que ça ! C'est Livaï qui l'a buté ! De là où je suis, je distingue son foulard blanc dans le noir. Il est immobile sur le cadavre en train de fondre, comme s'il attendait que je le rejoigne. Mais je ne peux pas ! Je comprends ce qui se passe : il n'a pas vu le chariot et pense que je tentais juste d'échapper à celui-ci ! C'est pour ça qu'il m'attend !

Désolée, Livaï, je peux pas m'arrêter pour tout t'expliquer ! Je dois continuer la poursuite ! Si tu peux essayer de me rejoindre, ce serait pas de refus ! Je lance mon câble en avant des titans pour tenter une dernière fois de les prendre de vitesse, et je réduis la distance en mettant les gaz ; peut-être ma dernière charge...

Oui, voilà, encore quelques mètres et je serais au-dessus d'eux. Je dois en toucher un, et du premier coup, ce sera le mieux ! Le chariot est à quelques pas devant nous. J'aimerais crier pour lui signaler ma présence mais je risque de lui faire faire une embardée fatale. Il ne doit surtout pas se renverser !

Ca y est, je suis dans la position idéale ! La nuque du premier est à portée, plusieurs mètres en contrebas ! Il me suffit de foncer et de pas rater mon coup ! Je plante mon câble sur son épaule et mets les gaz en brandissant mes lames. La descente me suffoque et des branches fouettent mon corps ; mais je ne sens rien, toute entière tendue vers cette zone si étroite que je dois trancher...

Mais mon bras vibre de douleur tout à coup. Ma lame gauche a touché une branche épaisse ! La vitesse ne me permet pas de faire grand chose, je suis lancée ! Je constate que ma lame s'est brisée à cause du choc ! Elle était déjà ébréchée, mais... il m'en reste une en bonne état, je peux tenter le coup !

Je me rue sur la nuque de ma cible en hurlant pour me donner du courage ! Livaï, où es-tu ?! Viens m'aider !


	254. UN ECLAT DANS LE NOIR (octobre 844) Livaï #2

Je suivais Greta dans la forêt au moment où ce titan a surgit. Il l'a immédiatement prise en chasse mais je lui ai fais son affaire. Greta s'est retournée brièvement vers moi mais a continué à tracer sa route. Pourquoi fait-elle ça ? Je dois lui rapporter les ordres de repli d'Erwin, mais impossible de communiquer si elle ne s'arrête pas !

J'ai mis un peu de temps à la retrouver. Ce sont les survivants des lignes arrières qui m'ont mis sur sa piste et je l'ai vue entrer dans la forêt, seule, sur son cheval. Personne ne la poursuivait, je me suis demandé ce qu'elle comptait faire. J'espérais la rejoindre vite - mon cheval est plus léger que le sien - mais elle n'a pas tardé à décoller et là, j'ai vu qu'elle avait des cibles. Pourquoi poursuivait-elle ces deux titans isolés qui avaient l'air de la fuir ? Un camarade était-il en difficulté ? A tout hasard, je me suis mis sur ses traces mais la distance qui nous séparait était trop grande pour être comblée... Ce qui s'est révélé pas plus mal, car j'ai pu m'occuper de ce titan qui s'est mis à lui filer le train. Il a surgit sur mon passage de nulle part, ça a pas été dur de l'achever.

A présent, je suis derrière elle, dans l'attente de ce qu'elle va faire. Il me reste peu de gaz, je risque de pas pouvoir la suivre longtemps. Heureusement, elle se dirige du bon côté et devrait déboucher pas loin des derniers rescapés du convoi. J'essaie malgré tout de comprendre ses objectifs. Ces titans la fuient-ils... ou ne l'ont-ils même pas remarquée ? Ils sont trop bêtes pour penser à sauver leur peau, même les déviants ont rien dans le crâne...

Elle prend de la vitesse et s'approche de ses cibles. Ok, suivons-la, elle aura peut-être besoin d'aide. Tandis que l'obscurité du début de soirée nous enveloppe, mes sens se déploient pour me permettre de me focaliser sur les titans en fuite. Leurs contours se mettent à briller, les découpant nettement sur le fond noir de la forêt. Leurs mouvements se font plus lents, plus difficiles, tandis que mon rythme cardiaque s'intensifie. J'ai l'impression d'aller bien plus vite que tout le monde, comme d'habitude. Si je dépasse Greta, je devrais pouvoir m'en charger seul.

J'ai vaguement conscience de la présence de Greta devant moi, quand tout à coup je la vois disparaître. Elle plonge vers le bas pour attaquer la nuque à découvert du premier titan. Bon sang, puisque c'est comme ça, allons-y gaiement ! Je te suis, ma grande !

Tandis que je file derrière elle, le regard totalement fixé sur ma cible, un éclat blanc se détache sur mon champ de vision ; comme une surface polie miroitant sans aucune source de lumière. La chose vient vers moi, pas assez lentement, ce qui en dit long sur sa vitesse réelle. Je mets un moment à comprendre de quoi il s'agit. Cette chose est dangereuse ; c'est mon propre regard qui la fait briller, pour me prévenir du danger ! Mais je ne l'analyse pas assez vite, je ne suis pas fixé dessus depuis assez longtemps pour pouvoir l'éviter ! 

Cette chose est un morceau de lame brisée. Et je me précipite dessus, sans pouvoir y changer quoi que ce soit ! Je vais trop vite... Je ferme les yeux et trouve juste assez de temps pour détourner le visage de ce fragment de métal effilé qui fond sur moi, comme en suspension dans les airs mais en vérité projeté à pleine vitesse...

La douleur déchire mon crâne. La sensation d'intense brûlure qui parcoure le côté gauche de ma tête me fait perdre mon sens de l'orientation. Je... je ne vois plus rien... Mon sang se met à jaillir et inonde mon oreille... Il brûle mon oeil quand il coule dedans... Il envahit ma bouche et je le crache avec dégoût... Mon cerveau ne m'envoie plus que des informations contradictoires et il préfère adopter la solution la plus simple, quoique la plus dangereuse.

Il me fait perdre connaissance...

...

Je me réveille, je suis allongé sur le sol de la forêt. Il est humide, mais tiède à cause du passage des titans. Quand j'essaie de me relever, je me retiens de ne pas crier de douleur. Je me remets debout en m'aidant du tronc d'un arbre. Ma tête n'est pas la seule à me donner l'impression de crever ; le reste de mon corps est un amas de muscles et d'os à moitié en miettes, en tout cas c'est la sensation que j'ai... Je porte la main à ma tempe et sens courir sur toute la longueur de mon crâne une estafilade, mince, mais très profonde qui saigne abondamment. Ce simple contact éveille la blessure et je retombe à genoux, incapable de me soutenir... Je dois me lever...

Mon coeur s'affole mais je tente de le calmer par tous les moyens... Cesse de pomper comme ça, sinon je vais me vider... Je lance ma main droite pour agripper une branche, mais celle-ci ne répond pas... Mon bras pend à mon côté, sans vie... Je touche mon biceps et le secoue un peu ; une douleur fulgurante me traverse le corps ! Merde ! il a pas l'air cassé, mais je peux pas le bouger ! 

Mon autre main valide attrape une branche solide et je me hisse tant bien que mal pour m'adosser à un tronc. J'ouvre enfin les yeux et contemple les hauteurs végétales au-dessus de moi. Je suis tombé de là-haut... Sacrée chute... J'ai dû heurter plusieurs grosses branches pour avoir aussi mal... Comment je suis encore en vie, moi ? Je tâte mes jambes et constate que je suis pas aussi cassé que je le pensais, à part le bras droit. Mais ça change pas grand chose. Je suis perdu ici, et des titans peuvent se ramener à tout moment. Ma carrière d'explorateur aura été courte... Désolé d'être bon à rien, Erwin...

Et Greta, où est-elle ? La conscience du danger qu'elle est peut-être en train de courir me galvanise. Si sa lame s'est brisée, alors elle n'a pas pu... Merde, faut que je bouge ! Même si je me traîne sur les genoux, j'abandonnerai pas !

Ma jument... Elle doit être dans les parages... Je tente de siffler pour l'appeler, mais je parviens qu'à produire un son ridicule d'entre mes lèvres écorchées et sanglantes... Viens, ma belle, me laisse pas là... Je ne peux qu'imaginer la tête que feront les autres quand ils verront revenir ma monture seule, la selle vide... Est-ce qu'ils me chercheront ? Non, faut pas y compter, ce serait trop dangereux... Erwin, t'avise même pas d'essayer, crétin !

J'actionne ma poignée gauche et constate que rien ne se passe. Mon dispositif a dû s'abîmer durant la chute... Me voila bien... Je suis bon pour marcher...

Je m'affaisse à quatre pattes et commence à ramper. Mon sang coule dans ma chemise et descend le long de mon bras... J'ai de plus en plus froid... Je m'enroule dans ma cape et cela entrave mes mouvements... Putain, c'est pas la première fois que je pense mourir ! Mais là, ça fait trop mal... Ma tête va exploser, elle me brûle... J'essaie d'appuyer sur la blessure et ma cape s'imbibe vite elle aussi... Alors je roule ma tête dans la terre pour atténuer la souffrance, et celle-ci se change en boue sanglante...

Je me sens près d'abandonner au moins pour un moment, quand je perçois le bruit d'un galop de cheval. Les yeux au ras du sol, je distingue des sabots qui s'arrêtent à côté de moi. C'est toi, ma belle, tu es revenue me chercher ? Ton Livaï est tout cassé, il peut pas monter sur toi, ah ah... Je sens ses naseaux veloutés et humides se frotter contre ma joue et je la caresse d'une main. Brave bête... Mais si tu veux que je survive, il va falloir m'aider, d'accord ? fais quelque chose... Baisse-toi, couche-toi, pour que je puisse monter... Allez, ma belle, soit gentille, me laisse pas là...

Je murmure ces douces paroles à son oreille et elle semble comprendre mon impuissance. Lentement, elle plie les postérieurs tout en gardant les antérieurs bien droits. La selle est à portée de main... Je dois me hisser... J'arrive, ne bouge pas, hein ? J'attrape le pommeau en tremblant de ma main valide, mais je dois encore passer ma jambe par-dessus... Encore un petit effort, baisse-toi plus, je peux pas me soulever...

La jument s'allonge complètement, tournée sur le côté, pour me permettre de grimper. Je parviens à passer ma jambe par-dessus son corps et presse ses flancs pour ne pas tomber quand elle se relèvera. Tout doux... je suis bien accroché, mais je me dis que si je retombe après ça, ce sera fini, je pourrais plus bouger... Elle se relève, avec précaution, pas rapidement comme le font d'habitude les chevaux ; elle prend garde à ce que je ne lâche pas prise et mes doigts sont cisaillés par ses crins que je tiens ferme. Mais ce n'est rien comparé au reste...

Quand je me retrouve en position verticale, la douleur m'assaille de nouveau. Comme si mon cerveau était attaqué par des pointes d'acier chauffées au feu... Je tâte ma tempe ; le sang continue de couler... et le froid me saisit encore plus fort... Je me rendrais quand j'aurais plus une goutte de sang... Allez, ma belle, cherche les autres, emmène-moi vers eux...

Même si tu leur ramènes mon cadavre, au moins je pourrirai pas ici...


	255. UN ECLAT DANS LE NOIR (octobre 844) Mike Zacharias

L'avant-poste est proche, je vois les tours se découper sur le ciel sombre. La procession de survivants arrive presque à son terme maintenant. Je m'inquiétais pour les camarades mais Steffen se porte assez bien pour un soldat qui vient d'abattre une dizaine de titans à lui seul ; et le meilleur c'est que le chariot de réappro a reparu. Greta le conduisait avec à côté d'elle son conducteur, encore choqué par les évènements. Son cheval suivait juste derrière. Erwin, qui patrouillait dans le coin, lui a ordonné de rallier l'abri. 

Il lui a aussi demandé si elle avait vu Livaï ; elle a répondu l'avoir aperçu dans la forêt mais qu'il a peut-être rebroussé chemin. Elle devait sauver le chariot des titans et n'a pas eu le temps de lui expliquer. Erwin semble inquiet mais il a toujours eu une confiance absolue dans les capacités du nabot. Je m'approche de lui et lui recommande de faire escorte au chariot jusqu'au refuge ; nous attendrons ici avec Steffen que Livaï refasse surface. Il sait où est le point de rendez-vous, il devrait pas tarder. Sans doute quelques titans de dernière minute à massacrer. Erwin approuve avec réticence et s'éloigne avec la réappro.

Je sens l'odeur des titans tout autour de nous... Ils ont beau être tous différents, c'est toujours la même : celle du sang froid, des plaies purulentes... Des hôpitaux bondés et saturés d'effluves de médicaments, ou d'un charnier à ciel ouvert... Une odeur de mort, ni plus ni moins ; certains charognards sentent pareil...

Comme je le pensais, faut pas traîner, j'aperçois de nouveaux titans qui s'avancent. Steffen trépigne sur son cheval, et ne cesse de tourner en rond pour se calmer. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, le nain ? On a pas que ça à faire de l'attendre ! Toujours à se faire remarquer, hein...

Un cavalier surgit au trot de l'ombre des arbres. Emmitouflé dans sa cape, je reconnais d'abord son odeur, puis sa monture. C'est bien Livaï. Quand il s'immobilise près de nous, je ne vois pas son visage ; il le tient tourné de côté, recouvert par sa capuche, et nous parle à peine. Il demande en tout premier lieu si Greta va bien ; ouais, elle est en route pour l'abri, mon vieux, on attendait plus que toi. Il remercie dans un souffle, et sa bête se remet au pas.

Faut décoller, vite, les titans se rapprochent ! Tandis que nos montures adoptent un galop de phase deux, je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer Livaï. Il a pas l'air bien, serait-il blessé ? Il galope courbé sur l'encolure de sa jument, ça lui ressemble pas. Eh Livaï, tu vas...

Au moment où je formule ma question, je vois le corps de Livaï basculer de côté et s'écraser lourdement à terre. Je freine des quatre fers et saute à ses côtés. Je le retourne - en constatant que sa bobine de câble est en miettes - l'examine et constate bien vite sa plaie à la tête ; elle est sale, pleine de boue, et colle ses cheveux poisseux sur son front. Il est encore plus pâle que d'habitude, ses lèvres écorchées, et il doit bien avoir un bras démis... La moitié de sa petite personne est couverte de sang jusqu'à la taille. Il a fait une mauvaise rencontre ou quoi ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Ce ne sont pas les titans qui lui ont fait ça, cette profonde coupure sur son crâne...

Pas le temps de diagnostiquer, les géants se ramènent par ici. Et Erwin aussi. Il a fait demi-tour, comme je m'y attendais. Viens, chef, prends-le avec toi que je puisse remonter en selle ; il tient pas sur son cheval. Erwin s'approche et nous essayons tant bien que mal de hisser Livaï sur sa selle. Mais le dispositif est gênant, il prend trop de place et c'est avec difficulté qu'Erwin arrive à le caler correctement pour pas qu'il glisse. Si Livaï avait été un tout petit peu plus massif, on aurait pas réussit. De toute façon, on avait pas le temps de lui enlever tout ce barda !

Je remonte à cheval tandis qu'Erwin revient sur ses pas, deux fois plus chargé. Il ne peut pas galoper trop vite au risque de tomber tous les deux. La jument de Livaï suit juste à côté. Je reste en arrière avec Steffen pour le couvrir. Dégage, chef, fonce vers l'avant-poste, on s'occupe des titans !

On a perdu trop de temps, ils nous ont repérés. Steff, on y va !


	256. UN ECLAT DANS LE NOIR (octobre 844) Erwin Smith #2

Je dois me forcer à ne pas accélérer, sinon nous tomberons tous les deux. Le temps de remonter, nous serons morts. Ils sont sur nos talons, leurs enjambées font trembler la terre derrière nous...

Je ne dois pas me retourner et foncer droit devant. Tandis que j'essaie de maintenir Livaï pour l'empêcher de glisser, je constate la gravité de sa blessure. De là où je suis, j'ai une vue parfaite sur le haut de sa tête, et je remarque qu'il a perdu énormément de sang. Comment peut-il encore respirer ? Est-il seulement vivant ? Bouge ! Parle, s'il te plaît, que je sache au moins si c'est pour un cadavre que je risque ma vie !

Mon étalon trébuche. Je n'ai que le temps de saisir Livaï par là où je le peux pour que son poids ne nous entraîne pas. Le dispositif est lourd par lui-même et ma monture doit en transporter deux. C'est peut-être trop. Elle se redresse - tout le monde est encore à bord - et file de nouveau sur la plaine.

Son corps n'est pas rigide, il n'est pas mort. Sa peau cireuse me dit néanmoins qu'il n'en est pas loin... Je le maintiens avec mon bras autour de lui mais la position reste inconfortable. Je sens des fourmillements me gagner progressivement. Mais, comme s'il sentait ma difficulté, le corps de Livaï se fait plus souple et se met à suivre les mouvements de mon cheval avec plus d'aisance. Sa jambe bouge légèrement sur le côté et je sens sa main valide s'agripper à mon dos pour plus de stabilité.

Il n'est pas mort et peut-être même à demi-conscient. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'en assurer ; il me suffit de constater qu'il fait ce qu'il peut pour s'accrocher à moi, c'est qu'il a encore de l'espoir. 

La chevauchée fait saigner de nouveau sa blessure à la tête. Il lui en reste encore, quelle force de la nature... Son sang imprègne bientôt ma chemise et son odeur métallique, mêlée à celle de la terre, me presse davantage. Il n'en a plus pour longtemps, à moins que je ne sois en train de le sous-estimer. 

Cette blessure... ce n'est pas un titan qui la lui a faite. J'en ai déjà vu des semblables, à l'entraînement, dans les brigades... C'est une lame qui l'a blessé. Comment est-ce possible ? Aurait-il commis une faute, une fausse manoeuvre ? Je n'y crois pas, Livaï a depuis longtemps dépassé le stade de ce genre d'erreur...

Son coeur bat très fort mais à un rythme régulier. Il n'est pas paniqué, il est étrangement calme, comme s'il s'en remettait totalement à moi pour le sortir de là. On va essayer, Livaï, de toute façon si nous n'atteignons pas l'avant-poste, tu ne seras pas le seul à mourir...

Mike passe comme une flèche à côté de moi puis redisparaît de ma vue. Ils se battent là derrière ! Alors fais leur honneur, Livaï ! Survivre est le moins que tu puisses faire ! De toute façon, tu n'es pas autorisé à mourir ! Tu m'entends ?

Je me penche vers lui pour recueillir une réponse et perçoit un faible " _Erwin..._ " murmuré dans un souffle. Je reprends espoir quand celui-ci s'évanouit presque aussitôt. Un titan, dissimulé par un repli de terrain, vient de jaillir devant nous ; la bouche grande ouverte dans l'attente que nous nous y précipitions, Livaï, mon cheval et moi. Je ne peux que forcer ma monture à piler à la dernière minute pour éviter l'obstacle mais ce n'est pas suffisant... On fonce droit dedans... Je resserre ma prise autour de Livaï et je sens aussi sa main se tordre sur mon flanc... On va finir ensemble dans l'estomac de ce titan, Livaï... Notre course s'arrête ici...

La mâchoire inférieure du titan tombe dans un grand fracas et un nuage de gaz. Mike surgit du nuage et fonce en arrière pour rattraper sa monture. Il m'indique d'un signe qu'il n'a plus de gaz. Mon étalon écume et son poitrail émet un son de soufflet de forge mais il reste encore au moins un kilomètre jusqu'au refuge. Rasséréné de ne pas mourir dès à présent, je reprends ma course, en compagnie de mes trois soldats. Plus de titan sur le chemin, nous allons y arriver. Il faut tout son courage à ma monture pour ne pas flancher.

Nous y arrivons enfin. Le bâtiment est entouré d'une petite enceinte en pierre, et au-dessus de nous se dressent deux hautes tours de garde. Les titans ne sont pas encore arrivés jusqu'ici, ils étaient trop occupés à nous pourchasser sur la plaine. Les chevaux se pressent dans l'enceinte extérieure et les blessés sont acheminés à l'intérieur. Mike, Steffen et moi sommes les derniers arrivés.

J'immobilise ma monture fourbue parmi les autres, et Mike m'aide à descendre Livaï. Vas-y doucement, il est très faible. Pourvu que la course ne l'ait pas achevé... Je réceptionne son corps de l'autre côté ; par sainte Maria, il n'est pas inerte, j'arrive à le faire tenir sur ses jambes ! Son pas est mal assuré mais je parviens à le guider jusqu'à l'intérieur. La bâtisse est encombrée d'explorateurs, valides, blessés ou mourants ; on transporte des soldats sur des civières improvisées pour les acheminer vers une grande pièce en sous-sol. L'odeur de produits médicaux emplit les lieux ; les médecins sont déjà au travail.

Je guide Livaï vers cette salle en espérant qu'on pourra s'occuper de lui au plus vite. Les cris des blessés sont épouvantables, et chacun d'eux semble provoquer un spasme chez Livaï. Je le cale contre un mur et fais l'inventaire de ses blessures. Son visage est couvert de sang - le sien -, sa bouche est déchirée et un de ses bras pend inerte à son côté. Je peux me charger de le remettre en place. Mais sa plaie à la tête réclame d'autres compétences. Je dois me dépêcher. 

Je saisis son bras et le replace correctement avec toute la douceur possible. Il serre les dents, et je lui tapote les joues pour qu'il reste conscient. Il ne faut pas que tu t'évanouisses, tu m'entends ?! Il hoche la tête sans trembler. Le voir dans cet état m'angoisse... Jamais je ne l'ai vu comme ça, cette bataille a été une des pires de ma vie de soldat. Livaï a toujours constitué une ligne de défense infranchissable à mes yeux, un Mur aussi imprenable que ceux qui nous encerclent... Il a failli tomber... et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il passera la nuit.

Je le mène de nouveau en direction de l'hôpital improvisé. Il a du mal à suivre et sa tête dodeline dans tous les sens. Je pose ma main sur sa blessure ouverte pour tenter de contenir l'hémorragie, tout en jouant des coudes au milieu de la file de blessés qui attendent de se faire soigner. Ils sont si nombreux... Certains reviendront infirmes, s'ils reviennent... J'arrive à atteindre Gratia, le médecin en chef, et la supplie de trouver un lit pour Livaï ; il se vide de son sang et c'est déjà un miracle s'il est en vie ! 

Elle m'arrête d'une main sur le torse en me montrant la salle bondée. Elle m'informe que d'autres sont aux portes de la mort et qu'elle et ses aides font ce qu'ils peuvent pour sauver un maximum de vies. J'enrage intérieurement même si je sais qu'elle a raison. Je reprends contenance et lui demande quand elle pourra jeter un oeil sur Livaï ; pas tout de suite, voilà sa réponse. Elle m'apporte malgré tout un linge propre et me dit de compresser la blessure le temps qu'il faudra. Si un lit se libère, elle viendra nous chercher. Je prends mon mal - et celui de Livaï - en patience, et nous voici bientôt assis contre le mur à attendre. Pour gagner du temps, j'entreprends de le débarrasser du dispositif. Les fourreaux sont tordus et la bobine dorsale en morceaux. Je jette au loin ce matériel inutilisable et le cale sur mes cuisses en appuyant sur sa plaie.

Livaï est de plus en plus froid mais il vit encore. Je souffle sur sa main droite pour réchauffer un peu son bras encore engourdi, mais cela n'a que peu d'effet ; ça me donne au moins l'illusion de faire quelque chose... Sa cape est raide de sang séché, alors je l'enveloppe dans la mienne. J'essuie son visage du sang qui le couvre et ses traits refont leur apparition, ce qui me soulage. Ce masque rouge sombre commençait à devenir insoutenable... Ses yeux s'ouvrent parfois et se fixent sur moi pendant une minute ou deux. Il me demande même dans un murmure de lui parler, de n'importe quoi pourvu que cela le tienne éveillé. Alors je lui parle des baleines. Personne ne peut nous entendre, alors je me lâche. Je crois que mes nerfs ont aussi besoin de se détendre... J'évoque les déserts de sable chaud, si chaud qu'on peut s'y brûler les pieds... J'espère que cette évocation lui apportera au moins une sensation de chaleur...

D'autres explorateurs sont à côté de nous, dans la même position. Mon voisin berce dans ses bras une femme blessée en lui murmurant des choses intimes... Leurs mains sont jointes et le garçon a des larmes pleins les yeux. Je ne suis jamais à l'aise face à ces démonstrations d'affection, je n'en ai pas l'habitude. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir que ces gens ont des rêves, des espoirs, des projets pour l'avenir. Je n'en ai pas. Seulement un seul... Et mon projet dans l'immédiat c'est de faire en sorte que Livaï survive.

Mais il ne semble plus m'écouter. Ses paupières sont baissées et il n'a plus ouvert les yeux depuis un moment... Sa tête repose mollement dans le creux de mon bras... Je cherche son pouls sous sa gorge, et ne le sens pas... Livaï ?... Livaï ! Reste avec moi s'il te plaît, me laisse pas dans ce merdier ! Il remue alors et se met à râler parce que je crie trop fort. Cette réaction familière me rassure ! Je respire de nouveau et commence sérieusement à m'énerver que les médecins ne viennent pas. Personne ne m'a vu dans cet état avant et j'espérais que cela n'arriverait jamais. Mais si on me fait attendre encore une minute de plus, je peux réellement exploser.

Encore et toujours, je ne sais que... faire mourir les autres...

Que quelqu'un vienne le sauver ! Il est en... train de partir...


	257. UN ECLAT DANS LE NOIR (octobre 844) Keith Shadis

Qu'est-ce que je disais, ces saletés nous encerclent maintenant ! Heureusement que ces deux tours nous facilitent la tache ; grâce à elles, nous pourrons facilement repousser les titans avant qu'ils ne s'approchent trop d'ici.

Il fait nuit depuis plusieurs minutes, les titans devraient roupiller maintenant ! Mais ils sont bien éveillés ! J'ai déjà constaté plus d'une fois cette "anomalie"... Il faudra que je demande à Zoe de réviser sérieusement cette théorie foireuse !

Je dépasse des rangs de soldats blessés ou moribonds, les têtes se baissent sur mon passage, avec honte ou déférence. Vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez, nous sommes à l'abri maintenant. Mais tout n'est pas fini. Je veux que tous les vétérans valides soient prêts à partir au combat dans dix minutes au plus tard ! Nos ennemis ne doivent pas détruire cet endroit ! Et allumez des torches, on y voit rien ici !

Je croise l'escouade d'Erwin dans un couloir qui mène à la réappro. Zacharias et Wenzel sont en train de se ravitailler déjà, et Elfriede distribue des médicaments et de l'eau. Ils ont pas l'air blessés, c'est une chance. Je me dirige vers eux et leur ordonne de se placer en ligne de front au plus vite. Je hoche la tête à l'adresse d'Elfriede pour la féliciter de sa bravoure ; sans elle nous perdions le chargement. Cela aurait été catastrophique.

Et où est leur chef ? Zacharias m'indique un autre couloir encombré de civières menant vers l'hôpital de fortune que nos médecins ont monté en vitesse. Erwin est-il blessé ? Non, Livaï est blessé, qu'il me répond. Voyez-vous ça ! Le prodige a fini par se planter ! Voyons ça !

Je remonte le corridor en enjambant mes soldats au passage. Leur vue m'est insupportable, surtout quand je me rappelle de leur jeune âge... Personne ne mérite de finir comme ça, loin de chez soi... Si nous n'avions pas poussé aussi loin... Nous aurions pu rester près de la mine, monter un avant-poste provisoire et repousser les quelques titans qui se seraient aventurés jusque-là. Mais non, il a fallu qu'on aille voir plus loin ! Cette satanée curiosité nous perdra ! Je sais qu'elle est la raison d'être du bataillon, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que nous ne devrions pas aller si loin... Nous n'en avons pas les moyens, cette menace nous dépasse...

Erwin n'est pas de cet avis. Rien ne lui fait peur et c'est aussi à cause de lui si on est dans cette panade ! Certes, s'il n'avait pas cru jusqu'au bout à l'existence d'un tel endroit, nous n'aurions pas été plus avancés, mais ça n'efface pas les morts ! Le bataillon n'est jamais allé aussi loin au sud... C'est peut-être notre limite... Cette zone paraît infestée de bien plus de titans que nous ne le pensions !

Je ne peux rien lui reprocher, c'était à moi de lui imposer ma volonté ; mais je n'ai pas pu... Il était sûr de ne pas se tromper ; et il avait raison ! Il nous a menés ici... Mais maintenant il lui revient de défendre cet endroit avec les autres ! Où est-il ?

Le voilà. Près de la porte de la salle de soins, assis adossé au mur. Il tient quelqu'un dans ses bras, son expression est soucieuse, et il a l'air exténué. Il est rare de le voir avec ce visage là... J'espère que la sensation lui plaît ! Je trace jusqu'à lui et me plante devant, les mains sur les hanches. Smith ! Tous les vétérans sur le front immédiatement ! Les titans vont attaquer l'avant-poste, et tu es encore debout ! Alors file leur botter les fesses !

Erwin bredouille tout bas qu'il ne partira pas d'ici tant que Livaï n'aura pas été pris en charge par les médecins. Quoi ? Ai-je bien entendu ?! Tu contestes mon ordre !? Ecoute bien, je me moque que ton champion soit aux portes de la mort ! Il y en a d'autres ici dans un état pire ! Tu nous as amenés ici alors va jusqu'au bout et défend le bataillon avec tes hommes ! Ils sont déjà là-bas ! Et que ça saute !

Il ne se lève pas et jette un regard fuyant vers notre médecin en chef en train de se laver les mains. Tu comptes pas te montrer coupable d'insubordination, Erwin ? Tout le monde te regarde. Et si tu persistes à pas lever tes fesses pour aller au combat, je peux te garantir que c'est sur ta carrière que tu pourras t'asseoir ! Car si on s'en sort vivants malgré tout et qu'on repasse la porte de devant, c'est la destitution et la prison qui t'attendront ! Ne compte plus sur mon indulgence ! Il y a urgence !

Qu'y a-t-il, Erwin ? Tu te sens embarrassé ? Indécis ? Ca a pas dû t'arriver souvent ! Ca fait quoi ?!

Gratia se précipite vers nous et fait en sorte de relever Livaï des genoux d'Erwin ; elle l'assure qu'elle va s'en occuper tout de suite. Il a effectivement l'air mal en point. Le visage d'Erwin exprime une grande gratitude et il finit par me suivre dans le couloir. 

Je suis soulagé ; m'engueuler avec lui est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin.


	258. UN ECLAT DANS LE NOIR (octobre 844) Gratia Heilwig, médecin en chef

Si je ne m'en étais pas mêlée, Smith n'aurait sans doute pas bougé d'un pouce. Maintenant qu'il est parti avec le major, la tension est retombée.

Voyons un peu cette blessure à la tête. Mon assistant couche le blessé sur une des paillasses de fortune que nous avons installées. J'écarte les cheveux et constate que le sang vient à peine de commencer à coaguler. Si j'en juge par la quantité étalée sur son visage et ses vêtements, il a en perdu une bonne partie. Mais pas assez pour mourir apparemment. Cela dit, une telle hémorragie aurait pu tuer n'importe qui d'autre, surtout quand on imagine les conditions qui ont accompagné son sauvetage. 

Je me saisis d'une bouteille de désinfectant et en imprègne une compresse. En l'appuyant sur la plaie, le blessé n'a qu'une faible réaction. Pourtant, de ce que je peux voir, la coupure est très profonde et a même atteint la boîte crânienne - l'incision me permet de le constater. Je tapote sa joue sans douceur et lui demande de me dire combien il y a de membres dans son escouade ; exercice permettant de constater si ses fonctions cérébrales sont touchées. Il me répond correctement dans un souffle. Il semble lucide. 

Je détache son foulard, ouvre ce qui reste de sa chemise et constate qu'il souffre de diverses contusions, comme s'il avait été piétiné ou battu. Elles ne semblent pas graves. Sa cape a dû amortir les chocs, mais sa chemise est à moitié déchirée. Un gros bleu violacé au creux de son bras droit me signale qu'il a dû être démis mais qu'on la remis en place depuis.

Le rythme cardiaque de mon patient est très calme, son coeur bat normalement, et quand il me répond, il semble à la limite de la conscience ; on dirait presque qu'il s'est plongé dans une sorte de transe méditative, utilisant ses fonctions vitales au minimum pour ne pas mourir. Je finis de nettoyer la plaie et me permet de l'examiner plus en détail.

Et bien, ce n'est pas un titan qui a pu lui faire ça. En dix ans de carrière dans l'armée, j'en ai déjà vues des comme ça, mais rarement sur le champ de bataille ; le plus souvent dans les brigades d'entraînement... Les recrues se blessent souvent avec les lames au début, cela fait partie des bobos qu'on soigne le plus souvent. Inconcevable qu'un vétéran puisse faire ce genre d'erreur... Dans le feu de l'action tout est possible, mais vue la réputation de celui-ci, cela me paraît étrange... Quelle pitié qu'un héros comme lui ait pu s'infliger ça ; cela arrive même aux meilleurs après tout...

Ma théorie se voit confortée par la découverte dans la plaie d'un minuscule fragment de métal. Je le jette dans une compresse rougie et me remets à nettoyer la plaie plus consciencieusement. Je vois l'os du crâne. Espérons qu'il n'a pas été touché, mais je n'ai pas les moyens ici de faire ce genre de constat, mon travail est de pallier au plus pressé. Il fera des examens plus approfondis une fois rentré. Espérons que cela sera le cas...

Les bords de la coupure sont rouges ; mauvais signe... Il y a peut-être eu une infection, car j'ai remarqué que de la boue était mêlée au sang pendant que je nettoyais. S'il a chopé une saloperie, il ne passera peut-être pas la nuit. Je lui ferais prendre quelque chose pour l'aider à lutter contre les germes. Le problème, c'est que les germes de l'extérieur ne nous sont pas toujours connus et des soldats meurent souvent à cause d'une simple infection ou d'un virus. Espérons que cela soit suffisant.

Il est temps de recoudre la plaie. Je prépare le fil chirurgical et ma plus petite aiguille, tandis que mon assistant coupe une partie des cheveux autour de la blessure. Je joins les lèvres de la coupure et entreprends la dernière étape de mon travail. Il réagit à peine quand la pointe d'acier attaque sa chair, il faut dire qu'il en a eu sa part pour aujourd'hui. Mais j'ai quand même l'impression qu'il ne sent rien, c'est étrange... 

Cela me prend pas mal de temps. La blessure est longue de huit centimètres, mais sera recouverte par le reste de sa chevelure. Avec de la chance, il n'aura qu'une cicatrice à peine visible ; si elle cicatrise bien... Cette rougeur reste inquiétante, et quand je touche son front après avoir terminé, je constate qu'il est brûlant. Une fièvre, évidemment. Il a bien dû attraper quelque chose.

Je lui fais une piqûre afin de prévenir les risques d'infection. Il n'en reste que ce garçon me fait pitié ; mourir ici sans que ce soit de la faute des titans, c'est ce qui peut arriver de plus pitoyable à un soldat... Que de talent gâché... Je demande à mon assistant de soulager le blessé de son harnais dès qu'il aura le temps. Il n'est de toute façon pas en état de combattre si cet endroit est pris d'assaut. Et s'il survit, il ne le sera peut-être pas demain, ni les jours suivants. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'il ne se laissera pas faire facilement.

Je remonte la couverture sur lui et me dirige vers un autre blessé. Je m'immobilise soudain ; un choc sourd fait trembler l'édifice pendant au moins cinq secondes. La bataille fait rage dehors...


	259. UN ECLAT DANS LE NOIR (octobre 844) Greta Elfriede #3

Je remonte le couloir pour apporter des linges et des compresses aux médecins qui travaillent sans relâche. Quand j'aurais fini, je monterai au front. 

Dans la salle juste avant l'hôpital de campagne je constate la présence de plusieurs corps recouverts de bâches. Il y en a tant, déjà... Je n'ai pas peur d'en voir, c'est une habitude qu'on prend vite. On a pas le temps de pleurer sur eux - même si certains se gênent pas - car ce sont les vivants qui comptent maintenant. Alors je hâte le pas pour me débarrasser de ma tache et me lancer moi aussi dans la bataille.

Je croise Gratia dans le couloir. Elle a des éclaboussures de sang sur le cou et les bras, et le foulard sur sa tête est de travers. J'aime bien Gratia, elle fait son boulot sans trop d'état d'âme, mais elle va vite et sait bien analyser les cas. Je lui remets le matériel et me prépare à m'en retourner quand elle m'informe que mon camarade a sans doute de la fièvre et devra rester couché jusqu'à demain. Mon camarade ? De qui parle-t-elle ?

Au lieu de me rendre à la réappro, je me dirige vers les paillasses posées à même le sol. Au milieu des mourants et des estropiés qui se tordent de douleur, je n'ai d'yeux que pour celle qui se trouve dans le coin du fond. Je marche lentement, à pas mesurés, comme effrayée par ce que je risque d'y découvrir. Gratia a dit de la fièvre... c'est tout ? 

Je me présente devant Livaï, allongé sous une couverture, immobile, calme et qui semble ne pas souffrir... Une assistance est en train de déboucler les lanières de son harnais ; il porte un large bandage autour de la tête... Que s'est-il passé ? Je me jette à genoux près de l'infirmière qui m'informe qu'il aurait apparemment fait une mauvaise manoeuvre et se serait ouvert la tête avec une de ses lames. Livaï ? Non, jamais il ferait un truc pareil, c'est plus de son niveau ! J'y crois pas ! Il a dû se blesser autrement !

J'essaie de faire défiler dans mes souvenirs les images des deux dernières heures. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était debout sur le titan terrassé, à attendre vraisemblablement que je le rejoigne. J'en ai déduis qu'il me pensais pourchassée... Après ça, j'ai été totalement concentrée sur mes cibles et je n'ai plus fait attention à lui. J'ai espéré qu'il me rejoigne... mais je ne sais pas s'il l'a fait...

A-t-il réussi à me rattraper ? Mais alors, comment...

Un sentiment de détresse me submerge tout à coup, venu de je ne sais où. Je pousse l'infirmière sans ménagement en lui disant que je vais m'occuper de lui. Elle a qu'à aller voir ailleurs ! Mince, je me sens fébrile, énervée... en colère. Cette sensation qui monte du fond de ma poitrine, cette conscience d'avoir peut-être raté quelque chose d'important dans l'histoire, me tourmente. Mes doigts s'acharnent sur les courroies serrées autour de son corps et je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser cette question lancinante : et si... et si ? 

Et si c'était moi ?

Moi qui lui avait fait ça ?

Les images reviennent et se précipitent, en pagaille. Je ressens plus que je ne revois la lame de mon épée se brisant sur quelque chose ; une grosse branche peut-être. Elle était déjà fragilisée... Livaï... il était plusieurs mètres derrière moi... S'il m'avait rattrapée ? S'il s'était tenu juste un peu en retrait, il aurait pu...

Non ! Je veux pas me raconter d'histoires ! Mais ça me travaille tellement que j'en tremble et en jetant le harnais dans le coin de la pièce, très loin, comme si ça pouvait éloigner tout le reste, je peux pas empêcher mon cerveau de spéculer ! Je pose mes mains sur les épaules de Livaï et le secoue légèrement. Je t'en prie, dis quelque chose ! Dis-moi que je me trompe et que c'est pas vrai ! 

Il remue légèrement mais n'ouvre pas les yeux. Je le repose et reprends mon calme. Je me raisonne : il a pu arriver n'importe quoi, c'est peut-être vraiment lui qui s'est blessé... Je n'y suis peut-être pour rien... Mais plus j'essaie de me convaincre, plus ça sonne creux... Je me penche par-dessus lui et soulève délicatement le bandage qui lui recouvre la tête. Je sais pas si j'ai envie de voir... mais je crois que je le dois. Je ne distingue qu'une longue estafilade qui démarre au-dessus de son oreille et doit s'arrêter quelque part derrière sa tête... Ma main tremble convulsivement et je lâche le pansement de peur.

S'il ne survit pas... je ne saurais jamais... Il doit savoir la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé... Et plus les minutes passent, plus je me fais une raison.

C'est sans doute ma lame qui a failli le tuer.

Il finira bien par le dire. Il aura raison de le faire... Que penseront les autres de moi ? Tuer un camarade, c'est ce qui peut arriver de pire à un soldat... Et... Erwin ? Que pensera-t-il, que fera-t-il quand il saura ?

Je dois arrêter de me torturer. J'accepterais mon sort si Livaï révèle la vérité. Moi, je ne me sens pas le courage de le faire... Et puis, je n'en suis pas encore sûre... Pour l'instant, je dois faire ce qu'il faut pour qu'il survive. Je vais pas aller au front. Il est fiévreux et je vais aller chercher de l'eau pour l'hydrater un peu. Et aussi à manger s'il arrive à ouvrir la bouche. J'ai presque peur qu'il se réveille... mais je crains aussi qu'il ne se réveille pas ! Je sais pas quoi penser !

Je passe la main sur son front brûlant et l'entend gémir dans son sommeil. Avant de m'en retourner chercher tout ça, je distingue très nettement dans ses plaintes un " _tu vas bien, Greta ?_ " soufflé du bout des lèvres. Honteuse, plus que jamais persuadée de ma faute, je m'enfuis en courant.


	260. UN ECLAT DANS LE NOIR (octobre 844) Erwin Smith #3

Mes blessures sont légères. Un tour à l'hôpital devrait suffire pour régler ça. 

Nous avons réussi à vider la zone des titans qui nous harcelaient. L'architecture de ce bâtiment était idéale, les tours nous ont permis de stopper nos ennemis tout en nous assurant un bon refuge au cours de la bataille. Un seul mort parmi les vétérans à déplorer. J'espère ne pas devoir en subir une autre...

Mike et Steffen me suivent vers la salle de soins, aussi vaillamment que possible. Steffen a bien failli se faire dévorer tout à l'heure, heureusement que Mike n'était pas loin. Je lui ai ordonné de vérifier que son dispositif est toujours en état de marche. Je les abandonne en arrière, tout entier tendu vers ma destination. 

Une infirmière m'attrape au vol et pose un cataplasme sur mon épaule blessée. Je ne sens presque pas la douleur, j'ai d'autres soucis en tête. A commencer par Greta. Je ne l'ai pas vue sur le champ de bataille, alors qu'elle aurait dû nous rejoindre. Je voudrais des explications... Même si nous étions assez nombreux pour tous les repousser, son absence n'est pas tolérable. Elle doit sûrement avoir une bonne raison. 

En attendant, je fouille la pièce des yeux et découvre où se trouve Livaï. Je m'y dirige afin de m'enquérir de son état et découvre Greta, à côté de lui, comme prostrée. Elle trempe un linge dans un bol d'eau et le passe sur le visage de Livaï. Je remarque le bandage autour de sa tête, et constate qu'il a l'air de dormir. Mais il ne doit pas aller bien. Je comprends pourquoi Greta est restée avec lui, et finalement, je l'en remercie.

Elle m'informe, à voix basse, qu'il a de la fièvre et que le médecin en chef affirme qu'il a une chance sur deux de ne pas survivre au lendemain. Je reste stoïque, sans montrer que cela me bouleverse, et mets ma main sur son épaule pour le réconforter. Elle ne me voit pas, garde la tête baissée, et fuit même mon regard quand je tente de capter le sien. Elle est choquée, cela se comprend. Je le suis aussi car Livaï est notre meilleur soldat ; rien n'explique rationnellement ce qui lui est arrivé. Mais il y a plus que ça, pour elle et pour moi ; Livaï est plus qu'un camarade. Les liens que le bataillon créé entre nous sont difficiles à définir. Et pour moi-même, c'est plus qu'un crève-coeur ; je ne l'ai pas sorti des bas-fonds pour le perdre si vite...

Greta semble abattue par autre chose, qui l'atteint personnellement, de façon profonde. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, et lorsque je lui demande ce qui ne va pas, elle me répond à demi mot que l'état de Livaï est préoccupant et qu'elle veut passer la nuit à prendre soin de lui. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre. Mais c'est peut-être vraiment cela qui la rend triste et nerveuse...

Je m'assois au chevet de Livaï et passe ma main sur son front. Brûlant, en effet. Greta m'informe - toujours en détournant le visage - qu'elle a réussi à lui donner un peu à manger tout à l'heure. Ah oui ? A-t-il parlé ? Dis quelque chose sur ce qui s'est passé ? Greta bredouille qu'il n'était pas très cohérent et qu'elle n'en a rien tiré. Bon sang... si cela doit vraiment être sa fin, j'aimerais au moins savoir ce qui s'est passé, ce qui a causé sa mort ! Si je pouvais au moins savoir ça, peut-être que je me sentirais moins coupable... Mais je ne me fais pas d'idée ; la culpabilité sera mon lot, comme à chaque perte...

Plus j'y pense, plus la possibilité qu'il se soit fait ça lui-même me paraît improbable... Je lève les yeux vers Greta, quêtant sur son visage défait une trace de réponse. Ne lui a-t-il vraiment rien dit ? Ou bien l'a-t-il fait et ne veut-elle rien m'avouer ? Pour le protéger peut-être ? Sa réputation ?... Ou bien est-ce autre chose ?

Mike entre à son tour dans la pièce, suivi de Steffen, et nous sommes bientôt tous rassemblés autour de Livaï. Mis au courant de son état, nos camarades décident également de rester à son chevet pour la nuit. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à le faire ; maintenant que la bataille est finie et le calme revenu, tous les soldats survivants se rassemblent autour de leurs camarades blessés, pour s'occuper d'eux, leur tenir la main dans leurs derniers instants, les rassurer, et que sais-je encore. Ce spectacle me désole. Mais moins que tout autre je ne dois me laisser aller à la douleur ; si je me montre fort, ils le seront aussi.

Peut-être que notre force permettra à Livaï de tenir le coup. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire...


	261. UN ECLAT DANS LE NOIR (octobre 844) Hanji Zoe #2

Le soleil va pas tarder à se lever. Debout, les gars, nos camarades devraient se pointer bientôt ! Faut être prêts à décoller !

La récolte s'est bien passée. On en ramène des sacs entiers ; exactement trente sacs, pleins de ce minerai si convoité ! On a mis au jour d'autres galeries et on a pu pousser assez loin sous terre. Les donateurs seront contents du résultat ! A condition bien sûr qu'on vienne nous chercher... Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? Ce retard m'inquiète...

Il y a deux titans qui traînent dans les parages depuis hier. Ils doivent encore dormir mais s'ils tardent encore, ils vont finir par se réveiller et ils devront se les coltiner. Ca m'ennuierait, je les aime bien ces deux-là. J'ai passé la moitié du temps à les regarder s'ébattre dans le lac en face. Jamais je n'ai pu observer d'aussi près des titans qui n'avaient même pas conscience de ma présence ! Je me suis demandée ce qui motivait ces titans à rester ici alors qu'ils sont attirés par les humains. Pourquoi la majorité prend la peine de parcourir des kilomètres pour venir se planter devant les Murs quand ceux-ci font leur vie tranquilles ? Les titans ont peut-être des motivations, qui varient d'un individu à l'autre... Ils ont peut-être des pensées, et même des sentiments ?

J'aide Moblit à charger les derniers sacs en scrutant le ciel. Bon, je vais sortir pour guetter leur arrivée. Je grimpe sur la petite colline qui surplombe la carrière de pierre en mettant mes mains en visière. L'horizon s'éclaircit un peu, je calcule qu'ils devraient être là depuis environ une heure. Et si ça s'était mal passé ? Si le bataillon avait été... Non, je me refuse à envisager ça, ce serait trop horrible... Je ne peux imaginer les cadavres de mes camarades éparpillés sur une plaine inconnue, pourrissant et bouffés par les corbacs à des kilomètres de chez eux, c'est pas possible ! Pas avec Erwin et son escouade ! 

Ah ! je crois que je vois quelque chose ! La ligne de la colline devant moi se met à onduler. Une troupe descend dans la cuvette nous rejoindre et je distingue bientôt la silhouette de Keith sur son cheval noir. Derrière suit le chariot de réappro, à moitié vidé de son contenu. Ils arrivent ! Ouuiii, je le savais que vous pouviez pas me laisser dans cette situation !

Le major a le front encore plus bas et plissé que d'habitude. A sa suite vient le second chariot, à l'origine destiné à ramener des choses intéressantes des terres inconnues et les blessés, puis les montures rescapées sans cavaliers. Erwin leur fait escorte. Je compte trois de ses soldats derrière lui. Il en manque un... C'est... attendez, y a plus personne après eux !? C'est tout ce qui reste du bataillon ?!

Je compte vite dans ma tête. Nous étions plus de cent au départ, et là... je ne vois pas plus de soixante soldats répartis le long du convoi. Celui-ci s'immobilise près de l'entrée de la mine et je me précipite pour regarder dans le chariot qu'escorte Erwin. Des tas de cadavres enroulés dans des bâches, les uns sur les autres, avec le plus de respect qu'on peut leur témoigner... Bon dieu, Erwin, me dit pas qu'il est parmi eux, j'y crois pas ! Je me mets à lui tirer la jambe frénétiquement en exigeant qu'il me dise que c'est pas possible !

Erwin m'indique le premier chariot du menton, et je m'y précipite. Une vingtaine de blessés, incapables de monter ou de se battre, sont blottis les uns contre les autres avec la réappro. Quand il ne leur manque pas carrément un bras ou une jambe, c'est une terreur qui ne dit pas son nom que je décèle sur leurs visages... Il n'y en a qu'un qui ne se mêle pas aux autres. C'est Livaï. Il reste bien à l'écart dans son coin du chariot, le front bandé et le regard un peu vague. 

Cette vision me soulage. Je sais pas pourquoi mais la mort de Livaï m'aurait abattue plus que tout autre chose... Ca aurait presque été un signe de la condamnation et de la dissolution inéluctable du bataillon à son retour. Sommes-nous allés trop loin, si même lui a failli y passer ? Et bien, autant le taquiner et briser le sort, ce sera mieux ! Alors Livaï, tu te fais transporter tranquille ? Tu devrais avoir le cul posé sur ton cheval, comme un grand garçon ! C'est quoi, ces manières ?!

Livaï lève les yeux vers moi et lève le pouce pour désigner son chef. Il me répond d'une voix plutôt alerte que c'est Erwin qui a insisté pour qu'il reste là, car s'il était de nouveau tombé à cause d'un étourdissement et que des titans les coursaient, on aurait rien pu faire pour lui. Je vois, c'est sage comme décision ! Mais que t'est-il arrivé ? Que vous est-il arrivé, à tous ? Vous avez trouvé un refuge ou pas ? Vous avez fait les relevés topographiques ?

Keith me répond en serrant les dents que les détails attendront et que nous devons tous nous mettre en selle tant que le soleil n'est pas encore tout à fait levé. Je sens l'aigreur dans sa voix... A vos ordres, major ! Moblit, sors le chariot de la mine et dit aux autres de se mettre dans le rang ! On doit vite rentrer, pour sauver ceux qui peuvent encore l'être. Livaï n'est pas le plus mal en point.

Je chevauche à côté d'Erwin en le pressant de questions, mais il demeure très synthétique. Il ne se sent pas fier des derniers évènements, ça se voit , même s'il essaie de le cacher. Mais j'ai fini par le connaître. Et il me suffit de regarder les faces défaites des autres pour comprendre que quelque chose a foiré. Greta surtout paraît totalement abattue. Je me mets à côté d'elle pour la réconforter. Allez, courage ma grande, je sais que c'est toujours un crève-coeur, mais nous connaissons tous les risques d'une expédition. Ces soldats les connaissaient aussi et étaient résolus. Nous les pleurerons plus tard mais il faut aussi les célébrer.

Quand la mort fond sur nous, c'est toujours une affaire personnelle. Se charger du poids de la mort des autres est toujours trop lourd, et les êtres humains ne sont pas faits pour ça ; il faut aller de l'avant, sinon autant s'arrêter et se laisser mourir, tu ne crois pas ?


	262. UN ECLAT DANS LE NOIR (octobre 844) Livaï #3

Nous regagnons le Mur Maria au galop, talonnés par des titans qui nous ont aperçus plus tôt. J'enrage de ne pouvoir me battre ! Les lignes arrières ont été dépêchées pour les intercepter et cela ne devrait pas leur poser de problème, mais je peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ma place est avec eux. Je déteste rester inactif et impuissant quand le danger rôde...

Mais on m'a enlevé mon dispositif, qui était cassé, et ceux qui étaient disponibles ont été donnés aux valides. Mais je le suis, putain ! Si Erwin voulait bien me lâcher la grappe ! C'est vrai, j'ai quelques vertiges mais c'est pas grave ! Moins que ce qui se trame derrière ! Mais je le ferais pas plier là-dessus. Et puis... il m'a sauvé, non ? Je me dois de lui obéir au moins à cause de ça... 

Je me souviens de pas grand chose entre le moment où je suis sorti de la forêt et quand je me suis réellement réveillé face à Greta. Une chevauchée dans le noir, et le son des battements de coeur d'Erwin contre mon oreille... Je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour deviner que c'était lui, mais je pense que c'est bien la sensation que j'avais, la plus forte... Ca ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre... Puis je me souviens vaguement avoir oscillé entre semi-conscience et évanouissement pendant un moment. J'entendais ce qu'on me disait et mon corps répondait sans que j'ai vraiment eu la volonté de le faire. Comme si j'avais été une espèce de machine réglée en mode survie. La douleur dans mon bras... la voix d'Erwin qui me parlait des baleines, je crois... les doigts du médecin sur ma tête, je m'en rappelle bien ; les quelques bouchées avalées aussi... Puis la chaleur dans ma tête, et la transpiration... Les cauchemars... où je les voyais tous morts.

A chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, c'était l'éclat de la lame d'acier qui me réveillait...

Greta est restée longtemps près de moi, et après ils se sont relayés pour me veiller. J'étais vraiment soulagé de la voir saine et sauve ; ce soulagement m'a permis de faire abstraction de toutes les autres morts ; pendant un moment. 

Ce matin, je me sens mieux. Ma fièvre est tombée, mais Erwin a bien vu que j'étais pas au mieux de ma forme. Le médecin en chef a appuyé son ordre en m'interdisant de reprendre les armes tout de suite. Fais chier... Tous ces gens qui s'inquiètent trop pour moi comprennent pas qu'il y a des trucs que je supporte pas ! Et le silence de Greta... C'est le pire...

On a pas parlé. Pas encore, on s'est jamais retrouvés seuls. Elle s'en veut, elle doit avoir compris ce qui m'est arrivé. Mais elle a bien fait de continuer sa route, sans elle la réappro était perdue. Je suppose qu'elle n'en a rien dit à Erwin, elle doute encore. Pas moi. Je sais ce qui s'est passé. Et je le garderais pour moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à le révéler elle-même. C'est comme un secret entre nous maintenant.

Je me redresse et regarde l'escouade d'Erwin en train de galoper derrière moi, à quelques mètres. Je tiens au moins à observer ce qui se passe. Il y a quatre titans à nos trousses, et on ne dirait pas des déviants. Mike doit être en train de les combattre car je ne le vois pas. Ce que je vois par contre, c'est que d'autres mochetés nous aperçoivent sur les côtés de la route et vont pas tarder à rejoindre la danse. J'aimerais y aller, mais je peux pas ! Je tords le foulard de maman autour de ma main pour me calmer. Je peux que regarder Erwin indiquer à Greta et Steffen une direction pour chacun et les lancer dans la bataille à leur tour. J'essaie de comprendre à quoi il pense en ce moment. Il s'en veut de ce qui est arrivé ? A moi et aux autres ? Il devrait pas, il a fait ce qu'il fallait. On a atteint ce refuge inespéré dans ces terres sauvages et dangereuses, et cela aurait été pire si on l'avait pas fait. Les arbres dans la forêt auraient pas pu nous servir d'abri, ils étaient pas si hauts et épais que ça, je m'en souviens. On aurait été à la merci de ces monstres. Grâce à lui le bataillon a encore gagné du terrain. Au prix de nombreuses vies, et c'est bien regrettable, mais c'est notre travail ; se sacrifier s'il le faut... Je l'aurai fait aussi, sans hésiter.

La mort ne m'effraie plus depuis longtemps. Mais je tiens à ce qu'elle soit utile. Ces morts l'ont été. C'est ce que je dois me dire.

Le son des canons retentit enfin. Ils y ont mis le temps ! Ajustez mieux vos tirs cette fois, les gars ! On a bien assez morflé comme ça ! Un des titans prend un obus en pleine tronche et s'écroule en arrière sur un de ses potes. C'est pas fini, les autres se ramènent ! Je serre le poing de ne pouvoir les repousser moi-même... Mon bras me fait encore mal et ma tête aussi, mais je me sais capable de leur faire face ! Je laisse tomber, c'est trop tard. Je peux que rester assis à regarder pendant que mes camarades se font peut-être tuer !... Non, je crois que ça va. J'en vois revenir vers le convoi ; en restant groupés, on permet aux gars là-haut de tirer avec plus de liberté. On va faire une entrée remarquée.

Les titans perdent du terrain grâce au feu nourri et la porte de devant se dresse enfin devant nous. Je m'allonge dans le chariot, rassuré que ce soit fini. L'arche me cache le soleil pendant un instant puis tout à coup, le retour à la civilisation me perturbe. Le bruit des voix des habitants de Shiganshina nous cerne de toutes parts, des cris fusent, des pleurs éclatent, comme la dernière fois ; comme à chaque fois...  
C'est triste de s'y habituer...

Je me redresse encore et manque de me faire frapper par un caillou lancé au-dessus du chariot. Encore ces connards qui trouvent rien de mieux que d'essayer de nous achever ! Je vais m'en faire un ! Mais mon voisin me retient au fond du chariot en secouant la tête pour me dire que ça sert à rien. Je sais, leur colère est légitime. Ils ont besoin de la décharger sur nous, mais les cailloux, les pierres, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre... je le tolère pas ! Je m'agrippe au rebord du chariot pour regarder ce qui se passe autour de moi. 

La clameur enfle petit à petit, des bras se lèvent dans la foule et de temps en temps, un " _Shadis, espèce d'enfoiré !_ " se détache du bruit ambiant. Les pierres volent d'abord en petit nombre, puis c'est une véritable volée de pierraille qui s'abat sur les explorateurs. Notre chariot en est bientôt rempli... Je sens toute la haine que porte chacun de ces projectiles, petits en taille mais énormes par leur signification... Je vois Erwin et le reste de l'escouade assaillis par cette grêle de ressentiment, de chagrin, d'agressivité, et je me mords les doigts de devoir me taire...

Mais je le fais pas longtemps. Je ramasse ces gravats et me met à les leur lancer en retour, avec toute l'énergie qu'il me reste, un début de larme dans les yeux, en me disant à quel point c'est injuste ! Personne ne les a obligés à venir, vos frères, vos maris, vos enfants, putain ! Ils sont morts pour vous, pour que vous puissiez avoir une vie meilleure un jour ! Vous le voyez pas, bande d'enfoirés !? On a failli crever pour ça nous aussi, alors laissez-nous en paix !

La garnison essaie de calmer la foule, mais rien n'y fait. Erwin, le visage couvert de bleus, s'avance vers moi et me plaque contre le fond du chariot. J'ai même pas la force de le repousser ; cet accueil m'a terrassé plus que toute autre chose... Je... je me bats pour ces types ? Pour ces gens qui comprennent rien ?!

Tandis que sa main s'éloigne de moi et que j'essaie de la retenir, je murmure quelque chose pour moi-même, un truc que j'avais sur le coeur depuis un moment mais que j'ai jamais osé dire de vive voix. Je pense même pas qu'il l'ait entendu.

Je pense que c'est plutôt pour toi que je fais ça... parce qu'à part en toi, je sais pas vraiment en quoi je peux croire...


	263. CE QU'ON LAISSE DERRIERE SOI (octobre 844) Steffen Wenzel

La nuit est tombée. Avec les gars, on a passé l'après-midi a rassembler tout le bois possible pour que les crémations se passent au mieux. Ce n'est jamais facile... et cette fois, ils sont très nombreux.

De mémoire, impossible de me souvenir d'une expédition si meurtrière. Ce sont surtout les nouvelles recrues qui y sont restées... Il y a quelque chose de tellement... accablant dans cet alignement de corps si jeunes... Chacun d'entre eux, recouvert d'un drap portant les ailes de la liberté, a son poing posé sur la poitrine. Ils partiront le coeur fier ; aucun n'a démérité.

Le bois, c'est plus pour le cérémonial ; on devra aussi les asperger de combustible pour que ça ne dure pas des heures. Il est très difficile de brûler un corps humain... c'est pourtant si fragile, un humain... Aah, je dois me ressaisir. Voilà Erwin et Greta qui arrivent. 

Le chef me demande si tout est prêt pour la cérémonie. J'acquiesce en silence. Erwin ne laisse jamais rien paraître de ses émotions fortes mais je devine que tout ça le secoue aussi pas mal. Il faut avoir vécu à ses côtés pendant un certain temps pour être capable de le déceler. Greta, elle, est très taciturne depuis notre retour. Elle semble avoir du mal à supporter de se trouver en présence d'Erwin. Avec Livaï, c'est pire, elle le fuit littéralement. Alors qu'ils sont presque toujours ensemble en temps normal, je la vois le plus souvent seule en ce moment. 

Je connais ma cousine, elle est presque une soeur pour moi. Et je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas. Bien sûr, les derniers évènements ont dû la choquer, mais ce n'est pas une petite nature. Quelque chose d'autre doit l'ennuyer. Mais elle ne me dit rien. J'ai bien essayé de lui demander, mais elle esquive le sujet. Quant à Livaï, il est aussi muet qu'un mur, même si lui aussi doit l'avoir remarqué.

Mike m'a révélé que l'odeur de Greta avait "changé". Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire, mais apparemment je ne me fais pas de fausses idées. Laissons les choses se détendre d'elles-mêmes, si ça perturbe notre travail de groupe, Erwin y mettra sans doute son grain de sel.

Les survivants du bataillon se pressent tous dans la nuit noire, torches à la main. Le rituel veut que chacun d'entre nous enflamme un bûcher. C'est un dernier adieu. Il est réservé à ceux qui n'ont plus de famille ou pas assez d'argent pour se payer une tombe. La terre coûte cher dans les Murs, seules les familles les plus aisées peuvent se le permettre. Les autres, ceux qui ont été remis à leur famille - pas toujours en bon état -, ont eu droit à un enterrement standard, sans la présence des officiers supérieurs du bataillon. La plupart du temps, ces familles n'aiment pas notre régiment et déplorent le choix de leurs proches d'y entrer. Il ne faut donc pas s'attendre à être invité. Même si les soldats morts ont stipulé clairement dans leur testament qu'ils désirent la présence de leurs camarades pour leur dernier voyage, c'est rarement respecté.

Il nous reste donc les autres, les orphelins, les pauvres, les sans logis, ceux que la société met sur le carreau mais qui n'ont jamais perdu foi en l'humanité. Ils méritent que nous soyons tous là, car nous étions les membres d'une même famille, même si ce fut court...

La procession s'avance vers nous. Mike et Livaï apparaissent à leur tour, torches en main, et leurs visages creusés d'ombres dures générées par les flammes expriment le deuil. Erwin, Greta et moi allumons nos propres flambeaux aux leurs et bientôt, nous faisons tous cercle autour des autels de nos compagnons. Keith est le seul à ne pas prendre part au rituel. C'est aussi une habitude. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi le major n'a pas le droit de participer... Certains disent que c'est parce que, à cause de sa charge, il est considéré au moins symboliquement comme responsable de la mort de ses soldats, et qu'il doit donc laisser les autres faire le travail, en signe de pénitence, ou un truc du genre. Je sais pas si c'est la raison officielle mais c'est ce qu'on raconte. Et je ne l'ai jamais vu aller à l'encontre de cette règle. Il reste donc en arrière, les mains dans le dos. Aucun discours n'est délivré, le silence règne, signe de respect et de recueillement.

Notre escouade est rassemblée autour d'un soldat anonyme, dont nous ne connaissons pas le visage ni le nom, mais ça n'a aucune importance. Dans la mort, nous sommes tous les mêmes. L'alcool à brûler dont on l'a aspergé fait des taches sombres sur le drap vert, comme du sang... Sans aucun signal, comme si le bataillon obéissait à un ordre général mais inaudible, nous posons tous nos flambeaux sur les autels, qui s'embrasent aussitôt. Ceci fait, nous nous éloignons afin de contempler la cérémonie, et pourquoi pas, pleurer les morts. Une fois que le feu a pris, nous sommes autorisés à le faire.

Il est difficile de pleurer des personnes qu'on ne connaissait qu'à peine. Mais le chagrin est bien là. Il affleure sous les yeux et au bord des lèvres tremblantes de mes camarades. Certains sont assis, têtes baissées, pour cacher les larmes sans doute. D'autres sanglotent réellement, en essayant de pas se faire remarquer. Des gémissements se font entendre parfois et certains se prennent dans les bras pour se réconforter. 

Combien d'entre eux seront encore des nôtres demain ? Il est possible de démissionner du bataillon à condition d'avoir pris part à au moins une expédition. Peut-on leur reprocher de le faire ? Être explorateur demande beaucoup de sacrifices que nombre d'entre eux ne mesurent pas vraiment avant de s'engager. Ce genre de spectacle en fait toujours réfléchir plus d'un. Certains d'entre eux se connaissent depuis les brigades d'entraînement, depuis plus longtemps peut-être ; les liens qui les unissaient étaient déjà très forts, et aujourd'hui ils en comprennent tout l'intérêt.

On oublie jamais ceux qui partent. On espère à chaque fois pouvoir vivre assez longtemps pour voir la victoire de l'humanité, pour en profiter soi-même ; mais nos disparus laissent ce privilège aux générations futures. Qu'en est-il de moi ? Verrais-je aussi cette nouvelle ère de liberté ou finirais-je ici, sur un bûcher semblable, mes camarades penchés sur moi, torches allumées ?

Ma famille n'a jamais vu d'un très bon oeil mon engagement. Celle de Greta non plus. Nous faisons partie de vieilles familles de Yarckel et nous sommes enfants uniques. Nos familles fondaient beaucoup d'espoir sur nous ; notre engagement comme explorateurs les a désespérés... Mais nous nous entendons toujours bien. Ils se réjouissent de voir que nous sommes toujours en vie et ont finalement accepté notre choix. J'ai spécifié dans mon document testamentaire que ma famille avait le droit de m'enterrer mais que je voulais absolument que mes camarades puissent être présents. J'espère vraiment que cela sera respecté... Je ne serais plus là pour m'en assurer.

Je chasse les idées noires et me tourne vers Livaï, à côté de moi. Il est crispé, son regard est fixe, comme hanté ; on dirait que ce feu lui rappelle des souvenirs douloureux... Sa main tripote nerveusement son foulard, et sa tête, toujours ceinte d'un bandage, est légèrement penchée, comme si... Eh Livaï, tu entends la voix des morts ou quoi ? T'inquiète pas, ça m'arrive aussi.

Erwin pose ses mains sur nos épaules, et sa présence est rassurante. Je ne le juge pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Sur le terrain, nous sommes tous responsables de nous-mêmes, c'est ce que je m'évertue à penser. Et je crois que c'est juste. Erwin se penche et murmure quelque chose à Livaï que je n'entends pas. Mais celui-ci se redresse alors, lâche son foulard froissé et croise à son tour les mains dans le dos, très digne.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il assiste à cette cérémonie, mais celle-ci a un sens différent pour lui. Il réalise peut-être que cette fois, il aurait pu être parmi eux.


	264. CE QU'ON LAISSE DERRIERE SOI (octobre 844) Keith Shadis

Les cendres ont été ramassées et placées dans des boîtes. Elles seront rendues plus tard aux quelques proches des victimes aux quatre coins du royaume. C'est moi qui m'y collerai bien sûr, mais Erwin et Hanji m'aideront dans cette tache.

Comme à chaque fois, la perspective me fait horreur. C'est toujours pareil : frapper aux portes, se présenter, voir la peur se lire dans les yeux de la femme ou du vieil homme qui est venu m'ouvrir à la vue de mon insigne... Et la détresse, l'effondrement, quand je dévoile la boîte contenant les cendres de leur fils, fille, frère ou soeur... Epoux, fiancée, toutes ses vies gâchées et fauchées à la fleur de l'âge... dans quel but ? Pourquoi je me pose cette question de plus en plus souvent ?

Comme à chaque fois, je répèterai l'éternel refrain de la bravoure, du courage, du dénuement exemplaires que leur être cher a montré au combat, et cela réconfortera pendant un moment. Mais c'est toujours le même discours. Alors que je ne connaissais même pas moins de la moitié d'entre eux ! Même leurs noms, je dois me les rappeler en les lisant sur les boîtes avant de me présenter et de dire n'importe quoi ! Des anonymes... c'est bel et bien ce qu'ils sont... alors pourquoi ça me touche autant ? Ca ne devrait pas...

Je ne peux pas me rappeler de tout le monde, connaître tout le monde... Il faut bien qu'ils le comprennent... Non, ils n'ont pas à le savoir. Alors la ritournelle continuera.

Je me tiens devant la grande stèle des soldats sans corps, dont les noms figurent dans la longue liste inscrite sur la façade. On y a ajouté ceux de la dernière expédition. Ce mémorial se situe près d'un petit village même pas indiqué sur les cartes, dans les plaines du Mur Maria. On l'y a placée ici car la légende veut que le fondateur du bataillon - dont on ne sait même plus le nom - soit né ici, et que c'est d'ici, avec une bande d'amis épris de liberté, qu'ils sont partis pour la capitale afin de fonder notre régiment. Une belle histoire, sans doute montée de toutes pièces. Si c'était vrai, ça ne serait pas une légende, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a tellement de choses qu'on ignore, mais qu'on devrait savoir. Tout le monde s'en fout.

Pas tous, non. Erwin, Hanji et d'autres veulent en savoir toujours plus. C'est peut-être ce qui nous perdra. On est allés trop loin, peut-être... Dans tous les sens du terme... Et pourquoi ? Pour tracer quelques kilomètres de plus sur nos cartes ? Ca valait le coup, vraiment ? Qu'en penserait ces vaillants soldats, ces héros qui ne peuvent plus parler, ou se plaindre de leur sort ?

Je ne suis peut-être plus prêt à enchaîner autant de sacrifices... Je l'étais dans le temps, j'avais cette flamme des débuts, mais à présent, je ne sais plus... Je ne sais pas... si je dois me retirer... J'ai ma fierté ! Et puis, que ferais-je d'autre ? Je suis un soldat. Je ne suis plus assez jeune pour changer de vie, ou m'en reconstruire une autre...

Lorsque mon heure sera venue, devrais-je répondre de mes actes devant une quelconque autorité qui me jugera coupable ? Certains fanatiques du Culte du Mur croient à ce genre de chose ; il vaut mieux pour moi ne pas y prêter attention, sinon je risque de ne plus pouvoir bouger du tout. Et pourtant, devant cette grande pierre tombale gravée, je sens se poser sur moi des milliers de regards furieux et réprobateurs.

Je me détourne et monte dans la diligence qui me ramènera à la forteresse. Je rejette au loin ces yeux haineux et injectés de sang qui m'interpellent et me demandent des comptes. De quels comptes suis-je redevable ? N'ai-je pas fait mon devoir ? N'avez-vous pas fait le vôtre ? Vous êtes morts, laissez les vivants en paix !

L'hiver approche. Par la fenêtre du véhicule cahotant, j'aperçois les arbres qui commencent à se dégarnir. Une feuille humide vient se coller à la vitre, comme une petite main brune décharnée... Ah, encore ces idées morbides. Cette saison est celle du repos. Presque tous les explorateurs retourneront dans leur famille pour hiberner, et l'année prochaine, nous verrons ce qu'il en est. Je n'arrive même plus à me mettre en colère... Ni contre Erwin, ni contre moi-même. Nous sommes tous poussés par le vent de la fatalité. C'est à nous de choisir si nous voulons lutter contre lui ou avancer avec lui. Erwin va toujours de l'avant. C'est moi qui doit me demander si je veux suivre...

Je suis Keith Shadis, le douzième major du bataillon d'exploration. Et aujourd'hui, sur les âmes des morts, je jure de continuer à me battre. Tant que le bataillon existera.


End file.
